Brave Bonds of Vesperia
by Gravenimage
Summary: During the climax of the fourth shinobi war wanting to protect Naruto from a possible demise Kakashi uses kamui on him sending him to another dimension. Now Naruto must get used to the new world before him as he learns to live in Terca Lumireis and meets new friends along the way not realizing the great adventure that awaits him. Naruto/Rita/Judith.
1. The end that shouldn't be

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

**AU: Got this idea out of nowhere since I finally saw the entire walkthrough of Vesperia, sorry but I don't have a 360 and I'm one of the many fans who are angry that Vesperia for the PS3 hasn't been localize yet. Xillia isn't enough to satisfy me the PS3 version of Vesperia is a million times better than the 360 version. But anyway this is not a debate about the game but just a note of notice of this new story. While I'm writing this I will hold Bonds of Graces on hold for now so it can take a break, not to mention I am thinking to update Twilight of the Gods (don't know when yet lol) and of course Legend of the Defiers which I want to update during December (since I'm only 11 chapters away from ending the story). So I hope you enjoy the story because there are few Naruto/Vesperia stories and also I will give Naruto two nice girls for a pairing who are my favorite characters in Vesperia. Reviews will always be happily welcome just like following the story and adding it to favorites, flames will be ignore and deleted. **

Main pairing: Naruto/Rita/Judith

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

* * *

Chapter 1 The end that shouldn't be and the beginning that was meant to be

(Location: forest region somewhere in fire country territory)

The fourth shinobi war became worst and deadlier than the past wars. In just a few days there were so many casualties coming from the current shinobi allied forces. The four main hidden villages joined forces to face the threat of Uchiha Madara that was an even bigger threat than they ever realized. The masked Akatsuki member has allied himself with Kabuto Yakushi who has absorbed the snake sanin Orochimaru and was following in his footsteps surpassing him. He was the one that contributed in offering a powerful army that made him the ultimate threat to the entire shinobi world. He performed the forbidden jutsu Edo Tensei bringing back shinobi warriors from the death, the most dangerous. The former Akatsuki members that were killed, with six of the jinchurikki that were captured by them and had their Bijuu sealed to the Gedo Mazo along with other shinobi warriors who died during conflict.

The shinobi allied forces fought hard but they have lost so many people it looked like it was a war they couldn't win. In the climax of the conflict the jinchurikki of the nine tails fox Uzumaki Naruto arrived to face the terror that was threatening their world, it turned out to be worse than he thought. He was facing the masked Madara along with the seven edo tensei jinchurikki but he managed to defeat them with the help of Kakashi and Gai and the eight tails jinchurikki from hidden cloud Killer Bee aiding him in the fight. The blond got to know their names and through his words of his own wisdom he was able to earn their trust as they chose to give their own chakra to him. The battle against the masked Akatsuki got bad as soon as he was able to destroy his mask learning of his true identity and it was quite the shock, but more to the masked jounin and his team sensei. He felt angrier than ever once that mask was destroyed and his face revealed.

It turned out that the masked man who claimed he was the one and only Uchiha Madara, founder of the Uchiha clan was really Kakashi long time and best friend Uchiha Obito. His dear friend whom he believed was dead years ago during the end of the third shinobi war. It was a shock to everyone finding out the truth, including the masked jounin who was frozen in his place at the truth. Obito eventually told them his story to how he survived getting crushed by a boulder that supposedly took his life and how he took his steps in becoming Madara's henchmen. His story left everyone present breathless, word by word. Kakashi was still shocked after all this time he was truly alive, finding out he wants to change reality to his own liking. A world without failures after finding out his main drive is the loss of their teammate Rin. Things turned from bad to worse as the Edo Tensei Madara arrived cutting their chances in half, turning their situation from bad to worse.

Naruto was in his tail beast form as a result of fully controlling the Kyuubi's chakra and teaming up with the nine tails fox. He glared in pure hatred at his two opponents who were by far, the strongest ones he has ever faced. It wasn't good to the group when Madara summoned the Gedo Mazo which turned out to the ten tails body he has summoned the ten tails beast of destruction the Jyuubi. They tried their best but it wasn't enough to defeat the might heartless beast. Bee tried to using a Bijuu chakra bomb bit it never reached it, they didn't expected Madara will blocked it with his perfect Susanoo hitting it like a bat hitting a baseball sending it flying away. It seems their chances of winning were now below a hundred or a fifty as Bee was beaten by the combination of both strong forces. His Bijuu the eight tails was swallowed whole by the ten tails absorbing his chakra, as a result his host died. The Uzumaki couldn't be any angrier at the two for taking away a dear friend and comrade, a jinchurikki just like him.

Kakashi was panting heavily this was perhaps the toughest he has ever been in his entire shinobi career. Anyone could see it wasn't good and it looked like no reinforcements weren't coming for their aid due that they were obviously still fighting members of the Edo Tensei army, they were pretty much on their own. Gazing at his blond whiskered student there was still a lot of fighting left him, but he was so angry he will eventually fight in blind rage giving the enemy an advantage over him. If the Uzumaki wasn't careful, the same thing that happened to Bee will happen to him and he refused to let that happen. He turned to his friend Gai in the years he has known the taijutsu beast he has never seen him so exhausted from battle. Even with his high stamina it looked like he was reaching his limit and the same can be applied to him as well. Everything seemed to be resting in the shoulders of the whiskered blond looking the only person who can still fight.

His eyes were fixed on his former best friend and teammate Obito. The Uchiha was next to Madara on top of the incomplete Jyuubi never in his entire he will see him changed so much. Remembering the loud and determined boy he used to know. From someone who wanted to make his clan proud and protect his friends, he has fallen low to become a villain who wants to change the reality of things. He was disappointed in him but he was more disappointed in himself blaming himself for his change. The Uchiha before him was no longer the same Obito he used to know, someone who has embraced evil to fulfill his own selfish goals. If only Rin haven't die failing in his promise to protect her then maybe he would have joined the dark side and embrace Madara's ideals. His best friend was gone ironically the same way Sasuke was gone to Naruto, both best friends and teammates the irony of life indeed, fate was sure cruel.

"_What can we do now?" _he panted more trying to analyze the situation and come up with a possible plan.

"_They already took Bee-sama, we can't let them have Naruto or it will be all over. I'm almost at my limit I still can't believe I have use Kamui so many times and I haven't lost conscious yet. Gai looks like he can fall down from exhaustion any minute, neither of us will be able to hold another battle. And Naruto he's…Lost in rage it's not good he won't be able to think straight. I hope the nine tails help him get through this." _

"Shall we finish this then?" asked Madara as the incomplete ten tails gave a loud growl.

"Damn you bastards both of you will pay for this!" the Uzumaki glare at the two for killing Bee.

"**Naruto calm down! You won't be able to fight filled with hatred. You're as good as dead if you let anger consume you. These two aren't ordinary opponents you know that, charging in with rage will only get you killed." **

"I'll fight them with everything I have!"

"Kakashi what are we going to do?" asked Gai.

"We can only put our faith in Naruto neither of us won't be able to help him now, using Kamui too many times has taken a toll on me."

"It's too dangerous to let him fight on his own, I will not let him. But I, have I reached my limit too?"

"Don't beat yourself Gai, we're fighting Madara founder of the Uchiha clan. It should be understandable for us to be in this state, it's a miracle we're still alive."

"Is there anything we can do?" panted the taijutsu master.

"I think I can use Kamui one more time, but that will be all. I might lose consciousness after. What about you? Think you can still open one of the gates."

"Heh I'll be lucky if I can still open the third gate."

"Resistance is futile, just give up now and let us take the nine tails" said Obito.

"_Obito how you changed there isn't any hope for you after all? I'm sorry my dear friend…." _

"I will never give up!" shouted the Uzumaki preparing to fire a Bijuu bomb.

"**Stop! Think Naruto! Remember what happened to the Hachibi when he fired his Bijuu bomb. Madara will only send it away with his Susanoo again. Curse him, even if he's nothing but a living corpse he's stronger than the original." **

"I'm not losing to those two, I can't lose here!"

"Calm down Naruto, you won't win if you're not calm. This is a battle unlike any other we have fought. We have to think of a strategy that will be effective, for Bee-sama's sake."

"I-Okay I'll be calm I know this is a fight we can't risk to lose…."

"Yosh! Kakashi count me in! I'll fight with my very last breath" said Gai.

The masked jounin stood in deep thought staring at Obito, then at the Uzumaki. Now that he thinks about it they are both so much alike, back when the Uchiha was the young Obito he used to know. Both had the same personality and similar goals, along with the same love interest liking their female teammate. He saw Naruto in Obito and his change if the same thing has happened to the whiskered blond and he refused to acknowledge that his student will become this deluded if he experiences the same thing. Seeing the whiskered blond becoming someone evil who is willing to kill and sacrifice so many lives just to change the concept of reality, it was impossible that was the reason he was fighting right now. He wasn't everything Obito was fighting for he was fighting for the future of this world and for the sake of everyone living in it. A smiled spread over his mask thinking how proud he was of him, he has truly surpassed his father and his once teacher.

"_It's not that I don't believe in you Naruto. It's that I think you deserve better than this. A world where you were never hated for being a jinchurikki, a life where you can live freely in peace according to your desires I don't want you defeating them with the possibility that you will die in the process. I know the lengths you were willing to go to save us all, you're no better than Minato-sensei. He gave us his life in order to stop the nine tails rampage and taking any more lives, he sacrificed himself to give the survivors another chance to live their lives. He did it for you too he wanted you to live by your own beliefs without the burden of being a jinchurikki getting to you….."_

He strongly believed the Uzumaki can be victorious against two of the strongest shinobis in the world. However the outcome can be clear that he will most likely lose his life in such clash. If there was a way to save him from a fate where he will be hero to sacrifice himself for everyone and for the sake that there should be peace in this world this is not what he wants. As he panted he reached for his sharingan, it was still activated in its magenkyou state the longest he has kept it on. There was probably a way to save him from the danger of being taken away the same way Bee was taken. If the Jyuubi is completed then they will be doom and their world will be forever lost. Even if he might lose his life here and now or his comrade's he needed to try this because he has come to care for the Uzumaki more than his own life. After all what kind of teacher he will be if he can't save his own student's life? He already knew the answer to such question.

"_I hope this works I've never tried it before. I will only be able to do it once."_

"Time to end this, it's over Naruto!" said Obito.

"**Look out!"**

The Jyuubi charged as Naruto glared forming two Odama rasengan in each hand. He rammed them hard on the face of the giant beast but Obito appeared teleporting using Kamui punching the Uzumaki hard on his stomach. The blond was sent flying but Kakashi caught him in time before he could take a nasty fall to the solid rocky ground. The attack was strong it has knocked him unconscious as the masked jounin check he was all right just out cold. It wasn't a good time for him to be out in the middle of such an important fight, or maybe it was the perfect time. Obito and Madara didn't look like they were going to quit their assault not as long as they didn't have the blond shinobi. Without giving it another thought he used Kamui on the Uzumaki sending him away from sight. He dodged an attack from his former teammate as he landed next to Gai who looked frantic after he saw him using his technique on the whiskered blond.

"Kakashi what did you do to Naruto?!"

"He'll be fine Gai. Safe and sound I'm hoping."

"He used Kamui on him" Obito replied sounding unsure.

"Something was different" added Madara.

"The Kamui he used wasn't the regular one. It wasn't a normal Kamui, who would think a non-Uchiha will be able to pull such."

"What did you do Kakashi?" asked the former team Minato member.

"It's true I didn't use a regular Kamui on him. As expected from Madara himself to notice. You won't be seeing him anymore."

"…"

"What? What do you mean?" asked the taijutsu master.

"What I mean is. I sent him to another dimension not connected to ours. You will never see him again, none of us will…."

"It can't be" Gai was at a loss for words.

"Where did you sent him?" asked Obito.

"I don't know. And even if I would know, I would never tell you."

"What a desperate and foolish move."

"There are many dimensions that lies parallel to our own. The jinchurikki of the nine tails must've been sent to one of those dimensions however, there are dozens of them available. Using the same type of Kamui might bring him back, but pin pointing which dimension he was sent that will be difficult to achieve. It might take us years to search for him."

The masked jounin fell on one knee feeling his strength and energy leaving him, his magenkyou sharingan returned to normal.

"Well, that's it for me. That last Kamui drained all of my chakra I can't fight anymore. Even if you kill us it will do you no good. You don't have the nine tails you can't complete the ten tails now."

"As I said, a desperate and foolish move Kakashi" Obito scoffed arrogantly at him.

"Indeed, it was futile of you to send the jinchurikki away from us. You only saved him from the demise of this world. Everything and everyone will be consumed by the infinite tsukuyomi" said Madara.

"What….?" The masked jounin was shocked.

"What are you talking about? You don't have the Kyuubi you can't complete the ten tails without him."

Obito only chuckle as the founder of the Uchiha clan remained calm unfazed by the revelation that the Uzumaki was gone from this dimension.

"True but you see perhaps you don't know. We already have the nine tails chakra with the gold and silver brother's safely recovered. We also have the chakra gathered from the rest of the other jinchurikki. In other words we have all nine chakra to complete the Jyuubi. The end is at hand."

"No…." Kakashi was too shocked to say another word.

"It can't be. Then it was pointless to fight them in the first place if they already have all of the Bijuu gathered" said Gai equally as shocked as the masked jounin.

"We only needed the chakra from the Hachibi but that has been done" replied Obito.

"_Then it's over for us. It's all over for this world, Naruto I'm sorry. Wherever you are forgive me" _he felt like crying for putting the safety of his student over the fate of the entire world.

* * *

(Time skip)

Naruto has slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was darkness. As the whiskered blond got up he noticed he was in some kind of cave, at least that's what he thought. It did look like a cavern of the sort until he saw that there were buildings, his cerulean eyes widened. He realized it was an underground city in a cave he was completely clueless what was going on, no idea how he got here. No doubt this was an entire place from where he was, and then it hit him remembering the battle he was currently fighting. He was fighting with Kakashi and Gai against Obito and Madara as part of the fourth shinobi war, the fate of the shinobi world was at stake. But where was he? There was no sign of the two shinobi fighting with him or his two opponents, in fact he was in a large forest where he was fighting, nothing compared to this place. The Uzumaki turned to his hand and noticed he was no longer in Bijuu mode.

"_Okaaayyyyy…What's going on? Where the heck am I? Kakashi-sense and thick brows sensei, Obito and Madara where are they?" _

"_Kurama can you hear me?"_

"**Loud and clear and we've been thrown in quite a mess."**

"_What do you mean? You know what happened?" _

"**I do I saw everything before you lost conscious and you're not going to like it one bit."**

"_Tell me what happened? And where the heck are we?" _

"**Listen Naruto I have some bad news. You better brace yourself for them."**

"_What is it? Don't keep me in suspense."_

"**We're no longer in the fire country."**

_Huh? What….?"_

"**We are no longer in our world. Just before the Jyuubi was about to attack you again, that blasted Kakashi used his magenkyou sharingan on you. He used that technique Kamui sending us to another dimension. A dimension different from where our world is located…."**

"….."

"**Are you listening?" **

The whiskered blond started chuckling before he laughed out loud, making the demon fox annoyed.

"**And just what the hell you find so amusing….?" **

"_Oh I get it. This is your idea of a joke isn't that right Kurama?"_

"**You idiot! Do I look like the kind of Bijuu who would make a joke?! I'm being serious!"**

"_Suuuure we're no longer in our world huh? Kakashi sensei used Kamui on us and we're now in a different dimension, another world right?" _

"**Stop mocking me! This is serious, you have to face the truth of our situation you brat!"**

"_You really want me to believe that we're in a different world, far away from our own. Far away from my home and my friends…."_

"**Why don't you take a look around and ask the people where you are? Maybe you will finally understand I'm telling the truth."**

"_Fine, but this place I've never seen it before."_

Even if he didn't wanted to believe the demon fox, part of him felt like he was no longer home. That he was no longer in his world it happened when he first woke up here. The feeling was different from his home world and yet, he couldn't explain why that was? The air or the atmosphere and the explanation to why he ended up here when just moments ago he was fighting the biggest enemy in the shinobi world along with the most powerful Bijuu in existence. Not wanting argue with the fox he started walking exploring the underground city it was the first time he has seen something like it. Walking over to what it seems the center square of the city he actually saw people when he was wondering how it was possible for people to live down here. A lot of the people were wearing cloaks and the lamps caught his attention, the light emitting from them were producing a strange light different the electricity from his village.

"_This place is really weird. These people don't look like their shinobi, just what is this place?"_

"**Don't keep wasting time and ask someone where you are."**

"_Fine…."_

The Uzumaki walked to a stair case leading to a pair of double doors. He entered only to see an area filled with many books it gave him the idea this was some sort of library. Now this was a boring sight for the blond even back at Konoha he has never bothered entering the library, and yet here he was entering one in an unknown city. Reading book and learning all kinds of things wasn't really his cup of tea. At the shinobi academy he barely read some if it wasn't for Iruka constantly scolding him to read books or he wasn't graduating any time soon. He already found his least favorite place of this city he still didn't understand why there will be people will waste their time reading rather than doing something like training or anything else that isn't related with reading. He spotted a young man with glasses and wearing the same type of cloak seated in one of the tables reading, no surprise there. The whiskered blond approached him giving a cordial smile.

"Hi!"

"Yes how can I help you?" replied the sophisticated man.

"Yeah, I've been wondering um…Do you know where I am?"

The man with glasses blinked a few times before he gave a soft chuckle.

"Oh my, aren't you humorous?"

"I'm not joking I really don't know where I am" he sweat dropped.

"_More like I don't have a clue where the heck am I?" _

"Seriously you don't know? Apologies my good sir, you're in Aspio the city of scholars."

"_Aspio….?" _It was a word he has never heard before it didn't ring any bells.

"This city is called Aspio? What about this world?"

"That is correct and this world is called Terca Lumereis. This is the city where we dedicate ourselves in the name of blastia research. You're kind of lost aren't you?"

"_Blastia Terca what….? Right okay now I'm more lost than before." _

"Thanks for the info Mr…Well I better get going."

"Good day to you sir."

As Naruto left the library the thought was beginning to sink in that he was no longer in his home. It was sinking in bad as he realized that Kurama was right all along. Kakashi has used Kamui to send him to another world in another dimension and he began asking why he did it? It didn't make sense why he will do such thing? It got him upset that maybe he didn't believe he was strong enough to defeat Madara and Obito. The thoughts of his masked sensei, Gai and all of his friends and the shinobi that has put their faith in him believing he will be able to save them all came rushing in. He wasn't there anymore thinking the worst has happened to his world, that Madara has won and his home has been turned into one giant infinite tsukuyomi. He walked passing the square taking another path leading to further but he didn't care where he was going. Understanding his situation and now knowing if there was a way back he reached corner and got seated looking depressed.

"_Kurama I'm not really dreaming aren't I?" _

"**I'm afraid not, we've arrived to this world because of your sensei's Kamui. I'm not fond of the idea I was looking forward to give that bastard Obito a piece of my mind for controlling me." **

"_I don't suppose you know of a way back to our world?"_

"**Beats me I'm as clueless as you."**

"_That guy told me we're in a world called Terca something-and he also said this city is called Aspio."_

"**Let's try and make the best of it while we're here. We still don't know how long we'll stay in this world, there is the possibility that we'll never return to our dimension. Also that human said this world is called Terca Lumireis truly a strange name indeed." **

"_Tell me about it. He also said something that this city has research on some blast something. I don't understand any of this." _

"**No choice but to continue looking around the city. This will take some getting used to."**

"_No kidding I don't think I'll be able to go on in this world. I don't think I can continue if I don't see Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and everyone else again." _

"**Try to keep calm and don't do anything stupid like taking your life or you will hear me out."**

"_As if I would do something that stupid than commit suicide sheesh I'm not that brain dead."_

The whiskered shinobi got up as he resumed walking a path that leads him to a small house. It looked more like hut it was very small and not that tall enough for one person to live in. From the look of things it didn't looked like anyone would house in such a small place it could be a good sign, if he was going to stay in this world might as well find a place to live to make his stay permanent. Something caught his eyes there was a sing attached on the door that says" Keep out. Seriously—Mordio" he sighed looks like someone does live in the small hut after all. His eyes were feeling well realizing he was tired especially after the fight with Obito and Madara, anyone would feel exhausted after such a battle. The whiskered blond walked over the door thinking the right thing to do will be to knock but as he slightly touched the door it opened. His eyes widened it was open all along he looked behind making sure no one was watching.

"_Might as well let myself in…."_

Now he knew what he was doing was very wrong, breaking into a house he felt like he was being a robber. But then again the door was opened after all so one won't to let themselves in as soon as he entered the hut, his cerulean eyes widened in shock. The entire place looked like a garbage bin everything around was a mess. There were many books scattered all around, other things he had no idea what they were, a chalkboard with some weird drawings, and a set of stairs that leads up. The place wasn't that bad in the Uzumaki's personal opinion since his apartment was a mess too but compared to this, it was an epic masterpiece. It looked like there was no one home right now but all he cared was having some shut eye. He found a good spot to lie down on a carpet, the blond shinobi was already resting when lie down drifting to sleep. It was really going to take some getting used to live in this world.

* * *

(Time skip)

"Hey! Wake up!"

Naruto opened his eyes waking up from his nice slumber startled by the loud yell. The first thing he saw was person glaring down at him looking like she wanted to beat him to death. The girl looked in her mid-teens with short brown hair, green eyes, a pair of goggles wrapped on her forehead. The teen girl was wearing a red attire with a yellow and black line on the middle, on her right pocket she had different kinds of pens, a small lens and a long yellow ribbon strapped on her left shoulder, red gloves. Her right foot had a red boot while her left foot had a longer booth colored black and the tip yellow, she was also wearing long pants in said foot only. Their eyes met for a moment even if the girl was glaring daggers at him and it gave the whiskered blond the idea, that maybe she was the owner of the hut with the way she had her eyes fixed on him. It meant he was in big trouble if she really owns the place anyone won't be happy to have a complete stranger sleeping in your home.

"Um hi…." He nervously replied her face didn't say she was the least happy.

"Who the hell are you?!" she tightened her fists shaking in anger.

"You must be the owner of this dump er-I mean place right?"

"Dump….? So my place is a dump but it's enough for you to sleep in it you damn thief!"

"What thief? No you got it all wrong I'm no thief! The door was opened so I let myself in."

"Shut up! Didn't you read the sign on the door?! It says keep out!"

"I'm sorry honest I didn't mean it but like I said the door was opened and…I was just looking for a place to stay. I not planning to steal anything-"

"Shut up! You have ten seconds to get yourself out of my place before I set you on fire!"

"Whoa! Isn't that a little extreme hehe?"

The Uzumaki gasped as the teen girl has taken what it looks like a scroll and suddenly her body started glowing with a strange energy. A strange circle with markings appeared on the floor looking like she was preparing to fire some kind of attack, it didn't looked good for the blond shinobi. The girl has released a fire ball as Naruto barely dodged it until he sniffed something was burning his eyes widened as his bottom has caught fire because of the attack. He screamed in agony running away from the hut, he tripped as he set foot outside rubbing his poor bottom. The girl stood at the door giving a nod of approval that she did the right thing kicking him out of her home.

"Ouch my butt! Hot hot hot!"

"Serves you right thief! Don't come here ever again!" she shut the door closed making sure she didn't left it open like she did before.

"Ouchie damn that burns" he managed to put the fire out and luckily his bottom wasn't that badly burned.

"**Don't want to sound rude but you had it coming. You knew someone was living there, why bother taking a nap?" **

"_Well excuse me if I haven't taken a rest since I started my training with uncle Bee. I have to apologize to her, I don't want her thinking I'm a thief."_

"**She already sees you as a thief and talking to her is probably pointless. Her attitude screams leave me alone or I'll roast you." **

"_I have to try even if she had every right to act that way with me. I know I did wrong that's why I need to tell her how sorry I am." _

"**Acting like a goody goody again. She won't listen to you she's still angry with you."**

"_Let her be angry with me I'm not leaving until I say sorry." _

The Uzumaki knocked on the door two times but now answer came from the teen girl. He knocked a third time before he heard a voice.

"If you're still out there I will roast your butt for real this time!"

The whiskered blond turned pale as he touched his abused bottom with a sweat dropped.

"_On second thought, maybe I should give her some time to cool off until she has calmed down." _

He sighed Kurama was a bit correct talking to her now will be pointless. If she's too angry she will not listen to reason, so talking to her will be pretty useless. The blond shinobi did the only thing he could do at the time, which it was resuming his sleep. He gave a soft sigh so far being in this new world wasn't going well he was having such a terrible experience in it. The whiskered shinobi leaned on the wall next to the door, getting seated looking for a way to close his eyes. Eventually he did drifted to sleep again because he was really exhausted, the training he went through with Bee, then the fight with Obito and Madara and now ending up in this world when he was still swallowing the idea he was no longer in his home. While he was resting he had a dream he was still in his world and there was peace among the shinobi nations.

* * *

(Time skip)

"Wake up!"

It felt like Naruto was re-living his meeting with the girl again. Once more the whiskered shinobi was startle by her loud yelling he could never take a break from everything. When he opened his eyes he was staring at her face, she was looking down at him with the same glare from their first encounter. Maybe it was his bad luck that he will always get himself in all sort of trouble and he acknowledged this time it was his fault for entering her home like he was breaking in. He was no thief but couldn't help the urge to enter a place when it the door was opened and a chance to sleep. This time he was hoping she doesn't set his bottom on fire, thought she had every right to be angry with him. The blond got up taking a step back from the glaring teen girl. He thought she didn't have to attack him because this time he was outside of her place.

"Hey…Um you're not going to roast my butt right?"

"How long are you planning to stay here?" surprised she didn't raised her voice.

"I was just waiting for you to calm down. I'm sorry for breaking into your home. But I mean it that the door was opened when I-"

"I know it was opened. I…Left it open before leaving" she mumble the last part.

"Oh so you were the one that left it opened, not a very bright thing to do."

"Shut up! Give me a one good reason why I shouldn't burn you to a crisp?!"

"I mean you no harm and I'm no thief. I told you I'm looking for a place to stay."

"You definitely don't look like a scholar to me. You looked too stupid to be one."

"_Should I take that as a compliment or not?" _he sweat dropped.

"So you're a scholar? Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" he happily offered his hand.

The teen girl stared at his open hand giving him a raised eyebrow not trusting him in the slightest.

"Mordio…Rita Mordio" she didn't took his hand thinking he was acting weird.

"Nice to meet you Rita" he took back his hand.

"Why are you looking for a place to stay?"

"I…um I'm new here in Aspio is it right?"

"You don't look like you're from around here. You want to look for a place to stay in this city ask someone else who will care. I could care less if you don't have one."

"_She's very nice" _thought the sarcastic Uzumaki.

"I thought you could help me."

"Well I won't now leave before I start casting spells again."

This time Naruto wasn't intimidated by her warning. He was able to read her judging from her expression he stood staring into her green eyes. There was something in them, a very familiar feeling it was right there. The blond shinobi could see the same feeling that he knew very well, it was the feeling of loneliness. It will be understandable why her attitude is rude and harsh for someone who probably lived her entire life all on her own without having anyone being there for her. He felt like he could understand her if she has never had any friends before, though it surprised him with the people he has met in this city. That was why he didn't have scared from her threat if she was only trying to push him away from her, from getting closer to her. Unlike him who once strived for attention to feed his loneliness Rita wanted to keep feeding it by pushing those around her aside.

"Hey Rita? If it's okay with you how about if you let me stay with you?"

"What?! Didn't you hear me?! Ask someone else who cares I won't repeat myself again now leave!" her cheeks have suddenly heat up at the way he said "to stay with her."

"Look I can help you on whatever you need. You're a scholar that means you're onto that blast research right?"

"Blast research….? Argh! You idiot! It's called blastia not blast you really are stupid."

"How about if I become your assistant on your research or something, I promise to do my best?"

"I am not interested in having an assistant now leave already!"

"Come on just give me a chance I really don't know a thing about this city. The least you could do is help me, I promise you I will repay you somehow."

"_Or this world…."_

"Why should I even help you?! I am not even interested in helping someone like you. You might even be planning to steal from me."

"I told you I'm not a thief! I'm new here and I would like to stay in your place. While I'm at it I can be your personal assistance in anything."

"You're really stubborn why can't you take a hint? I'm going to count to ten for you to leave or I will cast fire ball again, and this time I'm planning to burn you to a crisp. One…Two…."

"Rita I will clean your home and do all kinds of chores, anything to help you."

"Three…Four…Five…."

"I know you're a good person and you won't turn down my help."

"I already did dozens of times! Six…Seven…."

"Then give me a chance."

"Eight…Nine"

"Rita…." The Uzumaki gave a sigh.

"Ten!"

"I'll be your friend…."

"…." She was still gazing at him annoyed.

To Rita Mordio the word friend meant nothing to her, when she didn't know the meaning of the word. Her only friends were her books and her blastia research there was no one in the city of Aspio that was her friend. Her entire life was all about her research it was the only thing that matters to her that was what her existence was all about. As she gazed over the whiskered blond who was smiling brightly at her she felt so annoyed, of all the scholars in the city it has to be her, the one he has to bother. Why should she care about him not having a place to stay? Why would even bother her to ask her to stay with her? Why would he even bother asking her to be her friend? So many questions ran to her head and instead she didn't found answer to either one. The teen girl remained quiet as she went back to her hut leaving the door opened while Naruto blinked not knowing what to do.

"Does that mean yes?"

"….."

"Rita?"

"Just shut up, enter and close the door behind you!"

"Okay!" he smiled happily entering the hut happy that she might have accepted his offer.

"Rita where are you?" he looked around not seeing the young scholar.

"Up here idiot!"

The Uzumaki noticed she has taken the stairs up so he followed her. Arriving at the second floor he saw a desk with many books and documents. There was also a dresser which it obviously belongs to her. There was another area in the second floor that caught his attention there were many kinds of potions on a counter top along with some test tubes. A bed stood on the right corner it made him happy at least the place was bigger than his apartment. He didn't have a problem staying here, better something than nothing. Getting back to the teen girl she was checking some of the papers on her desk before turning her attention to him. The whiskered shinobi felt nervous at the way she was staring at him, there was still that hint in her green eyes that she didn't trusted him. He knew it was going to take time for her to trust him so he wasn't bothered by it.

"I swear you better not be thinking in stealing anything from me, especially my research that will be crossing the line with me."

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not a thief?!"

"Fine, I suppose you can stay here for a little while. But you better pull your own weight pal."

"Of course! I promise to do my best in helping you and that's what I'm going to do. I never go back on my word."

"We'll see how long that positive attitude will last. As long as you stay under this roof you will do anything I say. You first mentioned being my assistant I might hold on to that. I don't like sharing my research with no one even if you volunteered to be one."

"No problem I'm here to help you in anything you need. Even your blastia research…Um by the way what's blastia?"

"What….?" Her eyes widened in pure shock thinking she heard wrong.

"I told you I'm new here okay? I don't know much about it" he scratched the back of his head giving his usual fox grin.

"You don't know what blastia is? How can that be? It's inconsiderable that you haven't heard about it, for crying out loud this is the city of scholars who dedicate their lives to blastia research!"

"Hello newbie here, I've only being in this city for like a day" he sweat dropped.

"_More like an hour or so" _he mentally corrected.

"This is great, instead of going back to my work I have to waste my time explaining you the concepts of blastia. I suppose you don't know what aer is or a blastia core either?"

"Air of course I know what air is, we're breathing it right now."

"Not air with an "i" you idiot! Aer with an "e""

"Oh then I guess I don't know it, same goes with the blastia core thingy" he smiled in a silly way.

"I regret already letting you stay here. How can you expect to be my assistant when you don't even know the fundamentals?"

"I thought you said you don't want anyone helping you in your research."

"That doesn't mean I won't consider your idea. Okay now let's go down, you have a lot to learn" she climbed down the stairs giving a sigh as he followed her.

"_He really is stupid me and my big mouth."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Naruto stood seated on the ground while Rita was using her chalkboard teaching everything there is to know about aer and blastia. The young scholar wrote the words with their meaning and she explained them in her own words according to her knowledge of the terms. Now the Uzumaki was never the kind to pay attention when he was at the shinobi academy, but this time he will make an exception. He was determined to help the teen in anything in agreement that she will let him stay here so it was very important he does his best if he doesn't want her to kick him out. Not paying attention or falling asleep during her special class was out of the question, so he stood quiet and paid attention to every word she said. The information he was being taught was really interesting and it was the beginning that she was slowly showing interest to this new world. Maybe with some getting used to he might come to cherish this world as much as his home world.

* * *

(Skit title: Rita's test)

Rita: Naruto what is aer?

Naruto: it is a powerful energy that can be fatal to people and the environment if there's enough of it. It's also what fuels the blastia cores.

Rita: if there's a high concentration level of aer to put it precise but still your answer is acceptable and you're correct on the aer being fuel for a blastia core. Next question what are blastia cores?

Naruto: piece of cake, there are the source to power up any type of blastia they're the heart of the blastia.

Rita: correct now last question. What is blastia?"

Naruto: ancient technology that can work with a blastia core. It's a very resourceful technology that can provide us with heat, water, food, barriers among other things. Bodhi blastia it's a certain type of blastia can be used to enhance one's combat capabilities. Well how did I do?"

Rita: not bad, at least you now know the basics. I might name you my assistant someday. But still you're an idiot.

Naruto: Rita that's harsh!

* * *

"You did well you can be a quick learner" her tone was regular not like her usual rude tone.

"I have the best teacher" he smiled widely.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere I won't let you stay at my place for free from doing so."

"Not like I'm expecting you will."

"Let me set some rules before we move on. You know you will have to do some chores and help me on anything if you want food to be serve on you and if you want to continue being on this roof. Also if you tick me off or annoy me in some way I'll kick you out in a heartbeat, are we clear?"

"Yes mam'!"

"Just call me Rita, the "mam'" thing makes me sound old. I'm only fifteen" she got annoyed with her left eye twitching.

"No problem Rita!"

"_He's really into it I wonder how long that excitement will last. I'm going to make him work until he can no longer stand up. Maybe that way he will change his mind and leave" _she mentally grinned.

"How about if I clean your place….? It's really a mess."

"So sue me, I'm always busy with my blastia research to focus in cleaning my hut. You're going to exhaust yourself to death with all the mess."

"I'll do it in no time" the Uzumaki gave a grin making a cross shape hand seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!

"What the!" the teen scholar stood wide eyed in shock seeing so many of the whiskered blond, there were a total of ten shadow clones.

"All right everyone we have a job to do! We're going to clean this place from the ground up. We'll leave this place shinny and spotless!"

"Yes sir!"

"Wait! You break something you're out of here do you hear me?!"

"Don't worry we'll be careful" replied one of the clones.

In just a matter of thirty minutes the shadow clones teamwork has proven to be very effective. They have organized and cleaned the entire inside of the hut, the results it was truly a sight of wonder. Rita stood with wide eyes gazing around at how her place looked like. This was the first time she has ever seen her place so clean, she even rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things or that she was dreaming. The young scholar admitted everything she was seeing was pretty much real and she still couldn't believe it. Once the blond shinobi was done with the entire cleanup he called his clones back and they all disappeared shocking the teen girl. He smiled widely knowing she must be pleased with his work this kind of job will make his stay at her place permanent that was for sure. Slowly Rita walked over to him she suddenly grabbed him by his collar and started shaking him like a rag doll her eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder.

"How!?"

"Rita stop! You're making me dizzy!"

"How did you do that?! How did you make so many duplicates of yourself?! I've never seen an arte like it, or better yet what kind of blastia are you using?" she stopped shaking him leaving the poor Uzumaki all dizzy.

"Everything is spinning…."

"Come on show me your blastia, I need to study it."

"I-I'm not using one."

"What? How can that be? You must be using one for you to perform artes" she stood studying him getting a little too close for comfort.

"Um well I don't use those thing you called "artes" and I'm not using a blastia either" he blushed at her close proximity.

"It can't be…How? I must know how you can perform such thing without the use of a blastia? You must be using a bodhi blastia like mine see" she pointed to the gold colored accessory on her neck looking like a necklace.

"This is a bodhi blastia this amplifies my fighting capabilities allowing me to cast magic spells. And you say you're not using one."

"I think I can trust you. I can tell you but it will be a little long to explain."

"You'll have plenty of time to explain. I'm on my way to buy some groceries and you're coming with me."

"Sure thing I'm supposed to help you with anything, count me in!"

* * *

(Skit title: the beginning of friendship part 1)

Naruto: You know Rita, I'm glad you let me stay at your place.

Rita: you're starting to show some interesting points to why I should let you. Don't get me wrong I don't like you, I'm more interested in knowing why you can perform that technique without the use of blastia. It has perked my curiosity to a high level.

Naruto: I will tell you I promise. So does that mean you're no longer interested in blastia research?

Rita: argh! Don't be stupid I will always be loyal to blastia. But if there's something that catches my interest then I must study it.

Naruto: in other words...You mean me.

Rita suddenly turning red before glaring at him, she smacked his head.

Rita: not like that you idiot!

She ran off ahead of him.

Naruto: ouch…What did I said wrong?

* * *

(Time skip)

As they walked the streets of the city of Aspio Naruto told Rita everything he knows. About chakra and his ability to perform ninjutsu he saw nothing wrong with it, since he already saw the teen scholar as a friend. To think he believed she wasn't going to be interested in the topics, boy was he wrong big time. As soon as he explained her everything the genius mage was really interested, in fact she looked to be ecstatic. She listened to every one of his words only giving her full paying attention to the whiskered blond, her eyes widened while they were glowing truly captivated in the topic. She was already in deep thought thinking of the many possible theories, but mainly the blond next to her has brought her some interest. Now she thought he has captivated her in a research type of way and she was glad she chose to let him live with her.

"_Looks like letting him live with me wasn't a mistake after all" _she mentally smiled at the incoming research data she might unlock.

* * *

(Skit title: Naruto interesting research material)

Rita: this is truly amazing I never thought something as this" chakra" to exist. So you say all living beings have chakra?

Naruto: that's right chakra is colored blue and is part of our body system. Without it we can die.

Rita: it's that vital for our survival, this chakra really is very interesting. You say you use chakra to perform your techniques?

"Naruto: yeah that's what consists of doing jutsu. The stronger the jutsu is the more chakra it will consume. Lucky for me I have large amounts of chakra so I can perform many jutsu, my stamina also helps which I have plenty of it.

Rita: I see, Naruto you're truly interesting research material. I can't wait to study you!

Naruto: Um…Rita why are you looking at me like that?

Rita: you will be my personal experiment.

Naruto: what? Experiment?

Rita: don't worry it won't hurt…much

Naruto: *gulping nervously*

Naruto: _Maybe it was a mistake to be living with her after all._

* * *

As they resumed walking with Rita taking the lead because she knew the city like the back of her hand she knew the way to the grocery shop. However things were different which Naruto has taken a noticed while walking the streets, it with the people passing them by. Every single person or scholar they passed they seemed to be keeping their distance from them, he had no idea what was wrong with those people. That was until he realized it wasn't at him they were trying to avoid but at the teen mage next to him. For some reason he didn't know they were keeping their distance from her, or maybe they were all rude. Now he knew Rita was a bit of mean and harsh but she was really a good person with a kind heart, it could be they were scare of her attitude and he didn't blame them. Once he took a glance at the teen girl he saw a glint in her green eyes, there was a hint of sadness and sorrow in them.

"_Are they that scared of Rita? She did burned my butt but she's not that scary once you get know her."_

They arrived at the grocery shop and as soon as the shop keeper saw the young mage he freaked out but tried to remain calm. Rita ignored him and told him the things she needed while the Uzumaki kept checking what the shop has to offer. There was quit of a nice selection of fruits, vegetable, dairy products and meat enough to fuel his appetite. The teen scholar chose some apples and bananas, potatoes, carrots, lettuce, tomatoes and some pork. She gave the shop keeper some golden coins he has never seen before they were definitely not ryou as the money he usually knows. Looks like it was another thing he needs to know from this world. After she was done paying the shopkeeper put all of the bought groceries in a couple of paper bags and soon both were off heading back to the hut. As they resumed their walking the people were doing the same behavior as when they were passing here the first time.

"Rita?"

"What?" she sounded annoyed.

"The people are acting a bit weird around us."

"Just ignore them. It's not us, but me…."

"Are they scared of you?"

"Nothing liked that, they're just trying to avoid me" her green eyes softened slightly.

"Why would they do that?"

"Everyone in the city thinks I'm weird. It doesn't bother me I don't care what they think of me. I just think they're jealous of my high intellect."

"You're anything but weird. I think you're a cool person to hang out with."

"Tch didn't I tell you flattery won't get you anywhere, stop complimenting me" her cheeks have suddenly turned into a shade of pink.

"But I'm being honest I see no reason for the people to avoid you."

"Don't pay attention to them because I sure don't."

"….." the Uzumaki's cerulean eyes softened having an image when he was little being ignored by the villagers of Konoha reminding of the pain it caused him in his life.

"Doesn't it hurt?" he spoke softly.

"What?" she stopped walking not hearing him?

"I mean, doesn't it hurt that no one would bother talking to you?"

"Why bother asking?"

"It must hurt that no one will talk to you all of them avoiding you like you weren't there."

"…" her eyes softened but she scoffed resuming her walking.

"Come on I'm getting hungry!"

"_It's just as I thought, she's lonely. She doesn't want to admit it but she's really begging for someone to acknowledge her. That's why she probably buries herself so much in her blastia research to ignore the pain and because it's the only thing she has in her life…Rita." _

"Hey idiot!" she turned to him.

"Rita you can call me by my name you know? You already called me by it once" he sweat dropped.

"I will call you whatever I feel like. Just to let you know that you're cooking dinner…."

"Cooking…Um I don't…You see I'm not a very good cook" he scratched the back of his head.

"_The only thing I can make is ramen" _the Uzumaki mentally sighed mentioning his favorite food.

"Figures, you're not just an idiot but you're useless at cooking. You're supposed to help me with anything and so far you're not doing a good job" she got annoyed at his answer.

"Well maybe you can teach me to cook. You already taught me about blastia and aer."

"Don't you know anything? Now you want me to teach you too cook how useless you can be?"

"If you teach me a few recipes I promise I'll be the one to cook for you from now on."

"Fine, but if you're cooking is terrible I'll kick you out of my place got it?!"

"Got it!"

* * *

(Skit title: Naruto's origin part 1)

Naruto: what was that money you gave to the shop keeper?

Rita: huh? That was gald.

Naruto: oh right, I just…I never saw it before."

Rita: seriously? You got to be kidding me! You don't even know what gald is.

Naruto: I know now it's the money right right!

Rita: hey idiot

Naruto: Rita I would be happy if you call me by my name.

Rita: what kind of crazy place are you from anyway?

Naruto: place….?"

Rita: where's your home? What city you come from? I find it very strange that you would come from one of the cities of Terca Lumireis. You don't know about blastia, or aer you don't even know about gald. That gives me plenty of reason to think you're not from around here at all.

Naruto: *forcing a smile* my village is very far from here, and I don't think if I will ever return.

Rita: what's the name of your village?

Naruto: don't want to rush you but I'm feeling very hungry, I'll race you to the hut!

He ran off at fast speed.

Rita: hey wait! You haven't answered my question about your village! What an idiot.

* * *

(Time skip)

After arriving to the hut in which Naruto won the friendly race and Rita was yelling at him for making her run. They went to start with the cooking and as the young mage said she started with the cooking lessons to the Uzumaki. She carefully explained the procedure to make the food with the ingredients they bought and just like when she was teaching him about the basics of blastia and other stuff from her research the whiskered blond listened paying attention. After forty minutes the blond shinobi managed to make the dish which it was roasted pork he cut the fresh cooked meal serving a piece in a plate. He gave it to the young scholar seated in her desk she was going to be the official judge taster. She cut a small piece, blowing it a little before tasting it. The blond shinobi stood waiting patiently until she swallowed the piece ready to give her call on the dish.

"How is it?"

"It's good acceptable. The pork could use some more seasoning though you cooked the meat just about right. Not bad for your first time cooking."

"Does that mean I passed?" he smiled.

"In a way yes, but you better start cooking better. I can be very picky when it comes to food."

"Yes mam'-I mean Rita! Sorry about that."

"You can serve yourself if you like."

"Thanks!"

The whiskered blond happily served a nice portion of his own dish. And he was actually it was the first time he has cooked something that wasn't ramen, not that he was glad he wasn't eating ramen. It will always remain as his favorite food of all time he picked up the pork and enjoyed the taste while the genius mage resumed her eating too. Both teens stood quiet eating for a while there was nothing to say when they were focusing on their dish. Naruto's appetite was big for he has finished his food in a matter of minutes, it really hit the spot and since he wasn't that hungry he chose to only have one serving. His eyes turned to Rita as the teen was still eating, somehow he saw himself in her. Remembering how the people were avoiding her imagining it was always like this for her that she has gotten used to the treatment. The loneliness she must be feeling was probably worse than the one he used to feel and he wanted to break that barrier with the young scholar.

"What?" she replied annoyed noticing he was staring at her for a while?

"It's nothing, don't worry about it.

"Is there something you want to tell me just say it."

"It's nothing Rita-"

"Shut up and say it!"

"Um…Okay! I…I was just thinking about the people ignoring you."

"I told you not to worry about that. They're just jealous, they avoid me because they think I'm smarter than they which it's true by the way" she resumed her eating.

"But it doesn't hurt you?"

She stopped her eating gazing at the blond annoyed.

"Why do you keep bringing that up?! It doesn't hurt me at all!"

"I know it does…."

"It doesn't okay?! So drop it already!"

"You don't have to hide it anymore Rita I know it hurts to be ignore I know you feel lonely. I used to feel that way too when I was little, my parents were gone so I was on my own. There was a time in my village I used to be ignored by everyone they will do anything to avoid me. They didn't even want their kids to spend time with me or play with me. I remember how much it hurt it felt like my entire existence was empty, like I had no purpose in this world. The pain of being lonely is truly painful. I think you became obsessive to your blastia research because you wanted to hide the loneliness, it's the only thing you have for a purpose in your life."

"….." the genius mage stood with wide eyes as the blond Uzumaki smiled at her.

"Well you don't have to feel that way anymore. Because I'm here, I will be your friend. With me around you will never feel lonely again!"

Rita stood in thought with wide eyes his words have somehow moved her. Hearing them she felt like he means what he just said and she felt like she can put her whole trust in him. His experience with loneliness has really touched her and she felt the same way since she was orphan and she has been on her own for as long as she can remembers. The teen mage felt her cheeks heat up a little and she didn't understood why hearing his words has made her heart beat faster than usual. His smile was adorable and maybe all of her regrets of letting him stay at her hut were all erased for good. Deep inside she wanted him to stay and this time, it wasn't because he was important for her research material due to the new discovery of chakra. Getting back to her senses she resumed her eating while pretending she was annoyed avoiding eye contact with the whiskered blond, ignoring her fast heart beat and an unknown feeling.

* * *

(Skit title: beginning of friendship part 2)

Naruto: I'm glad we're friends Rita.

Rita: *chewing* *chewing*

Naruto: I will always be your friend, so if there's anything you need let me know okay?

Rita:…

Naruto: Rita you listening?

Rita: I can hear you just fine! And who says you're my friend? You're not my friend, you're my new research material got it?!"

Naruto: hehe whatever you say.

Rita: idiot. Now leave me alone! I would like to finish the pork in peace.

Naruto: okay! Guess I'm going to hit the sack then.

Rita: you will sleep in the first floor you will have to get used to sleeping on the floor.

Naruto: that's fine by me, I'll get used to it. Night Rita!

He leaves while she resumed her eating and her cheeks have heat up.

Rita: he's such an idiot. Who would see me as a friend? But then again, I guess despite being different we share something in common.

* * *

Naruto gave a happy sigh as he has climbed down the stairs looking for his spot to have a goodnight sleep. Maybe it wasn't the best spot staring at a corner with nothing but the cold floor to use for a bed he will have to make the best of it. What a day it has turned out to be for him, he has been sent through another world in another dimension by his teacher, he has no clue of this world whatsoever though his new friend has taught him a few things about it and there was a possibility he might never return to his home again leaving him with no choice but to get used to this world. As he lied down on the floor the many thoughts of his friends and precious people came rushing to him like a strong wave. It was too much for the Uzumaki the thoughts and memories were causing tears to form, he stood strong drying his eyes. Thinking about everyone will only hurt him so he remained strong and try to move on at least he had a place to call home and a friend.

"**Not bad Naruto. You managed to convince that spit fire to let you stay with her. Though I pity you, she's worse than that pink hared kunoichi you like." **

"_Hehe I guess she has a more fiery temper than Sakura-chan and her attitude too. But I can tell she's really a good person. She probably acts that way because she lacks the socializing skills since she rarely speaks to anyone. I've seen how the people of this city avoids her thinking she's weird, if they could only see wonderful person Rita is." _

"**Not surprised you're going to act like a goody goody with her, despite her setting your butt on fire." **

"_I kind of had that coming for entering her home when she has out. But it was her fault for leaving the door opened."_

"**What are you going to do now?" **

"_I guess I will stay in Aspio for a little while longer. I'm planning in leaving to explore this new world, I want to see new places and meet more people. Of course I will convince Rita to accompany me no way I'm leaving her alone." _

"**I don't have a choice in the matter. I will support you but don't get any ideas that I care for you."**

"_Of course not Kurama you have to keep your reputation as the big bad nine tails fox" _he chuckle.

"**It comes with the job" **the fox gave a grin.

"_Goodnight…." _He closed his eyes slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

(Time skip)

Naruto was snoring softly managing to actually sleep in the floor not realizing he wasn't alone. Not too far from him Rita stood watching him looking in thought. Hearing his snoring annoyed her thinking it was rude and impolite. It was a mystery to the genius mage why she will ever agree to let someone she barely knows to sleep in her home. If the other scholars finds out there's a boy two years older than her living in the same roof they will go into a full panic hysteria, and she would prefer to avoid that. Yet there was something about him, something she didn't understand about his personality and the strong resolve his words seems to hold. The teen scholar shook those thoughts aside she was holding a blanket and she was looking unsure if it was the right thing to do. She was still not fond of the idea of sharing her place with someone. Then his words from earlier came to her head as she remember them clearly.

"_**I know you feel lonely…."**_

"_How would he know?"_

"_**I used to be ignored by everyone they will do anything to avoid me. They didn't even want their kids to spend time with me or play with me. I remember how much it hurt it felt like my entire existence was empty, like I had no purpose in this world. The pain of being lonely is truly painful."**_

"_We do share something in common, I really do hate when they avoid me when they think I'm weird." _

"_**You don't have to feel that way anymore. Because I'm here, I will be your friend. With me around you will never feel lonely again!"**_

"_Friend…Yeah right" _she sighed as she walked over to him and place the blanket around him.

She started walking heading to her bed as she reached for the stairs she was stopped by some mumbling coming from the whiskered blond.

"I'll have the ramen with the boil pork…." he was obviously talking in his sleep.

"_He is so stupid."_

* * *

(Time skip)

That night for reasons unknown Rita has had the best sleep she has ever had in her entire life. Maybe because she has never had a goodnight rest like right now, she also slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Just to let you know this story is taking place before the events of the game. I will get to that in the next chapter and also I will be updating this story more often so look forward for more chapters. Let me know what you think with reviews, following story and adding it to favorites. Thank you very much and I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: Departing to the imperial capital


	2. Departing to the imperial capital

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio I am so tired of saying the same thing over and over again give it a rest people.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

* * *

Chapter 2 Departing to the imperial capital

(Time skip: one week later)

(Location: library Aspio the sealed city of scholars Terca Lumireis)

It was another day in the sealed city where the scholars were busy doing their research. For Naruto it was another day of doing his usual chores today, he has been asked by Rita to go to the library and pick her a couple of books on aer research. The Uzumaki smiled after leaving with the teen mage for a week he has come memorized the entire city like the palm of his hand. Namely he already knew the library inside and out thanks to the Mordio who showed him, around and even gave him a tour to the location of every book by category. Meaning it was going to be very easy for the blond shinobi because he already knew where to look. He gave a friendly wave to the librarian as he reached the isle where book were located. It won't take him that long, carefully he searched through the titles of the dozens of books. If he gets the wrong books he could beat Rita was going to smack him silly for screwing up but that wasn't going to happen.

The whiskered shinobi smiled spotting one of the books, picking them up he needed two more. Shortly he found the second one a little on the far right and the last one on the far corner of the left side. He was happy he was early from finding the books the teen mage was going to be pleased with his quick work. The blond has been in deep thought lately due to his future plans he was planning in leaving the city and hopefully he can convince the young scholar to go with him. He has being very curious to know more about this world, he wanted to visit new cities and meet new people because honestly the scholars from Aspio are plain old boring. Rita has told him about the many towns in Terca Lumireis as well as the outside world which it was filed of monsters it was the exact reason why they were using blastia for barriers to protect the cities from them. Another thing that brought his interest was the war between humans and monsters that took place years ago.

With the book he was looking in possession he went to the counter of the librarian for check out. He signed the documents for borrowing the books putting all three of them under Rita's name. The librarian blinked wondering why he would do that unless the obvious, he was doing a favor for the young mage. He chose to ignore him as the preparations were completed for him to take the books. The Uzumaki left the library while some of the scholars passing by were giving him strange looks as a result that they knew about him. After a week they realized he was become a friend of the Mordio and thus they all thought he was weird too. It surprised that all the scholars in this city were considered smart people, but that's not how the whiskered shinobi saw them. With their current treatment on the teen mage he will shrug them off and probably give them the same treatment. What matter to him the most so far he was living a great life in this world with his first friend? There were no regrets.

"**You really do enjoy being her delivery boy."**

"_I have to if I want to continue living with her. Besides I don't mind helping her with the chores and picking books for her. Rita is always busy I wish she should lighten up and take some time off."_

The whiskered shinobi has suddenly stopped walking as an idea has struck him he smiled brightly.

"_That's it! I just had the best idea for giving her a nice relaxing vacation. I never thought about it before its perfect." _

"**Weren't you planning in leaving this city to travel around this world? You've been here for a week."**

"_That will be it! Since I want to travel around this world I will bring Rita along for the ride as a way for her to enjoy herself and take a break from all the blastia research."_

"**Don't forget chakra research. She's being using you for a guinea pig to study chakra."**

"_The experiments didn't hurt that much. The only problem I can see from all of this is, she's very stubborn. If I tell her to take some r and r from her research she will smack me and say something that blastia research is way too important than any break. I need to find a way to convince her without going berserk." _

"**Why don't you invite her to join you in your travels…As a date?" **

"_What….?" _He blinked trying to get the information in.

The demon fox was grinning from behind his cage.

"**You heard me, ask her out. Your trip will be one big long date, she won't resist. Who knows she might have a thing for you." **

"_Oh please this is Rita we're talking about she doesn't like me that way. And also I don't like her that way because I…." _

He pause thinking of a certain pink haired kunoichi and the harsh truth that he might never see her again he was forever trapped in this world. It was probably time for him to face reality remembering Kakashi sent him to this world protecting him from the fate of his world, which by now it has been taken over by Madara's infinite tsukuyomi. The whiskered blond was shaking his fists in anger that his home was doomed by the Uchiha, in the end he failed everyone. The Uzumaki took a deep breath erasing his thoughts he needed to think about the present, he needed strength to go on and find a way to move on. No matter how much it was hurting him inside he has to forget about the past when it was too cruel to do so. It was impossible to forget about all of his friends, the precious people who acknowledged accepting him as a human being and not as a jinchurikki.

"**I know it must be tough for you. But you will have to move on our world is probably taken over by Madara's eye jutsu by now. They're all being controlled and manipulated by him. There is nothing that can be done if we can't find a way to return."**

"_I know what you're saying but it's not that easy to forget just like that. Moving on and stop loving Sakura-chan it's too much for me, but as long as I can find a purpose and friends I will go on."_

"**You will feel better when you find yourself a nice vixen that will gladly accept your children, the perfect mate."**

"_What the?! It's too early for any of that, I haven't even thought about it either. Sheesh Kurama you're going too fast." _

"**You never know and you're no longer a kid. You're old enough to have a mate, get marry and have children." **

"_Let's move on from that topic and get going. I don't want to keep Rita waiting. But maybe she won't notice I left she was too focused working on something from her research." _

"**Just think about it. You still have the time of the world to decide." **

"_What's with you and mating?" _he sweat dropped.

* * *

(Time skip)

Naruto finally arrived at Rita's hut he immediately heard noises coming from the second floor. The whiskered shinobi wasn't surprised to hear them the genius mage was still working on a project as part of her research. He silently closed the front door even with the noise there was no need to close it so quietly. He placed the books nearby as he climbed the stairs, reaching the top the young scholar was still going at it. She was seated on her desk wearing her goggles using her tools working on a regular size device from the sight the Uzumaki could tell it was a blastia. Now he needed to be careful not to disturbed her because the last time he did, he gulped remembering she casted fire ball on him. If there was one thing she hated was to be interrupted when she was busy in her research. Unfortunately for him he accidentally tripped and it was loud enough for the mage to hear, she paused from her work.

"_I'm dead…."_

"Please Rita don't kill me! I didn't mean to interrupt you honest!"

The teen scholar got up from her desk lifting her goggles. Now usually she will get angry at him and she will either smack him or cast a spell on him. But it was different now because after a week the whiskered blond has been living with her they have grown close. She admitted in secrecy she enjoys his company and her place has been very lively with him around, she has never noticed the difference sharing her place with someone. The blond has become a good friend of her and in that week she has realized how her existence felt completed when she has a friend by her side. To have somebody who will acknowledge her was truly a great feeling, she also felt livelier and happier. She was able to go on with her research feeling more confident with no doubt or thoughts of negativity to get in the way. Life has been very well for the young mage, it showed how much she was in need of a friend. Instead of giving him a frown or her usual annoyed expression, she actually smiled at the blond.

"It's okay I just finished."

"You're finally done with the aer thingy."

"It's called an aer absorption blastia not thingy, you remember I told you what it does?" she turned to him eyeing him waiting for his answer, and it better be the correct one.

"Yep, it's a blastia with the purpose to collect aer in its surroundings. If the aer is too highly concentrated then it will absorb large quantities of it. How was that?"

"You're correct you're starting to sound smarter, that's a good sign that you're not that stupid. There might be some hope for you after all."

"Rita why do you have to be so harsh? By the way I brought you the books you asked me to get, they're in the first floor" he face faulted but instead she ignored him hiding her smile.

"Thanks I'll read them later. I may have finished working on it. But I haven't officially test it yet, I don't know if it will work or not."

"There's only one way to find out right?"

"You're right. I'm going to activate it. If it does work then it should be able to absorb the aer flowing in this area."

"I'm crossing my fingers" the Uzumaki did as he said.

"Here goes…."

She pressed the correct buttons to make it work. The blastia glowed as a result it has being activated it was slowly glowing brighter followed by a really loud noise. She blinked looking concerned because it shouldn't be making that noise in the first place, something was really wrong. Naruto on the other hand looked like nothing was bothering thinking that's who it supposed to work. That is until the blastia made an even louder noise that made both covered their ears. The blastia was now losing smaller parts and it being dismantled, it has become from absorbing aer into a small time bomb. The blond was still clueless of what was happening with her invention to him it looked like it was doing its job absorbing the aer.

"Hm…Rita is it supposed to be doing that?"

"No" she replied nervous.

"Oh…Then what is it doing? You did activate it."

"Its system is being overloaded. The aer its absorbing has seemed to malfunction its mechanism, leading for the blastia to reach critical stage. It's going to reach meltdown status."

"In other words" he blinked looking worried.

"It's going to explode."

"Oh that's okay-what?!"

"Take cover!"

The Uzumaki has grabbed the scholar hitting the ground as the newly developed blastia exploded. The explosion itself wasn't that big or too life threatening. But it was enough to take down the desk and everything else around it, leading for the results to be a big mess. The blond shinobi gazed down at the teen as Rita realized that he was on top of her in a very compromising situation. Her cheeks heat up rudely getting the tall blond off of her, he offered her his hand and she kindly accept it. When they took a closer look, they sweat dropped at the sight the young mage wasn't expecting its malfunction while the blond jinchurikki wasn't expecting it will blow up and cause quite a mess for him. The Mordio gave a sigh after all the hours she put up making that blastia it has all gone to waste. But she didn't look that disappointed with herself not minding going back to square one because she had a feeling it was to failed.

"Sorry about that Rita."

"What are you apologizing for? You had nothing to do with this. It's all part of being a researcher sometimes you succeed and sometimes you will fail. Even geniuses can make mistakes."

"I didn't expect it was going to blow up like that."

"I kind of suspected it was going to be. That blastia was a different model from the first one I built long ago. I should have made a copy of it when I had the chance. I had to be a sucker for blastia cores and gave it away to that knight."

"Why would you give it away?"

"It happened a year ago when I was doing research at the temporal facility near the town of Shinzotania. This older knight came to me and he was willing to give me a small blastia core in exchange for giving him information about aer. I told him everything I knew and help him as I could, so he gave it to me after. But it was worth having."

"I'm sure you will build a better one next time to beat yourself for it."

"Not now, it will take me a while to gather the necssary materials to build another one."

"**Ask her about your traveling plans" **reminded the demon fox.

"_Oh right I almost forgot about that. Thanks for the reminder Kurama." _

"Say Rita?"

"Hm….?"

"I was wondering…." He paused picking the right words to say.

"That's right, this mess. Naruto you know what this means?"

"Right I'm cleaning it up now!" he smiled putting his plans on hold keeping in mind that he has to tell her about his journey.

She nodded as he started gathering the things needed to clean the mess caused by the failure blastia. These were the times she was glad the whiskered blond was present it was great to have someone clean up the place for you. If it weren't for him her hut would still be looking like a garbage bin she did felt a little guilty for taking advantage of his kindness. It wasn't everyday a kindhearted blond would offer to help her on anything in exchange for letting stay at her home. The truth he was too good to be true even with the way she has treated him he still treats her with respect. With him around she won't have to worry of seeing her hut like a mess again. The mage kept her smile to herself when the blond was finished with cleaning up, but there was nothing she could with the broken desk and other pieces of furniture.

"There all done! What should I do with the desk and the other stuff?"

"Just leave it there for now. That reminds me we should start preparing to head out."

"Head out? Head out where?" he felt excited because they were going to be leaving the city.

"To the Shaikos ruins, there's something I would like to investigate there."

"All right field trip!"

"Don't be so loud idiot. And it's not a field trip it's a research trip. I'm going to give you an important task I want you to buy us some supplies for the trip. Items that will be useful, food and other things we may need. Keep in mind we're leaving the city, which means we'll ran into monsters."

"Right leave it to me I'll buy us enough supplies" he was about to walk out.

"So you have gald to buy them?" she stopped him in his tracks while crossing her arms.

"Er…Hehe I guess I forgot" he scratched the back of his head.

"**Doubt you can buy anything in this world with ryou." **

"_Yeah you have a valid point there." _

"And here I thought you were going to get smart if I made you my assistant, guess not."

Rita sighed thinking he was hopeless just like that he was about to ran off and buy supplies without gald. She walked over to the other side where her bed stood, picking something from underneath the furniture. The Uzumaki gazed at her she has taken a large bag it didn't looked heavy but there seems to be a highly amount of gald in it. Now that his guess if he was going to buy the necessary supplies she was obviously going to give the money to buy them. The expression in the mage's eyes said she holding something important, obviously because it was gald. Money is very important not caring if it's from another world. She was in deep thought as she approached him with the medium size bag her face said she was feeling hesitant for a moment.

"Here…This is all of the gald I've been saving. It will be needed to buy the supplies. I'm counting on you to take responsibility for it."

"Sure thing you can count on me. How much gald there is in the bag?"

"Three thousand…."

"Whoa! That's a lot. Are you sure it's safe for me to be carrying all that gald in the city?"

"That's why I'm putting you in charge of it. I'm warning you, don't spend all of it are we clear?" her tone was dangerous.

"Crystal!"

* * *

(Skit title: the dresser)

Naruto: leave it to me with buying the supplies.

Rita: make sure you don't screw up.

Naruto: no problem. By the way Rita I think the door to your dresser is open.

Rita: no don't! stay away from it!

Naruto: what's wrong?

He opens the door complete taking a peek inside and stood quietly without saying a word or moving a muscle.

Naruto:…..

Rita: Naruto!

Naruto: I…I'm so sorry Rita I didn't mean to look inside!

Rita: you…listen up.

She grabs him by his collar giving him a menacing look.

Rita: if you tell another living being what you saw in that dresser. I am going to kill you. I'm going to roast you, then freeze you, and then shock you until you're nothing but ashes. Are we clear?

Naruto: *trembling* you couldn't have said it more clearly to me. You have my word I won't say a thing.

Rita: I mean it you will keep this a secret from anyone.

Naruto: yes Rita!

* * *

(Time skip)

The blond jinchurikki walked the streets keeping in mind Rita's warning. He was holding the gald bag tightly not wanting to drop it, he also kept his eyes on the people passing by he didn't know when there will be someone who will try to steal the bag from his hands. Three thousand gald was pretty much and you can buy many things with that kind of amount, but buying everything wasn't the point. Only to buy the necessary things they will need for their research trip to the Shaikos ruins, it was going to be the fundamental items. The whiskered shinobi stood in deep thought thinking of the supplies they were going to need the most as he was arriving at the shopping district of the city. There were so many things available in the different shops he spotted a couple of things they were going to need as primary supplies. The Uzumaki has carefully the ones who were truly important for emergencies apart from the rest of the items.

Rita has told him about the monsters inhabiting outside of the cities and the reason they used blastia to create barriers to prevent them from attacking the cities. He bought ten apple gels they were novice healing products which they were useful in a tight situation, following four life bottles they were mandatory in case one of them get unconscious. The blond shinobi bought other items and ingredients for the cooking and time really passed by since he first arrived at the shopping area. After almost half hour he was finally done with the shopping happily with his purchases, he placed the supplies in Rita's bag which she gave it to him before leaving. However there was a small problem that has occurred and he didn't even notice until the last minute. The blond gulped as he reached for the gald bag the teen mage gave him, and sadly it was empty. He has turned pale with fear knowing he was in deep trouble with the Mordio.

"_I didn't notice I spent every single gald, I'm in trouble."_

* * *

(Skit title: Uh oh)

Naruto: what am I going to do? Rita is going to kill me!

Kurama: I pity you, she warned you not to spend it all.

Naruto: I know I know! I didn't mean it. There were so many important items I needed to buy that I lost track of the amount of gald, I'm in so much trouble.

Kurama: she's going to be so angry with you she might kill you for real.

Naruto: don't bring that up please *gulps*

Kurama: why don't you tell her a thief stole the gald from you?

Naruto: she won't buy it because I already bought the items. It would have been understandable if I hadn't bought anything.

Kurama: then hide the items.

Naruto: and then what? I'm supposed to go with her to that place, the Shaikos ruins. Hiding the supplies won't do any good.

Kurama: just tell her a thief stole the money and she will have no choice but to cancel the trip.

Naruto: I don't know if I'll be able to lie to her. I have to sound very convincing and make sure she doesn't suspects a thing. I don't think I can lie to her.

Kurama: fine then it was nice knowing you. I doubt she will pay for your funeral.

Naruto: hey! Aren't you forgetting? If I die you die too, why are you so calm about it?

Kurama: just trying to find a way to amused myself.

Naruto: *sweat dropped*

* * *

(Time skip)

The Uzumaki took a long breath as he was standing in front of the door of Rita's hut. He was feeling so nervous beyond scare that he will have to deliver the bad news to the genius mage. He started thinking the many ways to bring her the news that he has spent all of the gald she gave him, but it really didn't mattered much. No matter how he will tell her, the news will definitely angered the young scholar especially when she trusted him that he will take care of looking after the gald. There was nothing else he could do but to tell her the truth, he messed up and now she was out of money. But looking it from a positive point of view they had plenty of supplies to make a successful trip to the Shaikos ruins so everything will be all right. Who he was trying to fool? He was in deep trouble he was warned not to spend all the gald and that's exactly what he did, there was no escape from this situation and the only thing he could do is to tell her.

"_Well here goes nothing."_

Taking a lot of courage the blond jinchurikki opened the door which it was obviously open. He slowly entered the hut not spotting the teen mage anywhere at the same slow pace he closed the door behind him. The Uzumaki sighed climbing the stairs the only place where she could was in the second floor, she must be waiting for his return. As he climbed he felt like he was walking death's door the thought terrified him of course the gald was important to her, and he spent it all. He felt terrible this wasn't supposed to happen but he didn't for being too careless, reaching the second floor he spotted Rita reading one of the books he borrowed from the library. Now as he got closer to her it was getting worse, like he was walking the green mile on towards his death sentence. There was no need to feel afraid he just has to tell her truth, who he was kidding he was ready to crap his pants from the fear.

"**Just tell her and get it over with." **

"_Easy for you to say…."_

"I'm back."

"Did you get the supplies?" she took her attention from the book to him.

"I did. It's all right here!" he smiled walking to her showing her bag which it was full.

The genius mage gave a nod in approval taking her bag they were all ready for the trip.

"And the gald….?"

"The gald hehe….Well-"

"Where is it?" she started searching for the bag.

"Um…I well you see Rita I kind of…."

"Where is it?" she raised her voice starting to get upset.

Naruto finally gave up because it was futile to hide it. The blond jinchurikki took the bag and hand it over to the teen which made her raised an eyebrow at first. The Mordio was now holding an empty bag where once there were three thousand gald. The whiskered shinobi stood waiting for her reaction feeling angry with himself for being irresponsible in the task she gave him. The scholar lowered her gaze before she tightened her fist and she was shaking from the incoming anger. Soon she raised her face to the blond, her green eyes were filled with so much anger she was really upset. The Uzumaki had to take a step back with the way she was looking at him this was by far the angriest and scariest expression she has ever given him. He was ready to face the worst because he knew very well of his mistake and he had every right to be scold and even hit for such. It hurt because he failed her but nothing compared to what she was feeling right now.

"You…What the hell did you do?!"

"I'm sorry Rita it was my fault-"

"You damn right it's your fault! I told you not spend it all!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware of the amount that was left, by the time I realized it was too late. I'm really sorry I don't blame you for being angry at me."

"You think you can bring back the three thousand gald just by apologizing? I can't believe you!" she glared at him her green eyes started to water.

"Rita…."

"It took me years, years! To save up all that gald and it only took you an hour to spend it all. You have no idea what I've been through or what I had to do to gained all that gald!"

"Rita-"

"Shut up! I was all alone I was four when I had to start looking for a job because nobody would bother taking me in. I had to rely only on myself, without a home I had to sleep on the ground. That gald you spent! It was the result of all the sweat and tears I endured in my entire life. I remember I worked so hard at the research institute that I eventually fell asleep most of the time I was out for two days. All my hard work finally paid off when I was given this place. I felt like all of the sacrifices I made were worth it…."

Naruto was heartbroken seeing the Mordio in such an emotional condition. He knew she was going to be upset but not like this, hearing her story has pained him deeply. From the few words of her short story spelling he clearly imagined all the pain she had to go through, she had a hard life in a similar way to him. One thing he didn't understand why his hear was feeling more pain and grief than what he usually feels when a friend of his is suffering or in trouble? Of course he cares for the teen scholar, knowing for one week was enough to know her and see her as a precious friend. He couldn't bear to see her like this, especially when she was on the brink to release tears, he walked over to her but the teen mage shoved him harshly not wanting his comfort. He had no idea all of that gald meant so much to her, for it being only money.

"Don't! Don't you dare touch me! How could you do this to me?! I trusted you! And you betrayed my trust. It's hard for me to trust people, but I felt like I can put all of my trust in you, I was so wrong."

"Rita listen to me!"

"I told you not to touch me!" she struggle but he managed to land his hands on her shoulder gazing down at her.

"Rita I'm sorry for being irresponsible, and for messing up and for not realizing how important that gald was to you. But I promise you, I will find a way to get those three thousand gald back to you. I promise if it's the last thing I'll do, you know me I never go back on my word."

"Good luck then…Go" she glared at him as she rudely removed his arms from her.

"What?"

"You heard me, go. Leave you're not welcome back to this place ever!"

"But…But what about the trip to the Shaikos ruins?"

"Didn't you realized it's been canceled you moron?! Now go, I don't want to see your face again!"

"Rita I don't want to leave you."

"Leave!" she shouted opening her scroll and casting a magic spell.

"Rita…."

The blond shinobi jumped back to the first floor, he dodged a fire ball spell. He looked up to stared at the hurtful green eyes of the Mordio it hurt him even more that he was the one who caused such damage to her. He knew nothing was going to be done by trying to talk to her, she was too angry to listen to reason. Not a single word left his mouth as the teen fired the same spell, he ran away from the hut. Not a chance to say a goodbye or another apology, but those last things weren't going to matter a thing to the mage. He was devastated it has come to this he was hurt that his friendship with the young scholar has ended so soon and he was the only one to blame for being irresponsible. His mistake caused him his friendship with the first friend he made in this world. The only thing he did was run as fast as he could away from the hut and away from Rita.

"_I'm sorry Rita…."_

* * *

(Skit title: anger)

Rita: why Naruto why?! Argh! I never thought you would screw up big time! I know you act sometimes like an idiot but not to an extent. I really did trust you why did you break my trust, you idiot?!

Rita: ARGH! You better not show your face here again or I will use my stronger spells on you!

Rita: stupid idiot!

* * *

(Time skip)

Naruto stood near the front entrance of the city, after a couple of minutes from running he was finally taking a break. The whiskered blond leaned his head on a wall still thinking everything that happened, his mistake and his now broken friendship with a certain teen mage. It felt like the week he has stayed with and the development of their friendship was for nothing, but he couldn't blame if she was angry with him or if she hated him now. If that was the case, then there was no reason for him to stay in Aspio anymore. He already planned in leaving the city of scholars in the first place because he wanted to travel around this new world. The only difference he wanted Rita to join him on his journey, with what just happened that won't be happening, he sighed as he was ready to depart as soon as possible. Now this city will only remind him of his big screw up that lead to the end of his friendship with a great person.

"_No turning back now, it will be better to leave. I know Rita won't mind with how much she must hate me right now…."_

As he reached the entrance of the city he saw two knights guarding the entrance. Rita told him they were guards from the capital and their job is to guard the entrance since Aspio is currently under watch of the knights. It was understandable due with this city's focus in blastia research aside the two guards, there was someone else present. It was an older probably in his early fifties with a beard and glasses, his clothes was similar to the ones the scholars wear the whiskered blond eventually thought he was a scholar too. The older scholar was talking to the guards but it didn't looked he was going to enter the city. It didn't took long for him to give a bow and leave which it worried the Uzumaki if he was planning to leave the city on his own without protection, keeping in mind of the wild monsters outside.

"Mr. Wait!" he called out the older scholar as the guards used their spears to prevent him from catching up to him.

"Halt! What business do you have with professor Nova?"

"Hold on just a minute" the professor approached the blond shinobi.

"Are you with a guild young man?"

"Guild….?" He blinked.

"My name is professor Nova I'm a zoologist. I'm a researcher in all kinds of monster species. Therefore my job is a dangerous one due to its nature I am always requesting help from guilds to protect me while I do my research. However lately it has been a bit difficult to continue with my work. A few days ago I fulfilled another request form to Dahngrest so they can send another guild to provide me with protection. But so far I haven't received a reply nor a guild in return, as long as I don't have a guild I can't resume with my research. I've been staying in Aspio and I would like to get to the royal capital as soon as possible."

"That's why you need a guild. It's too dangerous to go outside without some protection against monsters" said the blond jinchurikki.

"_I get it, these group called guilds they're like shinobi. We fulfilled all kinds of missions and if we fulfill them successfully we get paid. At least there's something familiar in this world that reminds me of my world." _

"**This is your chance. If you volunteer to help him you'll be leaving the city. We can take care of any monsters that come in our way."**

"_That's exactly what I had in mind I'll be also helping someone in need. I'll just play along."_

"Professor Nova you really are lucky to have met me. I am a member of a guild too, name's Naruto Uzumaki and my guild is called…Um it's called…."

"_Come on think of anything…."_

"Kurama" it was the first word that came to his mind.

"Kurama…I've never heard of such a guild name and only you huh? Well it doesn't matter the numbers or if you're a rookie as long as you protect me from the monsters and get me to safety to the capital."

"**I'm flattered you chose my name."**

"I may be new but trust me I'm very experienced in battle."

"That's enough you two he's my protection" the older researcher said to the guards.

"My apologies" both lowered their spears.

"Let's get going shall we?"

"Right! So where are we heading?" the blond walked with the professor.

"To the imperial capital of Zaphias, I have business there. Luckily for us I have my caravan it will take us faster than going on foot."

"Off we go then" he smiled spotting the caravan with the two horses strapped on.

* * *

(Skit tittle: leaving Aspio)

Naruto:…..

Kurama:….

Naruto:…

Kurama: hm…Staying quiet isn't your specialty. Usually you're always talkative.

Naruto: I don't feel like talking.

Kurama: is it about that girl?

Naruto: it's very obvious to notice. I'm about to leave Aspio and I never got the chance to say goodbye to Rita.

Kurama: You could have told her. Or perhaps you wouldn't have gotten the chance without getting blasted by her.

Naruto: you're right she attacked me before I left. She was so angry and it's my fault for messing up. Because of me she hates me.

Kurama: don't be too hard on yourself. She was only upset, her anger won't stay forever. She will eventually calm down and think things through.

Naruto: but it won't change a thing that I screwed up and now are friendship is done.

Kurama: then you will have acknowledged your mistake and live with it.

Naruto: I already acknowledged it all right. If I ever see her again I want to regain her trust and her friendship once more.

Kurama: she needs some time and space. Girls her type are hard to convince.

Naruto: I hope you're right *sigh*.

Naruto: _I can't stand being away from Rita. I promise I will gain her friendship back, believe it._

The caravan left the cavern entrance of the sealed scholar city as it took the road towards the path that will lead to the capital. Naruto smiled seeing the beautiful bright sun hitting his face it wasn't the first time he has seen the brightness. He has left Aspio before but he has never gotten too far from the city not wanting to attract attention from monsters. Even if he was still feeling depressed for what happened with Rita, he was happy to finally leave Aspio starting his journey around this new world. He stood in pure excitement anxious to know what he was going to find out there, the places, the people, the danger all of those things he was looking forward to see with his own eyes. One thing was for sure no matter what he will find he'll be ready to face it head on, this was the beginning of travels around the world of Terca Lumireis. He smiled happily at the horizon if he was lucky he might find good friends like a certain scholar mage.

_"Goodbye Rita..."_

* * *

(Time skip)

The caravan rode through the grassy fields but as both the professor and the blond shinobi thought, it wasn't going to be a quiet journey. They have encountered many monsters and the whiskered blond acted doing his job to protect the zoologist from harm. He summoned his shadow clones, using taijutsu, kunais and rasengan he was surprised the creatures weren't that tough. He managed to take them down with a couple of attacks they were pushovers. Then again, it must be from the result that he has gotten stronger and also after fighting opponents like Madara and Obito the monsters were nothing but target practice. As he resumed combat professor Nova stood watching in awe at his skills he was only one person, and yet he had the ability to become many. Now he believed him when he mentioned he was new as a guild member but very experienced in battle. The Uzumaki summoned more clones they all used rasengan to end the battle.

After the fight was over the blond shinobi got back to the caravan as the professor called the horses and they were off once more. Naruto sighed happily if all the monsters they were going to encounter were going to be this easy then it was going to be a smooth journey. That was one less problem to worry about now that he knew there was nothing to get concern with. Soon he was thinking about the capital Zaphias wondering how the city will look like, he really hope it wasn't in a cave like Aspio. Since it's the royal capital the only thing that came to his mind something very elegant where the people are very wealthy, he had the obvious idea it was going to be a beautiful place. As the minutes and the hours went by it became quiet, like no more monsters were planning to pop in. He laid his head feeling comfortable enjoying the rest of the ride without letting his guard down.

"You're quite strong."

"Told you I have a battle experience…."

"What's your name? My apologies for not asking it before."

"Naruto Uzumaki pleased to meet you professor Nova."

"Likewise, I've never seen a fighting style like yours. How were you able to create those duplicates of yourself?"

"It's a secret technique that comes from my village. Sorry can't say a word" he chose not to reveal anything about jutsu and chakra.

"I understand, some things are better off not said but rather to keep them a secret. My research on the other hand I want to discover and study the many species of monster to bring its information to the public view. If they know about the monster it will make it easier for them to be able to fight them. There are many dangerous monsters in Terca Lumereis and it's better to be prepared than feeling sorry."

"Couldn't agree more professor by the way what's this book?" the blond shinobi pointed to a nearby book.

"That my friend is the monster book. A book written by myself containing the information of every monster in this world however, I haven't completed it yet. Being a zoologist is a tough job traveling all over this world, not to mention I need a helping hand so I don't get hurt during the middle of my research."

"It's not complete it yet hm…Can you be precise to tell me how much information it has so far?"

"If I tell you by percentage I'll say the information in the book so far is, about five percent not much. I have ways to go before I can actually finish it."

"It looks interesting" the Uzumaki opened it briefly passing through the pages.

"How about if you take it with you?"

"Really….? Don't you need it more than me?"

"I can make another one, I don't mind if you take it."

"I can't accept this. This is yours, its basically your life's work."

"I insist take it with you."

"Oh I got it! Okay I'll take the book but in return I will complete it with the information of every monster than return it to you. How's that? I'll be doing your work instead."

"You would do that?" the older man was shocked.

"It turns out I want to travel around this world, I won't rest until I visit every single area. While I'm on my journey I will get one hundred percent on this book, what do you say to that?"

"It will be an honor if you complete my book I'm in your debt Naruto Uzumaki thank you."

"Then we have a deal!"

"Hm…Oh I know this path. We're almost to the capital we'll be there in thirty minutes if I'm not mistaken."

"Just take it easy no need to rush. If more monsters show up I will wipe them off" he smiled holding his new possession the monster book.

"_I can't wait to see this world with my very own eyes. My first destination is the imperial capital Zaphias."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Aspio the city of scholars)

Rita was walking the streets looking all gloom. It's been hours since she kicked Naruto out of her hut and by now, there was no anger in her. Part of her was still upset with him but not enough to attack him or even yell at him she felt bad with herself for acting the way she did. Her green eyes softened a bit remembering his hurtful expression when she snapped at him. Now she was searching for him because she needed to talk to him and maybe apologize to him for her harsh treatment towards him. So far she had no luck searching for the whiskered blond, she started her search at the library, then the main street, followed by the center plaza and still nothing. She even asked some of the scholars if they have seen him but they didn't know, some didn't recognized because they have never seen him. She reached the entrance of the city, it was the only place she hasn't check. The teen mage was trying hard not to get worried but she was failing miserably, she approached the two knights acting as guards.

"Hey! Have you seen a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and whiskers on his cheeks stupid looking wearing a ridiculous orange and black outfit?"

The two guards looked at each other remembering the similar physical description before turning to her.

"We've seen him. He left the city with professor Nova to the capital."

"He left the city!" she gasped fearing the worst.

"But there are monsters outside!" she panicked.

"He said he's from a guild called" Kurama". He left accompanying the professor who requested guild members to protect him from the monsters."

"Though I find it a bit suspicious, usually members of a guild should be at least four. He was only one, I've never heard of a guild that runs on one member" replied the other guard.

"_He must've made that up being from a guild as an excuse to take that professor to the capital. So he left for Zaphias…." _Her eyes softened.

"They're probably reached the capital by now."

"I see…."

She finally left once she realized the situation. Naruto was gone he left Aspio and he was now at the royal capital, she wasn't expecting this. She thought she will find him somewhere in the city looking all hurt for what she did to him. Then she will apologize to him and he will accept her back as his friend, and that will be the end of their conflict or misunderstanding. The Mordio scoffed thinking this was some sort of fairy tale where dreams come true, things never happen how you want them to happen. But some dreams can come true without believing they can, that's what she thought when the whiskered blond entered her life. The dream she was secretly hoping it will come true did came true, she made her first friend. Someone who was willing to be by her side and spend time with her not wanting anything in return, she walked the streets in thought her expression saddened by the news.

* * *

(Skit title: regret)

Rita: why am I surprised? I should've known he wasn't going to stay in Aspio after what I said to him and how I treated him.

Rita: back to my blastia research without an assistant. To think I really wanted him to be my assistant, what was I thinking? I must've been crazy.

Rita:…

Rita: he must really hate me it's no wonder why he left. I can't get that look in his face when I kicked him out of my place from my head.

Rita: he's gone, he's not coming back.

Rita: Naruto….

Rita: *sob* *sob*

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: the imperial capital of Zaphias)

Naruto arrived at the front gate of the city. Shortly he parted ways with professor Nova but not before the zoologist gave him a small reward. The Uzumaki was taken by surprised when the researcher gave him a bag where he can carried the fifteen hundred gald, three apple gel, one life bottle and one magic lens. It was quite the well-earned reward for doing a good job in protecting him from the monsters at first he refused, but the researcher told him he earned it especially when he was from a guild. He didn't want to tell him the truth of him not really being involved in one he just needed the excuse to leave Aspio. Even if he lied he did the right thing and now here he was in the capital, his first place to visit in this new world. The blond jinchurikki walked heading further inside the city walls already seeing the difference between this city and the city of scholars because there were more people than in the later city.

As expected from the imperial capital the size of the city probably was a hundred times bigger than Aspio. He stood wide eyed in awe at its size, followed by the radiant beauty of it the sight was worth watching. The Uzumaki smiled walking the crowded streets already seemed to have become fond of the city. Another thing he noticed there was a big difference between the citizens and the ones from the scholar city, there were more adults and children and it was livelier than the other city. There must be people from different cities visiting the same with merchants wanting to come to the capital to sell their goods. It was even more crowded that his village Konoha he excitedly followed the path reaching the shopping district. There was a weapon shop, item shop, armor shop and different groceries just like the city itself its shopping district was bigger than the one in Aspio.

"_This city is amazing. Can't expect less from the capital I guess. Now where should I go?" _

"**How about changing those clothes? I've never being fond of them."**

The blond shinobi took noticed of his usual orange and black jumpsuit. He frowned at the fox's comment but then again, wearing these clothes brought him too many memories from his world. This was the jumpsuit Jiraiya bought for him during their two and a half year training trip and one of the things he has to remind him of his home. He gave a sigh maybe it was the right thing to do to get rid of it otherwise he'll be hanging onto those memories forever. It was better to move on than thinking of the past and get stuck in it he was trying so hard to believe there was a way for him to return. But as long as he was here moving on was the only thing he could do, to move forward and gaze ahead at the life he has now. A small smile spread his lips touching the jumpsuit there were so many memories from wearing it.

"_I guess, new world new clothes right?"_

The blond jinchurikki entered the armor shop looking for some new clothing. He searched through a set of many styles and even armor that member of the knights would wear but that was his style. After what it seemed hours when it was really ten minutes that passed the blond shinobi thought he found the attire he was looking for. Using some of the gald he received from Professor Nova he paid the shop keeper, after he went to the fitting rooms to put his clothes of choice. Minutes later the new Naruto emerged wearing his bought clothes, smiling he turned to look at himself in the near mirror. The Uzumaki was wearing a blue jacket opened with a grey vest, a red scarf around his neck with long black pants with dark brown boots and finally smiling he put on orange leather gloves. Once he was done with his new look, he gazed over at the mirror approving it a lot.

"_I like it, what you think Kurama?"_

"**Not bad, you don't look like you're a shinobi from Konoha." **

"_That's the idea. This is a new world so I'm basically not a shinobi here. I should try to go on as a new me, obviously I have to wear new clothes" _he gave a sigh bending over to his old clothes, taking something similar from one of the pockets of the jumpsuit.

"_But still…That doesn't mean I'm going to let it go. My home and my heritage, that's something that stays with me until the end…." _

The blond smiled holding his black leaf headband. He realized he hasn't worn it since he left the island after finishing Bee's training. This was the symbol of a Konoha shinobi, in this world it was unknown what the leaf symbol means to the citizens of Terca Lumireis. But that didn't matter as long as he knows what it means and how important it means to him, the leaf headband symbolizes his first achievement when he mastered the shadow clone jutsu from the forbidden scroll of sealing. Iruka proudly graduated him from shinobi academy the memory gave him a heartwarming smile. He wrapped the headband in a different place from the usual spot, the forehead. His smile never faded he was now wearing the black cloth leaf headband around his left shoulder, now he was ready to take on the world ready to set out on his journey. He left the armor shop holding his new item bag looking for the next place to go.

"**Aren't you going to buy a weapon?"**

"_What for….? You know I don't use a specific weapon aside from a kunai or a shuriken. I just have them-"_his eyes widened remembering something important.

"_Damn I forgot. I lost my shinobi weapons while I was fighting at the war." _

"**Another reason to own one now…."**

"_Forget it I don't use one and if I do buy one it will take me time to learn how to use it. Also I like using my fists."_

* * *

(Skit title: why orange?)

Kurama: orange gloves? I was hoping you would put something that doesn't have orange.

Naruto: can't help it if I like orange, it's my favorite color.

Kurama: well I think it's a ridiculous color.

Naruto: oh yeah, what about you Kurama? Your fur is colored orange.

Kurama: what?! My fur is colored dark orange.

Naruto: nope I've took a long look at it and it's orange all right.

Kurama: it is not orange it's a dark orange that resemblance reddish orange!

Naruto: *sweat dropped* I will stay with my own observation it's orange period.

* * *

"Please! Somebody help!"

"Huh?" the whiskered jinchurikki turned to see a young man running through the crowd.

"Somebody help me! My daughter she's in danger!"

"I'll help in any way I can" replied the Uzumaki approaching the man.

"Thank you so much. We must hurry I'll take you to the lower quarter."

"Lead the way."

* * *

(Time skip)

As both males ran in a hurry arriving at the lower quarter section of the capital they saw the situation the area was suffering. Naruto's eyes widened as the houses and the streets were being flooded by water, it looked like a wild river. He saw the horror of people trying to get away, while others were doing their best to remove the water from their homes. Men, women and children they were being overpowered by the strong currents of the flood. The young man led the blond jinchurikki crossing the streets that haven't been strongly affected by the water. They arrived at the center of square where the blond saw the source of the water a fountain type blastia it was still releasing water nonstop. The residents were doing everything they could to stop the water from flooding the ground and their homes but it was a futile attempt. The Uzumaki glared at the situation, to think just recently in a place where the people were passing by like nothing at all and yet nothing was being done to help these poor people.

"_This is horrible, if this keeps up all of the people might not make it." _

"Over there!" the man pointed to his home.

"Daddy help!" a little was barely hanging from a ledge from the roof.

"If she falls she will drown!"

"Daddy!"

"Sweetie!"

"Leave it to me!"

The whiskered blond ran fast running on the water shocking the father of the girl. The Uzumaki made a high jump just in time to catch the little girl who has lost her grip. He holds her tightly in his arms running back to her father and away from the danger. Setting her down the girl ran to the arms of her worried sick father while the jinchurikki smiled at sight, he quickly turned to the situation in the place. He needed to do something to help these people because they weren't going to survive much longer he knew the blastia was the source of the problem. He needed to ask someone if there was a way to fix it before the entire place becomes an ocean. The blond shinobi sighed if only Rita we're here she would know what to do with the blastia, the less he could do is try and solver the problem without her help.

"I saw what you did young lad" an old man with a short bear and glasses approached him.

"Why the high authorities aren't doing a thing to help?"

"You're not from around here lad. We from the lower quarter are treated like outcast. The middle class and the nobles that reside at the royal quarter are the least of their concern as long as they can continue with their peaceful respective lives."

"What about your ruler or leader? Shouldn't it be his priority to help these people?"

"You mean the king? You must be new at Zaphias, everyone knows his majesty passed away a few years back. Since there is no sitting king in command, the council and the knights have been in control of the authority and the power resides with them."

"So they're not doing anything to help all of you?"

"I suppose they have other important matters to attend to than worry about us. The knights have been very busy lately and because of that they lack the man power to solve other situations."

"More important than the lives of innocent people, these knights are not doing their job right."

"I like your way of thinking lad, the name's Hanks."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Tell me pops do you know what's wrong with that blastia? It doesn't look like it's going to stop releasing water."

"Yes that is the source of the problem, at first we didn't know what to do. But recently we figured out that its blastia core has been stolen."

"Stolen blastia core….?"

"Someone stole the aque blastia core. Without it the blastia it will remain out of control and it will eventually flood the entire lower quarter."

"Do you have any idea where the thief might be?"

"We suspect that the aristocrat who came to the repairs for the blastia might be responsible. However a friend of mine already took the task to find the thief and retrieve the core. Though he didn't say it specifically I can tell that's what he's planning."

"So there's still good people who are willing to do things without anything in return" he smiled.

"Any idea where your friend went….?"

"The aristocrat's name is Mr. Mordio and he lives in the royal quarter. His manor is the first house when you entered the street."

"_What?! Mordio…That can't be!" _the blond stood shocked.

"Wait a minute. You're not planning in going to Mr. Mordior's place too are ya? Cause we already have enough problem with Yuri around. Even if his heart is in the right place, he has a tendency to always get himself in trouble."

"Heh then I'll find him and look after him I don't mind giving him a hand."

"Oh dear this is the last thing we needed."

"Relax pops I'll be back with your friend and the blastia core, believe it!" he smiled leaving.

"_What a strange lad. I forget to ask him how he can stand on water. It was an amazing sight."_

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: royal quarter Main Street)

(Skit title: the aristocrat)

Naruto: Mr. Mordio…it can't be possible. There's no way he can be related to Rita, she's an orphan. And I refuse to believe that she's related to a possible thief.

Kurama: if he has a vast of knowledge regarding blastia then he could be related to her. Or maybe it's a mere coincidence.

Naruto: it has to be a coincidence I will never believe this guy could be her father or anyone blood related to her.

Kurama: if that's not the case. There's another possibility that it could've been her instead.

Naruto: don't you dare! Rita would never steal a blastia core! Even if she's very obsessed with them, she will never stand so low to steal one!

Kurama: just making a theory. But you will never find out unless you go to his place.

Naruto: I intend to do just that!

* * *

The Uzumaki walked the main street and saw the first house in the left area he thought it was the right place. He took a glance nearby and spotted two knights one tall and the other was short, they were talking to some of the local nobles living in the area. Getting their attention was the last thing he needed getting the core and finding Hanks's friend was more important. Even if part of him wanted to beat the two knights because they weren't doing their job properly when it comes to helping the people of the lower quarter. Carefully and swiftly the whiskered blond passed them by making sure they didn't saw him he entered through the main gate. He nodded in approval getting in was easier than he thought the first thing he did was walked over to the front gate of the manor. Determined to find the aristocrat and get some answers, the first one if he really stole the aque blastia core and second if he was related to the teen mage from Aspio. He reached the door in thought not giving it another thought and ignoring the elegant coach with the horse.

"_Okay Mr. Mordio Naruto Uzumaki wants some answers." _

He was startled as the front door opened thinking Mr. Mordio was coming out. Somebody did come out as the whiskered blond took a long look at the person that emerged from the manor. It was a young man in his early twenties with long dark purple hair reaching to his back and dark eyes wearing a black attire with a yellow and brown belt and long grey boots, he was holding his sheathed sword with his right hand. For a moment the Uzumaki was shocked at his presence for some reason he reminded him of Sasuke, his appearance was very similar with the Uchiha except the hair. The long haired man wasn't alone, on his right stood a wolf-like dog colored blue and sky blue eyes with a scar on his right eye, carrying a smoking pipe, a chain around his neck, a sheath with what it looks like a dagger and his tail had the shape of a wing. The dog was also holding an empty sack. The blond shinobi blinked at the sight he was a very unusual looking dog, more unusual than Kakashi's shinobi hounds. His cerulean eyes turned serious remembering the reason why he came here.

"What do we have here?" said the long haired swordsman.

"Are you Mr. Mordio?"

"You're looking for him too. Did he steal something from you too?"

"You're not him then?"

"Afraid you caught the wrong guy. I almost had him, he was wearing a scholar cloak and he was holding the aque blastia core. He suddenly vanished…."

"So he did steal the blastia core from the lower quarter. If you're looking for him that means you must be Yuri."

"I've become quite famous lately, did you heard about me from the knights?"

"Hanks mentioned you that you were planning in getting the blastia core back."

"A friend of Hanks eh….?"

"Not really I'm just a guy who wants to travel the world and help people in need along the way."

"I like you already. Yuri Lowell and this is my dog Repede."

"Woof! Woof!"

"Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you both, so do you talk?" he turned his attention to the dog.

"….."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Repede doesn't talk but I can understand him clearly. I've known him since he was a pup."

"That's okay."

"_I guess he's not like Kakashi sensei's shinobi hounds after all."_

"Halt!"

"What?!" the Uzumaki turned to see the two knights he supposedly evaded before coming to the manor.

"Crap they're here."

"Oh boy" Yuri shook his head at his bad luck.

"Yuri! So it is you who are the cause of all this commotion" said the tall knight.

"I know he's poor. But breaking into an aristocrat's house…My, my, how the mighty have fallen!" said the short knight.

"Looks like you're famous for getting into trouble" Naruto gave an amuse grin.

"The story of my life…Just what I needed. Tweedle A and Tweedle B."

"I say, don't you dare call me that!" shouted the tall knight Adecor.

"Just what is a tweedle, anyway?!" followed the short knight Boccos.

"_Yeah I want to know too" _sweat dropped the blond jinchurikki.

Both Yuri and the Uzumaki saw a cloaked figure leaving the entrance to the manor getting on a carriage as it took off, they ran after him but they were stopped by the two knights.

"You saw him too?" asked the blond shinobi.

"Yeah, that's the thief Mordio."

"Mordio…." He stood in deep thought.

"There's no hope of escape! We've got you surrounded!" said Boccos.

"You guys have it all wrong we're not thieves. The real thief is getting away!"

"Forget it Naruto they're not going to listen. And also does it look like we're trying to escape? See. Its stuff that that keeps you guys from getting promoted."

"You did not just say that!" said an offended Boccos.

"So you admit that you're both partners!" followed Adecor.

"Yes we are" replied the long haired swordsman.

"Whaaaatttt?!" the Uzumaki's jaw hit the ground in a comical way.

"How can we even be partners if we just met?!"

"They already think we're banding together, might as well go with it" he gave a cocky smile.

"_Okay he might look like Sasuke but he's NOTHING like him."_

"I say you take back about the last part you said Yuri!" said the tall knight.

Both knights sheathed their swords as Yuri unsheathed his and the whiskered blond gave a sigh.

"Enough beating around the bush, I guess. Naruto hope you can fight."

"Yeah yeah I can fight."

"Don't worry these two are easy pickings we won't break a sweat."

"We heard that!" shouted both angry knights.

"I'll end this with one attack" replied the long haired swordsman.

"Don't get too cocky."

"Just watch!"

Both knights were so upset with their comments both of them thinking they were so strong that neither of them will have a chance against them. Both of them charged at the two with so much rage as making will be the last mistake they will ever make. Yuri dodged all of Adecor's attack with ease every single one of his moves and attack were so amateurish that he didn't know if he should laughed or feel sorry for him. Naruto blinked dodging all of Boccos's spear attacks he thought the short knight was probably holding back on him or something like that. Because even with his short height he should be able to move faster than that, his moves were too slow and that's why the Uzumaki could dodged them even if he wasn't trying. That was enough both boys could take since they're opponents looked like they were a real threat at all. Naruto launched a punch hitting Boccos at uncovered face proving that he should closed the lid of his helmet, the short knight fell to the group looking all dizzy.

"Stop moving Yuri and fight me like a man!" shouted Adecor unleashing another attack with his sword.

"Whatever you say Tweedle A…Azure Edge!"

The long haired swordsman unleashed a blue wave hitting the tall knight he was knocked down unconscious. And just like that the fight was over while Naruto stood wide eyed that the fight was already done. Yuri sheathed his sword back chuckling at the blonds expression.

"Whoa they were so weak, I only punched the little guy and he was down."

"_And I did it without using a single jutsu, must be a new record."_

"Come on you guys, you can do better than that, can't you?"

"You weren't kidding Yuri, when you said we weren't going to break a sweat."

"Told you…."

Their small chat was interrupted as four knights arrived, acting as back up. Behind them was a new knight wearing different armor than the rest it was colored purple with gold designs he had light blue hair reaching to his back, slightly shorter than Yuri's. Both the long haired swordsman and the Uzumaki knew they couldn't fight them since they will be getting in more trouble than they are now. If they resist they'll become a greater threat and who knows how many knights they will sent, they will truly be criminals. Their punishment might turn out to be execution and that was the last thing in either of the two male's minds. The blond jinchurikki sighed that things never go smoothly as they plan he lost the thief who stole the aque blastia core and he lost the chance to the his answer if he was related to Rita or not, so far his visit to the imperial capital sucked big time.

"Looks like we won't be catching up to that carriage eh partner?"

"Guess not…."

"How typical of the Schwann brigade. They can't even manage to capture two single lowlifes" said the knight in purple armor.

"What did you say?!" Naruto shouted angry at his comment but took a step back as a knight was pointing his sword at him.

"C-Captain Cumore! I say, our apologies for this unsightly display" said Adecor getting up not looking well.

"I'm afraid the imperial knights have no use for you lowborn scum" said Cumore.

"Uhh…P-Please don't let sir Schwann know about this, sir" said a panicked Boccos.

"I can't believe our taxes go to paying these guys" Yuri's tone was of anger.

"They sure look like they're not the most trusting" followed Naruto.

"_I guess there are knights who are corrupted by their own power and authority."_

"_Good Repede, leave and stay hidden until I return for you" _the long haired swordsman saw his dog leaving holding the sack.

"There he is…I say, that tops it all! Abandoned by his faithful pooch!" he threw his sword to the ground making a scene like his dog has truly left him.

"Gah hah hah hah!" Boccos laughed mocking the swordsman.

"Well, well you had a busy day haven't you, Mr. Yuri Lowell? I'm rather busy myself, but I suppose I can afford to play with you for a while."

And who's this?" Cumore turned his attention to the whiskered blond.

"I haven't seen you before."

"It's Naruto Uzumaki" glared the blond jinchurikki.

"He's Yuri's partner" replied Adecor.

"Partner…? I see then he can gladly join his friend since he's his partner. Gentlemen!"

"It's rats like you that make Flynn's job so difficult" said the long haired swordsman.

"Flynn? A little suffering is just what that upstart lieutenant needs. When you're finished with them, throw them in the prison as usual. Ten days or so ought to teach them a lesson."

Cumore left as the knights started beating the two but not to severely. Both were left with scars and bruises before they got arrested and took them out of the manor taking them to a carriage where they will be imprison for their crime. And to think all of this happened to the Uzumaki in just one day, he thought it couldn't get any worse than this. On second thought he hold onto that thought because it couldn't get worst recalling the events that took place today, first he spent all of Rita's gald making a very stupid mistake, then he gets kicked out by the teen mage for doing so breaking their friendship in the process and now he gets arrested being wrongly accused for being a thief. He mentally sighed today has turned out to be such a bad day for him, and he forgot to add another bad thing that has taken place.

"_Greeaaattttt my first visit to the imperial capital and I get arrested, go figure." _

"**It's going to be one of those days."**

"_Tell me about it."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**Whoa! It's been two days since I uploaded the first chapter and I already got 11 reviews 40 favorites and 34 follows. I had no idea the story was getting famous already thank you very much I guarantee it will get better. But it just did I just finish the next chapter at a very quick update, I will try hard to finish writing the next one at the same pace. On a side note I will be using references from the Tales of Vesperia movie the first strike so those that haven't watch it yet I suggest you do because I will be giving spoilers from said movie. On another note Professor Nova is a non-playable character from Tales of Symphonia. As always thank you for the reviews as well as favorites and follows. I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: escaping Zaphias castle


	3. Escaping Zaphias castle

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashback**_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

* * *

Chapter 3 Escaping Zaphias castle

(Location: prison area Zaphias castle imperial capital Terca Lumireis)

Naruto wasn't having a good day his life was full of pain and pretty screw up, right to this very instant. His latest bumps from his great luck were being sent to another world by his own sensei, then he gets kicked out by the first friend he made and now while trying to help innocent people with a serious situation he get caught by the knights and thrown into prison. He wasn't happy in the slightest that he failed in finding the thief who stole the aque blastia core from the lower quarter. To think his first time visiting the imperial capital of Zaphias will also be his first time being arrested and imprisoned like he was a criminal. Of course he was pretty much innocent he has been wrongfully accused of a crime he didn't committed ad explaining to the knights the truth will be a waste of time because they weren't going to listen anyway. He was nervous thinking they can change their and instead of releasing them after ten days, they will execute him just when he hasn't explore this new world completely.

At least things weren't that bad for the blond jinchurikki while he left to the manor of the so called aristocrat Mr. Mordio he met a new friend. He smiled thinking of Yuri, they just recently met and they have gotten in trouble together. The Uzumaki felt like he can trust the long haired swordsman especially when he was the first person who chose to recover the blastia core. Patience was never his forte, ten days was too long to wait until they are supposedly release. The whiskered shinobi twisted and turn on his bond from his cell, but not a sign that he will be getting sleep, he thought his friend and partner was probably in the same boat. Another point to bring that he couldn't rest, aside from his restlessness he has being hearing someone talking for a while. That was the last draw if he wanted to relax and try to enjoy his moment in s prison cell he really wanted to get out of here.

It wasn't just him and Yuri in imprisoned but a third person who was running his mouth shortly after they were thrown in their cells. The voice of the person was male and from the sound of his voice, he sounded to be older than the two like in his early thirties or so. Though the Uzumaki wasn't paying attention to a thing he was saying because he was too bored to listen and he was thinking real hard in trying to find a way to escape. He sighed still lying on the bed using the pillow to help him concentrate while ignoring what their third prison mate was saying, he couldn't stand being locked up for another minute. When it was too boring and his short patience was gone he will lose his mind, the only thing he could think off is use rasengan to destroy the cell. But then again the loud noise will bring the attention of any available knights in the place. It was back to the drawing board to the blond shinobi or back to square one.

"_I want to get out of here. I hate this place. Kurama any ideas to get out of here….?" _

"**You can do nothing and wait until the ten days are done. Or you can escape using brute force getting you into more trouble and have your sentence extended, make your choice." **

"_Sheesh thanks for the wonderful choices, ten days is too long for me. I want to leave now and the longer I stay here the more I will go crazy!"_

"**It's not that bad at least you now know how it feels being trap in a cage. Welcome to my world."**

"_Are you trying to be funny?" _the blond sweat dropped.

"**I've ever seen myself to be humorous. That was more the Hachibi's work than all other Bijuu." **

"_Never mind, I don't know how long I'll be able to take this. I'm supposed to be traveling around this world and here I am in prison."_

"**Just try to be patient."**

"_That will be too hard for me to do. Especially when neither I nor Yuri deserves to be locked here, we haven't done anything wrong to be put behind bars like we we're criminals. And while we're here the real thief is out there free and who knows if he's stealing more blastia cores." _

"**Not exactly what you had in mind to start your journey." **

"_Oh definitely, the first city I visit and I get thrown in prison. I don't want to think the next thing that will happen to me when I get to another city." _

"**Maybe you will get executed" **the demon fox gave a grin.

"_I'm sorry was that supposed to be funny?"_

"**It is to me."**

"_And you said you don't consider yourself to be humorous" _the Uzumaki rolled his eyes.

"_I just hope Yuri isn't dying of boredom too."_

"So like I was sayin', the thief made off with a priceless treasure from the noble's mansion.

"I know, I know then he was caught, and the loot was returned, right?" said the guard.

"_He's still talking…." _The blond sighed hearing their third prison mate.

"No. See. That's just nobility tryin' to keep things quiet. The treasure in the mansion right now's a fake."

"_Hey, that is kind of interesting" _he was finally paying attention.

"You're pulling my leg" said the guard in his guarding post he has listened to his entire story.

"Hey, ya didn't hear it from me, bub. The Dark Wings are goin' nuts lookin' for the hideout."

"You mean the thieves guild?"

"_So there's a guild who dedicate themselves to thievery. I wonder if Mr. Mordio belongs to that guild, stealing blastia cores it sounds too convenient. I have to find out if he's related to Rita or maybe it's some impostor using her last name to make it look like it's her behind the robbery."_

"Ahem! That's enough out of you. Almost meal time" the guard finally left the corridor.

"Hey neighbor? You're awake right? You gotta be gettin' tired from keepin' so quiet."

"You talking to me or my partner?" Yuri finally replied after a long silence.

"Oh yeah, there was another person with you when they throw you here. I'm talkin' to the both of ya then."

"You think that little story up all by yourself, old man? You must have plenty of time on your hands."

""Old man?" Now you've gone and hurt this old man's feelings. Besides, I didn't make up nothin'. I've got eyes and ears the world over diggin' up information for me."

"Heh, sure you do, old man."

"Hey, I am what I am. Go ahead and ask me something. I'll tell ya whatever ya want to know. Wanna know about the pirate's guild sunken treasure? How 'bout the sorcerer who makes his home at the ends of the world? Or wait. I've got it…."

"Do you know the location of the Dark Wings hideout?" Naruto was the one to ask him a question.

"Why ya want to know that?"

"I might have business with someone from that guild."

"I'd rather know how to get out of here" replied the long haired swordsman.

"Yuri I asked first!"

"The old man can tell you all about it after we get out of here. That is if he does know how."

"Anyway, I'm not sure what the two of you are in for. But they'll let ya out if ya keep yer trap shut for ten days."

"The lower quarter'll be underwater by then."

"Another reason why we have to get out of here, we're not even supposed to be here to begin with. We we're arrested for trying to do the right thing. We want to recover the blastia core from the lower quarter to prevent it from being over flooded. If we don't get it back it will look like an aquarium" said the Uzumaki.

"The lower quarter…Ah yeah. I heard about that."

"I wonder they're all doing right now."

"When I was there it didn't looked good. The water is starting to flood the streets and some of the houses too" followed the whiskered blond.

"At least ya now know."

"And what am I gonna do about that damned Mordio" Yuri walked over to his cell.

"THE Mordio? You mean you got connections ta the fame mage from Aspio, the city of scholars?"

"_Rita…." _Naruto sighed thinking about the teen.

"_I know you're innocent but I have to prove it first…."_

"Do you know about him?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"Oho! Want to know, huh? I'm afraid that information won't come cheap…."

"The" famed mage from Aspio, the city of scholars" right? I think I got it."

"Don't rely on pops Yuri. I have a feeling that Mordio isn't related to the thief we're chasing."

"Oh yeah, how would you know….?"

"Well I…I have a hunch that's all."

"_I can't tell him I know Rita, at least not yet." _

"A hunch huh….?"

"W-Wait. That's not it. He's the uh, the head of the gourmet guild! No wait, it's the uh. I mean…."

"So he's with a guild?" the Uzumaki smiled.

"_I knew it, it must be an imposter and he's with a guild. I have to know exactly which one. That's how we'll get the blastia core back and prove Rita's innocence."_

"Pops! Which guild does Mr. Mordio belongs to?"

The blond jinchurikki never got an answer as they heard a door being opened. A knight arrived with the same guard from earlier. The knight looked in his late thirties with short silver hair, dark eyes wearing a silver and orange armor. He walked over to the cells of the three prisoners, yet he didn't paid attention to Yuri or Naruto. The silver haired knight has made a complete stop on the third man's cell obviously his attention was on him. The long haired swordsman gazed from his cell able to see but the Uzumaki had trouble looking he wanted to know what was going on.

"Out" replied the silver haired knight as the guard opened his cell.

"Oh well, just when things we're gettin' good."

"Hurry up."

"What's going on?" asked Uzumaki.

"Somebody has gotten a ticket out of here" replied Yuri.

"_What is Commandant Alexei doing here?"_

The Commandant walked passed him as the third person who keeping them company has showed his face. The man had unkempt grayish-brown hair tied up in a ponytail and light blue-green eyes, wearing long purple coat.

"Whoa!" he faked tripping landing on one knee next to Yuri's cell.

"Just who are you anyway? What does the head of the knights want with you?"

"Beneath the statue of the goddess…"

"What are you doing? I said hurry up!" said Alexei.

"All right, easy I'm coming" he got following the head of the knights.

The long haired swordsman was surprised realizing his prison mater has secretly handed something wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"You're letting him go!? What about us?! We're innocent!" Naruto shouted to the silver haired knight.

"You will be release when you have served your sentence" Alexei continued walking without even looking at him.

"You will be release when you have served your sentence, listen to him talk like he's all high and mighty" the Uzumaki mocked him saying it in a low tone.

* * *

(Skit title: back in jail)

Yuri: back again, Man, I was just in here last month for fighting some knights collecting taxes.

Naruto: you really know how to get yourself in trouble. But, after seeing the knight's unfair justice I really can't blame you. I would've done the same thing too, who knows it could've been me the one in this cell last month and not you."

Yuri: that would've made me happy if you would have taken my place. But it's a little late for that now. The only thing good about it is that I got free meals out of it. If you can call it food."

Naruto: is it really that bad?"

Yuri: take it from me it's bad.

Naruto: I hope I don't get the chance to taste it. It's a good thing I'm not feeling hungry yet.

Yuri: Damn, Cumore's made this way more complicated than it needed to be.

* * *

"I did say I was looking for a way out of here" Yuri has taken the item behind the cloth which it was the key to the prison cells.

"_Gotta hand it to that old man for stealing the key I guess that means I own him if I see him again." _

"Yuri we really have to get out of here."

"Way ahead of you partner" he smiled using the key to open his cell, he quickly to open the Uzumaki's cell.

"All right! I didn't know you had the key all along. You could have used it from the second they put us here.

"I didn't. That old man gave it to me, looks like he stole it from the guard when he wasn't looking."

"We should thank him if we see him again."

"Let's be quiet and careful. First thing we need to do is get our equipment back."

"Right"

* * *

(Skit title: Alexei)

Naruto: who was that knight that took pops away?

Yuri: that was Alexei. He's the Commandant of the knights I was surprised to see him here of all places. I'm curious to know why he chose to come here and take that old man away.

Naruto: so he's that important….?

Yuri: he's the head of the knights he has a lot of power. Every single knight from all squadrons is under his command. You can say after the king and the council, he's the third individual in the empire who is very powerful.

Naruto: I get it thanks for the information Yuri.

Yuri: what's with the grin?

Naruto: nothing it's nothing I just wanted to know more about him. You never know when the information might come really handy.

Yuri: okay….

* * *

"Look at that" Naruto sweat dropped spotting the same guard from earlier sleeping on his desk.

"I should know by now a lot of the knights don't do their job right."

"I know. Ever-vigilant as usual…With the way he's sleeping. It'll be a while before anyone notices we're gone. If we come back before morning they'll never be the wiser to our little jailbreak. I think I can check on the lower quarter and make it back by morning. It'd probably be good to try that statue of the goddess , too."

"Wait a minute you're planning to return here? Why?"

"I'm worried about everyone at the lower quarter. And also I want to check what that old man meant about the statue of the goddess."

"I know but that won't do any good unless we find the blastia core first. Our focus should be finding that thief."

"Hmm…."

"Listen Yuri. If you want to check on everyone and return here that's fine by me. But I'm going after that thief and retrieve the blastia core. Pops already gave us a few leads. Mr. Mordio is a member of a guild either it's the Dark Wings or that gourmet thingy, it could be another guild. I'm planning in investigating all guilds until I find him."

"That won't be easy, there are many guilds scattered all around Terca Lumireis. That also includes the five master guilds."

"I don't care how long it takes, I want to find that thief and recover the blastia core. I'm not just doing this for the people of the lower quarter but, I'm also doing this for a dear friend."

The long haired swordsman stood in deep thought for a moment shortly he smiled giving a soft chuckle.

"Okay, you convinced me. You're right finding the blastia core is more important. But once we leave the castle I still want to check on the lower quarter. After that we can resume our search for the thief."

"Thanks Yuri" smiled the Uzumaki.

"We are partners right?"

The blond jinchurikki nodded as they made their way, slowly they walked passing the sleeping guard leaning on his chair on his desk. Passing the open gate next to the desk, their eyes were on the treasure chest nearby. Yuri opened the chest smiling to have found his equipment he picked up his sword while tossing Naruto his bag of items. Once they were ready they nodded making their, leaving the prison climbing the stair case. There was a corridor with a staircase leading to the second floor and another staircase on the other side, they already spotted a guard in said floor and there was another guard not too far from their position. It wasn't going to be easy to try and avoid them without getting spotted, it was too late the guard has took a couple of steps seeing something.

"Who's there?"

"Argh, they spotted us!"

"Leave this to me Yuri" Naruto grinned forming a hand seal.

"Transform!"

POOF!

The long haired swordsman was startled by the sudden burst of smoke. When it was faded he was shocked to see, instead of the whiskered blond he was now staring at the Commandant Alexei. He was trying to figure out what just happened not believing this was happening he witnessed the blond transforming into the head of the knights. The transformed Uzumaki grinned mentally approaching the incoming guard. The knight halted his movements gasping staring at his superior not expecting to see him here.

"Commandant it's you!"

"You're doing a good job keeping your guard up, I admire that."

"Thank you very much sir! But wait he's the one that got arrested! What is he doing out of his cell?!" the guard prepared his weapon ready to act against Yuri.

"No need to worry, I will handle him myself. I am here to inform you that you're shift is done for the day. Now go and take a nice rest or have a drink, you have earned it."

"Thank you so much Commandant!" the guard happily left without giving a second thought.

"Way to go Naruto!" Yuri was in awe at his ability.

"Wait here, I will handle the rest of the guards on this floor and the second floor" he replied in Alexei's voice.

And wait is what he did. He watched from the distance as the transformed blond talk to all of the guards in both floors. He couldn't help but grinned at his plan the blond managed to get rid of the guards telling them the same thing he said to the first guard. After everything was done the whiskered blond changed back meeting up with the long haired swordsman. Yuri was lost in thought at the blonds technique truth he has never seen a great arte as the one he has just witnessed. Many thoughts came to his mind of the possibilities if he knew such technique and approved all of his ideas.

* * *

(Skit title: Nothing like Sasuke)

Yuri: Naruto that was a pretty impressive arte can you change into anyone?

Naruto: thanks, but it wasn't an arte. It's a technique from my fighting style and yeah I can transform into anyone.

Yuri: Any chance you can teach it to me?

Naruto: hm…I don't know if you can learn it. Why do you want to?

Yuri: you kidding? It will be great if I learn it. I can transform into Alexei like you did and make the knights work for the people for real. Including lowering taxes helping the lower quarter and give everyone a better life. I can also transform into Cumore and turn him into the biggest laughing stock of the empire.

Naruto: _okay I'll say it again he might look like Sasuke but his personality is nothing like his. _

Naruto: _but you know what? He's cooler than Sasuke._

* * *

Both males climbed the second floor taking the next set of stair leading further up. As they ran to the corridor they heard footstep fast approaching, so they remained hidden to avoid being spotted. The person arrived at the middle of the chamber it was a girl looking in her late teens with pink hair and forest green eyes. She was wearing a light blue with white gown dress, now something caught the boys' attention that she was holding a sword making her armed and probably dangerous. Naruto was little surprised to see her, a possible resemblance to his female teammate Sakura it was because she had the same physical traits, same hair color and eyes. The pink haired teen was in trouble as she was met by two guards surrounding her, she looked like she was in trouble. The Uzumaki knew the right thing to do was to help her since she already looked like she's not an enemy while Yuri was in thought at her clothing giving him the idea she was from high nobility.

"Let's wait a little to see what happens" whispered the long haired swordsman.

"Why don't we just go back?" asked one of the guards.

"I can't go back now!" shouted the pink haired girl.

"This is for your own good, Miss, you know that" the other knight approached her.

"As for the" incident." We assume full responsibility and will inform the lieutenant ourselves."

"How can you say that? When you haven't done anything to help me? Please don't come any closer" she pointed her sword at the two guards.

"Now, now why don't you put that down? You'll only end up hurting yourself…."

"I know how to use a sword" replied the pink haired teen giving the weapon a single swing.

"I'm afraid you leave us no choice. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…." One of the guards reached for his sword.

"Hey! There she is this way!" a knight ran to them coming from another entrance of the chamber.

"Please, you've got to let me go! I have to warn Flynn!"

"_Did she say Flynn?" _Yuri was still watching with Naruto looking like he was ready to step in.

"Time for the Commandant of the knights to deal with this" the blond jinchurikki grinned forming a hand seal.

"Trasnform!"

POOF!

The pink haired woman was surrounded by the three guards. Honestly she didn't want to get in more trouble than she already is. It looked like just like the guards she didn't seemed to have a choice, she needed to leave the castle and find Flynn. It was impossible to escape when it was fully guarded fighting to defend herself was her only choice if she wanted to leave. She was confident in her sword skills but she was worried when it comes to hurting the guards, it wasn't their fault if they wanted to stop her when they were only following orders. She heard footsteps coming from the corridor to her right but paid no attention to it, because she thought it could be another guard making her chances of escaping successfully very slim. It means that now she will have to fight three guards, it wasn't turning good for her. Her luck turned for the worse as the source of the footsteps were two more guards.

"What's all of this commotion?"

"Huh? Who's there?! Identify yourself!" shouted a guard.

"You all know who I am" the man stepped forward making the guards gasped in shock.

"C-Commandant what are you doing here? We thought you left for the council meeting."

"I'm running a few errands before leaving for the meeting. What is going on here? Why are you all planning to attack the lady here?"

"Commandant you know she's not supposed to be walking freely the halls of the castle. She's recommended to stay in her quarters."

"I have changed my opinion. If she wants to walk freely then she can do it on her own accord. I'm more disappointed in all of you for wanting to do such thing as to lay a hand on her. You're all knights and therefore you should all act like one."

"Apologies Commandant but we-"

"You're all dismissed, take the rest of the day off. But this little act that won't go unpunished."

"Yes Commandant!" the guard nodded and the rest left taking the opposite corridor.

"Are you all right?" asked the disguised Uzumaki.

"Y-yes thank you Commandant Alexei" she was surprised never expecting he would such thing as to stand up for her.

"You did it again Naruto, very nice" Yuri stepped in.

"Who are you?" asked the pink haired teen.

"Don't they teach these guys manners at knight school anymore?"

"I already set them straight" the whiskered shinobi changed back from his transformation.

"What? You're not Commandant Alexei! Who are you?"

"I'm sure am not" grinned silly the blond.

She took a step back holding the sword she knew these people could be an even bigger danger than the guards.

"Neither of you looked like you belong in the castle."

"No, I'll take it as a compliment that you can tell that by looking at me."

"Don't know about me, I've never being nobility material."

"You should apply to become king."

"Stop it Yuri don't tease" the Uzumaki laughed.

"Yuri Lowell! Where are you?" said a familiar voice in the far distance.

"You foul fugitive! I say, we know you're trying to escape to make your escape" said another familiar voice.

"Oh please, not them again. Guess there's no point going back to the prison cell now."

"Those voices sound like Tweddle A and Tweedle B. Good for you Yuri your fans are here" Naruto was smirking.

"I always have the worst of fans."

"Louder. Fools! Say it like you mean it!" said a new voice.

"Lieutenant Leblanc, your voice is TOO loud. My ears…." whined Boccos.

"Yuri Lowell? You're one of Flynn's friends aren't you?" said the pink haired teen.

"Yeah, why….?"

"And you used to belong to the imperial knights?"

"Just for three short months…."

"You hear that from Flynn?"

"Yes…."

"Huh. Guess he managed to find someone at the castle to talk to after all."

"_Who's this Flynn?" _thought the blond jinchurikki.

"And who might you be?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you…."

"Pleased to meet you Naruto, if you're with Yuri then please I need to talk to Flynn!"

"Hold on, just a second. Who are you supposed to be anyway? I can tell you know Flynn, but why are you being chased by the knights?" said the long haired swordsman.

"Over here!" shouted Leblanc?

"Guys why don't we continue this conversation somewhere where it's safe?" said Naruto.

"He's right. Look Miss we want to hear the whole story, but we can't afford to stand around and chat. First things first, let's get to Flynn's place. Want me to lead the way?"

"Ah, yes!"

"Let's just get out of here before the Tweedle squad comes" said the Uzumaki.

"Let's go."

* * *

(Skit title: Who's Flynn?)

Naruto: so who's this Flynn you guys keep talking about?

Yuri: he's an old friend from childhood. The two of us went to knight academy around the same time and we both graduated at the same time too. We we're also put in the same squad too, no surprise there.

Naruto: I get it! He's your best friend.

Yuri: something like that. Hm…What's with the big smile?

Naruto: it's nothing I'm just happy for you that's all. You used to be a knight huh? I can see now why the knights became corrupted if someone like you made it to their ranks.

Yuri: ouch that was a low blow partner.

Naruto: hahahaha! No seriously I think it's cool you became a knight. Did you left because it was boring or you were doing the easiest of missions.

Yuri: that's…Hm I have my reasons for leaving I don't feel like talking about it.

Naruto: it's okay, no need to share all your secrets with me. Can you at least tell me if it was good to be part of the knights?

Yuri: not the best experience I had but it was somehow good. But there were too many orders and morals for me to follow I don't see myself following the rules, being a knight it just wasn't me.

Naruto: I hear you, you're more of a one man show. You're better off following your own rules than someone else's right?

Yuri: that's how it is, thought I do tend to get in trouble while trying to do the right thing. It never changes that I cause more trouble than helping others.

Naruto: you're telling me we're in the middle of a prison break trying to escape the castle!

Yuri: sorry I dragged you into this.

Naruto: you kidding?! I love helping others while facing danger.

Yuri: glad to hear that my bad luck is keeping you entertained.

Naruto: I chose to bring back the blastia core on my own there is no need to say sorry."

Yuri: that makes me feel better. Now let's get the lady away from harm and into Flynn's place.

* * *

They took the front corridor carefully opening the double doors so it doesn't make noise. The next room was a straight corridor with many doors they could see more guards ahead, it won't be a problem if Naruto uses the transformation jutsu disguising as Alexei and dismissed them to have a break for the day. The sound of a loud growl that it was the Uzumaki's stomach has stopped everyone as their eyes were on the blond shinobi while he sweat dropped. The reason for his stomach to react was because of an irresistible aroma that was coming from nearby.

"Okay we can tell Naruto is hungry from the tasty smell."

"Hey it's not my fault. I haven't eaten a thing since I left A-"he stopped himself from saying the scholar city since it will suspect Yuri that he might know Mordio.

"Oh, you're right what could it be?"

"Oh yeah, isn't the knights dining hall around here?"

"Great leave it to me to salvage some food while we're here."

The blond jinchurikki summoned a clone which startled both Yuri and the pink haired girl. The clone sniffed to wherever it was stronger which it was the door next to them. He smiled entering the dining room and snatched the lovely aroma of food especially when his original was hungry. He gave a triumphant grin spotting some curry he quickly grabbed some containers and out the entire amount in it. The shadow clone returned to the trio with the container and the blond shinobi has his mouth watered. Even if the container had a closed lid the smell was strong enough for the smell to escape and entered everyone's nostrils, it smelled very good. He gave them a thumbs up to continue while the shadow clone has used transformation jutsu to looked like Alexei planning to use the same trick to fool the guards in this corridor too. They remained in their position waiting for the disguised clone to take care of the knights.

"Excuse me Naruto? How can you do that?" asked the pink haired teen.

"You mean the clones and transformation?" the Uzumaki was getting tired that he was being questioned about his jutsu abilities.

"I've never seen anyone that can do that, what kind of blastia are you using?"

"I can tell you later, this isn't the right time or the place to talk about it" hopefully she will remain quiet while they were still trying to leave the castle.

They continued once the clone returned telling them the coast was clear in the corridor. He vanished and they went straight taking a stair case leading up. There was another door for them to take as they entered there was a knight with his back turned. No need to think Yuri took the guard down in the most silent way possible they heard footsteps coming from a hallway to the left. Naruto guessed it was another guard and once he emerged he took it down before it spotted them. He nodded to the long haired swordsman to resume their walking before other guards might show up and realized they had intruders in the castle. Continuing further straight into the corridor the pink haired teen accompanying them has stopped next to a door, while both males were not sure if they will encounter more guards.

"Yeah, it was around here…."

"This is Flynn's here" said Yuri.

"You think he's in there?" asked the Uzumaki.

"We'll find out once we enter, no time for knocking."

As they entered the room they found no one only a nicely cleaned room.

"He's not here" said the blond shinobi.

"_Should've known he's been busier than usual…."_

"He's really keeping this place cleaned up…Flynn must be off gallivanting around somewhere."

"Then…That means I'm too late" said the pink haired girl looking disappointed.

"So what sort of wickedness did you do anyway?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"Me? I haven't done anything wrong."

"And yet a bunch of knights were chasing you around the castle…Yeah that makes sense."

"I don't think she's a bad person. But looking at her dress you're obviously a noble right?" asked the whiskered blond.

"Y-Yes…."

"Um…You see…Yuri!"

"Whoa…What is it?"

"I can't be specific, but Flynn is in danger!"

"What kind of danger?"

"I said I can't be specific. That's why I've got to go and warn him" she replied the blond.

"So go if you want to go. What's wrong with that?" the swordsman got seated on the bed.

"I wish I knew…."

"Listen, I've got something I've gotta take care of right away, too. As soon as things quiet down outside I want to go back to the lower quarter."

"In that case, would you take me with you? Please? Other than Flynn, there's no one I can depend on. Will you at least help me get out of the castle? Please I'm begging you."

"I don't mind if she wants to come with us. You can fight right?" said the blond.

"Yes."

"Okay I can see you're serious but why don't you tell me your name first."

"Someone's coming!" Naruto glared.

The door was brought down and Naruto jumped back in time from getting hit. A man emerged with red hair dark hair on the front and yellow highlights with a sinister look. His expression was really scary as he gazed over the trio

"_Creepy guy even creepier than Orochimaru…." _

"Prepare to fall prey to my blade…." He grinned showing his twin menacing swords.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Yuri got up not being fazed by his sudden entrance or intimidating look.

"I am Zagi…The man who will end your life. Now die, Flynn Scifo!"

"Flynn?" the Uzumaki blinked at his mistake.

As Zagi charged into Yuri who already had his sword unsheathed in hand two Naruto clones blocked his attack. The real blond jinchurikki kicked his chin as the long haired swordsman took the chance to attack him. He kicked the assassin sending him outside of the room.

"Stand back!" the whiskered blond told the pink haired girl.

"You got the wrong guy. I'm not Flynn!" said the unhappy Yuri.

"My name is Zagi remember it well Flynn."

"I'm not Flynn!"

"Someone must be Flynn, which one of you is it?"

"Don't look at me pal, it's not me either" replied the Uzumaki.

"Neither of us is Flynn so you're wasting your time here."

"Yuri you know we can't let him go. If he's after Flynn then it will be better to take care of him right now."

"Somehow I thought you were going to say that. I hope all the guards are away or they're going to hear this entire racket."

"Die Flynn!"

The long haired swordsman blocked his attack but he admitted he has some skill. If he wasn't a crazy psychopath then he would be a true swordsman. It was impossible he wasn't concentrating that much because he wasn't listening to their words revealing to him neither of the two were his target. Naruto's clone attacked but he countered getting rid of the replicas. Yuri took the lead landing a few blows and the blond jinchurikki went behind him giving a surprise kick, Zagi laughed maniacally in return. He swung his swords hurting the blond shinobi but he was quickly healed by a magic spell, he turned to see the pink haired teen as the responsible for casting the spell. While Yuri clashed swords with the insane assassin he took a step back landing next to the blond and Zagi stood there laughing like a madman.

"You okay Naruto?"

"I'm okay now."

"Ahh, now I feel it."

"You feel what? I'm not feeling anything over here."

"I only feel annoyed at this guy" the Uzumaki frowned.

"Yes, so full of confidence. Ah hah hah! That's it! That's it! Now I feel truly alive!"

"What's with him all of the sudden?"

"He's finally gone wacko that's what!"

"Mwa hah hah hah!"

He charged attacking but the long haired swordsman blocked it. Naruto jumped on his partner's shoulder landing above Zagi he unleashed a rasengan, the assassin tried to block it with his other blade. The result the sword was destroyed by the spiraling chakra sphere he was downed to one weapon, he laughed losing his sanity taking a kick to his gut. His eyes were filled with the insanity has driven himself into gazing at his two opponents not caring if he lost one of his swords. Both males remained with their guard up until the pink haired girl walked over to them not wanting to stay in the sidelines anymore.

"Naruto Yuri let me help you!"

"Stay away!"

"It's too dangerous!" followed the Uzumaki.

"But-"

"Bring it! The more the merrier!" shouted the crazy assassin.

"If things get out of hand. Run for it!" said the swordsman.

"Oh, don't give up so soon I haven't had a fight like this in years!"

"If you get hurt you can heal yourself like you did with me right?" said the whiskered blond.

"Yes, if any of you are wounded my healing artes will help you. But how did you know I healed you?"

"It's simple but I can't answer."

"**Because I had nothing to do with it…."**

Zagi clashed swords with Yuri countering back it seemed both looked to be in the same level as the assassin gave another maniacal laugh. He pushed the long haired swords man back sending him to the ground as he laughed louder losing his sense of direction, he grinned seeing the swordsman charging at him. Both clashed swords as Yuri has given a cocky grin, it only fueled the assassin with more adrenaline and insanity. He tried pushing him back but to his surprise the swordsman didn't budge as he has thrown his sword and grabbed his arm holding his only blade. He didn't know what was going on he was unable to attack when he turned to the direction where the pink haired woman stood, his eyes widened seeing Yuri. He gazed back at the Yuri who was holding his grin never left his face.

"What…?"

"You have really have lose it pal, you couldn't even tell I'm a fake Yuri, eve when I transformed right in front of you. I think it's time we end this Yuri!" he formed a rasengan in the last second as he changed back.

"Right with you partner. Azure edge!"

"Rasengan!"

"Hah hah hah uh agh!" Zagi was sent flying out of the room crashing into wall he was unconscious unknown if he was dead.

"Do I look like Flynn to you?"

"Not in the least" replied the pink haired girl.

"I don't think he doesn't even know how he looks like" followed the jinchurikki.

"Hah hah hah" the assassin has slowly gotten up looking satisfied.

"Whoa! He's still alive" gasped Naruto surprise he survived two strong attacks.

"You got the wrong guy. Aren't you supposed to know this stuff?"

"He's not Flynn!"

"Details, details. Bring it!"

"This guy is serious even if he can barely stand, he still wants to fight" said the blond shinobi.

"No I'll say he's nuts. Flynn has sure made some interesting enemies" said Yuri.

A cloaked hooded stranger arrived.

"Zagi, we're leaving. The knights are onto us."

He punched the stranger he got up offended by his action.

"How dare you?!"

"Hah hah hah! Mind your own business! I'm just getting to the best part!"

"_I don't like the sound of that" _gulped the Uzumaki.

"Hurry, before the Knights get here. Or would you rather have your fun end today?" said hooded cloaked man.

Zagi glared slashing the hooded man. He gave one last at the trio before he left through the corridors.

"He's finally gone" the blond gave a relief sigh.

"We should be getting a move on too. We'll just go pay a visit to the goddess and on our way."

"Um…."

"Yeah, I know. We'll stick together until we're out of the castle."

"Oh. Right. But I was going to say, my name is Estellise."

"Well Estellise, let's get going."

"It's nice to meet you Estellise" followed the blond.

"Wait, we can't just leave the door like that…."

"I really don't think this is the time to worry about something like that."

"But…"

"All right, all right. Just give me a minute."

"Why are we bothering with something like a door?" asked the blond shinobi.

"Let's fix it, so it can at least look decent on the outside."

They raised the door as Naruto went outside and grinned knocking on the door.

"Knock knock" he eventually threw the door again.

"Come in its open" Yuri said humorous tone.

"Really open" he laughed.

"Stop it both of you! We caused this destruction and we should at least fix the door" said Estellise.

"Fine all right let's fix it this time and no jokes this time"

"Okay."

* * *

(Skit title: that crazy assassin)

Yuri: so now Flynn has insane people after him. I wonder if he has made more enemies than me.

Naruto: I'll say that guy Zagi was a real nutjob.

Estellise: I'm worried if he might go after Flynn again.

Yuri: it was a coincidence Flynn wasn't here, but the next time he might not be so lucky.

Naruto: so Zagi might come after him again.

Yuri: that's what it looks like, if he's an assassin. Then someone paid him to take Flynn out. He won't get pay until he does the job.

Naruto: he looked like he could care less if he gets pay or not. Anyway the big question is who will hire him to kill Flynn?

Yuri: beats me, the knights make many enemies, aside from criminals and thieves. It might even be civilians who haven't been pleased with their lack of work when it comes to helping the people.

Naruto: he really didn't look uncivilized to me.

Yuri: no he wasn't and his sword skills they weren't amateur, this guy is the real deal. Whoever sent him knows what he's doing. If it was Flynn fighting him it might turn into a draw, but that's just my opinion.

Estellise: I hope Flynn is all right wherever he is.

Naruto: with that guy after him he might not even reach him at all. You saw how crazy he is? he even mistook Yuri for his target.

Yuri: right I'll say Flynn is safer than ever. I'll be more sorry to the next people Zagi might mistook next time.

* * *

(Skit title: combo Yuri and Naruto)

Yuri: not bad Naruto, you handle yourself good.

Naruto: you were pretty good yourself too we sure make a great team.

Yuri: this partner thing is coming along nicely.

Naruto: we were like bang and pow then azure edge and rasengan and bang fight is over.

Yuri: I'll be counting on you more often partner.

Naruto: no problem, leave it to me I'll make sure not to let you down!

* * *

The trio left the room now they knew Flynn was away from the castle and probably away from the capital. They relaxed a little he was safe from being killed. They still focused in escaping the castle safe and sound. They kept walking the corridor straight ahead until reaching an entrance to the left. They were on a ledge having a nice view from above gazing down at the courtyard, but things got complicated. Just when they thought they were safe from harm they were wrong. They spotted many knights running through the area like wild flies. There was probably ten times the original number from the guards who were patrolling the castle. Now they knew how it might become difficult to escape if there were more knights than before putting their chances of leaving without being spotted to probably a million to one.

"What's going on? I thought by now the entire castle will be guard free" said the blond jinchurikki.

"I received a message from the Commandant to increased security and to search every corner of the castle. Apparently there's an impostor posing as the Commandant here. If you encountered someone looking like him do not hesitate to attack, these orders were directly appointed to me by Commandant Alexei himself!"

"That answers your question" Yuri sighed.

"I didn't think they were going to find out so soon."

"It better not try to pin this on me."

"Sorry Yuri."

"Don't apologize your plan helped us a lot."

"I hope we don't get to find them. I don't want anyone to get hurt" said Estellise.

"Don't worry about the knights. They'll make sure to protect themselves."

"Yes…I guess so…."

"Yuri Lowell! Where are you hiding?!"

"That must be Leblanc. I'd recognized those dulcet tones anywhere."

"Do the two of you know each other?" asked the pink haired teen.

"We have a bit of a history. Come on, let's hurry."

"Nothing but trouble from that history I think" Naruto gave a grin which made the long haired swordsman to chuckle.

As they remained their walking Estellise tripped as she accidentally stepped on her gown.

"You okay Estellise?" asked the Uzumaki.

"I'm okay I'm sorry."

"We should do something about your clothes. You'll stick out like a sore thumb" said the swordsman.

"My room is just up ahead. I have a change of clothes there…."

"Okay, that'll work."

They walked to entrance on the other side reaching another straight corridor. Time wasn't on their side any minute the hallways of the castle will be filled with guards, and this time they won't fall by Naruto's transformation jutsu. They passed a white colored door with yellow lines designs looking different from the other doors they have seen.

"This is my room. I'll go get changed. Just give me a minute."

"Got it. Try to be quick about it."

The pink haired girl entered her room as the long haired swordsman walked over to her door, only to see it opened and Estellise came taking her sword.

"Just in case…."

"It's not like I was going to peek."

"Flynn did tell me to be careful if I ever met you" she went back inside along with her weapon.

"Thanks Flynn" muttered the swordsman.

"Uh oh watch out for Yuri the perv. You're more of a trouble maker than I thought" Naruto was grinning.

"I'm not like that I was planning to stand guard her door. Knights could be coming any minute now."

"Sure, I bet if you have the chance to you will take it."

"Speaking from personal experience?" it was Yuri's turned to grin.

"What? No of course not! I would never do that!"

"**You did learn from your teacher" **the demon fox gave a grin.

"_Quiet!"_

* * *

(Skit title: similarities)

Naruto: you know Estellise is the second girl I've ever met with the same hair color.

Yuri: really? Who was the first girl?

Naruto: a good friend-um yeah Estellise even has the same eye color as her too.

Yuri: that's kind of interesting it's the first time for me to see a girl with pink hair. I don't think that's a common hair color for anyone, I've never met someone with that color.

Naruto: then I guess it's very rare to see someone with pink hair.

Naruto: _I wonder if Estellise is the only girl with pink hair just like Sakura-chan was the only girl from my world. _

Yuri: you're friend and Estellise might be related.

Naruto: huh? That's…No that can't be its impossible.

Yuri: just making a suggestion, don't think about it too much.

Naruto: _both are worlds apart so it's not possible for them to be related. Besides Sakura-chan is an only child._

* * *

"There, all finished."

Estellise has left her room wearing a, new different attire from her blue gown. She has also changed her hair style from short straight to shoulder length. Her attire was colored white with pink the skirt area looked like the form of a flower, on her right wrist was her bohdi blastia obviously because she can cast magic like healing artes. Both boys stood staring at her she really looked like different. Yuri has made a mental note that she looks pretty, attractive was the correct word but he paid no attention to it. Naruto thought she looked fine but even when he first met her he knew she was nothing like Sakura, she only resemble her from both hair and eye color. For a moment the pink haired teen felt a little embarrassed from the way they were staring at her.

"What….? Do…Do I look strange?"

"It's nothing, I was just thinking this doesn't suit you either."

"Really?" there was some hurt in her emerald eyes.

"Don't listen to him Estellise you look fine" Naruto tried to cheer her up.

"Thank you" she kept her eyes on the long haired swordsman.

"What's this?" he was confused seeing that she walked over to him offering her hand.

"A handshake. It means." Nice to meet you"".

He shook her hand giving a mental note that it was a bit weird to do a handshake when he already met her.

"Nice to meet you Estellise!" Naruto was next in shaking her hand.

"Yes it's nice to meet you too."

"All right. Let's get going."

* * *

(Skit title: on the run)

Estellise: Yuri, you were a knight once, right?

Yuri: didn't you already say you heard about me from Flynn?

Estellise: Well…It's just…You don't see to know your way around the castle well…*gasp* are you an impostor?

Yuri: that's some imagination you've got. Why would impersonate a regular guy from the lower quarter?

Estellise: I…I guess you're right….

Naruto arrives.

Naruto: what's wrong? We're supposed to be leaving this place before the knights' catches us.

Estellise: Naruto what kind of Knight Yuri was?

Yuri: give me a break he won't know a thing, there's no need to ask him.

Naruto: I know! He was a corrupted knight.

Estellise: *gasp* corrupted? You mean he stole gald from the poor?

Naruto: he was bad to the bone, he even stole candy from the children, he had many girlfriends and he up picked fights at bars.

Yuri: *sweat dropped* seriously you're not going to believe him.

Estellise: never mind I've heard enough!

She runs off.

Yuri: Naruto look what you did? How can you tell her all those lies? I never stolen from the poor, I definitely didn't stole candy from kids and I've never had a girlfriend.

Naruto: you're right sorry for carrying away, don't forget you didn't picked fights at bars.

Yuri: no…You were right about the last one. I did pick up a fight at a bar once when I was a knight.

Naruto: *grinning* so I was half right?

Yuri: but I was never corrupted like the knights from today.

Naruto: never doubted you partner.

Yuri: come on, let's go before we're caught by the guards.

* * *

They ran through the corridors hoping not to see any guards, but they were wrong. A group of knights arrived and Naruto has summoned his shadow clones to distract them giving them enough time to get away. They took the door to the left but more guard we're heading their way, the blond jinchurikki summoned more clones giving the time to escape. They realized they couldn't waste time and energy fighting them. Naruto broke through another wave using rasengan signaling to the others to keep going The Uzumaki was starting to get inpatient thinking when they were going to reach the exit, the castle seemed to be huge and they can get lost instead of finding the way out. He knew if they get caught there wasn't going to be a second chance at escaping, after breaking out of prison they might get executed instead of the regular ten day sentence. Another reason why they couldn't afford to get capture, not to mention they already have involved Estellise in this mess.

* * *

(Skit title: Extra Baggage)

Yuri: I just wanted to check on the lower quarter and come back. I didn't expect the extra baggage.

Estellise: baggage? I could take it to the castle's lost and found for you.

Yuri: you're the one person I couldn't really ask to take care of it.

Estellise: huh?

Yuri: Never mind. I'm good.

Estellise: okay. Let me know if you change your mind.

She walks out.

Yuri: guess she's the textbook" little naïve princess." But why were those knights chasing her….?

Naruto arrives looking upset.

Naruto: that was very mean Yuri. How can you call her extra baggage? She's not holding us back you know.

Yuri: I wasn't expecting that she will come with us, I've been doing things just me and Repede for a while. I'm not used of having other people helping me.

Naruto: maybe I should remind you Estellise knows healing artes, if you get hurt in battle she will be the one to heal your injuries. That makes her a very valuable member to our team she's anything but extra baggage.

Yuri: I didn't thought that far ahead, I guess that was uncalled for. I'm sorry.

Naruto: I'm not the one you should be apologizing. You will apologize to Estellise when we leave the castle.

Yuri: I don't think it's necessary she didn't understood what I said, she thought I actually have baggage. She wasn't offended at all.

Naruto: then you will tell her so she can understand and then you will say sorry.

Yuri: you're over reacting.

Naruto: one should never take his friends friendship for granted.

Yuri: *sighs* fine I'll tell her, let's get going.

Naruto: right!

* * *

(Skit title: the intruder Zagi)

Estellise: are there many people outside of the castle like that man Zagi we met earlier?

Yuri: nah, he's one of a kind. It's pretty hard to find anyone that nuts.

Estellise: I see. Well that's a relief I don't know what I'd do is everyone behaved like that….

Yuri: yeah. Life would be pretty rough if the world were full of guys like him.

Naruto: *grinning* sometimes I act like that when I'm really hungry.

Estellise: *gasping* what? Really….?

Naruto: and just now I am very hungry muahahahahahaah!

Estellise: aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh!

She runs off screaming.

Yuri: was it necessary to scared her like that?

Naruto: I thought she wasn't going to act like that, honest. But seriously I am so hungry, let's get out of this castle already so I can start chowing down some of that curry I picked up from the knights dining hall.

* * *

(Time skip)

After running to what it looked like endless corridors, long hallways and avoiding as well as using Naruto's clones to buy them time to escape. They seemed to have reached the deepest part of the castle thinking they were safe they chose to slow their movements. They reached a dead end where there was a statue of an angel in the middle. Naruto sighed thinking they have really reached a dead end making them go back to the way they came while Yuri started walking around gazing at the statue. Estellise was catching her breath from all the running they did. It came back to the long haired swordsman remembering what the older man back at the prison area told him after he left with Alexei. It was worth the shot since they had nothing to lose, it was give it a try or go back and faced the many knights that were patrolling the castle hallways.

"This must be it."

"Is there something special about this statue?" asked Estellise.

"This is the statue of the goddess the old man told me about. He said" beneath the statue of the goddess" I'm guessing there must some sort of secret passage that will take us out of here."

"So this is our ticket out of here. I hope pops didn't make it to trick you Yuri" said the Uzumaki.

"It doesn't look like there's anything special about it…."

"Maybe if we moved it, there's be a hidden passage or something."

"Let's do it, we don't know if the knights will come through here" replied the blond shinobi.

"You don't think…."

"Well, won't know unless we give it a try."

Naruto and Yuri both grabbed the statue and tried to move it forward but it didn't budge. Then they followed with pushing behind them and it moved surprising them by the results.

"I guess pops wasn't lying after all."

"It really worked!" the pink haired girl was shocked.

"What do we have here? Looks like the old man was right" followed the swordsman.

"Do you think this will lead outside?"

"I can't guarantee it."

"We won't know until we go check it out" followed the whiskered blond.

"Well we're going down. How about you….?"

"I'm coming too" she replied after a few seconds of thinking.

"That's pretty brave of you. Who was that guy, anyway? There was something shady about him."

"Are you talking about pops?"

As Yuri moved towards the secret passage with a ladder going down Estellise taking his hand, for a moment he felt warmness of her hands. But he ignored it this wasn't the time to be thinking such things.

"What is it? Did you change your mind?"

"No, your hand—it's injured. Let me take a look at it."

In a quick yellow light the pink haired girl summoned her healing artes. Just like that his wound has been healed while Naruto was smirking because of his recent comment regarding her.

"_And he said she was excess baggage, he better apologize to her later." _

"Hmm?" he took her hand.

"Aaah!" she gasped at his sudden move she felt her cheeks heat up at the surprise.

"Hey, I'm sorry…I've never seeing a blastia like that. I-I wasn't thinking."

"Really? Is your blastia different from the usual ones people equip?"

"That's really all it was?"

"That's really all it was. My hand feels better…Thanks."

"_Her blastia looks a bit different, I'm sure if Rita were here she will know." _

"No, it's the least I could do" she felt embarrassed.

"Okay, let's go."

"I'm ready whenever you are!"

They climbed down the latter Yuri was first, followed by Naruto and Estellise was last seems she looked unsure of the passage and what was awaiting them below. The latter wasn't that deep but the males knew they were in a sewer, they were known underground the castle and the capital. It was a bit dark but luckily, there were lantern blastia keeping the sewerage system lighted enough for them to see the area well. Soon the trio noticed they weren't alone spotting some monsters ahead there was a rat before them. At least they were no longer in the castle and the guard probably didn't have a clue of the secret passage underneath the statue. They will be safe here, except for the monsters.

"So there are monsters down here too…."

"Monster…That's what these things are….?" asked Estellise.

"You've never seen one before….?" asked Yuri.

"Uh, umm…."

"Look out that rat has spotted us!" shouted Naruto.

"Well, let's hurry up and take care of this, shall we?" he unsheathed his sword.

"Yuri, they're coming from the front, too…."

"Great just what we need" said the Uzumaki.

"Ugh this is annoying."

"Their numbers have increased well I can do the same shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!

Ten cloned appeared beating the rodents down, other used rasengan to make a quick finish. The real Naruto did the same thing using the spiraling chakra sphere, removing more of the annoying creatures. Yuri slashed away more while adding azure edge and Estellise was doing pretty good using her sword she kept on focus on her male companions just in case they get hurt, ready to cast first aid. With their combined strength and teamwork the rats we're beaten, adding that they weren't much of a threat to deal with. The Uzumaki called down his clones once the battle was over he checked on the others and they all looked fine, there was no risk in this fight.

"That should take care of it."

"I didn't know what to do when they all attack at once….." said the pink haired girl.

"You generally have to defeat each monster one by one, but sometimes they come in groups."

"Really….? We should be careful when we go ahead."

"If there are more of those dirty rodents, then we won't have a problem taking care of them. They're pretty weak" said the blond jinchurikki.

"You can take on a monster one at a time, or take them on in a group. Your choice" followed the long haired swordsman.

"Which way do you think we should go?" Estellise turned to both males.

"I've never being here before. Your guess is as good as mine" replied the Uzumaki.

"Whichever, let's just get out of here."

"Ah…Wait for me!" she followed both boys.

* * *

(Skit title: Flynn part 1)

Yuri: have you and Flynn known each other a long time?

Estellise: um…Two, maybe three years….? Something like that….

Yuri: so he's been getting along all right in the castle.

Estellise: Flynn is a very hard-working and honest knight it seems like everyone trusts him.

Naruto: *grinning* wow Yuri he's completely different from you.

Yuri: I'm going to take that as a compliment.

Estellise: the other day, he told me that they've been giving him more responsibility lately, too.

Yuri: hard-working and honest. Right in the other words, hard-headed and obsessive.

Estellise: hmm?"

Naruto: don't get jealous Yuri just because Flynn is better than you.

Yuri: I can do things in the same level as him, it's just his way is not my style.

Naruto: that means you prefer to do things as the lone bad boy, than rely on others and the empire's way of justice.

Yuri: I have so far, until now.

Naruto: _I guess he and Sasuke might share something similar after all._

* * *

(Skit title: be thankful for strangers)

Estellise: I need to thank whoever told you about this passage.

Yuri: why would you need to be thankful for something like that?

Estellise: I'm trying to get out of the castle, just like you.

Yuri: that's all well and good…but there's no need to be all thankful because of it.

Estellise: oh no. We must show courtesy to those who show us kindness.

Yuri: sort of weird to be polite to somebody you've never met, don't you think?

Estellise: manners are never so important as when dealing with those whom we have yet to be acquainted.

Yuri: you really think so, huh?

Estellise: I know so.

Naruto: I agreed with Estellise. If pops never told Yuri about the secret passage we would still be in the castle, still being chased by the knights. And who knows if they would've end up catching us. That's why if we ever met up with pops again I will thank him for his help.

Estellise: huh? Pops is that his name?

Naruto: nah that's how I called him, I don't know his name.

Yuri: he didn't tell me his name, then again I didn't ask for it. But gotta admit that old man really was a shady character.

* * *

(Time skip)

They have walked many corridors of the half dark sewerage system along with fighting more rodents. Nothing serious since they were weak and three of them were enough to handle all kinds of their numbers, especially with Naruto aiding them with his shadow clones. They reached the end of the corridor which the path was being blocked by two blocks they weren't that heavy so both male members were able to pushed one away. They were happy to see another set of stair leading up but they weren't the same ones when they climbed down here. They chose for Estellise to go up first as they followed her after reaching the top. The first thing they felt and saw was the bright sun since it's been a while they've seen it. Good news they weren't no longer in the castle, they recognized the buildings and streets. They were in the city of the empire capital they have escaped successfully into the outside.

"Man, it's so bright."

"Glad to finally be out of that darkness and to have some sun light for a nice change" smiled Naruto.

"It's already morning. I wasted an entire night. Looks like it lead to the royal quarter"

"Yeah I remember this path, but at least we got out of the castle, that's what matters the most" added the blond jinchurikki as he turned to the pink haired girl who stood still in her place.

"Hey Estellise, you okay?"

"Oh yes I'm okay. It's just that everything looks so different from the windows of the castle."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ah, come on. You sound like this is your first time out of the castle" said the long haired swordsman.

"Uh…Well I…."

"Don't tell me. Estellise have you ever being out before?" asked the Uzumaki worried.

"Out of the castle….?

"I guess a lady who lives in a castle can't just take a walk outside whenever she wants."

"Y-Yes you're right…."

"Well, hey. At least we made it out of the castle" he raised his open hand.

The pink haired girl only put her finger on his hand which made Yuri laughed.

"Um…Was that not right?"

"Nah…It's fine."

"Don't be like that Yuri you should teach her how it is. Here Estellise it's called" a high five" I'll teach you. Here you rose you're hand all five fingers and you crash them with mine in the same way, that's a high five, let's do it high five!"

"High five!" she smiled doing in it right with the blond.

"It's fun!"

"There that's how you do it. Now if you do it with both hands it's called a" high ten"."

"High ten….? Did you come up with that?" Yuri smirked.

"Yeah got a problem?"

He chuckled turning to the pink haired girl he had no idea what to do with her because honestly he couldn't bring her with him.

"So Estellise, what are you gonna do now that you're out?"

"I'm going to find Flynn."

"Do you know where he went?"

"The other day, he said he was going on a knight's pilgrimage."

"Ohh, that thing. Going around cities of the empire pilling up good deeds…."

"That means he could be anywhere right about now" Naruto stood in thought.

"That's why I'm going to the city of blossoms Halure. Halure is the first place that knights traditionally visit on a pilgrimage."

"So you'll need to go outside of the barrier. Have you even bee beyond the barrier? Little while back. I'd like to go but I can't leave the lower quarter like it is."

"Yuri you know we have to go outside of the capital if we want to find that blastia core thief" said the Uzumaki.

"_I really want to find him bad, I can't stand that there's someone out there posing with Rita's last name."_

"I know, it's just leaving everyone when they're all in danger. Come on, I'll show you the way out of town. It's on the way to the lower quarter."

"Thank you!"

* * *

(Time skip)

They have walked from the royal quarter all the way to the shopping district of the capital. It was strange as they passed through the crowd none seems to suspect who they were which it was understandable they wouldn't know they were criminals and one noble who has never left the castle before. The shocking part was that the knights they passed, they didn't recognized them maybe because they have a different post to guard, obviously they weren't part of the division that was guarding the castle. The sooner they left the better while some were determined to leave the city going outside of the barrier like Estellise and Naruto. Yuri was still unsure whether he should leave to accompany them he couldn't stop thinking about Hanks and everyone else from the lower quarter. They were all danger as long as the aque blasti was still releasing water, the only thing to stop it to return its blastia core back.

"You there, fugitive! Halt, I say!" shouted Adecor.

"The jig is up!" followed Boccos.

"Oh no" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Fooools! Enough grandstanding. Arrest him!" shouted Leblanc.

"W-What should we do?" asked Estellise.

"Running would be a good idea!" said the Uzumaki.

"First you pick one of these…." Yuri picked two small stones.

"Then go like this!" he threw them at the two knights heading their way.

The result both Adecor and Boccos have been knocked to the ground.

"That takes care of two Tweedles but what about the leader Tweedle?" said the blond shinobi.

"Forget him we head to lower quarter."

* * *

(Time skip)

The trio shortly arrived to lower quarter where the fountain type blastia was located in the center square of the small city. There seem to be good news for the group as the blastia stopped releasing water and the water that was flooding the place seems to have dried down. At least they now knew everyone wasn't in danger Naruto has taken a closer look at the blastia while Yuri and Estellise were gazing around the place. The long haired swordsman wanted to meet up with his dog Repeden and take back the bag his loyal dog took from the thief before he left his mansion.

"Yuri! Where you been?!" Hanks approached them.

"I got an invitation to the castle and had the most marvelous time."

"_If you called getting thrown in jail an invitation and breaking out of prison, getting chased by knights, fighting a psycho path assassin, crossing a sewer while fighting tons of rats a marvelous time if that's the case I don't want to know what would it really be to have a marvelous time in the castle" _sweat dropped the blond jinchurikki.

"Of all the…And who's the young lady?"

"Please to meet you. I'm Estellise" the pink haired teen gave a bow to the old man.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss."

"Er, more importantly, about those imperial knights. They've been so busy looking for you, they haven't paid any attention to our fiasco over here. So you really managed to tick them off, huh?"

"It looks that way. Has Repede come back yet?"

"Sure did, and he was carrying some bag."

"What happened to it?"

"It should be up in your room."

"Go pick it up later. Give it a shake. It has a nice jingle to it. Mordio liked it too."

"You met Mr. Mordio?" the old man was surprised.

"Yeah, but the rat left town. Apparently he's someone from a city called Aspio."

"Left town? Then that means…We've been hoodwinked."

"Afraid so. His house was empty, and I doubt he's even a real noble."

"I see…."

"Looks like aque blastia finally stopped leaking water."

"Well, without a core it won't budge."

"Not likely" Naruto finally spoke he has stopped checking on the blastia.

"Oh Naruto I didn't see you there, so you met up with Yuri after all."

"Already acquainted with him" he smiled resuming his lecture.

"Some blastia can continue working without its core, but they can have the same effects as this blastia that it goes out of control. Others can become worse, really worse. Blastia must always be kept under maintenance so its mechanism doesn't rust. In this blastia's case its mechanism has been frozen, meaning it won't work properly without its core. We should be lucky it did stop leaking water, because if it didn't the lower quarter will become the city under the sea."

"You're very knowledgeable about it young lad" said Hanks.

"I…I have a friend who knows a lot about blastia" for a moment his cerulean eyes softened thinking about a certain scholar mage.

"Is there enough water for the time being?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"Yeah, but it won't last long. After that, we'll just get it from the river. Get the runs, though."

"And the knights aren't going to help. Guess I'll go get it back from the thief myself."

"What? You aren't thinking of following Mr. Mordio beyond the barrier, are ya?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

"Hummph who's worried? It's a good opportunity for ya. No need for ya to hurry back here."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, we can get along just fine without you. Even Flynn used to say" I wonder how long Yuri plans on living his life"."

"Flynn needs to learn to mind his own business.

"Don't worry pops we're not letting Yuri go on his own. He'll get in too much trouble if he's left alone" the Uzumaki gave a grin.

"I see it the other way around. I'll get in even more trouble if you two are with me."

"Gotta feel sorry for his dog" the blond whispered to Estellise making her laughed a little.

"What was that?"

"Nothing let's get going."

As they were about to leave a knight arrived looking not too happy that his two men have been taken out.

"Yuri Lowell! You've given my two lackeys a headache. Now be a good boy and turn yourself iiin!" shouted Leblanc.

"Well that's our cue. Looks like I won't be coming back here a while."

"Never a dull moment with Yuri around" said the old man.

"After this, I'll be even with you for getting that money back."

"Just make sure you don't kick the bucket blowing it all on some crazy party."

"Heh. Same to you. See that you don't go dying in any ditches. Naruto lad please look after Yuri would ya?"

"I'll make sure he stays out of trouble. Well at least I will try, you know him" he laughed.

"What great luck I have, now I have my own babysitter who is way younger than me."

"Wait for me! It was nice to meet you, sir" Estellise gave a bow to the old man.

"He'll probably be a pain in the neck. You make sure and take care of yourself, now. But things might not go too bad if Naruto will be looking after him, there's something about that lad that makes you put your trust in him."

"I will. Thank you" she gave another bow before catching up to the two males.

Hanks already had plan how to take care of the knight Leblanc as he signaled everyone present in the area to surround him asking him questions of when they were going to repair the aque blastia while Leblanc wasn't happy with this turn of event. Some even cheer since it was probably the first time a knight has come to the lower quarter. They smiled at the sight, everyone working together in order to help them leave.

"When are you going to fix the fountain sir Knight?"

"Hey, cool a knight!"

"Hooray! Horray!"

"Won't you help this old man find his dentures?" followed Hanks.

"Foools! You're in my way! Do not interfere in the affairs of the empire!"

Suddenly a wave of people came rushing to them while most surrounded Yuri.

"Don't you make her cry!"

"What are you talking about? Hey quit pushing!...Hey who just hit me? I'm gonna remember that!"

"Ah! My foot, my poor little foot!" Naruto was shouting in agony after a couple ran over his feet.

"This might come in handy if you're going to Halure" one of them gave the long haired swordsman something important.

"Huh? A map? Wait a sec. This only has the roads written on it."

"What did you expect? It's better than nothing considering people don't leave the city. You'll have to fill in the empty spaces on your own. First off, you should head to the Deidon Hold to the north."

The trio managed to break away from the large crowd getting to safety in an area next to the exit. Naruto was still rubbing his poor aching foot after it was mercilessly squashed repeatedly.

"Wow, Yuri. They're all going to miss you so much" said the pink haired teen.

"Honestly, they're probably thrilled to finally get rid of me."

"Don't say that, I can tell pops and everyone else cares for you. You shouldn't judge others in a negative light" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Hey, hold it….! Who put money in here?! I can't take this" he checked to his shirt pocket to find a nice five hundred gald he was about to head the other way until he saw a certain knight looking like he was about to break free from the crowd.

"Haaaa! Get out of my way!"

"Maybe you should keep it" replied the Uzumaki.

"Yeah I'll have to keep it for now."

As they ran Leblanc was about to go after them when Repede appeared and made the knight tripped. The dog ran off after the trio who has stopped waiting for the canine to join them.

"Nice one, Repede."

"Good to see you again Repden" followed the blond shinobi.

"A dog?" Estellize looked curious at the canine.

"Well, for now its north to Deidon Hold."

"What? Oh, right."

"Got it I think I had enough excitement in this city for one day" Naruto gave a sigh.

"I'm not sure how long we'll be together. But here's to the road ahead. Estelle."

"Yes…I….? Huh?...Es…Telle….? Estelle…Estelle?" for some reason she felt embarrassed being called by that name.

"Why Estelle?" followed the blond.

"To the road ahead, Yuri and Naruto!"

"To the road ahead!

"Well, so long for now."

"We hope to be back soon" followed the pink haired teen.

"_That was a great beginning to start my journey."_

"**I'll say, you already gotten yourself in quite a lot of trouble."**

"_It's not my fault the knights aren't doing their job right, throwing innocent people in prison. Well Yuri isn't that innocent but I sure haven't done anything wrong, other than doing the right thing for the people of the lower quarter. Somebody stole the aque blastia core, who I have to add is using my first friend's last name and I want to capture that thief and retrieve the blastia core back. Is there anything wrong with doing what's right?" _

"**Why are you asking me? Forgetting I'm the strongest of the Bijuu and I'm not exactly the perfect role model to follow."**

"_Just saying that the system of the knights needs to be fix for the better. Just what is that Commandant has been doing? Anyway time to head out again to the next city, I'm glad I'm not traveling alone" _he smiled gazing at Yuri, Estelle and Repede.

"_I won't be lonely in this journey after all. Now all I need is for Rita to be here and…."_

"**You're thinking about her again, give it a rest. You'll be only making yourself feel worst about the whole thing."**

"_Yeah you're right time to think about my next destination…To Deidon Hold."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**It's finally done a little longer than previous chapters. I'm very happy to see that this story has 57 favorites and 46 follows along with 26 reviews in the first two chapters' thank you very much. On a side note I'm going to open a voting poll regarding something about this story you can check it out at profile page later. More chapters to come as always review and keep marking it to favorites and follows I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: attack on Deidon Hold


	4. Attack on Deidon Hold

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

* * *

Chapter 4 Attack on Deidon Hold

(Location: field miles away from Zaphias Terca Lumireis)

It's been hours since the group left the imperial capital of Zaphias to start their own journey. To find the thief who stole the aque blastia core from the lower quarter and to find the young knight Flynn. It was very rare for people to leave the city, going outside of the barrier. It was a dangerous task because the chances were high that they might get attack by monsters. The world beyond the barriers placed in all of the cities was filled with the wild creatures those who chose to leave took the risk to travel and face them. Only a short minority have taken this task to travel fighting the monsters, most were members of the knights as well as those that belongs to guilds. They have been cases where travelers have sadly lost their lives during their travels others were strong enough to survive making it easier to get to their destinations. The four members of the part were the first to leave the capital in a while and they were up for it.

Of course as they expected they did encountered many monsters along the way. The group has proven to handle themselves using teamwork and brute force all four members have proven to be vital to the party. Yuri was the first, his sword skills was nothing to laugh at he was truly skilled proving why he used to be a knight. Repede has also shown to be a force to be reckoned with, never believing will be able to fight well, and he even uses daggers and swords the canine was truly a fighting machine. Estelle has shown her skills with a sword back when they were at Zaphias castle and she also proven to be a very important member to the party due that she performed healing artes. Any wounded member she will heal him in no time, she was also a priority to protect from harm if she gets hurt they will be in a tight spot. As for Naruto the rest of the group has already seen what the Uzumaki can do in battle, his shadow clones along with his transformation technique, then his rasengan along with his hand to hand skills he was placed in the top melee fighters.

After more battles and a couple of breaks that concern of eating and taking a quick rest they saw spotted something in the distance traveling through the grassy fields. There was a caravan with a horse a man and a woman they seemed to have to step to get some rest or to take a moment to eat something. Judging from their clothes they looked to be from the middle class and neither seemed to be a person with combat experience. It was dangerous for people to be traveling without someone who will protect them from the threats of monsters so the group eventually went to them. Naruto and Estelle were excited to be traveling since it was the first time both were traveling around this world. The pink haired teen has never left the castle or outside of the capital and the whiskered blond was from another dimension, his reaction was cleared wanting to see more of this new world. Yuri took the lead before walking to the new visitors.

"We've come a long way from the capital."

"Yes…I wonder if we're safe now" followed Estelle.

"Hard to say, those guys are sticky lot."

"Woof!"

"Let them come, we can take them no matter how many monsters there are" said the Uzumaki.

"Huh….?"

"Hmpf…."

"Greetings" said the woman.

"Hello!" the pink haired teen gave a bow to the two.

"Welcome, good travelers!

"Is this a show?" asked the pink haired girl.

"It's the King of Adventure Travelers Lodge…." said the man in a unenthusiastic tone.

"Oh, big brother. Do try to be a bit more friendly!"

"Sorry…Karen…."

"Please, you'll have to excuse him. My name is Karen, and this is Rich."

"You're operating a traveling inn?" asked Estelle.

"Doesn't the" King of Adventure" refer to something else…Something more well-known?" said Yuri.

"The late Emperor's brother. His Highness Regin was known by that name thank to his insatiable thirst for adventure" said the pink haired girl.

"Indeed! We took our name from his Highness Regin. It's true" said Karen.

"We respect him…." followed Rich.

"Hmmm, that's a pretty nice name, then" said the long haired swordsman."

"So are you two married?" asked the woman motioning to her and the swordsman in front of her.

"M-Married….? I, I…." Estelle started blushing feeling embarrassed at the thought.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Naruto burst out laughing at the thought.

"Do we look like we're married?" Yuri had a vein popped on his forehead a certain blond was laughing too hard.

"Oh? It seems I was mistaken. So very sorry."

"No kidding hehe" the whiskered blond was drying his tears.

"If you're tired perhaps you'd like to stay the night."

"Wh-What should we do?" asked the pink haired teen.

"Sure. We'll sleep here" replied the swordsman.

"Excellent! Thank you very much" said the happy Karen.

"Enjoy your shut-eye…."said Rich.

"Oh, big brother, please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she got embarrassed at his comment.

"N-No it's quite all right…." said the pink haired girl.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Skit title: Mr. and Mrs. Lowell)

Naruto: hahahaha! I can't believe Karen mistook the two of you as a couple, a married couple!

Yuri: that's enough get over it.

Naruto: but I can't stop laughing because I think somehow, you and Estelle look good together

Estelle: what? *blushing* That can't be, we just met how can you…..

Yuri: just drop it Naruto.

Naruto: you guys make such a cute couple. I give you Mr. and Mrs. Lowell.

Estelle: *blushing*

Yuri: Naruto would you stop it already?!

Naruto: *grinning* when it's the honeymoon?

Estelle: honey…Honeymoon…Honeymoon.

She runs off her face completely red.

Yuri: look what you did?

Naruto: you guys can't take a joke.

Yuri: not when you speaking nonsense like me and a girl I just met that we're together.

Naruto: huh? Yuri why do you sound nervous? Or maybe you're embarrassed.

Yuri…..

He runs off with an unreadable expression on his face.

Naruto: what was that all about?

* * *

(Skit title: nice to meet you Repede)

Estelle: Yuri is this dog yours?

Yuri: yeah, he's my partner Repede

Estelle: I thought Naruto was your partner.

Yuri: he's my second partner but Repede is my fist partner.

Repede: woof!

Estelle: oh, nice to meet you, too.

Yuri: nice to meet you too? Did you actually understand what Repede was saying?

Estelle: no.

Yuri: yeah I guess that was a stupid question.

Naruto: Yuri I was wondering if you taught Repede some dog tricks.

Yuri: dog tricks?

Naruto: yeah you know playing catch, play dead all those things.

Yuri: sorry I don't teach him any of those.

Naruto: come on boy come on boy catch the ball catch the ball!

He throws the ball nothing happens.

Repede: *whine*

Yuri: see I told you.

Naruto: it's not fun if he doesn't fetch.

* * *

(Skit title: why Estelle?)

Naruto: say Yuri?

Yuri: what's up?

Naruto: why did you change Estellise's name to Estelle?

Yuri: I kind of think Estellise is too long to pronounce, so I come up with Estelle instead.

Naruto: you're right it does sounds shorter, and it suits her too.

Yuri: I thought so too. She hasn't complained about it yet, guess she likes the name.

Estelle arrives.

Estelle: what are you guys talking about?"

Yuri: just telling Naruto about me changing your name.

Estelle: oh I guess I like it. It sounds shorter and I don't mind, thank you Yuri.

Yuri: no problem I'm also thinking in changing your name Naruto.

Naruto: really? What do you want to call me?

Yuri: just Naru to make it shorter.

Naruto: what the-?! I don't like it. It makes me sound like I'm a girl.

Estelle: I think it sounds cute.

Yuri: from now on your name is Naru.

Naruto: stop it!

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Deidon Hold)

The group arrived at the town of the small fortress where there was a moderate number of people. They got a bit worried spotted a group of knights stationed scattered at different parts of the city. It won't be good if somehow they were already warned of their escape from the capital, and they might suspect them coming here. It was impossible that the Knights from Zaphias have warned knights outside of the capital that wanted criminals and a missing princess in time before their arrival. But right now they were wary about any knights they meet they needed to lay low and try not to cause trouble while they were on their journey, especially in the presence of the knights. They certainly hope it wasn't that way, the last thing they needed is to make a commotion here like what happened at the castle. It wasn't going to be a smooth journey just as they thought.

"Do you think those knights followed you here?" asked the pink haired teen.

"I wonder. Well, let's do our best not to stand out" said Yuri.

"We should know by now we won't be safe in all places" added Naruto.

"And I want to catch up to Flynn as soon as I can" said Estelle.

"All right, let's see if we can just pass through the hold."

"Estelle?" the Uzumaki saw her running off.

"Where's she running off too?"

Both males walked over to where she has stopped while Repede went elsewhere. The pink haired girl was reading a book near a carriage. There was a man with a yellow hat that it was the same colors and designs as his jacket, a blue vest with white lines in a shape of rectangular, long chocolate pants with black leather boots. The man seemed to be the owner of the carriage which it looked to store all kinds of goods, he was a traveling merchant.

"Welcome, I've got some nice gear in stock today" he showed Yuri a sword which it looked it has been crafted nicely.

"This blade was forged by none other than Assam the blade master. It even comes equipped with weapons skills. No traveler should be without them. Feel free to give it a try."

"_Weapons skills?" _Naruto swas interested hearing about the term.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"I'm curious to know about this weapons skills too" followed the blond jinchurikki.

"The special techniques contained in weapons."

"These techniques were originally passed down from master to pupil…But blademaster Asam used a special process to seal them in weapons themselves. Bohdi blastia can acquire technique from weapons imbued with this power. With continued use, weapon artes can eventually be learned by the person using the weapon" explained Estelle.

"My, this young lady knows her stuff. That sums it up" said the merchant.

"I read it in a book that the Kritya gave this knowledge to humans long ago."

"_Wow this is all so interesting. Techniques from weapons" _the Uzumaki was paying attention to every word the pink haired teen was saying.

"**Use this knowledge well, who knows when it will come in handy."**

"Huh, I thought Bodhi blastia only let you use strike artes and magic artes" said Yuri.

"In order to find the fighting style that meets your needs…It's best to think carefully about weapon skills when choosing your weapons. There are even weapons without weapon skills that focus instead of raw attack power. It all depends on your preference."

"That's some mind blowing information Estelle thanks, I'm sure Yuri will put it to good use."

"Me? What about you?"

"I don't use a weapon, I'm fine the way I am now."

"I can't imagine business is all that great in a place like this. Don't get me wrong, I'm not here because I want to be. There are monsters on the far side of the Hold. So I'm stuck."

"Monsters, huh?"

"Sounds like we have a problem if we want to cross over" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Did you hear that?" the swordsman asked the pink haired teen who went back to read the book.

"Hmm…."

"And…She's not listening."

"Must be a really good book to get her attention from us…."

"Huh? Did you say something?" asked the pink haired healer.

"I said, I'm going to get some information so you wait right there."

"Oh, I'll come too" she turned to the merchant wanting to ask him the price of the book.

"That's all right, go ahead and take it. It's pretty old and it has some pages missing, but it's yours if you like it."

"Th-Thank you very much" she gave a bow.

"Really appreciate it we better get going and catch up to Yuri" the Uzumaki left with Estelle catching up to the long haired swordsman.

"Is that book any good?"

"It's fascinating. You can read it as soon as I finish."

"I would like to read it thanks."

"Well are we going to check the other side of the Hold or not?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

The group was startled by the sound of screaming from the other side. They saw people running inside and the knights standing on guard has started to close up the gate of the Hold. They knew what the traveling merchant said was true of monsters being on the other side it wasn't good, they won't be able to cross over as long as they were present. As more people were running to save themselves there was a woman standing at the top floor with long red hair wearing a white and orange attire she was keeping a look out on the other side making sure the people were entering since the main gate was starting to close for good.

"Hurry, get inside! The gate's closing!" said the red haired woman.

"Arrows! Bring the arrows!" shouted a knight.

"Shut the gate now!"

"Dammit! What are they doing here at this time of the year?!"

"The monsters will fall back if we stop the main charge! Remember your training!" said the knight in charge of the squad.

The trio gasped spotting in the distance a wild horde of monsters they all looked like rabid wolves but covered in white fur and they were taller too. They were really planning in attaching the Hold and everyone else in it. The remaining ran with their lives as everyone finished up getting inside, but not all of them. A little girl has tripped unable to continue running and a young man who has seemed to have hurt his ankle, everyone else has entered leaving him. He was the only one that was outside and the knights haven't realized it yet.

"Ok! They're all in! Close it up!"

"Hold the gate! There's still one more!" the red haired woman spotted the boy.

"_Damn he's not going to make it" _Naruto glared as he focused chakra on his feet.

"Are all those…Monsters….?" asked Estelle.

"We just left the capital and things are already getting crazy. That's it. I'm cursed. I know it" said Yuri.

The Uzumaki has already left after the boy that was trying to get up and walk over inside while the gate was about to close down. The long haired swordsman followed with Repede in awe at how fast he was able to move. The gate was about to close down as both males left outside they arrived just in time as the whiskered blond was in front of the girl. He knew he won't have time to get him back inside even with focusing the chakra on his feet. He spoke too soon as he saw the blue canine attacking the knight that was in charge of the gate's controls. His attack has stopped the gate from closing completely.

"The gate!" gasped the red haired woman.

"Estelle. You wait over-Hey!"

"Help the girl!" she shouted.

"Way ahead of you!" Naruto was carrying the girl while the pink haired girl went to the man.

"Naruto beat me to her."

"P-Please….I can't get up…Owww…The monsters! The monsters!"

"Everything is going to be ok" she started casting her healing artes.

"All right she's in!" Uzumaki has laid the little girl inside.

"Hey…I can…I can stand" said the young man in awe.

"Go in the hold. Hurry!"

"My doll, mama's doll!" cried the little girl.

"Hey! Let go of me!" said Estelle at Yuri who was holding her.

"You wait here. You too Naruto."

"Sure thing I'm not stealing the spotlight for you again."

Yuri sighed facing the large group of monsters heading his way, the things he do to be a nice guy he picked up the small doll.

"So much for keeping a low profile!"

"Yuri!" called the pink haired teen.

"Hurry up Yuri!" shouted the whiskered blond.

"Woof Woof!"

The long haired swordsman ran back as the gates started closing again, he was almost out of time. He ran as fast as he could while being chased by the monsters he managed to get inside, just as the gate closed. The monsters crashed on the strong door but they couldn't make it budge. Yuri sighed in relief he thought he wasn't going to make it he smiled giving the doll to the little girl while Estelle helped him get up, her expression was filled with relief that he was all right. The little girl, her mother, the young man and everyone else that was able to make it inside were all present. The ones who had their lives saved were eternally grateful by the swordsman and the Uzumaki's kindness.

"How can I ever thank you?" said the girl's mother.

"Oh, it's nothing really…." replied Estelle.

"We're always happy to help" followed the blond shinobi.

"I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't cured me. Thanks!" said the young man.

"I'm just thankful that everyone's safe. Whoa." said the pink haired healer getting on her knees as everyone left.

"All worn out, huh?" Yuri got seated next to her while Naruto stood standing.

"It really is dangerous beyond the barriers with so many ferocious monsters around."

"This place could definitely use a barrier against a pack that big."

"If there isn't a barrier then it's obvious there isn't a blastia. I wonder why this place don't have one" said the Uzumaki.

"If that's true, then why can't they install a barrier blastia here?" asked the pink haired healer.

"No, barriers are a precious resource."

"You're right…And with the current technology, we can't make anymore."

"_Hmm…Rita did tell me about that. I can't seem to remember much about the technology of blastia. I wish I had that book she made me read." _

"If only we could recover the secrets of the ancient Geralos civilization…They created the blastia."

"Even if were that to happen. I can't see the empire using the knowledge for the common good."

"_Geralos civilization that was one of the books I gave to Rita from the Aspio library regarding the origins of blastia." _

Yuri and Estelle got up as they spotted one of the knights approaching them. They felt nervous if they have discovered them and they were going to get capture. Maybe they already got the message that they escaped from the capital. Naruto tried to remain calm but it was impossible the thought of getting thrown back in prison turned his stomach upside down. If the guards in this place were planning to take them, they will have no choice but to fight. As things stands now they couldn't turn back until they were able to retrieve the blastia from the lower quarter and finding the knight Flynn. This is what happens when one brings too much attention.

"You three here. I'd like to have a word with you.

"So why don't you let us through? I'll beat those monsters to a pulp with these fists of mine!"

"How many times do I have to say it? These monsters are tougher than you think!"

"What's going over there?" Naruto turned to the source of the voices.

There were strange individuals arguing with a guard. One of them was wearing a hood cloak covering his face with black leather gloves. The other one was a tall male with brown hair in a unique style holding a long sword on his back with a, grey and white attire. For some reason they seemed to be suspicion looking and they couldn't be trusted, at least that's what their aura was screaming. To the Uzumaki they looked like they could bring trouble though he was never the kind of person to be able to judge correctly just from a first glance. He stood quietly watching the entire thing while soon Yuri was paying attention too, both watched as the hooded man grabbed the knight by his collar region.

"You dare to doubt the power of the monster hunters?"

The tall man has taken his long sword ready to use it on the guard as he panicked.

"Stop!"

Instead the man used the blade on the ground creating a hole it shocked Naruto of the great strength he possessed. He could tell right away these guys weren't any amateurs.

"Stay out of this! You knights cheated us out of a job back there, and now. We're gonna work off some steam!"

"Hey, hold it!" another knight arrived.

"It's always the same with these guild idiots!" another one appeared.

"_Guild….? So these guys are from a guild" _Naruto gave a small grin.

"Great, we'll never get through as long as this keeps up" said Yuri.

"But Flynn is headed to Halure, and we're so close" said Estelle.

"Well getting caught by the knights wouldn't be too fun. Let's find another way through."

"Guys, I catch up in a minute. I need to take care of something" said the blond.

"What do you mean?" asked the swordsman.

"I want to talk to those guys over there, I won't take long."

"That's not a good idea" he stopped the Uzumaki from proceeding further.

"It's not wise to get involved when they have the knights breathing in their necks. Or you're forgetting we escaped from the capital and we're currently in their wanted list? Let's leave and avoid possible trouble."

The blond jinchurikki sighed knowing Yuri was right. If they get involved they might get in trouble with both the knights and the guild members. It will be worse if the knights find out they are escaped criminals from Zaphias they needed to take the advantage that they weren't aware who they were. He took one last glance at the two guild members before following Yuri and Estelle the other way he really wanted to know about the thief of the blastia core and if he does belong to a guild. As Rita's friend he felt like it was his responsibility to prove her innocence to convince people like Yuri that she's not a thief. The rumors will eventually spread and soon people will think that genius mage from Aspio is nothing but a blastia core thief, the thought angered him. The blond shinobi finally walked out hoping he might ran into more guild members during his journey.

"_There goes my chance in knowing about The Dark Wings."_

* * *

(Skit title: quite a scene)

Estelle: we made quite a scene, didn't we? I was so worried those knights noticed us….

Yuri: I told you we couldn't stand out.

Estelle: you were the one who just jumped.

Yuri: I can't just look away when monsters are attacking someone right in front of me, right?

Naruto: point is we did what we had to do. If we haven't saved those people they wouldn't have made it back, they couldn't have gotten kill by the monsters. We did the right thing in stepping in.

Estelle: yes, I guess you're right. Heh heh.

Yuri: what's so funny?

Estelle: I'm sorry, what you said last Yuri. That sounded just like the way Flynn described you that's all. He often said that you could never turn a blind eye when someone near you was suffering.

Yuri: well, next time you see him, you tell him that I said he's the same way.

Estelle: heh heh I'll do that.

Naruto: heh heh you know what they say. Best friends will always have things in common that will make them understand each other, that's why they will become such good friends.

Naruto: yeah they'll be the same and understand each other.

His eyes softened remembering the past.

Estelle: what's wrong?

Naruto: it's nothing I'm okay!

* * *

As they resumed walking they were met by the woman who was on the top telling the knights about the people who were outside of the Hold. Taking a closer look at her she seems to be in her early twenties, her red hair reached to her back, wearing glasses and chest nut eyes. Next to her stood a man with circular shades, clean cut dark hair with spiky style on the front wearing a, light red type armor with gloves of the same color as well as the boots.

"You there, how about coming to work for me? You'll be paid, of course" said the red head woman while offering a bag with gald.

Yuri just ignored the women while Naruto knew they couldn't accept the offer, although it was tempting if they get paid. He didn't want to decline her offer but they already have a destination in mind as part of their journey.

"Watch your manners around the president…Well, whaddya say?" said the man with shades.

"So it's not bad manners to try and buy someone without even introducing yourself?" said the long haired swordsman.

"Watch your mouth!" he was stopped by the woman.

"You're just as charming as I expected. I'm Kaufman of the merchants' guild Fortune's market. We handle everything from trade to distribution."

"Guilds, huh…."

"_They're with a guild too, this is my chance." _

"Excuse me Miss, Naruto Uzumaki" the saluted with a smile.

"My you're more mannered than your long haired friend, please to meet you Naruto."

"If you're with a guild then you must know about the Dark Wings."

"No! We don't know them" she half shouted.

"It's okay, I just want to know if you guys know they location to their hideout."

"We don't know" the red head felt uncomfortable.

"But-"

"Didn't you hear her? She says she doesn't know. Our guild is an honest business not the opposite. We don't associate with thieves" said the man with shades.

"That's enough Naruto" said Yuri.

Suddenly there was a short tremor that shook the entire ground of the Hold.

"_Whoa are the monsters outside doing that?" _asked the blond shinobi.

"You see, I'm in quite tight spot, and it's all thanks to these tremors."

"I'd rather not know, but was that the work of a monster?" asked the purple haired swordsman.

"Yes, the Lord of the Plains" replied Kaufman.

"Lord of the Plains?" said Estelle.

"He's the leader of that pack of monsters."

"The leader? Man, there's some amazing things out there."

"Do you know if there's a way to cross the plains? We're in a hurry" said the pink haired teen.

"Hmm, I'm afraid you will have to wait for the Lord of the Plains to leave."

"Huh, I guess there's no point in getting worked up over it."

"But I can't afford to just sit and wait. I'm going to get a second opinion!"

"I'm with Estelle on this one. Yuri why don't we fight this Lord of the Plains and beat him up? If we stop him then we can get across, so does Kaufman and everyone else" said the Uzumaki.

"You want to fight that thing?" the long haired swordsman gave a sigh.

The pink haired healer left with Repede following her, Naruto chose to stay with Yuri while the swordsman suspected the red heads intention.

"You're with a guild that does product distribution, but you don't know any other routes?"

"I could hire you and just charge through once the leader moves on, but…You don't seem interested."

"If it's bodyguards you want you want, why not hire the knights?"

"Are you forgetting that we guild members have thrown away our rights as imperial citizens? Once leave the empire behind, you can't expect them to help you a whole lot. So naturally, the imperial Knights would never deign to escort the likes of us."

"Wow, you're really stick to your principles."

"Come on Yuri let's just help her take out that monster" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Without the level of determination, one could never hope to run a guild."

"Well, maybe you could use your determination to do something about the Lord of the Plains."

"Yuri!" Naruto whined because he wanted to take on the monster.

"Go to the Quoi Woods that lie west of here" said the red haired woman.

"If you pass through the forest, you'll come out on the far side of the plains."

"But the fact that you guys aren't going that way…Must mean we have some surprise to look forward to."

"More monsters?" guessed the blond shinobi.

"Very clever Naruto, but nevertheless I like a boy with quick wits, but I like one that doesn't waste a potential investment even better."

"Thanks I owe you one. Maybe I'll talk to you about that job if we meet up again."

"Will you be okay if we leave you here? I mean you said you need to get across where the Lord of the Plains is roaming."

"Don't worry about me, I always find a way one way or the other" smiled Kaufman.

"One more thing, I know you don't want to tell me about the Dark Wings. But can you at least tell me if they're willing to steal a blastia core?"

"What?" Yuri got confused.

"A blastia core….? Hm…Yes I believe they will. They are a guild that dedicates their lives to steal anything and I do mean anything. It doesn't necessary has to be gald as long as it fulfill their needs."

"Thanks for the information Kaufman I hope we meet again" he smiled as he head out with the swordsman following him.

"_Yes I hope so too" _she smiled.

* * *

(Skit title: possible theory)

Yuri: Why do you want to know about the Dark Wings?

Naruto: it's just a theory, but I think Mr. Mordio could be a member. I think it sounds obvious that someone that stole a blastia core must belong to the guild of thieves.

Yuri: that's wrong we got the information from Hanks. Mordio is the famous mage from Aspio. He's not a noble from the capital that confirms that he must be the famous mage is talking about.

Naruto: I will never believe that, sorry Yuri but I think you're the one who's wrong. I know that Mordio thief is nothing but an impostor using the mage's last name.

Yuri: okay I will believe you if you can give me any solid proof to prove the thief is not the mage Mordio.

Naruto: because I…Forget it.

Yuri: once we finish things at Halure we're going to Aspio.

Naruto:…..

"Estelle?" Yuri called to the pink haired girl who was kneeling next to Repede.

"I…I'm not waiting around for the monsters to leave or anything. I'm just resting a little."

"Oh, I see. Well the, I guess I'll just have to take the other way around with Naruto and Repede."

"What?! How did you….? Hey, wait for me!" she got up wanting to accompany the boys.

"We're crossing Quoi Woods to get to the other side of the plains" replied Naruto.

* * *

(Skit title: Guilds)

Yuri: that woman that gave us directions, she said she was in a guild, right?

Estelle: that was Mrs. Kaufman, of Fortune's Market.

Yuri: man…Giving up their rights as imperial citizens and just…Living free.

Estellie: Yuri are you interested in the Guilds?

Yuri: interested? Nah, I've just never had much contact with them.

Naruto: but being in a guild it does fit you. I mean you can live your life the way you want to, you have your freedom and you don't have to follow the rules of the Knights. I think being in a guild suits you more than being a solo hero.

Yuri: thanks for the compliment partner but like I said I'm not interested. Back at the capital there weren't any gritty guild types who'd refuse the Knights protection.

Estelle: we may meet lots of people in guilds before we're done with our trip.

Naruto: that's right! After we retrieve the blastia core from the lower quarter I want to continue in my journey. I won't rest until I see every single place in Terca Lumireis!

Yuri: I hope those guild members are a little less aggressive than that woman was.

Naruto: I don't think Kaufman was being aggressive with us she seems to be a good person. I guess it should be expected for someone who works in a merchant guild.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Skit title: watch and learn)

Estelle: you look very good swinging a sword Yuri.

Yuri: you're not yourself Estelle.

Estelle: Really? My sword master used to scold me terribly….

Yuri: well, I have to admit I'd be surprised if you looked TOO natural.

Estelle: I really don't like fighting…I don't like hurting people….

Yuri: how ladylike of you.

Estelle: but…If I don't fight. I'll end up hurt, myself. Right?

Yuri: yeah, that pretty much how it works.

Estelle: I wish I could enjoy fighting like you do. Yuri….

Yuri: you think I enjoy this?

Estelle: don't you? I mean, the way your eyes shine…That only happens when you're fighting.

Yuri: O-Oh. Really?...Wow, you're pretty observant.

Estelle: Yes, I like watching people.

Naruto arrives.

Naruto: guys! Let's get a move on so we can get to the Quoi Woods before it gets dark.

Estelle: Naruto I have also watched a lot since we first met.

Naruto: huh? What's this all about?

Yuri: Estelle is very observant.

Naruto: oh really? Heh heh what can you say about me?

Estelle: sometimes your eyes show a lot of sadness, while sometimes they show a lot of joy. Mostly you looked sad, you must be thinking about someone or maybe something happened to you in the past.

Naruto: *gasp* I…Hm...

He left.

Yuri: looks like you got it right with him too.

Estelle: I hope I didn't upset him.

Yuri: I don't think he's the kind of person to get easily angry at his companions.

* * *

(Time skip)

The group left Deidon Hold in order to reach Quoi Woods which it was another route to take to cross the other side of the plains. Traveling the field they adjusted to the changes that they will encounter monsters along the way. They have used their same old strategy since it has become effective in their past battles they made sure the monster were before them leaving for Estelle to be behind of Yuri supporting him. Naruto and Repede has teamed up to take care of the rest they knew that the combination forces of the long haired swordsman and the pink haired teen will be enough. As for the Uzumaki it will be even easier for someone who can make shadow clone jutsu and a many variations of a jutsu created by the fourth Hokage, and a dog that has proven he can hold his own very well. The monsters were beaten with the power of teamwork and the rest of the trip was smooth sailing from here.

* * *

(Skit title: Combo Naruto and Repede)

Naruto: we make one heck of a team Repede.

Repede: woof woof!

Naruto: at first I thought you were going to fight with your fangs, but boy I was surprised to see you fight with a sword. You're awesome.

Repede: woof woof!

Naruto: we make an unbeatable team!

Repede: woof woof!

Naruto: *sighs* too bad you can't talk like Pakuun.

Repede: *don't worry Naruto I got your back*.

Naruto: *gasp* no way! Repede you talked!

Yuri arrive laughing.

Yuri: sorry partner I couldn't resist, you have high hopes that Repede can talk.

Naruto: what the-Yuri that was not nice!

Yuri: haha my bad buddy just trying to have fun.

Naruto: that wasn't fun!

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Quoi Woods)

After some smooth traveling the group arrived at their destination forest. There were trees everywhere making it hard for the light to reach its bright rays. If this was the right place then they should be expecting some unwanted company for there was a reason for Kaufman not wanting taking this route. There were obviously monsters here in this part too, but it will be up to them when they get the chance to fight that will determine if they're really a threat or stronger than the ones they've been facing in the field. It wasn't going to a hard task once they have adjusted to the fights, their strategy and teamwork has worked so far. Naruto was glad that they were able to take a break and eat some of the curry they took from back at Zaphias castle, he already had the recipe with the ingredients he will be able to cook more of it. The Uzumaki took a look around with the rest of the group, nothing but trees so far.

"A forest in a place like this can only mean…The Quoi Woods….?" said Estelle.

"Bingo. You're just full of information, aren't you?" said Yuri.

"I read in a book once that a curse will fall upon anyone who enters the woods…."

"These woods….? Okay that's not good" the Uzumaki gulped.

"Ah, so that must be the" surprise.""

"No wonder, if that's the case then no one would ever bother coming through here if that's true" said the blond shinobi.

"….." the pink haired teen stood in her place watching the boys go without her.

"Estelle….?" called the blond.

"Not going in? That's fine by me, but what about Flynn?"

"I know…Okay let's go!"

"That's the attitude. Don't let some silly curse stop you" smiled the Uzumaki.

* * *

(Skit title: The curse as Estelle knows it)

Estelle: will this forest really get us to the other side of the Hold?

Yuri: if it doesn't, we'll just come back.

Naruto: *grinning* getting cold feet Estelle?

Estelle: I can't help it from what I read in that book. I might get turned into frog or a snake by the forest's curse?

Naruto: seriously that is just silly.

Yuri: it doesn't matter, if that happens. I'll take care of you."

Estelle: you'll…Takes care of me?

Yuri: of course I would. Don't worry. I had pet frogs and snakes when I was a kid.

Naruto: hahaha Yuri that's rick!

Estelle: if you get turned into a frog or a snake, Yuri. I wouldn't have any idea what to feed you….

Kurama: but what if you get turned into a fox?

Naruto: *gasp* ah! I don't want that! I won't know what to do if I get turned into a fox!

Estelle: a fox?

Naruto: come on let's go and find this exit already this forest is creeping me out!

Yuri: a fox? Well that came out of nowhere.

* * *

(Time skip)

As they have gone deeper into the forest it was a no brainer that they encountered more monsters. This time it was plant monsters and bird types, the kind of creatures to find in a forest. It was hard for Estelle to fight and thinking that the curse might reach her at the same time. A couple of times she lost concentration of the battle because the curse scares the heck out of her. They walked after taking a small break from the fighting as the pink haired healer has suddenly felt a chill on her legs that prevented her from moving. Maybe because she was still too scared about the curse of the forest, she still kept on walking until her ears caught the sound of something further ahead. Everyone else stopped in their tracks hearing it faintly.

"Did you hear something?"

"I didn't hear anything" replied Naruto.

She gasped walking over to the long haired swordsman.

"My feet cold all of the sudden…Oh no! Is this the curse?!"

"What kind of curse is supposed to be anyway?"

"The voices of corpses buried beneath the trees creep up and lure us to our doom…."

"Oh brother" Yuri sighed.

"I'll say it sounds too farfetched" said the Uzumaki.

"What's that?" the pink haired teen spotted something ahead.

"That's…." started the blond jinchurikki.

"It's a blastia and it looks like it's an old one" the blond shinobi walked to the broken down piece of technology that was covered by the grass and the trees.

"It is a blastia, but what's it doing in a place like this? Anyway let's take a break" followed Yuri.

"Good idea I want to continue checking this blastia out."

"I-I'm all right" said Estelle she walked passed both males before stopping.

"Huh? What's this?" she walked over to the blastia seeing something that caught her eye.

"Estelle wait-"the blond jinchurikki tried to stop her.

A bright light hit them and when it was gone the pink haired healer was downed. There was a circular in the blastia that keep changing from different colors of blue, red, green and yellow.

"Estelle!" they shouted walking over to the unconscious girl.

"What happened to her?" the blond was shocked as he turned to the circular part on the blastia.

"Let's get her to a place more comfortable" said Yuri.

* * *

(Time skip)

Minutes later Estelle was still unconscious, her head was resting against Repede the canine was being used as her pillow. Yuri was seated near his dog while Naruto decided to continue investigating the old blastia. The blond jinchurikki stood in deep thought gazing around the circular shape part he had no idea what happened to have made the pink haired teen to end up unconscious. He was a little worried that something serious must have happened to their pink haired companion, and he could tell Yuri was worried too. Only difference the long haired swordsman was calm and he was hiding his concern for the pink haired healer. The sight made the Uzumaki smiled he may not looked like it, but deep inside the Lowell really cares for his companions. Once he was finished he walked to the purple haired swordsman, his cerulean eyes were on the downed girl. He still hasn't come up with an explanation to her sudden fainting.

"Damn, that's bitter."

Estelle slowly woke up getting seated.

"You okay Estelle?" asked Naruto.

"Ooh…My head feels a little…I'll be fine."

"You sure….? For you to just faint like that" said Yuri.

"What happened to me?"

"That's what I've been trying to find out. You seemed to have lost conscious when that light hit you. It came from the blastia, I checked and it looks like its core is still active but…."

"_Was it the core that made her faint? No that can't be blastia cores don't affect people like that. I sure wish Rita were here, she would definitely know." _

"So you don't know?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"Nope, sorry I'm clueless to figure the cause."

"Perhaps it was the aer that made me dizzy."

"_Aer…That's must be it" _

"Aer. That's sort of like the fuel that powers blastia. Right…? I heard that even though we can't see it it's scattered through the atmosphere."

"Yes that's aer" replied Estelle.

"You guys are both right. But if the aer is too concentrated it can be seen, and that's not all. High amount of concentrated aer can be very effective to the atmosphere and to all living beings. But it's effect is negative it can cause a lot of harm to both the world and all living things. Like for example what happened to Estelle, she only became dizzy but that must be because the level of aer in this area is a little way off than usual. That's just a small amount now imagine if the level of aer was very high."

"That's correct I read it from a book once. Dense can have negative effects on people."

"Monsters too" added the whiskered blond.

"Hmm…Maybe that's what started the rumors of the curse."

"Must be, I doubt high level of dense aer can turn you into a frog or a snake" the Uzumaki chuckle.

"**Or a fox…."**

"_Don't start with that." _

Estelle got back to her feet while Yuri looked worried at her.

"Hey, you only just woke up. You should rest a bit more."

"But I can't…If we don't catch up with Flynn soon…."

"And what if you collapse again, and this time you're out for the whole night?"

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"I know you want to catch up to him, but rushing in isn't going to help us or you" said the blond shinobi.

Naruto grinned a little when Estelle got seated next to Yuri while the purple haired swordsman didn't seem to mind. For just being friends that have recently met at Zaphias castle they looked like they were already quite close. Suddenly he smiled as the long haired swordsman has offered her a peach it was really a kind gesture for him that has taken the pink haired teen by surprise. She grabbed it accepting the fruit while not knowing what to think or say, she did thought it was very nice of him. She took a bite of it but stopped for a moment in thought.

"Ugh…."

"I suppose we'll never get full trying to eat these."

"It's delicious" she exclaimed resumed with taking another bite.

"Hold on a sec. I can make something simple."

"You can cook too Yuri? Because I tasted Naruto's cooking and it was delicious."

"Oh stop it you're embarrassing me" blushed the Uzumaki.

"I'm not exactly a royal chef like Naruto. I just have a few recipes I learned growing up."

"I would like to know the recipes you know Yuri. I would like to cook more dishes in the future" said the blond jinchurikki.

"No problem…."

* * *

(Time skip)

"Aren't you worried at all that Flynn is in danger?" asked the pink haired healer as they were staring at the fire the swordsman made.

"Huh? Does it look that way?"

"Well…Yes."

"Honestly, I'm not worried about him. He's always managed to take care of himself. Actually, it's the guys who are after him I feel sorry for."

"That wacko Zagi right?" smiled Naruto.

"Yeah he won't stand a chance against Flynn because he never holds back when it comes to an enemy. "

"What do you mean about feeling sorry for his enemies?"

"Ever since we we're kids. I've never been able to beat Flynn at anything. Swords, racing, whatever after he'd won. He'd always have the nerve to say" you all right, Yuri?"."

"That must be nice…I've never had anyone like that in my life" said the pink haired healer with a sad smile.

"Oh I get it. In other words, you're the underdog and Flynn is the top dog" the Uzumaki gave a smirk.

"Woof!" Repede reacted to the blonds comment.

"You better watch what you say around Repede when it comes to using dog reference. But you're right, the underdog I think it's a nice title that suits me well."

"Don't worry Yuri I know exactly how it feels to be the underdog."

"It must be nice" Estelle resumed thinking what he said about having a childhood friend.

"You can count yourself lucky."

"_Lucky….? Why Lucky? Is it lucky not to have someone close to me no one at all, always on your own…I don't know…."_

"Well, dinner's ready" he handed a sandwich.

"Thank you for the meal!" she happily took a bite.

"Thanks Yuri" followed the blond.

"Next time you're cooking Naruto."

"Sure thing!"

"This is good."

"I wasn't any special."

"I think it's very tasty. I can't imagine being able to cook anything myself."

"It's just like using a sword or magic. You've got to learn it by doing it. You just need to practice with a few recipes. You'll be cooking before you know it."

"Practice with recipes?"

"Estelle I can teach you if you like."

"Really? Thank you Naruto."

"Let Naruto the chef teach you everything there is to know about the amazing world of cooking" Yuri chuckle.

Repede got back up wanting to continue the journey.

"What is it Repede?"

"Time to go I guess" said the Uzumaki.

Yuri used the water of his canteen to put out the campfire as Naruto picked up his bag ready to resume their journey.

* * *

(Skit title: thanking Repede)

Estelle: Repede, when I passed out, you lay down and made the nicest pillow. Thank you very much!

Yuri appears.

Yuri: what are you doing?

Estelle: I'm…Um, thanking Repede….

Yuri: Repede? He's not here.

Estelle: huh? Wh-What?...Maybe he doesn't like me.

Yuri: nah, he acts like that with just about everybody.

Estelle: well then, I'll just have to keep on trying until he accepts me!

They heard laughter and see Naruto running with Repede, both were having fun as he was chasing the blond. Both Yuri and Estelle sweat dropped at the sight.

Naruto arrives with Repede.

Naruto: hey guys! You should see how fast Repede can run he was so close to catch me.

Yuri: Okaaayyyy this is new.

Naruto: I'm going to teach him some dog tricks and maybe I can teach to run even faster.

Estelle: I knew it, he likes Naruto but he doesn't like me. No fair! I promise I won't rest until Repede likes me!

Repede: *whine*

Yuri: looks like it won't be easy.

* * *

(Time skip)

After they left the camp fire site they resumed walking east of the forest. Now that they have eaten and taken a rest they were ready for more fights. The path they were currently walking had the most monsters, and even if they knew this place was filled with them their numbers were greater than they thought. One of their encounters there was quite a number of the creatures making the party to split in teams of two. Yuri and Repede have quickly teamed up to take the right flank of monster leaving Naruto and Estelle to work together and showing some of their teamwork. The blond jinchurikki worked with his shadow clones teaming up with the pink haired teen as she slashed another plant monster. The real Uzumaki and the pink haired girl took down another monster together while he got hurt in the process she quickly cast first aid healing his injuries. The rest was taken care of by Kurama he finished up the healing completely. They got back with Yuri and Repede who finished the rest of the monsters.

* * *

(Skit title: Combo Naruto and Estelle)

Estelle: that was the last of them.

Naruto: you were great Estelle.

Estelle: I think you did more than me using your clones.

Naruto: you were still awesome, your good with a sword.

Estelle: but you were better.

Naruto: no "we" we were better together. That was the reason we beat those monsters, I like the part when you use pow hammer and I used rasengan.

Estelle: thank you Naruto, I hope we continue to use our teamwork!

Naruto: you bet!

* * *

(Skit title: eat or be eaten)

Estelle: monsters are easier to beat than I thought….

Yuri: isn't that better being harder than you thought?

Estelle: but I feel sorry for them.

Repede: *whine*

Yuri: you're way too nice. I don't particularly enjoy being someone's dinner.

Estelle: you're right…This is different from inside the castle…The strong eat the weak.

Yuri: well. We're not gonna be eating any of these monsters.

Repede: *woof!*

Estelle: I…I won't hesitate to defeat any monsters! But I will never forget what I fought or where I fought it.

Yuri: well…suit yourself, I guess.

Naruto arrives.

Estelle: then, when I return to the capital, I will make graves in memory of all the monsters I've killed.

Yuri: I…Uh…I guess you could do that….

Naruto: you think? If we keep on defeating monsters she will need an entire field for the graveyard.

Estelle: then I will use an entire field!

Naruto, Yuri and Repede: *sweat dropped*

Yuri backing away: I don't understand this girl at all….

Naruto: join the club

Repede: *woof!*

"Grrr" Repede growled smelling a possible enemy near a bush.

"Is it more monsters?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Hmm….?"

"Prepare to die, eggbear!"

From the bush came charging a young boy looking in his early teens with brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a green and white shirt with a red handkerchief wrapped on his neck, white silk gloves, with long cream pants and brown shoes with a long bag wrapped on his left shoulder. The teen was holding a heavy looking sword making his short height to be intimidating, without thinking he started spinning around and around towards Repede. The teen wasn't even thinking as he continued spinning, it came to an end as Yuri attacked him sending him to the ground. Naruto sweat dropped at his poor entrance and attack, especially when he just charged in without thinking it looked like he was planning to get himself killed. He mentally smiled reminding the boy of himself when he was younger during his prankster days. The teen recovered and the first thing he sees was Repede he panicked trembling, showing he wasn't brave young lad.

"Gyaah!" he felt down again making everyone sweat dropped.

"I-I'm warning you! I don't taste very good. You'll get the runs!"

"Woof!"

"Oh my gosh s-s-somebody h-h-help me-! Aaaah!"

"Is this kid for real?" was Yuri's first opinion of the youth.

"It's all right now" Estelle walked over to him smiling?

"Huh? The monster girl turned into a girl."

"Oh brother, you're not even close" Naruto sighed.

"Who are you?"

"We're not going to hurt you if that's what you're going to ask next."

"Oh, brother. This should be interesting" the long haired swordsman looked amused.

The whiskered shinobi helped the youth on his feet. Once he realized they weren't a threat he finally calmed down, though he was still feeling scared about Repede's intimidating look. Aside from the canine the rest of the group didn't looked that threatening, especially Estelle she looked too innocent that she'd probably couldn't hurt a fly. He followed with gazing at the last two members of the group. Yuri looked intimidating in a serious way the way he was holding his sword gave the youth an idea that he was skilled with the weapon. Then he blinked staring at the Uzumaki it made him curious looking at his whiskers, but he had that glint that he was strong at least that's what he thought. Finally he decided to go with introductions since they all had that aura that they were friendly people.

"I'm Karon Capel! I'm a member of the Hunting Blades guild. We travel the globe in search of the toughest monsters."

"I'm Yuri, this is Estelle. You've met Repede already, and this is Naruto."

"Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you Karol!"

"Anyway, nice to meet you" resumed the long haired swordsman.

"What? Yuri, wait!" Estelle called to him as he was leaving.

"My apologies" she bowed to the youth.

"Since you're here I guess you can come with us. Don't worry about Yuri, you'll get used to him" smiled the Uzumaki.

He nodded running to meet up with them.

"You guys are here to enter the woods, right? Well then, I'll…."

"Actually, we've just finished coming through the woods, and we're on our way to Halure" said the pink haired teen.

"Yeah sorry we could've used your help earlier" said the whiskered blond.

"No way! You guys made it through the curse woods?"

"I wasn't any curse at all at the woods. Only that it was filled with monsters" said the blond shinobi.

"In that case, did you guys run into any eggbears?"

"Do you know what he's talking about Yuri?" asked the pink haired healer.

"Nope, I don't think we've seen any."

"Is that a unique monster or something?" asked the blond.

"Man…Wonder if I should head back to town, then….They definitely won't like it if I keep them waiting…All right! I'm not sure if you guys would make it on your own, but never fear. The star member of the Hunting Blades will be your escort."

"See that? I've got my own blastia" he showed them where he had the piece of technology equipped.

"What? You guys both have one too? O-Oh yeah? Well how'd dya like this?!" he took a book from this large bag.

Yuri took the book opening seeing the information written in it, Estelle joined him.

"It has information about monsters. Hm? After a certain point, all the pages are blank."

"Th-That's cause I'm gonnal fill it up with piles of monsters after this."

"Hey, wait! Who said you could just write in there?!"

"It might hurt your" star member" status if it got out that you broke your sword."

"_That Yuri ever so devilish" _the Uzumaki chuckle gazing at the youth's broken weapon.

"Oh that? I had to give myself some kinda handicap, or else it wouldn't have been a fair fight" he took the broken weapon looking now like a hammer.

"Hey, that's actually not too bad" he started swinging as the group started walking away while the blond shinobi stood in his place.

"Hey I have a monster book too!" Naruto took his book from his small bag.

"You should have said it in the first place. But I will use Karol's to fill it with information. You can keep yours" the long haired swordsman resumed his walking.

"That's the right thing to do, because I am going to fill this book repaying a favor Professor Nova."

"What?! You met Professor Nova the famous zoologist!" Karol got excited.

"Yep, this is his monster book. He gave it to me and in return I promised him to fill with all of the information from all the monsters in Terca Lumireis."

"Wow! Professor Nova's monster book you're so lucky. I mean every guild member knows who he is."

"Want to come with us? I'm sure Yuri won't mind if you do?"

"Sure! I-I mean right now I can't go back to my home because…." Karol stood in thought.

"Because what?"

"Naruto hurry up! We're going to leave you behind!"

"Karol is coming with us too!"

"Suit yourself."

"By the way" said the teen catching up to the party.

"Halure's to the north once you get to the woods. Come on guys wait for me!"

* * *

(Skit title: Even dogs have pride)

Everyone is present.

Karol: I don't understand Repede. He's a dog, with claws and fangs but he uses a weapon….?

Naruto: hey I won't complain he's very skilled using that sword and he's awesome in battle!

Repede: *Gr…Woof!*

Yuri: yeah, I guess dogs do usually fight with claws and fangs.

Estelle: huh? But Repede's a dog, isn't he?

Repede: *Woof Woof!*

Yuri: Repede is Repede

Naruto: heh heh I like the sound of that

Karol: what does that mean?

Repede: *Woof Woof WOOF!*

Yuri: whatever he is, Repede doesn't think of himself as a dog. That's why he uses weapons and items. But that's not to say that he thinks of himself as a human, either.

Estelle: I don't really understand…But he seems very proud.

Repede: *WOOF!*

Yuri: yep! So show him some respect.

Karol: hey, Yuri. Are you translating what Repede's saying?

Yuri: nah, it's just your imagination.

Naruto: but still it doesn't change the fact that he's a dog, and as a dog he should learn some dog tricks. Here boy! Repede here come on catch the ball! Come on boy catch the ball!

He thrown the rubber ball.

Repede: *Grrr WOOF!*

Naruto: Aaahhh! You don't have to bit me!

Yuri: you should give up Naruto. Repede will never learn a single dog trick.

Naruto: we'll see about that! I swear I will teach him to play fetch believe it!

* * *

It wasn't long as the group traveling alongside their new companion Karol left Quoi Woods heading north to their next destination the city of Halure. But back at the forest where the old blastia stood, it was still showing signs that it pretty much was still active due to the moderate level of aer in the area. A figure appeared with long silver hair reaching to the middle of his back, he was holding a mysterious looking sword. The sword glowed red and the figure started casting a spell using the blade as an amplifier summoning a magic circle. The spell seems to be directed at the active blastia.

* * *

**To be continued**

**There I will wrap it up here. I can't believe with only three chapters this story has 39 reviews with 71 favorites, 60 follows and I have to add it already has 2 C2 communities thank you very much. As a reward here's the next chapter I hope you keep on reviewing as well as marking the story to favorites and follows. On a side not don't forget to keep on voting for the poll whether Naruto should equip a bodhi blastia. Karol has joined the party and they continued heading into more adventures. That as always I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: The city of blossoms and eggbear hunting


	5. The city of blossoms and eggbear hunting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

* * *

Chapter 5 The city of blossoms and eggbear hunting

(Location: field somewhere between Quoi Woods and Halure)

The group continued their traveling after leaving the Quoi Woods with a new companion Karol Capel. They were no heading to their next destination the city of Blossoms Halure, taking the north path from the forest. Not a quiet journey as they have encountered more monsters along the way as the party was prepared to take them on. Only difference their new companion felt hesitant to fight during the first battles it looked like the youth was a full rookie or maybe a coward. The group was still able to fight through the creatures with his little assistance, at first before it changed a little. Through their traveling Karol started showing some improvements as attacking and taking orders as part of their strategy. Needless to say that the guild youth has proven to be a good ally in some way, but it was definitely their strange companion yet if they do meet others through their journey.

During battle Karol will usually avoid combat but he will mostly fight supporting the other members. One thing was for sure about the youth, he will keep his distance from large numbers of monsters. Outside of battle the teen showed some of his cooking skills when they have chosen to take a rest. It has been proof that he wasn't that scare when it came to making dishes, at least his level of confidence for cooking was higher than his confidence in fighting. They started comparing cooking skills between the youth and others and it was a fun experience. No doubt they were getting along with Karol the only thing missing is that he gets a huge boost of confidence in his fighting skills. It was easier to fight when you have companions to aid you than battling alone. They resumed their journey like they were already the best of friends that have known each other for a long time.

* * *

(Skit title: Friends make the journey fun)

Karol: having friends to talk to really makes traveling a lot of fun. When I'm by myself I get a little scare-uh, I mean, bored!

Naruto: oh definitely! I like traveling with friends too! But unlike you I don't get scare *grinning*.

Yuri: yeah, mm-hmm. Hey, Karol, there's a monster behind you.

Karol: what?!

Yuri: oh, my mistake. I must be seeing things.

Naruto: hah hah hah! Yuri don't be mean! It's all right Karol there isn't a monster behind you.

Karol: D-Don't do that!

Estelle: our trip just got livelier.

Repede: *woof!*

Naruto: no complaints from me, I'm really happy I have met wonderful friends in this world.

Estelle: huh? This world?

Naruto: it's nothing.

Yuri: anyway I never expected I'll be having a lot to carry on this little trip. Who would've think a journey to catch a thief will become like this.

Naruto: the more the merrier, the happier I'll be. Friends make traveling more than just fun.

Naruto: _they make me feel alive my existence is complete with them._

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: The city of blossoms Halure)

Naruto smiled when they have finally arrived at the city of their destination. He was surprised gazing at the town which it looked different from the capital or Deidon Hold, in a good way. First of all the entire city was built on top of probably the biggest tree he has ever seen, second the people looked livelier than previous locations. It was the kind of place he would like to stay or maybe call a possible permanent home. It was the perfect city for being accepted and really makes many wonderful memories not that he wasn't making any of those memories since he did ever since meeting Rita. But the might be the home he has been looking for since he started his journey, it was worth the sight and somehow it suited him. There were so many places he wanted to check out including the weapon shop and item shop, maybe he can find something worth buying. The Uzumaki was also getting low on apple gels and magic lens.

"Halure…The city of blossoms ."

"Yeah, that's right" replied Karol.

"It really is something" Naruto smiled at the sight.

"Don't they have a barrier here?" asked Estelle.

"Usually all cities are supposed to have a barrier. But I don't see one in this city, that's strange" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Yes there should be a barrier…."

"You guys haven't been to Halure before, right?" asked the youth.

All three members didn't replied which it has answered Karol's question.

"So then you haven't heard the tree barrier."

"The three barrier." said Yuri.

"Some blastia fuse to plant life gain organic qualities and evolve."

"The tree barrier of Halure is one primes example of this. I read it in a book" said the pink haired healer.

"That's so cool, I would like to study that tree barrier" said the Uzumaki.

"_Listen to me I'm starting to sound like Rita…."_

"**It's a bad thing because you're not smart, that girl has really brainwashed you with blastia disease."**

"_Here we go again with the jokes."_

"Well thank you professor. So what's happened to this famous barrier?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"Doesn't look like it's doing much right now" he spotted at some of the villagers seating on the ground.

"Every year, just before the blossoms are in full bloom, the barrier weakens for a while. It's just that time of the year right now, and the monsters took the opportunity to attack…."

"Is that when the barrier went down?"

"Yeah, the monsters were taken care off, but the tree is slowly starting to decay."

"How long it will last? As long as the barrier's down monsters are going to continue attacking" said the whiskered shinobi.

"I don't know maybe you will have luck asking the mayor of the city."

A girl has suddenly passed him.

"Hey!"

"Wh-What is it?"

"Sorry. I've gotta run. Bye!" he ran off.

"We'll see you later Karol" Naruto waved at him turning to the members of the party.

"Does that kid ever sit still?" asked Yuri.

"I'm going to check the shops before talking to the mayor. You're free to join me. I'm curious to know about the tree barrier and why it's slowly decaying, I know there must be another reason" he walked out leaving the group.

"That's fine by me, so you'll be looking for Flynn now, huh Estelle?"

The pink haired girl ran off and started treating the wounds of some of the people that got hurt when the monsters attacked the city. It made him happy she will put her search for Flynn on hold while helping others, proving she wasn't that desperate in finding him. The others have left which he might as well and take a look around before moving on in their journey. They looked like they weren't leaving the city for a while and sighed at the pink haired teen, not minding to help others. They weren't safe yet he hasn't forgotten the knights were chasing them, after the escape Zaphias castle. They were fugitives on the run and some of them were looking at it like they were having a smooth journey without any bumps on the road.

"Doesn't she know we need to keep a low profile? And what happened to looking for Flynn?"

* * *

(Scene change)

Naruto was happily gazing over the different shops of the city. His first stop was the item shop, buying a couple of apple gels and some magic lens they were very useful in battle. He followed going to the grocery buying some ingredients he will need for cooking future dishes, after that he went to the weapons shop. As expected there wasn't much that will bring his attention it varies a little from the stock of the traveling merchant when he was at Deidon Hold. When he checked the end of the counter his eyes widened spotting something that has really caught attention. The Uzumaki couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing the weapons in the counter have truly shocked him. The familiar weapons of shurikens and kunais were on display and he still couldn't believe they were present. They were here and they looked exactly the same from his world, he has finally found weapons worth buying and to have.

"_I can't believe they're selling them in this world."_

"**A nostalgic feeling…."**

"_Yeah I never thought I would see them here." _

"Is there anything that caught your eye let me know" said the weapons shop keeper.

"What about these?" the Uzumaki was all over the new weapons.

"Ah, these are new in stock. They're different from regular weapons. They're projectile weapons."

"I know that, how much for the whole set?"

"The entire set of both types of projectile weapons is a thousand gald. It's a good deal for the amount available."

"_A thousand gald…That's all I have left. Oh well better buy them, I really need them." _

"Okay I'll take the entire set!"

"Thank you."

The shop keeper was pleased as he took the entire set of kunais and shuriken and put them all in a pouch. The blond shinobi was happy to have both weapons he will need, though he wasted all the gald he had available. He was done shopping taking everything he bought to his bag, the projectile weapons were put aside with the pouch the shopkeeper gave him. He felt like he was complete now that he had kunais and shurikens, it was part of the gear of being a shinobi. The blond jicnhurikki left the shopping area when he saw Yuri, Estelle and Repede taking the small wooden bridge when he noticed Karol seating on the bridge. There was something wrong with the youth, he looked like he was depressed, and he got worried seeing him like that. The whiskered blond reached the two while keeping his eyes on the youth guild member.

"You done shopping?" asked Yuri.

"Yep I'm done, but what's wrong with Karol? He looks very down."

"He needs some time alone. We found out Flynn was here not too long ago."

"Oh…So we just missed him. Sorry Estelle."

"It's okay he's coming back here. He left to find a mage who can fix the tree barrier if we stay we'll meet up with him eventually."

"So something is really wrong with the tree barrier."

"We're going to check the tree if you want to come with us" said the long haired swordsman.

"Sure I was planning to" the blond took another glance at the depressed Karol.

Honestly Naruto didn't felt live leaving the youth on his own since something was bothering him. But first he needed to check the tree and figure out if there was something wrong with its barrier. He hope it was nothing serious it was important that tree barrier is working so it can prevent any more monster attacks and less people from getting harm. The blond shinobi was aware this situation was more important than finding the blastia core thief. The group climbed the hill arriving at the highest spot of the city where the tree stood. Taking a closer look at the tree it was really an impressive sight as Naruto thought of only one person who would like to do some research, concerning the state of tree and for weakening its barrier status. The blond shinobi shook his head it wasn't the time to be thinking of a certain teen mage.

"It's huge up close."

"The tree's flowers should blossom any day now."

"Hmm…." the Uzumaki stood in deep thought.

"Yeah, I wish I wish I could see it in bloom."

"I know how you feel. There's something about the image of a tall tree vibrant with blossoms and protecting the city that's so…Romantic."

"You know. I'm going to say here and help the injured."

"You already said we we're going to wait here until Flynn returns with a mage to restore the tree barrier" said the blond jinchurikki.

"If you're going to heal something you should try to heal the barrier itself?" said Yuri.

"What do you mean?"

"When monsters come again, more people are gonna get hurt. Those kids we just saw could be among them."

"That's true, but I have no idea how to heal the barrier."

"That's not all I don't think her healing artes are that strong enough to heal something like a barrier. Sure they're something but to heal something this big, she might even need an advance arte than first aid" said the Uzumaki.

"It's just like Naruto said right now the only healing arte I know is first aid."

"What you need to heal is this tree. It wouldn't be in this condition just because monsters attacked it."

"You think there's some other reason?" asked the pink haired teen.

"I think there's gotta be."

"I agree with Yuri. Even if this season the tree barrier usually weakens, I have a feeling it has weakened more than usual for some reason we still don't know."

"What are the three of you doing over here?" an older man arrived who was the mayor of the town.

"We're trying to figure out why the tree has withered like this" said Estelle.

"I don't know if you'll make much progress on that one. The knight Flynn couldn't figure out the reason either."

"Hey welcome back buddy!" Naruto smiled spotting Karol walking over to them.

"Oh, Karol! Karol we need your help!"

"What are you talking about?" he was still feeling depressed a certain female guild member wasn't here.

"It seems these three are trying to figure out the reason the tree's withered so" replied the older man.

Oh, is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all?"

"I know the reason. It's why I was in the forest looking for the eggbear…."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Yuri.

"Look closely to the ground. Notice the strange color?"

"Hey this is…." Naruto paused taking a closer look to the ground.

"That color is where the ground absorbed the blood of monsters who attacked the town. That blood has been poisoning Halure's tree."

"The blood of the monsters….?" The Uzumaki was shocked at the revelation.

"_Can the blood really do that?" _

"What! The monster's blood? I had no idea…." said the older man.

"Karol, you really know your stuff, don't you?" said the pink haired healer.

"It was nothing…."

"Are you kidding? Thanks to you we now know the reason why the tree is withering. You shouldn't underestimate yourself buddy" said the blond shinobi.

"Is there anything we can do to get rid of the poison?" asked Yuri.

"I know a way, but…No one believes me."

"Then let's hear it, we'll believe you" said the blond.

"I think we'd be able to do it if we have a panacea bottle."

"Maybe we can get one at the general store" said the long haired swordsman.

"Let's go Yuri!" said Estelle.

"_Damn that was the one thing I didn't bought when I was doing the shopping. Panacea bottle is supposed to cure all kinds of bad status like poison or paralysis. You know what? I think Karol might be right. If the blood of the monsters is acting like a poison to the tree, then maybe a panacea bottle might be able to heal the blood poison." _

"You guys go on ahead without me. There's something I want to check out" the Uzumaki called to the others.

"All right we'll catch up with you later" said Yuri as he left with the others.

"_There now I can get started…." _the blond took a deep sigh before getting into a meditate position.

"**What are you going to do?"**

"_I want to test if I can go to sage mode in this world using the aer."_

"**Sage mode, you haven't used that in a while." **

"_You're right but this is the best time to test it out now that I'm in this world." _

"**Using the aer as a replacement for nature chakra…."**

"_I think it's basically the same"_ he closed his eyes trying to concentrate remembering Rita's words.

"_**Aer grows from the environment. The trees, the earth from the ground we walk on, the wind, the water from the rivers and lakes it's basically nature that bring us the aer. But there are some areas where strong levels of aer are available they're called aer krene, it's like a spring of aer…."**_

"_Aer is nature, so I should be able to use it as a source for sage mode." _

The blond shinobi has lost himself in complete focus, concentrating in absorbing the aer in his surroundings. In a matter of minutes he was able to feel it, the aer slowly entering his body. Since it wasn't too dense or too highly concentrated the aer he was absorbing was faint and couldn't be seen, the usual level of aer. The Uzumaki has slowly opened his eyes they have taken toad-like shape his cerulean eyes replaced by yellow and black pupil that belongs to a toad, he has entered sage mode. The feeling was amazing he remembers the first time he successfully transformed during Fukasaku's training, it was unique. He has never felt so strong before, but this time the feeling was a bit different. It was even better than the first time as he felt the aer swirling inside he could feel this sage mode is stronger than his original from his world. His eyes returned to normal ending his test he got his answers he can entered sage mode with absorbing the aer.

"_I did it! I knew it was going to work. The aer is the same as nature chakra. But it feels a little different in this world. Maybe I can keep sage mode longer than usual who knows."_

"**You actually pull it off, not bad I suppose." **

"_I think Rita is the one who should get all the credit for telling me about aer."_

* * *

(Skit title: Thinking of Rita)

Naruto: *sighs* I wonder what Rita is doing right now.

Kurama: you're going to continue thinking about her. You're only going to get depressed from it.

Naruto: I know but I can't forget her she's my friend, I can't just abandon her.

Kurama: even when she abandoned you? You remember what she said.

Naruto: she doesn't want to see me again *sighs* I wonder if she's still angry at me.

Kurama: this is what happens when you make friends, some of them will betray you.

Naruto: no! I refuse to believe she has…After hearing her story I won't turn my back on her.

Kurama: you'll do anything for your friends….

Naruto: that's right it's important I talk to her and apologize.

Kurama: and if she's still angry with you?

Naruto: then let her roast me I had it coming. But better to have her friendship again than nothing at all.

* * *

Naruto climbed down from the hill going after the others, wanting to know if they were able to buy a panacea bottle. If they did then the problem with the tree barrier will be solve. Of course there were the chances that there wasn't any of the item as he remember he didn't saw it when he was doing the shopping earlier. He hoped that wasn't the case but he remained thinking positive as he saw the group in the distance. But in the back of his mind he could imagine that there wasn't any of the item available and they will probably have to check another city for it. Right now he believe healing the tree was their top priority than finding the blastia core thief, it can wait because the people of Halure are in danger from any monsters attack.

"Hey guys! Did you have the panacea bottle?"

"Sad news partner, they don't have it."

"I shouldn't it know. I didn't saw it when I was doing the shopping. So what now….?"

"The shopkeeper told us he can make a panacea bottle if we bring him the ingredients. He told us we need three things. One of the ingredients is here in the possession of the mayor and the other two are outside, in Quio woods to be exact" said Yuri.

"We need a nya fruit and an eggbear claw. They're both available at Quoi Woods" said Estelle.

"Oh so we're going to do some eggbear hunting. Looks like you'll be getting your wish Karol" smiled the blond.

"Yeah heh heh" the youth gave a nervous laugh.

"Let's get the Luluria petal first before leaving Halure" said the long haired swordsman.

It didn't take them long to reach the house of the mayor who was the older man that was talking to them when they were visiting the tree. As they walked towards the house Karol was in thought not believing the group believes his theory that the tree can be heal with a panacea bottle. No one in this town believed him they all said he was just making things up because the panacea bottle only helps people not trees they all saw his idea was silly. Maybe these people he met are worth to be called friends, none of them even doubted his idea believing that what the tree needs to get back to normal. They saw the older man standing on the front of his house, they were hoping he will be feeling cooperative and hand them over the Luluria petal.

"Sir, you wouldn't happen to have any Luluria petals, would you?" asked Estelle.

"Who'd you hear that from? I mean, I do, but…."

"We need to make a panacea bottle. The shopkeeper already told us the ingredients to bring them to him."

"Ahh, so that's why you need a petal. The luturia is one of the three flowers that blooms on Halure's tree. The petals are dried for half a year in the shade, and they're very valuable. This is my last petal, but if it'll restore the tree to its old self, then I don't mind giving it to you."

He handed the petal to Estelle smiling at the mayor. That was one thing out of the way now they needed to get the other two ingredients which they had to put some work into it they weren't going to be that easy to get like the Luluria petal.

"Thank you!"

"Next up in the list is the nia fruit…And an eggbear claw, was it?" said Yuri.

"Yep, let's go to the Quoi Woods" said Karol.

"Back to the woods then" followed Naruto.

* * *

(Time skip)

The journey back to Quoi Woods wasn't that tough since the group knew which path to take. The monsters weren't that much of a threat since they have fought them before and they already knew their weaknesses. Now they hoped they'll be able to get the remaining ingredients for the panacea bottle as easy as fighting the monsters on the field. Among the group Karol was getting nervous by the minute, as they were getting closer to the Quoi Woods. He knew the truth that the monsters they were fighting were nothing like the eggbear, according from the information he took from Guild HQ the eggbear was truly a tall and strong creature. It was considered a valuable mark in the guild records which makes him more nervous. Even if he was with a group that was strong enough to fight through dozens of monsters he thought they won't stand a chance against the powerful bear creature. The youth kept himself calm while wanting to survive so he can see his fellow guild members and a certain girl he likes.

* * *

(Skit title: a story about having confidence)

Naruto: what's wrong Karol? You don't look so good.

Karol: huh? Me? I'm fine really.

Naruto: you don't look fine to me.

Karol: th-That's how I usually am but I'm really okay I'm not scared because we're going to fight the eggbear uh oh-I mean I'm just…."

Naruto: so that's it you're scared. Hey it's normal to feel scare when you're going to fight a tough monster.

Karol: I'm sorry I don't think we can beat the eggbear it really is strong. At first when I took the task to take it down myself I thought I must've been crazy there's no way I can beat it on my own. But even with you guys helping me I just don't think we can do it, or I can do it for the matter….

Naruto: listen I'll tell you a story about a friend of mine. I thought she was weird because the way she behaves but in truth she was someone with a lot of confidence issues she didn't had any confidence in herself. It wasn't until she found the source of her strength, the person who gave her a lot of inspiration.

Karol: who was that person?

Naruto: it was me! She wanted to become strong to protect me, in through a lot of tough training she managed to gain some confidence in herself. It was her own way to become strong and change herself for the better, I was happy she saw me as her source for inspiration.

Karol: did she do it?

Naruto: oh yeah she became very strong she even protected me from someone very strong. She risked her own life to save me. You see Karol you can't become strong if you don't have confidence in yourself, don't forget you have a blastia like Yuri and Estelle. You should be able to defend yourself against the eggbear.

Karol: I…Thanks Naruto, I'll try.

Naruto: I want you to say out loud" I can do it I'm strong" at least a hundred times. That's one way to strengthen your confidence Mr. Guild member.

Karol: yes sir!

Naruto: I want you to start now!

Karol: I can do it I'm strong!

Naruto: louder!

Karol: I can do it I'm strong!

Naruto: heh that's the spirit hang in there.

He leaves shouting the phrase over and over again.

Naruto: *sighs* I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings…Hinata.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Quoi Woods)

The group walked forest trying to remember the path they took, this time it was different from the first time they arrived. They're here to search for two ingredients to make the panacea bottle needed to heal the Halure tree. The nia fruit should obviously be found in a tree, but searching every tree of the woods wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Things were going good for the party, Karol was feeling a little better and confident thanks to Naruto's speech he looked ready to take on the eggbear. They just needed to keep their eyes open if they spot any looking bear creatures. The Uzumaki felt better he was able to calm the youth before they might take a tough battle. They were stopped by Karol getting in front of them.

"Hey, I've been wondering…How come you guys- and Repede too, I guess- all have a bohdi blastia? Aren't bodhi blastia pretty rare? I didn't think may people have them."

"You have one too, though" said Yuri.

"I belong to a guild. Sometimes we get a chance to get one. And Ruins' Gate keeps finding more. That's a guild that excavates blastia."

"Huh, there are even guilds that dig up blastia from ruins."

"I'm surprised as you" followed the blond jinchurikki.

"If there weren't, then the empire would control all blastia. Normal folks wouldn't get any."

"The empire regulates the ancient blastia artifacts due to their potential danger. I think that makes sense if blastia weren't regulated anyone could use dangerous magic" said Estelle.

"But they've way overboard. They have a monopoly" replied the former knight.

"Uh, I don't know about…."

"So anyway, what's your story? How'd you get yours?" asked the youth.

"I used to be in the imperial knights. This was a going away present. Repede got his as a keepsake from his old owner."

"A going away present? Sounds more like you stole it to me."

"Nah, Yuri would never steal a bodhi blastia. It's true he was thrown in prison a couple of times for getting into trouble but noooo he would never steal a blastia" Naruto gave a smirk.

"You were thrown in prison too" countered the swordsman.

"I'm innocent! I haven't stolen anything."

"What about yours Estelle?" Karol turned to the pink haired girl.

"I got mine from, uh…." She paused looking in thought.

"Look at her. She's a noble. They all have these."

"I knew you were a noble! Well, at least one of you has some class."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Uzumaki gave a sweat dropped.

"What about yours Naruto?"

"Well I…Um I don't have one."

"You don't use a blastia? Then how come you can do all those techniques if you're not equipping one.

"I didn't know Naruto doesn't use a blastia" followed Estelle shocked.

"It's a long story, we have some things to do."

"Right. Let's go get that nia fruit."

"As for the eggbear" the blond jinchurikki summoned ten shadow clones.

"What are you doing?" asked Yuri.

"These guys will help us find the eggbear for us. I gave them enough magic lens to track it down. Once they find him I will know immediately."

"Leave it to us!" said one of the clones.

"Everyone spread!"

* * *

(Skit title: About the Dark Wings?)

Naruto: say Karol you got a minute?

Karol: sure what is it?

Naruto: if you're from a guild then you must know about other guilds right?

Karol: that's right knowing information from other guilds is very important for guild members, why you ask?

Naruto: then you must know about the Dark Wings right?

Karol: *gasps* The Dark Wings! Why do you want to know about them?

Naruto: I know they're a guild of thieves. But I want to know if there's a member who goes by the name of Mordio.

Karol: Mordio? Well the only Mordio I've heard of is the famous mage from the city of scholars. Maybe you have the wrong person.

Naruto: damn I'm not giving up until I clear Rita's name. Can you at least tell me the location of their hideout?

Karol: I don't know, my guild doesn't associate with them. There are many guilds who doesn't either because of their reputation.

Naruto: *sighs* fine back to square one, I guess.

* * *

The journey through the forest was a smooth one just like the first time. Monsters got beaten left and right while taking the familiar path from their previous time still Naruto haven't heard word from his shadow clones about the whereabouts of the eggbear. They haven't forgotten about the other task of getting the nia fruit, it will be better to find it first before taking on their target monster. While they were finishing another battle Karol took down the last one without holding back it was probably the results of Naruto's talk with him about having some confidence and believing in himself. Minutes later while taking the familiar path they spotted something on the grass, they were really having some good luck. Yuri smiled kneeling taking a nia fruit in his hand another ingredient down, leaving only one to gather.

"Next up is the eggbear claw" said Karol.

"Are we going to walk around the woods and look for an eggbear?" asked Estelle.

"Nope, remember I summoned my clones to handle that problem. They should be able to find one in no time" replied the Uzumaki.

"Wait!" the blond gasped getting the information from one of his clones.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuri.

"I found it! I found the eggbear, and damn its huge."

"Where is it?" asked Karol.

"He's far I don't think we'll be able to catch up to him in time."

"I know of a way to lure him in. Hand me the nia fruit, would you? I'm going to use it to out the eggbear. The eggbear has very unusual tastes, you see" the guild member knelt on the ground and suddenly they were hit by a powerful and horrible odor.

"What the-this stinks" Naruto covered his nose.

"Jeez, you smell horrible!"

"Me? The smell isn't coming from me!" Karol approached the group but the foul yellow smoke followed too.

"Please tell us when you going to do something like that" said Estelle covering her nose.

"_I'll say they're even worse than mine!" _the Uzumaki tried to breathe some fresh air.

Repede then fell to the ground unable to take the odor.

"Oh no! Repede!"

"He's not dead is he? Come on buddy wake up you have to live!" shouted the blond jinchurikki.

"Everyone keep a look out! An eggbear could come out anytime now! And they're famous for their terribly ferocity."

"What about your terrible smell?" asked the blond still covering his nose?

"So then, Captain Karol. I'm assuming that you're going to lead the charge against this terribly ferocious monster?" asked Yuri.

"Of course! But I could use a hand from you and Naruto. I can't take it down on my own."

"You have my help from the start Karol" said the whiskered shinobi.

"I'll help too. Oh, and Repede also" said Estelle as the blue canine got back to its feet.

"Well, then how about we have a bit of a walk around the forest?"

* * *

(Skit title: A nia fruit? Here?)

Estelle: why would a nia fruit be lying on the ground in the forest? I didn't see a nia tree nearby….

Karol: oh, that'd be the monsters in the forest. It's how they mark their territory.

Estelle: can we really just take it, then? I suppose there's no way for us to ask permission.

Yuri: yeah I don't really speak monsters Karol, they don't teach that in your guild, do they?

Karol: the Hunting Blades hunt monsters! We don't need to waste time making friends with them!

Estelle: that's a shame.

Naruto: I need to know for good. Did you or did you not threw the horrible smell?

Karol: how many times do I have to say it? It's not me! It's the nia fruit!

Yuri: what? The nia fruit.

Karol: that's the smell of the nia fruit. The eggbear loves the nia fruit, that's why I said they have unusual tastes. I only made a small cut on the fruit so it can release its smell.

Estelle: *shocked* that can't be.

Naruto: so you mean to tell me that the nia fruit smells like old fart?

Karol: yeah, that's about it.

Yuri: aren't fruits supposed to be sweet and taste juicy?

Karol: not this fruit.

Naruto: hm…If the nia fruits smells like old fart that means its tree is a…heh hah hah hah!

Yuri: what's supposed to be the joke?

Naruto: the tree of the nia fruit is a hah hah a fart tree!

Yuri, Estelle and Karol: *sweat dropped*.

* * *

They have fought a couple of battles more thinking by now, the monsters should quit instead of losing badly. Now it wasn't quite a pleasant experience to be fighting while smelling the horrible scent coming from the nia fruit in which the group felt bad for thinking it was Karol who caused the bad smell. It was hard to get used to it while they were hoping the odor was going to attract the eggbear, because they couldn't take it any longer it was such a horrible smell even covering their noses won't do. Now they were really hoping their target would show up from out of nowhere and start attack so they can get this over with. They haven't forgotten, after they were done they will have to take the nia fruit back to Halure making it another trip while smelling its indecent smell. Suddenly Karol has stopped taking the lead and got behind Yuri trying to hide his fear, but it was futile effort.

"Be on your guard, everyone. It's really ferocious…."

"Hey fearless leader, you're not supposed to hide after saying things like that" said the swordsman.

"Yeah what happened with having confidence and believing in yourself?" asked the blond shinobi.

"The start always performs the finishing blow, everybody knows that!"

"_Oh brother" _the Uzumaki gave a sigh.

They saw a plant monster emerging from a bush as it started walking away.

"No, I don't think so" said Estelle.

"There goes the big bad eggbear" said the blond with a sweat dropped.

A second monster emerged from the bush it seemed like it was going after the plant monster. It was a bear very tall, with thick crushing arms with sharp claws and long legs with the same type of sharp claws. The party tried to remain calm at the sight of the creature they've never seen him the first time they crossed the forest which lead to think, they have finally found their target.

"Aaah!"

"It's him!" Naruto remembered him from the images his shadow clone brought him.

"That's an eggbear….?" asked Estelle.

"Well, I have to hand it to you. Captain Karol. Operation stink bomb was a smashing success."

"Hey, don't go giving my plan weird names."

"Okay how about operation fart bomb" grinned the Uzumaki.

"That's worse!"

"Stand up straight when you say stuff like that" Yuri has taken his sword ready to fight.

"Remember Karol, you're not alone. We're all with you, we'll fight together" Naruto's eyes changed entering sage mode.

"Right, I have to believe in myself!"

At first they thought the fight was going to be easy with only the eggbear as their opponent. But they were wrong, as two wolves and an axebeak appeared siding with the large bear monster. They party chose a quick strategy which it was for Yuri and Repede to take on the two wolves while Estelle handles the axebeak leaving Naruto and Karol to handle the eggbear. Both Yuri and Repede got rid of the wolves with a few artes as the long haired swordsman gave Estelle a hand in finishing the axebeak. The eggbear was the only monster left and by now it was getting beat bad with different combinations of Naruto's clones and Karon's strong swing with his hammer. The rest of the group has joined up together to take down the creature, proving to show the results of their strong teamwork. They used the most obvious strategy not giving the eggbear a chance to attack or counterattack, everyone charged attacking without holding back.

"Fang strike!"

"Pow Hammer!"

"Dragon Upper!"

"Woof!" Repede used crescent strike.

"Rasengan!" followed Naruto in sage mode.

The eggbear was knocked down but it was still not out. This was their chance to finish it off as Naruto took a look at the youth to leave him do the finishing blow.

"What do you say Karol? The star is supposed to deliver the final blow."

"Yeah! But let's do it together!"

"That's fine by me!"

As the bear creature got up giving a growl that it was really angry both charged at him preparing to launch one last attack. The blond jinchurikki has charged his other type of rasengan which it's supposed to the mastered version of the jutsu created by his father the fourth Hokage.

"Destroying Rock!"

"Odama rasengan!"

That was enough to kill the eggbear as it felt to the ground dead being defeated by two strong attacks. Karol panted a little smiling at what he was seeing he has beaten his mark from his guild. But he knew the truth to think he was arrogant, it will be impossible for him to defeat it on his own. By now Naruto has dismissed his sage mode returning to normal while Yuri has sheathed his sword along with Repede and Estelle. The long haired swordsman kept his smile after watching the two doing one heck of a teamwork move on the large monster. They used a high five congratulating each other for their victory it felt like one of those moments to remember.

"We did it! We really did it!"

"That eggbear never stood a chance!"

"All right that's enough celebrating. Karol, come get the claw, I don't know what I'm doing here."

"What?! A-anybody can do that. It just come right off."

"Here, let me help too…Ugh" the pink haired teen has immediately changed her mind when she saw the blood.

"Estelle. Why don't you guard the perimeter?"

"R-right."

"Y-You sure it's totally dead?" asked the guild member.

"You got to be kidding me, after all those attacks it took there's no way it's still alive" said the Uzumaki.

Karol nodded as he got closer to the dead eggbear.

"Raaaagh!"

"Gyaaaah!"

"Wow. Captain if I didn't know you were just goofing off, I'd swear you were really scared."

"Hahahahahahahaha that's too much! Yuri you're so evil!" Naruto followed bursting laughing.

"Uh…H-hah hah…Pretty good, huh?"

The long haired swordsman cut the eggbear claw finally obtaining the final ingredient to make the panacea bottle.

"How's the nose Repede?"

"Woof!"

"All right, let's head back."

* * *

(Skit title: Combo Naruto and Karol)

Naruto: see I told you we we're going to beat it!

Karol: I still can't believe we actually beat the eggbear!

Naruto: our teamwork sure worked, we make quite a team!

Karol: you bet! I want to continue fighting alongside of you Naruto!

Naruto: the same goes for me!

The party was happily pleased with their journey so far. They have finally gathered all the ingredients necessary to create a panacea bottle which it might help heal the Halure tree. Karol was still smiling at his victory for defeating the eggbear, but he knew he didn't do it alone. He was really happy to have met everyone from this group, without them it was impossible to have gotten this far. He could imagine the members of his guild when he tells them the good news, especially a certain girl that he likes. However no matter where they might go next he wanted to accompany them before he could reunite with his guild. As they were almost near the exit of the forest they were stopped by a loud familiar voice.

"Yuri Lowell! I know that you're here in these woods! Turn yourself in like a good boy!"

"You've got to be kidding me. Leblanc followed me all the way outside of the barrier?"

"You have to admit he's very brave that he will go outside just to track you down. Gotta admit his dedication for being a knight" said Naruto.

"Uh, what? Who followed you?" asked Karol.

"Just some guys from the imperial knights…."

"The Tweedle squad" followed the Uzumaki.

"Hah hah, yeah, right the knights chasing their own former member."

"You can be surprise" muttered the blond shinobi.

"Wait, seriously?!"

"I-I say, C-come out now, will you?" said Adecor.

"Sh-show yourself now and we-we'll spare you a pummeling!" said Boccos.

"Sound very tempting what do you say Yuri?" the blond gave a grin.

"I'd rather take my chances traveling fighting monsters."

"Shaking in your boots at mere rumors…and you call yourselves knights of the Schwann Brigade!" shouted Leblanc.

"So, what're they after you for? Vandalism? Fraud? Smuggling? Robbery? Murder? Arson?"

"All of the above" the blond was grinning.

"Hey watch it, I don't stand that low. But the truth is I'm in for jailbreak…Anyway let's bolt!"

* * *

(Time skip)

The group decided to lose their chasers by covering up the path leading towards the exit using many bushes. It was the only thing they thought at the moment that could probably buy them some time while they bring the ingredients back to Halure. By the time Leblanc and his knights arrived to the town they might have already healed the tree and they might also have left heading to their next destination missing their chasers. The only that which could mean trouble for them if the panacea bottle won't be able to heal the tree proving that Karol might be wrong in his theory. If that was the case then they will have to face the knights and try avoiding them once more like they did back at the capital. However everyone in the group trusted the guild member that he was right about the panacea bottle.

"There we go."

"Not to sound negative Yuri. But if Leblanc and his Tweedles were brave enough to follow you all the way outside of the capital, not bothering fighting the monsters in the fields and coming here fighting more monsters. I doubt they're going to fall for something this easy, they're not that dumb" said the blond jinchurikki.

"I know better than anyone Leblanc isn't that dumb to fall for this. But it might buy us enough time for us to finish our business at Halure and by the time he and his flunkies arrive, we might be long gone."

"We can't do that! It'll get in the way of other people passing through!" said Estelle.

"Who's gonna be passing through? These woods are" cursed" remember?" said the long haired swordsman.

"The Tweedle squad" the Uzumaki gave a chuckle.

"Waah!, wait up!" Karol realized they were leaving without him.

* * *

(Skit title: Naruto's origin part 2)

Everyone was present except Naruto.

Estelle: I really can't believe Naruto isn't using a bohdi blastia like the rest of us.

Karol: I know it's not possible he can do all those things without using one. I have no idea how he can do it?

Yuri: I'm the same as you I'm clueless to how he can perform all those abilities without the need of a blastia.

Estelle: Yuri before you two met up with me at the castle didn't Naruto told you anything about his home or a clue about his techniques.

Yuri: before we got thrown in prison we met at the mansion of the thief Mordio. But he hasn't told me a word about, I did ask but he hasn't answered me.

Repede: *woof!*

Karol: I wonder why he doesn't want to say word. He's hiding something.

Yuri: I know it must be shocking to meet someone who can perform artes without using a blastia, but why are you guys over reacting?

Estelle: but Yuri don't you find it a bit suspicions?

Yuri: you don't trust Naruto?

Estelle: no that's not it I do trust him. I'm just wondering why stay silent he must have a secret to use all those techniques without the use of a bohdi blastia.

Yuri: look if he doesn't want to tell us then it's not our business to put our noses where it doesn't belong. It must be something personal to him or something like that. If he wants to keep quiet about the whole thing, then let him.

Karol: Yuri sounds care free about this doesn't he?

Estelle: yes he does.

Yuri: it's called respecting other people's personal lives. Have I told any of you the reason why I left the Knights? I did say I used to be a knight but I didn't give any details to why I departed. I don't want to say anything because it's something personal and I want it to stay that way. That must be the same way Naruto feels about revealing his secrets about his techniques or his home. I say we should stay out of it.

Karol: man I really want to know.

Estelle: yes, me too….

Repede: *woof! Woof!*

Naruto arrives.

Naruto: hey guys what's up? We shouldn't slow me down. We're in a hurry to have the tree of Halure heal.

Karol: oh Naruto hi!

Estelle: how you doing?

Naruto: huh what's wrong? Why are you guys looking nervous?

Yuri: it's nothing. You heard him we're quickening the pace to Halure we have a tree to save.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: the city of blossoms Halure)

By the time they returned back to town it was already dark. They have really taken their time to arrive with the ingredients, but everything will be all right now that they had everything they need. They hoped the shopkeeper was still open and they were lucky he was there he has gladly accepted the collected ingredients and fix them a panacea bottle which didn't took that long to make. The party hurried up to the peak of the tree wanting to proof if Karol was right all along. As they approached the spot where the ground was tainted with the blood of monsters, Karol didn't seem to be nervous because he could be wrong. But they weren't expecting that the entire townspeople will be present awaiting their arrival so they can witness the healing of the tree. Now the sight was enough to make the guild member tremble in his feet, now he was aware how many people will be disappointed if he's wrong. The mayor of the city was the first to approach the group looking very anxious as the rest of the people.

"Oh! Have you made the antidote to cleanse the tree of poison?"

"Karol, it's up to you. I'm no good at this sort of thing" said Yuri.

"Go for it Karol!" Naruto gave a thumb up.

"Who, me? Okay then, here goes" the youth ran releasing the content of the panacea bottle on the ground to the roots of the tree.

"Didn't Karol say there was someone he wanted to show the blossoms of Halure to?" asked Estelle.

"Huh? Really?" this brought the Uzumaki's attention.

"I think so. Here's hoping we aren't too late."

There was a purple glow coming from the tree and everyone present thought that it was happening what they were all expecting.

"The tree is…."

"Please, great tree of Halure. Restore the fallen barrier" the mayor but to his disappointment the glow was gone.

"Please…."

"No way! Was the dosage too small? Or maybe this isn't the right way…." paused Karol.

"What happened? I thought for a moment the tree was going to be…." followed the blond jinchurikki.

"We'll have to get another panacea bottle!" said the pink haired princess.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. That was the last of the Luluria petals" said the mayor.

"But…But we tried so hard…."

"_Damn there has to be something we can do. Then everything we went through was for nothing, I don't want to believe it" _the blond has tightened his fists.

Estelle stood staring at the withered tree as the only thing that come to her mind is to give a prayer and hope for the best. After everything she and her friends went through she didn't wanted all to be in vain.

"Please. Great Tree…."

Everyone was in awe as her body started glowing in a faint light and sparks of light were being released from her body. They were starting to cover the entire tree as the townspeople and the members of the group watched in amazement.

"Estelle…." said Yuri.

"What is she doing?" Naruto followed looking in awe.

"Bloom…."

A powerful light hit the tree as the many little lights surrounded the light and before they knew it, the tree has been completely transformed. Everyone stood in shocked as they have witnessed the Great Tree has been healed like a wondrous miracle has taken place. Once the tree was fully recovered the barrier has spread all over it covering the entire town. Everything was back to normal before the tree fell into decay.

"Huh? Whoa!" Karol has finally reacted to the healing.

"_No way, Estelle she…Healed the tree" _thought the blond shinobi.

"How…How did she do it?"

"You got me" followed the long haired swordsman.

"Amazing" said the guild member.

"Can this be…Is she using healing artes? It's like a dream. There's no way…And yet…." said the mayor.

"Huff…Huff…." Estelle fell on her knees panting from exhaustion.

"Easy calm down, I think you did enough for today" said Uzumaki trying to help her get on her feet.

"_Whatever she did…."_

"Thank you Naruto."

"Yay! Yay! You're the greatest!" a couple of kids approached her looking all happy.

"Thanks for making the tree of Halure healthy again!"

"Heh look like you have gained a couple of fans Estelle" the blond gave a grin.

"We owe you our gratitude. Thanks to this, our city can live once more…." said the mayor.

"W-What did I just….?"

"That was incredible, Estelle. Can you walk?" said Yuri.

Naruto grinned before he handed the pink haired healer to him he put her arm around him.

"Here, I think she would look better on you than on me."

"What? Naruto….?"

"She's your responsibility" the grin was still visible.

"Don't start with that…."

"Sorry Yuri" she replied.

"No it's okay."

"I think I can walk on my own, so you don't have to worry" Estelle slowly removed herself from him.

"Yuri!" Karol asked for a high five and the swordsman and he returned it.

"Flynn's gonna be so surprised to see the flower blooming. Hah, hah that'll show him."

"You and Flynn seem to have such a strange relationship. You are friends, aren't you?" said the pink haired teen.

"He's just someone I grew up with, that's all."

"Heh heh, nah I think that's pretty normal. Best friends and rivals" the whiskered blond smiled happily.

"….." Repede gave a soft whine enough for his master to hear.

The group turned where the canine was staring to see a couple of people wearing hoods, they were familiar looking like the kind of people that the assassin Zagi was working with.

"Aren't those the people from the castle….?" asked Estelle.

"We can't let these people get caught up in this, let's lay low for a while" said the long haired swordsman.

"Huh? What did I miss? Where are you guys going?" asked Karol.

"Maybe we should head for the inn. I'm sure the mayor won't mind if we spend the night before heading out after Estelle healed the tree" said Naruto.

They carefully broke through the crowd as they left the hill making sure the hooded men didn't saw them. Things couldn't get any worse for the party, first Leblanc and his flunkies were chasing them outside of the barrier of the capital and now the hooded men. They stopped as they were near the inn probably thinking in taking the Uzumaki's advice in staying at the inn though it could be a bit dangerous if those people were planning in staying too.

"Man, those guys are a pain in the neck."

"I wish we could wait here for Flynn to come back…."

"Who's this Flynn person?" asked Karol.

"He's an imperial knight that Estelle's has a crush on."

"What?!" said the guild member.

"_Whoa, where did that come from?" _the whiskered blond turned to the swordsman.

"I don't have a crush on him!" she shouted.

"You don't? Ohh, I get it. You already a thing then?"

"_What's with Yuri? Why is he acting…."_

"No, it's not like that at all!"

"Well, anyway, we'd best be getting away from the town."

"I guess staying at the inn is out of the question because we don't want to endanger the people" said the blond.

"Yes, you're right. Like Naruto said we don't want to cause trouble for the villagers" followed the pink haired healer.

"Do you know where this Flynn guy went off to? You could follow after him" said Karol.

"Didn't they say he'd gone off to the east?"

"Yes, they did."

"I'd like to get to Aspio somehow…."

"_Aspio?" _the only image that was in the Uzumaki's head is of a certain scholar mage.

"Anyway, let's get out of here before the goon squad shows up."

"Please wait" the mayor ran to them.

"You deserved a reward for restoring our tree. Please stop by at my house."

"Oh, please don't mind."

"I will be waiting at my house. Please come."

"Uh, wait" Estelle called to him as he already left.

"A reward? What do you say?" asked the youth.

"Well, I guess we can't ignore his offer and leave."

"I wasn't really sure what I did back there. I don't think I deserve anything."

"Let's just stop by at the mayor's house. We can still decline his offer there" replied the long haired swordsman.

"To the mayor's house then" said the whiskered shinobi.

* * *

(Skit title: next destination?)

Karol: so what are your plans after leaving Halure?

Yuri: I want to get to Aspio as soon as we can.

Naruto:….

Karol: well I think I might not be staying with you guys, I have another place to go.

Estelle: that's too bad Karol.

Yuri: we'll finish up here before heading out.

Naruto: _Aspio…._

Estelle: are you okay Naruto?

Naruto: oh…Oh yeah I'm fine! So where going to Aspio next, that's fine with me!

Naruto: _Yuri's convinced that Rita is the thief of the blastia core. I can't tell him I know her, but even if I do tell him I doubt he's going to listen. He's really looking for trouble messing with her especially when she's innocent. That's not all there is still me, I don't know if she's still angry with me. It's going to be no holds bar when we reach Aspio."_

* * *

"Welcome, welcome! Here, make yourself at home" said the mayor happy to have the group dropped by his home, next to him stood his wife.

"Thank you. But unfortunately we need to be leaving very soon" replied Estelle.

"Are you leaving before that young knight is back?"

"The situation's changed a bit" said Yuri.

"Did something come up?"

"You could say that."

"If there's anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask."

"We appreciate the sentiment, but we can't ask for your help."

"I see…Then, it's not much but I'd at least like you to take this."

"Who me? I didn't do anything at all."

"But since your friend helped us out so much…."

"Well then, I'd be happy to-"Karol was planning to get the gald as the reward for helping the town healing the tree.

"No we can't take that!"

"Oh…Um…Yeah, I guess I can't…take that" said a dishonest guild member.

"But then how will I ever repay you?"

"Well, how about this. The next time we come into town, set us up with VIP blossom viewing picnic seats!" said the former knight.

"Oh I like that!" said a happy Naruto.

"That's a great idea! I can't wait" followed Estelle.

"All right then. The next time you're here. I'll put my heart and soul into paying back what you've done for us!"

"Oh, can I ask you one thing? Have you ever heard of a town called Aspio?"

"_Here we go" _the whiskered shinobi mentally sighed knowing Yuri was obviously going to ask for directions to get to the city of scholars.

"Aspio? Ah yes, I believe that was the name of the City of Shade…."

"The City of Shade?" asked the pink haired teen.

"From what I've heard, the town lies between tall mountains, and sunlight rarely reaches its gates. Every now and then, a few quiet folks in cloaks and hoods come to our town to get supplies…But they're quite creepy, to be honest. Out town doesn't deal with them much."

"Where is the town located?"

"Towards the east. I think, I wish I could tell you the exact location."

"Flynn was headed east as well, wasn't he?" asked the pink haired healer.

"Yeah. I supposed a "city of scholars" might have some link to blastia, after all. Thanks, that's all I needed" Yuri turned to leave.

"I'm coming for you, Mordio!"

"You really think Mordio from Aspio is the thief we're looking for?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Mordio was wearing a cloak and hood, like the mayor said when he saw those people and he also mentioned they were creepy describing a thief. No doubt about it, Aspio is the place to go."

"…."

"Why are you asking? You doubt we're heading to the right place?"

"No…Let's get going…."

"…"

As they left the mayor's house Estelle stood in thought. After finally leaving Zaphias castle to finally gaze over the world she has been missing her entire life because of her secluded lifestyle, she didn't want this to end. She wanted to see more and meet more people that aren't servants and the guards of the castle. It was more than just finding Flynn and warned him he was in danger, it was about seeing the world outside of secluded home beyond the capital, with her very own eyes instead of reading about it from the many books she considered her treasures of knowledge. It was too soon to end when she hasn't explore half of the continent when she knew Terca Lumireis is very big with many cities and other places worth visiting. As they were reaching the exit of Halure she has stopped with only a few words to say to the group.

"This might be a selfish thing to say, but…I'm happy this means we're continuing our journey. I haven't known this sort of freedom until now."

"Hah hah."

"Hey, it's not funny Yuri she's not the only one who hasn't seen this world. I'm just like her, though my case is a little different from hers I can still relate to what she must be feeling."

"**Only a little" **Kurama felt like laughing from behind his cage.

"So Karol, what are your plans?"

"I want to go to the port city, and cross over to Tolbyccia from here."

"So, I guess it's goodbye, then."

"Huh?!"

"Thanks Karol, it's been fun."

"Take care of yourself" Estelle gave a bow.

"Don't be a stranger!" smiled Naruto.

"On second thought, maybe I'll stick with you guys a while longer."

"Why?"

"You guys would be lost and lonely without me around."

"Is that the only reason?" the Uzumaki was grinning.

"Y-Yes…."

"Well, you have come surprisingly handy Captain."

"Well then, let's all go together" said Estelle.

"You're always welcome with us!" said the blond shinobi.

"So, east was it?"

"Yeah, Flynn went east" replied the former knight.

"Okay."

"I'd like to get to Aspio somehow…Anyway, let's get out of here before the goon squad shows up."

"Which one?" asked the blond with a smirk?

"Both I guess…."

* * *

(Skit title: A test of courage gone too far)

Yuri: what's with the big smile Captain?

Karol: I'm feeling so much better now that we beat that eggbear. He never stood a chance against us.

Yuri: just so you know that wasn't the last eggbear, there are plenty more where that came from.

Karol: yeah I know but like I said they're rarely appear unless you use the odor of a nia fruit.

Yuri: please don't remind me of that horrible smell-huh what?! Karol look out!

Karol: what? What's wrong? Why are you panicking?

Yuri: behind you! There's an eggbear behind you!

Karol: stop it! I'm not falling for that trick!

Yuri: I mean it! There's one right behind you!

Karol: *trembling* you're….lying.

His eyes widened hearing a loud growl coming from behind him. When he turned around the eggbear stood before him giving another ferocious growl.

Karol: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help me Yuri!"

Yuri: *trying not to laugh*

*POOF!*

The eggbear has changed into Naruto who started laughing hard.

Naruto: hahahahahahaha I'm-hahahahaha I'm so sorry Karol! I didn't want to do it but Yuri convinced me! Hahahahahah!

Yuri: you should've seen the look in your face Captain, it was priceless hah hah hah hah.

Karol: how could you do that?! That was so mean! It wasn't funny at all! Huh? Oh no…..

Naruto: what's wrong?

Karol: I…I think I wet my pants.

Yuri: so sorry I really am.

Naruto: now I just feel terrible.

* * *

(Time skip)

The party has decided to rest for the evening in the open field while on their way to Aspio. Naruto volunteered to be the night watch in case monsters come to interrupt their sweet dreams. Repede was next to him but eventually the canine was now getting some shut eye leaving the blond to do the job on his own. He gazed over the sky thinking about a certain mage and the fact that he was returning there after their big argument the eventually lead Rita to kicked him out of her hut, aware it was his fault. The Uzumaki sighed staring into the stars not knowing how things will go when they reached the city of scholars he feared it wasn't going to be any good. Suddenly his cerulean eyes widened, something has caught his attention. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, a large monster was flying and there seemed to be a person riding it. The stranger riding the flying monster seems to be clad in strange white armor obviously it was a mystery to the blond shinobi. He kept on looking as it continued flying to the opposite direction his group was taking.

"_What was that monster? And that person….?"_

* * *

**To be continued**

**That's it for now and if you don't know who is the person and monster Naruto spotted, then I'm afraid you haven't played the game. So far this story has 62 reviews with 90 favorites, 73 follows and 2 C2 communities and for that I thank you very much I really appreciate you're all enjoying the story so far. Please keep on reviewing, marking the stories to favorites and follows and giving a reminder not to bother sending flames (for those who are reviewing as guest). Thank you so much keep on voting on the poll because I will close it soon. That will be all until the next time farewell!**

Next time: The city of scholars and Shaikos ruins


	6. The city of scholars and Shaikos Ruins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

**AN: the voting poll is officially CLOSED.**

* * *

Chapter 6 The city of scholars and Shaikos ruins

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: The sealed city of scholars Aspio Terca Lumireis)

After another day traveling through the fields and fighting more monsters, the party has arrived to a location that has many types of caves. They were currently trying to get to their next destination the City of Shade like some calls it, others as the sealed city of scholars known as Aspio. They have recently left Halure the city of blossoms after they experienced a short adventure with getting the ingredients to make a panacea bottle, in order to heal the great tree that provides the city with a barrier. They successfully gather the necessary ingredients along with defeating the ferocious eggbear to get the creature's claw, one of the ingredients. Even after making the panacea bottle it wasn't enough to heal the poison affecting the tree coming from the blood of the dead monsters that were killed when they invaded the town. It was a miracle by Estelle who seems to have cast healing artes healing the tree and restoring its barrier over Halure.

Taking a look at the many caves remembering the information from the mayor of Halure, Aspio was located in the east between tall mountains and when the sun might never shine. This was the perfect place slowly they enter the middle cave where there stood a path leading further. Inside the cavern it was dark but as they gazed ahead their eyes met a bright city, obviously being powered up by lamps type blastia. It was probably the place they were looking considering it was a dark cave and no sun light will reach it. It surprised the group as their first time coming here, to think there was a city underneath mountains. Not all members of the party was really their first time visiting the scholar city, a certain whiskered shinobi was trying hard to pretend it was his first time coming here. But that was very difficult for the Uzumaki for one reason that he was also trying to calm himself because he was nervous.

Of course Naruto will be nervous returning to Aspio after what happened the last time he was here. He could still remember it when Rita got so angry with him for wasting all her hard earned gald, she was upset enough that she was on the brink of tears. And it was his fault for messing up and for that his friendship with the teen mage was ruined, leaving her kicking him out of her place not wanting to see him again. It was still hurting him for his mistake to destroy a perfect relationship with someone who became his first friend in this world, just when he thought he wasn't going to be able to forge strong bonds in this new world, he was wrong. He has met great people who became his friends and maybe those bonds weren't as strong as the ones he forged with his friends from Konoha, but they were still strong. Now one of those bonds from the first person who became precious to him was probably lost forever.

"_Maybe I should stay here…."_

"**You want to avoid her?"**

"_If she's still angry with me, then yes…."_

"**You will have to face her, your friend is determined in getting to the truth."**

"_Too bad he has the wrong person. We're wasting time coming here while the impostor Mordio is out there probably stealing another blastia core." _

"_Well, let's get this over with. The sooner we do this, the sooner Yuri will realize he made a mistake." _

"It looks like this is Aspio…." said Estelle.

"It's so gloomy and damp here…It's giving me the chills, too" said Karol.

"It's because the city is in a cavern. I wonder if the lack of sun drives the people here to do shady things…Like stealing blastia cores" replied Yuri.

"_Gotta admit that's very original coming from him" _the blond shinobi gave a sigh.

"Yeah, we finally made it. Aspio hehehe…."

"Naruto are you okay?" asked the pink haired teen.

"I'm okay" he quickly replied trying to hide his nervous tone.

"You certainly don't look okay to me" added the guild member.

"The environment of this place must be getting to him too. Well, let's not prolong our stay here and find Mordio" said the long haired swordsman.

* * *

(Skit title: Back in Aspio)

Naruto: _I'm back in Aspio. It's not that I wanted to avoid coming here. But I didn't expect to be back so soon. It's only being almost a week since I left. I wanted to wait at least another week before I can finally set foot here. Enough time for Rita to calm down._

Kurama: no turning back now, you will have to face her. Don't hesitate to let her know the truth.

Naruto: _she was so angry at me, it's not just facing her. When she finds out that Yuri is accusing her of being a thief she's going to go berserk, especially when it involves a stolen a blastia core. She cherishes blastia and cores more than life itself calling her a blastia core thief will really anger her. _

Kurama: all hell's going to break loose.

Naruto: _you got that right._

* * *

The group resumed walking the small hill as they got closer to the sealed city. With every step they took it felt like walking to his death door for the blond shinobi, once he was completely inside the city he will have to face the teen mage. But it was just his safety he was worried but everyone else's he has experienced her temper and it wasn't any pretty to witness. It will be worse than fighting monsters or facing the eggbear, then again coming back has its good opportunities. It showed the Uzumaki the chance to patch things up with the Mordio for screwing up in spending all of her gald. The sooner the better, but he was afraid she was still angry and she might not listen to reason. In addition someone present who highly believes she is responsible for stealing the blastia core from the capital's lower quarter. They arrived at the city's main entrance as the whiskered blond realized the two imperial guards on the front were obviously going to unable them access inside.

"_Damn I forgot about the guards. The empire is very strict when it comes to letting visitors in…."_

"May I see your passport, please?" asked one of the knights as guard.

"Our…Passport?" asked Estelle.

"This is an imperial facility. We can't let anyone inside, can we?" asked the second guard.

"Passport? You don't have one of those, do you?" asked Karol to the swordsman.

"_Looks like we're not getting inside" _the blond mentally sighed.

"An associate of ours is inside. Could you please let us through?" asked the former knight coming up with an idea.

"_I don't think they'll be that dumb to fall for that…."_

"If you filled out the official visitation paperwork, then you ought to have gotten your passport from this" associate" of yours. This is the first we've heard though."

"If you won't let us in, perhaps could call him to the gate for us?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"What's your associate's name?"

"Mordio."

Both guards gasped hearing the last familiar name.

"M-Mordio?!"

"W-we can't help you. You'll need to mail in a request and have a passport officially issued to you."

"Damn, don't budge an inch, do you?" asked Karol.

"Excuse me, but did a knight named Flynn happen to stop by here?" asked the pink haired healer.

"All information about the establishment is classified. We cannot share even the small details with outsiders."

"So you can't tell me why Flynn was here?"

"No, of course not."

"So what you're saying…Is that Flynn really did come here!"

"I-I don't know who you're talking about! A knight called Flynn? N-never heard of him!"

"Could we at least give him a message?"

"Give it up, Estelle. We'd have more luck asking a brick wall for help" said Yuri.

"Wait Yuri" Naruto stopped him.

"_They're not going to let us in, I knew that…."_

"**You should be please…."**

"_No, now that I'm here might as well fix things with Rita for good. No way I'm going to run away leaving again."_

"**So you're facing her after all. That's good, but how are you planning to convince those guards?"**

"_I know a way…But it's a long shot. I really don't know if it's going to work. One way to find out…."_

"Don't waste your breath on them Naruto, they're not going to listen to a word we say" replied the former knight.

"Excuse me sirs" the whiskered blond face the two guards.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm personal assistant of Mordio, I have returned from my escort mission to bring Professor Nova to the imperial capital. I would like permission to enter along with these people, they're all with me."

"Assistant….?" Yuri was shocked.

"What?" followed Estelle?

"No way!" Karol was the last.

The two guards looked at each as they stared back at him.

"Wait a minute, I remember you. You were that guy from that guild that offered protection to Professor Nova."

"I'm also Mordio's assistant" he added already feeling nervous because of the group present.

What? Guild?" the youth was more confused not having a clue of the blond being in such.

"Yeah you are familiar, you looked different from the last time when you left" said the other guard.

"I guess, when I was at the capital I decided to buy some new clothes. It's no wonder you had trouble recognizing me."

"We do know Mordio has an assistant recently picked, and all these people are with you?"

"Yes, you see they're all fans of Mordio. They've been dying to meet up with the famous mage of Aspio" the Uzumaki sweat dropped thinking it was a dumb idea.

"Fans of Mordio?" the guard said in unison.

"Yeah, I've been waiting so long to finally meet up with such genius. I want to get his autograph too" Yuri has chosen to follow the blonds lead.

"Um…We do?" asked Karol but the former knight elbowed him changing his mind.

"Oh yeah of course we do! Mordio rules!"

"…" the guards sweat dropped.

"Um…." The pink haired teen didn't know what to say.

"Estelle now is not the time to be looking for your boyfriend Flynn" said the long haired swordsman.

"Boyfriend?" once again the pink haired healer was surprised her friend will bring such remark.

"We finally have the chance of the life time to meet up with Mordio and here you are thinking of your boyfriend."

"Um…Y-you're right I'm sorry. I can look for him later I don't know what came over me. I'm really excited to meet up with the famous mage Mordio" she smiled finally pretending with the rest.

"I see…." one of the guards sweat dropped not believing he was hearing this.

"Would you please let us in? I think I've kept Mordio waiting for too long, you do know about her temper" he muttered to the guards making them tremble in fear.

"That would be all right, please go right in and welcome back assistant Uzumaki" they moved out of the way letting them enter.

"Thanks, let's go everyone" he took the lead while looking shocked.

"_I don't believe it! That actually worked!"_

"**Not a bad performance you really convinced them."**

"_I don't consider myself to be the best actor, but I felt stupid coming up with the idea. Looks like I take it back now." _

"I can't believe there are people who are fans of Mordio" said the guard.

"Mordio even has an assistant, I feel sorry for the guy."

"I'd rather be thrown in prison than being near that weirdo."

Naruto heard them as he entered the city glaring he tightened his fists in anger. It was no wonder why Rita felt so lonely with everyone avoiding her and thinking she was weird anyone will have problems trusting someone or even how to act around others, or the fact to accept people as their friends. If she does forgive him and accepts his friendship back he swore he will convince her to leave this city with him and his friends, better to be traveling with him than staying locked up here with people who don't appreciate her. But for now worrying about the scholar mage was the least of his worry since the group has found out his connection to Mordio. They have remained quiet walking through the city maybe that was the reason since it was their first time visiting Aspio, but still he needed to explain himself especially to Yuri. The last thing he needs is to lose the trust of his new found friends just because he chose to keep this information a secret from the rest.

"Naruto I didn't know you belong to a guild" said Karol.

"I don't, I lied about that."

"Then you also lie about being Mordio's assistant?" followed Yuri.

The blond shinobi stopped in the middle of the city square giving a sigh, as the rest of the scholars walked by.

"Did you?" continued the former knight.

"No. I was telling the truth about being Mordio's assistant. Yuri I'll tell you right now you have the wrong person, Mordio is not the thief. She would never steal blastia let alone a blastia core."

"Oh, so Mordio is a girl" Estelle sounded surprised.

"Fine you want me to believe you? There's only one thing to do. Let's go to Mordio's place and ask her about it if she knows something about the stole blastia core."

"Okay, we're almost there…."

"_That's why I'm getting more nervous by the minute."_

* * *

(Skit title: Mordio innocent?)

Yuri: you really think Mordio is innocent?

Naruto: I know it I've known Rita long enough to know she would never do something as to steal things. Especially blastia cores, she's a researcher. She loves blastia more than anything but she wouldn't steal from such including blastia cores.

Yuri: then who is this Mordio thief? Remember that old man at the prison refer to him as the famous mage from Aspio.

Naruto: ever thought it could be someone else using Mordio's name? Maybe he's using Mordio's reputation to cover himself, so the only suspect available is the mage Mordio. Just in case someone decides to investigate.

Yuri: you really thought that far ahead don't you?

Naruto: maybe but I do know one thing and that is Rita is innocent.

Estelle, Karol and Repede arrives.

Estelle: Naruto what kind of person Mordio is?

Naruto: hmm…Well I really can't say because she's not very good in socializing with other people.

Yuri: I guess it takes a thief to know a thief.

Repede: *woof!*

Naruto: don't call her a thief!

Karol: is she smart?

Naruto: oh yeah she's very smart! She taught me a lot about blastia and aer. I just hope she's in a good mood.

Everyone: huh? Good mood?

Naruto: never mind.

* * *

They took the end of the street all the way until they spotted a small hut away from the rest of the city. The sight of the small hut was enough to twist and turn the Uzumaki's stomach knowing that this was something he couldn't get away. The right thing to do was to face it and patch things up with the teen mage but, the sight of her home brought back the painful memories when she got angry at him. The images were still alive when she almost broke down and kicked him out from her place ending their friendship in the process. Erasing those thoughts he was relief to see the hut was still standing in one place, but he feared how it looked inside knowing the Mordio will turn her place into a garbage bin without him keeping it clean. Yuri was the first be on the front door while Estelle read the sing attached on the door, she got shocked at the words written.

"What….? S-Stay out or…Die."

"Does she wants to scare us?" asked Karol who was already shaking in his boots, meaning it worked.

Naruto has turned pale reading the sing realizing it was completely different from her previous one. That was enough for the blond jinchurikki to realize that the teen scholar wasn't in a pleasant mood. His cerulean eyes turned to the size of saucers thinking she was still angry at him and probably she even angrier than ever. All of the sudden he could imagine Rita glaring down at him with her body covered in fire expressing her rage. He stood rigid in his place but now that he knew he was in danger he couldn't stay here, he gulped imagining the incoming wrath from the teen. Maybe today was going to be the day he dies and he won't be able to continue his journey around this world.

"_It's worse than I thought! I'm dead I'm so dead! She must be so angry to put a sing like that one."_

"**Maybe you should start writing your will."**

"_Maybe you're right, I shouldn't be here. I knew it was too soon to return. I should've given her more time to calm down." _

"This is the place. With a sing like that, it's the perfect place for a thief to hide" said Yuri turning the door handle.

"I think people usually try knocking first…." said Estelle.

"And that's not wise with Rita" muttered the whiskered shinobi.

"Looks like no one's home. What should we do?" asked Karol.

"No point in hesitating when you're heading into a den of thieves."

"I told you not to call Rita a thief" the blond frowned.

"What are you going to do?" asked the pink haired teen.

"Leave this to me Yuri" said the guild member walking to the door.

"I know of a few tricks to handle this."

Everyone watched as the youth has lock picked the handle, unlocking door.

"There nothing to it."

"You sure the Hunting Blades hunt monsters?" Yuri raised an eyebrow at the youth.

"I'm one of the few people in the guild that can do that, but don't get me wrong."

"Wait! W-We're breaking into someone's home? That's not right, we shouldn't do this" protested Estelle.

"I'm sure Mordio won't mind if he doesn't mind stealing blastia cores" said the former knight.

"_It's been nice knowing you Yuri" _sweat dropped the blond shinobi.

"Let's go."

"You guys go I-I'll stay here."

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked the pink haired healer.

"Nothing I feel like staying here…Because I value my life" he muttered the last part.

"Let's go without him" Yuri entered the hut followed by Karol and Estelle.

When they entered the hut their eyes widened at the sheer shock. The entire place was a complete and utter disaster they couldn't tell if it was a place to live or a gigantic pile of trash. There were books scattered around along with research equipment this wasn't a home but a mountain of nothing but useless garbage. It was hard to believe somebody actually lives here Yuri kept looking around for his target ready to unsheathe his sword just in case Mordio makes a surprise introduction. If he was really home that is, because from the looks of it he wasn't available. Just when he wanted to get this over with and retrieve back the aque blastia core from the capital's lower quarter, and he wasn't feeling patient.

"This is crazy…Who could live in a place like this?" asked Karol.

"You can pretty much live anywhere you can eat and sleep. If you set your mind to it" replied Yuri.

"_But this is going too far" _he added mentally taking another look at the big mess.

"Yuri, don't you have something to say first?" asked Estelle.

"Uh…Hello? We're coming in."

"And the door?"

"Karol here opened your door. Sorry about that."

"Honestly. Yuri…Excuse us, is anyone home?"

"It's a good thing no one's here. That means we get to look for evidence."

Suddenly the books were scattered by a powerful current making the group gasped. In the books place stood a cloaked hooded figure and it looked the figure was casting to fire a magic spell. Yuri has taken his sword ready to fight he definitely wasn't expecting the stranger to be hiding well beneath a mountain of books. The hooded figure took a glance at the four a girl with pink hair, a short kid looking very puny a blue dog with a smoking pipe and a tall man with long hair holding a sword. This was probably the weirdest combination of thieves she has ever seen.

"You thieves are truly stupid, even with the sign on the door you still chose to break in here. It will be your last mistake!" she released a fire ball.

"Oh no! Aaahhh!" Karol got hit by the attack looking like a burnt marshmallow.

"Too bad for you I'm in a very bad mood, so I won't even give you the choice to leave freely!" she started casting another spell.

Yuri swung his sword as the hooded figure dodged the quick movement has made the hood go down revealing her face. The former knight has shown he was faster he was pointing his blade at her neck she was at his mercy. Karol and Estelle looked at the person a girl in her mid-teens with short brown hair and forest green eyes. They remembered from Naruto about Mordio being a girl so they immediately thought this was the person they were looking for. But they got scared with the way she was glaring at all of them with so much anger. She tried to make a move but the sharp blade on the side of her neck made her think twice before making a mistake that will cost her greatly. This was perfect for the teen, first she kicks out her assistant who he ends up leaving the city and now thieves break into her home.

"Don't make a move or it will be your last."

"You won't get your hands on any of my things!"

"If you can pull tricks like that, why'd you bother skipping town back in Zaphias?"

"Huh? Skipping town? Why would I need to skip a town?"

"For stealing the core of a blastia from the lower quarter in the capital. What else?"

"What? You're calling me a thief. Have you ever heard of" common sense"?"

"Sure."

"So you break into a home, call the owner a thief, and wave a sword in their face pointing it to my neck. What the hell kind of sense is that?! Who's the real thief here breaking into my home?"

"_Breaking into my home…That's exactly how I met that idiot-no thinking of that moron won't do me any good now." _

"Hey, dog! You stay back you…Dog! And you! Kid! Give him back!"

"What do you mean?" asked Karol.

"The blastia, the blastia! Give him back to me! You're all making me so angry just what the hell do you want?! If you're not thieves then just what do you want?!"

"I told you, I want the blastia core you stole from the lower quarter of the capital. You hand it back to me, and I'll be on my way" said the former knight.

"I haven't stolen ANYTHING!" she glared at him.

"I'm against blastia thievery! Those who steal blastia are nothing but scum in my eyes! Why would I even steal a blastia core from the capital when I haven't been to Zaphias in the first place….?!"

"Yuri I think she's telling the truth" said Estelle.

"Well I don't seem to buy it."

The pink haired teen went to her giving a bow while she looked annoyed at her action.

"W-what's with you?"

"My name is Estellise. We're terribly sorry for barging in on your like this! Yuri, Karol, you too."

"S-sorry" replied the guild member.

"So….? What do you want? My patience has worn off since you first break into my home."

"Well, you see…Yuri has followed a blastia thief here all the way from the imperial capital."

"And?" she replied still annoyed.

"And that blastia thief…Wore a cape, was short! And their name was Mordio" finished the long haired swordsman.

"So…."

"…Mmm, well Mordio is certainly my name. Rita Mordio to be exact."

"And the height matches up, too" added Karol.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not a thief and I hate blastia thievery. Now I want all of you out of here immediately, there's the door use it!"

"I don't think you understand my situation Mordio. I'm not leaving till you give me the blastia core."

"And I already told you I don't have that blastia core you keep talking about! I want everyone out before I start getting serious, I've been very angry for a week and I'm not planning in calming down. I'm going to count to ten so you can all leave my place or I will summon a really strong spell your choice!"

"You're willing to destroy your own place just to get us out? That's really desperate!"

"I want to be alone! I don't need anyone!"

"_That's right I don't need friends, blastia is all I need. My research is everything, who needs friends?" _

"_**I'll be your friend…."**_

"_Friend…."_

"_**Well you don't have to feel that way anymore. Because I'm here, I will be your friend.**_

"_Yeah right, just like that even if it was my fault that push you away." _

"_**Rita I don't want to leave you." **_

"_But you did, you idiot. You stupid idiot always with that smile and those ridiculous whiskers I don't need him…."_

"You know what? I'm not even going to count till ten for all of you to leave. I'm casting the spell right now and I won't care who or what I will hit!" she opened her scroll summoning a strong magic circle beneath her

"Aaah! She's crazy!" shouted Karol.

"Please Rita, we don't mean you any harm!" followed Estelle.

"Leave now or get destroy!"

"Looks like we have go, she has really lost it" said Yuri.

She didn't care as she began casting one of her strong spells she wasn't doing this to scare the, she wanted to destroy anything in her path. It couldn't be help because of the way she was feeling, ever since Naruto left Aspio she has grown so angry. She isolated herself in her hut without leaving, she experienced high level depression and she didn't eat. Not one single tear was shed only fake attempts to make herself feel sad while her anger was clearly alive. For once she didn't care if she ends up destroying her hut or the people that rudely break into her home and accused her of stealing a blastia core, or even if she ends up frying herself, she was angry. The anger wasn't planning in leaving because she knew the answer he wasn't here he left all because of a misunderstanding, because of her mistake.

"Guys! What's going on?!"

"What….?" Rita has stopped casting her spell feeling as her anger seems to have vanished.

Her green eyes widened as she stood staring at Naruto who has entered the hut. Both were staring at each other and they seemed to have forgotten about everyone else present in the place, it was just the two of them. Their eyes have met as the only thing they could see was the memory when she kicked him out, but she knew she was wrong for all those things to him. The Uzumaki only thought of his mistake spending all the gald she worked so hard to earn through the hell of life she had. They remained in the same spot while the others stood in thought at the moment, it felt like it was an emotional reunion after finding out the blond knows the teen mage. The Rita made the first move as she started walking towards the blond, her green eyes were full of emotion but they were also filled with relief to see him again. No she didn't want this moment to end, just when she gave up hope in seeing him again.

"N-Naruto…You're here…."

"Um…Heh hi Rita" he gave a silly smile not knowing how to salute her after leaving without saying a word to her.

"They really do know each other" said Estelle watching the reunion with anticipation.

The teen mage resumed walking to him with her expression showing concern and relief while the blond jinchurikki was feeling embarrassed. She has never looked at him that way and maybe instead of being angry at him she was really worried because he suddenly left without saying a word. Now he felt just terrible if she did got over her anger quicker than he thought then there was no need for him to leave Aspio so soon, in fact he would've ask her to come with him on his journey. Then none of this would have happened, being separated from her and thinking about her almost every time while he started traveling with Yuri. He made the right choice in not running away and choosing to come with Yuri and the others here at this time, now that he reunited with her the next thing should be to apologize. As she got closer to him he smiled happy to see her and she replied with the same expression.

"I'm glad to see you again R-"

WHAM!

And just like the Uzumaki has fallen to the ground hard from her strong punch landing with a comical expression. Everyone sweat dropped looking in shock definitely not seeing that coming at all. The angry Mordio cracked her knuckle walking to the dazed blond she grabbed him and shook him like he was a rag doll.

"_Ouch poor Naruto" _Yuri swore he felt the blow.

"Why?!" she resumed shaking him.

"Why did you left?! I thought you were going to stay, but you have to run off to Zaphias!"

"You're not angry with me then?" asked the dazed blond.

"I'm not angry you idiot" she finally let him go trying not to smile for seeing him again.

"I'm angry you left Aspio. Seriously you should've let me know you were planning in leaving the city. I…I might've gone with you" she muttered the last part.

"Okay, I can accept that" he finally got up dusting himself.

"Quite the reunion huh?" asked the former knight.

"Yes, it sure is" followed Estelle.

"I thought she was going to kill Naruto" said Karol.

"You okay?" he smiled at her.

"I should be asking you that question" she replied trying to hide her smile of relief, that he was here and she wasn't dreaming.

"I'm doing great!"

"_Still an idiot" _she sighed looking back to the group.

"Anyway, about the thief you mentioned maybe I can help elaborate on that. There's talk that some thieves have turned up at the Shaikos Ruins" she started walking out to get rid of her cloak.

"Thieves? Are you sure about that?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"_Hmm…Thieves, I wonder if they're with the Dark Wings" _thought the Uzumaki in thought.

"It came from an Imperial Knight who asked me for help, it should be trustworthy."

"Do you think that knight might have been Flynn?" asked Estelle.

"It's gotta be. Looks like she shot him down, though" said the former knight.

"Yuri, I think we should go to the Saikos Ruins and check it out. Maybe among those thieves, the one who stole the blastia core might be there" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Not like I was expecting you were going to listen to Mordio, you do believe she's innocent."

"Of course she is!"

"Do you always have to sound so loud?!"Rita arrived without her cloak facing the group but her eyes were on the blond.

"Sorry…."

"Finished chatting? Let's go."

"Huh? What do you mean" let's go"?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Was it look like? I'm coming too. I want to make sure no one thinks I'm a thief, I already know they're not. You have a problem?"

"Nope, I'm actually glad you're coming" he smiled while she shook her head.

"And besides, like I'm going to let you run off on me again. You better not do it again or I might have to tie you up."

"I'm sorry Rita! I promise it won't happen again" he got nervous.

"Oh it won't happen again" she gave a nod at the panicking blond.

Estelle couldn't help but smile at the sight because somehow it looked kind of cute watching their interaction, she gave a soft giggle.

"All right, but don't even think of making a break for it" said Yuri.

"You don't have to come if you want. I'll just call the guards."

"Why don't we give it a try? It sounds like Flynn might even be there" said the pink haired healer.

"It's up to you: Go to jail, make a run for it, or follow me. Pick one."

"Let's do as she says" replied the blond shinobi.

"Are you always that obedient when she's around?" said the swordsman while the blond gave a quick nod.

"Fine, we'll go with you."

"The Shaikos Ruins are even further to the east, once we leave the city."

* * *

(Skit title: Rita)

Karol: Rita's a little scary, huh?

Estelle: really?

Yuri: she's about what I'd expect. Seems like she's in a crappy mood, too.

Estelle: that's because you broke into her house, Yuri!

Yuri: I don't feel like being on my best behavior when I'm dealing with a core thief.

Karol: what will you do if you're wrong about her?

Yuri: if I'm wrong, I'll apologize.

Naruto arrives.

Naruto: you still think Rita is a thief? Fine but I hope you apologize to her later.

Rita arrives looking steamed.

Rita: and you better be!

Karol: were you listening?

Rita: I just happened to overhear. So you think I'm scary, do you?

Naruto: I'm sure they didn't mean it Rita, they were just kidding.

Rita leaves.

Yuri: watch it, Karol. She's definitely the kind to hold a grudge.

Naruto: *mumbling* you got that right.

Karol: H-hey! Don't scare me like that!

Naruto: *muttering* you should be.

Estelle: let's all be in our best behavior while traveling with Rita.

Naruto: agree! I know she's not easy to deal with at first, but you guys will get used to her. She's really a great person once you get to know her.

Karol: what will happen if we don't?

Naruto: *giving a scary expression* you will wish to never been born.

Karol: aaahhh!

* * *

(Time skip)

They left Aspio traveling the field, listening to Rita's words. They kept on going east heading to the Shaikos Ruins. It wasn't easy for some of the members of the group to be traveling with the scholar teen, at least to a former knight. Yuri pretty much still saw her as thief and was convinced she was the one that stole the blastia core from the lower quarter. Though he was willing to her a chance to prove she's innocent, all because he trusted Naruto who was very loyal to the Mordio. But if it was true that there were thieves at the ruins and the real culprit was present, then he won't miss the chance to catch him. It wouldn't hurt to investigate the place since the information was coming to what he and Estelle believes that it's from Flynn, he would never trust the information if it came from the teen. He was willing to take the risk of the danger that will await him and the group at the ruins.

During the times when they have encountered monsters they have seen it first hand, what Rita has to offer. They were impressed at her skills casting magic spells and the use of her scrolls and her whip. Most of the monsters that were beaten were done by the work of the genius mage her spells were one thing to fear her Karol knew when he took one of her fire balls spells. Proven that the teen was really reliable and a good member to have in the party. Most of the group already felt like she was one of them excluding Yuri but slowly she will eventually be accepted. Naruto was the only one who trusted her and he looked happier from his usual self while the mage has also changed her attitude since she reunited with him, along with her depression. After the monsters were taken care of the rest of the journey became a smooth ride.

* * *

(Skit title: Apologies)

Naruto: listen Rita, I'm sorry.

Rita: huh? What are you apologizing for?

Naruto: for what happened before I left. I know it was my fault for spending your gald.

Rita: tch big deal it was only gald, nothing to worry about. You don't have to say sorry.

Naruto: but it's my fault! If only I would've been more responsible with your gald-

Rita: enough stop beating yourself because you spent some gald.

Naruto: but you earned that gald so hard I know you had a rough life.

Rita: I wasn't at my best behavior on that day, I know that. And I said some things to you that were uncalled for. I was wrong I'm pretty much the one to blame.

Naruto: why are you blaming yourself?

Rita: I shouldn't have kicked you out of my home, you didn't deserve that. In the week that you were staying you did a good job and you did everything I told you. I…*whispering* I actually wanted you to stay.

Naruto: what? Did you say something?

Rita: it's nothing just put the whole thing behind you as it never happened.

Naruto: it's all in the past, okay. So we're still friends right?

Rita: we're not friends you're forgetting I don't like you.

Naruto: oh that's right! I'm your assistant sure thing!

Rita: what?

Naruto: what's wrong?

Rita: _he still wants to be my assistant, even after I…._

Naruto: Rita….?

Rita: let's go we're getting left behind.

Naruto: right!

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Shaikos Ruins)

The group was in awe staring at the large monument before them. Everywhere they looked there were pillars, buildings and statues made of stone, the place looked bigger than any city they've been so far. In the distance they saw a tall stairway leading to more of the area it was probably where they needed to go. Giving another look to the area it looked perfectly for thieves to hide and who knows what things they can find here, the chances were high that they could be here to steal blastia or a core. If Flynn's information is correct they should be able to find whoever are the ones vandalism these ruins. Maybe today was the day they will finally catch the blastia core thief, Naruto was determined to find him and retrieve the core so Rita can be clear out as a suspect. As they walked a little further Rita decided to get in front she has already been here before, she thought telling them about the place was needed.

"These are the Shaikos Ruins."

"It looks like there aren't any Imperial Knights around" said Estelle.

Repede took a step his nose was on the ground as he smelled a scent from the footprints.

"These footprints are still fresh. There's a lot of them" said Karol.

"Looks like Flynn was right, the thieves are here" said Naruto.

"Which means it either the Knights or the thieves, or maybe both" followed the guild member.

"Some of these footprints must be Flynn's" replied the pink haired teen.

"Could be" followed Yuri.

"Hey, over here. Hurry up" Rita was already ahead with the Uzumaki next to her.

"I see. So you first you get us alone in the dark, then you zap us, huh?" said the former knight.

"Hmm…"ZAP" I like the way that sounds…." the mage has given a small grin.

"Shhh Yuri! Don't give her ideas!" the blond jinchurikki scolded the swordsman.

"H-hey, what's that supposed to mean? Why are you smiling like that?" asked the nervous Karol.

"Let's try to get along now, okay?" said the pink haired healer.

* * *

(Time skip)

The party travelled all over the ruins looking for any signs of the Knights or the thieves but they found nothing. It was a surprise after seeing the many sets of footprints near the entrance. They searched, every corner, corridor, all over the where there were pillars and statues and still nothing. It was shocking that they didn't saw any monsters either the entire ruins were really deserted. They even separated to spread so they can have a complete search in other places they haven't been to yet. After a while in searching high and low they finally gave up, they reunited near a statue followed by a pair of stairs. It was time to talk and plan what to do next while Naruto wasn't happy not to find the thieves when all that he's thinking is to prove Rita was innocent. Though it didn't he wasn't going to quit, he was determined to solve this case and find the blastia core thief.

"Looks like no one's here…No Imperial Knights, thieves, or anyone else!" said Yuri.

"Maybe there further in?" said Estelle.

"I'm not giving up, those footprints at the entrance weren't made from out of nowhere" said the whiskered shinobi.

"How far in are talking, here?" asked the former knight.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here, does it?" asked Karol.

"The information about the underground couldn't have gotten out, could it?" asked Rita.

"The underground?" said the pink haired teen.

"What are you talking about?" said the Uzumaki.

"Recently, an entrance to an underground area was uncovered here. A handful of mages are supposed to be the only people who know about it…." said the teen mage.

"But it's okay for us to know this?" said the long haired swordsman.

"I don't have a choice if I'm to clear my name, do I?" she went to a corner with the blond jinchurikki following her.

"Clear your name, huh…."

"That's odd…." the Uzumaki was staring at the ground.

"The ground is scratched here" Karol has joined them staring at the floor.

"It's not like I would've minded letting the thieves have the ruins above ground after we finished the excavation, but it's a good thing we came here when we did."

"Well then, we'd better hurry up and follow them. All we have to do is move this?" said the guild member.

The youth started pushing the stone statue, and so far he wasn't doing any progress.

"Huff…Huff…."

"Come on. You have to put your shoulders into it" said Yuri deciding to help the youth.

"I'll give you a hand too, don't push yourself too much Karol" said the blond shinobi.

"Um, right…."

Both males were helping the guild member and with their combined forces they were able to move the statue.

"Urgh…Huh…."

"Come on, just a little…More…."

"We're almost there…Keep pushing!"

Once they moved the stone statue out of the way there was an underground entrance with a stairway leading down where it originally stood. Karol was no seated next to the statue panting from the exhaustion. For a kid his age pushing such heavy weight wasn't a walk in the park, it was really too much for him even if he had help from two people who can handle themselves better pushing something that heavy. Naruto and Yuri were panting but they weren't that tired, it wasn't everyday they get to push something this big and heavy.

"Karol, are you okay?" asked Estelle.

"S-sure that was a cinch…."

"Okay, here we go" said Rita.

They party climbed the stairs as complete darkness has fallen in. Karol was the first to get nervous, really hoping no monster sneaks up from behind. They were able to see the stairway leading further down, until there were no more. There was a straight path with an entrance they were in awe once they emerged. The group were impressed they seemed to be in a high place with quite a view, even if it was dark they were able to see the underground ruins. Carefully they took a look around noticing the ledge looked very dangerous, if they didn't watched their step they might experience a very unpleasant fall.

"This is my first time going inside ruins…." said Estelle.

"Be careful over here. It's slippery" said Rita.

"Aaaahhhh! I'm falling!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto! No!" the teen mage tried to reach him only to see him laughing.

"Just kidding, I'm fine."

"You idiot…." she shook her fists in anger.

WHACK!

"You know, I think I had that coming" replied the Uzumaki with a big lump on his head.

"Yes you did!" she replied with a comical expression, and she did the best to hide her concern.

The mage sighed wondering why she accepted the blond to become her assistant in the first place. She noticed Estelle and Yuri were staring at her it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable not to mention annoyed.

"What are you staring at?"

"I was just surprised, you really are a nice person" said the former knight.

"Oh so you finally noticed" smiled the blond shinobi.

"I knew it would be a pain to bring you along. I should've just come by myself" she gave a sigh walking ahead of the group.

"Do you always come to research these ruins?" asked the pink haired teen.

"Yeah…."

"Aren't you afraid you'll get hurt by monsters or traps?"

"Rita is very tough, what doesn't kill her only makes her stronger" replied the whiskered blond.

"Anyway, before my idiotic assistant spoke. There are always risks is you're trying to actually do something. If someone gets hurt, it's an acceptable loss."

"Ever if you're the one who gets hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you ever worry or hesitate?"

"Worrying about getting what you want without anyone getting hurt? You've had a pretty easy life."

"_Rita…." _his cerulean eyes softened remembering her story.

"An easy life…."

"And blastia will never betray me. So they're easy to deal with."

"_At least that's what I used to think" _her green eyes were on the whiskered blond.

"Rita's amazing! She just comes right out and says what she has to say."

"Looks like we have someone who already likes you Rita" smiled the Uzumaki.

"She knows exactly what's important to her" said Yuri.

"I wish I knew what was important to me…." Estelle stood in thought.

"Just travel around for a while. You'll figure it out."

* * *

(Skit title: No need for an apology)

Naruto: Yuri have you apologize to Estelle yet?

Yuri: what are you talking about?

Naruto: remember what we talk abou? You told me you would apologize to her for calling her excess baggage.

Yuri: Naruto we're underground of some ruins, I think this is not the time for this.

Naruto: I think now is a good time, so go ahead.

Yuri: fine, hey Estelle!

Estelle arrives.

Estelle: what is it Yuri?

Yuri: hey, you remember back when we we're at Zaphias castle and I said something about excess baggage?

Estelle: oh yes, I'm sorry I couldn't get your luggage.

Yuri: that's what I want to talk to you about. What I meant by that is. Well the truth is I was calling you the baggage.

Estelle: what? That's silly I'm not a piece of luggage, I'm a person.

Naruto and Yuri: *sweat dropped*

Yuri: you know what? Forget about it.

Naruto: yeah.

* * *

(Time skip)

The journey through the underground ruins wasn't as smoothly as they thought. There were monsters all around and just when they were wondering where they were. There aren't any of them in the ruins above, but here was a complete different story. They were many types of monsters they've never seen before when they're traveling the fields, still they weren't that tough. The group was strong enough and their teamwork has improved since they started traveling. After taking a stairway they reached a small corner, spotting something familiar. Rita immediately recognized it kneeling next to the, for Naruto who has been her assistant he knew what it was too because she told him about it. The scholar mage remained studying and checking the ancient looking stone form while the others were curious what she was doing.

"Looks like this little one is no good…."

"Wow, so this is what blastia looks like before they're excavated" said Karol.

"That's right, you can say this is the first stage of a blastia" said Naruto.

"I wonder why ancient people buried blastia in ruins like this in the first place" asked Estelle.

"I wish I could tell you. That's something else being researched" replied the genius mage.

"With all this blastia here, I don't suppose there are aque blastia lying around too…." said Yuri.

"None of them have cores in them" said the pink haired teen.

"Really? Then they don't work, do they?" said the guild member.

"Nope, without a core a blastia can't function its basically the heart of it" said the whiskered blond.

"Blastia aren't excavated with the cores and the bodies together" said the teen mage.

"Cores produce magic through formulas. Bodies control that magic. The two combined are referred to as blastia. Each blastia possesses attributes, and its marked by a crest that indicates those attributes. With current technology, blastia bodies can be manufactured, but the production of blastia cores is impossible" said the pink haired healer.

"Very educational" said the blond jinchurikki.

"So basically, cores are very valuable, since they have to be excavated. It's only natural that thieves would want to steal them" said the former knight.

"That's not quite true. It seems Estelle's information is a little outdated" said Rita.

"What's outdated about it?" asked Karol.

"There's some degradation of quality but there's been some success in the synthesis of simple blastia cores."

"Really?!" the pink haired noble looked shocked maybe the book she read had its information outdated.

"I didn't know that" said the blond shinobi.

"And you're supposed to be my assistant. But anyway that's why I wouldn't do anything stupid like go stealing people's cores" the mage shook her head.

"If I had time to waste doing things like that, I'd rather be spending it researching better ways to completely restore incomplete or degraded cores. That's what being a mage is all about."

"A noble creed, but that doesn't clear your name" said the long haired swordsman.

"Yuri that's enough I told you she's innocent. She's a very smart and dedicated person in blastia research, she would never dare to steal a core" said the whiskered blond.

"It's okay you don't have to stand up to me."

"It's the truth Rita. Whoever the real thief is he's using your name to cover himself from being hunted down. I think it's better to use the name of the famlous mage of Aspio then some random person."

"Talk is cheap I suppose. Without solid evidence I'm still a suspect."

"You were never one to me, I believe you Rita."

"Just stop it already" the teen mage felt her cheeks heat up.

"P-Perhaps there are still some blastia left that can be used!" Estelle tried to cheer the teen mage.

* * *

(Skit title: A bad idea)

Yuri, Karol and Rita are present.

Yuri: so you've come to these ruins before

Rita: I've come plenty of times before. I basically know my way around here.

Karol: wow then you don't get scare by the many monsters?

Rita: I'm very good with magic the monsters are the least of my worries.

Yuri: that means you don't get startle so easily right?

Rita: I'm always keeping my guard up, no monster has ever startle me.

A sentinel monster appeared behind her she turned to him before glaring at the stone creature.

Rita: spread zero!

The sentinel was hit by the water spell as Karol and Yuri stood in awe.

Karol: whoa she didn't even flinch at the monster.

Yuri: *sweat dropped* I feel sorry for Naruto.

Rita: what? Naruto?

*POOF!*

The sentinel changed back to Naruto who was on the ground with a comical expression.

Naruto: I knew this was a bad idea. Note to self, never let Yuri convince me again to do pranks.

* * *

(Time skip)

The journey became a little complicated since there were some small puzzles they needed to take care off in order to proceed further in the ruins. Luckily Rita had the item necessary to successful make the puzzles using the sorcerers ring which it belongs to her. It has been given to scholars and mages alike but only to a few. Since she has already been here, she knew exactly what to do which the other we're relief for her past experience in the ruins. They passed through more monsters within countless battles while using the ring to unlock the puzzle blastia filling them with aer from the sorcerers ring. They party have made it even further and they started wondering how big these ruins were with all the walking and fighting they've done. After pushing a switch they have activated some stairs, the group moved on staring at a sentinel stone monster, but this was bigger than the usual ones they've been fighting.

"H-hey!" Yuri saw the mage going ahead checking the giant.

"Jeez, what is this thing?! So this is a blastia, too?"

"I don't think it's a blastia" answered Naruto.

"But what I want is the aque blastia core not this…This puppet" said the former knight.

"What are you doing? Don't just go poking at him like that!" shouted the teen mage.

"If I can just analyze him. I'll finally be able to complete my anima formu—huh? No! His blastia core is missing!"

"Figures, you think it will be available with everything and core?" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Rita, looks like one of your friends is here" the long haired swordsman spotted a cloaked figure hiding behind one of the pillars.

"Hey! Who're you?"

The cloaked figure emerged facing the group while the whiskered blond stood in thought like he has seen him before.

"_Something about him isn't right…."_

"M-me? I'm just a blastia researcher from Aspio!"

"That sounds convincing" replied the swordsman.

"And just who are all of you? This place is off-limits, you know!"

"I think you just gave yourself away. I don't know who you are, but you're definitely not from Aspio if you don't recognize me."

"Yeah, I'm surprised he wouldn't recognize the genius mage Rita Mordio wouldn't you agree" Naruto stood staring at the hooded figure.

"Guess she's got no problems with modesty" said Yuri.

The cloaked figure started running towards the giant as the former knight unsheathed his sword.

"Yuri I think we finally found our thief Mr. Mordio" said the blond shinobi taking out a kunai.

"I think you're right, and I wouldn't be surprise if he took the core of the big guy over here."

"Gah! This job is full of problems. If it's not the Knights, it's a bunch of kids!" the figure hold a round sphere placing it inside the stone giant.

"He does have the core!" said the whiskered blond.

The giant started moving making everyone gasped.

"Aaah, it's moving!" said Karol.

"Rita!" shouted Estelle seeing the giant about the attack the mage.

The scholar gasped but the attack never hit her as Naruto has gotten in front of her, taking the full blow. He was sent crashing to a pillar.

"Naruto!" she shouted in full concern running to the blonds side.

"Hang in there Naruto" said the pink haired teen as she started healing him.

"Let me see…."

"Wait a minute" Rita noticed her blastia.

"W-that?!"

"How did you" she felt so relief the blond was all right.

"I was just trying to heal his wounds."

"Hey you guys! Stop playing around and help us!" shouted Karol.

"Grr…All right, all right!"

"Ouch, anyone got the number of that stone punch?" Naruto was back to his feet.

"You idiot! Don't ever make me worry like that!"

"He's getting away!" he got up following the mage.

"I'm going after that idiot! You all take care of this!"

"What do you mean you'll leave it to us? How're you gonna get through?" asked Yuri.

"Grr…That idiot!"

Naruto summoned a shadow clone going after the cloaked thief.

"There I have him my clone will capture him if we're lucky now Rita let's take down this big guy!"

"I guess we have no choice but to play with this wind-up toy for now" said the former knight.

"Let's get this over with and go after that jerk!" said Rita preparing to cast a spell.

Naruto used the magic lens on the giant finding out his name is Goliath, which it was quite fitting. He held back a bit the lens weren't showing a weakness of the giant, meaning they will have to take it down the old fashion way. Yuri, Repede and Karol started attacking the stone giant with strong melee attacks and combinations of Cerberus strike, sonic dog and destroying rock. Estelle stood behind making sure when to heal one of her companions or if it was necessary when to use recover. Rita stood back casting spells, she used fire ball, stone blast and spread zero letting the others do more damage attacking together. The Uzumaki joined them using his clones but he had a different strategy as his eyes were on the feet of the giant, attacking them might make lose its balance. If it falls they will have a better shot at inflicting stronger damage. It was worth the shot, and he knew they can do it if they all attack together in unison.

"Everyone! Attack its feet!"

"Good idea Naruto, start with its ankles!" said Yuri.

"Destruction field!

"Stone blast!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Destroying rock!"

"Rasengan!"

"Please calm down."

"I don't think it's going to listen."

"Forget it Estelle just keep attacking it's feet!" shouted the Uzumaki.

"When we're done here I'm going to get that bastard thief!" said a very cranky Rita.

"The sword works better on things like this."

"Fine, I can still do this fire ball!"

"_He's really tough. He may pack a punch in strength but he's slow. That gives us an advantage" _the whiskered blond attacked with his clones using his kunais.

They resumed attacking it with everything they had and it seemed like it was working. Goliath was being staggered with all of the strong attacks together connecting and just when it was starting to charge for a powerful attack. It was interrupted attacking with its strong fists they have gotten hit while Estelle was casting first aid to everyone. The blond shinobi chose to bring the big guns transforming into sage mode summoning more clone to gain the upper hand on the blastia giant. Their best strategy lies keeping it occupy with circling around in large numbers so it has trouble focusing on one target. The giant finally fell on its knees after firing his X-buster canon it was proof that their attack were having a strong effect on the blastia. The Uzumaki knew what to do if he were to deliver the final blow, everyone was still going out on the blastia.

"_Time to end this…."_

"Keep it up guys!"

"Cerberus strike!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Dragon Upper!"

"Fire ball!"

"Star stroke!"

And now" Naruto has formed the rasenshuriken in his right hand spinning rapidly with the wind current.

"Here's my wind release rasenshuriken!"

"_He may be an idiot, but he's really something when he's fighting" _Rita's eyes were shining at the blonds performance with a big hint of admiration.

He rammed the spiraling shuriken sphere at Goliath creating a powerful spinning orb that engulfs the blastia giant. It has shredded him to pieces destroying it for good the blast was strong enough to take part of the ground leaving a big crater. Everyone else has taken a distance away staring at awe at the power the blonds attack holds, thinking using such on any monsters it will kill them instantly. Naruto smiled once it was all over he returned his shadow clones while leaving sage mode. The whiskered blond smiled while he sweat dropped at the damage cause by his super strong jutsu but at least they managed to stop the blastia giant from killing the group and from possibly destroying the entire ruins. He was suddenly put on a headlock gasping he turned to see Rita giving him a mean comical expression.

"R-Rita!"

"You idiot! Look what you did?! You destroyed him! You destroyed a valuable piece of blastia!"

"I'm sorry but we didn't have a choice, it was us or him" the Uzumaki was gasping for air.

"But you didn't had to destroy him to a million pieces with that attack!" she let him go looking steamed.

"Come on, let's get going. We have to see if you're clone manage to catch that guy" said Yuri.

"But Flynn…." Estelle started.

"There can't be many knights here if our shady friend in the cloak is just wondering around" said the former knight.

"So you think Flynn is…."

"I don't think he's here anymore. Come on!"

"I wish I could've figure out the anime formula, but I won't be able to. Now that a certain idiot destroyed that precious blastia" Rita frowned at the blond who was looking nervous.

"Is that why we we're fighting that thing?" asked Karol.

"Of course."

"You suck!"

"You were already here looking for the thief. I just had you guys help out a little."

"Let's go! Let's go!"

* * *

(Time skip)

The group avoided fighting any monsters that were getting in their way, Naruto helped on that one using his shadow clones. They couldn't risk letting the cloaked stranger to escape since it was their only lead on the possible blastia core thief from the lower quarter. For Yuri and the Uzumaki they couldn't risk it because they were very close especially when doing so will clear Rita's name for good. That was enough for the blond shinobi to give it his best, he had a feeling catching the cloaked person will help them a lot in probably finding the real culprit. They took another turn running through the corridor of the ruins hoping their battle against the blastia giant Goliath didn't took them that long giving enough time for the hooded person to get away. As they reached a path to where there stairs they spotted the cloaked stranger who was surrounded by a group of monsters.

"Look there he is!" shouted Karol.

Naruto acted summoning clones they all formed rasengan taking care of the weakling lessen monsters, saving the hooded man. He dismissed the clones as he grabbed the cloaked stranger pointing a kunai to his neck meaning he was deadly serious.

"How can he just steal the core and walk off like that?" asked an unhappy Rita.

"Okay pal, time to talk. Are you the thief Mordio who stole the blastia core from the capital's lower quarter?"

"Aaah! Stop! M-make him stop!" he gulped feeling the sharp point of the kunai.

"I've only been hired to do a job…I was told I'd get a good price for any blastia cores I could find."

"You stole cores from the imperial capital too, didn't you?" asked Yuri.

"The capital? No way, not me!"

"Then maybe it was one of your friends."

"Y-Yeah it's that creep, Dedeechi."

"Dedeechi? So he's the thief using Mordio's name" replied the whiskered blond.

"Where he'd run off to?"

"He's probably picking up his money from the client right now."

"Client, huh? And who exactly might that be?"

"All I know is he's somewhere in Torim Harbor I don't know any more than that!"

"Torim Harbor…." said the blond shinobi.

"He was a huge bruiser of a guy with a scar on his right cheek and one eye missing."

"So this is the guy collecting all the cores….?" asked the former knight.

"And where did you steal that sorcerers ring?" asked Rita.

"Wh-who says I stole it? The client gave it to me, said it would be useful for this job!"

"Liar. That's not something the boss of some pickpockets could get his hands on" said the teen mage.

"H-honest! You gotta believe me!"

"This thing sounds pretty big. You think somebody important is behind it all?" said Karol.

"I think you're on the right track. Captain Karol. This doesn't sound like some ordinary band of thieves" said Yuri.

"Man! First the Knights, then the monsters, now this…."

"Knights? Then Flynn was here after all" said Estelle.

"Yeah, that's him. That damn knight!" cursed the cloaked man.

"Shut up!" the mage kicked him knocking him unconscious.

"Um…Rita? I was planning to ask him if his boss is working for the Dark Wings" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Great, Rita you knocked him out…Now what?" asked the guild member.

"I'll have the city guards pick him up later."

"All right then, let's get back to Aspio" said the long haired swordsman.

* * *

(Skit title: Detective Naruto)

Naruto writing in a small notepad.

Naruto: so the blastia core thief's name is Dedeechi, he's the one using Rita's name, and according to what that guy said they have a client who pays them to fetch them cores in exchange for money.

Naruto: I already noted the client's physical traits according to what he said. This client is a large guy, with a scar on his right cheek. If he's missing his right eye, then he must be wearing an eye patch.

Naruto: next will be to find out if this client with one eye is connected to the thieves' guild The Dark Wings. I just have a feeling they're involve in this somehow.

Yuri and Rita arrives.

Yuri: what are you doing?

Naruto: I'm just writing down the information we have gotten so far on the blastia core thief and their client. I really want to get to the bottom of this, I want to retrieve the lower quarter's core and clear Rita's name.

Yuri: not bad, though by now. I think she can be considered to be innocent. But it doesn't mean she's off the hook.

Rita: I really want to find that idiot whose selling blastia cores for gald whoever he is he has no idea how precious and valuables they can be. They're priceless no gald in the world can buy them!

Naruto: that's why I said I will get to the bottom and solve this case.

Rita: sure you will do a great job you'll definitely catch that blasted idiot. I wish you luck detective Uzumaki.

She leaves.

Naruto: heh heh thanks Rita for the positive attitude!

Yuri: I think she was being sarcastic.

Naruto: *sweat dropped* oh….

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: The sealed city of scholars Aspio)

"So Flynn wasn't in there, either" said Estelle walking with the group at the entrance to the city, she was talking about the where about of said knight at the ruins.

"He was there, we just missed him like we did at Halure" said Naruto.

"So who is this knight, exactly?" asked Rita.

"He's Yuri's friend" replied the pink haired healer.

"Hmm. "Your friend?" That must be a pain."

"Heh heh sorry Yuri" chuckle the whiskered blond.

"It's more like Flynn's the pain" the former knight gave a chuckle.

"Never mind. So what bring him to this town?"

"He was looking for a mage to repair Halure's barrier blastia…." said the pink haired teen.

"Ohh…that rookie…He came to see me, too."

"Flynn did? Was he all right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" asked Karol.

"Since he's a knight, I'm sure he got come mage or another to help. Maybe he's already back in Halure?"

"Oh no…."

"Well, do you trust me yet?" asked the teen mage.

"I don't think Rita's the sort of person to steal" said the pink haired healer.

"Thank you Estelle, I've been saying that so many times. Rita's a researcher of blastia and she's loyally dedicated to it. Stealing cores will go against her status as a scholar and mage" said the blond shinobi.

"Vouch for her character all you like, but that doesn't prove her innocence" said Yuri.

"You got to be kidding me" the blond jinchurikki got annoyed at his friend's stubborn attitude.

"But….!"

"Don't bother trying to make him believe me. But, I really didn't do it, y' know."

"Of course we know you didn't do it, some people are just too stubborn and hardheaded to realize the truth" the Uzumaki was frowning at the long haired swordsman.

"Hmph. Well, I guess research seems to fit you better than robbery" he walked out.

"Yuri isn't very good at expressing his feelings."

"What a weirdo" said the scholar mage.

"I'm going to go let the city guards know about what happened. Go and wait for me at my lab."

"I don't think those stubborn guards will let us pass through the entrance, unlike like last time" said the former knight.

"And speaking of stubborn" Naruto whispered to Estelle making her giggle.

"True, then take this with you" Rita handed him a card.

"Show this to the guards and they should let you through."

"Thanks…."

She walked getting the near to the city entrance before turning back to them, her green eyes shifted to the whiskered blond.

"Got it? Don't leave town without my permission or you'll be sorry!"

"You hear Naruto?"

"Yes Rita!" he gave her a thumb up.

The teen mage walked to him having some eye contact making him feel nervous.

"I swear Naruto you leave again I will find you wherever you are. I will hunt you down, tie you up and then you will experience my wrath because I will be very…Very angry" her tone reflected a dark evil aura.

"Y-yes…Rita I will…Stay right here, I won't move a muscle" the Uzumaki was trembling from the fear, he has turned pale.

The teen mage finally left entering the city while the blond looked like he was ready to wet his pants.

"You're really scare of her, aren't you?" said Yuri.

"You have no idea. If you only knew her like I do, you'll know how I feel. It's better to always avoid making her angry."

"The important thing is, Rita's innocent" added Estelle.

"And we also have a lead on the real thief" followed Yuri.

"Everything ended well in the end" said the blond jinchurikki.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Rita's hut Aspio)

The group decided to wait for Rita while taking a small rest from everything they experienced at the Shaikos Ruins. Karol was seated on the ground, next to him stood Repede, Yuri has gotten quite comfortable lying on the ground like he was on a bed and Naruto stood on the opposite corner seated. However Estelle was the only one who wasn't seated or lying to enjoy a nice rest. The pink haired teen has been walking back and forth since they got to the hut. It was obvious she was feeling inpetient because they were wasting time while Flynn was still out there traveling running into danger while fulfilling his duties as a knight. She was in deep thought remembering Rita's words, he might have returned to Halure to check on the tree and probably with a mage that could fix the barrier, but he was already too late because she was the one that healed the tree, saving the people of the good town. But then again, that wasn't the issue not this time she was thinking about their new mage companion.

Yuri finally opened his eyes gazing at the pacing princess.

"If you're that worried about Flynn, would you rather leave now?"

"It's just…I've got to say a proper goodbye to Rita…."

"Then take it easy."

"What are you going to do after this Yuri?" asked Karol.

"I guess, I'll go pay a visit to the guy behind all this core stealing. It sounds like Dedeechi ended up going to the same place, too."

"I'm going with you, so don't try to leave me behind" said Naruto.

"In that case, we should make a beeline to Nor Harbor" said the youth.

"Didn't he say Torim Harbor?"

"Oh right, you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Nor and Torim are both ports of a city that extends across two different continents. On the Ilycian side, where we are now, is the port of Capua Nor. People call it Nor Harbor. Capua Torim in the port on the other side, Tolbyccian continent. It's usually just called Torim Harbor. So first we'll go to Nor Harbor. We'll have a pass by Ehmead Hill on the way but it's not that far west from here" said the youth.

"I'll be going back to Halure. I still need to find Flynn" replied Estelle.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I'll head back to Halure, too" said the long haired swordsman.

"Really….? I wonder why?" Naruto was smirking at Yuri's sudden change of mind.

"Huh? Why? How can you just say that? The thief's gonna get away!"

"There's no reason to panic. According to our friend in the ruins, it sounds like his client's based there. Besides, if we're going west, that will take us close to Halure."

"I agree, I would like to check how everyone is holding up now that the tree barrier has been fixed. All thanks to their savior Estelle" said the Uzumaki.

"Awww man, but I…."

"You gotta be somewhere? A sick girlfriend with an incurable disease or something?"

"Man, is only she really a frail girl like that…."

"So you do have a girlfriend huh?" the whiskered blond was grinning.

"No, that's not it! It's nothing like that!" he started blushing.

"Way to go Karol, so young and already have a special girl in your lfe."

"**Which I think it's pathetic for you. You're seventeen and you still don't have one, let alone kiss one."**

"_I didn't ask for your opinion. I'm not desperate to have one either."_

"**But you still have a chance to change that. You have a close girl to you that you can take the opportunity."**

"_What? Close girl….? Come on Estelle is only a friend nothing more."_

"**I'm not talking about her…."**

"_Who else could you be talking about then?"_

"**Never mind, you'll find out on your own."**

"_Kurama don't leave me hanging!" _

Rita arrived getting in front of the group.

"I know I asked you to wait for me, but you sure made yourselves at home, didn't you?"

Yuri got back up ending his rest.

"Sorry for suspecting you" his tone clearly he wasn't being very convincing.

"What a heartfelt apology. I'll take it though. It worked out pretty well for me, too."

"Rita?" Estelle noticed her thoughtful expression.

"Well, thanks for the hospitality" said the former knight.

"What? Going so soon?"

"We don't want to overstay our welcome. Plus, we're bit of a hurry."

"I'm so happy to have met you, Rita. I'm afraid we have to go now, I'll thank you properly later" bowed the pink haired teen.

"Okay…."

As the group left Naruto was the only one standing, but he wasn't going to leave. One week was enough to get to know Rita Mordio better and he had a big hunch she was going to leave with Yuri and everyone. All he needed to do is stay calm and wait for her to say the words, though he should hurry before the others leave.

"So, do you pack anything you might need for our journey?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do" she has taken a small bag were her instrument and others things were.

"Okay then let's go!"

"Hold it!" she grabbed his hand giving him an evil expression.

"You weren't planning to leave again without me, weren't you?"

"No of course not! I promised you I wasn't going to leave you!" he turned pale again.

"Let's go then" she couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

He smiled as they left the hut happy overjoyed she was coming with them being part of his journey. Honestly he was planning in asking her to come with him in the first place, but the teen mage has beaten him to it. Having Rita with him will make the traveling more fun and enjoyable it was his own opinion without adding Yuri's or Karol's. They saw the rest of the party waiting for them at the center of the city, they were aware the Uzumaki was absent since they left the home of the scholar.

"Did you kiss Rita goodbye?" Yuri kept a small grin.

"What?!" both shouted in unison with the mage having her head heat up from embarrassment?

"What are you talking about?! He's my assistant nothing else!"

"Don't say things like that Yuri" replied the embarrassed blond.

"Anyway, Rita if you're seeing us off, we'll say goodbye here."

"I'm going with you."

"You're doing what?" said a surprised Karol.

"Oh, so this is why you told us not to leave without saying goodbye, huh?" said the former knight.

"Yeah."

"Is that it? Just" yeah?"."

"Can you just leave like that? You're an important mage here right?"

"Hmm…." She tried to come up with an excuse while Naruto was grinning.

"I want to see Halure's barrier blastia for myself. It's no good to the people there if it's broken, right?"

"Actually, the four of us fixed it together" said the guild member.

"Huh? What do you mean" fixed" it? You're just amateurs."

"You know, we revived it. It was great Estel—"

"Let's just say it was beginner's luck" finished Yuri.

"I'm sure you want to check the tree even now Rita" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Now, I'm really worried. I'll have to go see if it's been done properly or not. I'm even more worried if this idiot was involved too, knowing him he'd probably made a lousy job."

"Rita!" the blond face faulted.

"Suit yourself" replied the former knight.

"W-what?" the mage was a bit startle with Estelle walking to her smiling.

"I've never had a real friend my own age before!"

"I-I'm not so sure we're—"

"_Estelle is fifteen? She doesn't look like she's on that age. Then again with Rita's mature personality she doesn't look like she's on that age either" _thought the Uzumaki.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Y-yeah…."

"You're going to like traveling with us Rita!" said the blond shinobi.

"_I'm beginning to regret my choice…." _she sweat dropped.

* * *

(Skit title: Welcome aboard Rita)

Everyone was present

Naruto: everyone! Let's make it official and welcome Rita to the party!

Yuri: you mean an initiation or something like that?

Naruto: I was thinking that maybe she should introduce herself and tell us something about herself before giving her the big welcome, you know?

Estelle: that's a great idea I will like to know more about you Rita.

Rita: you want me to introduced myself?

Naruto: yeah and tell us a few things about yourself like your likes, dislikes and any dreams for the future.

Rita: fine. Name is Rita Mordio, I'm a researcher and scholar from Aspio, I like blastia and dislikes people who accused me of being a thief and also I dislike my assistant. Dreams for the future create more formulas on blastia and finally developed the anima formula which I'm being trying to decipher for a long time.

Yuri: *sweat dropped* like I wasn't expecting she will dislike me.

Naruto: *sweat dropped* _she dislikes me…._

Karol: wow, that's a little too much to swallow *muttering* even if she's scary.

Rita: did you just called me scary again?

Karol: owww! You don't have to hit me!

Estelle: thank you for telling us more about you Rita.

Repede: *woof!* *woof!*

Naruto: come on let's say it all together.

Naruto and Estelle: welcome aboard Rita!

Yuri and Karol:…

Repede: *whine*

Yuri: welcome to the party.

Karol: *mumbling* y-yeah…welcome…..

Rita: sheesh your enthusiasm is so cheery.

* * *

(Time skip)

It has gotten dark as the group has decided to stay the night resting somewhere in the field, not too far from Halure. As always Naruto volunteered to be the first to do the night watch. The Uzumaki wasn't alone as Repede has once again decided to keep him company. Instead of checking his surroundings for any monsters the whiskered blond was staring into the sky checking the stars, he looked in thought like he was admiring the scenery. It wasn't long until the blue canine next to him chose to take a rest, he curled up before drifting to sleep. The blond shinobi wondered if he will be able to see the same flying monster he saw the other day, it was a rare creature something he thought he would never see in this world. Not realizing he wasn't alone, aside from Repede someone walked over to him before that person got in front of him interrupting his view above.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking out for monsters?"

"Oh Rita, what are you doing up? Can't sleep?"

"Something like that. But as for you, I doubt you're going to spot any monsters looking at the sky" she got seated next to him.

"Maybe I will…."

"Huh?"

"The other night, I saw a flying monster. It was huge I think there was someone riding it. Or maybe I was seeing things I couldn't see clearly.

"A flying monster….? Hmm…It could've been a dragon."

"Dragon…?"

"They're rare creatures, there's quite a number of dragon species that lives in the most isolated of areas."

"So I really saw a dragon, pretty cool. I wonder if I will be lucky to see it again."

"N-Naruto….?"

"Hm…." He turned to her noticing she wasn't staring at him.

"What is it?"

"I…I…."

"What's wrong?"

"I have…." She has stuttered her cheeks heating up.

"_Ugh for crying out loud just tell him already, why am I having trouble talking to him? I've never had trouble like this before." _

"Rita?" he got worried he has never seen her acting like this.

"I have something to give you" she was still not looking at him, she quickly handed him something.

"This is…A bodhi blastia, are you giving this to me?"

"…..."

"This is awesome, thanks for the-"

"It's not a gift!" she finally turned to him embarrassment was written in her face.

"I'm only lending it to you for a little while. I was doing some research on it before giving it to you I thought you might need it. Equipping it you will get stronger and you might unlock new techniques aside from your usual ones. Also you might learn special skills from the weapons you buy."

"Yeah I already know about that. Wow…My own bodhi blastia" he smiled staring at the golden colored necklace type blastia, its core was colored light blue.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on."

"Right!" he smiled brightly removing his red scarf quickly opening the necklace blastia and had a perfect fit on his neck, like it was meant for him.

"It fits perfectly, thanks a lot Rita."

"Don't thank me, like I said it's not a gift."

"Even if it isn't I'm glad you're lending it to me. It means a lot to me" he smiled.

"Tch…." she had no idea why her heart was beating so fast.

"You know Rita, I'm really happy you decided to join us. Traveling without you it's not the same I was originally planning to ask you to join me in my journey from the start."

"From the start?" she turned to him looking curious.

"Back when you kicked me out of your place. I was planning in asking you to come with me. I didn't ask you because you were so angry with me I thought you will eventually say no."

The teen mage gave a sigh, yet she felt so relief he wanted her to travel with him.

"I don't blame you for not asking me, you can erase that thought from your guilty conscience. You were right, I was really angry on that day I would've rejected your offer without giving it much thought.

"I thought so I wanted you to join me traveling around the world, thinking you might need a vacation of the sort."

"A vacation?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a vacation from your work."

"Don't be ridiculous, my research is way too important for me to get a vacation" she felt happy feeling flattered for him to go such lengths for giving her such.

"Yep, I knew you were going to say that" he laughed.

"Well I'm leaving to get some rest. All this talking has really tired me out. Don't stay up too long, and this time keep a look out at your surroundings and not the sky" she walked away.

"Goodnight Rita."

"Night…." She stopped walking staring at him.

Once she saw him smiling happily giving his full attention to his new blastia she smiled fondly and left back to the camp site. Tonight she will be having some pleasant dreams because she knew she has made him happy with her gift, or more appropriate to say her temporal gift.

* * *

**To be continued**

**A long chapter that is finally done enjoy and yes the poll results indicates Naruto has a bodhi blastia of his own. The story's current stats are 86 reviews, 98 favorites, 78 follows, 2 C2's communities with 6,122 view hits. Thank you very much to everyone reviewing and marking the story favorites and follows. You can bet that next chapter Naruto will learn new techniques because of his blastia. That will be all I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: Return to Halure and Ehmead Hill


	7. Return to Halure and Ehmead Hill

Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts _

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

* * *

Chapter 7 Return to Halure and Ehmead Hill

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: The city of Blossoms Halure Terca Lumireis)

After traveling back from the city of scholars Aspio with their new companion the mage Rita, they have finally arrived at the city of blossoms. As soon as they entered the city of Halure it was shown the great different from how it used to be when they first arrived. The Great Tree was already fully healed looking better than ever already in full bloom and the people happily walking thankful that it was back to normal. The important thing they didn't had to worry about any monsters attacking their town, now that the tree barrier has been fixed. Rita set her eyes at the town, namely the tree and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Expecting to see no barrier and a tree looking at the brink of death she was completely wrong, and just when she expected that the group traveling with her would screw up or even capable of doing such than healed the tree. It was hard to think it was all a trick when everything looked pretty real to her, they did it and she had no idea how.

"H-hey! The tree's already blooming?"

"Heh heh, I told you! We brought the tree back to life" said a happy Karol.

In response the scholar mage walked over to the guild member and smacked his head, knocking him before running off to take a better look. Naruto saw everything and gave a sigh smiling not regretting that she was coming along for the ride. On the contrary he felt really happy she was here with him and everyone, better to stay lock in her hut frying her brain with her research. He turned to his other companions wanting to join her just in case she doesn't get in trouble and because it was his job to follow here wherever she goes, as her assistant.

"I better go before Rita-"

"Assistant!" shouted the Mordio in the distance.

"There it is, see you guys later" he ran off towards the teen mage.

He followed the teen mage all the way to the top where the Great Tree stood in its full bloom form. It was hard to believe this wasn't a dream that she's witnessing a very looking healthy tree in bloom. Looking like it was never decaying in the first place and though this wasn't her first visit to Halure she only heard rumors from the traveling scholars that recently went there about the tree's unfortunate state due to the season. It was dangerous for some of them to visit the town due to the weakened barrier and possibilities of monsters invading, but now that has all been thrown aside. It was a miracle come true indeed, because even if she was the smartest of all the mages in Aspio she couldn't find a simple logical answer to explain this development. She has never seen the tree looking so beautiful and healthy, compared to the times she has come to the city. There was an answer to this and she wanted to know now.

"You should've seen it. Estelle was amazing."

"How did she do it?" her tone was off awe.

"She healed it I guess…."

"I know she healed it! I just want to know what kind of healing arte she used?" she got annoyed at his response.

"Um…First aid…."

"That is impossible. First aid is a novice healing arte. For her to heal a tree of this magnitude it will take a very advance healing arte, and even so the chances of succeeding are low."

"_Even with a group of experience mages in healing artes put together, they wouldn't be able to heal this tree. But Estellise, just one person was able to do what it's considered to be impossible possible. Who is she…?"_

"What kind of advance healing arte do you have in mind?" asked the Uzumaki.

"I don't know. Maybe healing circle, or revitalize or even resurrection the last one is considered the most advance in healing artes. It can bring back someone to life from the death that does sound like the appropriate arte Estelle would have used."

"_But I still don't know for certain. Resurrection is compatible on people not on plants, unless she used something to amplify the capability of her healing arte. Then she would've been able to heal the tree, it will take something stronger than a bodhi blastia to increase the capacity of healing artes. I can't find a clear explanation, this is annoying." _

"Hm…Resurrection?" the blond shinobi stood in thought.

"_That sounds similar to Edo Tensei. But if Estelle really used a healing arte like that, then the tree wouldn't have turned out like this. Maybe it's different from that forbidden jutsu."_

"Look at it, it's amazing. I don't know how she did it but it looks more wonderful from the last time I saw it. It's all a mystery to me and it's hard to find the answer."

"It's really pretty isn't it?"

"What shocks me is the flowers are in full bloom even when it's not the season. And the barrier is strong too, stronger than usual."

"That's Estelle for you."

Yuri shortly arrived coming over to the two. The whiskered shinobi noticed that he was holding two pieces of paper which brought his curiosity. Before he left, he noticed the former knight and Estelle talking to the mayor. It was too late what they were talking about since he was too far away to listen. The swordsman's expression was calm and normal, though he had no idea what were those papers he was holding.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Yep it's great!"

"Then sorry to interrupt, according to the mayor Flynn was here again.

"Was?" sweat dropped the blond.

"Yeah, he left again."

"You got to be kidding me. We missed him again, I'm starting to get tire of always arriving in a place that he has been and left recently."

"He also send me a letter and to you too."

"A letter for me from Flynn, that's so nice of him I don't even know the guy."

"You're going to like it very much" the blond failed to noticed his tone of sarcasm.

As the former knight gave him the letter the happy Naruto took it waiting to read it. There was no envelope making him feel curious to what kind of letter will be sent without one, but that was disregard once he took a look at the piece of paper. His eyes widened in shock and his jaw hit the ground, this was no letter but something that spells bad news to him. His picture was in the paper, it was actually a horrible drawing of himself with the big words written above that say" WANTED" his name with a summary of his physical characteristics, with information of what he did which he broke out of prison. Then his eyes did a double take when he saw the reward money for his capture, it was five thousand gald enough to buy items, gear and ingredients to last for a while. He looked at the poster, then at Yuri, then back at the poster and finally back at the swordsman.

"Th-this is some kind of mistake right?"

"I know, trust me my drawing looks worse than yours."

"That's not what I mean! Is this true?"

"Knowing Flynn, this is very true and he's really serious. On my poster he says he'll be waiting for us at Nor Harbor and he also knows were being hunted down."

"You mean those guys in red eyes and Zagi?"

"Those, and who knows what others will come after us."

"How can you sound so calm and relax about all of this?!"

"What's going on?" Rita finally went to him.

"Nothing…it's nothing."

"Let me see that" she quickly grabbed the poster taking a closer look at it.

"_Oh boy this is the last thing I need."_

The teen mage read the poster before looking back at the blond with some anger. She gazed back at it before looking back at him clearly she was not happy in the least. The Uzumaki gave a sigh he wasn't going to hear the end of this.

"This is a wanted poster! What have you done to make the Knights come after you?!"

"Nothing! I haven't done anything!"

"You better not be lying to me. You must have done some mischief to have a wanted poster" she crossed her arms.

"I swear I haven't done any mischief!"

"I confessed I've done a couple of things not to be proud of" added Yuri.

"Who cares about you?! I only care about what happens to this idiot!"

"Rita…So you do care" the blonds eyes were shining with tender and love.

"Of course I care! You're my assistant if people finds out you're a wanted criminal, think what will that do to my reputation as a scholar and a mage!"

The Uzumaki face faulted with a sweat dropped.

"_It's all about her reputation…."_

"Yuri help me here, tell her I haven't done anything wrong."

"Well, we did break out of prison."

"You what?!" she shouted glaring at the blond.

"We haven't done anything wrong we're innocent! We've been trying to find the blastia core thief using your name. I only went to his mansion at the capital where I met Yuri and that's when the Knights found us. It's all been a big misunderstanding."

"I actually went inside Mordio's mansion to find him. Naruto got caught up in this being in the wrong place at the wrong time" replied the former knight.

"See? I'm innocent. Yuri knows it, the only reason the Knights are after me it's because he said I'm his partner."

"You weren't complaining that much when I first brought it up."

"So they think you're his partner in crime?" Rita has erased some of her anger giving a sigh.

"Always an idiot to get caught in nothing but trouble…."

"You're not angry with me anymore?"

"Of course I'm still angry with you! I'm not letting this slip. As my assistant you should be more careful not to do anything that might get you in trouble with the law."

"Sorry Rita but I couldn't let this go. The aque blastia is the lower quarter's only water source they have, without it they won't be able to survive. The empire isn't going to do a thing to help them because they don't support the poor it's up to me and Yuri to retrieve the blastia core to bring back their water."

"We're wanted criminals because we're trying to do the right thing" added the long haired swordsman.

"At least with me, you've done other things that bring you a bad reputation Yuri. I'm sure breaking into people's home isn't the only thing you've done."

"Look who's talking?" she crossed her arms remembering when he broke into her hut.

"Oh come on Rita that was an accident I didn't mean it."

"_His heart is in the right place but he's still an idiot" _the mage has given a small smile.

"Look on the bright side, the reward for our capture is ten thousand gald in total. That's quite a lot."

"I don't see how that can be positive" sweat dropped the blond jinchurikki.

"Let's go back to Estelle and Karol" Yuri smiled watching Repede joining them.

They left the tree as Rita took another glance at the wonderful flowers in bloom wondering the mystery that was Estelle. Truly her healing artes abilities are really something to be able to do this it was something that mages like her couldn't do since she's unable to perform healing artes.

When they arrived where the mayor's house stood they saw Leblanc with his men facing Estelle and Karol. They knew things have become complicated never expecting these Knights to arrive to Halure and find them. Looks like they've manage to discover the path out of the Quoi Woods which it was sealed on purpose by Yuri. They weren't going to escape without getting into a fight and just when Flynn has given both males their wanted posters, just when they found out they have a prize on their head. It wasn't in their interest to pick fights with the empire but they got one when they broke out of prison and escape Zaphias castle. Leblanc and his knights were too stubborn to let their target and that's why they're here going outside of the capital's barrier and facing the many monsters roaming across the field to get here. Determination and stubbornness, they have it all right.

"_Well looks like I'll be testing that bodhi blastia Rita gave me sooner than I thought."_

"Now, come back with us while you can!"

"I say, we've come to courteously escort you back to the castle" said Adecor.

"And then we can clamp Yuri and his partner in chains where they belong!" added Boccos.

The Knights got surprised spotting their targets they were going to make sure they weren't going to escape this city. They were determined that capture them and bring them back to the capital along with the princess.

"I've been waiting for you. Yuri Looowell and Naruto Uzumaki! Don't you move a muscle?"

"Jeez, this guy never lets up, does he?"

"An old acquaintance you may be, but today I can overlook transgressions no longer!"

"Yuri and Naruto, they're not bad persons. I asked them both to go with me!"

"Thanks Estelle, but I don't think they're going to listen" said the Uzumaki.

"Got that right" said the former knight.

"Argh. Yuri, you ruffian! Your coercing Lady Estellise!" Leblance sheathed his sword.

"No! This is what I really want! I'll go back to the castle. Just leave me for a little longer!"

"I cannot allow that! Return to the castle with us!"

"I can't go back. Please understand this!"

"We have no choice. We'll have to apprehend the criminals as well…."

"Like we weren't expecting to fight these guys again" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Yep, it's getting utterly boring with Tweedle A and Tweedle B" the former knight unsheathed his sword.

"Hey Yuri why don't you let me take care of these guys and save you the trouble of fighting them….?"

"Getting cocky aren't we? But then again I don't want to humiliate them again. Go ahead just don't make it too painful."

"Time to test Rita's gift…."

"I told you it's not a gift!" shouted the teen mage embarrassed.

"Gift? What gift?" Yuri turned to the mage who was fuming.

"It's not a gift that idiot is saying things wrong" replied the stubborn teen.

"Sure whatever you say" said the former knight with a grin while Estelle has giggled.

"I'll take on you guys" the whiskered blond stepped forward.

"You think you can take on us on your own?" said Boccos feeling insulted.

"Oh yeah, I honestly don't want to fight you guys. I understand you're only doing your job, but you guys should look for solid evidence before you start pointing fingers at me and Yuri."

"Enough squabbling around apprehend Naruto Uzumaki first!" shouted Leblanc.

"Kiss your freedom goodbye, for it ends today" said Boccos.

"I say, prepare to face the Imperial Knights ultimate fighting arte, the Over Limit!" shouted Adecor.

"Over Limit, watch it Naruto! They're getting serious now" said Yuri.

"That's okay, all the better for me to test my new toy" the whiskered blond gave a grin.

"Is he going to be okay? We shouldn't be letting him face them on his own" Rita sounded worried.

"He said he'll handle this one alone, let's trust him."

"This is my fault. I'm putting everyone in danger because of me" said Estelle.

"Don't be silly. They're after me and Naruto too. You have nothing to do with this, we're the ones that escaped from prison."

"Naruto listen up! An Over Limit is a technique to increase your abilities while fighting. Only those equip with a bodhi blastia can unlock it, the more you fight your battle spirit will increase and the chances you will be able to do the Over Limit will increase too!" said the teen mage.

"Thanks for telling me Rita" he smiled liking what he just heard.

"She forgot to mention, if you get attack that also raises your battle spirit too!" shouted Yuri.

"_But I doubt it he'll be able to unlock it when he just started equipping the blastia." _

Naruto faced off against the two knights without a hint of worry since he defeated Boccos with one punch. He stood back as Adecor has unleashed his over limit mode the knight's body was now engulf in a faint light. Yet he wasn't worry because he was able to feel the power emerging from his blastia like it was calling out to him. It was trying to awaken something that has been lying dormant in him, something that not even himself knew it was there all along. It got a big complicated when Boccos activated his over limit too making two opponents with the strong technique active. The blond jinchurikki was still looking calm it wasn't bothering him of his opponents, but he hasn't felt so confident in a while. Adecor was the first to attack with his sword and he responded with a dodge he charged when he was wide open listening to the power that was being awaken in him.

"Spin kick!"

The attack hit the knight sending him flying while Boccos went for the charge with his spear. The blond shinobi dodged the attack going for the offensive, now that the short knight was wide open.

"Palm strike!"

The knight got him being sent to the ground joining the taller knight while Leblanck witnessed everything looking calm. It didn't matter to him if his men lost badly but he was still confident he could win and bring back the wanted criminals. After everything they went through to get here and find their targets, all the monsters they have to take care just to find these criminals it couldn't be all for nothing. Yuri wasn't surprised the knights failed miserably but he did notice the techniques the blond has used to defeat both knights.

"Never seen Naruto do those attacks before."

"That's because he's using a bohdi blastia. I gave-I mean I lend him one before coming here" answered the scholar.

"A blastia…? So he learned those artes."

"That's great Naruto will get stronger now" said Estelle.

"I think its super cool for Naruto to use blastia too" said Karol.

"_I'm more interested in knowing if using a bohdi blastia will affect his chakra based techniques in any way, either it will alter them or they will stay the same" _thought Rita.

"Urrgh! What a shame!" said Leblanc?

"Uh, Rita" the guild member saw her casting a spell.

The teen mage used fire ball hitting the knights as a warning though Yuri was the only one who noticed her fond smile when Naruto beat them, but he chose to stay quiet for now.

"She says she's not going back, so get lost!"

"I'll do what she says if I were you. You don't want to see her when she's angry" said the Uzumaki.

"Yuri! It's them again!" the pink haired teen saw two of the grey and red eyes cloaked strangers.

"Damn it, I knew they were still after us."

"What is it this time?!" Rita was annoyed as it having the Knights wasn't enough she gave a quick glare to her blond assistant who took a step back.

"Wh-What do you mean?" said Karol.

"I'll explain later? Karol, which way is Nor Harbor?"

"Uh, ah its west! West! You go over Emead Hill and Capua Nor is right there."

"We're not safe here as long as those guys are following us" Naruto knew they were trouble if Zagi was connected to them.

"All right, let's go now, then" said the teen mage.

"But…I can't" replied the pink haired healer.

"Estelle we can't stay here. Either you'll go back to the capital with Captain Tweedle or you get capture by the red eyes goons" said the blond jinchurikki.

"He's right, you have to choose. Keep traveling with us, or go home?"

"I'm going to keep traveling."

"Great! Let's go!"

"You made the right choice. Those knights surely wouldn't be able to agree with" they ran as Yuri was with Leblanc and his knights.

"Imperial Knight#1" with this sword I shall protect the people" wasn't it?"

The three red eyes strangers arrived as Leblanc reacted to his words remembering one of the code of the Knights.

"Indeed! Come on boys, let's show them what the Imperial Knights are made of!"

Yuri left getting next to Estelle near the entrance to the city as the knights were ready to fight the grey cloak strangers.

"I'm sorry…."

* * *

(Skit title: Bad influence)

Rita was glaring at Yuri.

Yuri: something on your mind for giving me such evil expression?

Rita: I don't want you turning my assistant into a wanted criminal.

Yuri: we're already wanted criminals. I told you Naruto got caught up in this mess on his own, for wanting to do the right thing. I never talked him into helping me retrieve the blastia core from the lower quarter.

Rita: it doesn't change the fact that you're a bad influence on him.

Yuri: a bad influence me? Come on I'm doing the same thing as him. I want to help the people of the lower quarter. Though I admit I can be a terrible influence sometimes, and not the best role model to follow too.

Rita: you are corrupting him with your ways.

Yuri: now that's crossing the line a little.

Naruto arrives.

Naruto: what's up?

Yuri: Naruto you think I'm being a bad influence on you?

Naruto: a bad influence? Nah I don't think so. I did have a blast at the castle, breaking out of prison, fighting knights and getting Estelle out of the castle. It was a great day!

Rita: you see?! You're the reason why Naruto is becoming like this.

Naruto: huh? Becoming like what?

Yuri: just leave her be. I do have a tendency for always getting the blame for all the trouble that occurs on the empire.

Yuri: *grinning* Naruto I just found out a way for us to get the ten thousand gald reward money, without us getting capture.

Naruto: really? What are you waiting for? Tell me?

Yuri: we'll have to wait until Leblanc and his cronies find us again. I know him well enough he won't stop looking for us until we're caught.

Rita: No! I will not let you corrupt my assistant any further! Naruto we're leaving!

Naruto: but Rita waaah!

Rita: I want you far away from Yuri as possible.

She drags him away while Yuri sweat dropped.

Yuri: honest it's just a plan to get the reward money we're not stealing because the Knights were the ones to set a prize to our heads. I'm not really a bad influence to Naruto he's the one with the technique to transform into anyone.

* * *

(Time skip)

The group managed to safely escaped Halure without the Knights or the red eyes goons going after them, because they were very busy attacking each other. They have traveled further west from the city of blossoms enough to not distract the people after them, except for monsters running to them every couple of minutes. After of couple of battles they reached a spot on the field surrounded by a large forest they have stopped their traveling. Once the area looked monster free they got seated taking a small rest. Aware they were heading into more danger with their destination being Nor Harbor, before they will have to cross Ehmead Hill which also shared its breed of monsters. Everyone settled down when they heard a stomach growl that caught their attention due to its loudness. Turning to the source they saw Rita who has blushed while frowning and Naruto couldn't help but smirk seeing his superior getting hungry.

"I guess this spot is perfect to take a break."

"I think we're far enough from Halure. Also judging from Rita's hunger we should start cooking soon" said Yuri with a grin.

"Okay, maybe I've been too caught up in my thinking and Halure's tree for too long. I didn't realize I was hungry until recently" the teen mage blushed.

"Okay time to settle down" followed Karol.

"Who's going to cook?" asked Estelle.

"Hmm…." the Uzumaki stood in thought.

"How about you Rita?" the long haired swordsman answered for the blond.

"You want me to cook when I'm the one who's starving?!" a vein has popped on her forehead.

"But you're cooking is great, I really like it" said the blond shinobi.

"I can help you with the cooking Rita" said the pink haired teen.

"If you guys have all the necessary ingredients then me, Karol and Naruto will start looking for some firewood. Repede stay with the girls."

"Woof!"

"Let's start checking the recipes we have so far so we can start checking on the ingredients."

"I have the necessary ones for my recipes" Rita gave sigh.

"_Why do I have to cook again?"_

* * *

(Scene change)

Naruto has separated from Yuri and Karol as he was doing his own search for firewood. The others were doing their search too and in a forest this wide enough he will have the necessary wood needed for upcoming cooking. Though he can easily get lost while he was still following the trail from the bushes he was happy to find wood quicker than he thought. Walking a few more steps he has heard a soft sound that it sounded like a yawn, but it wasn't human. The blond shinobi stood in thought realizing that it could belong to a creature which makes the jinchurikki to keep his guard and watched out for any monster attack. He took a kunai hearing the growl again, this it got louder. He reached an opening where there stood a small lake, it was pretty the waters looked very clen. But his cerulean eyes caught something that shocked him a lot he thought he was seeing things when it was all real.

The same flying monster he saw a few days ago was lying on top of a hill. It looked like the creature was probably sleeping at least that's what it looked like to the blond shinobi. The monster's eyes have suddenly opened shocking the Uzumaki he remained still not wanting to startle it or make it angry for disturbing his rest. The monster hasn't reacted or even made any intentions to attack it was still in the same spot. His intuition kicked in sensing someone nearby but it was too late, turning around he met the sharp tip of a long weapon. It was a spear and the tip looked it was sharp enough to pierce his flesh and all of his insides with one quick movement. Taking a glance at the owner of the weapon his eyes were fixed on the person holding it. It was a person wrapped in white clad armor, there was some distrust and hostility in his eyes. There was no need to blame him because he saw him as a possible enemy.

"Hey…Hi" he sweat dropped not the best way to try and have a conversation.

"…." He pointed his spear to his neck.

"I think I came at a bad time. It's okay I'm not going to hurt you or your big friend over there. I was just looking for some firewood when I heard your friend."

"….." he pressed the sharp tip making the blond shinobi flinched from the pain.

"I'm sorry for intruding. I'm not going to hurt you I promise…."

The stranger in white armor was about to strike when the dragon made a small growl as he was telling him to stop. Naruto was surprised when he lowered his spear and without saying a word left the blond shinobi getting on the flying creature. Soon it took off leaving into the skies while the whiskered blond ran towards them. Yet as they left the white armor stranger was staring at the blond with curiosity in his eyes.

"Wait!"

"_Did I scare them off?"_

* * *

(Skit tittle: The stranger in white armor)

Naruto: looks like I wasn't seeing things on that night. There really is someone riding that dragon.

Kurama: you're lucky that dragon told that person in armor not to harm you.

Naruto: what? Kurama are you saying you understand the dragon?

Kurama: indeed, the dragon didn't saw you as a hostile and instead it warned his owner not to attack you.

Naruto: really? Well that's a cool dragon, I own him a lot. If I see him again I'll thank him. But what about that stranger in white armor? Just who is he?

Kurama: something tells me he was stronger than he looks.

Naruto: and he still chose not to fight me but rather leave. Something tells me he's not a bad person I don't think he's related to Dedeechi or even the Dark Wings.

* * *

(Time skip)

After Naruto reunited with Yuri and Karol and they brought enough firewood, Estelle and Rita were done with the cooking. The only that it was left is to heat it up with the fire and wait until it was done. An hour later the dish was done and they started to chow down while Rita was the first to stuff her face because her hunger was greater than the rest. As everyone we're still eating Naruto stood lost in thought about the recent encounter with the white armor stranger and the dragon. The Uzumaki was wondering about the meeting and the fact he didn't hurt him because of the creature's warning, he wasn't a hostile that's what he thought. It brought his attention his sudden depart as soon as he saw him which it made him think hard, that he might be running away from someone or maybe he was in a hurry to do something. It wasn't every day you will meet someone riding a dragon and he will leave without saying a word.

"Naruto are you going to eat your share?" asked Yuri.

"Hm…? Oh yeah, sorry about that" he smiled taking a bite from his beef stew.

"You look like you were thinking a lot" said Estelle.

"Guess I was but nothing to worry about" he smiled.

"You better not be lying" Rita who has calm her hunger after eating spoke sounding like she was serious.

"I'm not lying I'm just happy to have so many people with me on my journey."

"Happy to be on a journey, I think it's a pain of how much we have to travel just to chase down a blastia core thief" said the former knight.

"Well I'm happy to have met all of you and to be traveling with you guys" said Estelle.

"I feel the same way too" followed Karol.

"What about you Rita?"

"I think it's not safe to be traveling with two wanted criminals."

"Well excuse me, last I check you volunteer to come with us on your own free will. I don't remember any of us obligating you to come" said the long haired swordsman.

"It's part of my research."

"Whatever you say" he replied while Naruto smiled at her.

"If I'm not mistaken Ehmead Hill should be close. I think we might be able to reach it in a couple of minutes" said the guild member.

"You heard the captain, if we're done here we should get back to head out" Yuri got up.

"Right, let's gather our things and get going" followed the blond jinchurikki.

* * *

(Skit title: bohdi blastia rocks)

Naruto: heh heh palm strike and bam! Spin kick kaboom!

The group arrives.

Karol: what are you doing?

Naruto: I am just excited about the new artes I learned.

Yuri: Rita gave you a blastia to fight more effectively.

Naruto: she sure did, thanks to her I'm going to get even stronger.

Rita: which I expect that you return him to me when I said so.

Naruto: of course!

Estelle: good for you Naruto. You're going to continue learning more ates with time.

Karol: yeah, the more you fight using your recent learned artes the higher the chances are of you learning new ones.

Naruto: that's great because I'm going to keep on using my learned artes. And I will be combining them with my jutsu techniques making my fighting style solid.

Yuri: don't forget over limit, you have to learn that too. It makes fighting easier.

Naruto: yeah I'm going to learn that too!

Estelle: Naruto sounds very excited.

Rita: no kidding he's like a little kid happy to receive a new toy.

Naruto: it's all thanks to you Rita.

Rita: *blushing* whatever…..

Yuri: someone sounds embarrassed.

Repede: *woof!* *woof!*

Rita: why would I be embarrassed?!

Karol: now she sounds flustered.

*WHACK!*

Karol: ouch!

Rita: who's flustered?!

Estelle: it's all right Rita we don't mean it in a bad way.

Rita: I'm not embarrassed and I'm not flustered.

Naruto: gotta love bohdi blastia, thanks Rita.

Rita: would you stop thanking me! I told you it's not a gift!

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Ehmead Hill)

The party walked the road that went with the forest leading all the way up a hill. Karol knew where they were because he has traveled here many times before, the rest of the group it was all knew to them. This was the area needed to be cross over in order to reach Nor Harbor. It wasn't anything new if they will be facing monsters here too, especially when they have gotten used to fighting the creatures while traveling the fields. Naruto needed to stop thinking about the white armor dragon rider and focus on where they were it was a still a mystery to him of who was that person. Trying to solve that dilemma wasn't going to help them cross over the hill, his cerulean eyes has spotted some kind of wreckage further ahead.

"So this is Ehmead Hill."

"Yeah…But that's weird…The barrier's gone" said Karol.

"There a barrier here?" asked Naruto.

"You mean there was a barrier here?" followed Yuri.

"There was when I came before…."

"Sort of a waste to have a barrier in a place with no people. If you ask me."

"Aren't you sure you aren't mistaken? I'm pretty familiar with the barrier locations, but here?" said Rita.

"You just haven't heard about this one. Nan told me it was only put here recently."

"Who is Nan, Karol?" asked Estelle.

"Huh….? Uh, she's um…You know, she's just a friend from my guild."

"Is she that girlfriend that Yuri mentioned?" the blond shinobi gave a grin.

"What?! No! She's nothing like that. I-I'm gonna go see if I can find anything out!" the youth left the group.

"I think I'll have a look myself. Let's go assistant."

"Roger" smiled the Uzumaki leaving with the mage.

"All right, never mind us guys. I'm not gonna look for them if they get lost."

"Shall we, Yuri?"

Naruto and Rita walked ahead reaching the destroyed sight where there were two knights and two members of the empire's high society. The scholar mage stood in thought gazing at the destruction it was definitely not a tree. Also the presence of members of the empire shows that this wasn't an ordinary situation, something serious must've happened. The whiskered blond was already aware of the destruction but it was still unknown what or who could've caused it. One of them stepped forward stopping the two from proceeding further.

"Hey, hey! No outsider allowed!"

"Let me through! I'm Rita Mordio of the Imperial Blastia Research Laboratory. This is my assistant Naruto Uzumaki but you don't have to know that."

"_I can't tell is she's joking or just being sarcastic" _sweat dropped the blond shinobi.

"Oh, you're a mage from Aspio? Excuse me!" he moved out of the way letting them through.

"Oh, but you can't just do as you please! Let me go and ask-"

"What do you think happened here?" asked the whiskered blond.

"What do you think? This was once a great and valuable blastia barrier and as you can see it has been destroyed. Whoever did this it's going to have a piece of my mind, I will never forgive those that mistreat and damage blastia."

"From the looks of things, the core was destroyed too. I guess this isn't the work of the same people that steal cores. Whoever did this want to destroy both the blastia and the core?"

"The person who did this is in serious trouble with me, but something seems a bit off about this blastia" Rita wasn't happy in the least.

"What do you mean?"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Let me go!" shouted the teen mage as she was apprehended by two new knights that arrived.

"We're not doing anything wrong!" said Naruto.

"Something is definitely strange with this blastia formula!"

"There's nothing strange at all. Perhaps you are…."

"Look pal, listen to her. She's the famous and the smartest mage in all of Aspio the one and only Rita Mordio. If she says there's something strange about this blastia, then there's definitely something strange about it. Though I don't know what is she talking about, but it must be something serious."

"That's right and don't you forget it" the teen has blushed at the blonds compliment.

"I'm well aware who you are. The famed genius mage, correct? But surely there are some formulas that even you aren't familiar with!"

"You can't use a weird formula like this! Think of the poor blastia!"

"H-Hey! Stop gawking and help us catch her!"

"Fire! Hey. Fiiire!" shouted Karol to catch their attention.

"What's with that kid?" asked one of the empire guards.

"A fire? I don't hear or smell anything…."

"Hey! You little liar!"

"Crap…They caught on that fast?" said the nervous guild member.

"Looks like Yuri's in trouble" said the blond jinchurikki gazing over the former knight where there was a guard talking to him.

"So what? He's the criminal not me" replied the teen mage.

"I'm a criminal too even if it's a misunderstanding. I can't let Yuri fight on his own."

"Fine, getting into trouble with the empire isn't really my idea of doing blastia research."

"Wait a minute…You-there's a warrant for your—"

"Palm strike!" the Uzumaki hit the knight while the long haired swordsman went to the other one and knock it unconscious, hitting him behind his head.

"It's now or never."

They ran passing another guard.

"Argh. You little—wait!"

"Spin kick!" the blond attacked the knight knocking him.

"Sorry about that."

"I'm sorry" followed Estelle as she ran with the others.

"Hey! Stop goofing off and help catch that kid!"

"Both of the wanted criminals are here, we have to catch them!" shouted another knight.

"Damn….!"

* * *

(Scene change)

The group entered through the forest after leaving from the road of the hill. They managed to escape the knights that were after them. Now they were probably lost in these woods with possibility that they weren't alone with any monsters that might've entered due to the barrier blastia's destruction. While they were catching their breath from the running Rita was in deep thought remembering the formula of the destroyed blastia, she knew it was very different from the regular ones. Her only question is why would they build a barrier blastia with such formula? Naruto was staring at her probably reading her mind figuring out what had her in a big thoughtful expression. He has come to read her expressions when she's in deep thinking from the times he has spent with her.

"Phew, looks like we lost 'em."

"Huff Huff Rita you should really think before you act!" said Estelle.

"Huff…That barrier blastia was just so strange. I couldn't help myself…."

"Strange? Something fishy about it?" asked Yuri.

"I have a feeling that may be an understatement."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about Rita. What does it make it so strange?" asked the Uzumaki.

"It's in the formula but it's a bit complicated to explain."

"Well, our hands are already full as it is, so could you please keep us out of it?"

"Not me, I'm her assistant so I'm with her until the end" smiled the blond shinobi.

"It doesn't concern you, regardless. Except for my idiotic assistant" she kept her smile hidden gazing at the blond.

"Yuri Lowell! Where have you run off to now?" shouted Leblanc.

"Hey, Mr. Famous sounds like you have a fan out there."

"Again? That guy gives a new meaning to the word" workaholic"."

"Too bad for you Yuri" Naruto gave a grin.

"I haven't forgotten about you Naruto Uzumaki! You're also coming with us!"

"I haven't forgotten they're after me too" the blond gave a sigh.

"Thanks to you" Rita frowned at the former knight.

"Lady Estelliiise! I say, do come out of hiding!" said Adecor.

"You guys have a lot of problems! Just who are you, anyway?"

"Umm, well I'm…."

"Yuuuri and Naruuuto! Come out, wherever you are!" said Boccos.

"You can talk about that later!"

"I'm starting to feel sorry for those guys. Even if we have beat them twice they keep on searching for us" said the blond jinchurikki.

Repede growled for a moment smelling a scent coming their way as the others went on their guard.

"Waaah! Wait, wait! It's me!" Karol emerged from a bush.

"Ack, Karol…Don't frighten us like that!" said the pink haired teen.

"Anyway, let's get out butts to Nor Harbor before things get any more complicated."

"Which way were supposed to go, again?"

"Let's see, as the crow flies…." said the guild member.

"Isn't this a beast trail? Can we really go through here?" asked the teen mage.

"As long as it get us far away from the knights, it's fine by me" said the Uzumaki.

"He's right. I don't want to get capture again" said the long haired swordsman.

"Anything but being thrown in prison again" said the blond?

"We'll need to be on the lookout for monsters, then" said the pink haired healer.

"That will be nothing, not like we haven't fought against them before" replied the blond shinobi.

"Meh, what are one or two monsters to the brave Captain Karol?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right! Though if the barrier were up, we wouldn't have to worry about monsters at all…."

"My thoughts exactly, that's not all. Think how many monsters must have gotten here by now?" said the whiskered blond.

"I can't stand it! Why does some idiot have to go around breaking blastia and making our lives difficult?!" said an unhappy Rita.

"Maybe you should ask him if we ever ran to him" said the Uzumaki.

* * *

(Skit title: The dragon rider)

Naruto: you guys have any idea who destroyed the barrier blastia?

Karol: I do, I found out asking a few travelers who witnessed the whole thing. It turns out the one who destroyed the blastia is someone with a spear riding a dragon.

Naruto: *gasp* what? A spear…And riding a dragon….

Karol: what's wrong?

Naruto: _can it be? Was it the same person in that white armor? He was holding a spear and that dragon seemed to be his pet who he rides. It can't be a coincidence then he must be the one…._

Rita arrives looking angry.

Rita: I just heard you, is it true? The one who broke that precious blastia was a dragon rider?

Karol: yeah, that's what the ones who saw it said. He threw his spear destroying the barrier blastia.

Rita: argh! Wait till I get my hands on that dragon freak!

* * *

(Time skip)

Just as they expected from a place whose barrier blastia has been taken out they encountered many monsters. Most of them were insect types they have gotten into many battles with the creatures. There were some good news for a certain blond shinobi, Naruto has made many combinations during fighting between his shadow clones and his newly acquired artes. Taking into consideration Rita's words he kept using his artes and eventually he learned a few new ones. One of them was eagle dive an arte used whenever his in the air landing on the ground, the fall is strong enough to knock any opponent from getting hit by both legs. The second arte he learned is beast, a ground type arte where he unleashed a beastial attack powerful enough to blow off any opponent. In the Uzumaki's case the beast's face of Kurama. They stopped walking spotting some unique looking flowers in the path they were bigger than the usual ones.

"I didn't know flowers like this grew in the mountains!" said Rita.

"Rita don't touch it!" warned Estelle.

"Inhaling billybally pollen can lead to vertigo and strong feelings of exhaustion" said the pink haired teen.

"Did you know that from a book too?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I did…."

"Hmph…." The scholar stood in thought but gave a grin noticing Karol next to her.

She slowly went behind the guild member while the Uzumaki gave a sigh knowing what she was up to. There was just times when she will act like a child, and those times were rare that's why he will smile when he sees act like such. The mage has pushed the youth straight to the tall flower as it opened releasing the billybally pollen on his face. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight while poor Karol was seeing stars looking all dizzy.

"Whoops, sorry!" she grinned.

"Karol, are you okay?" Estelle cast recover on the youth.

"_That Rita can be evil sometimes" _the whiskered blond tried not to laugh.

"You're interested in healing artes?" Yuri walked over to her.

"Nah…."

"It's no use. Healing artes don't work on this. We'll just have to wait until he recovers naturally" the pink haired teen gave a sigh.

"Gotta feel sorry for Karol" replied the Uzumaki.

"How long will that take?" asked the swordsman.

"Karol, be strong!"

"Hang in there buddy" said the blond shinobi.

* * *

(Time skip: 5 minutes later)

"Rita you're terrible" frowned Karol who has finally recovered.

"I said I was sorry."

"If you're all right, then let's go" said Yuri.

"Let's be careful to stay away from the billybally leaf from now on, okay?" said Estelle.

"Hmm…I wonder. If the leaf has that kind of effect on people, does that mean it has the same effect on monsters too?" Naruto thought out loud.

"Yes it should" confirmed the pink haired healer.

* * *

(Skit title: The Billybally leaf)

Naruto, Estelle and Rita were present.

Naruto: I never thought there would be leafs that can do that sort of thing.

Estelle: there are many types of flowers and plants that have other effects. According to the book I read there's a plant that can give you a high fever that can be lethal if not treated immediately, another can inflict a deadly poison that paralyzes your nervous system as well as your heart, another can give you an unstoppable itching sensation to your body and the more you scratch yourself the worst the infection becomes.

Naruto: hey I think I've heard of the last one, I think it's called poison ivy.

Estelle: yes that's correct, that's why it's very important to always be cautious whenever we're traveling in the field or in the woods.

Rita: assistant!

Naruto: what is it Rita?

Rita: come over here for a minute.

Naruto: oh okay….

He went to her only to get pushed by the mage getting hit by the billybally leaf, he took a heavy dose of the pollen hitting his face. He has fallen prey to the effect of the flower.

Estelle: oh no! Naruto are you okay?

Naruto: wow everything looks so pretyyyyyy heh heh heh.

Rita: *grinning* sorry.

Naruto: wheeen! Look I can fly I can fly! La la la la!

Rita: is he all right?

Estelle: if he took more than the regular amount of the pollen, then he must be feeling worse than Karol.

Rita: okay now I regret pushing him to the flower on purpose.

Naruto: everything is spinning! Pretty pretty! Ha ha ha ha!

Rita: *sighs* he's going to be like this for a while, isn't he?

Estelle: yes I'm afraid so.

*WHACK!*

Naruto fell unconscious after getting hit in the head by the mage.

Rita: oh well, at least we won't have to hear him now.

* * *

(Time skip)

Once Naruto felt better, the party resumed walking the forest path of the hill. Both the Uzumaki and Karol were feeling well to fight by now the effect of the billybally pollen has completely worn off. They have focus in the battles with concentrating in finding a way out of the area that will take them across the field, in order to reach Nor Harbor. After taking down another group of insect type monsters they arrived at an open field which the majority of plants were billybally flowers. There were more of them than usual compared to other places in the forest they have seen. They made a complete stop feeling a tremor, and that only mean it wasn't a good sign. Naruto looked worried feeling a sudden chill, something has never happened to him before.

"Wh…What's that?" asked a nervous Karol.

"**Naruto be careful, I sense something powerful near your location." **

"_That explains why the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up…."_

"Gyaaaah!" the guild member shouted panicking looking above.

The group looked up at the edge of the cliff stood one mean looking monster. It was a demonic dog looking type monster they haven't met quite the ferocious creature since they started their journey. The party took a stand ready to fight while Karol was freaking out at the sight of the monster, not just because he was scared because he has seen the beast before. His eyes widened remembering it as it started attacking innocent people like they were playable chew toys without any mercy, it was relentless with a purpose to only destroy and kill. That's all he remembers because he ran for his life when he witnessed what it was capable off and he thought the eggbear was bad, he was really wrong. He tried to remain calm but it was impossible while he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Naruto trying to assure him everything was going to be all right.

"Th-that's one of the monsters that attacked Halure village!"

"A survivor huh?" asked Yuri as he unsheathed his sword.

"And he looks like he wants to play with us" said the sarcastic Uzumaki.

"If we leave it here, it'll surely go back and try to attack Halure again…." said Rita.

"Right! We have to take care of it while it's still here. No way I'm letting that thing try an attempt, even if the tree barrier is active again. Who knows if that thing might cause a lot of damage from attacking it?"

"I'm with Naruto and Rita. If we let it escape and it makes an attempt to attack Halure, how will the people be able to sleep at night with beasts like this crawling around just outside of the barrier" said the former knight.

"Here it comes!" shouted the blond jinchurikki as the monster jumped from the cliff facing the party.

However just when they were about to fight the monster two new monster emerged from the bushes joining the larger one. They looked the same but they were short in size, they looked like they were babies of the same type creature. Yuri has taken a magic lens using it on the big one getting its information. The demonic dog type monster was known as Gattuso it's resistant to the wind element and it's weak against fire. Naruto used magic lens on the other they're called Gattuso cubs they're obviously weaker than the larger average one. He knew what to do because he knew he could take on the big one on his own, not that he was feeling arrogant but he because he has the strength to fight it. But first the cubs needed to be taken care of first they could be dangerous if they're not take out of the picture first.

"Yuri, you and everyone take down the little ones. I'll handle mama!"

"Don't get cocky you idiot! You can't take on that thing alone. I'm backing you up!" said Rita.

"You better let her help you Naruto. The big one's weakness is fire, Rita will be very useful in this fight" said the former knight.

"I'll roast that monster with my fire ball!"

"All right everyone split up!"

Naruto and Rita got in front of the Gattuso while Yuri and everyone were battling the cubs. Hopefully they'll defeat them to aid them in the fight against the mother. Rita has taken her scroll casting fire ball on the monster it was very effective, it growled in pain. Naruto went sage mode summoning shadow clones they all went out on the creature. Each of the clones focused on combo attacks using palm strike followed by beast, others used eagle dive with spin kick. The real blond joined up using the same artes but added rasengan and throwing kunais, Rita added more damage casting splash. Gattuso got the upper hand attacking the clones, they were done being shred down by his sharp claws. Rita resumed using fire ball but the monster looked like it was trying to resist the pain. Naruto gasp the demonic looking dog was charging at her wanting to attack her.

"Rita!"

The whiskered blond moved as fast as he could, he pushed the teen out of the way. He screamed as the Gattuso's claws pierced his flesh it hurt very much before getting landing rasengan straight at the creature's face. Gattuso was sent back, he got on one knee checking his injury. His cerulean eyes were on the teen mage, she was getting back to her feet. Her green eyes widened staring at the wounded blond she ran to him looking worried but the Uzumaki got her out of the way successfully dodging getting bitten by the dog type monster.

"Naruto are you okay?!"

"I'm fine don't worry Rita" he smiled feeling the bleeding getting worse.

"_Kurama, hurry up and heal the wound." _

"**Even if I heal it you're in trouble. You're more than wounded, you have poison."**

"_Poison….?" _

"**The claws on that monster seem to be filled with poison. Meaning if you get a small scratch you can't escape the poison. You're in trouble."**

"_Can you do something about it?"_

"**I can heal the wound no problem. But the poison will take longer to get rid of you'll have better luck to have that pink haired girl remove it with her healing arte."**

"You idiot! Why do you have to do that?! Risking yourself for me!" shouted the mage angry but her tone was filled with panic seeing the blond hurt.

"Now it's not the time Rita, we're in the middle of a battle."

"Naruto Rita! We took care of the little ones!" Yuri and the group ran to them.

"Estelle heal him!" said the scholar mage.

"I have poison."

"Got it recover!" the pink haired teen casted the spell.

"Thanks Estelle" the Uzumaki felt the poison being removed from his body.

"Wait I'm not done, you're still hurt."

"It's okay the wound will be taken care off" he smiled getting in front of the Gattuso.

"Let's all attack it together, no holding back!" said Yuri.

They all charged at the monster. Yuri and Repede attacked with fan strike, Cerberus strike, crescent strike and sonic dog. Karol used dragon upper and nice aid smash. Estelle used pow hammer and star stroke. Yuri activated his over limit to increase his strength smashing on the monster. Naruto used two rasengans on the dog monster's face with Rita using stone blast, fire ball and splash. It looked like they had the advantage and they were winning, until Gattuso activated his over limit. The dog type monster has gotten stronger under the technique it scratched Karol and Rita both were now under the poison status. Estelle changed her pattern from attacking to healing her friends were in constant danger. Yuri and Repede got hit by his poison claws too, the pink haired teen was really busy casting recover. Gattuso charged at Naruto as the blond caught his mouth from trying to bite his head off.

"_Damn…Oh now sage mode is gone. Looks like time's up…." _

"**I'm done healing your wound."**

"_That's a relief, now to not let him eat my head."_

"Fire ball!" Rita hit the monster with the fire spell hurting it a lot.

"Naruto! Are you okay?!"

"I'm still alive we have to think of a way to stunt it!"

"Stunt it…." The teen mage stood in thought as she gazed over at the nearby familiar flowers.

"_The Billybally flower…That's it!" _

"Naruto! The Billybally flower, Estelle said it has the same effect on monsters as it has on people!"

"Right" the blond jinchurikki grinned knowing what to do.

"Yuri we have to get him closer to the flower!"

"I'm following you partner, let's attack him together. Repede, Karol cornered him, Estelle Rita attack from a far. Naruto and I will attack him on the front."

The party nodded following the swordsman's strategy. By now Gattuso's over limit was gone giving an edge once more to the group. They attacked the monster together as the blond jinchurikki and the long haired swordsman attacked it together using azure edge and beast. That was enough to blow it off towards the billybally flower as it opened releasing the pollen hitting the creature's face. The dog like monster was now stun from the effect of the flower it couldn't attack, giving the group the chance they needed to attack him full force. Everyone attacked chaining their artes into combos and it was useless for the monster to try and dodge due for being under the effect of the billybally pollen. Expecting it will take longer to for the effect to remain active, they were wrong as Gattuso broke free growling at his opponents.

"I don't believe this, it hasn't even been five minutes since it got hit by the pollen" said Yuri.

"It must mean it has high endurance to be able to recover from the flower's effect" said Estelle.

"Watch out!" Karol shouted.

The monster activated over limit again, the strong shockwave hit everyone sending them flying. Naruto was sent to the ground seeing how bad the situation has become he took a glance at everyone. They looked like they were all unconscious, his cerulean eyes followed to Rita. The teen mage looked to be unconscious with the team down he knew exactly what to do. His artes and jutsu have been effective on the dog like monster but it wasn't enough to finish it off for good. There was only one thing in his mind that could do the trick and now it was the best chance to do it because everyone wasn't watching. He used a kunai in both hands to block an incoming dash attack from Gattuso but it did send him a few feet away from the party. He never noticed Rita was slowly getting up she was still conscious.

"_Kurama I think we have to finish this now, tme for Bijuu mode." _

"**Bijuu mode….? Pitiful you want to beat this weakling with something so powerful like that?"**

"_This weakling has been a pain in the back side and I have attack it full force. It's over limit makes it more annoying. I have to take the chance now." _

"**You don't need Bijuu mode to defeat it. I can handle him on my own."**

"_What….?"_

"**I'm taking over." **

The Uzumaki gasped to say a word as the nine tails fox has taken over his body. His eyes have changed to blood red and his whisker marks have deepened, he has grown fangs and sharp claws. The now Kurama possessed Naruto gazed over at Gattuso mocking the monster calling to him to come at him already. He released his red chakra as the creature charged using his dash attack only to be sliced in a blink of an eye. Kurama has used his claws to inflict a deep wound on Gattuso that was enough to weaken his very much. Just like that he left letting his vessel and companion to take care of the rest. As the Uzumaki got his body back he never noticed Rita has watched the whole thing with wide eyes, she was in awe.

"_What was that red stuff? Was it aer….? And that didn't look like Naruto…." _

"_Kurama did a great job, time to finish it off." _

"Naruto!" Rita ran to him.

"Oh Rita, you're awake…."

"Never mind me, the others are still down and this thing can barely stand. I'd say we finish this."

"Right, time to deliver the final blow. Shall we do it together?" the blond jinchurikki has formed a rasengan.

"Bring it!" she started doing her casting.

"Spread zero!"

"Huh….?"

The blond was surprised as the dark spell hit the spiraling sphere of chakra transforming it into a dark sphere. He was taken back feeling its power it was stronger than the regular rasengan.

"_That Rita is really a genius."_

"What are you waiting for? Smash that thing for good!"

"Right!"

He charged the dark rasengan ramming the new sphere attack at Gattuso's face it sent it flying before it exploded. The dog like monster was killed by the attack ending the fight, he sighed happily that it was over. The blond shinobi and the mage didn't wasted time coming over their companions checking on them, luckily they weren't that hurt. They used apple gels to heal any minor injuries they suffered. They have slowly woke up with Yuri and Repede being the firsts to see that the battle was over, Estelle followed leading Karol to being the last to know the good news of Gattuso's defeat.

"Hard to imagine we were knocked out by that monster. Oh well it's not the first time I have fought a strong monster and almost got beaten" Yuri stood in thought remembering the past when he was still a knight.

"How're you guys feeling?" asked the Uzumaki.

"I'm fine" replied Estelle.

"I'm a little dizzy, but aside from that I'm glad it's all over" followed Karol.

"Woof! Woof!" Repede was wagging his tail showing no signs of serious injuries.

"We managed to hurt it enough to finish it off" said Rita.

"_More like it was Kurama who hurt it the most."_

"**Appreciate it for giving me credit for the kill."**

"We should be careful from now on. There could a dozen more just around the corner…." said the pink haired teen.

"N-no worries, seriously!" said the guild member.

"Well, let's just hope there aren't too many more where it came from" said the long haired swordsman.

"_Naruto…." _Rita stood staring at the blond remembering what she saw.

"_Just how did he do that….?"_

* * *

(Skit title: Combo Naruto and Rita)

Naruto: how was that? That new attack was so cool, I have to give it a name.

Rita: *reading on her book*

Naruto: Rita how about if we come up with a name for our new team attack?

Rita: huh? Stop being so loud I'm trying to read.

Naruto: but that attack we created, my rasengan and your dark spell, what was it name?

Rita: it's called spread zero.

Naruto: oh I got it! I'll name it zero rasengan!

Rita: can you stop being loud for five minutes?

Naruto: but our teamwork was awesome, we make an unstoppable team.

Rita: your skills can use some improving.

Naruto: hmm…I wasn't that bad.

Rita: I guess you weren't that bad.

Naruto: that's it?

Rita: what else you want me to say?

Naruto: oh…Okay…."

He leaves looking a bit disappointed.

Rita: *smiling* as expected of my assistant. But what was that? The way he moved at such fast speed and how he managed to hurt the monster and that red energy coming out of him, it must be chakra. But he told me chakra is naturally colored blue. Just when I thought I have you all figure out, you always seem to surprise me. Naruto you're really something…Just who are you? I must know how you did that.

* * *

(Time skip)

After they got well and took a small break from fighting Gattuso, they resumed walking taking the path that lead further up. It has reached them to a cliff making it look like it was the end of the road. They have taken the time stay and gazed over of what lies ahead. Naruto was in awe walking ahead while the others followed normally. This was probably the most beautiful sight he has ever laid eyes on since arriving at this world. Estelle was in the same boat as the blond eighteen years being locked in the capital's castle with only seeing the view of the city of Zaphias from the windows. Now she was seeing an even better view than she could ever imagine, more breathtaking the sight of the capital. This was worth seeing it was worth leaving the castle to gaze at this world with her, very own eyes.

"It's beautiful…." She stood in awe watching the view of the blue ocean reaching into the horizon.

"I know this is truly something. The air is so fresh all the way up here too" added the Uzumaki.

"This is…." Rita started.

"Look Yuri, it's the ocean."

"I can see that, the wind feels great."

"I've seen pictures in books before, but I've never seen it up close like this."

"Well now you're seeing for the first time" smiled the blond shinobi.

"Well, people don't usually travel outside of the barriers. If we keep going, we can see all sorts of things, like the jungle of the City of Waterfalls" said Karol.

"There are so many more things we can learn…If only our journey can continue…."

"I'm not planning in quitting any day now. I want to see this world in it's entirely, I want to see everything. Best of all I don't have to worry about traveling alone, because I have all of you" the whiskered blond continued to gaze at the view.

"Very touching, if you keep this up I might cry" said the former knight with some humor.

"I thought you didn't know the meaning of the world" the blond grinned making him chuckle.

"But joke aside. I really was living in a small world" he remembered he hasn't traveled to another place since he left the Knights.

"That's a rare moment of sincerity coming from you" said Rita.

"It's your first time seeing it too, right?" the youth walked to her.

"Well, yes, but…."

"Awww…You must've had such a lonely life. Tire of your research like that."

"Having you pity me makes me want to jump off this cliff" she sweat dropped.

Naruto laughed getting next to her.

"She's not lonely anymore. She has me and everyone, no more being a loner who people won't understand her. We're here for you Rita, and none of us is planning to abandon you."

"I might though" Yuri gave a grin.

The teen mage ignored his comment while turning to her assistant with a slight frown.

"And having you consulting me makes me want to get devour by that monster we fought."

"Well having you as my boss and my friend makes me very happy."

"No more happy and friend stuff okay? It can get sickening" she sweat dropped again.

"This water has traversed the world's oceans and has seen all there is to see" said Estelle.

"The ocean binds the lands of our world together…."

"Here she goes again. It's really just one big puddle, you know" replied the teen mage.

"Whatever. You were pretty moved back there, too" said the guild member.

"He has a point, but you were trying hard not to be moved. We still saw it" Naruto was smirking.

She pinched the blond shinobi on his right arm and was about to smack Karol too, but she stopped as she stood staring at Yuri and Estelle watching over the view.

"What gives Rita? You pinch me but you don't pinch Karol that's not fair" he was rubbing his arm.

"So this is the world as he sees it" the former knight thought about Flynn.

"Yuri?" asked the pink haired healer.

"Flynn must have stood on this spot earlier, and looked out at the same scene."

"That's true. His duties do take him too many different places."

"Always telling me to catch up to him. Easy for him to say."

"Nor Harbor is just around the corner from Ehmead Hill. We'll catch up to him in no time" said the youth.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going before Flynn's decides to leave again before we arrive" said the blond jinchurikki.

"That's not what I was talking about."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"All right, let's get moving before Leblanc and friends show up again."

"You think he's still searching for us?" asked the Uzumaki.

"He won't stop searching until he catches us. That's enough to sum it up."

"Just follow the ocean west after leaving here to get to Nor Harbor. We can't miss it" said the guild member.

"We'll have plenty of chances to see the ocean. Your journey will continue for as long as you want."

"….." Estelle turned to him.

"It's all up to you. You've made it this far, haven't you?"

"That's true…." she gazed back smiling.

"Last one down is a rotten egg!"

"You're gonna fall if you don't watch out."

"Gyaaaah!" Karol was struggling not to fall from the edge of the cliff but Naruto caught him just in time.

"You shouldn't be doing those kinds of childish things in a dangerous place like this."

"Sorry…."

"Idiot" replied the mage.

* * *

(Skit title: Similarities)

Naruto: I know what you meant when you said about catching up to Flynn. It has nothing to do with meeting up with him at Nor Harbor, does it?

Yuri: how would you know?

Naruto: let's just say I know from personal experience. You've been trying to catch up to him when it comes to being the best right?

Yuri: I guess the secret is out. You're right when we were kids Flynn was always better than me at everything.

Naruto: including fighting?

Yuri: especially fighting, he was stronger than me. Even back at Knight Academy he was still better than me. Then he will always say to me" catch up to me Yuri".

Naruto: "become stronger than me", it's what he's telling you. Flynn isn't just your childhood friend he's also your rival, and you've always been the underdog.

Yuri: underdog suits me better than some genius.

Naruto: he wants you to do better and become someone who can surpass him. Sound like Flynn's encouraging you to become better than him.

Yuri: you starting to sound like you know him better than me, and I've known him since we we're little.

Naruto: like I said personal experience. But it sounds like you don't truly understand the meaning behind Flynn's words.

Yuri: I don't know the meaning? Now you've become some sort of genius in this topic. Can you please tell me what does he mean? I was sure he meant for me to get stronger than him.

Naruto: the way I see it Flynn wants you to become stronger so you can see him as your equal.

Yuri: equal….

Naruto: when you fight him he will want your acknowledgement that both of you are on the same level, it's the sort of thing rivals and best friends do. Being equals means earning the respect of the other and acknowledgement too.

Yuri:…

Naruto: what's wrong? You look serious.

Yuri: you've really given me some knowledge to give a lot of thought. You said personal experience?

Naruto: my friend, well-he's my best friend. He was a genius compared to me, I was the loser and the dead last at everything and he was so much better than me. He was stronger than me but I kept on training hard so that one day I will beat him and earn his acknowledgment to see me as his equal. But…That never happened.

Yuri: you okay? You looked a bit off….

Naruto: I'm fine, let's get going.

Yuri: s-sure….

* * *

(Time skip)

Once they realized it was getting dark the group chose to camp for the night. Yuri first volunteered to have the first watch since this place was the same as being on the road traveling on the fields. No barrier blastia equals constant monsters encounters so he chose to be the first to watch over everyone. Everyone else has chosen to rest up after having some dinner the long haired swordsman stood staring at both directions. Monsters might appear or maybe Leblanc and his men because it didn't surprised him if he was still searching for him at this hour. Then again some monster might have eaten him along with Adecor and Boccos, he chuckled at the thought. He felt someone behind him as he readied his sword turning around, he calmed down when he saw it was only Naruto joining him. The former knight sighed before sheathing half of the blade, one more second and he would've attack.

"You shouldn't walk behind me like that. I could've chopped your head off."

"Like I would let you do that to me" the whiskered blond grinned.

"Shouldn't you be resting? You have to sleep so you can be the next person to take the second watch."

"I don't feel that tire, maybe I'll take over your watch now."

"I'm not planning moving from this spot for a while. You've been volunteering to do the guard watch too many times, let me at least have my moments. I'm older than you…That mean I get to be more heroic than you."

"You want to play hero, fine by me. The hero supposed to have all the girls at his feet. But you don't seem like that type of hero."

"That sounds more like you" the swordsman grinned.

"Come on don't tease, I don't see myself as that kind of person to have all the girls wanting me. It's embarrassing."

"I find it more troublesome than earning some well deserve reward."

"Looks like we can agree on something…."

"Is there a reason you're here? Aside from trying to steal my spot…."

"Maybe, I mean it I don't feel tire yet. I felt like talking to you about something…."

"Something….? What would that be?" Yuri stood calm he has never minded having a conversation with the blond since he has become a good friend of him.

"It's about Estelle…."

The former knight blinked a little looking a little surprised he will bring her up. He turned around to see the pink haired princess sleeping soundly in her spot. It was safe to talk about her if she was resting, as long as she doesn't hear a word having a feeling that this discussion might become a little on the personal level.

"Estelle, I don't see a problem. Why talk about her?"

"I think you're jumping to conclusions that she likes Flynn."

"You think so huh? You've seen it too. Ever since we met her at Zaphias castle she's anxiously wanted to see Flynn, all she talks about is him all the time. It should be pretty darn obvious that she must have a thing for him. I don't know why you're trying to make a big deal out of this."

"Maybe it isn't like that at all" his cerulean eyes softened a bit.

"We have enough proof to believe she likes Flynn. Why are you trying to make it look it isn't like that?" his tone was confused he had no idea what was the point of bringing this for a conversation topic.

"I think it isn't like that, I think I understand why she's dying to see him. She's has always being locked in that castle without seeing the world beyond, and I doubt any of the guards would bother talking to her. Flynn is probably the only person who has had an appropriate conversation with her, that's why she wants to see him. I can imagine how it must have been to be isolated in a castle for…."

"Hm…How old is Estelle anyway?"

"She's eighteen."

"Oh right, I knew she was older than Rita. Can you imagine? Eighteen years locked in a castle without having a social life and the only person who will talk to her and tell her about the world she's been missing since she was born is somewhere else. Now that's she's finally out of the castle she can do whatever she likes, what do you think she wants to do?"

"Find Flynn….?"

"That's right she wants to see him. But the way I see it, she wants to see this entire world and not for the sake of finding Flynn. But to see it so she can see what she has missed during her eighteen years of being imprisoned in that castle."

"You make a pretty good point. Why are we having this conversation again?" sweat dropped Yuri.

"To prove she doesn't like Flynn like that."

"Is it really necessary to make a big fuss about it?"

"Well I…Hm I guess I wanted to prove the point…."

"Why?"

"I…Just to clear the doubt you have."

The long haired swordsman chuckle slightly shaking his head negatively that he was thinking something wrong.

"Naruto, it's nothing like that. I don't like Estelle that way. I appreciate the thought of you trying to convince me she doesn't like Flynn in that level."

"Oh…So it wasn't necessary to talk to you about this?" the Uzumaki sweat dropped.

"Nope buddy. But I appreciate you tried."

"But just in case you end up liking her my advise might come in handy you know. Our journey might become longer than you might think."

"Why so determined to prove your point is correct? Is this from personal experience too?"

"….."

"Naruto….?" He noticed he was in deep thought his eyes reflecting some grief.

"I'm feeling tire. I'm going to sleep" he smiled walking out.

"Have a goodnight sleep, better be prepared. I'll be waking you soon to take my place."

"Right" he smiled again walking to his spot.

Neither of them didn't had a clue that Estelle was wide awake and she has heard their entire conversation.

Naruto has closed his eyes in thought to what he talked with Yuri. The images returned to him of a certain pink haired kunoichi. The flashback when she confessed to him at the land of iron, her words were carved forever in his mind. She love him and wanted him to stop chasing Sasuke, she wasn't romantically interested in the Uchiha anymore. He cursed his reaction and his harsh words to her, not understanding the truth of the situation back then. How he wished to be able to turn back time and tell her the truth, and yet he choose to put all of that aside because there was no time think about such personal things. He was sent with Killer Bee to that special mission when it was really a cover up to keep him isolated from knowing about fourth shinobi war. There was too much at stake for him to think about his feelings for the Haruno, even when he already knew the truth of her feelings for him.

"_I used to think Sakura-chan will always love Sasuke no matter what. That her love for him was undying like mine towards her, I couldn't be any more wrong. I should've tell her when I had the chance how I feel. I realized she was willing to sacrifice our friendship just to take the burden of killing Sasuke and my hatred towards her, that was never going to happen. I found out how much she loves me and even if she may have some left overs feelings for him, I figured out she really loves me. I failed for realizing it when it was too late…." _

He gave a soft sigh trying to drift off to sleep as he opened his eyes unable to get some rest. For some unknown reason he turned to Rita's sleeping spot before closing his eyes once more.

"_I swear, if I ever fall in love again. This time I will not hold back in telling how I feel, that will be my new promise of a life time…."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**Yay another chapter done and sorry if it was a bit late but my PC has been acting like a bitch lately. Status for the story so far is 8,525 hits 106 reviews, 121 favorites, 98 follows and 2 C2 communities. Thank you very much to every for the reviews more than one hundred. As always keep reviewing and marking the story to favorites and follows. On a side note I know I change "The Dragon Rider skit" from its canon one from the game but I feel like original one is much better. Also I have decided I'm going to try and follow the story from the PS3 version because I want to include Flynn as a permanent member of the party and I want to add Patty Fleur too (if it's possible I might add her to the harem making a three girl pairing with Naruto). That's why I want to thank Ovan56 thank you very much for the PM your information has helped me a lot you rock. That will be all I will see you all next time farewell. **

***The artes Naruto have learned so far in the story are: palm strike, spin kick, beast and eagle dive*.**

**P.S. OMFG! I read Naruto chapter 614 NO it can't be true! Kishi WHY?! WHY do something so horrible to such a character NOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay I have calm down now. For those that haven't read the chapter go and read it NOW, I was crying my eyes out. **

Next time: Capuar Nor


	8. Capua Nor

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio. Right now I'm very angry with Kishimoto-san with what he did to Neji I will not forgive you.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

* * *

Chapter 8 Capua Nor

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: field outside of Ehmead Hill Terca Lumireis)

The members of the party have finally left Ehmead Hill heading to their next destination which it was Nor Harbor also known as Capuar Nor. They have confirmation from Flynn himself that he will be there waiting for them according to the message he gave to Yuri. A message written in wanted poster from the long haired swordsman and he wasn't the only one, Naruto also had his own poster. Both were wanted criminals by the Knights, meaning the chances were high Flynn will act on his duties and arrest them both. First they will get there before jumping to that train they weren't that far from reaching the port city. Monsters encounter have increased a little along with traveling thieves, they were weaker than the monsters. It was amazing that none of them were able to lay a hand on them, especially after fighting some strong monsters like Gattuso. These guys were merely pushovers who were looking for gald.

As the road was getting closer to Capuar Nor some members of the group were a bit excited. Estelle couldn't disperse her smile, anxiously wanting to arrive at the port city already. Flynn is waiting for them and there was nothing to worry about because he wasn't planning in leaving ahead before they get there. It has happen a couple of times before and now they didn't have to get concern when it comes to that. Though she was still happy that she can finally see this world with her own eyes escaping her isolation from the castle back at Zaphias it will be great to see her knight friend again. The rest of the group some members like Yuri and Naruto rolled their eyes, it was obvious they could see her excitement. The blond jinchurikki thought the former knight would be bother with the pink haired teen seeing Flynn thinking he might be jealous, he was wrong. At least from his experience on the field which it wasn't that good?

* * *

(Skit title: Teaching a new dog new tricks)

Naruto: come on boy catch the ball! Repede catch the ball!* throws ball*

Repede: *whine*

Naruto: come on boy I know I can at least teach you one basic dog trick. Fetch is the most classical one. The ball won't hurt your teeth because it's rubber, see won't hurt?

Repede: *growl*

Naruto: okay fine! But I'm not giving up until I teach you one trick.

Yuri arrives.

Yuri: having fun teaching Repede tricks?

Naruto: I almost thought you weren't being sarcastic, and I was wrong. Cut it out I know you've been enjoying seeing me fail time and again.

Yuri: it's been fun but I'm telling you, you'll never succeed with Repede. I told you he doesn't see himself as a dog, teaching him dog tricks are just pointless to him.

Naruto: I'm not saying he should learn all of them. I only want for him to learn at least one.

Yuri: well, I can tell you I have taught him one trick.

Naruto: yeah right, you said you don't teach him tricks.

Yuri: I taught him one, watch. Repede attack!

Repede: *woof!* *woof!*

Naruto: aaahhh!

Yuri: nice trick huh?

Naruto: not funny!

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: The Port Town Capua Nor)

As they got closer to their destination they weren't expecting that the weather will change. When they were traveling the field it was bright and sunny, it all changed once they reached the port city. Dark clouds filling the sky with the loud roar of thunder as the rain was falling on the city and because of the poor weather, there weren't many citizens walking the streets. The rain was doing a great job making the scenery of a beautiful city look all depressed and gloomy. Many of the stores were closed while others were doing everything they could to keep them open trying to run their businesses. Of all the times to arrive the first time to a new city, it has to be in a bad weather. The group walked passing some of the shops while Yuri thought of the irony meeting up with his old childhood friend on a rainy city.

"Man, the weather sure changed in a hurry."

"So much for a happy sunny day" said the Uzumaki.

"Let's find an inn before we get soaked" said Karol.

"Time to take shelter from the rain" followed the blond shinobi.

"Estelle what is it?" the former knight noticed she stood still.

"Oh, I-I just thought a harbor town would be more…lively than this."

"It's the rain. Its making the city in the same mood as the weather" said the jinchurikki.

"It's exactly as Naruto says. A port town can't work in a bad weather" said the guild member.

"This isn't exactly how imagined it either" said Yuri.

"But it feels like the kind of place that core thief you guys are looking for would hang out" said Rita.

"Yep, I felt like we're getting closer" said the blond.

"Dedeechi was headed for Torim Harbor."

"I'm sure the two are pretty similar" replied the mage.

"No way. It's only Nar Harbor that's scummy like this" said the youth.

"What do you mean?" asked the pink haired healer.

"Nor Harbor is…it's all because of the empire."

"What's going on?" Naruto glared ahead not liking what he was seeing.

"I told you what would happen to that little brat if you didn't have our money."

"Please, sir! Not that! Please give me back my son!"

The group saw an older looking man glaring at a kneeling man obviously he was treating him like garbage. The sight made Naruto glared with so much anger he couldn't believe that there people like that in this world, this world wasn't perfect like his home. He couldn't stand watching an innocent person being mistreated, just he was about to give the thug a piece of his mind Rita stopped him. The blond gazed at her and she only shook her head telling him not to get involve yet, maybe because they had no idea what was going on even if it looked like nothing good. For now he was going to stay still but he guaranteed he will continue to watch such sight, the only thing in his mind is beat up the thug.

"With this awful weather the last few months, we haven't been able to launch any boats. Surely you realize sir, we can't pay our taxes like this."

"You'd better hurry up and capture that Rhybgardo beast then, shouldn't you?" said the young man with raven hair covering part of his face and wearing armor attire and holding a sword and shield.

"That's right, if you sell his horn, you'll never have to worry about paying taxes. How many times do we have to tell you?" said another man with glasses wearing a descent looking suit.

They left the man and his wife for now knowing they'll be back again to collect their monthly payment. The others didn't looked well, everyone felt sorry for the couple. Naruto was still glaring at the two men treating people the way they do and Rita was also upset at their behavior. Clearly neither of them approved of them it is not the way to treat citizens especially if they're from the lower class of the economy.

"Savages…I regret stopping you."

"I still have time to give them a lesson" the Uzumaki grin making the Mordio smiled, sometimes they can think alike.

"Is that the kind of scum you were talking about, Karol?" said Yuri.

"Yeah, the empire's influence is really strong here. I heard things got worse with the new magistrate. He's some imperial big shot who does whatever he wants."

"Which means there's no one to complain to if his henchmen act like that" said a very unhappy Rita.

"_So the capital isn't the only city where the system is corrupted" _thought the blond jinchurikki.

"But how can that be….?" asked Estelle.

Yuri went over to the man who looked like he was a fisherman after hearing the man in armor to hunt down some sort of creature that was probably a powerful fish type monster. He has taken the cut, bruises and small wounds on his body clearly telling him he was in no condition to go out and hunt anything at any time. It angered his how corrupted the empire has become and the fact he used to be knight twisted his stomach, the system was wrong and the ones who are supposed to work for the people were taking advantage of the good they have chosen to work and protect. The more he see it the harder it will be for Flynn to try and change the empire from the inside, sometimes he felt sorry for his friend to have chosen to take such a difficult task. These were the days he was glad he left the Knights and any types of responsibility he had to do for the empire, better helping the people for real than abusing his power of authority.

"That's enough! You're hurt…You might even get yourself killed this time!" shouted his wife in grief.

"But it's our son! If I don't go…." he ran passing the swordsman before he tripped because Yuri put his foot in his way.

"Oow…What are you trying to do?!"

"Oh, sorry about that. Didn't see you there."

"You could've just talk to the guy instead of doing that" sweat dropped the blond shinobi.

"Yuri! My apologies, sir. Let me take care of that" Estelle knelt next to the man ready to heal any of his injuries.

She cast first aid healing the minor wounds he received from his last expedition.

"B-but I…I can't afford this treatment…."

"Don't worry Estelle's healing is always on the house!" said the Uzumaki.

"Don't you have something else to say?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"Huh….?" His wife had no idea what he was talking about.

"Jeez…You guys have been robbed of your manners along with your money?"

"I agreed those guys have no right to push you around even if it's to retrieve tax money. Nobody deserves this kind of treatment" said the blond.

"I-I'm sorry. Thank you most kindly. I'm Kellas and this is my husband Teagle."

"Please to meet you both" said Estelle with a bow.

"…" Naruto gazed at the corner spotting someone in a grey cloak running away.

"_I have a bad feeling about this." _

"**He looked like one of those people that are after you."**

"_Those guys don't let up. They're always following us." _

"….." Yuri has given the blond a small nod telling if he saw the stranger leaving.

Neither of them said a word but left the other members of the party with Teagle and his wife.

"Huh? Yuri?" Karol noticed the swordsman was gone.

"My idiotic assistant is missing too. Argh! I swear if he left with him to cause trouble he's going to hear me out for real!" the teen mage tightened her fist in anger, she was still not happy to find out her assistant is a wanted criminal.

* * *

(Scene change)

Naruto and Yuri followed the man in the grey cloak all the way to the dead end of the street. Of course they were expecting it was a trap to lure them in, that was the reason they went on their own. They didn't want to risk the safety of the others, thinking the strangers with the red eyes were after them because of Zagi. Though his original target was Flynn the lunatic assassin seemed to have a pick a personal bone with the two not caring if they were his original assignment. The stranger was gone and four men in grey cloak and red eyes appeared behind them, obviously showing it was a trap. The former knight has taken his sword from its sheath while the blond shinobi has taken two kunai ready for combat. The red eyes charged at them releasing swords from their sleeves like they were attached to their hands. Yuri took down one with a strike and azure edge while the Uzumaki took down another attacking with his projectile weapon.

"Yuri there's more of them on the roof!" the blond spotted five more above them.

"Reinforcements I suppose."

"I'll handle them think you can handle things here?"

"Sure, don't go too far."

Naruto jumped high landing on top of a roof from a building. He turned to see the long haired swordsman still fighting the ones below, he couldn't risk them regrouping with the others. They could fight and it will be dangerous if their numbers increased, he blocked another attack as he ran away from the area. Shortly the red eyes were following as they jumped from the roof landing on the other side, he was still running with them goons on his tail. Once he reached far enough to the outskirts of the port town he saw them coming, they were after him and Yuri badly if they will go this far. No need to hold he summoned his shadow clones as they used their artes and jutsu on them, blocking attacks, throwing kunai and many rasengan were used. One of them has released a rope as it felt on the jinchurikki, he growled seeing that the red eyes men have captured him. The whiskered blond glared at them they weren't going to have their way he refused to be capture like this so his friends get involved in this mess.

"Let me go!"

"This one will do. We can return for Yuri Lowell later" said one of the red eye goons.

"Like I'm letting you take me away!"

One of the red eyes has been blown away making them gasp. Naruto smiled thinking Yuri has arrive to rescue him, but he was wrong taking a glance at his rescuer. The blond got happy watching the dragon rider using his spear to take them down he didn't waste time as she broke free cutting the rope with a kunai. They joined together fighting the men in black cloaks and during their battle the Uzumaki was able to what the stranger in white armor can do, no doubt his fighting skills were impressive. Just a couple of minutes they were all beaten by their strong combination the blond smiled sheathing his kunai gazing at his savior. The dragon rider stood down once they were defeated and for a moment the stranger stood staring at him, it wasn't for long as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" cried the blond shinobi.

"Thanks for helping me" he kept his smile.

"…"he kept on walking as the dragon was heading his way, ready to pick him up.

"Don't go!"

"…"

"Are you…I mean, was it you who destroyed the barrier blastia of Ehmead Hill?"

At this the dragon rider stopped walking and turned to him.

"Yes, that's true. It was me…."

Naruto gasped silently hearing his voice, his tone sounded feminine. No doubt the dragon rider was a female he didn't saw it coming for being a woman she fought admirably. Now he was confused destroying blastia was wrong, it could even be a serious crime at least to Rita it is. But then again, she helped him fight off the red eye goons so she couldn't be a bad guy. Yet even without seeing the face behind that helmet, he had a feeling that she wasn't bad. He actually trusts her why would waste time to help someone? She might have her reasons but her heart was in the right place, though he would like to hear her explanation to why destroy blastia. If Rita were here she'll be going berserk and casting spells on the female in white armor for the destruction of the barrier blastia. For now questioning her wasn't in his intentions, he saw her as a possible ally.

"I'm going to destroy another blastia. If you're supporting the technology that makes you my enemy…."

"And if I ask you why are you doing this, you won't answer, right?"

"That is not in my best interest, dear."

"But blastia is something we all need to survive. We rely on it because it has provided us and help us with almost anything. Water, food, heat, protection, self-defense, destroying something that important can be unforgivable. But I…I'm not here to judge you for what you're doing."

"I see…." she sounded surprise expecting he will grow angry and attacked her.

"I actually want to thank you for helping me. Thanks I really appreciate it!" he smiled.

"Think nothing of it" she tried to sound cold but she failed, there was emotion in her voice.

"No I think you helped me a lot, that's one less person to thank. The second I have to thank is your dragon friend" he pointed to the dragon as he arrived to pick his owner.

The dragon rider ready to leave she stood staring at the blond in thought.

"What do you mean thank him?"

"You know, he told you not to attack me back then."

"And how would you know that?" she sounded a bit amaze.

"I just have a feeling that your dragon helped that's all" just as she keeping her secrets he was keeping his.

"….." she didn't said another word as she flew away from the blond.

"_I hope one day you're ready to talk your reasons for destroying blastia."_

* * *

(Skit title: Who is the dragon rider?)

Naruto: *sighs* oh well at least I know he's a she. But who is she? What reason could she have for destroying blastia?

Kurama: you almost let it slip to her, about the dragon telling you.

Naruto: I know but I didn't. She can't know I found out about it from you, at least not yet.

Kurama: don't tell me you see her as an ally?

Naruto: she helped me against those red eye scums, she can't be that bad.

Kurama: and you're forgetting she almost pinch your head with her spear.

Naruto: but her dragon stopped her because of you. I don't think she's an enemy. I mean sure, she must've her reasons for doing what she's doing. But deep inside, she doesn't look to be evil. Her voice was calm and relax she made it clear her intentions. She wanted to help me because she felt like it, I guess.

Kurama: you're too naïve, it's going to get you in deep trouble one of these days.

Naruto: I'll find a way to return the favor someday.

Kurama: *grinning* you're going to help her destroy blastia?

Naruto: not that kind of favor!

Naruto got back to the town hoping Yuri was all right. He thought he was because he was only fighting three of the red eyes men not enough to bring a skilled swordsman like him down. The whiskered blond sighed he has gotten wet due to the rain he went to find the others that by now the former knight got back with them. Of course those people were going to continue going after them, it all started at Zaphias castle. The mysterious assassin Zagi has a connection to them and ever since then they have been following them, still unsure what are their intentions coming after them. Whatever it was it's nothing good, especially after they attacked him and Yuri, and they almost capture him. He reached the path where they first arrived and he already felt a sudden chill, it was different from when they encountered Gattuso. This one has turned him pale when he saw a certain mage running to him looking angry.

"Naruto!"

"_Oh no, I forgot I did wrong. I ran off from Rita I'm in trouble…."_

"Rita wait! I can explain-"

WHAM!

The teen mage has used a flying kick sending the blond rolling with a daze expression. She brought him back up as she has taken a whip and has wrapped it around his body like she has captured her prey. She was upset, he left her just like that and that worried her a lot reminding her when he left Aspio and the fear sank in she will never see him again. Now that he was firmly secured he won't be leaving her any time soon, it explained her triumphant grin once she finished tying him up.

"There, now you won't be running off anywhere."

"_Great I was tied up by the red eye goons and now I'm tied up to the scary mage." _

"Maybe I should hand you over to the Knights so they can lock you up again, maybe you will finally learn your lesson."

"Anything but that, I don't want to return to jail. Please Rita I didn't mean to run off on you. Those guys in red eyes were following us so I and Yuri fought to prevent risking you and the other's lives."

"You should know I can take care of myself thank you. Now let's get going to the inn. We finally found Flynn everyone's inside talking what to do next."

"Finally found Flynn that's great. I only hope he doesn't leave again."

* * *

(Skit title: Rita angry or worry?)

Rita: you're really an idiot. Why do you have to run off like that? It was dangerous and stupid.

Naruto: those guys were following us. We couldn't risk you guys getting hurt.

Rita: and don't you think it would've been better if all of us fought them together? We're not defenseless. Everyone can fight and hold their own, what you did was reckless. I understand Yuri did what he did because he always follows his own rules, but not you! As my assistant you're supposed to listen to me. I don't want you following Yuri's example that's why I think he's a bad influence on you.

Naruto: *sighs* you're right Rita I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again.

Rita: it better not!

Naruto sighed again leaving.

Rita: ugh you idiot why? Can't you see *whisper* I worry about you.

* * *

(Time skip)

They arrived to the Polux inn Rita lead Naruto to one of the rooms where everyone was reunited. The Uzumaki has set eyes on the new people he has never seen before one was a female knight looking in her early twenties with short auburn hair and auburn eyes she had a short pony tail on her right side, her sword was sheathed on the right side of her waist. The second person next to her was short with yellow greenish hair, glasses, dark eyes wearing mage garment and a golden staff strapped on his back. The third person was a man in his early twenties also wearing knight armor with short blond hair and blue eyes, his sword was sheathed on the left side of his waist. Just seeing the presence of the Knights the whiskered blond panicked thinking they were here for him and Yuri, especially after what Rita said to him and he was still tied in her whip. Yuri had to grin at the sight of the blond he knew it would've been better to look for him.

"Welcome back partner. I was going to look for you, but Rita insisted. I can see why."

"What are they doing here?" the jinchurikki gazed panicky at the knights present.

"This is-"

"Naruto Uzumaki I've heard of you. About the trouble you and Yuri have caused, and that explains the bounties on your heads" said the blond knight.

"Let's get one thing straight. I haven't done anything wrong, I'm innocent. I just want to find the blastia core thief and return it to the lower quarter, and that's what you should be doing. Finding the real criminal…."

"That may be true. But you still committed crimes such as breaking into private property and breaking out of prison" said the blond knight.

"Well I…Okay sorry about that but I want to do the right thing."

"At least he's honest than you Yuri."

"Check it out Naruto" the long haired swordsman showed him his wanted poster.

"What the-"his jaw hit the group seeing the prize money for his capture.

"How….?"

"Yep, our prize has gone up to ten thousand gald, that's twenty thousand gald in total."

"And you think that's something to celebrate about?!" he shouted with a comical expression.

"It means we're famous."

"I don't think it's the same fame for saving someone" muttered the Uzumaki.

"Anyway Naruto, let me introduce you to my friend Flynn."

"Oh you're the famous Flynn I heard so much about, nice to meet you! I will shake your hand but as you can see, I'm a little tied up at the moment" the jinchurikki sweat dropped.

"The honor is all mine Naruto. You were right about him Yuri, he's very lively."

"And stupid" muttered Rita.

"And he's tied up just like the criminal he is" replied the female knight in a serious tone.

"This is Sodia my second in command and this is Witcher a mage who offered his assistance to help us."

"Nice to meet you both!"

"Hphm" was Witcher's reply

Sodia gave the blond a quick glare that was enough to give him the idea she didn't like him and the only thing in her mind was arrest him and send him straight to prison. This was one knight not to mess with or tick off for the matter, he had a feeling this woman will give him and Yuri trouble along the way. He blinked staring at the short mage next to the female knight having a feeling he has seen him before, before he smiled.

"Something on my face?" replied the annoyed Witcher.

"Your glasses" his comment made the short mage sweat dropped.

"Seriously I know you. I remember you from Aspio. You're the little guy that fell on the stairs of the library."

Rita muffled her laughter while the short mage frowned.

"You must've confused me with someone else."

"No I know you. Same face, same height. After you picked a book you stepped on your robe you rolled down the stairs and fell face first, everyone saw it. It must've been embarrassing."

Rita couldn't hold it anymore as she burst out laughing and the rest sweat dropped, except for Yuri who gave a grin.

"I don't have to hear this from you. I know you're Rita's assistant and a shame that you're a wanted criminal. Look at you all tied up. Too bad for you Rita, first you take a criminal for your assistant and then you negate a request for imperial assistance."

"Hey It's my fault don't get Rita involve."

"A criminal like you don't have a right to speak your voice. You're just scum that, don't belong to be in the presence of us."

"….." Naruto stood in thought his eyes have softened.

The teen mage has finally let her assistant from her whip her expression was unreadable. In truth she was burning in anger at Witcher's comment she could clearly see the hurt in his eyes. A small silence fell on the room as Sodia has made a cough breaking it, after all they had business to discuss regarding the situation with the port town when it came down to the weather.

"Sir Flynn should we hear Witcher's report…?"

"Yes, go ahead Witcher."

"I believe the ongoing rain and wind are being caused by a blastia. The weather in this season is unpredictable but this does not explain why it worsens whenever boats leave the port."

"We also have testimony that something like a blastia was carried into Magistrate Ragou's residence" said Sodia.

"I've never heard anything about a blastia that controlled the weather. Nothing like that has ever been excavated…Wait, the aque blastia, the ruins…It couldn't be" said Rita.

"So his lordship, the magistrate, is using a blastia to control the weather" said Yuri.

"It appears that way, though we can't yet say for certain. The harbor has been closed due to the weather. Any ship that leaves is fired for disobeying the ordinance" replied the female knight.

"So much for crossing over to Torim…."

"Those aren't the only rumors surrounding the magistrate. He's released a monster known as Rhybgaro into the wild and amuses himself by forcing those who can't pay their taxes to hunt it. He claims he'll pardon their taxes if they can manage to capture the best" said Flynn.

"How cruel" said Estelle?

"No, that's a true scum" glared Naruto thinking of the monster that would do something like that to innocent people.

"That injured couple we met near the entrance must be two of his victims" said the Mordio.

"And their child…." said Karol.

"_What a bastard. He knows they don't stand a chance defeating the monster, this Magistrate actually enjoys watching them try and fail. He doesn't care how much they're suffering or how bad their economy status is"_ the Uzumaki was tightening his fists.

"What happened to their child?" asked the blond knight.

"Forget about it" Yuri started walking out.

"Well, it's been a hell of a day for us and we're tired. Let's stay at this inn for the night."

Naruto stood in deep thought but he eventually left with Rita and Karol. Estelle was the only one present in the room she followed the others outside as she heard Sodia spoke up.

"Also…we can't forget about a certain" missing person"…."

"_Missing person….?" _

She finally left the room not wanting to intrude anymore but she was still wondering what was that missing person they were talking about it was hitting her curiosity hard. Before heading to her room she was still thinking if she should Yuri about it, thought she wasn't sure what they were talking about she chose not say a word for now.

* * *

(Skit title: Getting a lead)

Naruto, Rita and Yuri were present.

Naruto:…..

Yuri: hey, you okay?

Naruto: hm…

Rita: he asked if you're feeling fine.

Naruto: oh…I'm okay, I was just thinking.

Yuri: thinking about what?

Naruto: this whole thing with the weather. I find it hard to believe that all this rain is being caused by a blastia.

Rita: yes I find it hard to believe too. I've been researching blastia for years and now this comes up. It sounds impossible that such powerful blastia will exist.

Yuri: don't think too much about it whether it's true or not.

Naruto: I know but still…If it's true then….

"_**I'm going to destroy another blastia…."**_

Naruto: _does this mean the dragon rider will be going after that blastia? It could be her next target…._

* * *

(Time skip)

Witcher was heading back to his room after getting a glass of water, after everyone has gone to the respective rooms to get some rest. Tomorrow will be another day working for the empire, it has proven to be a tough job but he didn't mind. It was all helping the Knights getting information about their cause as well as aiding in battle, he has prepared for this job for a long time. Though he wasn't happy now that Rita was here at the port town he felt a sense of rivalry to prove to her he was better and smarter than her. But he knew the truth the Mordio was the smartest, most gifted and youngest mage in Aspio she was still better than him. Maybe he might prove a valid point if he succeeds in helping Flynn solved this problem, especially when Rita turned down his offer during the mission to restore the tree barrier from Halure. Just when he reached his door he was turned around and his collar was grabbed, he gasped meeting face to face with the teen mage who looked not one bit happy.

"Wh-what do you want Rita?"

"Keep quiet. You don't want to wake the others."

"Let me go, this unacceptable. You're getting in a lot of trouble for doing this."

"Listen good shorty. You can say whatever you like about me, but I will not tolerate you disrespect my assistant. Those words you said to him hurt him, I could tell. If you ever disrespect him again, you're going to know who I really am."

"You're defending a criminal. How the mighty have fallen."

"True he committed acts that go against the law and he's stupid. But I will stand for him through good times and bad because he's…My assistant and nobody mess with him, except for me got it shrimp?"

"Fine, just let me go already."

The Mordio let him go while he was trying to catch his breath, he admitted for her age she has one heck of a grip.

"You've been warned Witcher. Sleep tight" she smiled leaving.

"_She's insane, how can that Uzumaki be so calm having someone like her bossy him around?"_

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

The group has gotten ready to start another day everyone was in thought with the situation at the town. The people who couldn't pay their taxes suffering while trying their best to slain the beast their magistrate has released, and a lot of them returning empty handed exhausted and others wounded. They felt like they had a responsibility to do something for these people, especially when the weather is supposed to be the work of a blastia. It was clear they weren't planning in staying still while the people of this town are in trouble from a corrupted man running everything for his enjoyment and entertainment. He needed to be stop or more people like Teagle and Kellas are going to continue being victims, after leaving the inn Karol stood front of the group wanting to know what to do next.

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm going to go see Magistrate Ragou" said Estelle.

"Is that safe? From what we'd heard he's the biggest scum of this city" said Naruto.

"It's not just that, but we'll get turned away at the gate if we try to go there. Even a noblewoman like you would have no chance of getting in" said the guild member.

"Yeah, but with harbor barricaded, we can't cross to Torim Harbor. And that thief Dedeechi along with that one-eyed giant, are both on the other side of the water" followed Yuri.

"Let's just stop babbling about it and just go, why don't we?" said Rita.

"If we won't listen to what we have to say, we can think of another plan."

"All right, let's head to Ragou's palace then, then?"

"Or we can just barge in there, find him and beat the living crap out of him. After that we can make him apologize to the people of this city for acting like a bastard!"

Everyone turned to the whiskered blond while he was looking upset.

"Something bothering you?" asked the former knight.

"I don't even know the guys and I already don't like him. This is someone who will definitely stab someone's back without giving it any thought. I think we should just beat him up and make him do a public apology to everyone."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, but first let's get to his place."

"What?! How can you even support his crazy idea?!" the teen mage turned to both not looking happy.

"Sorry Rita but I don't think this guy will listen to reason" said the Uzumaki.

"Negotiating seems to be pointless but I don't mind giving it a try" replied the long haired swordsman.

"Calm down Naruto. Let's talk to Magistrate Ragou before making any kind of accusation" said Estelle.

"Fine, but we should be on our guard just in case."

"Nobody says we shouldn't, I know we're probably heading to a hostile territory" said the swordsman.

"Seriously calm down. I don't want you losing it when we reach his place" said the Mordio.

* * *

(Title skit: opposites)

Naruto, Yuri and Repede are present.

Naruto: Flynn really is a good guy.

Yuri: he's a Knight of course you should expect him to be a good guy. Still he hasn't changed a bit, stubborn as always.

Naruto: nothing compared to some of the knights from the capital or nothing compare to you. Flynn is truly a good role model for everyone to follow, unlike you *grinning*.

Repede: *woof!*

Yuri: appreciate the honesty, can't say you're wrong.

Naruto: I'll say you two are complete opposites. Two sides of the same coin, but not so different.

Yuri: what makes us different we have different ideals to how things are supposed to be done the Knights way to provide order and justice is base in punishing its criminals through the act of prison. It has worked many times before but it's not that effective. There are people who will never learn being thrown in prison. There are too many morals and codes that don't fit me I think justice should be handed in another way.

Naruto:…

Yuri: something wrong? You've gotten a little too quiet.

Naruto: I'm okay.

Repede: *woof!* *woof!*

Naruto: _Yuri and Flynn complete opposites but they're the same. It's just like me and Sasuke…._

* * *

They have traveled all the way to the other side of the town and as always, it looked empty. Not a single citizen passing by or the merchants unable to run their business due to the low status of the economy. A lot of the people couldn't afford to pay taxes and they were nowhere near strong enough to slain the beast Rhybgaro. They weren't warriors' just civilians that didn't even have a bohdi blastia equip making their chances of succeeding a million to one. The sight was enough to depress any travelers visiting the port town for the first time and the group just concentrated in reaching their destination. Naruto ignored it though he was upset with the magistrate for doing a poor job to help the people doing the opposite that was completely wrong and illegal to say the least. They finally arrived to the entrance to the manor of the magistrate which it was obviously been guarded by two men in armor attire and each looked very shady, in a way creepy.

"Whaddaya want?"

"I'd like to meet with Magistrate Ragou. If you'd be so kind" said Estelle.

"Yuri, these men are mercenaries, I wonder what they're from…." said Karol.

"_They're only hired weapons to defend him all for the pay. Ragou probably doesn't have any official elite guards with the way he runs things in this city no knight would be loyal to aid him. That's why he's paying people to in exchange for his protection" _thought Naruto.

"I guess that explains the thuggish look" said the long haired swordsman.

"Hmph, go home! Scram! The Magistrate is a busy man."

"Surely not too busy to rough up people in this town?"

"Hey, you better watch your mouth, punk!"

"See, I told you he wouldn't see us. Let's get out of here before things get sticky" said the guild member.

"_Can't attract too much attention, so beating them up is out of the question. Not to mention Flynn is here, if we do something that will get out of hand me and Yuri will be earning another ticket to prison. We're already wanted criminals with a prize on our heads don't want to make things worse than they already are…."_

"I'd have to agree with Captain Karol on this one, what about you Naruto?"

"Same with me…."

"But, there must be some other way…." said the pink haired teen.

"Forget it, let's go" replied Rita.

They left the entrance getting far away from the mercenary guards. Aware it was impossible to get inside and have an audience with the magistrate just as Karol said. Once they were further away the group stopped thinking what to do next, coming to the entrance was out of the question while Estelle looked like she wanted to give it another try. She felt it was her responsibility to talk with Ragou and come with a possible solution to the problem with the weather and taxes. But the rest of the group knew negotiating with someone like him was going to be pointless if they do find a way inside his manor.

"We'd best leave the front assault on the palace to the Imperial Knights."

"You think they'll let Flynn in?" asked the Uzumaki.

"If the Magistrate refuses and audience with the Knights, he might get arrested for resisting the laws of the Empire. I doubt is in Ragou's best interest."

"But isn't the fact that that's going badly precisely what's got Flynn in such a bad mood?" asked the teen mage.

"Hmph. Maybe he'd see us if we come bearing gifts, so to speak?"

"I don't think this is the right time to try and be funny Yuri" sweat dropped the whiskered blond.

"I agreed a gift? What kind of gift you have in mind?" asked the Mordio.

"The Rhyhgaro, it's worth a fair amount of money, right?"

"Come to think of it, that official mentioned the Rhybgaro. He said with its horn would never have to worry about taxes again" said the pink haired healer.

"Oh I got it! We find and beat the Rhybgaro and bring it back to the Magistrate. We'll give the money to the people so they can pay their taxes" said the blond shinobi.

"Bingo. Also bringing that monster the Magistrate will reconsider and he will give us an audience" followed the former knight.

"Okay let's hear one more time the crazy part of this plan of yours. You want to catch the Rhybgaro?" said Rita thinking he was out of his mind.

"This is our chance! It's raining after all!"

"That's the spirit Karol! You're not afraid at all" smiled the blond staring at the happy youth.

"Of course I'm not. I'm not alone together we can take it down!"

"Yeah! There's no "I" in team."

"What does rain have to do with it?" asked Estelle.

"The Rhybgaro comes out of hiding when it's raining!"

"So the chances are that high that if we go searching for it now, we will find it" followed the Uzumaki.

"Exactly! Out of all the monsters I know. It's the only one that goes out in the rain."

"Capital observations, Captain Karol, what else?" asked Yuri.

"What do you mean" what else?" That's all there is to it!"

"So where's the Rhygbaro now?"

"Er…uh…."

"You don't have a clue, don't you?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Sorry…."

"Just as I thought" Rita gave a sigh.

"Well then, let's go talk to the people in town and get their side of the story" said the pink haired teen.

"That's the only thing we can do. Asking the people that have encountered the Rhygbaro" said the jinchurikki.

"Are you okay with this Estelle?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"Yes, Yuri."

"If we're unlucky, this could put all of us on the wrong side of the law The one who makes the laws in this town is his lordship, the empire's magistrate. You'd be okay with defying him?"

"I'm taking the risk if it will help the people of this town, and of course an audience with the bast-er-I mean the Magistrate" said the whiskered shinobi.

"I'm going with you."

"You're okay with it, then."

"Yes."

"She made up her mind, let's not question her again" said the teen mage.

"Rita, you don't have any problems with it?" Yuri turned to the mage.

"I have to say, I'm incredibly interested in a blastia that can control the weather."

"In other words she's coming" smiled the Uzumaki.

"Then it's decided!" said the pink haired teen.

"So then, let seek out the Rhygbaro first."

* * *

(Skit tittle: The Rhygbaro)

Everyone was present.

Yuri: we better ask people who know where they have seen the Rhygbaro.

Estelle: that will make our journey easier if we know the exact place where it will be.

Naruto: anyone has a clue what does the Rhygbaro look like?

Karol: not me, I've never seen it before.

Rita: and yet you know all about it. I bet you're the only one in this town about the Rhygbaro coming out when it's only raining.

Karol: I only read the information that we gather as members of a guild.

Naruto: wouldn't it be a surprise if the Rgygbaro is a forty foot tall four headed fish with dragon wings.

Karol: *trembling* stop it, that's not possible. There's no fish that has those characteristics.

Naruto: you never know. The giant fish might even have an appetite for eating children's heads. The same age as Karol.

Karol: *trembling* stop…I don't believe you.

Estelle: Naruto don't be mean. You're scaring him.

Naruto: I'm just saying the Rhygbaro might be a flying fish that can travel anywhere.

Rita: oh brother, cut it out with the exaggerations. You don't believe him, right Karol?

Karol: I…No no I don't!

Yuri: Karol the Rhygbaro is right behind you!

Karol: Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

He runs away for his life.

Yuri: I guess old habits die hard for the Captain.

Naruto: I can't believe he actually believed me.

Rita: he's going to continue being a scary cat.

They walked through the city having the difficulty to meet any of the citizens with the poor weather there was no one in sight. It meant for the group they might have problem trying to find the exact location where the Rhygbaro will show up. The people will remain hidden waiting until hope was gone, or waiting for their wounds to heal to give it another at capturing the creature. Every one of them was suffering because of the endless rain and the cruel rule of the magistrate. Maybe if they find Teagle and Kellas again they might have what they're looking for, they were the couple that were suffering like the rest. They found the wrong people spotting Flynn, Sodia and Witcher heading their way the blond knight has made eye contact with Yuri. Naruto hasn't forgotten one of the reasons of the knight coming to Capua Nor is to capture him and the long haired swordsman, for being wanted criminals. But he has focused more at the situation with the port town than capturing them.

"You never could sit still, could you?"

"Stop treating me like a little kid."

"He does act like one sometimes" Naruto gave a grin.

"I didn't ask for your opinion and look who's talking" countered the former knight.

"Yuri, don't do anything reckless…."

"_Reckless is his middle name" _the whiskered blond grinned mentally.

"I haven't done anything reckless since the day I was born! I'm just chasing after a blastia thief!"

"Yuri…."

"You're the one who should ease up on trying to do the impossible, Flynn" he left walking ahead.

"Witcher, go and see if we can get the right to search blastia laboratories."

The short mage gave a nod after he left.

"I thought leaving the capital would have change him a little…But it seems like he's even more reckless than before."

"Flynn?" Estelle started.

"Yuri's so simple minded when it comes to protecting others. He's willing to sacrifice himself to do it. I envy him for that, but I'm also worry that he'll take it too far."

"There's nothing wrong with helping others without thinking about yourself it's okay to be selfless I know about that. That's the way Yuri is sure his reckless and has made a couple of mistakes, but nobody is perfect right?"

"Yes I believe you're right Naruto" the blond knight gave a smile.

"Besides, you wouldn't want him to change into a complete and different person?"

"Hm…I'm afraid seeing Yuri changing completely it's hard to imagine. I don't see myself accepting his change."

"Because you've gotten use to the person he is. You have to understand while you two are different you both have something in common, when it comes to doing the right thing."

"I agreed. But Yuri is always getting himself in trouble. He went too far now, a wanted criminal with a ten thousand gald bounty on his head. I wouldn't be surprise if guild members go after him, and you too Naruto."

"It's not easy but doing what I can to help others. I only kept thinking about the people from the lower quarter and that's enough motivation to keep me going."

"I'm certain Yuri's doing the same, but unlike you. He's always taking it too far to what he's willing to do for the sake of others."

"Heh…You don't know me well Flynn. I can be worse than Yuri for the sake of helping those that mean something to me and we don't want something in return."

"It seems Yuri has found himself a good partner that shares his traits."

"Something tells me you're not complimenting me" the blond shinobi sweat dropped.

"Estelle, Naruto! Come on we're going to leave you behind!" shouted Karol from the distance.

"Don't waste more time and hurry up!" followed Rita.

"Well, we should get going Estelle."

"Right, we should be going now."

"Oh, by the way Lady Estellise…."

"Yes?"

"How…How is it, walking around outside, free?"

"I can't say everything's been perfect, but…I realized that there are things I must do. And that makes me happy. It's been wonderful."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"Come on Estelle, I can see Rita's getting angry because we're keeping her and the others waiting."

"Right...Bye Flynn."

"Take care Lady Estellise" he smiled watching her leave.

"It's been great knowing you Flynn."

"Likewise Naruto, can you do me a favor and look after Yuri for me?"

"You're making me his babysitter?" he sweat dropped.

"He can use someone to keep him at bay. I really don't want him getting into more trouble than he already is."

"I think we'll be worse if I do look after him but I will do it, he's my friend too you know?"

"Don't forget you're a wanted criminal too."

"Don't remind me, I'm still getting used to in. Just trying to help and I get a bounty on my head in return."

"Naruto!" shouted an inpatient Rita.

"Uh oh, I better go before I lose my life to the scary mage bye!"

"Take care all of you" the blond knight watched him go.

"_At least I know Lady Estellise is in good hands…At least for now she is…."_

* * *

(Skit title: Reminiscing an impossible future)

Naruto: *sighs* Yuri and Flynn….

Kurama: what's with you?

Naruto: it's just those two…the way they behave around each other, the way they talk. Their relationship, anyone can tell they're close friends. The kind of friendship developed for years.

Kurama: you're not feeling well this journey must be making you weary.

Naruto: maybe. I'm just thinking if Sasuke never fell to revenge than maybe…We could have the same relationship.

Kurama: thinking about that Uchiha again.

Naruto: when I look at Yuri and Flynn I see myself and Sasuke. That could've been us instead of being former friends trying to kill each other.

Kurama: it's all in the past now, you have to learn to move on.

Naruto: it's not that easy. I'm still trying to see the reality that I'm no longer in my world….

Kurama: stuck in the past forever.

Naruto: more like homesick. I like the idea of me and Sasuke being those kinds of friends.

Kurama: You have to realize the Uchiha made his choice on his own free will. He could've learned from his mistakes but he chose hatred and revenge instead. There's nothing you could've done, you can't save someone who doesn't want to be save.

Naruto: *sighs* that's why not saving him is my burden to bear for the rest of my life.

* * *

(Time skip)

The party left Capua Nor after not being successful to find someone who might know the location of the Rhygbaro. The only thing they found after leaving the town was monster, monsters and more monsters with the slight addition of traveling thieves. It was strange that even after leaving the skies were still looking back and it was still raining, until reaching further away from the city. It wasn't until reaching a forest that they notice less rain but there was no sign of the sun, it made it difficult to realize when it was going to get dark. Just in case they might have to camp for the night, also they might have to cook if they start getting hungry. The mission to find the creature might take them more than one day, so to speak. They won't be able to help people of the town or having an audience with the magistrate any time soon.

"The rain's letting up."

"But it's still so gloomy…." replied Estelle.

"Yeah…I can't see the sun at all" followed Karol.

"Whether it's raining or sunny doesn't much affect our adventure, anyway" said the former knight.

"That's not true? Different monsters come out in different weather" said the guild member.

"Another fact from our professional monster specialist" said Naruto.

"There are monsters who can't stand water, and others that love it. Monster have a large effect on what we do, don't you think?"

"Karol, it's so nice to have a member of the Hunting Blades with us who knows about these things" said the pink haired teen smiling.

"Well, regardless, we're going to have to walk in the rain" said the swordsman.

"That's about it, we're going to get soaked" said the Uzumaki.

"Not necessarily. The weather might be different in the morning" Rita added.

"Yeah, maybe so. The best cure for a gloomy day like this sleeping it away, nice and cozy."

"But tomorrow could be just as cloudy, and dismal as today" said the mage.

"Way to rain on my parade…."

"But rainy days aren't so bad! They say all sorts of special things happen on rainy days that don't happen when it's sunny" cheered the pink haired healer.

"Is that someone else that you read in your books? Is that true….?" said the youth.

"That's what they say."

"Well, for now we'll just have to get some sleep and wait for the sky to clear up."

"Tomorrow might be just as rainy as today!" said the Mordio.

"Rita…You're pretty mean, you know that!?"

"Wouldn't want it any other way" smiled the jinchurikki.

* * *

(Skit title: Search and seizure rights)

Estelle: Rita. What did Flynn mean about search and seizure rights to Laboratories?

Naruto: it means that if you're on official blastia investigation, you can go anywhere you want!

*WHACK!*

Rita: she was talking to me!

Naruto: sorry….

Yuri: are you serious?

Karol: *sweat dropped* why bust our butts when the Knights can do that?

Rita: I don't think they can. There plenty of "exceptions" that can block their authority.

Yuri: that sounds like what I've come to expect from the empire.

Naruto: hey but that doesn't apply to us. We're not with the empire so we can do anything we want!

Rita: oh yeah, we have two wanted criminals, one escaped princess and a scary cat guild member. Definitely we're not with the empire.

Karol: *muttering* and a scary mage with tantrum problems.

Rita: what was that you little runt?!

Karol: ow don't pinch my ear!

Naruto: you should learn to keep your mouth shut Karol.

Yuri: after this, he will learn his lesson.

* * *

(Time skip)

The group has resumed their traveling searching for their target and still no sign. With all the monsters they defeated still no sign of the creature they needed to earn their ticket to see the magistrate Though the rain has stopped but the skies were still dark they didn't had to worry about getting wet and catching a cold. But as soon as they entered another set of woods they quickly heard a loud screech that belonged to something that wasn't human. The party has taken their weapons ready to fight as the monsters approached them, it was a horse looking creature colored light yellow and its chest was colored grey. It was kept moving one of its legs like it was ready to charge at them, Karol reacted at the sight remembering on a book he once read regarding the appearance of the certain type of monster. No doubt they have finally found it.

"This is the Rhybgardo!"

"This is it!" Naruto was shocked.

"_I thought it was a fish" _he sweat dropped.

"**Careful Naruto, this monster is out of control. It's been driven mad till it's been blinded by rage. He's going to attack anyone in its path with no hesitation."**

"_It must've been done because of all the people that tried to capture him…." _

"Get ready it looks awfully angry" said Yuri.

"You have no idea…."

The battle started and the party has taken the advantage over the Rhybgardo. It was outnumbered and neither weren't holding back hitting him with their full barrage attacks, it was getting beaten up. As soon as the fight started they quickly took notice that something was off about the monster, because it showed it wasn't that strong. In fact it only show it was quite weak as the Rhybgardo they expected a challenge. It did use a couple of kicks but nothing the group could block or dodge, they have fought stronger monsters than this one, compared to Gattuso this one was a walk to the park. Naruto was confused Kurama warned him it was mad so he expected it will be fighting them all out not like it was a weak pitiful creature. Maybe that was the case it was tire it could explain why it was weak. It didn't took them long to beat the monster Yuri have used a barrage of azure edge, fang strike and Cerberus strike and the others followed with their own chain attacks, the blond shinobi did the same. The Rhybgaro finally died once it had the ground one last time.

"Come on, let's take it back with us!" said Karol.

"It's covered in scars and bruises. I kind of feel sorry for it" said Estelle.

"That would explain why it was weak. The villagers that went after him, they managed to attack him so many times until he exhausted. Don't know if we were able to beat so easily if it was in full recovery" said the whiskered blond.

"That explains a lot. The town's people were desperate to capture the Rhybgaro they probably attack it endless until they got too tired to move. This monster was also tired out until it's been turned to a weaken state" said Yuri.

"It's not the people in towns fault!"

"Oh we know Estelle who is to blame here" the Uzumaki glared thinking of the magistrate.

"No, I understand" the former knight went to the fallen creature and sliced its horn taking it.

"The horn is what's so valuable, right? This'll be enough to satisfy that money-grubbing magistrate."

"Right it's not necessarily the monster itself. Estelle think you can heal him? It's not his fault."

"Hm…He's still alive but barely. I don't know if I'll be able to heal him completely" she used first aid a couple of times.

"If you were able to heal a giant tree I'm sure you can heal a monster."

"Wow, I expected this kind of attitude from Naruto but not from you. To be showing pity to a monster" said Rita.

"While you guys are busy talking, the monster getting up!" said Karol.

"Good that means you were able to heal him, nicely done Estelle" smiled the blond shinobi.

"I only did the best I could, looks like it was enough" she smiled.

The Rhybgardo got up before it quickly ran off.

"Wh-what? Why did it run away?"

"It understood what we were thinking!" said the pink haired teen.

"The monster did? Seriously….?"

"_No way" _added the guild member.

"_What do you think Kurama?"_

"**It was hard to tell. He was panicking a lot. It will take days, probably weeks before it returns all the rage he feels wears out…."**

"Our job is done we should head back to Capua Nor" said the Uzumaki.

"Hey, we got the horn. Who cares either way?" said the swordsman.

* * *

(Skit title: Being merciful to a monster)

Everyone was present except Karol.

Estelle: I'm glad we let the Rhybgardo go without killing him.

Yuri: there was no need to. All we needed is his horn.

Rita: there you go again being pitiful. I never believe you would actually show mercy to a monster.

Yuri: if we can avoid killing a monster I will take that chance. Besides, it wasn't his fault he went berserk.

Naruto: that's right. The Rhybgardo is a victim just like the people of Capua Nor, he was unleashed by the magistrate as a tool to make the people hunt it down for his own twisted personal enjoyment. I agreed with Estelle, I'm glad we didn't kill him.

Kurama: monsters have feelings too.

Naruto: agreed.

Estelle: huh? You agree on what, Naruto?

Naruto: well I…I'm just repeating myself about agreeing with you heh heh….

Estelle: I wonder if we'll see him again.

Yuri: with the way he ran off to, I think he left somewhere far where the people won't find him. At least far away from the port town….

Rita: can't blame him with all those people wanting to capture him, it looked like ihe took a beating from them.

Naruto: we might not see him again, but the point is. We did the right thing in healing him and letting him go.

Estelle: if we meet another monster like the Rhybgardo, then we should help him too.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: The port town Capua Nor)

As the party returned they were a bit taken back it wasn't raining. Though the skies were still dark it was nice to see another drop of water falling. The city looks better without rain it makes it look more lively and less gloomy. There were a couple of people that were passing by looking happy for the opportunity of no rain. Walking near the Polux inn they spotted a familiar couple ahead they recognized Teagle and Kellas and they seemed to be arguing about something. The last time they were when they met them it was Teagle acting stubborn to try and capture the Rhybgardo after he got hurt badly. There will be no need for him to go after they've chosen to take care of the creature and now possessing the valuable thing they needed to pay their taxes and everyone's else's.

"Wait! You can't go out again after that girl went through the trouble of healing your wounds!"

"…." Teagle holding a sword as Yuri and Naruto walked over to him.

"Where you off to with that dangerous weapon?"

"That's no business of yours. I can't have you sticking your nose into my affairs just because you're curious!"

"Geez can you be a little nicer after Estelle healed your wounds?" asked the jinchurikki.

"Please, let me through."

"You don't have to run off to hunt the Rhybgardo anymore" the former knight tossed the horn.

"Th-this is…." He was shocked remembering the monster having the same type of horn.

"Yep, this is the horn of the Rhybgardo. We beat it and brought the horn here, now you or anyone from this town won't have to risk your lives anymore" said the whiskered blond.

"You actually did it…You defeated the Rhybgardo" Teagle stood in awe picking the horn.

"Sorry for stealing your thunder back at the inn. Maybe this'll make it up to you."

"Thank you so much!" Kellas joined her husband in tears.

"I don't know how to repay you…."

"Just make sure everyone pays their taxes using the horn. Then again, with the horn you guys won't have to worry about paying taxes again" smiled the Uzumaki.

"H-hold on! You're just giving it to them?" asked Karol.

"It's a small price to pay if it saves their child's life."

"I just hope their son is all right" followed the blond.

"You were planning in doing this from the beginning…weren't you?" Estelle smiled at his action.

"Nope, it just came to me."

"Yeah right, you don't fool me Yuri. You wanted to do this without getting something in return, that is very hero-like" the blond shinobi gave a smirk.

"You do realize that you just gave away our gift for the magistrate, right? Now what'll we do?" Rita sweat dropped.

"Oops…I forgot about that" Naruto followed with a sweat dropped.

"No worries, well just find some other way to get into the magistrates place."

"Breaking in?" once more the Uzumaki sweat dropped.

"I haven't brought that up, we're not thieves" Yuri hide his grin.

"Yep, we're breaking into the palace…."

"Shall we see how Flynn's doing?" asked Estelle.

"Yes, maybe he's even gotten into Ragou's palace already and set things straight!" said the guild member.

"Yeah, that sure would be nice."

"Let's go pay a visit to the inn."

* * *

(Time skip)

They entered the Polux inn as they didn't bothered knocking into the room where Flynn was staying. Though Estelle didn't like it because it was bad manners and she was well taught to always knock on the door before entering even if there was no one inside. They saw the blond knight talking to Sodia with Witcher accompanying them they pay no attention to what they were discussing. They were only interested in hearing any news regardless if he managed to enter the magistrate's palace and able to solver the economic situation, along with the blastia that is causing the bad weather.

"You're looking chipper as always, Flynn."

"I've got a lot on my mind, Yuri. Not that you know what's that's like. Manage to go out and get your bounty raised even higher?"

"What?!" said a shocked Naruto with his mouth wide open.

"I thought you went to the magistrate's place" the former knight ignored the bounty subject.

"I went. Along with a search warrant from the blastia research lab."

"Ah, so you were able to go inside and look around."

"Nope. The magistrate refused us entry."

"Why?!" asked Karol.

"He even tried to provoke us" if you really think I have a blastia, try to burst your way in" he said" replied Witcher.

"I knew it, he's nothing but a bastard" the blond shinobi frowned thinking about the magistrate.

"He knows we don't have the jurisdiction to do that—he's just making a mockery of us!" said Sodia.

"Well, isn't he right?" asked Yuri.

"What did you say?!" asked the upset female knight.

"Whoa calm down lady. I'm sure Yuri didn't mean in a serious way" sweat dropped the blond.

"Yuri, whose side are you on?" asked the guild member.

"It's not a matter of whose side I'm on. If you think you're right, you should force your way inside."

"No, it's a trap. Ragou wants the Imperial Guard to make a mistake so he can use it as an excuse to increase the authority of the council" replied Flynn.

"It's a clever plan" said Naruto in thought.

"_I'm beginning to hate this guy even more." _

"If we go now, he'll hide the evidence and feign the innocence."

"Is Magistrate Ragou on the Council as well?" asked Estelle.

"Yes. The Imperial Knights and the Council are both essential organizations that support the empire. But Ragou seems to have forgotten this fact."

"So in short, we're not dealing with your everyday magistrate here. Well, have you got a plan for what you're doing next?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"….."

"What, you're out of ideas?"

"_Maybe breaking into the palace is the only choice we have" _thought Naruto.

"If there were some sort of disturbance inside the palace, the Imperial Knights would be able to move in under the pretense of emergency prerogative" said Witcher.

"Ah yes" The Imperial Knights may employ emergency prerogative to intervene in emergency situations, regardless of jurisdiction"" said the pink haired healer.

"Of course! So if a thief snuck in and cause a ruckus that be enough."

"_I knew we were going to break in eventually" _the blond jinchurikki gave a sigh.

"Yuri, I know you want to help, but."

"But, I shouldn't do anything reckless, right?"

* * *

(Skit title: Yuri's special ability)

Naruto: I can't believe we're going to break in to the magistrate's palace. It's not enough we're wanted criminals or that our bounty was raised again, doing this will raise the prize even more.

Yuri: look at it from the bright side, we're pretty famous.

Naruto: that's not looking it from the bright side. It means we're in bigger trouble from the time we broke out of prison. I'm beginning to think the longer we're on the run, the more they will raise the money and more dangerous we'll become.

Yuri: you're pretty much right there. I wouldn't be surprise if the next time Leblanc shows up with an entire army of knights to capture us.

Naruto: don't even joke. I didn't want my journey to be becoming a criminal and being chase by the Knights. We're probably not safe whenever we go.

Yuri: we'll be fine as long as they don't capture us. I doubt Flynn won't take the priority in arresting us, so we're safe for now.

Naruto: you're going to use your special ability now.

Yuri: special ability?

Naruto: *grinning* breaking into people's homes.

Yuri: *sweat dropped* I failed in catching the joke there.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: near the entrance of the magistrate's palace)

"This place seems to get bigger every time I look at it. Are members of the Council really that important?" said Karol.

"The Council is a body of nobles which aids in the political administration of the empire" explained Estelle.

"Which means they basically represent the empires interests" said the mage understanding the importance.

"Huh, you don't say" followed the guild member.

"I wonder if all Council members are like the magistrate. Nothing good can come of that if they're all the same" said the Uzumaki.

"Highly unlikely, there is a good amount of members that strive for the common good of both the empire and the people. While others only followed common sense, and others only followed the laws established. But I guess there will be an exception if there are members like Ragou" said the pink haired teen.

"So what about getting inside?" asked the teen mage?

"Shall we see if there's a back entrance?" asked Estelle.

"Tough luck. Place is surrounded by a wall, and there's no getting inside unless ya can clear it" said a new and familiar voice.

They turned around to see an older man Estelle was about to scream for being startled as he closed her mouth using his hand, telling her to keep quiet.

"Ya won't last long if ya go screaming in a spot like this, yer ladyship."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Whaddya mean? Me and those two kids are old friends, right buddies?"

"What are you looking at? I barely know the guy" said Yuri pretending he's never seen him before.

"It's good to see you again pops" Naruto smiled.

"Glad to be back kiddo."

"You know him?" Rita turned to her assistant.

"Yeah, well sort of. He was our prison neighbor right Yuri?"

"I guess…."

"Now now, don't be like that. What about the fun times we had in the castle jail, Mr. Yuri Lowell?"

"Huh? I don't remember telling you my name."

"See? You're a celebrity, Yuri. So what's your name, mister?" asked Karol.

"Huh? Ah. right. I supposed Raven will do for now."

"I'm surprised you were able to recognize Yuri with that ugly drawing" said the blond shinobi.

"He's not the only one. Haven't forgotten about ya Naruto Uzumaki. Still tryin to figure out which one is the ugliest drawing."

"If you want my word on that, I'll say both are."

"Kind of agree with ya. These Knights were never the best artist after all…."

"For now, huh? Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Rita didn't like him.

"Well Raven, it's been lovely seeing you again. Now buzz off" said the long haired swordsman.

"Aw, come one. Yer trying ta get into the palace, right? You just leave it to old Raven."

"Shouldn't we stop him?" asked the mage.

"We sure could use the help, and I don't mind. Don't forget Yuri he did helped us back at prison" said the blond.

"I agreed, he pulled a trick like this that helped us get out of the castle."

"Really? Well, then maybe we can trust him" said Estelle.

"I'd like to hope so."

"Ugh, they're coming over here!" shouted Karol.

"I don't believe this! He sold us out!" shouted Naruto.

"B-but why?" asked the pink haired healer.

"Wait till I get my hands on him. No one uses me as a diversion!" shouted an upset Mordio.

"Damn right!" followed the blond.

She got in front of the two thugs casting fireball on both of them, they were knocked down.

"Nobody messes with Rita when she's angry" the whiskered shinobi gave a nod.

"There she goes again with the magic. Now what?" said the guild member?

"Now we go inside, what else? We just got rid of the guards and all."

"Whoa. Not the front the door. Let's see if we can get in from the side."

"_I have a feeling that we're going to get into more trouble once we enter the palace…." _

"**You may be right, I sense the presence of monsters coming from inside."**

"_I knew this was going to get complicated."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**Chapter finally done and I'm happy to say my PC still showing signs that it still alive. Anyway the status for the story so far is 10,423 hits, 119 reviews, 128 favorites, 105 follows and 2 C2 communities. Thank you very much to everyone still reviewing and marking the story to favorites and follows. That will be all I will see you next time farewell!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS from me Gravenimage and I hope you all have a happy 2013!**

Next time: The magistrate's palace


	9. The Magistrate's Palace

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

(Kurama speaking through Naruto)

* * *

Chapter 9 The magistrate's palace

(Location: In front of the Magistrate's palace the port town Capua Nor Terca Lumireis)

The party managed to pass through the entrance of the magistrate's palace, all thanks to the mysterious Raven. Though he ended selling them out to the mercenaries guards, they took care of that little problem. They weren't happy namely Rita of the older man tricking them like that, ignoring the fact that they were in. Their mission was simple, infiltrate the palace, to find any evidence that Magistrate Ragou has in possession the blastia that can control the weather, and cause a commotion making the Knights to act and infiltrate the palace under their own jurisdiction. In the end Ragou should be arrested for illegal possession of a blastia, he will be removed from his position as member of the Council. They reached the left corner of the palace where they met up with Raven and next to him were two elevators. Their obvious guess was they will lead to the inside of the palace however Rita was only glaring daggers at the older man.

"Hey, hey, so we meet again. Glad to see you're okay. Catch ya later!" he took the elevator on the left going up.

"Hey wait!" shouted Naruto.

"Wait!" followed Rita.

The party took the right elevator expecting it will go up too, they were wrong. The elevator started going down reaching the lower floors of the palace.

"Ack! It's going down?" said Karol.

"Great, that means we lost pops."

"Stop calling him that! He's an enemy, he tricked us!" said the mage.

The elevator has finally reached its destination floor. The group left except for the upset Mordio who was checking the controls of the machine. Naruto sighed thinking it was useless to try it wasn't going to be easy to get back at the top. The others checked their surroundings it seemed to be an underground area resembling a prison, it was creepy making some of the members to get scared like Karol and Estelle was feeling nervous sensing this place was the right one to be. To Yuri it wasn't a complete loss they got in the entrance and now they were inside the palace, everything was going according to plan. They only needed to do what they came here for and everything will be all right.

"Argh! I don't believe this! You can't control it from down here!"

"We're trapped here" said the blond shinobi.

Both the blond and the mage reunited with the others as their nose picked something that didn't smell right. Estelle covered her nose, Yuri was aware too the same with Karol. Apparently the entire room where they were was filled with the unpleasant smell. It was strong enough to make anyone feel nauseous and eventually throw up.

"Something smells rank" said the guild member.

"Blood, along with something else? It smells rotten" said Yuri.

"This is terrible the smell is so strong…."

"_This could mean that people could've been killed here, or monsters."_

"**The smell of death, this place has the scent of a massacre. Many humans have been slain here."**

"_Please Kurama tell me you're kidding."_

"**I don't joke. And be on your guard, I sense the presence of many monsters here."**

"_More trouble for us…."_

Repede growled sensing danger ahead. The party spotted reptile type creatures approaching them, and they all looked like they were calm that they ate already.

"I wonder if he's into raising monsters, too" said the former knight.

"You don't say" the Uzumaki glared thinking what the magistrate could be doing with these monsters.

"Could be. He had Rhybgaro, after all" said Rita.

"Pa pa, ma…Help me!"

"Argh, what was that? What is this place?!" shouted the youth.

"Someone's here besides us!" the blond shinobi panicked.

"Let's go find this person!" said the pink haired teen.

"_It sounded like a kid…I hope he's all right. This place is definitely not safe" _thought the Uzumaki.

* * *

(Time skip)

Eventually the group ran into monsters giving them the choice to fight. They looked hungry and they weren't planning in becoming a dish to the creatures. After they were done they left the chamber walking a straight corridor, it looked they weren't going to be running to Raven any time soon. Unless they find another elevator that can work they won't be going back above. They ran to a couple of chambers with more monsters waiting for them, the large amount of the creatures made them think that the magistrate was some sort of monster breeder maniac. After taking another long straight corridor they arrived at another dark chamber they kept their guard, just in case they find more monsters. To their surprise it looked like it was empty or maybe the darkness was deceiving them. In all honesty they wanted to find the blastia and find a way to put the magistrate behind prison bars, they wanted to leave already.

"Ack….!" Karol was the first to gasp in horror.

"This is…." Naruto followed his eyes have widened at the sight.

No more words came from his mouth staring at the horrifying sight. The entire chamber was filled with skeleton corpses, there were so many of them. The images of all those innocent people that were victims and got devoured by the monsters came into his mind. His cerulean eyes hardened in anger, he has tightened his fist thinking what kind of sick and demented person would do such thing. This magistrate wasn't human he had no heart to do something so inhuman like this. The jinchurikki noticed there were some skeletons that were shorter than others, meaning that they could be children. He has about enough to make him lost control, he has never been so angry since he met eye to eye with Nagato after what he did to Konoha, to Kakashi and killing his teacher Jiraiya. The rest of the group namely Yuri had the same anger in his eyes while Estelle was horrified as Karol and Rita wanted to leave this place because she couldn't bear the sight.

"_Who would do this?" _

"**This magistrate has been feeding the monsters he's breeding them with humans as the food."**

"_This guy…He how dare he do something so heartless….?" _

The sound of sobbing that belonged to a child interrupted the group from looking at the former corpses.

"Papa…Mama…."

Estelle went to a small boy near who had his hand on his head gazing at the ground, he was obviously sobbing. She knelt in front of him feeling sorry for him being in such a horrible place.

"Everything's going to be okay. Can you tell me what happened?"

"A scary old man brought me here…." He replied getting up.

"He said cuz Papa and Mama couldn't pay their taxes…."

"Hey, are you Teagle and Kella's kid?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, that's my Papa and Mama!"

"They're going to be so relief when they found out you're okay" smiled the blond.

"How horrible" replied the pink haired healer after hearing his capture at the hands of the magistrate?

"All of these bones…could the monsters done this?" asked Karol.

"That's what it looks like" said the Uzumaki in thought.

"Papa…Mama…I wanna go home…."

"It's okay. Everything's okay now. What's your name?"

"Pauly…."

"Come on Pauly, be a good boy. No more crying. You'll see your mom and dad soon" Yuri walked over kneeling next to him.

"Okay…." he dried his tears.

"You're coming with us. We'll get you out of here" said the whiskered blond.

* * *

(Time skip)

It wasn't easy to travel a hellish looking dungeon filled with mostly hungry monsters while bringing along a small child for the ride. Pauly was acting like he was a grown up kid and hold his tears not wanting to cry, just like Yuri told him. But for the child it was hard he has been captured, taken away from his parents and thrown into this place with all of the monsters when he can become their lunch any time soon. Even if he wasn't alone anymore, being with the party he felt safe and he knew these people were going to protect him from anything that comes their way. Estelle and Naruto were the ones looking after him, calming him up if he does become all teary eyed again. Leaving another chamber they have walked another straight corridor leading to another door, they were all wishing to find an exit out of this damn place. Carefully they checked the chamber, they sighed in relief not spotting any monsters. Their eyes gazed ahead beyond the cage there was somebody there besides them.

"Well, well, what do we have here? More delicious snacks for my pet, it seems."

Naruto glared at the older looking man with bear, glasses wearing royal black robes and a long hat with the same design as the robes. He tried to calm down and control his anger, but it was almost impossible to do so. After seeing all of those corpses from innocent people, the fact he used them to feed his monsters was unforgivable. He was a heartless beast the monsters here probably have more heart than him. This man was cruel beyond imagination, he thought long and hard thinking what of person would do something like this. What's worse, this man is the magistrate the one who governs Capua Nor and also a member of the Council of the empire. So much power on a demented and twisted being, how can there be people like him with such important positions? He knew this world wasn't perfect when he was arrested without the Knights looking into the stole aque blastia core or even caring for the people of the lower quarter at all.

"_This guy…."_

"**Naruto, calm down I can feel your hatred."**

"_I can't help it. The more I look at him the more I…."_

"So you're Ragou? You've got some pretty disgusting hobbies" said Yuri.

"I'll say…." followed the Uzumaki with a glare.

"Hobbies? Oh, you must mean my basement. Only someone with my refined sensibilities could understand the pleasure I derive from such things. You're just like those senile old fools on the council. They bored me to death and never let me enjoy myself."

"_To death, that doesn't sound bad…." _

"**Never believe I would ever say this. But you're worrying me." **

"It's the privilege of my exalted station to dispel such boredom with the…help of the common people."

"I don't like this guy" said the jinchurikki.

"Yeah, join the club" followed the long haired swordsman.

"You can't mean that's your only reason to do those things" said Estelle.

"Don't waste your breath on him, he's not worth it" said the blond.

"Well, I suppose I should go and fetch Rhybgaro. So many new toys…He ought to put on quite a show. Though you may not live long enough to see it."

"There's no point in searching for Rhybgardo. We've taken care of him" said the former knight.

"What did you say?" the older man was shocked.

"You heard him. We beat him, he won't be returning to you anymore" followed the blond shinobi.

"Impossible!"

"How many times do we have to tell you? Are you deaf? We've taken care of him."

"You…What have you done to my pet?"

"We set him free from you…."

"If you'd put a bell on it or something, maybe you wouldn't have lost track of it."

"Ah well, with a bit more money, I'll soon be able to replace him."

"Ragou! How can you still call yourself a servant of the empire?!" said an exasperated Estelle.

"I told you there's no point in arguing with him. It's pointless, he's not going to listen" said the Uzumaki tightening his fists he looked like he was going to explode any minute.

"What?...You…But that's impossible" he gasped finally taking a closer look at the pink haired girl, he has recognized her.

"Rasengan!"

The door of the cage has been blown away by the sphere of spiraling chakra as Ragou fell to the ground scared. The council member gasped staring at the face of one angry blond his cerulean eyes were burning with fire. It was the fire of hatred burning brightly even for someone who has been raising monsters for some time now, these eyes were truly those of a monster. So much hatred he has never seen before, he felt the fear running through his spine. He tried getting up while crawling. His gaze froze him whoever he is he wasn't someone to take lightly. The best thing to do is to run away but that look in his eyes had him screaming in fear mentally. Although Yuri was glaring at him, it was nothing compared to the Uzumaki's glare.

"S-stay back! What do you intend to do?!"

"You…." He growled grabbing him by his collar.

"How many people did your monsters devoured?! How many innocent lives did you throw down away, all for your won twisted and sick games?!"

"**Naruto…."**

"Let me go!"

"You're nothing but scum! Lower than thrash. To manipulate and enjoy taking lives just to have a thrill of fun! I can't even stand looking at you, you made me sick!"

"Stop!" shouted the desperate magistrate.

"Easy Naruto" Yuri has calmed down a bit the blond was upset for both of them.

"It makes me sick that people has to pay you taxes!"

"Naruto don't!" warned Estelle.

"Here's my tax pay!"

The Uzumaki has punched the older man on his nose, it started bleeding. Ragou was touching his injured nose glaring at the blond.

"You broke my nose!"

"That's not all I'm going to break…."

"You…How dare you?! You dare lay a hand on a member of the council! This will not be forgiven you hear me?! You have committed a great crime! The empire will hunt you down for this!"

"Great crime is what you have put the people of this city through, you bastard-"

"That is enough!" Rita has stepped in stopping him.

"But Rita-"

The teen mage hit him on his head while looking worried. She didn't like seeing him all angry like he was out of control. She felt it was her responsibility to calm him down even if Ragou deserves much more for being a horrible human being, she couldn't let the blond do as he pleases. Yuri has hold himself back because he agreed with the measures his partner chose to take care of the magistrate. This man before them was cruel and corrupted, not deserving title of magistrate or council member. This person was a parasite that has been infecting the empire with his demented and corrupted way, just like Cumore. There was only one punishment fitted for people like them, the only way he saw fit for true justice to be done. The blond was doing the right thing in fact he would've done something worse than just break his nose.

"Just stop okay?" she gazed into his eyes, there were no longer filled with anger.

"I-…I'm sorry…."

"Calm down and take a deep breath, you almost lost it."

"**I have to agree…."**

"Someone! Arrest these intruders!" shouted the angry magistrate touching his bleeding nose he got up and ran away.

"_He's a bastard and a coward" _thought the Uzumaki.

"We'll have enemies all over the place if we don't hurry up and finish what we came to do!" said the former knight.

Rita started casting.

"Hold it."

"What? Don't we need to create an emergency for the knights to respond to?"

"It still too soon. First we need some evidence. Is that okay with you Naruto?"

"Huh….? Oh-oh yeah, that's fine by me" he forced a smile.

"We've got to find the blastia that controls the weather" said Estelle.

* * *

(Title skit: To get scold and to get praise)

Naruto: _I almost went berserk back there. I got so angry at Ragou, but I have every right to be. He doesn't care about human life and enjoys watching them suffer fighting a monster they don't stand a chance so they can pay taxes to him. I can't forgive someone like him but…._

Kurama: you really did a job on that human's nose.

Naruto: _argh! He had it coming. To think corrupted bastards like him are running this city and in league with the council._

Kurama: what would've had happen if your mage mate didn't stopped you on time?

Naruto: _I don't know…Maybe something I would've regret later-and what the-mage mate!_

Kurama: I meant your mage friend.

Naruto:…..

Rita arrives.

Rita: how're you feeling?

Naruto: I'm doing okay, thanks for worrying.

Rita: I'm not worry I…I just needed to know. You were so angry and I don't blame you, that magistrate is a bastard. But breaking his nose you went overboard there.

Naruto: sorry I couldn't control myself.

Rita: you did wrong. He's a very important person and assaulting him like that it's really bad. Like he said you committed a serious crime *her eyes softened with concern*.

Naruto: we'll worry about that later.

Yuri arrives.

Yuri: Naruto buddy, what you did. Gotta hand it to you, breaking Ragou's nose was really something. You did great I expected nothing less from my partner.

Naruto: oh...heh heh thanks…I guess.

Rita: what the hell?! Here I am scolding him and you come to praise him! What kind of twisted logic is that?!

Yuri: but he did the right thing.

Rita: no he didn't! Because of what he did, he's in even bigger trouble than you. I won't be surprised if his bounty will be raised to high peaks after this.

Yuri: I'll say he did what he had to do, and he made the right choice. I would've knocked some sense into Ragou if Naruto didn't beat me first.

Rita: he did wrong!

Yuri: no he did right.

Rita: I'll say he did wrong!

Yuri: and I'll say he did right!

Naruto: *sighs* _I don't know if I should feel guilty or flatter…._

Kurama: maybe you can feel both.

Naruto: *sweat dropped* _I don't think that's possible._

* * *

(Time skip)

After the encounter with the magistrate they found a door which it was an elevator. It went up taking the group up back to the palace. They were indeed back at the top floor and they were all pleased to have finally left that hellish monster breeder basement. But Rita was the most pleased as her green eyes set on the tall and large piece of technology before her. The group followed gasping at the sight, the machine looked very impressive and they already had an idea what it was. At the top stood the controls with a light blue circular screen, Rita has immediately left getting at the top. Naruto followed her aware she was going to need his help as her assistant, and knew where this was going. She was about to enter blastia mode when all of her attention is turn to a new type of blastia she has set her eyes on. Once she enters blastia mode, it was almost impossible to get her attention away. The other stood staring at the machinery with curious expressions.

"Is this the blastia we're looking for?" asked Karol.

"Strihm, laitos, rackra, fleck…." the Mordio tipping repeatedly at the controls.

"They just patch together blastia with different formulas…."

"Something tells me this is no ordinary blastia" the Uzumaki was tipping with her.

"I think you might be right. This formula could manipulate the weather, but how can they used them like this?!"

"You're not happy…."

"Dam right I'm not! It's just like Ehmead Hill. They don't have the slightest respect for what they're working with."

"This is just what we need for evidence. Rita, Naruto shouldn't you two finish that later?" said the pink haired teen.

"Just a bit more…I just need to check a few more things…."

"Good luck stopping her Estelle" smiled the jinchurikki.

"You can have Flynn give you a look at it after we're done. Let's get busy with our" emergency"" said Yuri.

"Let's just break something that won't be missed" said the pink haired healder.

Karol took his hammer and started pounding on a small pedestal below the blastia. Yuri was doing damage somewhere else while Rita was already done with her research on the weather blastia. Naruto finished too as he jumped down to give the youth a hand destroying the pedestal using rasengan. The teen mage started casting fire ball everywhere causing more damage on the palace than the rest of the group. She released a couple more fireballs looking upset because she wanted to continue investigating the rare blastia, but it anger her even more of people like Ragou using it for evil purposes. He was using it for the rain so the people won't be able to catch any fishes, leaving them without a choice to try and hunt down Rhybgardo, all for his own amusement. This isn't how people should make use of the technology, it was wrong and immoral. She was against blastia thievery and also abuse of selfish and evil uses of such.

"Aaah! Damn it!"

"Jeez! What got into you all of the sudden?!" the guild member almost got burn by the magic spell.

"We've gotta give those knights a good reason to show up, don't we?"

"Yes, but I don't know if we should…."

"What Estelle is trying to say is that we shouldn't overdo it" finished Naruto.

"Really. What a way to behave in someone else's home."

The party turned to see Ragou with three of the mercenaries armed with swords he was planning of not letting them escape.

"The time has come for you to earn your keep. I want all of them captured. Whatever happens thought, take not to kill the young lady!"

"_Ragou knows of Estelle status as a princess, should be obvious" _thought the whiskered blond.

"No way! Are these guys from the Blood Alliance!"

"You know them Karol?" asked the blond shinobi.

"They're from a guild. From what I heard about the Blood Alliance, they're a very dangerous guild mostly filled by mercenaries."

"_Why am I not surprise someone like Ragou would hire guys from said guild to protect him?" _

They charged at the mercenaries having the advantage in numbers Yuri and Estelle took out one, while Karol, Repede and Naruto brought down another together. The Uzumaki has used spin kick and beast on the last one while Rita resumed casting fire balls. The teen mage wanted to make sure to cause a lot of commotion for the knights to see the cause from outside of the palace, though she was overdoing it a bit.

"Here's another one for you!"

"That's enough, we're getting out of here!" said Yuri.

"What're you talking about!? I'm not finished here!"

"Rita, I think we did enough damage to catch Flynn's attention. It won't take him long to get here" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Exactly! If we don't leave now, we'll run into Flynn, and I'd rather not deal with that."

"You don't seriously think he'll come that quickly."

"Um…Rita…." Naruto sweat dropped gazing at the location of the front door.

Yuri sweat dropped spotting Flynn, Sodia and Witcher at the front door. He knew he was going to be here the moment they caused their little mayhem to catch his attention. He wasn't looking forward to have another argument with the blond knight at the moment. It was better to leave on time before he got here, looks like that has been thrown out of the window. If he's lucky Flynn will be focusing on the magistrate than him, but somehow he had a feeling that wasn't going to be the case.

"Magistrate, I don't know what's happened here, but allow us to offer assistance" said the blond knight.

"Flynn?!" said Estelle.

"There, see?" the long haired swordsman turned to the mage sounding annoyed.

"Humph. He's certainly enthusiastic…."

The main window of the palace has been shattered as the dragon rider arrived riding on her pet dragon. The group gasped at the sight while Naruto stood in deep thought, not looking surprised to see her. He already suspected she was going to come after this blastia since she told him of having planned to destroy another one, just as she did with the barrier blastia from Ehmead Hill. Though he expected she won't be able to fulfill her task with Flynn and the Knights and the magistrate present. He felt hesitant if it comes down that he might have to attack her, feeling conflicted for what happened in the past. She has aided him in battle and she had an aura that she wasn't a bad person, he won't be able to actually go through with it.

"Whoa….! It's that the dragon rider!" said Karol in awe.

Witcher started casting as the dragon rider was flying passed his direction. He release fire ball.

"No!" the Uzumaki moved him aside as the fire balls have been misdirected not hitting the woman in white armor

"You'll hit the blastia!" the blond came up with a lie to cover his true intentions.

"I wasn't aiming at the blastia!" replied the short mage upset for getting in the way.

"…" Rita stared at her assistant aware that the mage was aiming at the dragon rider.

The dragon rider raised her spear pulling one attack at the controls of the blastia damaging it. It took off leaving from the broken window, but she has kept her gaze from behind her helmet at a certain whiskered blond who has saved her life. The weather blastia was malfunctioning as a result of the blow it received by the spear, something that Rita didn't like and didn't took well at all.

"You! What the hell do you think you're doing?! How dare you destroy those blastia!"

"There really is a person riding a monster…." said Estelle.

The dragon was unable to escape as the angry Mordio released fire ball, this time Narutou couldn't help her because he couldn't stop the teen mage. The white armor female commanded her dragon as he fired a strong fire wave on the ground, Flynn and Sodia were safe from getting caught on the attack. By now she managed to leave from the window as they were unable to stop her.

"Damn. He'll get away!" said Flynn.

"Prepare my ship!" Ragou told one of the Blood alliance mercenaries.

"Where do you think you're going?!" said Yuri.

The group has followed the magistrate all the way outside of the palace. They were disappointed as there was no sign of Ragou or the dragon rider. Much to Rita's anger both seemed to have escaped and she was more upset the blastia destroyer got away than the corrupted council member.

"Argh, what the hell! Who rides a monster like that!?"

"Apparently, someone who likes dragons" answered the Uzumaki.

"This isn't funny! He got away after destroying such precious blastia!"

"That was the dragon rider" said Karol.

"Dragon rider? More like dragon freak? Hurting my blastia like that!"

"Dragon freak…You know, Rita that blastia wasn't even yours-"

"Shhh…it's okay Karol. Let her dream" whispered the blond shinobi.

"I heard that!"

"Anyway, why do you think someone would go around destroying blastia?" said Estelle.

"_That's what I want to know" _Naruto gave a mental sigh.

"That's a good question. I'd like to sit down and pick that dragon rider's brain sometime" replied the former knight.

"As if you could have a normal conversation with someone like that!"

"_Well I did, she seemed like a good person…."_

"Do you think you can go home by yourself?" the long haired swordsman gazed down at Pauly not wanting to drag him into their troublesome journey.

"You're going to go get that bad Ragou person, aren't you?" asked the child.

"Yeah, we want to hurry."

"It's okay. I can go home by myself" he nodded as he left.

"There's a good boy."

"Estelle, what's the matter?" asked the guild member looking at the pink haired teen who looked worried.

"I still can't believe the magistrate could do such terrible things…."

"Sadly, it's pretty common."

"And sadly, there are more people like him" added the jinchurikki.

"Haven't you already seen what the empire's capable of several times on this trip already?" asked the former knight.

"While you guys are having a nice little chat, Ragou's escaping in his ship!" said the youth.

* * *

(Skit title: The Dragon Rider Rides Again)

Everyone was present.

Karol: I never thought we would meet the dragon rider at Ragou's palace!

Yuri: that was a dragon? I'd never seen a monster like that before.

Estelle: yes it had a very different feeling to it than any monster I'd ever seen.

Naruto:…..

Karol: I'll bet it has a hideout somewhere, but we don't have enough information to find it.

Rita: enough! Enough with that dragon freak! Just thinking about that jerk makes me furious!

Naruto:…

Yuri: hey Naruto? You've been awfully quiet.

Naruto: hm…It's nothing.

Estelle: you okay? You don't sound like you're fine.

Naruto: I'm all right don't worry about. I was just…Thinking that's all….

Karol: about the dragon rider?

Naruto: y-er-no, not about he-I mean him! Don't worry about it!

He left in a hurry.

Rita: _hm…What are you hiding Naruto?_

* * *

The group reached the small port and they started running when they saw Ragou's ship about to set sail. They couldn't let him get away, not after having enough evidence to put him behind bars. He wasn't going to get away after what he has done and coming clean to have admit he committed all those horrible things, at least Naruto and Yuri weren't planning to do that. Even if they didn't know where the ship was heading they were still intended in jumping, capturing the magistrate was their top priority for now. The ship was about to leave the port not giving the party time to think what to do next.

"What the hell am I doing here?" thought Rita out loud wondering if this was worth the trouble just to find new blastia.

"It's part of your research, it goes with the job!" replied Naruto.

"I didn't sing in to be chasing corrupted magistrates!"

"Here we go!" shouted Yuri taking Karol and Estelle with him as he made a high jump towards the ship.

"Whoa, hold it hold it hold it, I'm not ready yet Yuuurriiiiiii!" shouted the guild member.

"Come on Rita!"

The blond shinobi grabbed her bridal style as he jumped to the ship, Repede jumped on his own. The Mordio has suddenly blushed feeling her heart beating faster, this unknown feeling she didn't understood it yet. They landed safely on the deck of the ship the Uzumaki set her down but she wasn't angry with him for carrying her the way he did, without her permission for the matter. She only stood in thought gazing at him, even if it has been for a few seconds, being in his arms she actually felt safe. Her thought were interrupted finally she took a notice of her surroundings everyone was looking around the ship. They gasped hearing a loud banging noise from close by, everyone turned to the closed chest nearby. The chest kept on moving with loud noises coming from inside, like someone was trying to break free.

"W-why is that chest moving?" asked a frightened Karol.

"It looks like someone is trapped inside" followed Estelle.

"Come on, who will be stupid enough to get locked in a chest?" sweat dropped Naruto.

"Not unless someone put that person there. This is Ragou's ship after all" said Yuri.

"What are we waiting for? Let's open it" said the teen mage.

Luckily for the group the chest didn't had a clue so all they needed to is flipped the switch opening it. Yuri was the one who did the honors opening the chest and as expected there was someone trapped inside. It was a girl around her mid teen with blond hair tied in twin pigtails, blue eyes she was wearing a pirate uniform and her pirate hat had the symbol of an anchor. She had a pair of binoculars strapped on her right waist. The young pirate girl set eyes on the person who has rescued her who was obviously Yuri, she has blushed with her eyes shining she seem to have been struck by cupid's arrow. The man standing before her was truly handsome and she couldn't stop looking at him while the long haired swordsman stood waiting for her to react and finally leave the chest. By now the rest of the party went to look at the person who was trapped inside the chest, they all looked like they weren't to see someone like this, she looked unusual with the way she was dressed.

"It's a girl" said the whiskered blond.

"Oh thank you so much for rescuing me" the pirate girl was only looking at the former knight.

"What's with you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you my hero!" she smiled brightly at him.

"Oh my, what were you doing there?" asked Estelle as she helped her get off the chest.

"Me….? I was searching for treasure."

"I guess it does make sense to search for treasure in a chest" said Karol.

"Hey, these are all blastia cores!" Rita was in awe seeing the many types of spheres inside the chest where the pirate girl was.

"What I was saying is. How did you get trapped in that chest?" asked the pink haired healer.

"Like I said, I was searching for treasure in this chest. I went inside when suddenly the wind blew so hard that it closed the chest locking it. I've been trapped inside ever since."

"And how long do you think you've been trapped in there?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

"Hm…I guess a few hours. I just arrived from Torim Harbor."

"She's lucky to have been trapped in that chest for a few hours and not a few days" said Yuri.

"Oh where are our manners? Everyone let's introduce ourselves to her. Hi my name is Estellise but you can call me Estelle" she gave a bow.

"I'm Karol nice to meet you!"

"Naruto Uzumaki happy to see you!"

"Yuri and this is my dog Repede."

"Yuri…it's a cool name" she smiled at the swordsman.

"And you're a nice dog aren't you?" she followed petting the blue dog as Repede wagged his tail showing he was happy to meet her.

"This is Rita" Estelle sweat dropped that the mage didn't introduce herself.

"Hi everyone! I'm Parry Fleur but you can all call me Patty."

"We're all happy to meet you Patty" said the Uzumaki.

"Yeah, that's great and all but aren't we forgetting we're in Ragou's ship?" said the Mordio.

"That's right we have some searching to do" replied the long haired swordsman.

"Look at this chest, why are there so many? And they're all just cores" said the guild member.

"I have no idea. We don't even have this many at the laboratory" said the teen mage.

"Hm…Yuri, you think Ragou is connected to those blastia core thieves?" said the blond shinobi.

"Could be, it wouldn't surprise me if he's working for that one eyed giant."

"Then there must be a connection after all" followed the pink haired teen.

"But I thought the one behind everything was a huge guy with one eye. That doesn't fit Ragou at all."

"We don't know yet. Maybe Ragou is somehow secretly working to that one eye guy" said the whiskered blond.

"Then he might not be the only one pulling the strings" said the former knight.

"Could there be an even bigger fish in this? Aside Ragou and the one eye guy?" followed the jinchurikki.

"That's hard to explain. But I wonder if the core from the lower quarter is here someplace."

"Then let's start searching."

"Sorry, none of these are big enough" Rita got up after checking the blastia cores on the chest.

"Why are you all concern about blastia cores? What kind of value do they have? They're not treasure" said Patty.

"Watch it! Blastia is even more valuable than any treasure in the world" the Mordio frowned at the pirate girl.

"Not as valuable as gald."

"Even more valuable than gald!"

"Okay Rita take it easy" Naruto took the mage away from the young pirate.

Repede growled smelling a couple of scents he didn't like. A couple of thugs arrived facing the group they were all wearing blue equipped with a sword, they looked different from the mercenaries from Ragou's palace. But Karol was able to recognize them even with different attires.

"I knew it. These guys are with the Blood Alliance. They're one of the five master guilds."

"So they're that important" said the blond.

"_That could also be why Ragou pay them for their services…." _

"Time to kick it a notch" Yuri unsheathed his sword and everyone got ready to fight.

"I don't know what's going on. But I'm helping you fight these guys off" Patty has taken two guns strapped from behind beneath her pirate attire.

"How old are you?" Naruto blinked noticing she looked too young to be using fire weapons.

"Fourteen."

"Fourteen and she's using guns, is that legal?"

"Beats me, if she can use them, then no complaints from me" said the former knight.

Repede and Yuri took one of the thugs over powering him with crescent strike, sonic dog while the swordsman used azure edge, fang strike and he finished him with crushing eagle. The second one was taken down by Karol's dragon upper and destroying rock with Estelle backing him up using photon. Naruto didn't need to use shadow clones to take out the last one, though he didn't knew Patty he felt like he could trust her to watch his back. He blocked his swords attacks countering with palm strike and spin kick and suddenly he downed as he shot three times. The blond jinchurikki turned to see the pirate girl who has fired her guns aiding him on the fight, he was impressed being so young and be able to use those weapons like a pro. Once they were all beaten they turned their sights to the door in front of them. They had a hunch Ragou was inside and they can finally get some answers.

Yuri and Karol ran to the door as the others stood their ground hearing loud footsteps, coming from the other side.

"Out of my way!"

Karol was sent flying as the door opened and a man emerged facing the group. He was very tall with grey hair a scar on his left eye wearing a red coat with a grey vest and white long pants with black boots. He was missing his right arm but in its place he had a golden colored ball with spikes on the sides, his physical appearance was very intimidating especially his height. Namely on his left hand he has was holding a long thick sword with spikes on the opposite side of the blade. Naruto and Yuri took a long look at him and the description fit perfectly with the person they've been looking for all along since they started on their journey.

"Hah. Was that spineless worm Ragou running from a bunch of kids?"

"_He's" _the Uzumaki's eyes widened.

"Yuri! He's-"

"Yeah, one-eyed giant. So you're the one getting people to bring you all these blastia cores?"

"Maybe I am."

"Don't put on a show. We know you're the one sending those thieves to take blastia cores. You're responsible for stealing the aque core from the capital's lower quarter. I'm sure you must know Dedeechi" said the blond shinobi.

"You're a smart one aren't you? No need to deny it, I was never a good liar" the giant swung his long sword as Yuri dodged it jumping back to the group.

"You're quick and you've got guts, too. My arms gonna feel that wish I had you in my guild."

"_He's guild? He must be in charge of one. The Blood Alliance….?" _the whiskered blond has taken a kunai in each hand.

"How flattering."

"But it's pushy guys like you I have to watch out for. Upsets the harmony of the guild, see? Nothing personal…."

"Barbos, what are you waiting for? Dispose of those brats!" Ragou arrived from the corner.

"The two criminals are reunited" said the blond.

"I did all the work you paid me for, besides, the Knights'll be here soon. Rather not have those guys following me around."

"_That's it huh? Looks like this mystery has finally been solved…."_

"Next time we meet, you kids won't be getting off so easy" he ran towards the magistrate where there was a life boat tied up.

"Wait! He's still inside! Damn! Zagi! We'll leave the rest to you!"

"Oh no…Did he say Zagi?" the whiskered blond gulped at the mention of the name.

Ragou got on the life boat as Barbos used his blade to cut the ropes holding it. They sailed away from the ship leaving the groups to handles an even bigger problem to deal with.

The doors opened again revealing a familiar opponent they have fought him before at least for Naruto, Yuri and Estelle. The long haired swordsman and the Uzumaki stood their ground seeing an battle starting probably in the same caliber just like their last fight. Though they had the advantage in numbers they still needed to be careful because this opponent was unstable. He was wacked in the head and he will do anything making him, quite the unpredictable one. The former knight has already taken out his sword not looking happy that the two criminals have escaped and left them their parting gift behind.

"Who is it? Who do I get to kill this time?"

"You're the one from the castle!" said Estelle.

"Looks like we're stuck with this guy" said the swordsman.

The ship has exploded from it lower levels as the demented Zagi felt his urge to kill something or someone he took his blades facing the former knight.

"My blade, it aches to kill. I've got to kill something!"

He quickly charged as Yuri managed dodged his attack. Zagi has hit part of the ship sending an explosion it looked like the ship wasn't going to last for long.

"Whoa…Go easy on me this time."

"Your sarcasm isn't funny this time" replied Naruto.

"He's going for the kill. Rita, Estelle keep your distance from him and focus on long range attacks! Karol, Repede, Naruto and I will focus on the close range combat!"

"Patty attack long distance with the girls!" said the blond shinobi.

"Got it!" replied the pink haired teen with the mage and the pirate girl gave a nod.

The whiskered jinchurikki used a magic lens gaining information from Zagi he grinned turning to the teen mage.

"Rita he's weakness is water!"

"I got it" she grinned back knowing what spell to use.

The assassin charged at them giving a crazed laugh passing them using impressive speed. Karol and Repede were caught in his merciless attacks, being his first victims. Yuri attacked him teaming up with the Uzumaki combining attacks, it was clear to either of them that he has gotten stronger since they last fought him at Zaphias castle. Both blocked his quick attack countering with their own, Yuri used fang strike and Cerberus strike while Naruto used palm strike with spin kick. Even if those attacks hit him he only laughed in return and resumed attacking. Estelle casted first aid on Karol and Repede healing their injuries, Rita went on casting splash over and over and Patty followed shooting her guns. Zagi was too reckless as it got hit by the many water spells as Yuri and Naruto regrouped with the guild member and the blue dog.

"Relax everyone, he may be fast and his attacks are strong. But we can beat him together he's not caring about dodging our attacks" said the long haired swordsman.

"But we shouldn't lower our guard, even with if the numbers are on our side" followed the blond shinobi.

Zagi laughed charging again at the group his attacks were blocked and countered since he seems to have lost his sanity to even focus in the battle the party use it as an advantage against him. They attacked while backing each other and the assassin kept on getting hit along with the spells been fired from afar. Yuri went all out activating his over limit using his artes one at a time over again, Naruto followed his steps as he increased their numbers with shadow clones. And even so he was still going strong with his quick attacks hurting party members and Estelle was force to go on healing instead of straight offense. Zagi laughed as he continued and getting hit, he was insane to him this was nothing but a game of winning with killing anyone in his way. The demented assassin has proven to have quite the endurance to take attacks.

"Ha ha ha! That's it more! Make me feel alive!"

"_This guy is getting crazier by the minute." _

Zagi gave another maniacal laugh activating his over limit, getting serious now. His speed increased attacking the group, Karol, Repede and Yuri were hurt by his attack. His strength has also increased because of the power up state. By now the long haired swordsman's over limit was gone while Estelle was doing everything she could to heal everyone as quick as possible. There was no way she will be able to help them fight because he companions were getting wounded faster than usual thanks to Zagi's power boost with the over limit. Naruto blocked his attacks with his kunai his shadow clones saw an opening and one of them kicked him upward as the jinchurikki summoned more clones they all jumped attacking him on the air doing many combos. Yuri joined him using azure edge and the blond finished it with rasengan. The assassin fell on the ground but he wasn't out yet, he got up laughing again.

"Ha ha ha ha! More! You will all taste my blade!"

"I've have had it with this nutcase. Naruto let's hit him hard, we're ending this now."

"I'll help!" Patty joined the group ready to fight.

"You sure you can take him on?" asked the worried blond.

As Zagi raged charging he was stop as Patty fired three bullets and threw a bomb at the assassin sending him to the ground. Naruto sweat dropped just when he thought she wasn't that strong to take him on, he was really wrong.

"There's your answer" said the former knight.

"She's pretty tough" he was in awe.

"Here he comes again!" said the pirate girl.

"Die! Die! Die!"

"Everyone attack together!"

"Punishing smash!"

"Woof! Woof!" the dog used punishing fang.

"Photon!"

"Splash!"

"Crushing Eagle!"

"Rasengan!"

All the attacks collided hitting Zagi he was about to go down as Patty charged at him ready to deliver the final blow.

"Do it Patty!" cried the Uzumaki.

The young pirate attacked him with her guns sending him spinning, she summoned a box. The party stood confused wondering what was inside of the box until a giant hammer emerged hitting the demented assassin enough to defeat him, ending the battle. The group sighed while Estelle finished healing the reminder members who were still injured. Their victory celebration was cut too short as more explosions were filling the ship, causing it to burst out in flames. The ship was now being engulfed by the fire they knew they couldn't stay here any longer. Everyone went for safety as Naruto and Yuri were gazing at Zagi who was badly hurt from the beating they gave him. Both were aware it was time to go before it was too late.

"Gaah! That hurts."

"You put up a good fight, even when the numbers were against you" the swordsman sheathed back his weapon.

"I-I retreated. Heh heh heh. Mwa hah hah hah hah hah!"

"Looks like he really lost it this time" said the blond jinchurikki.

"You're both tough! Yes tough! You're definitely tough! I certainly won't forget that Yuri and Naruto! I'm going to kill you both. Gonna tear you into little pieces! Don't move a muscle! Mwa hah hah hah hah!"

"What the heck is he talking about?! We have to get out of here now!" the Uzumaki saw the entire ship in flames.

Suddenly a small explosion hit Zagi sending him off the ship and into the ocean. The flames were consuming ever corner of the ship and eventually it started going down into the depths of the water.

"What? It's sinking!" said a panicked Karol.

"Argh time to abandon ship mates!" said Patty in a pirate tone way.

"Everyone into the water!" said the former knight as he coughed.

"Is anyone there?"

"Yuri we don't have time to check if there's anyone else on board!" the whiskered blond followed him through the double doors.

"Yuri Naruto! No!" shouted the pink haired healer watching them go.

"Estellise! No!" Rita stopped her as they couldn't go to them because the fire was everywhere.

"But…but…."

"Shut up and jump! Those two can take care of themselves!"

The pink haired healer gave a slow nod as she did as told and jumped off the ship. The teen mage stood in thought gazing at the double door where they went, she admitted to be worried about the swordsman. But the one she was worried the most was her assistant, the thought he won't make it was filling her mind with so much fear.

"_Naruto you idiot, please hurry and come back. Don't make me worry sick for you…."_

She jumped off the ship hitting the water where Estelle, Karol, Repede and Patty were already floating. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about her companions, namely her whiskered assistant.

"Everybody okay?" asked the guild member.

"I am. But Yuri and Naruto" said Estelle worried.

"…." Rita was still looking worried sick watching over as the ship was sinking into the depths of the ocean.

Suddenly from the water emerged the former knight and the blond shinobi. At this the Mordio felt so relief to see them both well, she felt annoyed she got worried for nothing. She decided not to smack her blond assistant this time, but she might do it when they return to land. However she noticed there was a third person, both males were holding a young man with blond hair he was obviously unconscious. She couldn't believe Yuri was right that there was someone else aboard the ship.

"Yuri! Naruto! Thank goodness!"

"Man that's salty. I must've drank a bucket full."

"It's a good thing I listened to you Yuri. We may have never be able to save this guy."

"Who's that?" asked the mage.

"Ioder!" Estelle gasped staring at the unconscious man.

"What, you know him?"

"Look, a boat! We're saved! Heeey! Over heeeere!" shouted Karol?

The group spotted a large ship sailing their way and Yuri wasn't surprised the first person he sees coming after them was Flynn. The blond knight emerged gazing over at the group of people including his long haired friend, but his eyes widened spotting the young man his friend was carrying. He recognized the young man and couldn't believe his eyes it was really him, of all people. The missing person he has been searching for some time now, he has finally found it but aware the ones who get the credit is Yuri. He felt so relief feeling as a great burden has been lifted from him, now that he has been found.

"Master Ioder!"

"Wait, I'll pull you out. Sodia, give me a hand."

"At least we're safe" Naruto gave a sigh of relief while staring at the ship and then back at the pirate girl.

"Hey Patty, don't you have a ship of your own?"

"Nope I don't have one…yet. I am planning of having one someday."

"Oh, okay. Good luck with that!" he smiled and she smiled back.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: The Port Town Capua Torim)

After Flynn rescued the party from being stranded on the ocean, or getting eaten by probably sea monsters they arrived at Torim Harbor. As they left the ship walking through the harbor Yuri wasn't feeling comfortable because Flynn save his life when he should be feeling happy. It was the fact that now he owed the blond knight and if he didn't do it, he knew he was going to regret it. Better to face the truth now then regret it later, it will have to wait. Now that he was in Torim he will eventually check if he can find Dedeechi and maybe Barbos now that he knew he was the one behind the blastia core stealing. At least they finally solve the mystery of the core thief, now all he needed to do is get the aque core and everything will be fine. The young man Ioner who seems to be the same age as Estelle smiled at the group feeling very grateful for their help, because without them he would've died in that fire and not standing here today.

"I owe you my thanks. You saved my life."

"Hey, who is this guy?" asked Rita pointing to the young blond.

"Um, well, you see…." Estelle didn't know how to tell her his identity.

"We made arrangements at the inn. We can discuss things further there. You'll come, won't you?" said Flynn.

Yuri just gave a nod as they left the harbor while Patty adjusted her hat, walking away from the group.

"Patty where are you going?" asked Naruto.

"Home, I live here. I'm picking up a few things before heading out to continue my journey."

"Oh right, you're searching for treasure."

"Well take care and I hope you find what you're looking for" the pink haired teen gave a bow.

"Take care!" followed Karol.

"Bye Repede!" she happily petted the dog as he wagged his tail in return while Estelle looked jealous that the blue dog barely knows her and he already likes her.

"Bye Yuri!" she smiled at the long haired swordsman with a blush.

"Sure, bye…."

"Bye!" Naruto wave her as she finally left.

"_She's wasting her time" _Rita watched the pirate girl leaving.

"Looks like Yuri has earned himself a" fan girl"" the Uzumaki was grinning while elbowing the swordsman.

"Love at first sight!" Estelle giggle at the thought of the pirate girl having a crush on Yuri.

"Please, let's not start saying silly pointless things."

"Shall we get going to the inn?" asked the former knight.

* * *

(Skit title: The young pirate)

Everyone was present.

Naruto: that girl Patty is really a fun person to hang with.

Karol: I guess, but you have to admit she's tough. She really gave that crazy guy a run for his gald.

Estelle: I hope we meet her again. I kind of expected that she will join us on our journey.

Repede: *woof!* *woof!*

Naruto: heh heh Repede seems to agree with you!

Estelle: but it's not fair Repede likes her and not me. And I've been traveling with you guys for a while and he still doesn't like me.

Karol: hang in there Estelle, he will eventually like you.

Estelle: come here Repede let me pet you.

Repede runs off.

Estelle: no fair, I'm not giving up!

Yuri: anyway, not to sound like a sour puss. But I'd rather hope we don't have more people traveling with us.

Naruto: why not?

Yuri: because it will start to get too crowded, it will become a pain when we have to stay at an inn. There will be no room available rooms if there's more than the five of us.

Naruto: that's just an excuse. I'm with Estelle I want Patty to join us!

Rita: that girl is wasting her time.

Karol: huh? What do you mean?

Rita: what she's doing. Come on, searching for treasure. What kind of life is to do nothing but to search for hidden gald that probably doesn't exist?

Naruto: don't be mean Rita. Searching for treasure sounds a lot of fun, it's like having an adventure. Even if you don't find any, you still get to have a lot of fun and go to different places. Kind of like what we're doing right now.

Rita: *frowning* we're not searching for treasure. And she's completely wrong about treasure being more valuable than blastia. Nothing is more valuable in this world that is blastia.

Yuri: I honestly think she's childish and annoying.

Estelle: Yuri don't be like that!

Naruto: *smirking* you're just embarrassed because she likes you.

Yuri: embarrassed? Why would I be embarrassed about her?

Karol: you think if we get the chance and we find treasure, should we tell Patty we found some?

Naruto: definitely I'm sure we won't mind giving it to her *muttering* but depends if there's millions of gald she will receive a fair share and the rest for us.

* * *

(Location: Inn Pollux I Capua Torim)

The group arrived at the inn and they have made their way to the room where Ioder and Flynn were waiting for them. Entering the room they saw the young blond seated in a table and Flynn next to him on his left side, however things turned bad when they saw a third person present on the right side of Ioder. Their eyes widened gazing at the magistrate Ragou standing, just looking like nothing has happened. Yuri and Naruto were glaring at the older man with so much anger, after everything he has done he has the nerve to be here and next to the young man who was captive because of him. If wasn't right for the magistrate to be here especially when they all knew he's been aiding Barbos in stealing blastia cores so he can sell them for a high prize, it was sure that neither the Uzumaki or the long haired swordsman will stay quiet about this. The whiskered blond walked glaring daggers at the bearded man with intention to hit him.

"You!" Rita was the first to react beating the blond shinobi first.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" shouted the jinchurikki.

"Yes, have we met somewhere?" asked Ragou like he has never met them before.

"Convenient time for amnesia, I know somebody who can fix that for you" said Yuri hiding his anger.

"Yeah! Me!" Naruto kept on glaring at the magistrate.

"Amnesia? I'm terribly sorry, but this is the first time we've met" he adjusted his glasses.

"_Maybe I should break his nose again he might remember."_

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Karol thinking he was deluded to forget their encounter back at his ship, just recently.

"Magistrate, your crimes are undeniable. These people have seen everything" said Flynn.

"As I've just been explaining, someone had assumed by identity and was trying to ruin my reputation. It was most upsetting."

"Liar! I saw those people you fed to monsters with my own eyes!" shouted the Mordio.

"Really...? If the Ragou we met back at your palace and the one we encountered at your ship turned out to be an impostor. Then why do you have the same nose injury as the "supposed" impostor had?" Yuri was grinning happy that Naruto broke his nose because they now have strong evidence of the magistrate's true intentions.

"I remember when I arrived at the palace the Ragou I saw had the same injury" the blond knight took a notice looking in thought.

"Can't run away from that" the Uzumaki was grinning.

"T-this…This happened to me as an accident. I fell on the stairs because I accidentally stepped on my robes."

"Oh please who will be stupid enough to believe that?"

"Maybe he should be given a reminder" the former knight gave another grin.

"Oh yeah" the whiskered blond grinned once more cracking his fists.

Rita cursed mentally for being short and Naruto was obviously taller than. She went into her tip toes to grab the blond and pinched his cheek until it was red.

"Ouch! Rita that hurts!"

"You idiot, you going to attempt breaking his nose again, right in front of Flynn. You will get into bigger trouble if you do" she whispered.

"R-right, I forgot sorry…."

"Well, Sir Flynn. Who are you to believe, these young ruffians or a member of the Council?"

"….."

"_I knew it. It's because I know you so well Flynn. This is exactly why the empire has gone so corrupted. There's no equality for the people or even the term of" justice"" _Yuri felt disappointed at his friend.

"It's settled then. But before I go, I should tell you. The one who did this to my nose was that young man right there!" Ragou pointed to the whiskered blond.

"I thought you got that when you fell off the stairs and now you changed your mind" sweat dropped the Uzumaki.

"What?" the blond knight turned to him.

"He along with this group broke into my palace and even sabotaged a very important piece of technology of my own. There are criminals here, as a knight Sir Flynn you should be doing your job."

"We didn't destroy the weather blastia it was that dragon freak! Flynn you were there!" shouted Rita enraged someone will blame her for something she will never do.

"Well I bid you a good day to you" Ragou gave a bow. He left the room hiding his evil grin.

"Who does that guy think he is?" the Mordio wasn't happy in the least.

"_I regret not breaking his nose again."_

"And who the hell is he?!" she pointed to the quiet Ioder.

"Settle down" replied the long haired swordsman.

"This is…." Flynn paused he was in deep thought.

"This is His Royal Highness Ioder candidate for the Imperial throne" finished Estelle.

"Huh? Hah hah, yeah right, Estelle good one" Karol obviously didn't believe her.

"What?" he turned to her when he didn't got a reply.

"I don't think it's a joke" said the blond shinobi.

"I am only one of the candidates" Ioder finally spoke.

"It's true. With the passing of the previous emperor, Master Ioder is a rightful heir to the throne" explained Flynn.

"R-really?!" the Hunting Blade youth was shocked.

"Yes" replied the heir.

"An alleged imperial heir captured by a so-called magistrate. That's interesting" said Yuri.

"_Makes me wonder that Ragou was interested in more than just selling blastia cores, maybe he's after the throne. Won't be a surprise if he wants to become emperor and that's why kidnaping Ioder comes to place, he has to make sure to eliminate the competition" _the jinchurikki stood in thought.

"I see. Then this incident means that I…." said the pink haired teen.

"A little too juicy for public consumption, huh?"

"I-I just."

"_Don't tell me…."_

"Yuri, does this mean-"whispered the Uzumaki.

"That she's also a candidate for the throne? You got it right on the nose" he whiskered back.

"That will make sense why she was kept isolated at the castle" the blond shinobi understood she was kept there to protect her from getting kidnap or worse.

"What are you guys whispering about?" asked the pink haired healer.

"Nothing, but I have a feeling it has something to do with your decision to leave the castle doesn't it?"

"…."

"Do whatever you want?"

"I've got no interest in an empire that just sits and does nothing while its people suffer in plain sight."

"And what have you changed by turning your back on such an empire?" asked Flynn.

"We need just laws laid down by the government to ensure that people can live lives of stability and peace" he walked over to the long haired swordsman.

"Those same laws just let Ragou walk out of the door."

"Yuri…." Naruto could feel the tension rising between the two, it felt like he was watching argument between him and Sasuke.

"Which is why you and I became knights, Yuri. To change things like that. If we couldn't make it happen by yelling about it from above. Then we said we'd gain honor and trust, and fix the empire from within."

"Remember?"

"So in order to get ahead of life, I'm supposed to stand by while somebody feeds little kids to monsters? Is that it? You want me to look the other way when our people in the lower quarter are being bled dried by taxes? It's because I can't do those things that I quit being a knight."

"I know. But has anything changed because you quit?"

"….." the answer was simple all he could is to stay quiet.

"How is anything different before you joined the Knights?"

Yuri finally left not wanting to hear another word he has had about enough he could take. If he didn't control himself, he might say or do something he will eventually regret.

"Yuri…" Naruto gave a sigh.

"W-wait!, I'm coming too" Karol followed him.

"I've done it again…I only want him to move on with his life. To quit sitting around."

"It's not that easy. Yuri is trying to do the right thing by helping as many people as he can. But not always things go as they want to be" replied the Uzumaki.

"That may be and now that he's gone, I feel I have a responsibility in discussing a matter with you Naruto" the blond knight turned to him.

"With me….? What is it?"

"Is it true that you broke the Magistrate's nose?"

"I…Fine I won't lie to you. It's true, but I did it because the bastard had it coming."

"_That idiot why does he have to say it like that?" _Rita face palmed.

"Assaulting a member of the Council is a very serious crime. It can lead to a severe punishment, not just being thrown to prison for a long time. But it can also lead to execution. I have to make sure the laws of the empire are obeyed…." He reached for the handle of his sword.

"Flynn…." Estelle got worried he might try to arrest the whiskered blond.

"_I knew this was going to happen" _thought the worried Mordio.

"So you're going to arrest me then? It's okay, go ahead arrest poor little ol' me trying to help the people of the lower quarter by getting their aque blastia core back from thieves. But forget about the bastard assuming position of magistrate and council member who is nothing but a murder feeding little kids to monsters and treating his people like dirt while he laughs at them and amuses himself watching them doing suicidal hunts against monsters who are too strong for them, that they will eventually die in the process. No its okay arrest me" he gazed was fixed on the blond knight who wasn't unfazed by his expression.

"Naruto stop!" Rita got between him and the knight.

"I'm not going to hurt no one all I want is to help those in need. And the people of Nor Harbor are suffering because of bastards like Ragou. You should know that he's been paying Barbos of the Blood Alliance guild to steal blastia cores for him, so he can then sell them to the highest bitter."

"Barbos….? The leader of the Blood Alliance" said Flynn in thought.

"I'm going after Yuri I never turn my back on my friends. If you want to, tell your imperial friends to raise the bounty on my head if it makes them feel better" he finally left the room.

"_Idiot" _Rita has once again face palmed at his last comment before leaving the room.

* * *

(Skit title: remembering the past)

Naruto: I have to stop thinking about the past it only hurts the more I think about it.

Kurama: what's this all about?

Naruto: watching Yuri and Flynn having that argument, it's so similar to any argument me and Sasuke would have.

Kurama: it's because those two remind you of yourself and the Uchiha, you said so yourself.

Naruto: that's right and because of that, I don't think I'll be able to forget about the past. The only thing I can do is to help Yuri in any way I can

Kurama: because you're his friend.

Naruto: yeah, maybe I couldn't save Sasuke but I will make sure to save Yuri from whatever problems he will have. I promise I will, I never go back on my word! But the way I see it, I think Flynn is trying to help Yuri in his own way, trying to make him see the real picture. I mean since I've met him we haven't done anything right except saving Pauly and Ioder. The people of the lower quarter they still don't have water because of the aque blastia core missing.

Kurama: one thing at a time, you know who stole it and you know where the thief might be.

Naruto: it's only a matter of time. This time I will not fail in helping my friends and everyone else.

* * *

(Scene change)

"Damn, he knows how to get to me" Yuri punched a wall angry at Flynn's words.

"I know better than anyone that nothing's changed. Guess I should find some clues about the blastia core."

"Yuri!" Naruto came to him running.

"Keep your pants on, what's the rush?"

"It's just what happened with Flynn…."

"It's okay he's always been like that. He has a strong sense of justice and everything has to be done by the book. Doing things by the book is the reason why I left the Knights, it wasn't helping anyone. The law system the empire is based on doesn't work or is not effective enough. If it did…I would've still been by Flynn's side or maybe in some other division…."

"I still find it hard to imagine you wearing knight's armor" the blond gave a chuckle.

"That's not nice, you came to console me but instead you end up making fun of me. I'm hurt."

"I'm sorry okay, but I find it hard to believe. You're a rebel who do things his way and walks a one way road. You're not the knight-type you do what you got to do for the sake of helping others not caring if you do something wrong or illegal. You're the reckless hero."

The long haired swordsman stood in thought with his eyes wide listening to the blonds words, processing them through his brain he smiled. It was correct everything he said was basically true, he chuckle feeling like he has gotten his hand read by a physic.

"Reckless hero, huh….? I like the sound of that. Are you speaking from personal experience again?" he grinned.

"I…I…heh heh" he blushed thinking it was true and his grin grew wider.

"Okay fine, maybe I've been reckless myself. More than once, but you're still better than me at it."

"Then how about we do something different than the usual reckless stuff? I'm going to look through the city if I can find any clues about the blastia core."

"I haven't forgotten we're in Torim now. That means we might able to find any leads to find Dedeechi and maybe even Barbos."

"That's the point in searching the city, they might be here. Let's go."

* * *

(Title skit: Unfair Justice)

Naruto: I still can't believe Ragou got away with it. Pretending like he didn't remember us and it worked too.

Yuri: what can you expect, when the justice system of the empire is screw up? Ragou is a member of the council arresting someone like him isn't that easy, at least not without some evidence.

Naruto: if that's the case I wish we could've brought the chest filled with blastia cores from the ship to use it as evidence against him. Too bad that's out of the question now.

Yuri: or at least the core that belonged to that weather blastia. Or maybe some evidence that he's connected to Barbos and the Blood Alliance, it's pointless to bring that up now. No evidence means Ragou has saved his own skin. So scum like him don't get the treatment to get arrested but people like us who wants to help others are the first to have that treatment, that's the kind of justice the empire strives for.

Naruto: it's really unfair when you think about it. I wish the empire can be changed. I believed Flynn's words about fixing it from within.

Yuri: that's a long and tough fight he won't be winning any time soon. He's the only one with a clear head who wants to bring back the true meaning to the word" justice" to the empire, probably a long road that has no dead end.

Naruto: then why don't you help him fix the empire?

Yuri: I'm not going back to the Knights.

Naruto: who said you have to join them again?

Yuri: huh? What?

Naruto: why not find a way to help him fix the empire from within, without joining the Knights?

Yuri: is something like that can be done. Then maybe, just maybe…Thanks for the suggestion partner.

Naruto: heh heh anytime partner!

* * *

As they walked the streets of the port town, their eyes were fixed on a particular person. They saw Raven standing next to a street lamp looking like he was out of it. Now they haven't forgotten what happened at Ragou's palace with the older man, he actually sold them out to gate guards using them as diversions so he could get inside and they ended getting separated him thanks to the elevators. Yet he still helped them get to the palace, even if they didn't need the help of brute force to get in. He can still be considered an ally of sorts but a strange one, they were lucky Rita wasn't here or she'll be giving the older man a run for his money.

"Hey, it's him."

"Yep, looks like pops escaped Ragou's palace safely."

Both males walked over to him as he turned remembering his prison neighbors from the capital.

"Hmm? H-hey there, long time no see."

"Isn't there something else you should be saying?"

"Yeah like saying sorry for selling us to the guards at Ragou's palace" followed the Uzumaki.

"That was all part of the plan to get in and it worked pretty damn well if I do say so myself."

"Whatever, the say the deceived have better memories than the deceivers, don't they?"

"I didn't know about that" replied the blond.

"I'm just terribly misunderstood, honest!"

"You need to see a doctor for your tendency to unconsciously cause trouble to others" the former knight's comment made the whiskered blond laughed loudly.

"Is there a medicine to cure that disease?" he was still laughing.

"Maybe, maybe not it can be a serious disease."

"Hey stop teasing this old man won't ya? But Yuri you should have that foul mouth of yours checked out, too."

"He has a point there" the jinchurikki gave a grin.

"Got a comeback for everything, huh? If you don't stop putting around, the Knights are gonna throw you back in jail."

"Heh, the Knights are a bit too busy to bother with me."

"Why is that?" asked Naruto.

"Because I saw a rough-looking guild group moving to the northwest not too long ago."

"The Knights can't just turn a blind eye to them, can they?" Yuri stood in thought.

"Is it Barbos and the Blood Alliance?" said the blond shinobi.

"Beats me…."

"_Maybe it's another guild. I'm sure the Blood Alliance isn't the only rough-looking guild around…."_

"By the way, what was your business back there?"

"Nothing special, I was looking for an "apatheia"."

"A what?" the blond didn't understood the word.

"What is that?" followed the long haired swordsman.

"Supposed to be like a really strong core."

"What do you mean a really strong core? Are you saying it's a different kind of blastia core from the usual one?" Naruto got interested immediately.

"That's pretty much it. Heard that it was there, but I guess I had the wrong information."

"I see an" apatheia"" the long haired swordsman stood in deep thought.

"And why are you after this apatheia?" asked the whiskered shinobi.

"Now I shouldn't be giving too much information, unless ya're ready to pay a nice price for good old Raven here. You show me the gald and depends on the amount I might answer your question."

"Anything for you have to be pay in gald doesn't it?" he sighed.

"It's called doing business buddy."

"Oh! Yuri! Hey, over here!"

The two boys turned to see Karol, Estelle and Rita. The mage's eyes turned to anger as soon as she spotted Raven with her two companions. She tightened her fists wanting to give him a lesson for tricking them back at Ragou's palace.

"Argh, I'll get you, old man!"

"Uh oh pops, I'd run if I were you" the blond knew nothing good will come with having an angry Rita Mordio chasing you.

"Hm, maybe I'd best be off, now."

"Wise choice pops."

"Yep. The Amazoness has emerged."

"I'm a what?!" shouted the enraged mage.

"Yuri! Please don't make her angrier than she already is!"

Raven has already took off in a hurry not wanting to be the target of the upset Mordio, she arrived too late seeing him too far to follow.

"Wait, damn it! I'm gonna beat you senseless!"

"Now now Rita calm down. Take a deep breath and count from one to-"

WHACK!

"Why did you let him go?!" she shouted annoyed while the Uzumaki had a comical lump on his head, she didn't wasted time and went after him.

"Why'd you let him go?" Karol panted.

"He said he's terribly misunderstood" replied the former knight.

"And that's a good justification to let him go" followed Naruto with a smirk.

"What? What does that mean?"

Rita returned annoyed because she couldn't catch him.

"He got away I'll catch that bugger one of these days."

"Um…That's a very gross comparison to use for pops, don't you think?" sweat dropped the jinchurikki.

"I'll call him whatever I want! And I'm not happy you let him go, and also…." she stood in thought.

"You should leave him be, going up against that kind of guy is just a waste of energy" said Yuri.

"You both all right? Just let me take a little break" Estelle arrived panting.

"Sure you can have a little one, and then we gotta go."

"Go? Go where?" asked the Hunting Blades member.

"We need to follow the Blood Alliance to get back the lower quarter's blastia."

"Did get a lead on where to go next?" asked the pink haired teen.

"According to what pops said. There are strange looking guild members heading northwest from here, right?" Naruto turned to the swordsman as he nodded.

"You actually believed information he told you?" said the teen mage looking she didn't trust the source since it was Raven.

"To the northwest of here…the only city I can think of in that direction would be one that was destroyed in an earthquake" said the youth as Repede arrived behind them.

"What could they want to do in a place like that?" asked the pink haired healer.

"Hm…good question."

"Only one way to find out is to go there because we won't get the answers staying here" said the whiskered blond.

"And yet you still want to go?"

"I'm just saying we should go and check it out."

* * *

(Skit title: Destroyed by an Earthquake)

Everyone was present.

Yuri: hey Karol, do you know anything else about that city you said was destroyed by an earthquake?

Karol: just rumors. Supposedly, it was some guild's headquarters about ten years ago.

Estelle: which guild was that?

Karol: sorry, I can't help you there.

Rita: I've never heard of an earthquake that destroyed an entire city.

Karol: well, Aspio is across the ocean. Maybe the information just never made it that far.

Rita: hmm, I wonder….

Naruto: well I wonder if that city is considered to be deserted, then it may be filled with monsters.

Karol: I guess it must be since there haven't been any people there, not since the earthquake.

Naruto: then, do you think it might house a ghost or two? *giving a creepy face*

Karol: stop that Naruto, you're not scaring me again.

Naruto: I'm not trying to scare you, just saying if there are any there.

Rita: that is stupid, of course everyone knows ghost don't exist.

Naruto: *sweat dropped* so monsters exist, but not ghost. Does it make any sense?

Yuri: it doesn't have to. But if there are ghost I just hope the Captain is ready to do some ghost busting.

Karol: I….heh heh- yeah…leave it to me….

Rita: he's scared again.

Estelle: he won't be alone, we're with him.

Naruto: hang in there buddy.

Karol: *trembling* but the ghosts…what if they'll be waiting for us at that city?

* * *

The group walked heading to the entrance of the port town heading to their next destination. Unaware to them they were being watched from the top of a building, the dragon ride clad in her white armor was watching them leave. But of all of them, her eyes were only on Naruto because she couldn't stop thinking what he did for her back at Ragou's palace. He made the mage missed his spell attack on purpose so it didn't hit her, though it was a bit of a poor lie to say he might hit the weather blastia. She was still asking herself why would he bothered to try and protect her when she made it clear to him her mission in destroying blastia, she was basically his enemy but he told her he saw her as a friend. She was still unsure if she should trust him, his behavior wasn't right. Whatever it was she wanted to know the reason, hearing it from the blond himself.

"_Just what are you up to dear?"_

* * *

**To be continued**

**Another chapter done once more thank you to all those reviewing, following the story and adding it to your favorite list the current status for the story is 12,132 hits, 135 favorites, 109 follows and 2 C2 communities. Thank you keep reviewing, following and adding to favorites. Now who's happy to Patty Fleur has made her debut? Also no people I decided that Patty won't be part of Naruto's pairing it will remain Naruto/Rita/Judith sorry about that, but Naruto will become family to Patty.**

**Now a couple of notes I want to clear out:**

**-Originally the party first meets Patty at the Magistrate's palace. But I decided to change that, I thought it was funny that she ended up getting locked inside a chest while looking for treasure. I think that was better than seeing her hanging on a ceiling like she was captured.**

**-About Naruto's age. I think someone sent me a review asking why Naruto is 17. Well I believed he has turned said age during the fourth shinobi war arc. **

**-Finally don't worry, Naruto will learn new artes very soon.**

**That will be all I will see you next time farewell!**

Next time: Caer Bocram

ha!


	10. Caer Bocram

Disclaimer: never I will own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai and Namco Tales studio but a guy can dream.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

(Kurama speaking through Naruto)

* * *

Chapter 10 Caer Bocram

(Location: Field outside of Capua Torim Tolbyccia continent Terca Lumireis)

The party has new plans and a new destination in mind as they left Torim Harbor. They were heading to the city northwest of the Tolbyccia continent that according to Karol's information was destroyed by an earthquake ten years ago. Their reasons for going was information learned from the shady Raven that he saw mysterious members from a guild heading to said abandoned city. Though whether to trust the older man was still in debate, after what happened at Ragou's palace among them Rita was the first who didn't trust him one bit. It has been a long journey since they left the port town and the only thing they have found during their journey, is more of the same with monster encounters and thieves. By now they have gotten used to traveling outside a city with a barrier, they have accustomed to the frequent fights. Traveling further northwest they noticed that soon it was going to grow dark, they were going to camp for the night.

* * *

(Skit title: Rita cranky?)

Everyone was present except Naruto looking like they were trying to keep their distance away from Rita.

Rita:…

Karol: that look in her face, what is wrong with her?

Yuri: I don't know, maybe she's in a bad mood.

Estelle: something must be bothering her. Maybe we should ask her what's wrong and see if there's something we can do to make her feel better.

Karol: *trembling* you want to talk her…But she looks so angry. I don't want to get hurt.

Yuri: Karol is right, maybe it's for the best if we leave her be.

Estelle: but we're her friends, we should be trying to cheer her up.

Karol: I don't want to die….

Yuri: let's just give her some time off, she might feel better later.

Naruto arrives.

Naruto: hey guys what's up?

Estelle: Naruto thank goodness you're here. Could you check on Rita? She doesn't look too happy.

Naruto: since when Rita is happy? *smirking*.

Yuri: you should be careful what you say, she might hear you.

Naruto: seriously I'll go talk to her, it's that simple.

Karol: *muttering* easy for you to say.

Naruto: Rita! Hey Rita!

Rita: what?! *glares*

Naruto: hm…Heh heh you okay?

Rita: do I look like I'm okay to you?!

Naruto: I just think there's something wrong with you. Are you angry at something?

Rita: just leave me alone!

The group gasped leaving after hearing her loud yell.

Rita: *sighs* Naruto you…Why did you….

* * *

(Time skip)

The party has decided to camp for the night in an open spot from a field that was in the direction to the earthquake city. They have set a camp fire as Estelle volunteered to cook for everyone they chowed down before decided to rest. It became because they were enjoying the food, except a certain mage wasn't eating. Rita stood in deep thought staring down at her plate it frustrating to think about the dragon rider and she couldn't take the image of the weather blastia being destroyed by his hand. She didn't wanted another blastia to become victim to him, her green eyes turned to her whiskered assistant. Something that has been bothering since they left Capua Nor and it was hard to get it out of her head. It seems thinking about it has pretty much taken away her appetite, just when she wanted to give a chance in eating the pink haired teen's cooking. The Mordio was only staring at the blond while the other didn't notice especially the Uzumaki he was enjoying the food very much.

"Estelle, you should give me the recipe for this later" said the whiskered blond once he swallowed his food.

"No problem. I'll be happy to teach you" the pink haired healer smiled.

"It's a good thing we're always buying ingredients or we won't be eating healthy. It's tough to hunt down monsters, especially when it's dark" said Karol.

"Not bad Estelle" followed the former knight.

"Thank you Yuri"

"So Yuri, what are you planning to do once you get the aque blastia core back?" said the guild member.

"Hm…Never give it too much thought. Finding the core has taken longer than I expected. I guess I'll return to the lower quarter."

"That's not fun, what about going around the world?"

"Don't remember saying I wanted to travel around the world."

"Well that's what I have in mind for a while. I want to travel every inch of this world. I want to see every city and ruin there is" said the Uzumaki.

"I…I want to see more of this world too. It's completely different seeing it with your own eyes than reading it from a book" said the pink haired princess.

"I guess Estelle will be joining me in my journey. What about you Karol?"

"I guess…I can continue traveling with you guys. I don't see a problem."

"Yuri please say yes" said Estelle.

"She's right, come on I know you've been enjoying yourself ever since we left the capital."

"Depends how you define" enjoying yourself". I can't consider being chased by the knights and those red eye guys the kind of enjoying you would refer to. Now we're going after the Blood Alliance, yep it's going to become" more enjoyable" from here on. "

"That must mean a yes" smiled the blond.

"It sure looks that way" followed the pink haired teen.

"We haven't forgotten about you Rita, I know you want to continue traveling with us" Naruto turned to her.

"Rita….?"

"Hey you okay? You haven't touched your food" Karol got worried.

"Rita, you all right?" followed Estelle.

"I'm fine" her eyes were on her blond assistant.

"Naruto I need to talk to you, alone."

"Oh…Sure…." He got up worried after hearing her serious tone, he silently followed her away from the camp fire.

"Going to confess, huh?" Yuri gave a grin while Estelle giggled.

The long haired swordsman had to dodge a fire ball courtesy of a flustered Mordio.

* * *

(Scene change)

It was making Naruto worried the fact Rita hasn't said a word to him when they left the camp site. Now he knew something was really wrong with her because she wasn't the type to stay quiet. He wondered when they were talking she didn't said a word, what could be bothering her to make her stay quiet and not even take a bite from her dish? For how he has come to understand the Mordio there were various reasons to explain her behavior. Either one, she was so angry no word will come out of her mouth, or two she depressed about something on the personal level. As her friend he knew he had to make things right and help her, now if it was his fault she was like this then of course he will apologize. Now if she beats him up because he screwed in some other way then he won't hesitate to take the blame. Once they were pretty far from the camp site the teen mage turned to her assistant looking annoyed with a mix of anger.

"You okay Rita?"

"No, I'm not feeling fine. There's something I've been thinking since we left Nor Harbor."

"You can tell me if you like. I'll try to help and make you feel better."

"That's great to know, because my problem it's about you."

"What….? Me? I don't get what you're saying…."

"Fine I'll make it clear so you can understand. Why did you protected that dragon freak?!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that! I saw you! At Ragou's palace you made Witcher's attack to missed his target, you did that on purpose. Because he wasn't aiming at the blastia! Care to explain to me what you were thinking?"

"I thought he was aiming at the weather blastia-"

"He wasn't aiming at the blastia! Stop bringing excuses! His only target was the dragon freak, and that makes me think. We're you trying to protect him?"

"No…Of course I would never…."

"That dragon freak is out there destroying blastia, that's something I will never forgive. And you're trying to protect someone like him!"

"Rita I don't like that sh-he's destroying blastia, but don't you think he has a good reason for doing it?"

"And what reason might that be?" she frowned putting her hands on her waist.

"I…I don't know, maybe it's a good enough reason to judge his actions."

"Listen Naruto, there is no good reason for traveling around the world destroying blastia. Our lives, no this world-depends on blastia and without it we can't survive. That dragon freak is going against the survival of our world because of his actions. He is nothing but a criminal, I would prefer if the Knights gave up chasing you and Yuri and focus only on him."

"I agree what he's doing is wrong. But you haven't thought why he's doing this?"

"Because he's a freak and he only wants to destroy blastia for his own enjoyment, what else could there be?"

"Rita you're a genius you're smarter than this. He destroyed the weather blastia, remember Ragou was using it so fishermen couldn't fish and have payment for their taxes. That blastia was being used by someone evil, maybe the dragon rider-"

"Don't you dare say it? That dragon freak wasn't doing us a favor by destroying it. The weather blastia wasn't evil it was being used in the wrong hands, that's completely different."

"….."

"Why are you defending him so much?" she got closer to him making eye contact.

"I'm not defending I'm-"

"You're trying to find a good reason to justify his actions, that's defending someone all right. Why Naruto? How can you even defend someone who is destroying something as precious as blastia?"

"Rita I-"

"No you listen. You know how much blastia means to me, and here you are trying to defend that freak that is destroying the one thing that is part of my life. It's also my research, tell me how can you try to convince me by claiming he's some kind of hero by destroying blastia."

"I never said he was a hero, I have a feeling she's good because I…."

"She…." She got closer to him as the blond took a step back.

"I…."

"How do you know he's a woman?"

"Okay he, my bad."

"No, your tone when you said he's a she sounded you're certain of it."

"…." the Uzumaki was getting nervous by the minute.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, it was a mistake. I'm pretty sure he's a man."

"There's something you're not telling me, is it?"

"It's nothing…."

"Fine" her tone was harsh she was obviously upset.

The teen mage left looking angry, she could tell he was lying and he was obviously hiding something from her. Naruto sighed he almost let it slip, and worse he made her angry in addition she already suspected him when it comes to the dragon rider. This topic was very delicate to the Mordio because of how precious blastia is to her, someone destroying it will have the teen mage as an enemy for life. It was still strange he was using his instincts to judge the white armor stranger remembering the times he has met her, it was just a strong hunch that it was telling him she's not evil. As for the reason why she was doing what she was doing, he didn't have a clue but he would love to know. Giving another sigh he was about to return to the camp and try if he can talk to the mage, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to succeed knowing how stubborn she can be.

"She's right you know…."

"What?!" the jinchurikki gasped at the voice.

The blond shinobi gasped gazing above he saw the dragon ride standing on top of a tree. His eyes widened if she was there all along, then she'd probably heard his conversation with Rita. The white armor stranger jumped from the tree landing next to him. Of course she has heard him trying to find a reason to defend her actions and the more she heard him, the more she was confused about him. Now why would he bother to defend her when what she was doing was considered wrong by everyone in this world? It was a crime that could cost her, her life. There was actually one person who considered her to be good, even after she has destroyed a blastia right in front of him and instead he tried to protect her from a fire ball spell. Maybe that was the reason she has taken an interest on the blond, he was a strange person it made him unique from the rest.

"What are you doing here? How long have you've been there?" Naruto tried not to panic.

"Long enough to hear your conversation, your friend is right. What good reason you have to think I'm good because I destroyed blastia?"

"I don't know, I can't explain it."

"Think of me as an enemy then."

"I can't, not after you've helped me. You didn't have a reason to help me in the past."

"I have a reason to pay you back now. For trying to protect me back there. It still doesn't make sense why you would bother to help me?"

"Why would you bother helping me from the red eye goons?" he countered with a smirk.

"You have a point dear I still owe you for next time."

"You're going to destroy another blastia aren't you?"

"Yes, it's not that far. If you're going to try and protect me again, then maybe you should join me."

"Join you? Are you serious?" he was shocked at her comment.

"You never know" she jumped back to the top of the tree ready to depart.

"Wait!" he stopped her at the last minute.

"Something on your mind….?"

"Did the weather blastia you destroyed, did it have an apatheia for a core?"

"…."

"I really need to know…."

"Maybe, maybe not" she finally left flying into the skies.

"_Why does she has to be so confusing?"_

The whiskered blond watched as she left riding her dragon into the skies. He sighed decided to go back to the camp not wanting to make everyone worried for taking too long to return. Thinking about her words no it was impossible, he would never join her becoming a destroyer of blastia for a couple of reasons. One because he was already a wanted criminal with a heavy bounty on him, and he also punched a member of the Council breaking his nose making him in even more trouble, and second because he knew Rita was going to kill him if she finds out he was now destroying blastia. He needed to get some rest not believing someone he barely knows has given him such an offer, but it was an offer he can't accept. But it made him wonder her actions towards him, she didn't sound like she being sarcastic and she wasn't kidding either.

* * *

(Skit title: Trust)

Naruto: did she really mean what she said? She wants me to join her….?

Kurama: you shouldn't trust her so easily.

Naruto: I know, but what other reason could she have to want me helping her? She knows I'm against what she's doing.

Kurama: don't trust her she's not your ally. She's probably trying to earn your trust and then she'll stab you in the back.

Naruto: I don't know why she will help me and she keeps meeting up with me. What does she want from me?

Kurama: you're too trusting Naruto, maybe that same trust is your strength from the people that have become your friends. But that same trust can be your weakness, if you take her offer are you certain you won't regret it?

Naruto: I won't know until I accept it, but I can't. I'll be betraying everyone, and also…I'll be betraying Rita too. Destroying blastia is wrong, but I want to know her reasons. People might see her as a criminal who is committing a great criminal, but deep inside she's not person everyone thinks she is.

Kurama: you're going to think about her offer, aren't you?

Naruto: maybe, until she tells me why she's doing this I can't fully agree with her offer.

Kurama: too trusting and too naïve. It's no wonder why you have gotten in so much trouble.

Naruto: have to keep my reputation right?!

Kurama: heh….

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: The Fallen City Caer Bocram Tolbyccia continent)

As soon as they entered the region, it started raining not the best time for it. The party felt like they were back at Capua Nor when it was rainy and gloomy because of the weather blastia. But this rain was just a regular one not caused by such, but everything was different from the port town once they arrived. Their eyes widened arriving at the city that was destroyed by the earthquake. It was a complete wasteland, there was rubble all over the area it didn't even looked that there was once a city here. Naruto could've imagined all the people that died, the sight reminded him when Pain use shinra tensei on Konoha leaving the leaf village into a big crater. But this was very different, all the villagers died when the earthquake struck on contrary to the leaf villagers who were brought back by the former Akatsuki leader. Taking a long look at the ruined sight it was impossible to why people would bother coming here.

"Man, this place is a total wreck."

"You sure the Blood Alliance is here?" asked the whiskered blond.

"I'm just like you following the old man's information."

"This is crazy, who would seriously think coming to a place like this?" followed Rita.

"I wonder if we've been fed some false information" the former knight stood in thought.

"That might be. Pops did have the wrong information when he went to Ragou's palace. Maybe he got the wrong information about here too" said the jinchurikki.

"Again" replied Karol.

"So we came here for nothing" the Mordio didn't sound happy.

"That's far enough! This area is under the jurisdiction of the Hunting Blades."

"That voice?!" the youth gasped recognizing the female tone.

They spotted the person on top of a tall piece of rubble. It was a girl looking a few years older than Karol with short brown hair reaching to her shoulders emerald eyes wearing a, black and orange attire with a large yellow ribbon in the middle of her waist acting if it was a belt. The one thing very noticeable of the young girl was the big boomerang she had strapped on her back it was even bigger than her. The party didn't had an idea who she but the young guild member stood shocked finally seeing her after so long since he left the guild to go on his mission to hunt the eggbear. He felt his heart beat faster feeling nervous, of course those were the usual signs he will show whenever she was near. He knew if he continues traveling with Yuri and everyone that he will eventually meet up with her, he wondered if she has missed him since he was gone.

"These measures have been taken to prevent the injury of innocent bystanders" said the boomerang girl.

"Nan!" he happily shouted.

"All right! I finally found you!"

"…." she frowned staring at him.

"Are the chief and Tison with you? Have you guys getting along without me?"

"Don't take that buddy-buddy tone with me" she scolded him.

"Aw, don't be like that. I only got a little lost."

"A little lost? That's a good one! You know you just ran away! "

"I didn't run away, I swear!"

"Still making excuses, huh?"

"It's not an excuse! I beat the eggbear, just like I said I would!"

"More lies" she wasn't surprised he will be this desperate to try and impress her.

"I-I mean it!"

"Is this how you repay being taken by the Hunting Blades?"

"Remind me who it was that said" I swear I won't run away this time"."

"That's…." the youth lowered his head.

"Karol, you're obviously not getting through to her. Let me have a shot at it" Naruto stepped in facing her.

"Hey miss! I was there, we all fought the eggbear together and Karol here showed some impressive moves. He did a great job, you should've seen him."

"Really….? Not surprised you didn't fight it alone like you said you would. You had to get help outside of our guild."

"Don't be sarcastic! I'm telling the truth!" the blond shinobi gave a frown.

"I'm done with your lies and excuses. You always run and hide at the first sign of trouble. You've been kicked out of every guild in the book.

"…."Naruto was tightened his fists in anger this girl was treating him so harshly it wasn't funny.

"Shut up! You shut your mouth!"

"Hah! Even we've already fired you!"

"W-wait!"

"You have been warned by the Hunting Blades! Leave this area at once! If you fail to heed this warning, you do so at the risk of your own lives."

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" the Uzumaki gazed seriously at the teen catching before she was leaving.

"There's no need to stay here anymore, you've been warned now leave this place."

"I don't care about that. I just don't like the way you talked to Karol, you have no right to disrespect him like that."

"It's not disrespect everything I have said about him is true!"

"Okay it's true. He has proven to be a coward and running away was his special ability….."

"Naruto" the youth was crying comical tears, though it was true.

"But not anymore, he has matured and he has become stronger. He has proven to be a reliable companion and brave too" he smiled at the young guild member.

"Nothing but lies, the only thing he has proven that he's nothing but a coward."

"You're wrong I've seen it, we all seen it. We all believe in him and he's truly worth being a companion" everyone smiled at the youth.

"I still see him as a coward."

"Okay, everyone except Rita" the blond sweat dropped at her comment along with Karol.

"…." Nan only shook her head.

"If you consider him a great companion, then you're welcome to take him with you. He's not welcome to the Hunting Blades anymore, we don't tolerate cowards."

"Nan…." Karol's eyes softened.

"You haven't acknowledged him yet. But that's okay people aren't born being the best. They have to work hard and never quit to achieve their goals and dreams. Those who are considered to be failures can become the best if they work hard enough for it. I know that better than anyone. Someday you will see his growth and when that happens, I'm expecting you will apologize to him."

Nan didn't said another word as she left, taking one last look at the former Hunting Blade member.

"Karol…." Estelle spoke feeling sorry for him.

"This still doesn't explain what the Hunting Blades are doing here" Yuri finally spoke.

"Isn't this place their hideout or something?" added the Uzumaki.

"No, this isn't it" said the youth feeling down.

"Good point" said the teen mage as she proceeded to investigate the place further.

"Rita, wait. Are you forgetting about the warning?" asked the pink haired teen.

"She never said we were allowed to enter."

"That's a good point" the blond jinchurikki before turning back to Karol.

"But what about the" risking our lives" part?"

"Like that's going to scare us, we're here already so let's check it out."

"Naruto's right might as well find out why the Hunting Blades are here. I find it too suspicious for people coming to a complete wasteland like this one. The Blood Alliance may not be here but we're not going to waste the trip for nothing" added the long haired swordsman.

"I'm still going whether any of you like it or not. I'm not going to listen to that brat, don't make me laugh."

"Come on Karol don't want to be left behind" the Uzumaki called him.

* * *

(Skit title: Karol, Fired)

Everyone was present.

Karol: man, why did it have to end up like this. They said…they said I was fired.

Naruto: I'm sorry Karol that it had to end up like that.

Karol: it's hard *muttering* of all the guilds I've joined the Hunting Blades is the one I wanted to stay, because of Nan.

Estelle: Karol, keep your spirits up.

Karol: I can't be happy anymore. It's like her words are a dagger in my heart.

Yuri: she was just worried it'd be too dangerous for you there's still hope.

Naruto: _I think it will be better if I have a private talk with him…._

Karol: huh? You think so?! Uh, whatever I don't care about what she thinks!

Yuri: the problem is your guild, right? I get it.

Karol: a right, yeah I don't care about Nan.

Rita: this hurts to watch.

Estelle: I'm rooting for you, Karol!

Everyone left leaving Karol and Naruto alone.

Naruto: you like Nan don't you?

Karol: what?! N-no I don't, it's nothing like that. Why do you and Estelle have to think that way?

Naruto: I can tell you do no need to deny it.

Karol: *blushing*…

Naruto: the way she treats you I've seen it before. It's obvious deep inside Nan really cares for you and she worries about you.

Karol: you're wrong she could care less about me. You heard what she said.

Naruto: I know from personal experience about girls like her. They actually hide their concern for the person they care about the most through anger.

Karol: hm…So Nan gets angry at me because she's really worried about me.

Naruto: that's right!

Karol: *sweat dropped* that does not make sense at all! How can she be worried about me when she's really angry?

Naruto: I told you I know from experience. You see, there this girl I like…No I used to like. She was mean to me at first saying I was annoying, and I couldn't blame her. I was pretty annoying when I was a few years younger. She will get angry and act mean towards me but I eventually found out, that all this time she was worried about me. She really cares for me….

Rita was present eavesdropping from a corner.

Karol: I don't know if Nan is really like that, but it does sounds like someone familiar. Being angry because she secretly worries about the person she cares about the most, that sounds like Ri….

Naruto: like who?

Karol: it's nothing!

Rita:…..

* * *

(Time skip)

They have move on ahead of the ruined city and had a few encounters with monsters. It wasn't surprising a city that became a ghost town will be inhabiting creatures. The monster we're still weak they didn't broke a sweat they were most surprised to see so many monsters here. It was cleared people hasn't come here for a long time to be inhabited by so many creatures. Walking further they spotted a something that caught their eye, next to a broken stairway. A very rare looking device, the sight was enough to bring Rita into full interest and curiosity because it was different from the blastia she has seen at the Shaikos Ruins. Now she was pretty sure this area was going to be of much interest, it was no longer some ruined city. This is where she thought that they weren't wasting their time by coming here after all. The former Hunting Blade member got near it taking a better look at it.

"What sort of blastia is this?" asked Karol.

"Hey, get your grubby mitts off it!" she walked over to the blastia.

"Step away from the blastia Karol, you know how touchy Rita can get when we meet a new type of blastia" replied the jinchurikki.

"Sorry…."

"Of course. It's slightly different from the norm but it looks like a type of warp blastia."

"That means it can take us to anywhere in this place?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Maybe, we won't know until we activate it…It's activating mechanism is. Let's see huh?"

"What's the matter?" asked Yuri.

"There's no activation switch" said the disappointed Mordio.

"You got to be kidding me" sweat dropped the blond shinobi.

"It's probably equipped with a core, and it doesn't look like it's the type where you can activate it by removing the core.

"So maybe there's an activation switch located somewhere else?" asked Estelle.

"Perhaps. If there were another blastia like this one in this town. It wouldn't be too unusual for there to be some device to manage all of them at once" said the teen mage.

"I think we should continue looking around this city. We might find what you say" replied Naruto.

"I agree looks like we have a reason to be here after all" said the mage.

"Oh, so we can't activate it, then? Too bad" said the former knight.

"Huh? Why's it too bad?" asked Karol.

"I think he's being sarcastic" sweat dropped the blond.

"No I'm not, I just had a hunch it would've led to something interesting."

"I still think you're being sarcastic."

"Blastia aren't toys, you know?" scolded the Mordio.

"We're going to find the device to manage it?" asked the pink haired teen.

"Yes."

"Sure, maybe we can find it" said the long haired swordsman.

* * *

(Skit title: Curiosity or something else….)

Naruto and Rita were present.

Rita: hm….

Naruto: what's wrong?

Rita: *eyeing him with a small frown*.

Naruto: Rita what is it?

Rita: so who is this girl you used to like?

Naruto: what? Girl I used to like *blushing*.

Rita: I overheard you telling Karol about you used to like this girl.

Naruto: *chuckling nervously* ohhh heh heh…That I…I….

Rita: who is she?

Naruto:…

Rita: *glaring* tell me who is she?!

Naruto: Rita what's with you? Why are you angry?

Rita: because you're not telling me. What is her name?

Naruto: well I…I….

Rita: tell me now!

Naruto: I…you see about that…it's a little personal. I don't know if I should tell you yet Rita.

Rita: Naruto!

He runs off.

Rita: come back here!

She runs off after him.

* * *

(Time skip)

The party has taken a long path while more monsters have come to annoy them everywhere they will it will always be like this. Places outside the barrier will be filled with them there won't be a single area monster free. The former city of Caer Boccram had quite the amount of the creatures and it has taken a bit of a toll to the group. Sometimes they had to take a small break, though the monsters were weak their large numbers have made them take frequent stops to rest or even grab a small bite. The positive of things they have seen more of the war type blastia, but like the first they met they weren't working. They seemed to have reached a dead end when there were no more paths to take the only thing before them were a secret door on the ground. The secret door was obviously closed so they knew they had to open it if they wanted to continue ahead. It looks like things couldn't get more complicated to the party.

"It looks like a dead end" said Estelle.

"I hope we don't have to turn back the way we came" Naruto gave a sigh.

"That's my opinion too" replied Yuri.

"Hold on, let me check" Karol went over to the door on the ground.

"Weird, there's not a keyhole or anything."

"Really….?" Spoke the curious swordsman.

"That means it can be open easily" added the blond shinobi.

"Yuri, an amateur like you would never be able to open a door like-"

The former Hunting Blade member gaped as the long haired swordsman opened the door with such ease, with just a kick.

"What the….?"

"I wouldn't want Captain Karol to dirty his hand on such a filthy door!"

"R-right, ah hah hah" he chuckled nervously.

"I guess Yuri's strength was too much for the poor door" the jinchurikki gave a grin.

"Drop the sarcasm."

"He really is an idiot" Rita gave a sigh.

"Take it easy with Karol" said the whiskered blond.

"I was talking to both of you."

"Oh…."

"Well, shall we?" said the excited youth wanting to explore ahead, he looked down at the underground entrance.

"Wouldn't it be crazy if a monster just gobbled up your foot right now? Just a giant munch, and oops, no more foot."

"Aaahh!" he fell on his bottom.

"Don't listen to him Karol. He's just messing with you" replied the blond.

"_Why can't they behave like mature people?" _the Mordio sighed.

"Heh, looks fine to me. Let's go inside" he went ahead.

"See, I told you. You don't have to believe everything Yuri says."

"What am I, your test dummy?"

"_Dummy all right" _thought the teen mage with a grin.

They went down taking the staircase and as soon they were in, they only saw nothing but pitch darkness. Karol spotted something similar to the warp blastia it was barely visible, the others probably saw it too.

"What's this do?"

"Karol" warned the Uzumaki not to touch it.

Get your grubby mitts of it!"

"Told you, try not to touch any blastia while we're here."

"Right...Sorry…."

"Some sort of switch" said Yuri.

Rita pressed it but the room was still dark, she sighed it wasn't working like the other blastia they saw before coming here.

"Nothing's happening" said Estelle.

"It doesn't have enough aer" the Mordio smiled that it was different from the other types of blastia.

"Not enough…aer…." The former knight stood in thought.

"Hey what that ring Yuri has that we found at the Shaikos Ruins?" said the Uzumaki.

"Ah, the Sorcerer's Ring. I'm not sure….But might as well give it a try" said the mage.

The long haired swordsman used the ring releasing a small amount of aer into the slot to fill it near the switch. As a result a couple of light have lit up illuminating the room, but not enough to see completely.

"It worked…but…."

"What's this?" asked Karol.

"I should have just gone ahead and activated it before, then?"

"Yeah…What if it was a trap or something….?" asked the pink haired teen.

"We can go back the way we came. I think we already know which way to go, right?" asked the whiskered blond.

"Yuri, you should point things like that out as soon as you notice!" said an unhappy Mordio.

"No, I only realized just now, actually."

"Maybe if we go upstairs we might figure something out?" said the youth.

"I say we check on the warp blastia we passed before getting here. The Sorcerer's Ring is probably the key to making them work" said Naruto.

"Yes. I think this device Yuri activated should have activated the other blastia too" said the teen mage.

* * *

(Time skip)

Thanks to Yuri for activating the device the party went back to the way they came. They got surprised as the blastia eventually were working now, allowing them to being transported to different places of the ruined city. That wasn't all of it, it looked like they were able to entered to a couple of rooms which they were locked by some sort of aer locking system. The locked was released the moment the long haired swordsman activated the main blastia with the sorcerer's ring. Among the things they found at the locked rooms were chests, some had gald and others item. The group didn't complained and took it with them because it going to be very necessary in the future. After a couple of encounters from monsters and traveling to another warp blastia, they seemed to have reached a dead end leading to a view of a waterfall. By now they were pretty clear the members of the guild they were looking for, weren't here.

"So it looks like the Blood Alliance…." Estelle started.

"Aren't here after all" Yuri finished for her.

"Guess pops couldn't tell the difference between the Hunting Blades and the Blood Alliance" said Naruto.

"Those guys are the Hunting Blades" Karol spotted the familiar people that belonged to the guild.

"Hey that guy…." The Uzumaki paused looking at a familiar tall man with a long sword.

"Th-That man…we saw him in Deidon Hold" said the pink haired healer.

"Yeah I remember him. He was present with this other person hooded guy arguing that they wanted to fight the monster outside of the Hold" said the blond shinobi.

"Ah, now that you two mention it, we did see him. So he's the leader of your guild, then" said the long haired swordsman.

"Yeah, he's Clint, the leader of the Hunting Blades."

"He's gonna fight that monster all by himself" Yuri was impressed seeing him about to take on a Gasutto type creature.

"_He must be that strong to take on that monster on his own. I can beat it easily with sage mode."_

"**Last I remember, you were almost owned by that kind of monster."**

"_That's because I was poisoned, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have make it."_

"**Giving me credit doesn't change the fact you were almost over powered by it." **

Clint has made a quick vertical strike slicing the Gasutto as it was killed instantly. The group was shocked at the sight one attack is all that it took to take it down when they had their hands full when they fought it.

"Whoa!" said the jinchurikki at a loss for words.

"What?! No way, man!" Rita was as shocked as her assistant.

"He took it out in one hit…." said the former knight in awe.

"That was a fatal strike" said Karol.

"A fate strike….?"

"It's a crazy powerful technique that extremely skilled swordsmen can use."

"_Fatal strike…sounds interesting" _thought the blond shinobi.

"Hmmm…So how do you do it?"

"How do you do it...? H-how should I know?!"

"Honestly Karol" Naruto gave a sigh.

"Fatal strike—A strong attack which throws your opponent off balance...Followed by a single, well timed strike to finish the enemy" explained Estelle.

"Is that something you read in a book?" asked Rita.

"Y-yes, it is…."

"I see…It sounds like it's easier said than done."

"Can I learn the fatal strike too?" asked the whiskered blond.

"You don't use a sword Naruto" said the former guild member.

"But I use kunais, they're a short version of a sword. So it should work the same, right?"

"Hm…I-I guess" the youth turned to the guild members his eyes have softened Nan's words went back to haunt him.

"_**Even we've already fired you…."**_

"_**You always run and hide at the first sign of trouble. You've been kicked out of every guild in the book…." **_

"_Nan…."_

"You really want to get back into the guild, don't you?" the Mordio could see it in his eyes.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" he taken back.

"What….? Karol, are you going back into the guild?" asked a worried Estelle.

"I won't go back...I'm sick and tired of monster hunting."

"Didn't Nan said you got fired from the guild?" reminded Naruto.

"Oh right…." He cried comical tears reminding him of the bad news.

"Like Naruto said. You can't go back because you got fired, there is no going back to the Hunting Blades for you" the teen mage crossed her arms.

"N-no, I had been planning in leaving for a while."

"Oh, really? Well whatever you say" said Yuri.

"So, uh, let's get going."

"Well, I'm glad you're staying with us, Karol" said the pink haired teen.

"That goes double for me" added the blond jinchurikki.

"Anyway, what do you think they're going with such a large contingent?" asked the former knight.

"Yeah, if they wanted to take out that monster we saw, one person would've been enough" followed Estelle.

"This could mean there's something else ahead that will need a large group for whatever they're after" said the Uzumaki.

"This is actually the first time I've ever seen so many guild members gathered in one place."

"Really?" asked the princess.

"Yeah, a lot of members are loners they tend not to travel in groups. And the chief being here is out of the ordinary, too."

"Curiouser and curiouser…." said the Mordio.

"Want to…follow them and see what they're up to?"

"Since we're here we should take the chance" said the blond shinobi.

"Nah, that sounds interesting but I'm going to keep going" said the long haired swordsman.

"You and Naruto are looking for members of the Blood Alliance, after all. Right….?" said the pink haired healer.

"_If the Hunting Blades are here too, then maybe…They're after a monster. An even stronger monster that can't be taken down with the fatal strike, that will explain why they're so many guild members in the same place" _the blond knew this couldn't be ignore even if they were looking for another guild that wasn't here.

"Yeah, I don't want to worry about two guilds. One is more than enough!"

They left the area going back to the way they came, wanting to check others places they have been to. Naruto made sure they weren't watching as he summoned a shadow clone.

"I want you to check on those guild members and find out what they're looking for. But don't let them see you."

"Right!" the cloned gave a nod as he jumped towards the guild's direction running through the water.

"_Yuri won't be happy if he finds out I decided to keep tabs on them. Better that he doesn't find out…."_

* * *

(Skit title: Sibling Relationship)

Naruto, Estelle and Rita are present.

Estelle: Rita why are you always mean to Karol?

Rita: because he's a little runt. Trying to touch blastia like they were toys, they're not!

Naruto: heh heh….

Rita: what are you laughing at?

Naruto: I'm just wondering at the way you treat him. It kinda looks like you act as an older sister to Karol.

Rita: older sister….? What are you talking about?

Estelle: I think Naruto means that you see Karol like a little brother.

Rita: tch yeah right. He is not my brother and I don't see him nothing like that. He's just a scary brat, childish and stupid.

Naruto: there you go again, you talk as the nagging older sister.

Rita: we're not related damn it!

Naruto: I know that but the way you guys act around the other is the same as a relationship between little brother and older sister.

Estelle: a sibling relationship, that's so cute.

Naruto: yep, Rita scolds him, hits him, annoy him and call him names. But in the end she cares for him like an older sibling will care for his younger sibling.

Rita: enough with the whole I care for Karol like a brother.

Karol arrives.

Karol: guys what's up?

Rita: nothing that concerns you! You little runt!

She leaves.

Karol: um…did I say something wrong?

Naruto: nah, Rita is being Rita.

Karol: sure whatever that means. She treats me mean and always bothers me, but I wonder. Maybe this is what a younger sibling feels like when being bag by his older sibling.

Estelle: *giggles* it sure is a good thing Rita isn't here to hear you.

Naruto: right!

* * *

(Time skip)

The party traveled to more rooms finding more gald and other necessary items. They reached new locations thanks to the warp blastia, which it was kind of fun to be traveling in an invisible bubble. The monster beating was getting easy, especially when Yuri learned the fatal strike after a couple of battles. Eventually Naruto managed to learn the deadly move using a kunai the others were really impressive that it took both of their companions a couple of fights to learn it. It was proof they were very skilled using their weapons, Yuri as a swordsman and the Uzumaki as a handler of the projectile weapon. After traveling down a spiral like stairway they took entered a chamber, that's when things became bad. The party has suddenly stopped as they felt their bodies were in a terrible shape, they felt all kinds of conditions. The felt dizzy, like they were running out of air to breathe, nauseous it's like they were under of some horrible sickness.

"Wh-what's up?! I feel kind of sick all of the sudden."

"You're not the only one Karol, there's something about this place" said Naruto failing to breathe properly.

"_Kurama what's going on?"_

"**This is cause of the aer in this area. It's quite strong. Looks like your mage mate was correct about high dense aer being effective on people…."**

"_Why are you calling Rita mate?" _

"Even someone as dense as you can feel it" said the teen mage trying to breathe.

"Who are you calling…Wait, does this mean you can feel it, too?"

"Ugh, what a feeling" Yuri was in the same boat just like Estelle and even Repede.

"Yuri…Estelle, too?"

"We all can feel it. This place here has high dense aer. That's why we're feeling sick."

"Yes, that's true. High concentration of aer is very harmful to people and monsters alike. But if it was dense enough…We should be able to see it" replied the Mordio.

"See aer? Is that true?" asked the pink haired healer.

"If the aer is very strong, yes we can see it. The stronger it is the more harmful it will be on us."

"If a monster attacked us right now, I don't think I'd be up to it" said the former Hunting Blade member.

"Saying stuff like that is the best way to attract monsters, you know" said the former knight.

Estelle has had about enough as she collapsed on her knees but Yuri caught her in time, gently placing his arm around her waist. She smiled at him trying to catch her breath but the dense aer was really affecting her.

"Yuri….!"

"If you're going to keel over, couldn't you do it in the middle of a crowded city street? I can't be expected to be there to catch you every time."

"Yeah, you can't always be her knight in shining armor" Naruto gave a grin wanting to tease him.

"Nope, that's Flynn's job."

"Flynn…." the pink haired princess wondered why he will bring the blond knight in this situation, she got up facing everyone.

"Y-yes, thank you. I'm still doing okay."

"What is that?" the blond jinchurikki gasped.

The entire room was now being filled with small light green colored spheres coming from the ground.

"It is aer!" Rita was surprised though she expected her assistant was correct.

"You were right we can actually see it!" Estelle was as shocked as the mage.

"No way! We can see aer!" Karol followed thinking aer was always invisible to the naked eye.

"I read it on a book too. Like Rita said high dense aer can be bad for the human body, and it depends on the high level of density it has very negative effects on the body" said the pink haired teen.

"That's why we're feeling sick" said the whiskered blond.

"It made you pass out at the Quoi Woods, too" said Yuri.

"Really? Wow" the Mordio didn't expected to hear high density of aer at such place.

"Maybe we should get out of here."

"But we still haven't made sure if the mercenaries are here or not" said Estelle.

"I guess that's true, but…."

"I don't think they're here. But I think we can risk leaving, who knows how worse we'll get if we continue staying here" said the blond shinobi.

"Let's keep moving."

"Rita what are you doing?" Naruto went to the mage who was checking some kind of control panel.

"It looks like this blastia is linked to the door."

"Really? Then it's the key to opening it."

"How do we open it?" asked the former guild member.

"It seems we have to carefully put together the symbols to form the right phrase."

"Wouldn't it be faster to break it?" asked the former knight.

"That's not a good idea. What if the door stops working?"

"You will also anger Rita, and that's not wise" said the blond.

"That too" she eyed the swordsman but gave a smile when she gazed over at her assistant.

"Hey, something's coming out of it."

So should we just put some letters in here?" the Mordio was in thought.

"Hey, didn't we pick up some odd pieces of paper?"

"Actually, come to think of it…Could this be a clue to the passcode?" said Estelle.

"That's it! Karol you're a genius the clues we found while exploring the city. I have them all" he handed the strange pieces of paper to the mage.

"Worth a shot to try" she gave a nod.

"Seems we need to use our mind to get an answer. Let's look at the paper again" said the swordsman.

"Naruto help me with the paper."

"Got it…."

"What about me?"

"Yuri, I don't trust you. You suggested destroying the control blastia, who knows what else you might have in mind.

"Sorry Yuri" said the Uzumaki.

"Okay, you two get to work. I hope we don't collapse from the dense aer by the time you two are done."

Naruto and Rita were concentrating on deciphering the clues they found. Slowly each work was revealing a letter until they managed to make the word" Light" as the first pass code. Minutes later they uncovered the second passcode" Sky" and finally it didn't took them that long to decipher the third and final passcode" Sphere". Soon they started putting the codes in order they found the passcodes. Rita has taken a moment to gaze at her blond assistant he looked so focus and concentrated. He was doing a good job and these were the moments she was happy to have named him the position. Her cheeks have heat up a little and her heart beating faster, the feeling of butterflies in her stomach soon followed. She has stopped herself as they input the codes in the correct order it was success when the large door before them opened.

They entered and their eyes widened feeling the strong aer, no doubt this is where the high dense of aer was coming from. Above the large room stood a blastia core it was quite big compared to its regular size, it was colored light green and it was covered by a spinning spike ornament. The core was releasing a strong barrier and above it looked like liquid was being suspended from the air. The party was in awe at the sight especially Rita, but it was the first time she has seen a core of this size. She remembered the damaged core she has checked back at Ehmead Hill and Nor Harbor no doubt both were the same structure.

"That water is…floating?" Karol believed it was really water.

"It looks like that blastia is causing it" said Yuri.

"_I wonder if that core is what pops mentioned. An apatheia…." _Naruto couldn't get his eyes off the oversize core.

"And probably this strange feeling as well…." said Estelle.

"Huh? He's similar to the ones at Ehmead Hill and Capua Nor."

"Is it broken….?" asked the youth.

"When a blastia breaks, it loses its ability to take in aer. There's no way it would get like this" explained the Mordio.

"So…What's going on?" asked the pink haired healer.

"I don't know…What could he be trying to do?"

"Well you better think of something Rita. I don't know how long we can remain here, the feelings seems to be getting worst" said the Uzumaki.

"W-was that a monster?" the princess saw something below.

"M-m…monster….!" Karol gasped seeing the giant creature below the barrier the core was forming.

"Take it easy…You're not feeling well. And there aren't any doctors around here" Yuri wanted to calm down the former guild member hearing his panicking tone.

"This is a different type of barrier blastia" said the blond shinobi noticing the design.

"Huh….? But…But…Uaaah….!"

"Karol take it easy! The monster isn't a threat it's trapped because of the barrier."

"The barrier's gonna fail….?"

"Don't worry Naruto's right. This is a reverse barrier blastia" said the mage.

"Reverse barrier….?" The long haired swordsman has obviously never heard of it.

"It's a powerful type of blastia for holding monsters. He won't get out there any time soon. But the aer here, this isn't normal."

"A reverse barrier shouldn't be releasing this much dense aer" followed the jinchurikki.

They heard a loud bang the monster was trying to get out from its prison.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…." said the former knight.

"It's starting to disappear….!" now Karol was really panicking.

"Rita?!" Estelle saw her running towards a blastia.

"Right I'm coming too!" Naruto followed her.

"Calm down…I'll have it fixed in no time…."

"I'll help…."

Repede started barking and Naruto knew why. Just when he and the teen mage were about to get to the blastia's controls mechanism, they had some unwanted company waiting for them. The whiskered blond glared at the three members of the Hunting Blades Clint, Tison and Nan. The Uzumaki figured out that things might get complicated for them they might end up fighting Karol's former guild members if they wanted to get through and fix the barrier. If they didn't, the barrier will dissolve leaving for the giant monster below to escape and that will be real bad.

"Now who're the numbskulls that decided to go and ignore our friendly warning?" said Tison.

"Sorry. None of us here are nice enough to take your" friendly" warning seriously" said Yuri.

"Humph…You don't say…Well now, if it isn't that run Karol who got his sorry butt cut from the team. The aer must be affecting 'em. It looks like pretty thick over there."

"_Damn it, we can't stay here for too long" _Naruto turned to the group they looked like they could collapse especially the youth and Estelle.

"That's just what we want. You all just sit tight and behave yourselves. We're only interested in taking out this big brute" said Clint.

"That's your reason….? Don't be stupid! You're going to risk everyone's lives just so you can fight that monster!" the blond shinobi glared at the Hunting Blades leader.

"It doesn't stand a chance against the Hunting Blades" said the leader of the guild.

"You sure talk big. Taking care of a pet is a big responsibility, you know. Don't go abandoning him for someone else to take care of" said the long haired swordsman.

Suddenly the dragon rider arrived and attacked the blastia with her spear. The attack has eventually destroyed it, Rita wasn't happy seeing the armor stranger again as well as destroying the precious blastia core.

"Him again!"

"_So it was this blastia core the one she mentioned to go after next" _thought the blond.

With the destruction of the core the barrier along with the dense aer disappeared.

"Phew…Hey…I feel better…." said the happy princess.

"No blastia, no dense aer" said the Uzumaki.

"Th-the barrier's down!" shouted Karol.

"Okay, now you can panic" sweat dropped the blond.

"Of course! That dragon freak broke the blastia! You're dead freak! Dead!"

The dragon rider decided to stay as she has gazed over at Naruto she wanted to aid him but also to defend the monster. With the barrier downed the giant monster was free, it emerged wanting to attack the first people that were in its sight, in this case the Hunting Blades. Clint was the first to attack unleashing a barrage of attacks with his long sword he enjoyed it watching the creature get hurt.

"Yeah, that's it. Show me some anger. Show me what a monster's like! Now I'm gonna mop the floor with you!"

Her dragon charged an attack firing it at the guild.

"Looks like he wants the first piece of the action Clint, well come and get some, then?!" said Tison.

Nan threw her boomerang but the dragon rider dodged it Tison ran to the wall getting high enough to get on the dragon and attacked her.

"Don't you dare!" Naruto shouted as he used a flying kick hitting the guild member sending him back to the ground.

"Naruto…." Rita stood in shock as she witnessed her assistant defend her enemy.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she followed getting angry.

The Dreaded giant made a strong move that shook the entire place making the party to fall. Naruto jumped back from the dragon rider after protecting her. He could've sworn he heard her say" thank you" or maybe he couldn't hear clearly because of the loud growl from the giant monster.

"Damn, if we lose our balance."

"Yuri I'm with you!" the Uzumaki got next to him ready to him against the giant creature.

"I've never seen anything like it before" said Estelle getting up.

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh!" pretty clear Karol was too scared to fight the monster.

"I guess we gotta take care of someone else's pet" the former knight has unsheathed his sword.

Naruto used another of his magic lens looking at the information of the dreaded giant. He took notice it was mainly weak against fire and wind, aside that he was strong on the other elements. The monster unleashed its tails attack as the two dodged it Yuri charged at it ready to attack.

"Fang strike, shining fang!"

"My turn!" the Uzumaki charged his friend's attacks made contact with the creature.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" he grinned as the ten clones went for the attack.

"Palm strike, spin kick!"

"Palm strike, beast!"

"Here's my rasengan!"

The attacks landed on their target and more attacks followed. Yuri grinned spotting Repede ready to fight, he used crescent strike and sonic dog, he followed it up with punishing fang before joining both males.

"That's a good dog Repede."

"You think he will miss a fight?"

"I'll fight too" Estelle arrived she gasped as the dreaded giant used another tail attack.

"Time for some quick defense, cavalry!"

Everyone got the defense boost for a short period of time they were able to take attack without receiving too much damage. They resumed their attacks as fire balls hit the creature growling in pain it was one of the elements considered its weakness. The blond shinobi turned to Rita who has joined them the teen mage started casting for another spell.

"You're not going anywhere, stalagmite!"

Dreaded giant was stabbed by the sharp rock pick from below. Though it wasn't that effective since earth was one of its strength elemental attributes, it will take something stronger than that to stop it.

"Hey guys! My foot is stuck on a hole! I can't get it off!" Karol was having problems trying to join the fight.

"Then stay there!" said the annoyed Mordio.

"Come on help me!"

"Sorry Captain, looks like you will have to wait until we're done dealing with the little pet."

"No fair!"

As they continued to fight the dreaded giant, something was awakening in Naruto. The blond shinobi felt a strong power coming from his bohdi blastia, it was the same feeling when he equipped it and when he fought for the first using it at Halure. It meant a new power was being brought, or more precise he was about to learn a new arte. He used spin kick one more time and that's when it the bohdi blastia reacted.

"Triple kick!"

The three consecutive kicks the giant creature as he lunge another attack which his blastia reacted again.

"Sonic fist!"

The dreaded giant was sent away by the strong arte as the group stood in awe at the blonds new learned artes. The others resumed their assault on the creature while Yuri got serious in the matter.

"I'll blow you away!" he activated over limit.

"Look out its attacking!" shouted the blond.

The dreaded used it's bite attack and strong arms, the party were quick enough to avoid them. Luckily his moves were slow given them enough time to dodge them.

"All out now!" said the former knight.

"Star stroke!"

"Fire ball!"

"Palm strike, triple kick and beast!"

"Azure edge, Cerberus strike, crushing eagle, fang strike, shining fang!"

"Woof woof!"

"_It's not fair, I want to fight too" _the stuck Karol was crying comical tears.

They resumed followed with his shadow clones once more. Naruto's attacks were getting faster and for some reason he felt a tremendous power that it was being build up from the inside. Then he remembered Rita's explanation on the over limit and Yuri's stoo, this power building in him was happening because the more he was attacking. This was his fighting spirit and he felt it, it has reached its peak he concentrated trying to tap into that power that it was being given by the blastia he was using. As he dodged another attack, his cerulean eyes widened feeling he knew how to release it.

"This is it! No holding back!"

The party was in awe as the Uzumaki's body was being covered by strong currents of wind. They had no idea what just happened but it was good news for them and bad for the dreaded giant.

"Naruto he's…." started Estelle.

"It must be his over limit. He finally unlocked it" followed Yuri.

"It's different from the usual look" Rita took notice immediately.

"_Wind aer is coming out of his body it must be his special element." _

The whiskered blond went full force attacking the giant creature endlessly. It gave a painful cry since wind was another element it's weak to, Yuri and the others joined in wanting to aid the blond shinobi. The dreaded giant has been sent knocked to the ground before it got back up. They were ready to continue fighting it until it stood still he gazed at Estelle and the others. They were shocked as it turned its back and started walking away leaving. Yuri's over limit was gone just like the jinchurikki they stood a little shocked that the monster was actually running away from the fight.

"Should we go after it….?"

"**Naruto let him go. He's giving up. He says the dense aer from this place drove him mad. That was the reason why he started attacking. The beating you and your companions gave him brought him back to his senses…He also says he doesn't want to be affected by the poison."**

"_Poison….? What poison?" _

"**Don't know, he wasn't being specific…."**

"We made it" Estelle gave a sigh of relief.

"What about Karol?" asked Rita.

"Yeah what about me?!" shouted the annoyed youth his foot was still stuck in the hole.

"You're pitiful" Nan came and helped the former guild member from his small predicament.

"Nan…you saved me" his eyes were shining.

"You're life wasn't in any danger. You're wrong" she walked away before taking a glance at him.

"_Looks like I was right after, she really cares for Karol" _

Suddenly a dead monster fell behind them.

"There ain't a monster alive that wasn't born to be my punching bag" said Tison.

"Master! It's too dangerous" Nan returned to Clint's side.

The leader of the Hunting Blades glared at the dragon rider who was gazing over at Yuri's group. He wasn't happy with the fact that she managed to fend himself against him and his guild. This was the perfect chance to have payback, even if his grudge isn't with humans but with the monsters. However the dragon rider crossed the line when he attacked his guild, sticking his noses where they don't belong. Now that he has lowered his guard he couldn't refuse such opportunity to take him down, he already knew which attack to use to finish him. He raised his long sword ready to use the fata strike on the stranger clad in white armor. Naruto's eyes widened spotting the guild leader about to attack his friend.

"Watch out!"

The dragon rider gazed at the strong waved Clint has released but it was too late, she won't be able to dodge it on time. Then it looked like time has stood still until the harsh reality came, her eyes widened in pure shock. Yuri and everyone from the group was as shock, even Nan who has seen everything. Naruto has jumped as high as he could and he was successful to take the fatal strike, saving the life of the female in white armor. Rita gasped in horror watching her blond assistant's body was in blood from the attack. Then time went back to normal as the Uzumaki's body started falling about to hit the solid ground.

"Naruto!" shouted the worried sick Mordio.

"Oh no Naruto!" followed Estelle.

"He won't survive the fall!" Yuri ran towards him, attempting to catch him.

Nobody expected that the dragon rider has flied to his rescue. She caught the blond and just like that she took off from the underground chamber, flying away with the whiskered jinchurikki. The party stood in shock at what just happened, thinking it was all a dream, that's what they were all thinking. But once they realized it wasn't their whiskered blond companion wasn't here, he was rescued by the dragon rider but he was also kidnaped by the same person whom he has saved her life. By now the Hunting Blades we're gone not wanting to stay another minute. Rita was the first to react watching the direction the dragon rider took off with her blond assistant she has fallen on her knees not wanting to admit he was gone.

"Naruto…No…." she felt anger but she also felt grief tightening her fists.

"Naruto!"

The ceiling started shaking meaning it was going to collapse, they didn't had time to stay here and think about what to do next.

"The ceiling is not gonna hold" said the pink haired teen.

"The Hunting Blades are gone. We should leave too" said Yuri.

"What about Naruto?! We can't just leave him!" said the worried mage.

"Nobody said anything about leaving him and besides, it looks like he was taken out of here. We won't be able to worry about him if we get crushed when this place collapses."

"Naruto…." she glared thinking about the dragon rider.

* * *

(Skit title: Naruto… Kidnapped?)

Rita is only present.

Rita: first he destroys blastia, and then he kidnaps my assistant. Argh! That dragon freak is going to pay dearly for this! I will never forgive him for as long as I leave!

Yuri arrives.

Yuri: whoa, calm down. You have to let out some steam.

Rita: I can't calm down I am so angry with that dragon freak! How the hell does he think he is capturing my assistant like that?!

Yuri: I don't think he kidnaped Naruto. It's more like he saved his life there was no way he was going to survive that fall unconscious. If he hadn't caught him in time he would've been dead right now.

Rita: stop saying stupid things! *eyes softening* Don't you think…That dragon freak might try something like that?

Yuri: I don't think so. You have to think clearly if he wanted Naruto dead don't you think he wouldn't have bothered saving him?

Rita: what if he's planning to sell him out to the Knights? Naruto is a wanted criminal and his bounty is as high as yours!

Yuri: I also think that won't happen. You're forgetting the dragon rider is being hunted by the Knights it's not just the Hunting Blades. Why would he bring Naruto to Flynn if he's eventually going to get arrested? It doesn't add up.

Rita: damn it! I hated him I hated that dragon freak so much. How dare he take Naruto from me?!

Estelle arrived.

Estelle: Rita please you have to try and calm down. Don't worry we'll search for Naruto, we're not going to abandon him.

Rita: never…I would never abandon him….

Yuri: even if we don't have a clue where to start searching. The dragon rider could be anywhere by now.

Rita: we'll search everywhere if it means we'll find him!"

* * *

(Time skip)

They party was about to leave the ruined city and neither of them looked well. For starters Naruto's abduction at the hands of the dragon rider has taken a big toll on the group. Yuri wasn't that bothered but it did worried him for the blonds sake, he was more annoyed he will have to waste time searching for him instead of searching for the Blood Alliance and the aque blastia core. In addition he was frustrated the guild of mercenaries wasn't in Caer Bocram, meaning they pretty wasted their time here. Estelle was worried for the blond but she tried to keep a positive that everything will be fine and they'll be able to find him, while Karol was in the same boat too. The only one who has taken it very hard was Rita the teen mage looked so worried while she was boiling in anger on the inside at the dragon rider. As they were reaching the entrance where they first came, it was being blocked by Cumore and two knights making Repede growl at the person who arrested Yuri and Naruto at the capital.

"Ah, the common rabble. So I've finally found you. That's far enough."

"You lackeys must have had a lot of time on your hands if you crossed the ocean just to see us" said the former knight.

"Humph…You're in no position to talk down to the likes of me" replied the upper class knight.

"Now Princess, right this way."

"….." Estelle took a step back not wanting to go with him.

"Huh? What does he mean" princess"?" asked a confused Karol.

"The princess standing right here in front of us" said Yuri.

"Y-Yuri…But how did you….?"

"What? Estelle's a princess?" the youth didn't had a clue of her identity.

"As suspected as much myself" replied Rita obviously still feeling angry with a certain person for kidnaping her assistant.

"And I'm sure Naruto figured it out too" added the long haired swordsman.

"Rita…You…too?"

"W-wait, you gotta be kidding…."

The pink haired teen gave a sigh, now that the secret was out she didn't had to pretend to be a regular noble. She walked over to Cumore if she does agree to return to Zaphias she wanted the safety of her friends, not to mention there was still Naruto who was missing.

"And what will happen to my friends?"

"Why? They'll be drawn and quartered for abducting a member of the royal family, of course."

"Please wait, I wasn't abduct—"

"Ah, what a mouthy young lady you are. This way, please!"

"We don't have time to deal with this guy. We have to find Naruto" Rita was getting inpatient.

Cumore unsheathed his sword pointing to the rest of the group.

"Now die like the flies you are!"

"Arrest the culprit Yuri Lowell, Naruto Uzumaki and his accomplices."

Cumore gave a frown spotting Leblanc, Boccos and Adecor arriving while Yuri sighed, this is the last thing they needed more trouble.

"Gah you. The Schwann Brigade….!"

"Just a minute! This prize catch is mine! I won't let you take him from me that easily!"

"Catch? Our duties are not to be carried out in the fashion of a hunt" replied the Brigade leader.

"Humph…."

"Did I not also hear someone mention" dying" earlier?

You did…What is wrong with condemning criminals to their deaths?" said the noble.

Should not criminals be captured and judged in accordance with the laws?"

"Humph…I suppose I can let you have these little worms" he sheathed his sword walking away with his knights following him.

"If it isn't Schwann, it's Flynn these upstart commoners are so full of themselves. Even the Commandant…."

"_He's one to talk" _thought the long haired swordsman.

"This way, Your Highness. Do watch your step" said Leblanc.

"Um, but I…."

"Yes, right this way!" said Boccos.

"Arrest them in the name of Captain Schwann!"

"Okay, Yuri Lowell gang. It's curtains for you, I say. Hmm…Sir I do say, Naruto Uzumaki seems to be missing" said Adecor.

"What? Uzumaki is missing?" he went to the group.

"Where's Naruto Uzumaki?"

"You won't find him here" said the former knight.

"….." Rita was tightening her fists at the mentioned of the blonds name she was so worried it was killing her.

"B-but I haven't done anything!" said Karol.

"Don't hurt them! I beg you…."

Estelle don't worry."

"Yuri" she got worried.

Eventually they didn't fight back and instead they surrendered to the Knights. They have all be handcuffed while Rita was cursing demanding to let her go because of her status, hiding her reason to search for her blond assistant. Yuri just sighed this couldn't get any worse, first they lost the lead of the Blood Alliance, then their whiskered companion goes missing because of the dragon rider and now this. Once again his cursed bad luck has strike again. However it wasn't that bad after the long trip they took they weren't going to take them back to the capital, but probably somewhere else in the Tolbycia continent. Leblance was ready to take the prisoners as he looked above.

"Sir Schwann well shall take these undesirables to Heliord."

High above stood Captain Schwann he only raised his hand at him ordering him to proceed.

"All members, fall out!"

* * *

**To be continued**

**Yay! The first chapter of the New Year has been finished and on my birthday too. Current status of the story 14,436 hits, 155 reviews, 143 favorites, 116 follows and 2 C2 communities. Thank you so much for all the reviews and adding the story to follows and favorites. On a side note poor Naruto what terrible time to get separated from Yuri and the gang, what will happen next? I will see you all next time farewell!**

**The artes Naruto learned are: sonic fist, triple kick and over limit (wind barrier).**

Next time: a new adventure in search for blastia


	11. A new adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco, Namco Tales studio and obviously founder Hideo Baba-sama.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

(Kurama speaking through Naruto)

* * *

Chapter 11 A new adventure: in search for blastia

(Location: somewhere in a mountain region Tolbycia continent Terca Lumireis)

Naruto has slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the dark sky, night has fallen obviously. His nose caught the scent of something burning turning his gaze there was a camp fire. The blond shinobi started recalling the events that recently took place remembering when he arrived at the fallen city of Caer Bocram with his traveling friends. They have traveled to where a barrier blastia was keeping a giant monster prisoner and how it was releasing dense aer. Their encounter with the Hunting Blades and their battle against the dreaded giant leading to the appearance of the dragon rider destroying the blastia removing the high dense aer, it finally came to him. Remembering the last thing before everything wet black, or he's passing out. The blond jinchurikki has taken a fatal strike trying to protect the dragon rider, she was his friend he wasn't going to let any harm come to her. Regardless of her actions in destroying blastia which it was wrong.

His cerulean eyes widened taking notice at his surroundings, aside the camp fire. He got up noticing the terrain he was on a top of a mountain. Now that was crazy, he didn't have a clue how he has gotten here. Checking on his chest he was shirtless, there was a large bandage around the wound he got from taking the strong attack from the guild leader Clint. Getting hit by fatal strike was a real pain, like getting cut by a giant blade. A small growl caught his attention and turned to see the dragon that his new friend uses to ride, resting not too far from his position. Now it made sense where he was, not exactly where but he knew who was here and who the one that treated his wound was. At least he knew he was in safe hands and not capture by the Knights or someone else who can be an enemy. The only thing that bothered him is he was no longer with his friends, namely Yuri and Rita. Knowing the Mordio she must be very angry that he was gone, again.

"You're finally awake."

The Uzumaki smiled, the dragon rider got next to him she touched his bandage chest and gave a nod.

"Looks like you're almost healed. I'm impressed at your fast healing recovery."

"Yeah…It's a special ability I have…."

"**You can thank me later…."**

"You're out of danger. I thought you weren't going to make it when you took that attack. That was before I witnessed you're self-healing in process. When I landed here you only had a couple of small wounds, nothing an apple gel can handle."

"Heh heh…We really have to stop meeting like this" he chuckled.

"What were you thinking dear?"

"I couldn't let that attack hit you-"

"So it was better for you to get hit by it instead? That was quite reckless of you. It's getting tiresome you're helping an enemy you don't even know."

"You're not my enemy, but my friend. As for the not knowing you part, how about if we start now? Some introductions will be fine. I'm Naruto Uzumaki happy to meet you!"

The female in white armor didn't replied. Instead she has removed her helmet revealing her face to the blond shinobi. His cerulean eyes widened the first thing he noticed her long pointy ears followed by her amethyst colored eyes and her blue hair, it was very long. It was tied on a single oversize bum, and then tied to two long pony tails reaching all the way to her legs she was also wearing a pair of sky blue hair ornaments which kept holding her hair that way. Naruto had to blushed because she was gorgeous a truly attractive woman looking in her late teens, though she wasn't normal person because of her ears but he didn't care. Then the physical of her ears did ring a bell when he remembered reading a book from the library of Aspio, speaking of beings with the same looking ears. She has smiled at him and her smiled didn't showed any evil intentions but pure kindness, the same qualities a friend will show.

"It's Judith."

"H-happy….I…to meet you…Judith…." he has stuttered feeling so stupid.

"**I have never said this before of a human, or whatever she might be. But she's really good looking." **

"_You can say that again."_

"What's wrong dear? You sound like you're sick" a grin has formed on her lips.

"_She can call it that all right…."_

"**That has a double meaning."**

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"**You really took out after your perverted teacher" **the demon fox gave a grin.

"_It's nothing like that!" _

"Am I that good looking that it leaves you speechless?" her grin was of pure amusement.

"What….?" He was shocked not expecting her to say.

"Don't try to hide it I know I'm quite attractive. The reason I wear this armor is to keep my skin and my body protected. I want to keep them in perfect state so I can attract cute boys like you" she gave him a wink.

"What….?" He has blushed at her comment.

"**So bold and straight forward…I like her." **

"_You're not helping here."_

"**But she's truly one of a kind." **

The blond jinchurikki ignored the fox's comment trying to compose himself while the beauty before him kept her grin.

"Look I…I'm sorry okay. I didn't-"

"Oh no don't apologize. I don't mind that you think I'm attractive, I'm quite flattered. I hope you're not bothered by it" the dragon rider has given him a sweet smile.

"N-no no I'm fine with it if you're fine with it" he was still blushing because she called him cute.

Judith erased her grin thinking she has done enough teasing, for now. She picked up the blonds shirt and vest and handed the pieces of clothing to him. Though she will keep by herself when she undressed the upper part of his body she really like what she saw, his muscular chest was nice even if it wasn't that muscular it was very fine with her. In truth the very muscular male wasn't exactly her type, most of those men have those bodies only to show off, but in truth she prefer her type of man to be average and the whiskered blond next to her was a perfect ten in her book.

"Here, now that you're fully healed you can put them on. Though I prefer that you stay like that, I don't mind staring at your nice chest" once more her playful grin has appeared she couldn't help but tease him again.

"T-thanks…." He was blushing madly accepting his upper clothes.

"**She's a teaser indeed. She's probably the kind of woman that would like to get tease. Naruto tease her.**

"_Are you crazy?! She's kill me!" _

"**No she won't. Girls her type likes to get tease, try it. Tease her back."**

"_O-okay…."_

"And I don't mind staring…someone as hot as you" he replied in a low tone.

"Huh? What was that dear?" she heard him the first time but she wanted him to say it again.

"I said I don't mind staring at someone as hot as you" he mumbled a little louder.

"Did you just say I'm hot?"

"Um…." He turned pale seeing her expression.

"_Damn it Kurama this is your fault!"_

"**You just have to tell her she's hot. A simple" you're beautiful" will be more acceptable." **

"What I meant is the campfire is hot! Yeah, it's hot heh heh. I haven't said something like that…."

"I'm pretty sure I heard you saying I'm hot" the beauty crossed her arms with a serious expression.

"N-no it's nothing like that! You heard wrong!" he chuckled nervously.

Judith stood with the same expression until she couldn't hold it anymore, she started laughing. Naruto blinked clueless to what was going on as his comment was funny. He called her hot, and then she got serious as she didn't like the compliment and now she's just laughing. Maybe she wasn't going to kill him because of his comment, he growled for listening to Kurama. Apologizing to her was the only thing in his head thinking he did wrong in saying such comment, and also he felt like he disrespected her. She was his friend and this wasn't a good sign to keep their friendship active.

"I'm sorry for saying that…."

"It's okay, I'm not angry with you. Thank you for the compliment, I admire you're honesty. It takes a lot of guts to say something like that" she smiled.

"So you're not upset with me in any way?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing, it sounded too good to be true.

"Nope, just flattered…."

"I thought you were going to kill me."

"You can erase your fear dear" she gave a small laugh getting seated next to him.

"Hey wait now I know what you are. Your ears, you're a krityan right? Your people are the ones that created blastia."

"That's correct, you're very knowledgeable."

"I read about your people from a book when I was in Aspio. It's because of you we have blastia."

"…" the krityan beauty's eyes softened like she was lost thinking of a memory.

"What's wrong? You okay?" the Uzumaki got worried at her expression.

"No, I'm okay. Anyway I thank you for protecting me, but don't do anything reckless like that again dear. You might not be so lucky the next time."

"It was a risk I could take because of my healing abilities. I doubt if you were the one who got hurt, you would be the one who wouldn't be so lucky."

"You're quite the caring one aren't you?" she smiled again feeling he was too good to be true.

"I guess heh…I'll do anything for my friends. I will lay my life for them."

"_His tone is filled with determination he's speaking the truth…." _

"Now it's my turn to thank you for treating my wounds" he smiled as an image of Yuri and everyone popped into his head.

"We're even dear. I'm certain now I can rely on you if I run into trouble."

"Oh I haven't forgotten to thank your dragon too. I have to admit he's pretty cool the way he throw that fire ball back there."

"Let me introduce you to him then" she smiled gazing at the dragon resting on his spot.

"Naruto, this is Ba'ul. We've been friends since I was little."

"Nice to meet you Ba'ul!"

The dragon gave a soft growl while Judith smiled gazing back at the whiskered blond.

"Ba'ul is very happy to meet you too. In fact he trusts you quite a lot."

"Oh really….? I didn't have a clue" he scratched the back of his head.

"The reason I hold my attack when we first met is because Ba'ul was against the idea, which I found it strange for him to be thinking like that. Usually he will sense anyone who can be considered a hostile, but he never saw you as one."

"I'm glad he stopped you from attacking me. But how do you know about Ba'ul knowing that?"

"I see no trouble in telling you. Krityans have a special ability to communicating with monsters via telepathy. I can communicate with Ba'ul in my mind."

"Oh, that's pretty cool!"

"_It's kind of the same to what we're doing Kurama." _

"**It's not the same. The only reason you talking to me is because we're speaking from your mindscape. You're not really speaking to me telepathy." **

"I guess there must be a reason why Ba'ul seems to trust you much. But he hasn't told me what that is" she eyed the creature from the corner of her eyes it didn't meant she was going to give up in not asking him.

"_Ba'ul is pretty cool" _the blond jinchurikki gave a smile at the dragon.

The blond shinobi stood in thought before he realized he was thinking about his friends. Yuri and everyone, he already missed them after traveling with them for a while. Suddenly Rita came to his mind, missing her a lot. He didn't like to be apart from the teen mage for too long, it was impossible not to think about the friends he have made in this world. However being with Judith filled some of that void in his heart since the Krityan has already become a good friend of him. He was actually happy spending time with her and Ba'ul too another bond to forge brings him joy being thankful to be here alive. But there was still something bothering him, he hasn't forgotten his new friend was destroying blastia. That was wrong and she was getting in deep trouble with the empire, it was bigger and worse with his and Yuri's case. It was killing him and he needed to know why she was doing this, she was no enemy or bad person what valid reason she has to do for what she's been doing.

The whiskered blond mentally sighed at the predicament he was currently in. Turning his gazed towards the krityan beauty who was smiling at Ba'ul, her smile was innocent. It's like he could read her heart and there was no evil in her, just someone good you can trust and have for a friend. But the fact she was destroying something precious like bkastia she was probably more dangerous than Barbos and the Blood Alliance or the Dark Wings. Not to mention if he supported her he'll be making Rita very angry, the Mordio held blastia to high regards because she has dedicated her life to research of such. Suddenly his eyes have met Judith's amethyst orbs they stood there for a while. It looked like she could read his mind and he didn't mind to stare at her eyes forever, he turned his gaze away from enchanting gaze. As the small silence resumed he wanted to ask her but she will obviously refuse to give her reason for what she's been doing.

"Is there something on your mind Naruto?" she kept her smile.

"I guess…I'm just confused…."

"Confused? About what….?"

"I…Hm, Judith I see you as a good friend and I want to stand by your side through good times and bad. I don't want to lose your trust or your friendship…."

"Why thank you dear, it means a lot to me you feel that way" her smile was clearly she was grateful he was willing to take their" odd" friendship to a stronger level.

"But I…It's just that I don't want to regret my choice. Please Judith I must know, why are you doing this? Why are you flying around the world destroying blastia?"

"…" the krityan gave a soft sigh as she got up.

"Judith….?"

The dragon rider walked over to her pet friend as she started petting him. Now it wasn't that she didn't trust the blond, it was something else behind her silence. Even if she didn't know him that much, she did indeed trust him because of Ba'ul. Her friend since childhood assured her he can be given a high level of trust, and maybe even faith. The problem is she didn't know how to tell him, he will be the first person she will ever tell about it. Since she began her journey she never thought there will be need to tell a living soul about her reason for destroying blastia. But maybe it was worth to tell him, there was no need to keep it hidden from him. She has already seen it with her own eyes what he's capable of doing for his friends, the lengths he's willing to go for those he care about, and she was among those. A smile has spread her lips she petted Ba'ul once more as the creature has told her to tell him if it was all right with her.

"In this world…There exist blastia that is harmful to the environment. It's extremely harmful to the atmosphere and the consequences it creates are catastrophic…."

"Harmful blastia….?" Naruto blinked never hearing something like that.

"How harmful….?"

"It possesses a great danger to every living thing, both humans and monsters. This blastia can destroy our world and everyone living in it. Unless they're taken care off, by destroying it. The blastia I mentioned must be exterminated humans must not use this type of blastia ever, they will only bring death and destruction to what surrounds them."

"Dangerous blastia that can destroy the world…I never heard of something like that. I thought all blastia was helpful, useful and necessary for everyone's survival. It has helped us stay alive and protected I never thought blastia would be such a threat to us all."

"It's not all of them, the harmful blastia I'm referring to is a different type. One that works by a specific type of core…."

"Different type of blastia…Wait, a different blastia. Are you saying blastia like the barrier of Ehmead Hill, or the weather blastia from Capua Nor? Oh wait! The reverse barrier back at Caer Bocram, the aer it was creating was so dense I could barely breathe. Is that the harmful blastia you're talking about?"

"Yes, I have vowed to destroy this dangerous blastia and erase it from this world no matter what. For the survival of everyone in this world, I will not lose…."

The Uzumaki has smiled brightly as he went to the krityan and took her hands he was celebrating or dancing in joy that caught the young beauty off guard.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you-"

"I knew it! I knew your intentions for destroying blastia are good. I just knew you had a good reason for what you were doing. If there really is blastia that dangerous then count me in, I'm helping you!"

"You want to help me?" the krityan was shocked at his comment.

"Why not….? You told me if I can join you."

"Didn't expect you will agree, destroying blastia is very wrong."

"Destroying the harmful blastia isn't wrong. You're trying to save us."

"That may be. But they won't understand as they all see blastia as their reliable source for survival. There are those who will stand to defend it, like your friend. The one, who loves blastia and hates me,"

"You're right. If she finds out I'm helping you, she will kill me. She was so angry when she suspected I tried to protect you at Ragou's palace. If I tell her your reasons are just and true then she will understand why you've been destroying blastia. The only problem, I can't tell her you told me because she won't believe me. I will have to think of a way to make her realize."

"You really want to help me? What about your friends? Aren't you planning in returning to them" she smiled at him feeling grateful for his aid.

"For now I will help you, what other reason you have for taking me away from them?" he gave a smirk.

"Your life was at risk the first thing that came to my mind was to get you somewhere safe. Are you sure you want to do this dear? Don't want to convince you in aiding me."

"Thanks for worrying. But my mind's made up I'm going to help you hunt down blastia. What do you say? Partners….?"

"Partner….? What do you say Ba'ul shall we let him join us?"

The dragon only gave a growl as the krityan beauty smiled hearing his clear answer.

"Looks like you're in Ba'ul has grown fond of you."

"Thanks! I'll do the best I can!"

* * *

(Skit title: Restless part 1)

Naruto: I'm an official of your team Judith, so any ideas where the next blastia to destroy?

Judith: my you're eager to start destroying blastia. How about you start getting some rest first and we'll discuss it all about it tomorrow.

Naruto: right it's pretty late. Why don't you get some rest and you let me do the first watch?

Judith: thanks dear, but I'll be fine. You got and get some rest.

Naruto: I know I'm new, I guess you won't trust me so easily…."

Judith: you got it all wrong dear. The fact Ba'ul trusts you it's enough for me to trust you too. I don't mind taking the ent-I mean the first watch.

Naruto: you sure? Because it's okay I won't mind letting you get some sleep, and besides I'm used of being the first to do the watch when I was traveling with my friends.

Judith: *grinning* but you aren't traveling with your friends are you?

Naruto: oops yeah sorry. Okay I'll hit the sack, I'll try to take over your watch later okay?

Judith: thanks dear, it's good to have a traveling partner aside from Ba'ul.

Naruto: goodnight Judith.

Judith: goodnight….

He leaves.

Judith:…..

Judith: have some sweet dreams for me, Naruto….

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

The pair was ready to leave. Naruto has prepared all of his stuff, ready to depart. As he prepared his gear on his backpack he stood in deep thought. The only thing on his mind was the image of his friends, he sighed it was impossible not to think about them. Yuri and everyone have become so important to him and even it's been almost a day since he got separated from them, he missed them very much. Yuri, Estelle, Karol, Repede and of course Rita thinking of the teen mage made him feel worst. He really hoped they were all right and that they managed to leave Caer Bocram without attracting any unwanted company, namely the Knights. The he wondered how he'll be able traveling with the krityan, that it will be longer than he thinks. If that was the case he was going to grow worried sick not seeing his friends for a while. He went over to his partner still wearing her armor but her helmet was lifted able to see her face, she has boarded her dragon friend by now.

"Ready to go?"

"I can ask now, where's the next harmful blastia?"

"It depends…."

"What do you mean?"

"Ba'ul located several disturbances of aer before arriving here. The closest one is coming northeast, in a nearby town called Shizontania."

"Disturbances of aer….? Is that how you located the blastia?"

"Ba'ul has a special ability to detect any kind of disturbances of aer allowing me to take me to the source that's causing it. The harmful blastia causes such disturbance."

"Wow, Ba'ul is really cool. You're very lucky to have him."

"Yes" she happily smiled agreeing with the blond.

"_You have no idea dear…."_

"I'm kind of excited we're leaving. I always wondered how it feels to ride on Ba'ul" the blond shinobi was smiling like an eager kid ready to open a Christmas gift.

"So eager…Just try not to scream okay dear?"

"Scream….? Why scream?"

The krityan beauty just rolled her eyes not wanting to say another word, he will find out eventually.

* * *

(Time skip)

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Naruto was holding for his dear life grabbing on the dragon's furry skin as he was behind Judith. The feeling of flying fast enough to make anyone lose their lunch was scaring him beyond he could imagine. He thought the feeling was going to be like an adrenaline rush that will make his body tremble with excitement well he was right except for the excitement part. It was a scary experience and that fact he could only hold onto the creature's back didn't help the cause either. It was a good thing he hasn't eaten yet, or he would've lost his stomach as he left their camping site. Judith was her calm usual self, her helmet was still lifted showing her face, she shook her head with a small amused smile gazing behind at the whiskered blond. It has been less than a day since he was officially made her partner and she was already enjoying his company quite, mainly for the reason that she was having a blast watching him freaking out as his first time riding on the dragon.

"How you holding up?"

"What do you think?!" the Uzumaki gave a mean comical expression.

"That's good it's okay to feel that way. You'll get used to ride on Ba'ul."

"I don't think I will ever get used to it. Aahhh! I think I'm going to fall!"

"Calm down and take a deep breath dear. If you're feeling unsure to hold onto Ba'ul, why don't you hold on to me?"

"Okay…I'm just I…I never thought it will be this frightening to fly on a dragon."

She smiled feeling a bit sorry for him, until she felt his arms wrapping around her waist. She turned to the blond who was still scared beyond his mind he was trembling pressing his body with hers. She couldn't help but blush a little this was the closest she has ever had a male this close to hers before. First time for everything considering herself lucky, after all in her own personal opinion the whiskered blond was quite attractive and she also thought he was fun to hang out with. This has been an interesting and good experience to her, because it was the first time she was going to trust a human to work alongside of her on her mission. The only thing she regrets is that she wasn't wearing her armor, wanting to feel the blonds body pressing with her own and feeling the warmth that is emitting from him. She gotten used to travel alone with Ba'ul by her side, but now it was different. It felt so right to have somebody who will watch out for her and she had a feeling Naruto wasn't going to let her down.

"Sorry for bothering you Judith, I'm just scare Ba'ul is really fast."

"I'm not bothered it's understandable if it's your first time flying. I don't mind if you will always have to hold on to me" she smiled hiding her grin.

"I'll hold on to you forever if I have to. I really hope I get used to this."

"_That's very sweet of him, even if he's clueless about it. If that's the case then I hope he doesn't get used to it" _once more she was hiding her grin enjoying the pair of arms wrapped around her and the strong body pressing with hers.

"It doesn't help that we're flying so high either" the Uzumaki didn't even wanted to look down, feeling worse than he already is.

"Just try to relax and remember you're not alone."

"T-thanks Judith….so how long till we reach that town you spoke of?"

"Ba'ul can sense the aer disturbance now we're not that far."

"How can you even be relax when riding Ba'ul?" the jinchurikki finally asked the question.

"You mean why I'm not scared? I got used to riding with him, I've known Ba'ul since I was little."

"Oh, that explains it…."

* * *

(Skit title: Getting along with Ba'ul)

Naruto: you've known Ba'ul that long?

Judith: I've met him when I was six and ever since then we've been inseparable.

Naruto: he's your best friend?

Judith: even today I still ask myself what would be my life without him.

Naruto: great for you, I hope I can become close to Ba'ul like you are with him.

Judith: I have a feeling you will.

Kurama: hm…hah hah hah hah hah hah!

Naruto: _what's so funny?_

Kurama: Ba'ul told me a joke.

Naruto: *sweat dropped* _you're getting along with him just fine. Aren't you going to tell me the joke so I can laugh too?_

Kurama: I won't tell you.

Naruto: _don't be like that tell me!_

Kurama: I won't, the joke is about you.

Naruto: *sweat dropped* _he's making fun of me and Kurama is enjoying himself because of that, at least I know Kurama will be getting along with him no problem. Now I'm starting to wonder if Ba'ul will get along with me._

Judith smiled giving another glance at the frightful blond pressing her tighter. She was confident he will get used to ride the dragon and looks like his fear will disappear soon. In the distance she spotted a city looks like they were about to arrive to their destination, sadly the whiskered blond will let go of her. The krityan stood in deep thought hearing Ba'ul speaking in her mind he told her he could feel the disturbance in the aer it's in a high level. They were in the right place there was definitely a dangerous blastia somewhere in the city, just like the others she has destroyed, harmful to every living being in this world. Soon the creature has slowly descended landing on a field that wasn't far from the town, the krityan couldn't risk anyone seeing her flying companion or the fact she was the dragon rider. Naruto has opened his eyes not wanting to see a thing from the flying, taking noticed they have landed and he couldn't be any more thankful for it. He saw the city far ahead that was engulfed in a barrier blastia.

"Land!" he got off the monster and kissed the ground over joyed it was finally over.

"We're a few miles away from Shizotania. Ba'ul can sense the disturbance somewhere around this town. It's so strong he can't exactly pin point the location of the source."

"So there's a harmful blastia in the city" the Uzumaki stood in thought.

"_But what if that harmful blastia is the barrier….?"_

"**Are you going to go through with this?"**

"_I made up my mind…."_

"**You really believe her?" **

"_If there's blastia that can endanger the existence of every being in this world then I won't hesitate. I'll help Judith destroy all of them and protect this world. I may have failed in protecting mine, but no chance in hell I'm not going to fail protecting this one…." _

"Naruto dear, can you watch for any monsters? I have to prepare to enter the city" the krityan beauty got off the dragon monster

"Sure I'll keep a look out for any monsters."

The blond jinchurikki walked away giving her the time and space to get prepare, which this was probably the first time she was going to visit a city. Because of her mission being her only priority she never took time to visit any town. The whiskered blond went to his back pack checking the items, ingredients and gald he has at his disposal for the moment. Since they were heading to a city might as well check the stores available. Due to their journey at Caer Bocram, with all the gald they found he had plenty to some shopping. New ingredients, weapons and maybe some accessories or equipment was on his list. Then he thought about Judith wondering why she needed time to prepare to go to the city with him, he knew she had a bag of her own but why the secrecy. If she felt like having some privacy then he will gladly comply, but what could she be preparing for? Curiosity was getting the best of him and just when he knew it wasn't his business to put his nose where it doesn't belong.

"I'm done."

"All right!" he looked behind only to have blush the size of a tomato.

Now he knew why she was preparing to go town, well sort of. Judith has removed her white armor completely showing to the blond shinobi of what is her usual choice of clothing. The young krityan was wearing a white vest with a blue top decorated with gold on the sides, which it showed some nice cleavage. A pair of white gloves with blue sleeves, a short blue skirt way above her knees revealing her nice long legs. The skirt had the same gold decorated designs on the sides just like the top area, a pair of decorated gold colored strings with a red ball on the middle of the skirt. On her right thigh a gold accessory holding a sheathed dagger, the short skirt was joined together with a white and gold longer skirt that covered her entire lower half, she also was wearing a pair of blue boots reaching above her ankles with yellow colored looking ribbons as assessor on the boots. Her spear was sheathed on her back with the sheath wrapping from her right shoulder all the way to her back.

The Uzumaki stood in shock and he prayed that he didn't get a nose bleed. The krityan looked amazing giving a new definition to the word" hot". His blushing hasn't stopped and he knew it must've reached all the way to his face right now the most gorgeous woman he has ever laid eyes on was standing right in front of him. It was going to be even harder to be able to talk to her without blushing or stuttering. Judith has given a grin feeling like teasing the blond a little, she slowly gave a 180 degree turn showing him her complete attire. She had no shame in her taste for wearing tight revealing outfits if she looked good in it then she won't hold back on wearing something sexy. It was fun to tease the whiskered blond who looked like he was still in Lala land she shook her head walking to him. She snapped her fingers in front of him waking from whatever impure thoughts he was having. It seems he has woken up making eye contact with the krityan beauty.

"What….?"

"I look that good wearing this, aren't I?"

"Definitely-I mean yeah I guess" he was still blushing.

"Shall we get going to the city?" she smiled enjoying his company quite a lot.

"Y-yeah let's go. But wait, is Ba'ul going to be all right on his own?" he got worried gazing at the dragon.

"Don't worry. Ba'ul can take care of himself, he knows not attract too much attention. Any wandering monster will never find him" she gazed at her flying friend as he took off to safety.

"Okay…."

* * *

(Skit title: Sexy and Dangerous)

Judith: Naruto dear, you've been staring at me for a while.

Naruto: sorry sorry! *blushing* I didn't mean to. I hope you're not angry at me.

Judith: I find it flattery but you should watch where you're going. I won't be held responsible if you trip.

Naruto: right, I can keep my eyes on the front.

Kurama: you're drooling at her and she knows it.

Naruto: _if you won't say something helpful then don't say anything at all…._

Kurama: tease her again you already know she likes it.

Naruto: _anything but that._

Judith: you okay Naruto? You've gotten quiet all of the sudden.

Naruto: *sighs* how can I be okay when you're next to me, I mean what you're wearing you're hot. Uh oh did I say that out loud?! I mean I…Damn it's not what you think….

Judith: why thank you dear. But you really shouldn't be staring at me for too long you. It feels like you're undressing me with your eyes.

Naruto: un…Undressing you with my eyes…No! I-I would never do that! *blushing*.

Judith: *grinning* oh dear Naruto, you're such a naughty boy. You should be punished.

Naruto: heh heh…You're kidding right?

Judith: am I?

Naruto: *laughing nervously* _she's scarier than Rita._

* * *

(Time sikip)

(Location: The City of Dawn Shizontania Tolbycia continent)

Both felt the great feeling as soon as they arrived at the town. The environment was great because it had that spark that it was a perfect place. It wasn't as big as other cities, compared to the capital but it was enough to make you feel welcome. The people were all cheery and they all looked like they were happy to be alive as they walked the streets. Naruto smiled getting nostalgia it was the same atmosphere from the people of Konoha when you walked its busy streets. It was your average town, nothing like Capua Nor this was the brightest of all cities he's been too so far. Though he was still feeling nervous, for every new city he arrives the chances were high the Knights will be patrolling. He hasn't forgotten he was a wanted criminal just like Yuri. So far everything was all right nobody seems to know him the folks looked like they haven't seen his wanted poster. He was safe but the question is for how long, and unlike his krityan companion he didn't had armor that allowing him to hide his face from view.

The Uzumaki has notice a few of the people have given looks to Judith, their expression were filled with curiosity. He thought it wasn't every day a krityan will be walking in their city. Remembering what he read from that book in Aspio, the krityan race chose to leave apart from civilization. Obviously they weren't co-living with people that weren't their own, though he didn't know the book wasn't being very specific to why they chose to live that way. The rest of the people they were all curious knowing immediately his companion wasn't like them, due to the obvious different looking ears. But the blond jinchurikki saw some of the males have given her looks of embarrassment, and some blushing for obvious reasons of her choice of clothing. Her attire really bring attention along with her body, she was a krityan bombshell. The whiskered blond stopped arriving at the many shops available in the town, taking in mind one of the reasons why he chose to come here.

"Time for some shopping, I got plenty of gald to spend."

"How about if we split up….? While you buy what you might need, I'm going to start asking people anything related to aer. See if I can get any leads on that blastia."

"Good idea, I won't take long. So where should we meet?"

"Near the entrance of the city, we'll rendezvous there in one hour."

"One hour, got it!"

The krityan gave a nod as she left heading into the street to the right. As for the blond shinobi smiling taking his wallet ready to spend some gald on supplies. If he finished earlier than he expects he might joined his companion asking people any leads to the harmful blastia they're looking for. But that was easier said than done usually a lot of the people aren't going to have a clue about anything related to aer or anything about a strange blastia that is dangerous. Unless they were scholars or researches with the necessary knowledge, those were the people that can offer the leads they're looking for. These were the times Rita can be very useful, her knowledge was enough to help them find the blastia. But then again, she'll be strangling him because he's helping "the dragon freak" as she calls Judith and she will definitely not giving them any information that will lead to the destruction of a blastia. He gave a sigh before walking to the streets where the shops were located.

* * *

(Skit title: The Journey so far)

Naruto: hard to imagine all of this started when I left Aspio. At first it was a journey to travel around this world and see everything. Then it turned into a journey to retrieve the aque blastia core from the lower quarter, and now it's a journey to help Judith destroy the harmful blastia. I wonder what else will my journey turned to next.

Kurama: a journey to search for ramen maybe.

Naruto: are you trying to be funny, because you failed?

Kurama: just looking at the possibilities, what are the chances of that happening?

Naruto: you know, now that I think about it. It could turn into something like that, me searching all over this world for ingredients to make the best ramen and fighting monsters while I'm at it. Or this could be another quest to save this world from destruction, it could be now that I know that there's blastia that can cause harm to everyone. I've been wondering for so long why I was brought to this world and maybe….

Kurama: maybe what?

Naruto: that I'm supposed to succeed in saving everyone again. Maybe I did wrong in not saving my world and now I was brought here to correct that mistake.

Kurama: you're overthinking things. Let's focus on what can we do now.

Naruto: right, the only thing I can do now is to help Judith find and destroy the dangerous blastia. Thanks Kurama.

Kurama: don't thank me for stating the obvious.

Naruto: I will only focus on the present, what's important is right now.

* * *

(Time skip)

Judith has walked through quite a lot in the town, asking many people about aer. It was just as she thought, neither of them had any idea about it or even a harmful blastia for the matter. This city was completely clueless of what was going on, it made her worried. If the blastia she was looking for was a great danger that Ba'ul couldn't even pick the location of it, due to the large amount of aer it was releasing than the people of this town could end up getting sick without even knowing it. She was in deep thought it can be worse, they could die and the empire isn't probably going to do a single thing. The krityan remained calm running a hand on her hair she was starting to run out of options. Whatever it was she was going to find it here and to think she has never had this kind of problem before. She stopped spotting a potential place to ask questions, she stood near a local bar not the best place to look but it was worth the shot.

As soon as she entered the bar all eyes were on her. Most of the people present were obviously men it was a bar after all. She didn't like the way some were staring at her, as she was a piece of meat. Now she usually likes to tease, flirt and even for someone to tease her back but this wasn't the right time or the place for it. She has ignored everyone walking to the counter where the bartender stood he seemed to be the only person worthy of being ask. A bar was the only place where bandits and lechers would go the most so she was prepared in case things go out of hand. There were some of the people who looked at her with curiosity already knowing she wasn't normal. The krityan got seated on available seat while a group of men were watching her she watched them from the corner of her eye, aware they were planning something. She wasn't worry the only thing she was focusing on is having the right information to find the blastia.

"Anything I can get you Miss?" said the bartender.

"Hit me with the strong stuff" she sweetly smiled at him.

"The strong stuff eh…." He scratched his chin taking a bottle from his selection and poured some on a glass.

"That'll be five hundred gald" he served the glass near her.

"Keep the change" she had some gald saved for a while, she picked up the glass resuming her mission for being here.

"By the way, it may be too much to ask. I hope you can help me with something, if you can provide me with some information."

"What kind of information?"

"Has anything strange has been happening in this city lately? Like change in the weather or in the air."

"Hmm…." The bartender stood in thought.

"Aside from the problem we had with monsters a few months ago, but that has been taken care thanks to the barrier that's been placed in our town. There is something but I don't know if it will help, see it's only a rumor I heard. When you're working in a place like this, you hear the craziest of stories."

"I don't mind if you tell me. I've got plenty of time to spare."

"The rumor I heard there's something going on the outskirts of this city. People have been seeing withered trees, the water of the nearby river to be dirty and some of the traveling merchants got sick after passing through that area. But like I said, it's only a rumor since none of it has been confirmed."

"_Withered trees, polluted waters that must be it and the area he mentioned. Ba'ul couldn't tell me the exact location because the disturbance in aer was higher than usual. That must mean we've must have passed through that area before coming here." _

She smiled at the bartender ready to take a drink at her glass.

"Thank you, you've been much help."

"No problem" he gave a nod leaving to attend another customer.

The krityan took a pulled the glass closer, her eyes widened when the beverage hit her nose trills.

"_That is strong. It's not enjoyable if there's no one to drink it with" _the image of the whiskered blond popped in her head.

She took a small sip finding the drink as strong as she asked for it, realizing she wasn't alone. The group of thugs who have been watching her since she arrived at the bar were standing behind her.

"_No doubt about it. There's a Hermes blastia somewhere around here…." _

"Hey baby" one of the thugs gave a perverted grin.

"….." Judith gave a sigh she had no time for this.

She turned to the group of thugs giving one of her sweet smiles which was fake on the inside she was cranky. This is the last thing she needed being hit on by a couple of drunken jerks. She was aware this was going to happen for coming to a bar, a lot of men who come here are nothing but impolite and perverted idiots. The men were staring at her worse than how Naruto was staring they were all over her undressing her in their eyes. If they're not smart then they will be leaving this place with a few broken bones. Her mission was simple, to come to this city and ask people about any lead that will lead her to her target blastia not to come here and start beating drunken jerks to death. But with the way they were staring at her she could give a crap about her mission just this once, and teach these guys a lesson in manners. Knowing she will get in deep trouble with the law, she could care less. These were the men who are nothing but scum and deserve to get beat up.

"Is there something I can do for you?" she kept her sweet tone.

"I hope you can sweet heart" the thug kept his eyes on her body.

"I've never knew krityans will be so damn good looking" another thug gave a perverted grin.

"You should watch where you're staring. You might lose an eye or tow" Judith kept her sweet tone.

"Really….? That sounds like a threat sweety. Are you threating us?"

"It's not a threat, but a warning. There's a reason why I have this spear" she pointed to her sheathed weapon on her back.

"You look hot not like much of a threat."

"You might be surprised…."

"That's enough! I don't want any fights or arguments in my bar! It was enough when I had that damn knight that kept picking fights! All of you leave now!"

"Says who?" the leader thug glared at the unfazed bartender.

"You heard him, leave" the krityan spoke fixing her hair.

"And who's going to make us?"

It was such a mistake for him to ask as Judith punched the leader sending him away from the group. She cracked her knuckle looking at the group, keeping her smile while hiding a sadistic grin.

"Anyone else disagrees?" she kept her smile.

"You're going to pay for that!"

Another thug lunged as the krityan has quickly taken her spear and hit him on the stomach using the opposite side of the weapon.

"Anyone else….?" She repeated.

"You shouldn't be playing with sharp objects" said another thug.

"Oh I need this so I beat the living hell out of all of you. Depends if you leave now, your choice…."

"You…Damn bitch!" the leader got up glaring at the krityan.

"Get her!"

"_Oh well so much for doing things the easy way."_

Judith kicked and punched two thugs, and she followed using the opposite side of her spear. She had no intention to kill any of these guys since they weren't worth it, they were just pushovers. The rest of the people of the bar watched the sight and some were getting that itch to get involve and aid the thugs. More people lunge at the krityan and she was unfazed by their numbers, resuming fighting them. One by one they were all in the ground and one has used a broken bottle, and he was beaten badly. She hasn't even broken a sweat, yet she felt like a bully beating up a couple of weakling school kids. They weren't a challenge and she almost felt sorry for them, almost. Pretty soon the entire was filled with knockout thugs, once she saw the reminding people of the place had second thoughts on taking her own she lowered her spear. The krityan beauty sheathed her weapon turning to the bartender who was in awe at her fighting skills.

"Sorry for the mess."

"Judith!"

Naruto arrived at the bar only to have his eyes turn to the size of dinner plates at the sight. His cerulean eyes turned from the beat up thugs to the one responsible for this, and that was the krityan who stood before the unconscious men. The blond shinobi sweat dropped not expecting her to do something like this he expected this kind of behavior from Yuri but not from his new krityan companion. Just when he thought nothing bad wasn't going to happen when he made a mental note not to cause trouble while being in this city. He hasn't forgotten he was a criminal with a bounty on his head the last thing he wanted was to bring the attention of the people especially the Knights. He sighed walking to the beauty that was looking as calm and cool like she hasn't done a single thing wrong. Why can't they spend a normal day in a new town without causing trouble or bringing too much attention for themselves?

"Did you do this Judith?"

"They were looking for trouble I had to put them in their place."

"_She's no better than Yuri" _the Uzumaki sighed again.

"We didn't come here to pick up fights. Did you get any valuable information?"

"I think I did" she nodded.

"Damn it" the thug leader got up glaring at the krityan.

"You'll pay for this, no more Mr. nice guy!" he took a dagger.

"He doesn't know when to call it a quits" Judith shook her head.

"Now I'm sure we can talk things out. This has been nothing but a misunderstanding" said the blond jinchurikki wanting to prevent conflict.

"I'll kill you both!"

"Step aside Naruto dear, I'll handle him" the krityan beauty reached for her spear.

"We can't stay here for too long or-"

"Nobody move!"

Everyone in the bar gasped as two peopled entered the place not looking happy. There were two girls in their early twenties both looked the same physically making them twins. They had long red hair tied on a pony tail with yellow eyes, what made Naruto turned pale was their attire. Both twins were wearing armor going with a dress type blue uniform along with a cape. No doubt to the whiskered blond they were knights and he knew this was going to happen. Because of the commotion caused by the fighting obviously enforcers of the law will arrive to put an end to the party. They knew his information and how he looked like from the poster they were going to arrest him, as soon as they see him. He wasn't looking forward to be sent to prison again, this time alone since Yuri wasn't with him. He was hoping the information Judith got was enough, because he needed to leave. Too late as the twin sisters have their gazes on him, he felt turning even paler.

"_This is bad…really bad." _

"Who did this?!" one of the red head twins pointed to the pile of unconscious bodies.

"I did…."

"Judith!" the Uzumaki gave a comical expression.

"You admit to cause this mayhem?" said the other red head.

"That's right."

"What are you doing telling them that?" the blond shinobi whispered to his krityan companion.

"Would you prefer if I lie to them?"

"Well I…."

"Sorry dear, I'm not a good liar."

"Causing a disturbance of inappropriate behavior in a public place is against the empire's law, under the jurisdiction of the third amendment. You're coming with us."

"_I was afraid of this" _Naruto gave a sigh.

"Now hold on a minute!" called the bartender.

"It's true she caused this, but it wasn't her fault. That clown right there and his posse started causing trouble for hitting on her. If you want to serve justice then do it on him and everyone else that followed him for getting involved in the fight" he angrily pointed to the thug leader and the rest of his group getting up.

"Have anything to say on your behalf?" glared the chesty red head to the leader.

"I'm innocent."

She frowned at his comment as a group of knights entered the bar.

"Take them away!"

The thug leader was dragged out of the place along with his group and those that decided to give him a hand. Naruto sighed in relief for two things one, they weren't going to arrest him and two it looks like the Knights didn't recognize him yet. Making him wonder if they were any wanted posters of him in the city at all. Judith was calm the entire time and now the Uzumaki has joined her, happy that was safe from being thrown into jail again. Everything will be all right as long as they didn't knew who he was, before he realized the twins were staring at him and his kirtyan companion. He may be safe but the strong feeling the two red heads weren't going to let him walk away like that. Especially when he has been put in the middle of this situation, one of the twins went to Judith her expression has changed.

"Sorry for the mistake."

"That's okay, I know you were just doing your job" the krityan smiled not holding a grudge on the twin knights.

"Yeah you did nothing wrong" followed the jinchurikki.

"Don't worry we'll pay for the damages" said the other red head to the bartender.

"I'll help too, we are kind of involved in this too" the whiskered blond smiled not feeling to give a donation.

"That's all right no great harm was done" he replied.

"_Just when I thought my bar will be safe. It's no better when Yuri used to be here." _

"I am Chastel Aiheap and this is my sister Hisca Aiheap, once again we apologize for any inconvenience."

"Please to meet you" Hisca gave a bow.

"Name's Judith…."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he greeted in a nervous tone hoping they didn't recognized him by his name.

"By the way, there's something I would like to ask of you since you're with the imperial knights" said the krityan.

"If there's anything you would like to ask us, feel free to do it somewhere else" said Chastel.

"We should go to headquarters" suggested Hiscal.

"Right, knight headquarters" the whiskered blond sweat dropped thinking he was getting into deeper trouble going there.

* * *

(Skit title: Getting too worry)

Naruto: oh boy, to knight headquarters huh?

Judith: what's wrong?

Naruto: we're going to their headquarters, I feel like I'm heading to a trap.

Judith: why is that?

Naruto: I kind of…well I've done some things that can be considered wrong in the empire's eyes. And now I'm a wanted criminal.

Judith: that's why you've been so nervous ever since those two knights arrived.

Naruto: I really hope they don't have my wanted poster at their headquarters, or it will be back to the cage.

Judith: you've been to prison already. Naruto you really are a bad boy, I like that.

Naruto: *blushing* I don't think this isn't the right time to be teasing me.

Judith: I'm being honest I like a bad boy who is doing the right thing for the right cause.

Naruto: the fact that I'm a criminal hasn't sink yet. I have no idea this will be the consequences for trying to do what is right. And let's not forget about you, you've been destroying blastia and that's very wrong in the empire's eyes too.

Judith: that's true, but the Knights don't know I am because of my armor. I don't have to worry about bring in a wanted poster.

Naruto: lucky you, if I knew I was going to get in trouble with the empire. I would've bought armor like yours.

Judith: it's not too late, you can still buy one.

Naruto: hm…*sweat dropped* on second thought, maybe I will buy a mask or something.

Judith: my thoughts exactly.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Knights headquarters Shizontania)

Chastel and Hisca has brought the two to a room that from the looks, it was some meeting room. There was a long table with enough seats for a full squadron. They spotted the crest of the empire embedded in the middle of the table and on the front of a wall. As the two got accustomed to the place Naruto took a look at a wall that was filled with pictures, there were many members of the Knights. One picture in particular caught his attention a lot his eyes widened recognizing a couple of people. He saw Yuri wearing armor which shocked the blond shinobi, and then there was Flynn. Hisca and Chastel were present too in the photo along with an older looking man with a familiar smoking pipe. They were all wearing the same looking uniform, his eyes traveled to left corner and spotted a dog looking like Repede, only difference he was wearing armor too. They were all smiling, except for Yuri who was a bit frowning it made the Uzumaki smiled.

"You guys know Yuri and Flynn?"

"Huh?" the twins were caught off guard by his question.

"How do you know them?" asked Chastel.

"They're good friends of mine. He told me he used to be a knight but I didn't believe him. This proves me wrong then" he smiled gazing at the picture.

"Hard to imagine isn't it?" Hisca gave a smile feeling the same way.

"I'll say he was always doing things his way and not taking orders seriously. Even with Hisca and me supervising him, he was a lost cause from the start."

"That sounds like Yuri all right" the blond shinobi gave a laugh.

"How many times he got in argument with Flynn? Or a fist fight I swear Flynn was a bad as Yuri sometimes but at least he obeyed orders and was a team player."

"You guys were his friends?"

"Not quite, we we're put in the same squad with them. The last captain made us their seniors because he knew they can get in trouble if they're not keep under close watch" said Hisca.

"You guys were put to babysit them?"

"Finally someone understands!" Chastel threw her arms in the air.

"I have told Hisca hundreds of times that we were put to babysit those two because they acted worse than children. Always getting into trouble, we we're so embarrassed whenever we had to report to the captain of their behavior."

"But when we fought in battle it was different. Those two could work well together. Those times they were with us they were good times, the captain really looked up to those two" Hisca's eyes were on the older man with the smoking pipe.

"They were unforgettable, even when you guys had your work cut out. You still cherish the memories you shared with them" Naruto gave another smile.

"That's how it is and not to be mean, but I'm glad Yuri left the knights. He was never knight material to begin with" said Chastel.

"That's makes two of us!" the Uzumaki shared a laugh.

Judith cleared her throat finally getting their attention, though she didn't minded hearing about their companions she wanted to confirm the information she was told by the bartender.

"Sorry to interrupt the good times. But I would like to know what we came here for."

"Oh right, we're here on business after all" followed the whiskered blond.

"What is it that you want to ask us?" asked Hisca.

"It's about the damage the strong aer has been causing to the area near this city."

The twins stood in though gazing at each other, and then back at the krityan.

"I heard it was a rumor, but I'm pretty sure it's not."

"It's not a rumor" Chastel started.

"We have made various investigations to what's been causing the damage in the forest just outside of the city. Since it's outside of the barrier we have gone there with a bigger number of troops because of the threat of monsters" replied Hisca.

"It is as you say. There's a high amount of aer in that forest that it's destroying everything in sight. The vegetation, the water and even the monster that inhabit that area, we don't know what could be causing it. In fact, this isn't the first time this has happened" the busty red head stood in thought.

"Wait, this has happened before?" asked Naruto worried.

"It did, a year ago to be exact. It's even the same color of aer, red…."

"Red aer….?" said the blond in deep thought.

"If it's red, it means it has become too dense and concentrated. The damage it will cause will be critical. In such condition, it might even spread" said Judith concerned.

"We know how dangerous this situation is, since we've seen it all before. We don't know the source of what's causing this red aer, but I don't know. We might have an idea of the location where it could be coming from" said Chastel.

"You know where we can find the source?" said the jinchurikki.

"We're not sure about this. But when the same thing happened a year ago, our captain highly believed the source of the red aer was coming from a fortress near a lake. And I don't think it's no coincidence that the forest affected by the red aer is close to that place."

"….." Judith stood in deep thought.

"You think the blastia we're looking for is in that fortress?" whispered the Uzumaki.

"Maybe" she whispered back.

"Now we're still uncertain whether that is the locations of the red aer's source. We will have to conduct another investigation with a bigger number of troops if we want to get some results" said Chastel.

"This situation is worse than what we experienced with the barrier blastia. Because of its malfunctioning we had to evacuate the people from the city for a while finding a way to fix it" said Hisca.

"That's really bad and you guys we're in danger because of the monsters" said the blond shinobi

"We did have an incident with a strong monster before that is why we requested a barrier blastia to be place as a priority. We were successful but it didn't turned good, luckily for us the empire sent a mage from Aspio to fix the barrier. We never imagined they would send the famous mage Mordio to take care of it. She did a wonderful job" said Chastel.

"_Rita…." _Naruto smiled thinking of the teen mage only to remind him that he misses her and everyone else.

"Thank you for the information. Would you be so kind to tell us the exact coordinates of that fortress?" said Judith.

"You're not planning on actually going there, are you?" the youngest twin gasped.

"We can handle it" said the krityan.

"Yeah, we know we can handle it" followed the blond.

"You can't!" shouted Chastel.

"It's too dangerous, for your safety you must avoid that place."

"We're leaving now."

"Wait!" said the oldest twin stopping the two.

"Why are you interested in going to that fortress?"

"We want to stop this threat, the red aer must be stop" said the Uzumaki.

"This is a serious situation, if nothing is done the red aer will spread and soon it won't just be that forest but the rest of the Tolbycia continent and eventually the entire world will be consume by it" said the krityan.

"You're really convinced that there's another blastia at the fortress. It was the same thing a year ago, when we went there we found out the source of the red aer was really being caused by a blastia."

"Sounds like that fortress is the best place to start looking" the blond jinchurikki gazed at his krityan companion as she gave a nod.

"You're really going" Chastel stood in thought.

"Wait…We'll go with you."

"What? Chastel are you sure we should be going? Shouldn't we call for reinforcements?" Hisca stood worried.

"That will take too long and the others haven't return from their mission, we're the only ones that can go."

"But Chastel…The last time we went there, you almost…and the captain-"

"I know, but if there's nothing in that fortress then we'll get worry for nothing. We'll be careful."

"Chastel…."

"Besides the captain would never run away even if that was the place he…We'll go with you. You do need us to get to the fortress, we know the way."

"All right thanks!" smiled the Uzumaki.

"Please wait for us outside while we prepare our gear. We'll be heading to a dangerous place."

"Take your time" Judith left the room with the blond following her.

As the two walked the halls of the building the krityan was in deep thought. It was still making her think when Ba'ul was sensing the high volume from the aer disturbance it was strong enough to covered the entire city of Shizontania and outside of its barrier. This was making her worry they were probably facing a different kind of Hermes blastia that was causing a lot of damage, her fear have come true. They needed to find and destroy it before things get worse than they already are. The situation got complicated though they were going to have some help from the Knights she didn't wanted to risk letting them ride on Ba'ul. She hasn't forgotten the empire is after her if they find out her identity, it just won't be here the one who will be in danger but her dragon friend too. As they reached the main gate she has stopped walking with the same expression, her whiskered companion stopped once he noticed she has halted her steps.

"What's wrong Judith?"

"Something that has been bothering before we arrived to this city, I have a feeling this mission will be harder than others I have done."

"What do you mean?"

"You heard what Chastel said. Going to that fortress will be dangerous I can tell she's right."

"Yeah, but lately "dangerous" has become my little name" the blond shinobi gave a silly smile.

She slightly chuckle before getting serious again.

"What worries me the most is, what Ba'ul sensed was a very high of concentrated aer in the entire region. It was so strong that he had trouble locating the exact location of the source of that disturbance that has never happen before. Ba'ul will always know where to find the blastia, this is the first time he has had a problem."

"That's why we're going to that fortress, to check if the blastia is there."

"I'm starting to think. If the blastia is there, then there's the possibility something else is there along with it."

"Something else….? Like what?" the jinchurikki was really curious.

"I don't know, we should be prepared for anything."

"Don't worry Judith, you're not alone this time. Hisca and Chastel are coming with us, and don't forget about me. I'll stay by your side and help you."

"Thank you dear, I feel better now" she gave him a sweet smile.

* * *

(Skit title: Ba'ul The Cannibal)

Naruto: say Judith, I've wanted to ask you about Ba'ul's choice of food.

Judith: you mean what does he eat?

Naruto: yeah that. What do you feed him to keep him that big and strong?

Judith: well Ba'ul eats meat he is a dragon after all.

Naruto: right silly me. Like I was expecting he will be a vegetarian.

Judith: in fact I give him special kind of meat.

Naruto: what kind of meat?

Judith: *grinning* human meat….

Naruto: what?

Judith: I feed him people, Ba'ul enjoys devouring them.

Naruto: stop it with the joke it's not funny.

Judith: and he has quite the appetite. I have to give him a high amount of humans to satisfy his hunger.

Naruto: *gulp*

Judith: *evil grin*I already have the next human on the menu for him, can you guess who?

Naruto: Judith I…*trembling*

Judith: why do you think Ba'ul trusts you? He saw you as the perfect dish. I will prepare him roasted Naruto with a touch of lemon, enough to make his mouth water.

Naruto: aaahhhhh! No! I don't want to be eaten!

Judith: hah hah hah! Naruto I can't believe you bought that!

Naruto: that's not funny!

Judith: it is to me! I can't stop laughing!

Naruto: _*great if she's not teasing me, she's messing with me._

Kurama: that's a good sign that she likes spending time with you.

Naruto: *sweat dropped* _I can see now why._

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Fortress by the lake outside of the barrier Shizontania)

The four members of a new party traveled through the dark corridors of the fortress, which it was darker than they expected. Before arriving here they passed through the forest that was being destroy by the red aer, the sight was beyond words. Many trees have withered and die and the river has been contaminated, its blue color has been replaced by a dark grey. Any possible monster that lived we're either they've gone mad or they were dead. It was no longer a place for anyone to live anymore. As they walked the corridor to some members it was like re-living a nightmare. For the twin sisters it was a revisited through the same place where their last captain perished during a dangerous mission, this mission was basically the same from a year ago. Yes they were afraid that once they have entered, they may never leave. They really hope the blastia wasn't here or the thing they encountered the last time they were here.

As they got deeper into the fortress it got bad for the group. They felt the aer in the area was very dense and it was hard to try and continue for any of them to take another step. Naruto knew it was bad because feeling was stronger from when he was at Caer Bocram the level of dense was enough to make anyone go unconscious. It was going to be very tough to continue traveling ahead at least they knew there was a blastia here which shocked the red head twins. Judith was feeling the same way this was the strongest concentration of aer she has ever fell since she started her mission. The Uzumaki didn't want the twins to risk their health for this, or their lives. With the strong level of aer spreading through the fortress it was enough to make it very dangerous for anyone to come. He turned to Judith and she was just like him, but the twins were doing worse. Hisca tripped as the aer was hitting her badly, she was panting like she was losing air.

"Hisca!" her older sister knelt beside her.

"I don't think…I can go on any longer.

"Try to hang in there…."

"The density of the aer is growing stronger as we head further in. We're heading in the right path" said the krityan trying to hold on.

"Maybe you two should head back" the blond turned to the twins.

"No, we said we're helping you and that's what we're going to do" replied the older red head.

"It's too dangerous if you guys take another step. We'll handle this."

"He's right, high dense aer can cause a lot of harm to both humans and monsters alike. Head back and you'll be fine" followed Judith.

"_Until the aer start spreading that is…."_

They were caught off guard by loud growls echoing through the corridor. Their eyes widened the sounds were plenty meaning they were more than one. Chastel and Hisca reacted unsheathing their swords, Naruto took a kunai and Judith has taken her spear. They were obviously monsters here and they were heading their way. The growls were getting closer it wouldn't be long before they were here and it wasn't any good. Because they were being affected by the aer they weren't in the best conditions to fight right now. They were weak and vulnerable they won't be able to survive. The monsters were visible, golems, axe beaks and wolves but something was awfully wrong about them. Their eyes were blood red like something has taken over before Judith realized of the high density aer that was filling the fortress. The creatures looked like they could attack at any moment their expression was filled with pure anger and hatred.

"There weren't this many monsters the last time we got here!" said Hisca.

"We better find that blastia and fast" said the Uzumaki.

"Fire ball!" cast the spell aiming her blastia at the aer affected monsters.

"Wind blade!" followed Chastel.

"We can't take on all of them" said Judith.

"Oh yes we can!" the blond shinobi prepared to use his signature move.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!

The krityan and the twins stood in awe watching the blond summoning ten replicas of himself. They charged at the incoming monsters while forming rasengan, others teamed up to use odama rasengan delivering greater damage. The real Naruto smiled his clones were enough to handle the amount of monsters, for now. This will give them enough time to head out and continue searching for the blastia.

"Let's go, now's our chance!"

"You two go on ahead, we'll stay here and help fight off the monsters" Chastel knew they couldn't continue especially when her sister Hisca was on her knees.

"If we destroy the blastia then the dense aer will go away, both of you we'll be fine" said the krityan.

"Get going!" shouted a shadow clone.

"Come on!" said the blond shinobi.

* * *

(Skit title: Against Time)

Naruto: we have to hurry and find that blastia. Chastel and Hisca looked really bad I don't know how long they'll be able to hold on.

Judith: the deeper we go in the stronger the flow of aer becomes. If we continue on this path we'll eventually find it.

Naruto: if we don't destroy it soon, we'll all be in trouble.

Judith: we'll be fine as long as we continue this pace.

Naruto: by the way Judith, those monsters back there. What happened to them?

Judith: they were affected by the aer. Some monsters either they will die, or they will go mad and they will attack anything that moves.

Naruto: I've heard about that, I hope that was the last of them. Guess that must've been what you meant something else being here aside of the blastia.

Judith:…

Naruto: hm…what's wrong?

Judith: just thinking, you look cute when you're all looking serious.

Naruto: *sweat dropped* I don't think this is the right time to be teasing me.

Judith: you're right, just to let you know.

Naruto: _was that really it? Or there was something else that was bothering her._

* * *

(Time skip)

They thought it couldn't get worse as they went deeper into the fortress, they couldn't be more wrong. The aer has gotten even stronger making it harder to breathe and they were on the brink to collapsing. Neither of the two weren't sure how long they have before they could fall unconscious or worse, but they knew they were near their target, the blastia was near. There was a large entrance ahead and as they entered all they could was a huge crater with it was a long way down. It was impossible to get to the other side as they continued panting losing what little breathe of air they had left. Judith gazed over at the other side and her amethyst eyes widened spotting a square like machine that was emitting the red aer, it was quite obvious they have finally found it. The only thing needed to do now is destroy it in order for the dense aer to be lifted. Now came the hard part, getting there without falling and with their current condition it was going to be quite difficult.

"Over there!" the krityan pointed to the other side of the crater.

"That's…."

"The blastia releasing the red aer, we have to destroy it."

"Right, um…any ideas how are we going to get there?"

"I'm thinking about it…." she suddenly collapsed.

"Judith!" Naruto caught her in time holding her in his arms.

"Thank you my hero" even in her state she gave the blond a teasing smile.

"Still teasing me even now" he shook his head smiling.

"If we don't get there, we won't be able to do a thing about the blastia" she panted.

"I think I have a plan, but I will need you to climb on my back. I'll get us there."

"You can't possibly be thinking jumping over there it's too far to get there with a mere jump."

"Trust me, I have it taken care of" he summoned a shadow clone.

"Climb on my back Judith."

The krityan gave a nod doing as the blond shinobi told her. She hide grin when she felt his rough shoulders, they felt nice on her body. At the same time she erased any impure thoughts that might invade her mind, now it wasn't the time for that sort of thing. She still had no idea what her blond companion had in mind when the clone has summoned has given him a boost to jump to the other side, she has gasped from the shock. And it was worse when she knew it wasn't enough to reach its mark.

"We're not going to make it!"

"Oh yes we are!"

The blond jinchurikki summoned another clone in midair and that clone gave him a push, which it was the boost needed to make it across. Once the Uzumaki was on the ground Judith gave a sigh of relief happy to have made it, and to still be in one piece. The shadow clones obviously vanished once they have served their purpose, the krityan slowly got off from his back much to her disappointment. Though she didn't approve of his plan because of its high risk that they could have fallen and gotten killed.

"That was reckless…."

"It was but it worked, sometimes being reckless can be very benefit."

"You little name is trouble, and your second is reckless" she smiled.

"I know they're not good qualities."

"I disagree I like those qualities, I can be both too you know."

"_There will always be some of Yuri in all of us…." _

"Now let's destroy this blastia before we ran out of what little air we're breathing" the krityan prepared her spear ready to smash the machine.

"Did you hear that?" the Uzumaki gasped hearing a loud noise.

"I think I did…."

There was another crushing noise coming from the bottom of the crater, what they saw wasn't something they will thought to lay eyes on. It didn't look like a monster all they could see was a red slimy thing but it was big enough to almost fill the space of the crater. Judith's eyes widened in realization recognizing the being before them, she thought such thing didn't exist.

"What the heck is that thing?!" shouted the whiskered blond.

"It's a monster made from the red aer. It has reached a high level of density that was being consumed until taking the shape of this monster. But I don't think something like this will be created from pure aer, there must be something else."

"I think I know how" his cerulean eyes caught a glimpse of something being inside of the being.

"Those are" Judith followed gasping.

"Monsters….they're monsters inside of it."

"But how…."

"Never mind that, hurry up and destroy the blastia. I'll try and d-"

"Naruto!" she gasped as a tentacle grabbed the blond.

"Hurry the blastia!"

The whiskered shinobi tried to fight the tentacle that was taken a hold on him. His eyes widened as the monsters that were inside of it were brought back to life and they came out being attached to another tentacle. He used a kunai to cut the tentacle that was grabbing him it was impossible for him to defend himself when he could barely breathe. He slowly started closing his eyes reaching his limit it was going to end right here, all he could hear was Kurama's loud yell telling him to stay awake. Then the red aer has seem to be dispersing when he had no idea how, but then it made sense if Judith succeeded in destroying the blastia that causing the red aer. Once the oxygen was returning to him he dodged another tentacle facing the giant red aer monster. He took a glance where blastia was and it was smashed to pieces courtesy of his krityan companion. The beauty stood with her lance with a assuring smile that everything was going to be all right now that the aer was gone.

"Thanks Judith, I needed that" he smiled.

"I'm helping you fight this thing. It should be slowly weakening now that the red aer has vanished."

"No, it's too dangerous. I saw it was trying to consume me in the same way as all those monsters inside of it. I realized they're from the forest where it was destroyed because of the red aer."

"That explains why there weren't any monsters when we passed that area" the krityan said to herself.

"Yeah, this thing has consumed them all. I don't think they're alive anymore. I can't let this thing live, it's too dangerous to be left alive.

"_It's very strong so I can't risk it. You're with me Kurama?" _

"**I hear you. You know what to do…."**

"_Time for Bijuu mode!" _

The demon fox has unleashed his chakra on his container as the Uzumaki did the same thing releasing his. His entire body has transformed into his Bijuu mode look growing even stronger it was the first time he has transformed since he arrived to this world. Judith stood staring at him in awe seeing his physical changing, she didn't know what kind of transformation this was. She thought he was obviously using a bohdi blastia to increase his capacity but it was impossible for somebody to do such thing. The krityan was really amazed feeling the amount of aer that was flowing through him, there was so much it was strong. Stronger than the red aer it was truly something she has never seen before, he was a sight like no other. It has to be the first person she befriends that has to be the unique one, maybe she was just the lucky girl.

"_So much aer coming out of him that is not normal. Who are you Naruto?" _

The aer monster unleashed all its tentacles including the ones filled with monsters. The blond shinobi has simply vanished avoiding completely all of them he used two rasengans, then vanished again and reappear unleashing two more spiraling spheres. The monsters have been sent back like it was outmatch by the sheer power the blond possess, at the same time Judith was in awe at the huge change in strength from his companion. No doubt he was way stronger than the thing made out of the red aer. He dodged and attacked over and over again, the monster was only getting quite the beating. It wasn't doing the job as it was still alive which it wasn't being favorable, for neither Naruto nor the nine tails fox.

"**Naruto, you know there's a time limit…."**

"_Right time to bring the big guns…." _

Judith was in shock as the blond changed shape turning into some type of monster. He has released a powerful sphere right at the aer monster causing an explosion that shook the entire place. The krityan took a step back as the explosion destroyed the monster she never thought the whiskered blond will possess such strength. Once the smoke was lifted only showing her blond companion has returned to normal she smiled, their mission was a success. They destroyed the blastia, getting rid of the red aer and the aer monster which it was a big threat to everyone, just like the aer that was very harmful. The Uzumaki gave a sigh grateful it was all over, that was one less blastia to worry about and everyone was now safe from harm.

"You okay Judith?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Is everyone all right?!" Chastel arrived with Hisca.

"You guys made it, even if it's a little late for that" Naruto gave a silly smile.

"Sorry about that" the younger twin said.

"We felt better when the aer was gone, much better" followed Chastel.

"Point is we did it. I'll say that's a mission accomplished" said the jinchurikki.

* * *

(Skit title: The Red Aer Monster)

Naruto: that was really a strange monster. Never thought I'd see something like that.

Judith: that thing was created because of all the consumption from the red aer that was emerging from the blastia. When dense aer is at its highest level it can take shape and form those monsters inside of it were obviously contaminated since the monster is made out of aer. It's sad to say they didn't make it.

Naruto: that explains a lot. I just hope we don't meet with something like that again.

Judith: I hope so too. And what was that transformation you took when you fought the monster?

Naruto: oh that…That was a special type of over limit I was saving when fighting strong monsters. I do have a bohdi blastia you know.

Judith: I thought so, you really looked different when you transformed like that. I have to admit you looked very dashing in it.

Naruto: dashing….? You're teasing me again aren't you?

Judith: I wouldn't call it teasing. More like flirting.

Naruto: *blushing* fl-flirting….

Judith: you don't mind do you?

Naruto: *blushing*n-no that's okay.

Judith: _it's so much fun…._

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: The City of Dawn Shizontania)

Naruto and Judith stood at the entrance of the village. Now that their mission was completed they were ready to depart to their next destination. There were many harmful blastia out there and they couldn't waste any time, especially Naruto aside from that. The Uzumaki didn't wanted to stay in the town because he was scared Chastel and Hisca will find out he was a wanted criminal, and he wanted to keep his friendship with the twins. He has never one to be fond of goodbyes to people who have become his friends and he didn't have trouble if they were knights. It wasn't in their best interest to get involve helping them get rid of the blastia but they decided to help outside of orders, and that was enough for him. The blond shinobi turned to the red head twins smiling happy to have met them, it was no wonder they were friends with Yuri and Flynn.

"Thank you once again for your help. Without you, we could've never stopped the red aer from spreading" said Hisca.

"We are in your debt" followed Chastel.

"No problem we were happy to help!"

"Are you sure you don't want stay in the city a little longer? If possible we can make arrangements so you two can spend the night at the inn."

"We appreciate your generosity, but we really have to get going" replied Judith.

"Yep, our job isn't over yet."

"It's weird we thought we got rid of the blastia for good at the fortress when we went there with everyone a year ago. Apparently someone has placed that other blastia there" said the young twin.

"What will you do about the blastia?" asked the krityan.

"We will investigate it. I already sent a message to the capital they will eventually send someone from Aspio to analyze it we might find out who placed it there. As for the blastia, it's definitely different from the one we first encountered" said the older twin.

"_I'm sure Rita would love to investigate it" _the whiskered blond gave a smile thinking of the teen mage.

"Time for us to go" Judith started walking with the blond following her.

"Bye take care everyone!"

"Naruto! If you see Flynn or Yuri tell them we said hi and to come visit us!" shouted Hisca.

"I will! Bye!" he happily waved them off as they were out of sight from the twins.

"Well there they go" Chastel smiled happy to have met them.

"If he knows Flynn and Yuri that means he's been influenced by them. It makes me happy that our advices have really gotten through to them" followed Hisca.

"I know looks like we weren't wasting our time when captain Nerin made us their seniors."

"The captain must be very proud of them."

"I know he must be, and so are we."

"Right!"

"Excuse me?"

The twin knights turned to see a knight giving them a salute. His uniform clearly stated he was one of the commandant's knights.

"Yes how can we help you?"

"Just to hand over the latest update for wanted criminals" he gave them two wanted posters before leaving.

"Thank you hm…Chastel" Hisca sweat dropped showing her the first poster.

"I don't believe it you got to be kidding me" she sweat dropped too.

"It's Yuri, on second thought our advices never got through to him."

"I knew he wasn't going to stay out of trouble and twenty thousand gald he must've done a lot of crimes to have such a high bounty, what would I expect from someone like him?" the older twin gave a sigh.

"Wow this one has a high bounty. A hundred thousand gald, and you're not going to believe who it is."

Chastel took the second poster from her twin sister as her eyes widened before she gave a loud angry growl.

"That little…."

* * *

(Time skip)

"I know we have to go, but do we have to leave so soon? I mean we could've at least accepted Chastel's proposal to spend the night at the inn."

"I don't have a problem with staying, unless you want to stay long enough for our new knight friends to find out you're a wanted criminal" Judith emerged she went back to wear her white armor minus the helmet which she was holding.

"On second thought we really have to get going" he smiled with a sweat dropped.

She smiled gazing into his eyes, once more she felt like teasing him a bit.

"I know you like me better without my armor. But I have a reputation to keep as the dragon rider" she gave him a wink.

"That's okay you will always be beautiful without or without that armor" he gave his trade mark grin.

The krityan was caught off guard she blushed at his heartwarming compliment she walked over to him touching one of his whiskers.

"That is so sweet of you, thank you."

"**Very smooth" **the demon fox gave an approval nod.

"_You're the one who told me to tease her back, even if I'm not used to it. It's a bit embarrassing."_

"It's time to go" she smiled as she spotted Ba'ul flying towards them.

"Hold it!"

Both gazed at the distant town, they spotted Chastel and Hisca running towards them with their swords in hand. The sight enough gave them an idea that they really needed to go.

"Naruto Uzumaki you're under arrest!" shouted Chastel.

"Uh oh they know I'm wanted by the empire."

"And that's our cue to leave" Judith put on her helmet.

"Ba'ul!"

Chastel and Hisca ran as fast as they could but all they saw was the blond criminal climbing on a dragon creature with a white clad armor stranger. The monster left flying into the skies as the twins were too late to do a thing to apprehend him.

"Argh! I can't believe we let him escaped!"

"Is he really a criminal? He did help us getting rid of the red aer" said Hisca.

"It doesn't matter the law is the law, he's still a criminal."

"But we are grateful for his help, right?"

"Yes we are" the older twin gave a sigh.

"This doesn't change the fact that I have to write a report to the commandant."

* * *

(Scene change)

"So where to next?" asked the blond shinobi holding onto the dragon rider?

"To Heliord, Ba'ul has picked up some strange aer disturbance there."

"Another blastia….?"

"Maybe…."

"_I still don't know for sure."_

"All right whatever it is we'll face it."

"Naruto….?"

"Huh?"

She turned to him lifting her helmet so he could see the smile spread on her lips.

"Thank you for helping me and for being my friend."

"No problem I'm always happy to help my friends!"

* * *

**To be continued**

**There we go a long chapter, and this one was a Naruto/Judith bonding chapter the start of how they have developed their friendship that will turn into something more. Current status of the story 17,161 hits, 182 reviews, 159 hits, 124 follows and 3 C2 communities. As always thank you very much to everyone who is reviewing and those who are adding the story to favorites and follows. I hope you continue to review and a special thank you to those royal readers out there (you know who you are). That will be all I will see you next chapter farewell!**

**P.S in case you didn't know Chastel and Hisca Aiheap and the city of Shizontania is from the Vesperia movie The First Strike. I only decided to use their English names instead of their Japanese one which are Shastere and Hisuka.**

Next time: Heliord


	12. Heliord

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai, Namco Tales studio and Tales producer Hideo Baba-sama.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

(Kurama speaking through Naruto)

* * *

Chapter 12 Heliord

(Location: Outskirts of Heliord Tolbicya continent Terca Lumireis)

The dragon Ba'ul flew through the skies reaching their next destination. Naruto has been in deep thought for a while it was because he was thinking about the others and he missed them obviously. Now it wasn't that he didn't wanted to continue traveling with his new companion Judith, it felt like it wasn't the same when he was with Yuri and the group. The whiskered blond has come to enjoy the krityan's company and they pretty made a good team when they were at Shisontania. But it got worse for him as he grew constantly worried for their safety remembering they were being chased by the Knights and the men with red eyes. No matter how many times he told himself they'll be all right, Yuri can take of himself and everyone else too he couldn't stop getting worry. It will be a lot better if he was there to make nothing bad was happening to them. The jinchurikki gave a mental sigh resuming watching ahead holding onto the armored clad krityan, getting the hang of riding Ba'ul.

The Uzumaki never noticed Judith was gazing at him from the corner of her eye. Concern was written on his face and she knew he was thinking about his friends. She was able to get to know him enough that he was the kind of person who was very faithful to his friends, one of the features she has come to like about him. Traveling with him was quite refreshing and she has enjoyed his company, having a partner wasn't a bad thing after all. Then her thoughts were put aside thinking about something else, the great dangers they'll be facing as part of her mission. Yet her only concern the one who will be caught in the middle is the blond behind her, the same person holding her waist. The armored krityan felt her guilty conscious screaming at her for dragging him in this dangerous task. It was still uncertain how many Hermes blastia were still out there. She stood for a minute as has seemed to have made up her mind.

Suddenly the dragon has descended in the ground while they were still a little further from reaching the city. Judith didn't say a word as she has gotten off from her flying friend while Naruto was confused at what has happened. They were supposed to reach Heliord but instead, they were still far from the city. He didn't know her actions for making Ba'ul stopped if their next blastia to destroy was in the city before them then they shouldn't waste time. There was no need to make a camp fire to stay the night because there was still time before it gets dark, so he clearly saw no need to be standing here. The krityan has lifted her helmet as she turned to the blond with a soft expression this wasn't going to be easy for her, she knew that. And just when he has become someone close to her after one day of traveling with him, maybe because he was so trusting it was easy to get along with him. She could feel saying this was going to hurt her, she finally met such a good friend and now she might never see him again.

"What's going on? Why are we stopping here?" the Uzumaki has finally asked.

"This is where you get off dear."

"What? Get off…What are you talking about?" he got alarmed.

"It means we part ways from here."

"Part ways…why?"

"Naruto dear nothing personal, my mission is going to get complicated and more dangerous. I don't want you endangering yourself because of me."

"I know it's dangerous that's why I chose to help you. You can't do this on your own it will get more dangerous that you won't be able to do this alone. I can handle myself just fine together we have a better chance right?"

"Yes you're absolutely right and I am grateful for your help. Truth is…I worry about you. You're wanted by the empire. You're already in trouble, now think. What will they do if they find out you have allied yourself with the dragon rider the one flying around destroying blastia. In their eyes I'm a real threat to everyone, if you're with me you'll be in even greater trouble than you are now. It will be better if we part ways. I don't deny that we make quite the team" she has smiled knowing it will be worse to leave him as she thought.

"I…I guess that's true but I don't want to leave your side. You're in danger too."

"I know that before I made the decision to do this dear, you don't have to ask. For our safety we have to take our different paths."

"Our paths are not different, they're the same. I want to help you get rid of the harmful blastia. I want to help this world just as much as you."

"Your path is different than mine…."

"N-I…." he had no idea why he couldn't say it.

"You can't lie to me looks like you can be a terrible liar too. Right now my mission is not what matters the most to you."

"Judith…I really want to help you" he was honest but he couldn't get the image of Yuri and everyone from his mind.

"You already said that. Your path is with your friends. I can see it in your eyes you're worried sick about their well-being."

"Yeah, I do miss them. I just wonder if they're okay."

"There's your path dear. Go find them, I feel terrible for taking you away from them."

"It's okay I'm just glad I had this chance to meet you" he smiled, he really hated goodbyes.

"If you find your friends what will you tell them? That you were forced to aid the dragon rider in her quest to destroy blastia."

"Of course I won't tell them something like that but then again, I can't tell them I chose to help you on your mission either. So I guess I will have to tell them that I escaped from your clutches."

"You ran away from me, I thought you like being in my clutches" a grin has formed on her lips.

"It's better than telling them I want to help you destroy blastia" he gave a laugh.

"I guess this is it, it's such a shame to be parting ways with you" she smiled as she started doing circles on his left cheek where his whisker was located.

"It's not every day I get to snatch a cute blond after he bravely risked his life to save me."

"Come on don't tease now."

"I don't know how long it will be until I see you again I have every right to tease you dear. Besides, you like it" she winked at him making him the blond shinobi blushed.

"I hope it's soon…."

The krityan smiled honestly she didn't wanted part ways with him. Their eyes have met and although both hated saying goodbye what she said was true, in a way it was to protect both from danger. The armored beauty got closer to him and to the Uzumaki's shock she has leaned in and gave his cheek a soft kiss. The blond shinobi was caught off guard he never saw it coming, his cheeks have reddened. The feeling of her lips touching his skin was eternal bliss. Judith kept her smile as the whiskered blond was touching the same spot of his cheeks where she has kissed it. She really hoped goodbye wasn't forever and she will see him again, maybe after her mission ends she will spend more time with him. The thought made her smile to spend all the time in her life with him was so nice. Naruto kept his smile hoping to meet her again, the more friends he made in this world the better. First he will find his friends then he will handle the harmful blastia, but in order to do that he will have to tell them about it.

"Take care dear."

"If you're still heading for Heliord, I'm going there too. It's the only city around here."

"I don't mind if you're heading there too. But we can't go together I'm not planning on staying in the city."

"I knew you were going to say that. I wish you could join me and my friends."

"Maybe someday" she put her helmet back on getting on Ba'ul.

"Judith! We will see each other again believe it!"

"I hope you're right. Try to stay out of trouble dear!"

The blond jinchurikki smiled watching the dragon fly away and heading into the city. Just like that she was gone, at least she close for now. He sighed now it was worse than before because he was back being on his own. It felt like when he left Aspio, he was alone and traveling on his own in this world wasn't quite favorable for the Uzumaki. Karol's words appeared on his head, about having friends makes the traveling better and he was so right. Now alone with no one to talk to made him feel lonely and miserable, but it wasn't a complete loss with Kurama always keeping him company. Nothing to do but to keep on looking ahead and move on, believing he will see everyone again. He sighed again thinking about Rita and how angry she must because he was missing, again. Maybe if he sees her again she will have mercy and forgive him without hitting him this time he didn't leave because he wanted to.

"I guess I should head to the city."

* * *

(Skit title: Parting with Judith)

Naruto: Judith *sighs*

Kurama: miss her already eh?

Naruto: well yeah, I didn't expect to part ways with her so soon.

Kurama: can't blame you she's quite the catch. That vixen seems to have released your inner pervert.

Naruto: hey…That is not true. I mean sure she's a very pretty and teases me a lot but that has nothing to do with it.

Kurama: so I imagined the times you were staring at her chest *evil grin*.

Naruto: *blushing* I wasn't…okay maybe I did that a couple of times. So sue me, it's not my fault because the clothes she's wearing. Who wouldn't right?

Kurama: your inner pervert has been unleashed.

Naruto: you will not say another word about that. Anyway, I wanted to ask you. Ba'ul knows about you?

Kurama: he was able to sense my presence inside of you. Have to admit he's a very good sensor type for chakra or aer it's basically the same thing.

Naruto: sensor types can do that….?

Kurama: depends how good they are. The average can detect any sign of chakra from a limited distance. Those who are very sharp at the ability can detect it from any distance even the slightest trace of chakra can reach their senses. Ba'ul is definitely among those types.

Naruto: wow…Ba'ul is really cool. But hey, he did have trouble detecting the aer from the blastia at Shisontania.

Kurama: it couldn't be help if it was releasing a large amount of aer it will be impossible to detect the exact point. Even the best sensor type will have trouble.

Naruto: still he's very cool, Judith is very lucky to have a friend like him.

Kurama: I suppose he can be a potential ally.

Naruto: *gasp* wait a minute, Kurama. If Ba'ul knows about you he might tell Judith of your existence and me being a jinchurikki….

Kurama: I doubt he will tell her even if he knows her for a long time. The truth that you're my container is your secret I doubt he will tell something that private to her.

Naruto: when I'm ready I…I might tell her and everyone else about it.

Kurama: still…he might not tell her but who knows how long it will remain like that. She might catch on and figure out he's hiding something from her.

Naruto: it's because they know each other so well. It's all right if she doesn't finds out I will tell her.

Kurama: you're all right with that?

Naruto: yep, I have nothing to be ashamed of because I'm a jinchurikki. I don't feel regret because I have you as my friend.

Kurama: heh….

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: The Rising City Heliord)

Rita wasn't in a good mood, she wasn't happy in the least. What could be worse than getting captured by the Knights, getting taken to a city she had no plans to go to and being charged for crimes she weren't involved in. That's right her whiskered assistant was missing, kidnaped by the dragon freak she hates so much. Ever since that incident at Caer Bocram she has been constantly angry, but mostly worried sick for the blonds safety of course she wouldn't openly admit it. Luckily thanks to Estelle and Ioder Yuri was pardoned by his crimes, eventually she was set free and that was obviously good. She can resume her search for him, though the city had a small problem with their barrier blastia but she didn't care. Finding Naruto was her top priority and she already figured out how to find him, she has drawn a sketch of her blond assistant as she continued asking the few people of the city of his whereabouts.

So far she hasn't had any luck getting a lead which it was frustrating her. The Mordio was so determined in finding him she has forgotten her sudden hunger, the fact she hasn't taken a rest or that she hasn't taken a bath. Naruto was the only thing in her mind especially after he got hurt taking that attack from Clint, protecting the dragon rider which the thought angered her so much. He was out there, injured and with the one person she hates so much in the world. Just thinking about the armored stranger was enough to make her blood boil. If she gets the chance she will unleash all her magic spells on him and somehow give him a slow and painful death. After that she will rescue her stupid assistant and give him a beating for doing something in protecting the enemy and leaving her again. He saw a woman crossing her path she saw another chance to ask a citizen if she has seen the missing blond.

"Excuse me Miss, have you seen this guy?" she showed her the sketch of the Uzumaki.

"Hm…Oh my, I'm afraid haven't seen someone looking like that."

"He's my idiotic assistant. He went missing for acting like an idiot and now he got captured."

"Kidnaped, oh dear I'm so sorry to hear that. Maybe you will have some luck if you ask the Knights for help."

"No I don't need them, they won't be any good finding him" she sweat dropped those were the last people she will ask for help.

"Now that I take a good look at it, he does resemble someone from a wanted poster a bit-"

"It's not him! The guy on the wanted poster is uglier and very stupid" the teen mage retorted adding the thought how terrible the Knights are when it comes to drawing people's faces.

"Of course, never doubted you but I'm sorry I really haven't see him."

"_Argh at this rate I will never find that idiot!" _

"It's okay thanks for your help. If you do see him tell him Rita Mordio is going to kill him."

"Huh….?"

The teen mage left looking upset thinking she wasn't going to succeed getting any leads on the blond in this city. Meaning she will have to travel to another one, maybe it will be a good idea to check that matter with the city's barrier blastia. But all she could think about was her assistant it wasn't the same if he wasn't with her. It reminded the Mordio of the loneliness she felt when he left Aspio, those were dark days for her far worse than what she experienced before meeting him. She sighed deciding to take a small break before resuming her search and maybe checking on the blastia of this city. No matter how she didn't wanted to think about Naruto, he was there in head with his big smile. His smile has always made her feel better no matter how angry or frustrated she will get, it will bring her happiness. Without his presence she will feel miserable and lonely even with Yuri and the others.

"_Where are you Naruto? You better be all right you idiot…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

"Man…Nothing like some good exercise before turning for the night" Yuri grinned gazing at the beat up Adecor and Boccos.

The former knight has defeated the two knights yet again and by now he felt sorry for them. It was their fault for challenging him to a fair fight they should know by now they don't stand a chance against him. The fight wasn't a complete waste of his time since it reminded him how to do another strong attack called the" Burst Arte". Thanks to the two knights he fully knows how to perform the skill, so in the end it wasn't so bad to have been captured by Leblanc. He had to thank Estelle and Ioder for getting him and the group out of trouble with the Empire. While he was being questioned by the knight in charge of all of his crimes Alexei arrived and gave him the news that he was being pardoned of his past crimes. That was a big relief and a heavy load off his shoulder he won't have to worry about being chased by the Knights anymore. But it wasn't the same with a certain member of their group, the long haired swordsman stood in thought.

The whiskered blond came to his mind thinking that he was missing back when they were at Caer Bocram. After he was saved from falling by the dragon rider he took him away from the place and ever since then they had no idea where he could be. As it wasn't enough to have the red eyes men after him he had to find his friend, he didn't know where to start looking. It looked like it was impossible especially when he hasn't found the Blood Alliance yet and his hopes of getting aque blastia core back. At least he got off the Knights from his back, maybe his luck was changing for the better after all. As he walked heading to the inn forgetting that the two knights were still unconscious, his eyes spotted a familiar blond. He former knight couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing, he recognized the whiskered blond that supposedly went missing a day ago. Today his luck has really changed, first his crimes got pardoned and now his friend appears from out of nowhere.

"Yuri!" the Uzumaki smiled waving at the swordsman.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Things can't get any better for me, and just when I didn't have a clue where to start looking for you."

"I'm just lucky you were in this city, I was about to travel around to search for you guys."

"Look no further, where we're you?"

"You're heading for the inn? I can tell you on the way there."

"All right" they started walking as he remembered what the Commandant said when he was in the same room with him and Leblanc.

"_**From now on, you will go after Naruto Uzumaki. It is the Empire's top priority that he's brought to justice for his crimes…."**_

"Listen Naruto…."

"Hm…." The blond shinobi turned back to the long haired swordsman.

"First some good news, thanks to Estelle and Ioder I've been forgiven of all my crimes. So I'm off the hook."

"That's great! You're really lucky to get out of that one. So we're no longer criminals, it's about time the empire do the right thing."

"I was pardoned of my crimes Naruto. You're a different story buddy."

"What do you mean?"

"The Commandant gave the order to Leblanc to stop chasing me and focus in chasing after you. Sorry partner looks like you're still wanted and that's not all. You've become worse than me you're more popular than me. I'm jealous."

"You're jealous…I'm the one who is still being chase like I'm the worse of the worse. I'm the one who is jealous of you, just like that you're forgiven of your crimes but they ignored me. What gives with that?" sweat dropped the jinchurikki looking annoyed.

"It's because you punched Ragou. Attacking a member of the council is a big crime, way bigger than the ones I've committed."

"Well that explains why they raised my bounty to a hundred thousand gald."

Yuri gave a whistle that he was impressed with the prize on his head.

"A hundred thousand, man you've made quite the name for yourself."

"This isn't exactly the way I wanted to become famous. Wait, is the Commandant still here?"

"He is, Flynn is here too."

"Damn I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time. I will have to hide until they're here, maybe I shouldn't come to the inn."

"You'll be fine they're not here in the street. But if it turns bad you can always use your transformation trick to blend in with the crowd."

"I haven't forgotten about my transformation jutsu."

"_Great I found Yuri but at the cost of finding trouble."_

* * *

(Skit title: Good and Bad Nostalgia)

Yuri: it's good to have you back buddy.

Naruto: good to be back, I've been to a nice city while I was separated from you guys.

Yuri: where was that?

Naruto: you're very familiar with the city Yuri. Does Shisontania ring any bells?

Yuri: Shisontania…You actually went there?

Naruto: yep and I met a couple of friends of yours, Chastel and Hisca.

Yuri: so you met the twins. Are there still with the Corps?

Naruto: yeah, they're still knights. They told me all about you and Flynn, you guys used to be members of the Nerin Corps and they were your seniors.

Yuri: Nerin….

Naruto: what's wrong?

Yuri: it's nothing but seniors huh? That's what they called it, more like babysitters.

Naruto: ha ha ha! Chastel said the same thing she told me all the trouble she and her sister went through because of you two. You and Flynn acted worse than children.

Yuri: heh that sounds like Chastel all right. It will be nice to visit that city it's been a while since I've been there.

Naruto: you okay? You looked depress.

Yuri: I'm fine, that city brings a lot of memories both good ones *muttering* and bad ones….

Naruto: we should visit there while we're on our journey.

Yuri: maybe we will, it'll be good to see everyone again. I'm sure those two will be so thrill to see me again.

Naruto: now that you're no longer a wanted criminal you can visit them.

Yuri: knowing them they will be quite disappointed I've been given a ticket way out. Hisca won't seem to mind but Chastel will be upset.

Naruto: yeah I noticed she's very strict with the law and everything.

Yuri: she influenced Flynn in her thinking as the older sister she's very "by the book". You know some of the fellows at the Corps call her" The Larger One"

Naruto: huh? Larger one why….? I remember both her and Hisca are the same height.

Yuri: I used to think the same thing, but I figured out the real reason.

Naruto: what is it?

Yuri: sorry not gonna tell you.

Naruto: don't be like that!

Yuri: you'll figure out on your own eventually. It's not that hard when you look at them, you'll notice the difference immediately.

Naruto: I did and they're the same height! Even if Chastel is older than Hisca they're both the same stature.

Yuri: oh brother, take your time to think clearly. You'll know what I mean.

Naruto: Yuri tell me! Don't leave me guessing!

* * *

"Here we are" the former knight gazed at the front door of the inn.

"This city looks a little empty than most of the one we've visited, not many people around."

"Karol told me that this city is recently being built. Because it's brand new there aren't going to be that much people living in it, especially travelers."

"That explains it then…."

"I'm sure you'll be safe from the Knights don't want you feeling like there's no place safe left to run."

"Don't get uptight Yuri, what could be worse than the Knights?"

"If you say so…."

As the long haired swordsman opened the door to the inn Naruto was quite confident of his last comment. Then his cerulean eyes were on the front desk of the inn spotting the man in charge of the place. He smiled spotting Karol but turned pale when he saw Rita next to the former guild member, why he will forget something as the Mordio since she was part of their traveling group. The Uzumaki gulped he had to opened his big mouth and say something worse than the Knights. The youth saw the two heading his way and smiled brightly when he noticed the blond next to Yuri while the blond jinchurikki was watching to disappear from this world not forgetting a certain teen mage was going to be furious when he sees him. This was probably the best time to start writing his will and dig his own grave. Surely if he explains things clearly the Mordio might spare him from experiencing her wrath and she might spare him for today.

"Hey it's Naruto!"

"What?!" Rita turned to locked eyes with the whiskered blond.

"Um…hi guys" replied the nervous Uzumaki.

"You have to ask" Yuri was grinning at his last comment.

"Naruto" the mage growled tightening her fists.

"Please Rita don't hit me, I'm here now so everything is all right. So try to cheer up okay?"

"Cheer up?" she walked over to him looking like she was about to explode.

"Do you have any idea what I've been through? I was so wo-I mean angry at you, all I did was searching this city looking for you and it turns out you've been here all along."

"I just got here honest!" he took a step back in panic.

"I'm so angry the last time I saw you is getting injured from that attack and getting abducted by that dragon freak, I should smack you where you stand you...you-you idiot!"

"Please Rita don't get angry, I didn't mean it I was unconscious. I didn't want to leave you guys!"

"Think she will spare him?" Yuri muttered to the youth.

"I think she will massacre him" replied the former guild member.

"Would you two be quiet? You're not helping here!" the blond shinobi gave them a comical expression.

Rita got walked closer to her assistant ready to strike him and the Uzumaki could see it in her green eyes. There was anger in them but there was something else along the lines, something which it was even bigger than her current anger. It was hard for the whiskered blond to realize it, the only thing he could do is to wait for her to make her move. Might as well get it over with and receive his punishment for leaving her again. He was quite surprised and the same for Yuri and Karol because the Mordio didn't raised her fist on him. Naruto was taken in pure surprise feeling the arms of the mage wrapping around him in a soft embrace and it was hard to believe for him and the two members of the group watching. It was hard to believe Rita Mordio was hugging him and he eventually figured out feeling so stupid that he was so scared for thinking she was angry at him when in truth she was worried sick about him. He smiled accepting the small hug touching her head, but the embrace didn't last long.

"I wage a hundred gald she's going to hit him" the former knight was the first to make the challenge.

"I wage two hundred she's not going to hit him" followed Karol.

"You're on Captain."

"Rita I'm sorry, I will never leave you like that. But you must know I didn't do it on purpose" the whiskered blond ignored the two who just made a bet on his safety.

"I think what matter is that you're here and you don't look hurt either."

"My wound is healed I'm a hundred percent all better."

"That's good because now I can do this!"

WHACK!

The blond shinobi fell on the ground with a comical lump after the fuming Mordio hit him. But she wasn't done with him she has taken her whip and she tied him up again. Karol had his mouth wide open at what he saw, one minute she hugged him and the next she simply smacked him using her famous karate chop. Yuri was grinning because he saw it all coming he knew the mage wasn't going to die her anger after she was the only one among their group who was desperately searching for the Uzumaki the most. On the other hand it was looking all good for him because he has just gotten two hundred gald richer.

"Pay up Captain."

"No way, I was so sure she wasn't going to hit him" the youth handed the swordsman the right amount.

"Looks like the only way to make sure you don't run off on me again is by keeping you tie up and secure" the Mordio frowned at her whiskered assistant still looking daze from her attack.

"Good going Rita, the strict you are with him the sooner he'll learn" the former knight gave a grin.

"I thought you went to see Estellise?" the mage turned her attention to the swordsman.

"She must have been exhausted today I didn't want to wake her up. We can still talk to tomorrow."

"Right, why don't we all return to our rooms then" said the youth.

"I think I'm going to watch over this idiot in my room. I am in no mood to have him running off on his own."

"Sure thing, don't do anything inappropriate" Yuri hide his grin

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?!" the mage's face has turned red.

"Just making sure they don't throw us out of the inn" replied the swordsman only to get a glare from the teen mage.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Skit title: Good Tied up Night)

Naruto: Rita how about if you untie me now? I really want to get some sleep.

Rita: *zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*

Naruto: Rita….?

Rita: *zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzz*

Naruto: oh come on! I can't sleep if I'm all tied up like this.

Rita: *zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz*

Kurama: face it she's out like a light.

Naruto: *sighs* might as well give it a try and sleep.

Kurama: I find it amusing. You're a shinobi didn't they teach how to break free when you're tied up?

Naruto: what do you think I've been doing for the last two hours? I'm trying to reach one of my kunai but I have no luck in getting close to take one. Rita really knows how to tie a knot.

Kurama: then you're screwed.

Naruto: I will have to try and sleep like this, and maybe I will have to get used to it.

Kurama: heh heh heh have a good night.

Naruto: *sweat dropped* something tells me you're being sarcastic.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

The group was standing behind the front desk of the inn after getting a goodnight sleep. Everyone except Naruto, though Rita finally untie him and he was free once again he was feeling terrible. Because of last night he failed to get a goodnight sleep the blond shinobi looked like a zombie, his eyes looked like they were ready to close down and eventually drift off to dreamland. He sighed maybe this was Rita's plan all along, being tied up the entire night so he won't be able to sleep peacefully and eventually fall tire to go on with the new day. Yuri looked fine but he felt sorry for the blond for who knows what the Mordio did to him as punishment for running off, when it wasn't his fault. Karol was looking after a goodnight rest he couldn't say the same for the whiskered blond next to him. Repede looked the same while the teen mage was ignoring the fact her assistant looked exhausted, maybe she will let him rest after they leave this city.

"Can we spend another night at the inn?"

"You mean spend the "day"?" said the former knight.

"Don't be such a smart ass I barely got any sleep last night."

"Maybe next time you'll learn not to run off" said Rita crossing her arms.

"…"

"What's the matter, Repede?" Yuri turned to his dog that looked like he was sensing something.

"Do you hear a strange sound?" asked Karol.

"I do…What is that?" said the Uzumaki trying not to fall asleep.

"Now that you mention it, yeah…." followed Rita hearing the sound.

"Oh, I've been hearing that the barrier blastia has been acting up lately" said the inn keeper.

"Acting up….?" said the blond shinobi in thought.

The mage gasped running out of the inn but the blond caught her just in time before she could go outside.

"Rita wait!"

"I have to go!"

"Naruto's right, Commandant Alexei is in this city. He should be able to take care of it" followed Yuri.

"It's a matter of the empire, let him and the Knights handle it" said the jinchurikki.

"Rita, if we let you go on your own. It'll be another repeat of Ehmead Hill" said Karol.

"You see, we all agree that it's better that you stay out of it."

"The least we can do is let Flynn know about it."

"Yuri is it all right for Naruto to come with us? He's still a wanted criminal" said the former guild member.

"If the situation with the barrier is a big emergency then the Knights might change their priorities. Naruto should be safe from getting arrested, for now."

They left the inn in a hurry and Naruto didn't care if the Knights might catch him. He knew how blastia can be a real threat to the people especially after what Judith told him, which he hoped that wasn't the case with this particular blastia. The barrier wasn't that far it was located at the center of the city. The blastia had the shape of a pillar in a spiral form colored yellow, as soon as they arrived the strange sound got louder. Rita and Naruto were able to notice something was very wrong with the barrier since both were familiar with blastia, it wasn't normal for such to be acting up in such a way. Yuri still insisted it wasn't their business to meddle in this matter because Alexei was here and he should be the one to take care of this, not to mention they might get in trouble if they do put their noses where it doesn't belong. He just got pardoned for all of his crimes he didn't wanted Estelle and Ioder's efforts to go to waste.

"Rita, please wait!" Estelle arrived just before the Mordio was about to check on the barrier.

"Estelle you're here."

"Naruto I'm so happy to see you back, but listen everyone. After all, I heard the Imperial Knights have made some repairs on the blastia here."

"Give the Knights some credit for once, will you?" said the former knight.

"Please Rita" bowed the pink haired princess.

"All right then…."

"Thanks for listening Rita and thanks Estelle for convincing her. We will get in trouble for sure if we mess with a blastia that is being held responsible by the empire" said the blond shinobi.

"_I'm in enough trouble as it is…."_

"Anyway, Naruto when did you arrive here….?" said the pink haired healer.

"I just got here yesterday, I'm so happy I was able to catch up with all of you."

"I'm relief to see you again safe and sound. You should know Rita was so worried about you-"

"Estelle!" shouted the Mordio her face turning bright red.

"But it's the truth. Ever since we arrived at Heliord all you've been doing is asking the people if they've seen Naruto. You even made that drawing of him-"

"Shhh enough" she covered her mouth while she was still blushing.

"Really you were worried about me Rita?" the whiskered blond smiled.

"Don't get any ideas, I wasn't worried. I just figured I need you for my research because you're my assistant that's all."

"Heh, that's enough for me."

"…" she was still blushing uncovering Estelle's mouth.

"It's okay for you to be wandering around like this?" Yuri broke the moment after he was grinning.

"Yes…But can I stay with you until it's time to return to Zaphias?"

"I don't mind at all."

"So you're really leaving for the capital" Naruto gave a sigh.

"Yes…I must."

* * *

(Skit title: Rita's Sketch)

Everyone was present

Naruto: hey Rita that drawing of me looks awesome.

Karol: I'll say it looked just like Naruto.

Yuri: way better than the Knights drawing from the wanted poster.

Rita: *blushing* tch stop it. It's really nothing.

Estelle: I think it's something you have a great talent for drawing this good Rita.

Rita: Estelle not you too *blushing*.

Yuri: come on let's not embarrassed her guys.

Karol: what's your secret?

Rita: just shut up okay? It's no secret. I just thought how he looks like and let the pen do the rest.

Naruto: if it was only that easy everyone will be very good at drawing. I really like how you draw my whiskers they looked so much like my real ones.

Rita: it's easy to remember your idiotic face, it was a no brainer to draw you exactly how you looked.

Naruto: ouch that's harsh.

Rita: it's the truth *turns her head away blushing*.

Estelle: you know if Rita wasn't a blastia researcher she will be an artist.

Naruto: a professional one.

Karol: she might even become a famous artist across the world.

Naruto: Rita Mordio artist extraordinaire!

Rita: enough! I don't want to hear any more of this! *blushing*

She leaves with her face red.

Estelle: was it something we said?

Yuri: nah she'll be fine, she was only embarrassed because of the flattering you guys were giving her.

Naruto: can't help it if it's the truth. I wonder if I can ask Rita to draw another sketch of me.

Karol: I ask her to make a drawing of me too!

Estelle: and me!

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Chevaliers HQ Heliord)

As the group walked through the halls of the Knights headquarters in this city Naruto kept his attention on Rita. The teen mage was in deep thought and he knew she was bothered she wasn't able to look at the barrier because it was worrying her, its current condition. It worried him too having a clue that the blastia was right now in unstable status and it could result in a critical reaction. There was also something worrying him but he didn't pay much attention to it, for now. He hoped the Commandant will do something to make the necessary repairs for the barrier though he prefer if the person to take care of that would be the Mordio because she has the most experience in handling blastia. They entered a room spotting Flynn writing something on a piece of paper, the blond knight was caught off guard not expecting company. But he was always glad to attend guests especially if it was his childhood friend and his group of companions.

"The barrier blastia's been making some odd noises. Do you think it's okay?"

"You came all the way here because you were worried about that? As always, Yuri, you can't leave well enough alone if you see anything amiss."

"Hey, it's not me she was the one that-"

"It's obvious that something's not right with that blastia. Let me have a look at it!"

"We know we don't have the right to check on it since the Knights are the ones taking the responsibility to see its repairs. That's why we thought we could ask permission from you Flynn" said the Uzumaki.

"I see. This blastia is currently in a state of repair. I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to examine it."

"Why?!" shouted the upset mage.

A large earthquake shook the ground catching the attention of the group. Both Naruto and Rita gasped knowing this was the cause of the blastia, things have become very complicated.

"What was that vibration?" asked Yuri.

"We're in danger let's go Rita!" shouted the blond shinobi leaving with the mage.

"Don't tell me that was the blastia" Flynn was shocked.

"Maybe something has happened to the blastia!" said Estelle.

"Let's get outta here!"

* * *

(Scene change)

Naruto and Rita ran the halls of the building as fast as they could. Concern was written in their faces the vibration caused by the barrier blastia was definitely a bad sign that could threaten the entire city if they didn't act now. If it was exactly what they were thinking, then they didn't have enough time to save the barrier and the city. They felt another vibration as they left the headquarters their eyes were on the pillar like blastia at the center square. It was glowing yellow orange and their worst fears came true, it won't be long before it was going to blow up and the explosion will be strong enough to destroy the entire city of Heliord. They ran towards the unstable blastia while they were being followed by Yuri and the others. The whiskered blond was worried looking at the barrier it looked like it was ready to detonate he thought that maybe it was too late to do something. But he had faith in the Mordio she was very exceptional in the knowledge and handling a blastia.

"Get back you two it's too dangerous!" shouted the former knight.

"We can still save him! The aer is just pouring out of this thing! At this density it might kill someone!"

"_I wonder…maybe this is the harmful blastia that Ba'ul detected. That means Judith was supposed to destroy this blastia. I…I can't do that with Rita here…."_

"Rita maybe we…."

"Naruto I need you more than ever help me!"

The Uzumaki could see the begging behind her green eyes and he nodded, because he couldn't say no to her. The thoughts of him destroying this blastia were erased not caring if it was a harmful one that needed to be taken out. Right now the only thing that matter is to help it returning the device back to normal, he was doing this for Rita. He knew how much blastia means to her so he wasn't going to argue with her choice she wants to save the barrier then he will help her. The Mordio opened up the blastia's controls and started typing on the keys to reprogram it and the blond shinobi was aiding her typing with her. It wasn't that hard to explain how much she cares for blastia, it was her life and the only thing that gives meaning to her existence which it was reflected by the lonely life she experienced. Behind them stood Yuri, Karol and Estelle and the people around were all panicking at the danger they were all in.

"It's okay we'll just readjust the volume of aer. You'll be just like new!"

"It's system is overloading, it won't hold for much longer!"

"We can do it! Don't stop now!"

"_But if there's nothing that can be done and it's endangering the lives of the people of this city. Then this blastia is a threat to everyone…." _

"It's too dangerous! You have to get out of there!" shouted Flynn arriving at the spot.

"Lead the civilians out of the city, as well as the Princess and the others" said Alexei.

"Yes, sir."

"The aer is completely out of control. There's no telling what it will do."

"No! The flow of aer has outstripped his capacity. At this rate, it it'll swallow the city or even explode" the teen mage was shocked trying to do everything in her power to make it work.

"E…Explode? Did you hear that?!" said a panicked man.

"Rita it's reached critical level! There's no way will be able to return it to normal now" said Naruto.

"We have to try!"

"Get out of here all of you!" shouted the blond shinobi at the people who were near.

"Everyone this way!" Flynn was gathering the people away from the out of control barrier.

"Rita, Naruto!" Estelle ran to the two.

"What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous run!" said the blond shinobi.

"Estellise…." The Mordio stood in awe watching her body glow.

"_This is…." _The jinchurikki stood in thought.

"There, go it…."

"Rita!"

The Uzumaki pushed her away getting next to the pink haired princess as an explosion shortly occurred. It wasn't big enough to cause damage to the city it must've happened as a side effect from having its aer volume adjust to normal level. Once the explosion was gone everyone got up because they felt the shockwave from it. Rita slowly got up she was next to Estelle who has recovered a lot quicker. The others have done so too soon it came to their realization that the mage has saved them all thanks to her quick knowledge and skill she wasn't the famous genius mage for nothing. The Mordio smiled she pulled it off in the last minute she felt proud to have saved the blastia even when it was in critical mode. She couldn't have done it without the help from her assistance she got worried when she noticed he wasn't with her. Then she heard Estelle gasped making her turned to whatever she was looking at. Her green eyes widened gazing at the unconscious blond lying on the ground the Uzumaki got caught in the explosion moving her just in time to take the impact for her.

"Naruto…." said the pink haired healer.

"Estelle, Rita!" Yuri ran to them with Karol, Repede and Flynn.

"No…Naruto" the teen mage was shocked staring at the body of her assistant.

"Naruto!" she shouted in panicked.

"It will be fine!" the pink haired princess went to the fallen blond and started casing her healing artes.

"Please, get a room ready for him."

"Do you even hear what you're saying? You're as warn out as he is" said Yuri.

"It's my fault" whispered the mage.

"_That idiot saved me…I was too caught up happy to have saved the blastia. I forgot about its side effects from readjusting the aer volume. He knew and took the blast protecting me…." _her fists were shaking not from anger but from guilt.

"Prepare rooms at once!" said Flynn.

"Captain Scifo" Alexei approached the blond knight.

"Once he feels better I want you to arrest him."

"Y-yes sir."

"What?" Rita turned to the Commandant shocked.

"I will treat his wounds first" Estelle resumed healing the whiskered blond as her eyes widened.

"_This…He's healing by himself, how….?"_

"Karol can you stand?" asked Yuri.

"Y-yeah…."

"Come on, we're going too."

* * *

(Time skip)

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a room that really caught his attention. Mainly because somehow it reminded him of his old apartment from Konoha, it had similar designs that brought him the nostalgia from his old home. Slowly the blond shinobi got up taking another glance at the room it was impossible to think he was still in Heliord because the room wasn't near to look the same as the rooms from the inn. His nose has suddenly caught the smell of something delicious making his mouth watered, somebody was cooking was very delicious meal. His stomach growled and whatever it was he wanted to eat. The blond jinchurikki got up leaving the room and walking the halls he noticed this wasn't an inn, it was more a house. The smell got stronger and his stomach growled louder, arriving at the kitchen he saw the person who was cooking the meal. His cerulean eyes widened gazing over at the person and there was another nearby, it was too shocking to say a word.

"_It can't be…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

They have returned to the inn and the unconscious Naruto was brought to one of the rooms. Estelle was on the job using her healing artes, still wondering how he was able to heal himself without casting any type of healing arte. The others were outside letting her do her job if she will be able to save the blond then there was nothing to worry about. The pink haired princess wasn't alone, Rita stood next to her she hasn't taken her eyes off the whiskered blond since they brought him here. The teen mage stood in silence feeling nothing but guilt because she knew the blastia was going to explode and yet she chose to forget. The great prize she has to pay, her assistant taking the explosion for her protecting her. It was because her he was unconscious it was because of her he was in pain. She remained strong fighting hard not to shed one single tear when it was too much for her that someone so close to her was hurt. Even if she trusted Estelle knowing she will be able to help him, it didn't changed the fact that this was her fault.

"I'm sorry" she whispered staring at his body.

"Don't blame yourself Rita. Naruto did what he thought was right."

"That's why it's my fault. I knew the blastia was going to do that, but I got cocky for managing it to save him. Now look what happened because of it? At expense of my assistant, he's going to be okay right?"

"He's doing all right, in fact he has heal himself. Healing him with my artes has been easier on me."

"Healing himself….? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, for some reason Naruto can heal himself. I guess that would explain why the times he got injure he will recuperate a lot quicker than the rest of us. You didn't know about this?"

"N-no he never told me. I have no idea he has such ability. Guess he must've forgotten to tell me" her green eyes softened.

"_I guess he doesn't trust me. I'm not exactly the best candidate to be a good friend."_

"What matter is that he'll be fine, you can stop worrying?"

"_I have to worry I'm the one who should be in that bed not him…."_

There was a knock on the door interrupting the Mordio's guilty thoughts.

"Come in" replied the pink haired healer.

Yuri emerged closing the door behind him he walked over to the two he was next to the princess.

"You can't keep using your healing artes on him forever, Estelle."

"You're right, but I won't have to. He's already healed" she smiled ending her casting.

"He's going to be okay, those are some good news. You must be feeling better Rita" he turned to the mage looking in thought.

"….."

"Hey cheer up. He's out of harm right Estelle?"

"That's right Rita. I told you to stop worrying, no need to feel guilty."

"But it's my fault!" tears were forming.

"Rita…."

"No don't say it! Don't say it's not my fault, you're wrong. He's like this because of me…."

"Calm down. You can stop the guilt trip now Rita. I will say it, it wasn't your fault."

"Shut up I don't want to hear it!"

"Just listen! The time I was able to get to know Naruto I figured the kind of person he is. He will never let anything happen to his friends he will protect them even if it's cost him his life. I know how he feels I'm kinda the same too."

"Idiot he shouldn't have pushed me away, it will be better if it was me the one who got hurt."

"If that happen I think he would never forgive himself. It's not just you Rita me, Karol or Estelle heck even Repede. If it would've been any of us in that situation he would still do what he did. He would do the same for any of us because we're his friends. Heh that's why I admire the guy point is, don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault. Naruto chose to risk himself for you aware of the consequences."

"For a wanted criminal you're not such a bad talker" she smiled feeling a bit better.

"I'm no longer a criminal. I was pardoned of all my crimes by His Highness Ioder and Her Highness Estellise" he gave a cocky grin.

"Which you haven't properly thank Estelle for her effort yet" the mage crossed her arms.

"Already thanked Ioder, so thanks a lot Estelle there."

"No problem Yuri" the pink haired healer gave a smile.

"If you're done you should get some rest. You must be tire from using your healing artes."

"I'll be fine, why don't you go and get some rest?"

"Flynn will get mad with me if I'm not looking after you."

"Well let him get mad at you."

"Easy for you to say, I'm not in the mood to hear his mouth blaming me for your health."

"Why don't you guys get some rest? I'll stay with this idiot."

"Rita…."

"Sure you want to stay? You look like you could use some rest yourself" said the long haired swordsman.

"I'll be fine, someone has to stay and watch over him. Might as well let it be me since he saved me."

"All right…."

Yuri gave a nod walking out of the room noticing Estelle stood in her place. But eventually she left with the swordsman as they both left the room. The Mordio gave a sigh turning her gaze back to the whiskered blond. She felt better but she couldn't still feeling guilty about the incident she stood in deep thought as Yuri's words came back to her head. He was right Naruto was that kind of person to help his friends no matter what even if he ends up getting hurt in the process. It didn't mean she has to like it, watching him get hurt was something she didn't enjoy it in the least. But the worst has passed he was going to be all right and she could erased her negative thoughts aside. Watching him rest he looked so peaceful, nothing like he has experienced getting harmed by an explosion. She hoped to apologize to him for not getting out of the way when she fixed the blastia, though she felt like it wasn't enough to undo her mistake.

"_You better wake up soon you idiot, I can't hold on to my guilt for too long."_

* * *

(Scene change)

"Mom, dad…."

Naruto stood in shocked staring down at his parents before him. Kushina was wearing an apron and the same clothes she had when he first met her during his fight to tame the Kyuubi's chakra, which it was her maternity clothes. The long red haired woman was smiling resuming her cooking which reminded the blond shinobi that it smells amazing. As for Minato his clothes were similar to the ones he wears over his white trench coat that has the words fourth Hokage in kanji. A blue shirt with long grey pants and blue shinobi sandals, he was also smiling at his son. Now the jinchurikki knew they weren't real because they were dead and also the last time he met them was a one way chance it would be impossible to see them again. This wasn't real remembering he tried to save Rita from the barrier blastia exploding so he thought this was all just a dream. But having them again wasn't so bad this was a pleasant dream if only he could stay sleeping forever.

"_Maybe I can stay like this for a while…."_

"Naruto sweetie, you're finally awake. Sit down we're about to have suffer."

"You know your mother's cooking is very good. If she keeps this up I might add some extra weight that would make me look like a member from the Akamachi clan" the blond man gave a small laugh.

"Don't listen to your father, but if his appetite does get spoiled he will listen to me" the red head gave her husband a warning look.

The whiskered blond gave a smile remembering the two exactly when he first met them, he decided to play along.

"Can I have a seat?"

"Of course, you can seat right here" she pointed to a chair next to an empty one.

He smiled getting seated imagining this was all real, a life where his parents were still around. He was just like anybody else, no more he was alone or an orphan. This fantasy world was best suited for him as the smell of the food was making his appetite worst, even if that was probably not real too. But it sure damn looked pretty real to him as the red head brought the dishes to the table and it looked very exquisite. The young Uzumaki smiled while his mouth watered at the sight the menu was a breast of meat, he had no idea what it was but it was edible in his taste. The second thing made him sweat dropped the juicy piece of meat was accompanied by a set of all kind of vegetables. In his entire life he has never been a huge fan of the green stuff remembering the times Kakashi suggested him to eat them. This wasn't the best example to get in his dream state he would prefer ramen a million times than vegetables. He smiled as Kushina got seated next to him they were ready to eat together.

"This looks very good mom!"

"Of course it does, your mother is a very exceptional cook" followed Minato.

"Stop it, I'm only fulfilling my duties as a house wife and a mother" she blushed from the compliment.

"The best mother there is!" shouted the whiskered blond taking a bite from the meat.

"Naruto sweetie please, that's enough" her blushing got worse.

"Kushina your face look like a tomato."

The blond man got panicked staring at her scary face he should know better not to call her the same name the children used to call her when she was little.

"What was that Minato? Did you just say I looked like a tomato" her wild red hair turned into nine separate tails resembling the Kyuubi.

"Never mind dear, please ignore my last comment" he shut up and went to eat his plate.

"Maybe I should remind you why I was called the red blooded habanero" she glared at her husband while he was quiet eating his meal.

"Dad you should know not to make mom angry" Naruto gave a grin.

"It's very good isn't it" the blond Hokage sweat dropped changing the subject.

"This meat is delicious mom" he took another.

"You shouldn't eat with your mouth full it's very impolite. And the meat is pork chop I seasoned it right and cooked it well enough."

"It's truly the best, think you can give me another I'm almost done?"

"You still haven't touched your vegetables. Eat them and I will gladly give you seconds."

"Er-I…I don't want to eat them" he puffed his cheek not wanting to taste them real vegies or not.

"You will eat them vegetables are good for your health."

"I don't like them, I want to eat meat."

The blond jinchurikki turned pale as the red haired woman was staring at him with her scary expression and her hair has returned turning into the nine tails.

"Narutooooo! You will eat your vegetables now!"

"_I forgot how scary she can be" _the blond shinobi sweat dropped.

"Okay okay! I will eat them just stop with the scary face!"

"Good" she went back to her normal self.

"Looks like you win again Kushina" it was Minato's turn to grin at his son.

The young Uzumaki eat some carrots and peas and it was hard to believe they tasted so real. But he knew none of this was reality after he was done eating, he smiled turning to his parents. Before any of them knew tears were falling from the jinchurikki, playing along has really touched his heart and by now it was too much to pretend all of this was really happening. A smile that represents true joy has spread over his lips this was all the happiness he could get, being with his mother and father just like any other child would. How he wished a life like this one when he was little? Not a life filled with solitude or a life where he was hated and fear by the villagers because of his jinchurikki status. Here he felt like the happiest person, but he saw the truth of things that he didn't belong here. The young Uzumaki turned to his parents with a smiled filled with tears they were tears of joy if only he could stay with them.

"If only you guys were real, I would want to stay here forever with you guys."

Both parents turned to each other before turning back to their son.

"We know Naruto" smiled Kushina.

"What?"

"This place isn't real, we're not real. Not even the food you're eating you don't have to worry about eating vegetables here" followed Minato.

"You guys know…I…I don't understand."

"You see Naruto. You created us according to your heart's wishes while you're experiencing your animated state."

"Animated state….? What does that mean?"

"It means you're not sleeping but you're suffering from a condition that you're unconscious for undecided period of time."

"I still don't get it" the whiskered blond sweat dropped.

"It means you're in a coma sweetie" replied the red head.

"I'm in a what?!" his eyes widened.

"A coma, nobody knows when you will ever wake up, I believe that will be up to you."

"I can't stay like this. I still have to travel around with my friends, I…you guys know I'm no longer in the shinobi nations?"

"We do sweetie."

"It seems he has chosen to wake up after all" Minato smiled.

"There's no way I'm going to be unconscious forever when there's so much for me to do. I have to keep going and move forward."

"Good for you Naruto."

"I just wish you guys were real. I really wanted to get to know you both better."

"We will always be watching you Naruto" said the blond Hokage.

"We're proud of you, don't ever give up and keep fighting for what you believe in" smiled the red head.

"I know, you guys are the best parents ever! I guess the only good thing is without you around I don't have to eat any vegetables" he gave a silly smile.

"You will eat your vegetables!" Kushina went back to her mean scary expression with her nine tails hair.

"Okay I will believe it!" he replied quickly.

"Make sure you will!" she went back to normal.

"Yes mam'!"

"We're proud of you Naruto."

"I know dad" his entire body started glowing as he vanished and the world he created.

* * *

(Scene change)

The Uzumaki's eyes opened getting up recognizing that he was in one of the rooms of the inn from Heliord, he smiled that he was back at Terca Lumireis. Now he hoped he wasn't unconscious for too long it will be bad for him if months have passed, or even years. Then he realized something was holding his hand his cerulean eyes turned to whatever was holding it. It was none other than Rita the teen mage was asleep she was seated on a chair while holding his hand. The blond shinobi smiled realizing she must've stood the entire day watching over him, or maybe it was his days. He still didn't know how long he's been out he didn't wanted to keep the others waiting. Staring down at the Mordio she looked so peaceful and he took notice how her beauty will shine when she was at such state. Then again, she always looked pretty no matter what even when she's angry. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Yuri and Estelle entered the room, both looked happy to see the blond awake. The pink haired healer gave a smile staring at the sleeping Rita holding onto the blond hand.

"Glad to see you awake."

"Sorry at least I got the rest I couldn't take when we I was tied up" the jinchurikki gave a silly smile.

"We we're all worried about you, especially Rita" replied Estelle.

"Look at her, I did ask her if she wanted to go back to her room and rest" the swordsman gave a sigh at the sleeping mage.

"She's resting now. Um…How long I was sleeping?"

"A few hours I guess why you asked?" said the former knight.

"It's nothing just wanted to know."

"Rita never left your side ever since we brought you to the inn. I'm just glad you have self-healing abilities to back up my healing artes. How do you have them?"

"You mean my self-healing ability well I have had it long ago way before I got the blastia."

"So it's not an ability gain from the blastia, that's too bad. I didn't mind having an ability like that" said Yuri.

Rita has suddenly opened her eyes only to her whiskered assistant awake smiling down at her.

"Hey sleepy head-"

He got caught in surprise as the Mordio has hugged him again she beyond joy to see him awake. The Uzumaki couldn't she was hugging him for a second time and it was still shocking to see it, maybe she wasn't acting herself. He acknowledged she was worried about him or maybe more than usual while the audience stood quiet. Estelle smiled feeling a bit envious that the mage had someone" that close" while she was wishful thinking if she will ever have someone like that. Yuri decided not to say one of his comments that might ruin the mood it was rather tender and cute. The teen mage broke the hug remembering they weren't alone and also she didn't want to ruin her reputation by going soft. Though she felt embarrassed for embracing him again but couldn't control her action because she admitted to be worried for his safety. And as he looked at him he was still smiling at her, the same idiotic but adorable smile of his at least according to her.

"S-sorry about that…."

"It's okay I think it's better to have a hug than getting hit on the head."

"How're you feeling?" she smiled at his comment.

"All better!"

"That's good to hear, I…I'm sorry. Because of me you-"

"Stop it don't even think about it, don't blame yourself Rita. I chose to take the blast on my own because I wanted to protect you."

"Idiot…." She mumbled knowing Yuri and Estelle were right all along.

"I know I am" he kept his smile.

"….." the Mordio has blushed no words to say.

"Thanks for watching over me."

"What? Watching over you, don't be silly I just got here when I suddenly fell asleep."

"Nice try Estelle told me you've been here since I was brought here. That was hours ago" the Uzumaki was smirking.

"He has you there Rita" Yuri gave a grin.

"Estelle how could you?!" the mage's face has turned beet red.

"I'm sorry Rita I thought it was the right thing to do to let Naruto know."

"Fine whatever…."

"I think what matter is Naruto's okay right?" said the former knight.

"That's right and also the barrier blastia has been fixed thanks to you. The people of Heliord are safe now" added the pink haired princess.

"Everything went well in the end!" said the blond shinobi.

The group gasped as they had an unexpected visitor that came from the terrace of the room. Naruto was more shocked seeing Judith riding Ba'ul in her white armor her stance was obviously like she was going to attack.

"_Judith why is she…."_

"What the?" Yuri reached for his sword spotting the dragon rider.

"Hey, it's that dragon freak!" Rita got angry spotting her assistant's kidnaper.

The armor clad rider gave the order for the dragon to attack as the long haired swordsman charged at it. The Uzumaki followed gasping, the creature was about to unleash one of its fire balls. It fired the attack and it was able to his front of the terrace while Estelle and Rita took cover. The dragon rider stood in her spot when she noticed the blond was gazing at her, shock was in his cerulean eyes. She finally flew off not wanting to make eyes contact with her close friend and the whiskered blond stood speechless, but most of all confused by her actions.

"Rita, are you all right?"

"Don't you ever learn?" she got annoyed and happy at the same time.

"It sounds like the sky is falling in here. What's going on? Huh? Aaaah!" Karol entered the room screaming after he saw the dragon rider.

"What was that thing?"

"I thought he would only attack blastia, looks like I was wrong" said the long haired swordsman.

"…" Naruto stood in deep thought.

"Is everyone all right?" asked the former guild member.

"Yes" replied the pink haired teen.

"Looks like we might have to watch out for another enemy" Yuri sheathed back his sword.

"The Dragon rider" said Estelle.

"That dragon freak has always been my enemy since he destroyed the blastia at Ehmead Hill. But after kidnapping my assistant he drew the line."

"She didn't kidnap me" muttered the jinchurikki.

"What?" asked Karol?

"What is it?" asked the former knight.

"It's nothing…."

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Skit title: Why Judith?)

Naruto: I don't get it, why would Judith try to attack us? It doesn't make sense.

Kurama: maybe she has tricked you. She wanted to eliminate you and your friends.

Naruto: no I refuse to believe that, I know Judith is a good person. I thought she was going to destroy the barrier blastia of this city but she didn't and instead she went and attempted to attack us. Did she think the blastia was at the inn? Or maybe Ba'ul couldn't detect the aer disturbance at the correct spot.

Kurama: you're over thinking things she looked like she wanted to attack you.

Naruto: she must have a reason why she did that. If I see her again I would like to hear her explanation.

Kurama: you trust her?

Naruto: I do, even if I don't know where she's heading next. If we find another harmful blastia she will be there. Our journey might take us to another one.

Kurama: we're always heading into trouble we will meet her again.

Naruto: when you put it like that it's like we're in trouble if we do run into her again.

Kurama: precisely my point.

* * *

The group was now at the square plaza of the city. Now they were heading to the part when Estelle was going to part ways with them returning to the capital. It was hard for everyone to say goodbye to the pink haired teen when they have come to see her as a good friend. Their journey wasn't going to be the same without her at least Yuri looked normal and calm like he wasn't going to be affected by her absence. Karol was saddened not wanting anyone to leave after what they've been through together, Rita was in the same boat it was the first time she has met a female friend who has become close like a best friend. Naruto was feeling worst while he was trying to keep a smile, he slowly petted Repede looking in thought. Of course he didn't want Estelle to leave their group he wanted everyone to stay together. It was bad when he was with Judith he missed everyone dearly and now one of them was leaving.

"Well, take care on the way back to the capital."

"How can you say it just like that Yuri?" Naruto got annoyed at his comment.

"What? I'm saying farewell to her you want me to tell her not to go? It's already being decided by the empire. There's nothing any of us can do."

"But still…."

"It's okay Naruto it's just as Yuri says. I have to go."

"Do you have everything? Wouldn't want to have to come back later?"

"If I forget anything, you'll bring it to me, won't you, Yuri?"

"Hah, yeah right. Okay, let's go find Flynn. I'll take you that far."

"_There he goes again bring Flynn to the picture" _the whiskered blond gave a mental sigh.

"Don't listen to him Estelle, Yuri will be your luggage or item man whenever you lose something."

"Oh really thank you!" she smiled.

"Suuure…You're only saying that because Rita has you on a leash" the long haired swordsman grinned.

"…" the Uzumaki blushed as he chose to ignored his comment, his face said" Busted" on it.

Rita only coughed trying to ignore his comment too.

"U-um, what are you all going to do after this?" asked the pink haired healer.

"Hmm. Well we did lose track of the Blood Alliance."

"That's easy, we can just go to Dahngrest. Or not. If I go back there now, they'll all just laugh at me" said Karol.

"Dahngrest….?" asked the blond jinchurikki.

"It's the guild city, I think it's where guilds reunite, right?" said the swordsman.

"Y-yeah, I thought we could find out about the Blood Alliance there."

"What direction is it from here?"

"Well, it's to the west from here I guess, but…."

"Let's check it out, then. Might be helpful for anybody thinking of starting a guild, too."

"What?" the Uzumaki was caught at the last part.

"Huh? For starting a guild? Well let's go, then!"

"Starting a guild? What are you talking about?" said the blond shinobi.

"I asked Yuri if he was interested in joining a guild I want to create."

"I said I'll think about it though."

"You're welcome to join my guild too Naruto."

"Really…Join your guild that will be a great idea. But I…."

"It's okay if you don't want to, if it doesn't work out you can start your own guild."

"Thanks for the suggestion Karol."

"_Hm…My own guild…."_

"It doesn't look like that Flynn character is around here" said the Mordio.

"Does that mean you're staying with us for now?" asked the hopeful Karol.

"Well, I would that be all right?"

"I don't mind if you can stay with us a little longer" said the whiskered blond.

"Neither of you start filling the princess's head with ideas" said Yuri.

"You cannot simply do as you wish. Your Highness must return to the capital" Alexei arrived with his krityan assistant.

"Flynn has already set out to attend to other business. Now before I have some business to attend" the Commandant have turned his gaze to the blond.

"Naruto Uzumaki arresting you is my main concern it is my sworn duty to take you to justice. However, after having a long conversation with both His Highness Ioder and the princess I can make an exception in postponing your arrest. Therefore you can continue traveling with your group of companions. But rest assured if you commit another crime there will be no mercy shed for you I trust you have no objections."

"No sir I don't have a problem with that" he jinchurikkied tried to remain calm looking at his "serious as hell" expression.

"Now then to other matters of business, Rita Mordio we would like you to investigate yesterday's blastia malfunction."

"That's pointless. I looked at him this morning, but I couldn't figure anything out."

"No, we would ask that you go to the forest of Keiv Moc."

"Keiv Moc, huh? Oh yeah, the plants affected by the disaster here look just like the ones in that forest" said the former guild member.

"We have reports of tree mutations and of monsters increasing in both number and aggressiveness. Messengers have gone to the capital, but much time will be wasted finding a gifted mage" resumed the Commandant.

"I specialize in blastia. Plants are out of my league."

"Consider their connection to the aer. I imagined that is within your league."

"Besides if Estelle is going back to the capital, I want to go with her."

"_That Rita" _Naruto was grinning at what she had in mind.

"…." the pink haired healer didn't saw that coming.

"You are a researcher in an imperial blastia laboratory. You must undertake the task assigned to you" said Alexei.

"Then there should be no problem if I accompany her to the forest, right?"

"I don't have a problem with that, what about you Yuri?" said the Uzumaki.

"Not complains from me" replied the former knight.

"Princess, please do not make suggestions that are simply out of the question."

"If this have something to do with aer, then my healing artes would prove useful."

"Yes they would" replied the Commandant in thought.

"Please Alexei let me do my part to help."

"Your Highness, I simply cannot allow you to go to such a dangerous place."

"Well, what if-"

"I'll escort her to the forest."

Everyone turned to Naruto looking calm and confident that he can do the job.

"You…one of the empires most wanted criminals? I find it impossible that you're able to fulfill such task."

"I'll take full responsibility for her safety."

"I cannot allow you to be responsible for Her Highness well-being I do not see you fit for a great responsibility such as this one."

"Okay fine, how about if I add another person to give me a hand? Isn't that right Yuri?" he smirked turning to the long haired swordsman.

"Hey, don't get me involve in your messes" sweat dropped the swordsman.

"That will be all right with me. What do you say Yuri? Would you come with us?" said the pink haired healer.

"Thanks for giving her the idea partner" the swordsman sweat dropped again.

"If both of them escort me then you wouldn't have to be worry right?"

"Very well, both of you will escort the Princess to Keiv Moc. I am placing her safety in the two of you. If any of you fail the task it will be for the best that you don't know the consequences of your actions."

"You will arrest us?" said the blond shinobi.

"If there's a single scratch on her you'll both be executed with no exception."

"Oh that" the jinchurikki gulped.

"_Great back into another mess" _the former knight sighed.

"Fine I agree. But there's something I have to das well. We go to the forest after Dahngrest."

"Very well" said Alexei.

"Well shall we get going?" smiled Naruto turning to the group.

"Your Excellency" said the krityan woman.

"It seems Flynn foresaw this outcome" he whispered to his assistant.

"Huh? He did what?" Yuri overheard the Commandant.

"He left this message for you: "Take care of Her Highness"."

"That Flynn is always looking after you isn't he?" the whiskered blond elbowed the swordsman as he sweat dropped.

"Yeah, such a shame…."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm being sarcastic."

"All right then, it's the forest of Keiv Moc by way of Dahngrest!" said a happy Karol.

As the group left Alexei turned to a familiar figure that was hidden in a corner next to the barrier blastia.

"I have a job for you."

"…."

* * *

(Scene change)

The party left Heliord, traveling through the field of the Tolbycia continent. They were happy to be together and that Estelle would accompany them once more, their journey hasn't ended yet. For Naruto he knew it won't be over until all the harmful blastia has been destroyed, even if he was now questioning Judith's actions when she tried to attack them back at the inn. Unaware that they were being watched from far away by someone standing on top of a hill, his eyes were on them only. The long silver haired stranger stood watching them with thoughtful eyes, but mostly he was gazing at the whiskered blond of the group. From his quiet solemn expression he seemed to have been watching him for a while it was still uncertain what his intentions with him are.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Sorry for the long wait but my PC and my Word program are being a pain in the behind. Status of the story so far are 21,692 hits, 209 reviews, 180 favorites, 138 follows and 3 C2 communities. Thank you so much for all the reviews and for adding the story to favorites and follows keep them coming, I actually enjoyed making Kushina and Minato appeared in Naruto's short coma I guess I was inspired by the latest Naruto movie Road to Ninja. On a side not many of you have been sending me PM and reviews telling me if I will be adding another Naruto character to the story without giving too much of a spoiler, I have a couple that might appear in future chapters as the story progresses that will be all. That's about it I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: Keiv Moc


	13. The Den of Guilds and Keiv Moc

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai, Namco Tales studio and Tales of series producer Hideo Baba.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

(Kurama speaking through Naruto)

"**Ba'ul speaking***

* * *

Chapter 13 The Den of Guilds and Keiv Moc

(Location: somewhere in a field Tolbicya continent Terca Lumireis)

Judith has dressed herself in her white armor after washing herself on a river. The krityan was taking a small break before heading out towards the blastia. It has been very quiet for the young woman, ever since she parted ways with Naruto. And even if it has been one day of being together with the whiskered blond she misses him already traveling with someone aside her friend and partner Ba'ul was really refreshing. Having to talk to someone and enjoy that person's company filled herself with the thought of being happy to be alive. When she started her mission it was all business, destroy the Hermes blastia that threatens all living beings in this world. That was the task she took in her own hands but her mission has become an easy burden ever since she met the blond. It made her realize how truly precious this world is and it was worth to fight what she believed in. She didn't mind if she ever runs to him again in fact she really hoped she does meets up with him.

She grabbed her bag with any necessary items she will need during her mission just in case she gets into tight situations, she always kept in mind to be prepare for anything. Walking back to where her friend dragon was she kept on thinking on the whiskered blond, there was something about him she was still trying to figure out. Having Naruto with her made her feel so safe and happy it was the usual things one would feel when they were with a friend. But it was different she knew it, what she was feeling for the blond was something stronger than just mere attraction. A smile spread over her lips whatever these feelings were she wanted to continue exploring them further, especially if she sees the blond again. The white armor krityan spotted Ba'ul lied down on the ground resting his body and his wings after flying for a while. As she gazed over the creature something came back to her head, the recent events at the last city she visited.

Ever since Heliord she has stood in deep thought trying to find an explanation to what she witnessed with her very own eyes. Her partner dragon has told of another signal in aer disturbance telling her there was another harmful blastia in sight. It was going to be another job for the young krityan or at least that's what she thought when she came to face with that blastia. Truly she was surprised when she found out it was anything but such as she locked eyes with the source for the strong reading of aer when she arrived at the inn of the city. Ba'ul would never lie to her and she needed to believe the truth of things. So far it has been the Hermes her only goal in her life, destroying them was her responsibility. But this was something else that it was probably out of her hands. She walked over petting the dragon on his head smiling at him she followed with a sigh at her current situation. No Naruto and now facing a mystery that has brought her curiosity to a strong level.

***Something bothering you Judith?***

"_Something indeed, it's what happened at Heliord. Ba'ul are you sure it was her?" _

***You have asked the same question dozens of time. There was powerful aer coming from that human, there is no doubt she was the source of the aer disturbance I felt before we arrived at that city.***

"_That girl with the pink hair, only a Hermes blastia can cause such powerful waves of aer. But she's not a blastia, how….? Just what is she?" _

***I do not know, but perhaps….***

"_Perhaps what….?"_

***No, it's nothing. I can't jump to conclusions until I'm certain.***

"_Certain of what….? You better not try to keep things from me."_

***Of course not I would never keep secrets from you.***

"_Good I don't know about her, all I know is she's a friend of Naruto. I can't figure out what she is, this has never happened before."_

***What should we do?***

"_We're off to the next blastia. If I want to meet that girl all we have to do is located her from the aer emitting from her, I'll leave that to you as always."_

***Very well. I have located another signal of powerful aer far from here.***

"_Good we're off then" _she got up on the dragon ready to depart.

* * *

(Scene change: time skip)

(Location: The Den of Guilds Dahngrest Tolbicya continent)

After traveling west through the fields the party has finally arrived to their destination before heading to the forest of Keiv Moc. The group looked in awe as it was their first time in this city and they already saw the difference between this one and other cities they have visited. They took notice the size of the city which it was probably bigger than the capital Zaphias, the houses were designed like they were small castles and on the far back stood some sort of factory with the large pipes were releasing smoke. They walked the long bridge that gains access to the city, the place was impressive to be the place where all guilds gather. It was also a potential place to find information on the guild they were searching the Blood Alliance. Karol smiled happy to return to his home while he was scared that guild members have already found out that he has been fired from another guild, yet again. They will definitely make fun of him and will call him names like "loser" and "failure".

"This is Dahngrest, my hometown."

"Looks like a lively place" said Yuri.

"It should be if it's the city where all guilds gather" followed Naruto.

"Well, it's the second largest city after the imperial capital. Its run entirely by the guilds" replied the youth.

"I'd thought it would be more dark and dark, you know? Like a den if villains" said the former knight.

The blond shinobi got next to him whispering to the swordsman.

"That's exactly what I think it's the perfect city to have thieves everywhere. We should be on our guard and hold onto our equipment tightly."

"There's a thief next to you."

"Where is he? I'll showed him-"the Uzumaki hold to a kunai while he sweat dropped because his friends were the only ones present.

"Yuri! That wasn't funny!"

"I was only trying to help by preparing you to fight one."

"It will be great if you drop the sarcasm."

"I got you good."

The rest of the group sweat dropped at the sight.

"Idiots" muttered Rita.

"There aren't any thieves here. That's prejudice they have for the guilds."

"I'm sure the bad reputation of the Blood Alliance is to blame for that" said Estelle.

"Yeah. Jeez, Yuri. You make it sound like I'm a villain."

"If you're a villain, what does that make him?"

"You see Karol, Rita has a good point. You're a saint next to Yuri" the whiskered blond was grinning.

"Point taken, can't say I'm always been a good boy."

"Where are we supposed to go to find information on the Blood Alliance?" asked the jinchurikki.

"The best way is probably to stop by the Union and check there."

"The Union. A guild collective run by the five so-called" master guilds". Right?" said the pink haired princess.

"Yeah. The Union also serves as the city's government."

"But, how is this gonna work? Isn't Barbos' Blood Alliance one of the five master guilds?" asked the mage.

"Which means if we lay a hand on him, we'll be picking a fight with the Union as well" followed the former knight.

"That's not all they won't even let us lay a hand on him. They will definitely protect Barbos and probably back him up him on his scheme with the blastia cores" said the blond shinobi.

"We don't know the answer to that until we ask the Don" said the former guild member.

"The Don?" blinked Naruto.

"The Don is the boss of the Union he's the one in charge of everything that's going on within the government."

"Oh I get it. Basically he's the emperor of all guilds."

"Yeah that's pretty much it. Yep. Don Whitehorse, leaser of Altosk, the most powerful of the five master guilds" said the youth.

"All right, let's go see what the Don has to say then. You know the way, right Karol?" said Yuri.

"Hey wait, he's not the kind of person you can just meet. I don't really know if…."

"Please?" beg the pink haired healer.

"Union headquarters is in the north part of town."

* * *

(Skit title: The Don)

Naruto, Yuri and Karol are present.

Naruto: what kind of person is this Don?

Karol: he's old very old but don't let his age fool you. He's very strong he can take on all the members from all five master guilds.

Naruto: even Barbos?

Karol: especially Barbos. He's also a great guy to hang out with even if I only saw him a couple of times.

Yuri: Don Whitehorse eh? I never met the guy, but he must be a real tough guy to run things here.

Karol: that's right it's not just his strength that makes him the best, but his leadership skills too. He was the one that founded Dahngrest and made all guilds come together forming the union. That's why many of the guild members respect him very much.

Naruto: sounds like he's the complete opposite of Yuri *smirking*.

Yuri: gotta admit you're right. Acting like a leader is a real pain, it's not my thing.

Naruto: if the Don is really a good person then he must believe in doing the right thing. I wonder if he will help us with the Blood Alliance.

Karol: I don't know that's why I suggested we should see him. But I don't know if we'll be able to have an audience with him, he's always busy.

Naruto: it won't hurt to ask first, right?

Yuri: what's wrong Captain, you look down?

Karol: I'm okay really.

Karol: _who am I kidding? By now the Don must have found out that I was kicked out of the Hunting Blades, fired from another guild. He might not send me to another one this time, that's why it's better if I form my own guild._

Naruto: Karol you sure you're okay?

Karol: hm…oh yeah let's get going to Union headquarters.

Naruto: sure thing.

Yuri: let's not keep the Don waiting.

* * *

Walking the streets they realized what Karol said was true. The people present looked normal it was just a regular city and they were wrong if they were expecting a city filled with criminals. Still members of the party like Naruto were still keeping a close eye on their things just in case a thief might pop out. The only one who was feeling very uncertain was the youth, he didn't felt safe in his own home but it had nothing to do with thieves. The former Hunting Blades member was trying to not freak out keeping an eye on the people it wasn't going to be long before they see him and they will start to pick on him, especially when he got fired from another guild yet again. Yuri, Rita and Naruto noticed something was bothering in fact he has been acting rather strange ever since they arrived to the guild city. They suddenly stopped walking while the youth resumed his odd behavior it looks like he was avoiding being seen by anyone.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Rita.

"What? Uh, nothing."

"You looked troubled, you okay?" asked the Uzumaki.

"I'm okay. Come on if we take this path we'll reach Union headquarters."

"Hmm? Well, well, if it isn't little Karol! A guild member walked to the group with a horn helmet and armor revealing his chest with a hammer strapped on his back there was another member in blue uniform holding a dagger accompanying him.

"H-hey! Wh-what's with you?!" said the youth.

"Yeah, I don't see Nan. She already ditch you? Ah hah hah hah!" laughed the guild member with the dagger.

"N-no way! She wouldn't stop nagging so I took off!"

"This would explain why Karol wasn't too eager to go to Dahngrest" said Yuri.

"I'll say bully problem" the Uzumaki didn't looked happy.

"So are you the latest guild to take him in? You could do a lot better than that loser!"

"All this kid can brag about is the number of guilds he's joined! Oh, right that's a bad thing."

"_That's it" _the blond shinobi has had about enough he could take for someone messing with one of his friends.

"Okay pal break it up, why don't you go and be off on your way?"

"You got a problem punk?"

"Maybe I do. How old are you anyway?"

"What's it to you? I'm only thirty!"

"You're thirty years old and you're picking on a twelve year old, yeah real mature."

"What the hell is your problem punk?!"

"I want to know who the real loser here is."

"Why you little, if you ask for trouble you have found it!" he armor man took out his hammer.

"_Looks like Naruto has everything under control for now" _Yuri gave a grin.

"You're going to pick a fight with me because I pin pointed the truth? Walk away, Karol has had it rough but he still goes back up to try again, that takes a lot of courage to do. He's going to become the best guild member someday and you will have to eat your own words."

"Ha! Looks like we found the real loser here, listen to you standing up to little Karol. Do you have any idea how many guilds he's been kicked off?"

"So what It's the effort that counts, the best and the strongest aren't born they're made. They work through sheer hard work without giving up."

"Enough Naruto don't waste your breath with these guys" said the former knight.

The horned armor man gasped along with his companion as their eyes were all over the whiskered blond.

"What….? D-did you just say Naruto as in Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yeah that's me."

"He's Naruto Uzumaki" said the other guild member shocked.

"Holy crap it's you! It really is you! You're really here!"

"What the hell is wrong with them?" asked Rita at their enthusiastic behavior.

"Yeah what's going on?" followed the blond jinchurikki.

"I can't believe we have the honor to finally meet you."

"I'll say" the member holding the knife has shown the group the blonds wanted poster.

"_Oh crap, they know I'm a criminal this is not good" _he gulped.

"Heh heh why you guys pretend you never saw that poster?"

"Relax buddy we're not going to send you to the imperial knights" said the man with the horned helmet.

"Yeah who needs the empire's dirty gald" followed the member with the dagger.

"You mean you guys are not gonna turn me in" the Uzumaki was pretty much shocked that they weren't interested in the hundred thousand gald reward money.

"Of course not, in this city let's just say we're not fond of the empire and their laws. You my friend have become quite famous here in Dahngrest."

"_Famous….? You got to be kidding me" _sweat dropped Rita.

"Really….? I'm famous."

"We heard all about it, how you escaped the castle of the imperial capital."

"Or how you impersonated the Commandant of the imperial knights" added the guild member with the dagger.

"And you punched Ragou too! I hate that old prune I've wanted to punch his ugly face for so long. And you did it for me hah hah!"

"Well, now I feel jealous" said Yuri.

"If you guys actually respect me for being a wanted criminal of the empire, then how about if you leave Karol alone, he's my friend."

"Oh little Karol is your friend we had no idea. It's okay, Karol nothing personal."

"You're really cool Karol."

"I-it's okay…I guess" the youth stood in awe at what he was seeing.

"Say Naruto how about if you join our guild?"

"Join your guild…I'm sorry but I'm traveling with my friends. And she's also my boss" the Uzumaki pointed to the teen mage.

"Why is she your woman?"

"I'm a blastia researcher! And he's my assistant!" shouted the embarrassed Mordio giving a mean comical expression.

"Sorry about that, well we'll be on our way. I was an honor meeting you Naruto" both guild members left.

"I never had a clue I'm famous in this city."

"You do know that those that form guilds it's because they're not happy with how the empire works they're obviously not satisfied. This is the city of the guilds it should be obvious they will respect you because you're wanted by the empire" said Karol.

"That does make sense, congratulations Naruto you have found city that treats you like a hero. If this keeps up they might even treat you like a king" said the long haired swordsman.

"They respect me because I'm a criminal I don't get that logic."

The group was startled by a sudden loud sound coming from somewhere in the city. At the same time they felt the ground was slightly shaken by many short tremors.

"What's that sound?" asked the teen mage.

"It's the alarm. Monsters are here" said Karol.

"Monsters? Wait, is this shaking the monsters" footsteps?" asked Estelle.

"If so, they brought quite the army" followed the former knight.

"This has to happen now. The barrier can handle them right?" asked the Uzumaki.

"That's right, even if there have been a lot of monsters around here lately. Our barrier here is strong, and it's never been broken before. And the guilds take care of the monsters outside of the barrier."

"Yeah, but what about if the barrier disappears?" the blond shinobi sweat dropped seeing that the barrier just vanished.

"Huh? Oh crap!" sweat dropped the youth.

"The barrier disappeared….?"

"The blastia must be malfunctioning" replied Rita.

"What the hell is going on?! The monsters are going to get inside!"

"This is just like Deidon Hold only difference they had a fortress to keep the monsters from entering. It's not really necessary for that city to have a barrier" said the jinchurikki.

"Damn it, why do things like this always happen to me, no matter where I go?" asked Yuri.

"You gotta be cursed" said the mage.

"Maybe…."

"Or maybe it's really me, my luck has been changing for the worst lately" said the blond.

"Hey, at least you're respected in this city. I would never have that kind of privilege, so it's not that bad" said the swordsman.

"We have to stop the monsters!" said the pink haired princess.

"Sure thing we'll give the guilds a hand!" said the whiskered blond.

* * *

(Skit title: Monsters Attack!)

Everyone was present.

Naruto: damn it we have to hurry and stop the monsters before they get too close the city!

Yuri: calm down don't forget the guilds are also heading out to handle them too.

Naruto: but this is different from Deidon Hold. There's nothing protecting the city if they do attack. I do want to see any innocent people getting hurt or worse.

Karol: there's nothing to worry about. Almost all the people of Dahngrest are guild members there is only a small number of civilians here.

Estelle: if there any injure among the people I will heal them right away.

Rita: I just hope they're doing the repairs for the barrier or things will get worse.

Yuri: we can worry about that after we manage to draw the monsters back.

Naruto: I swear I'll protect the people no matter what!

Yuri: you're not alone Naruto, all of us will help.

* * *

They ran the streets frantically expecting large numbers of monsters because of the small tremors they were feeling. They knew how bad and complicated it has become for the people of Dahngrest, especially when the barrier has disappeared. They were open for an attack and it was worse time for them to appear when they were about to head out to Union headquarters. As they were reaching the entrance to the city their eyes widened at the sight, there were so many monsters. They spotted many guild members but the creatures have brought more numbers, having the advantage. Looks like it was worse than they thought, there were too many that one would lose count. Even if more guild members' show up they could see the outcome clearly, they might not make it and it won't be long before the entire city is over run and destroy by the creatures. The party stood over a tough battle, yet none were thinking of running away.

"This is crazy. Where all these monsters coming from?" said Yuri.

"Something isn't right….!" said Karol.

"Doesn't something seems different about the monsters as well?" asked Estelle.

"They look meaner than the usual ones we have fought" added Naruto.

"_Maybe they've been affected by dense aer that must be it. Which means it's possible for a harmful blastia to be nearby…."_

"Here they come!" gasped Rita.

"Shadows clone jutsu!"

POOF!

Ten clones have appeared getting in front of the group, each has taken a kunai. The real Naruto stood with the party taking a kunai he was determined to defeat the monsters and made them retreat.

"Everyone help the guild members and stop the monsters!"

"Roger!"

The shadows clones did as they were told aiding the guild members fend off against the invading monsters. Most of them used the fatal strike to strike them down with no effort while the real Uzumaki stood with the party. Yuri has used different artes from the fatal strike to his news ones like crushing eagle and eventually went over limit he took down two monsters with his burst arte divine wolf. Repede and Karol were backing up the former knight taking down monsters left and right while the blond shinobi chose to aid Rita and Estelle supporting the two ladies. So far they have managed to fend off all off them they weren't that much of a threat because they were being aided by each other. It was the same with the guild members the Naruto clones did their part enough to give them a fighting chance. But even if things were going their way no matter how many of the creatures they defeat, there was still plenty of more heading their way.

"Dammit! It's just one after the other!" said the Mordio.

"We'll have hit them harder this time. But we have to make sure they don't get further into the city!" said Naruto using fatal strike on another monster.

The group resumed fighting other types of creatures' insect flying types while the civilian population was running for their lives. The shadow clones were doing their job well aiding guild members and any civilian they could find taking them to safety. Rita fired another splash spells before casting stalagmite, Estelle was using photon ad her close range sword skills and Repede was aiding his human partner Yuri fend off the monsters in groups. Karol was their back up noticing that the whiskered blond didn't need much support he was doing fine on his own. The blond jinchurikki was using rasengan, odama rasengan and his artes defeating one creature after the other. They realized their numbers were too great and no matter how many they take down there were still more on the way. Many civilians ran away from the monsters while they were being helped by the swordsman and the blond shinobi, it was impossible to think their numbers were going to die down.

"Damn!" Yuri cursed using azure edge on another flying insect he walked over to a woman who has tripped.

"Th-thank you so much…."

"Forget it! Run!"

The woman got up and left running as another insect charged at the former knight from behind. The swordsmen turned around with a gasp not seeing the monster heading his way, but it never got close to him. The insect was rammed by a rasengan from Naruto saving his life.

"I owe you one partner."

"Forget about that, there are more of them coming from the field. There's no end to this!"

"Damn, we're not gonna make it!"

"We still have a chance. This can all end if the barrier blastia is activated again."

A monster charged at them only to be cut down by a long sword. Both males turned to see the wielder of the weapon it was an older man looking in his late fifties with dark eyes white hair and beard with two lines that looked like scars on both sides of his face. His clothes were a bit formal but he was tall and looked very formidable for his age. There was something about him that made both males think he wasn't the kind of opponent to fight.

"Come on ya filthy maggots, I'll take the lot of ya! Come see how it feels ta get beat by an old man!"

"Is he crazy?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Speak for yourself" Yuri gave a grin as he gazed over at the old man who left running straight at the pack of monsters with other guild members following him.

"That old guy is really going after them. Who the hell is he?"

"He had a lot of guts to charge at them. My clones are still doing their job."

"It's the Don! That's Don Whitehorse!" said Karol.

"That's was the Don….?" said the blond shinobi.

"It's the Don! The Don's here!" cheered one of the civilians while Estelle was healing two wounded people.

"Let's kick this monster scum here! Defend the city!" shouted a guild member.

"Nobody messes with the Clouds of Dawn!"

_All of the guilds have taken arms after the Don spoke. He must one heck of a leader" _thought the jinchurikki.

Naruto saw that Flynn and Sodia have arrived they were obviously here to aid the guilds fighting the monsters. There was nothing to worry about since thanks to Estelle he won't be getting arrested by the Knights any time soon, he was off the hook for now.

"Flynn!" the pink haired princess spotted the blond knight as she finished healing the civilians.

"We've come to help subdue the monsters!" said the blond knight.

"Hold yer horses, knight-boy!" yelled the Don.

"We couldn't let live with ourselves if we let the Knights do our dirty work. Now get the hell outta here!"

"_I guess the Don's beliefs of not liking the empire influence guild members" _thought the whiskered blond.

"Is this really the time for that!?" Flynn was shocked to see this kind of behavior in the middle of this situation.

"Each and every one of these people left the empire of their own free will and joined a guild! There ain't a soul in this town so spineless they'd go running ta you guys for help."

"But!"

"These're the rules of the life we've chosen. It's up to us to make sure those rules don't get broken."

"Holding to your beliefs no matter what's at stake. So that's what a real guild is" said Yuri.

"I guess it depends if they believe in what's than choosing the wrong path" Naruto followed with a smile.

"_If it comes to that, I don't mind forming my own guild…."_

"Hey, you there! Lead the way" said a demanding Mordio.

"I have a name you know! Wh-where are we going, anyway?" sweat dropped Karol.

"We're going to repair the barrier blastia. If we don't, the city will be overrun with monsters! Said Estelle.

"You're coming with us Naruto" said Rita.

"Right, that's why I'm your assistant. My clones can handle things here and with the Don leading the guilds and Flynn leading the Knights, they can fend off the monsters long enough for us to repair the barrier."

"You're coming too!" the mage pointed to the long haired swordsman.

"Guess that's my only option."

* * *

(Skit title: What's Going on Here?)

Yuri, Naruto, Rita and Karol are present.

Yuri: the barrier failed right as the monsters appeared? What the hell is going on in this city?

Naruto: is it a coincidence that just when the monsters arrive to city the barrier goes down?

Karol: I live in Dahngrest my whole life, but I've never seen anything like this.

Rita: so why the hell do we have such terrible timing!?

Karol: how should I know!?

Naruto: hmm…I'm beginning to wonder, Yuri….

Yuri: what? You don't really think I'm cursed, do you?

Naruto: I don't know. Ever since we started this journey trouble is always following us with you around. Maybe you have something to do with all of this.

Rita: we had enough trouble for one day.

Yuri: I'm not the only one to be blame for this. Maybe you're wrong and the one who is really cursed is Naruto.

Naruto: what? Me? Oh please it's not true. I have gotten in trouble ever since I first met you Yuri, so don't try to put the blame on someone else.

Rita:….

Naruto: Rita why are you staring at me?

Rita: he might be right, if you're the one to blame I will have to do something to remove that curse from you.

Naruto: *sweat dropped* you can't be serious.

Karol: is there a way to remove the curse?

Naruto: if that's true then maybe we should ask Estelle if she can do something about it.

Yuri: her recover arte might be the thing we need.

Rita: *sweat dropped* you're all a bunch of idiots *muttering* I was being sarcastic.

* * *

The party ran through the streets where they could see the barrier blastia in the distance, they followed the path leading there. Repairing the barrier was the only chance they have in stopping the monsters invasion. The Guilds and the Knights well do all right fighting the creatures but who knows who long they'll be able to hold on, activating the barrier was the only solution to this problem. They finally saw the entrance that will lead to the blastia but their eyes were fixed as they spotted a man on the ground, he was probably the one guardian the barrier from any intruders that might want to get their hands on it. Estelle knelt next to him checking if he was still alive while Naruto was gazing around if there was some unwanted company present. Someone must have done this and he had a strong feeling it wasn't a monster. The pink haired princess felt terrible when she didn't hear a heartbeat or a pulse, he was done.

"We're too late. This is so horrible."

"Outta the way!" Rita went inside with her whiskered assistant.

"Hmm, I might be able to do something with this" the mage gazed over at the controls.

"Rita, watch out! Behind you!" shouted the pink haired teen.

The blond jinchurikki got in front of the mage holding a kunai as three black cloaked men with red goggle lens arrived.

"_It's these guys again" _Yuri recognized them from Zaphias castle, Halure and Capua Nor.

"We won't let you fix the barrier."

"What the hell! It's just one thing after another! I'm sick of this!" shouted the angry Mordio.

"We'll see about that, you guys won't hold long. You all made a mistake making Rita angry" the blond shinobi shook his head.

The Uzumaki made the first move as he used palm strike followed by beast sending the black cloak goon flying. He wasn't finished, he summoned a shadow clone kicking the goon to the air and he finished it up using eagle dive. Rita took down the second goon using her whip and fire ball, he never saw it coming. Yuri took the third good using azure edge, followed fang strike and he finished it off with destruction field. Naruto figured out around the same time of the identity of the group as the same people Zagi was aligned when they first fought him at Zaphias castle and the people they have been after him and the group since Halure, not to mention they tried to capture him at Nor Harbor.

"These guys never give up" said the whiskered blond.

"Looks like we have those guys to thank for the barrier blastia failing on us" said the former knight.

"But, why?" asked Estelle.

"Looks like you got your hand full over here" Flynn arrived with two knights.

"So, the Don's little lecture didn't stick?"

"I'm just doing what I can to help. How's the repair of the barrier blastia going?"

"That'll depend on our genius mage, here."

"The core is still there. They just fiddled with your formula a bit and stopped it, didn't they? What the….? This is an amplifier?!"

"In other words we can fix it" Naruto grinned helping the mage with blastia's controls.

"This formula again. The same as they were using back at Ehmead Hill."

"You think it's a coincidence with the formula?" asked the whiskered shinobi.

"Don't know we will have to look into that later."

"The barrier disappeared when the monsters attacked. It can't be a coincidence that they happened at the same time, can it?" said the swordsman.

"Probably not" said the blond knight.

"That's not all. The formula used on this blastia which it's the same from the barrier blastia at Ehmead Hill might have a connection too" added the jinchurikki.

"So does your appearance here mean this is tied up with all of the empire's problems?"

"I don't know. That's why I came here to check things out."

"That goes there, and this goes here!"

"We're making a lot of progress here. At this rate we will be able to stop the monsters" said the blond shinobi.

"It's favorable when you have an idiotic assistant."

"Thanks for the compliment" he gave a small laugh.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"There that should do it" smiled the Uzumaki gazing at the sky as the barrier has been activated.

"That's our Rita and Naruto too!" said Estelle.

"All right, time to clean up the monsters outside the barrier! The guilds won't be able to complain if we fight monsters outside the city" said Flynn as he left with the two knights.

"We'll leave the monsters to Flynn. Let's go to the Union and ask about Barbos."

"You really trust Flynn, don't you?" asked the pink haired princess.

"Only because there's no one else I can trust. That's how I look at it."

"Yeah right, Yuri you trust Flynn because he's your best friend. No need to deny it" Naruto was smirking.

"Don't listen to him."

"Yuri, I don't get you sometimes."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Union HQ)

They group reached the end of the steet spotting a pair of double doors which it was the entrance to the Union headquarters. There was a guild member standing at the door acting as a guard of the area. Now they thought there was going to be a problem getting permission to enter when they helped the Don and the guilds fight off the monsters. Everything should be cool and there wasn't any need not to give them access to the place it was important to talk to the Don about the Blood Alliance. If everything falls in their favor they might have the information they need like the exact location of Barbos. Yuri and Naruto haven't forgotten the main reason why they set out on this journey, to retrieve the aque blastia core from the lower quarter. If they don't find the Blood Alliance they will never get the core back and the people from the lower class of the capital won't have any source of water. Without it they weren't going to survive, the weight has been placed on the shoulders of both males.

"Hmm? Who are you all?" asked the guild member guard.

"We need to talk to the Don about something. Help us out, could you?" said Yuri.

"It's a matter that concerns the five master guilds" followed Karol.

"I haven't seen you around here recently. What guild do you belong to?"

"Er, we don't belong to a guild, exactly" said the former knight.

"But, we don't like the empire. I think they're laws are too flaws and corrupted. There is no such thing as justice with them running the show" added Naruto wanting to convince the guard to let them in.

"If that's the case then maybe you people should form a guild. But unfortunately the Don left town in pursuit of the monsters."

"He went after the monsters?" asked the youth.

"Yes, he plans on taking out the monsters nest in one fell swoop."

"I see. Thanks for the information."

"Man, he's really something to personally go to their nest where there might be twice the number that we're here" said the blond shinobi.

"That's the Don for you" replied the guard with a hint of pride.

"Any idea when he might return?" asked the jinchurikki.

"Nope, sorry don't know. He might be out of town for a day or two."

"Okay, thanks again."

"No worries."

As they left Karol stood in deep thought. Nan's words came to his mind, followed by the words from the guild members. Every single time he has been bullied by other guild members for his past failures and the times he felt horrible for being an outcast in front of the crowd. He wasn't good enough in their eyes not strong enough to even be guild material, that's what everybody thought. But maybe he can finally change that with an opportunity to change everyone's opinion of him. What matters the most to him was to impress the Don that he was no longer the weakling of the group. It was true he has gotten stronger ever since he joined up with Yuri and Naruto. If he fights a horde of monsters in the Don's presence then he will earning the acknowledgement he's been looking for so long.

"_If I went and helped them, I could prove myself to the Don." _

"Oh well. Shall we go look for information in town?" asked the swordsman.

"What? We're not going to help the Don?"

"So you know where the monsters nests are then?"

"Oh, good point" the former Hunting Blade member felt disappointed.

"My clones are still with the Don. I won't know the exact location until I dispel them. Right now they're needed to help him. Sorry Karol but finding the Blood Alliance is more important" the Uzumaki felt sorry for him knowing he wanted to help the Don.

"It's okay, I understand."

"Since it seems like you won't be making progress anytime soon, I'm going to Keiv Moc" said Rita.

"How selfish!" said the youth?

"I just want to get it out of the way as soon as possible."

"Then does that mean Estelle's going with you?"

"Yes. I told Alexei I was going to go, after all. Don't worry. We'll be fine between the two of us" said the pink haired teen.

"Yeah right, like we're going to let the two of you go into that forest. The Commandant said that forest is supposed to be filled with monsters it's too dangerous for you two to visit" said the whiskered blond.

"Of course you're coming too, I am not letting you run off on me again" the Mordio gave her assistant a frown.

"I'm with Naruto I'm coming too unfortunately. If you got hurt or anything, Flynn would hunt me down and kill me" said the former knight.

"We can't forget that even if we go against the idea of going we don't have a choice. Remember the Commandant told us to escort Estelle to Kevi Moc and make sure nothing happens to her. Maybe if I do a good job he might re-think his idea of arresting me" said the Uzumaki.

"You guys are going to go?" asked Karol.

"Well, we don't have any good leads around town that we're following, anyway…."

"Then it's decided, let's go to the forest of Keiv Moc" said the pink haired princess.

* * *

(Skit title: The True Motive)

Naruto and Rita were present.

Naruto: why are you in a hurry to go to Keiv Moc?

Rita: what do you mean?

Naruto: you said you want to get it out of the way. You want to get this over with why? Why the hurry?

Rita: I just…I just want to. I want to do this job already. I wasn't planning in accepting the Commandant's request.

Naruto: unless if Estelle would come with us.

Rita: why are you asking so many questions about this?

Naruto: I'm starting to think you don't really want her to go.

Rita: okay fine I don't want her to return to the capital especially now that I'd figure out how she is able to perform healing artes without a bohdi blastia.

Naruto: what? You mean Estelle can cast healing artes without using a blastia.

Rita: I started my suspicions ever since I saw the giant tree of Halure all healed. No matter how advance the mechanism of the bohdi blastia is, there's no way she'll be able to cast a high level healing arte using the blastia as an amplifier. Unless she already possess the ability to cast it, then at Heliord with what happened with the barrier I became certain of her ability.

Naruto: okaaayyy….

Rita: what's wrong with you?

Naruto: is that all or there's more than one reason for not wanting her to go?

Rita: damn it stop sounding so cryptic and just tell me what's wrong with you!?

Naruto: I think you have a true motive for not wanting her to go aside from that.

Rita: if you know so much about it, why don't you tell me?

Naruto: I think you don't want her to go because she's your friend.

Rita:…

Naruto: in fact, not just her but me, Yuri, Karol you don't want any of us to go. Because you have finally met friend real friends, none of us think you're weird.

Rita:…

Naruto: Rita?

Rita: don't be stupid stop talking none sense!

She left looking embarrassed.

Naruto: you don't have to hide it Rita. I know the feeling when you finally meet friends who really care for you. The feeling of being acknowledged by them it's so great.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Forest of Keiv Moc Tolbicya Continent)

The group entered a new forest where the trees looked to be twice as big as regular ones. The forest looked completely different from the Quoi Woods, giving a closer it looked like there was no end to it. It hasn't been a walk in the park to get here compared to all of the monsters they fought while traveling the fields. They arrived at an area which it was worse than the field remembering what Alexei said of the forest being infested by monsters. Out of the frying pan and into the fire while some members were trying to look at it in a positive light like it was a side adventure while they were still in their mission to search for the Blood Alliance. They have truly taken quite the detours while trying to find Barbos not that it was better not to do a single thing while no information regarding the guild. They were expecting once they were done here the Don would have already return to Dahngrest, they needed the information on the culprit of the blastia cores.

"I had no idea trees this big existed" said Estelle in awe.

"Yeah, but it doesn't exactly look healthy for them to be this overgrown" said Yuri.

"I wonder if the aer has something to do with this" said Naruto.

"It's just like you said, Karol. It's like what happened at Heliord when the blastia went berserk" said Rita.

The whiskered blond glared taking a kunai hearing some grass rustling, he didn't like the sound of it.

"Guys I think there's something here."

"Monsters….?" The youth got alarmed.

"Must be, who else would be here besides them?" the former knight has unsheathed his sword.

The group heard the rustling got stronger it was closer than they thought. But they relaxed finding out it wasn't a monster but none other than Raven who gave them a sly smile. Rita glared at him she hasn't forgotten the last time they saw him he used her for a distraction. She made a mental note to hit him later she was more interesting in investigating the forest. The party lowered their guard sheathing back their weapons most of them were surprised to see him here while the Uzumaki smiled happy to see him again.

"Hey, what a coincidence!" waved the man.

"What the hell are you doing in a place like this?" asked the swordsman.

"You know, out for a forest stroll, takin' in the nature."

"No offense pops but this forest of all forest, it's a little hm…." paused the whiskered blond.

"Suspicious" finished the Mordio frowning at the shady man.

"Yeah that's what I was going to say!"

"Yeah something smells fishy" said Karol.

"What? Where's my welcome?"

"You didn't think we'd be honestly be glad to see you, right?" said the frowning mage.

"I'm happy to see him-"Naruto was cut off as the teen mage elbowed him for his comment.

"Aw, ya don't mean that. I can come in handy ya know."

"You're not SERIOUSLY thinking of coming with us, right?" said the former guild member looking freaked out.

"Of course! It's lonely bein'out here all by my lonesome. What, no dice?"

"You'd better watch your back. If you try anything funny, you're dead" said the Mordio in a serious tone.

The blond shinobi got closer to Raven.

"She means it, if you value your life you won't make her angry."

"She sounds like quite the scary character."

"You have no idea, just behave around her and she might spare you."

"Naruto what are you whispering to him?" the mage raised an eyebrow at the behavior of her assistant.

"Ya sound very obedient. She must have you all riled up."

"I'm her assistant I have to be obedient."

"I think it's more than that" a grin has spread on the man's lips.

"Naruto!"

"I-I was just telling him to behave that's all!"

"Sure thing, but don't ya worry old Raven is always at his best behavior."

"That's good to hear. I can't take responsibility for what I'll do if you make any sudden moves. Don't forget that" said the former knight.

"Yuri can be scary too, so be nice okay?" once more the Uzumaki whispered to him.

"I heard that" the long haired swordsman sweat dropped.

"Assistant let's go!" said the mage.

"Right!" he ran ahead of the group following her.

"Those two are sure" close"" aren't they?"

"Yep, trouble is neither of them knows it yet" said the former knight.

* * *

(Skit title: Too Trusting for his Own Good)

Everyone except Repede was present.

Rita: I shouldn't be bothering with saying this. But there's something really fishy about this guy.

Karol: yeah really fishy, how long is he going to travel with us?

Raven: I'll stay with you guys for as long as I want to.

Estelle: what's he doing in Keiv Moc anyway?

Yuri: I find it strange that you'll be in a place like this. We have our reasons to be here because of a request from the empire, what about you?"

Raven: I have my own mission to carry out.

Karol: didn't you say you were out for a forest stroll taking in nature?

Raven: did I?

Rita: I knew it he can't be trusted.

Naruto: come on everyone that's enough. I know you don't trust him but let's give him a chance.

Yuri: don't have a problem with giving him a chance as long as he doesn't do anything out of line then everything will be okay."

Rita: like stabbing us in the back* glaring*.

Raven: so much distrust for old Raven its really hurting my feelings* sniff*.

Naruto: it's okay pops trust you.

Karol: you what?!

Rita: you can't be serious.

Naruto: he hasn't done anything bad and he did help us get in the Ragou's palace in his own way.

Rita: *frowning* by using us as bait?

Naruto: sure it wasn't the best plan, but a very obvious one.

Yuri: won't argue that we did get in the place because of your help old man.

Raven: shucks you folks are now making me blush.

Naruto: let's believe in pops and hope for the best!

Karol: I swear Naruto can be….

Rita: too trusting for his, own good? Yeah.

Estelle: welcome aboard Raven.

Raven: to be part of the lot, for now.

Everyone left minus Naruto.

Naruto: they really don't trust him…..

Naruto: *sighs* will they trust me if they find out about….

Kurama: me? Getting second thoughts about telling them?

Naruto: I'm not I want to make sure I'm making the right choice. But knowing they might fear me and they might never trust me again…It scares me.

Kurama: fear of hatred that has always been a jinchurikki's weakness.

Naruto: I will not let that fear conquer me, I'm don't feel shame for having you Kurama. I hope they can understand and accept us.

Kurama: foolish sentiments that group it's no different from your friends from Konoha. They might understand you.

Naruto: I hope you're right. The thought of them, and Rita…I don't think I'll be able to get through all of that.

* * *

(Time skip)

Eventually the party with their new shady companion Raven, met up with monsters. They found out the shady man's main weapon is bow and arrows and that he was pretty good using it. His aim was pretty much flawless hitting their targets dead on, in addition they witnessed his skills for using magic. He has also shown he was good with magic just as he is with his bow and also shown skills in fighting with a group. The shady man didn't have trouble taking orders during battle he proved to be a team player and a supportive type covering for the party. While Naruto was impressed with his fighting the others still suspected him because of his behavior, he was too fishy and therefore definitely not the trustworthy kind. Naruto was probably the only member in the group who was cutting him some slack. Though he has some doubt about him but he was willing to trust him. While Rita was right about her assistant being too trusting for his own good and that can be bad.

As they closed another battle members like Yuri and the Uzumaki have to come realized that having Raven in their group wasn't a bad idea. The mysterious man has proven to be a good fighter, in the field of long range combat. For the former knight he still couldn't trust even if he agreed with the blonds words to give him a chance, he did warn him if he tries anything funny. Then again the other didn't trust him that much when they first met him, remembering Karol and Rita when they found out he was a wanted criminal. The blond jinchurikki was able to read him a little and had a feeling he meant no harm, but he agree that his reasons for coming were a bit fishy. After gazing around to find the path they needed to take they kept on moving as they party got ahead of their new companion of the sort. They stopped turning to him who was acting like his usual shady self while he didn't mind why they came here for.

"Aww, don't mind me. Do whatever you came to do."

"What should we do about him?" asked Estelle.

"Hey, old man, do you know any tricks that'll convince us you're worth helping around?" asked Yuri.

"Do I look like some kind street magician ta you?" he stood in thought an idea has occurred to him.

"Hey, you. C'mere a second."

"What? Me….?" Karol was caught off guard not expecting him to call him.

The youth walked over to him as Raven ran away and the former guild member resumed following him. He returned while Naruto sweat dropped seeing the youth in trouble facing a giant beetle monster.

"Huh? What do you want with Karol?" asked the pink haired healer.

"Use him as bait" sweat dropped the blond shinobi.

"Aaah! Don't just leave me here!" cried the youth facing the beetle monster he took his hammer.

"Show 'im what for, kid!"

"W-why me?!"

Raven threw one of his arrows glowing green passing through the monster but it didn't had any effect on the creature. Everyone didn't had a clue what he was up to the attack seems to be pointless.

"Should be any minute now."

Everyone gasped when the beetle vanished as a result from the late attack.

"Hey, that was pretty cool" said Naruto.

"It exploded from the inside!?" Rita was observant enough to notice the ability of the attack.

"What did you do?" asked Estelle.

"Ya just wait for 'em to let their guard down, give 'em a little poke and then bam!"

"Jeez…I bet you're great at parties" the Mordio's comment made the Uzumaki laughed.

"I supposed that was good enough" replied the pink haired princess.

"Really?" said Yuri not looking impressed by his trick.

"Yes" she replied.

"Told you we should have given him a chance to trust him" added the blond jinchurikki.

"All right…."

"Hey, ya mean I passed? I can stay?" asked the eager man.

"A-are you kidding….?"

"I'll be much easier to do things to him if we keep him nearby" said the former knight.

"Our journey will be easier with pops with us" said the blond shinobi.

"Thanks for the positive feedback kid."

"It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Come to think of it, you only know Yuri's name."

"No need for introductions" Rita didn't felt like saying her name to the shady man.

"But seriously whaddya mean" things….?""

"Hadn't thought about that" said the mage in thought.

"Okay, I just got a little chill up my spine" said the panicked Raven.

"I told you she's scary" whispered the blond near him.

"Naruto I heard you!" shouted the angry mage.

"Sorry my bad!"

"Well then, Mr. Raven, after you" bowed Estelle.

"Heh, right…."

* * *

(Skit title: Escorting the Princess)

Naruto and Estelle were present.

Naruto: you okay Estelle?

Estelle: I'm fine that last fight wasn't that hard.

Naruto: I'm just making sure you're safe and okay.

Estelle: Naruto I don't mind your kindness, but why are you acting so over protective of me?

Naruto" cause you know. I'm supposed to escort you to this forest and make sure you're safe.

Yuri arrives.

Yuri: what's wrong?

Estelle: Naruto is being a little over protective of me.

Naruto: hey we're your escorts and we have to look after you. You know this forest is filled with monsters, so we have to be careful while we're traveling-

Yuri: let me guess, this is because what Alexei said right?

Naruto: escorting Estelle here is the reason why he has postponed my arrest. I have to do it right, he also said not a single scratch on her or he will execute us both.

Yuri: you really think he's going to do it?

Naruto: his face was deadly serious. Either we look after Estelle or it's over for us.

Raven arrives.

Raven: hmm…Estelle is it?

Estelle: yes what is it Raven?

Raven: hate to be the one to give the unfortunate news to your escorts, but you have a small scratch on your neck.

Estelle: huh….?

Naruto: what?! A scratch! Are you sure?

Raven: yep it's right there.

Estelle: I don't think-

Naruto: oh no! That's it we're dead Yuri!

Yuri: *sweat dropped* don't listen to him, he's lying.

Naruto: what are we going to do?! We're going to get executed!

Yuri: hey are you listening? She doesn't have a scratch on her neck.

Estelle: yes it's true.

Raven: *smirking* an old man like me can have a little fun.

Naruto: I don't want to die!

Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

"Karol, what are you doing? Let's hurry up and go" said Yuri.

"Y-yeah…."

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Waaaaahhhhhh!" the youth freaked out spotting another beetle monster that flew him passed by.

"Get away! Don't you touch me! Stay back!" he started swinging his hammer like crazy.

"_I supposed his cowardice isn't going to go away" _thought Rita.

"Karol, Karol, it's okay! It already flew away" said Estelle.

"Yeah buddy save your energy when we have to fight" said the blond shinobi.

"Oh right heh heh" he stopped swinging his weapon resuming his walking.

"Captain Karol seems a little different than usual, doesn't he?" said the former knight.

"He must be too excited about our journey here" said the whiskered blond

"You think? He seems like his usual spaced-out kid self to me" replied Rita.

"No, something's different about him. The Karol I knew before would've been peeing his pants or running for his life if something like that happened."

"You know you're right. I guess he doesn't have a reason to feel scare anymore. He knows he's not alone, he has us to watch over his back" smiled the jinchurikki.

"I think you're both right" replied the pink haired princess.

Raven was grinned as an idea occurred to him.

"Wah! Bugs, a giant swarm of them! Watch out!"

"Waah, stay away, stay away!" the former guild member was swinging his hammer again.

Rita acted against his rude joke has she took a can of bug spray and sprayed it all over the man's face.

"Blech! Hey! Wh-wh-what did you do that for. Argh, my eyes."

"I guess there were bugs after all" the Uzumaki was grinning at how devilish the mage can be.

"I was just giving you a little something to keep away the swarms of bugs!"

"Ah, I don't believe it" Karol finally realized there weren't any insects flying towards him.

"I thought I was gonna die!" the shady man was coughing.

"Karol. You're really afraid of bugs, aren't you?" said Estelle.

"Wh-who, me? N-not at all….!"

"It's okay, Karol. You don't have to pretend."

"Um…Rita" Naruto got worried when the mage walked over to the youth carrying the insect spray.

"Here, take this. Aspio-brand insect spray, the best to keep the bugs away!" she handed him the can of spray.

"Oh, uh y-you don't mind….?"

"Not at all. Just make sure not to spray it near any people. It can sting!"

"We already know" the Uzumaki grinned staring at Raven.

"So I'm not a person anymore, am I…Yeesh…."

"Come on, let's go."

"You know Rita for a moment, I thought you were going to spray Karol's face" said the blond.

"What kind of person do you take me for?!" snapped the Mordio with a vein popping on her forehead.

"I was just saying, don't take it too personal!" he gulped.

"Maybe I should spray some on your face" she frowned at her assistant.

"No no! I'm okay!" he sweat dropped.

"Hmph" the mage stormed off not looking happy.

"Ya know Naruto, ya should be more careful what ya say around her. Ya might hurt her feelins'."

"I didn't mean it, but I learned with Rita anything is possible."

"What are you waiting for?! Let's go" said the mage in the distance.

"Come on, let's not keep her waiting or she might spray our faces" said Yuri.

* * *

(Time skip)

Going further into the forest and encountering more monsters Karol felt more relaxed as they resumed their traveling. Now that he had the insect spray given by Rita he didn't had to worry about bugs getting closer to him. He felt a lot better and secure with the can he was holding if there was one thing he was afraid the most, it was insects. The others were taking it easy remembering the area, the abnormalities of the trees was being caused by the aer after all. If they weren't careful they can be affected by such and get sick. This was the main reason why Alexei assigned Rita to investigate the forest and the only reason why the group was here. Reaching the deepest part of the forest they meet up with some sort of orange force field not too far from what they were standing. The sight was very familiar and they have all see it before, but it looked a little different. The teen mage was in deep thought but not doubt she was correct of her assumption.

"This is the same phenomenon we saw at Heliord. The aer is weaker than it was there, but there's no mistaking it…."

"But I don't see a blastia there" said Naruto not spotting any device that could be such.

"Hmm…." The Mordio stood in deep thought.

The mage's thinking was interrupted from behind the group a giant monster arrived accompanied by others. They gasped at the appearance of the creature it resemble some sort of spider but with a tail making it look more like a scorpion.

"That monster looks just like the one that attacked Dahngrest!" said Estelle.

"Here it comes!" followed Yuri.

Naruto has taken a magic lens scanning it over the scorpion looking monster.

"Gigalarva resistance to earth, wind and water and it's weak against light, dark and fire."

"I'll give it fire all right" said the mage casting.

"I'll use my light spells" followed the pink haired princess.

"Guess using wind blade or other wind type spells are out of the question to use for me" said Raven.

"Everyone support Rita and Estelle, they're the ones who will inflict more damage to it!" said the former knight.

"It doesn't mean we can't try to inflict more damage" said the whiskered blond.

Naruto chose to bring his shadow clones to protect the two ladies while they were casting their spells. Estelle began using cavalry on the party to increase their physical defense for a short period of time, while the Mordio used fire ball repeatedly. Gigalarva was hurt bad with the fire, then with photon from the pink haired princess while it has lowered its guard. The rest of the group took the opportunity to attack it all out. Yuri used combinations of fang strike, shinning fang and dragon swarm. Raven kept using rain shooting arrows at the creature, while Repede follow his partner attacking it repeatedly with his short sword. Karol and Naruto teamed up to deal more damage to the creature. Together the monster was receiving a real beating until it got angry and activated over limit making the party to fall back and regroup with the clones. Both females were still firing their spells with the creature's elemental weakness.

"Be careful it's going to charge straight at us!" said Yuri.

"It must have a death wish to try against all of us!" said the blond shinobi.

"It's going to attack!" said Karol.

The Gigalarva used its pincers and tail and the group went to the defensive. Because the creature was in over limit it strength has increased along with its speed. The party only blocked and dodged when it was necessary. The shadow clones were still doing their job covering Estelle and Rita they were resuming casting spells according to its elemental weakness. Naruto jumped high using a clone he used eagle dive once he was above the monster, the attack landed on its mark. He followed with palm strike, spin kick and end it with beast. It was sent flying and that gave the rest of the group the chance to go with the offensive once more. Estelle fired photon again and Rita was switching spells between fire ball and spread zero. Raven kept using rain and serpent, Karol kept nice swing smash and Repede was using crescent strike and sonic dog. Yuri joined up with the Uzumaki for a double combo that made the monster fall to the ground, yet again.

"This thing is pretty much beaten!" said the blond shinobi.

"Don't count on it to be out yet" said the former knight.

"It's not over yet don't let down your guard down!" said Rita.

"Um…guys" Karol was shocked.

"Whoa heads up everybody!" shouted Raven.

"What is…." Estelle was at a loss for words.

The Gigalarva was glowing strangely and they realized it looked like it hasn't been hit by all of their attacks. The only thing they thought was really bad to why the creature was starting to look like it was in perfect condition.

"What the heck is going on!?" said the jinchurikki.

"It looks like…." Yuri started.

"It's healing itself" finished the Mordio.

"I didn't saw when it was casting a healing arte" said the pink haired princess.

"That's because it didn't. It must have a special ability to heal itself at one point" replied the mage.

"Like Naruto?" said the former guild member?

"_What do you think Kurama?"_

"**I doubt it has a Bijuu proving it with the healing. It must be a ability it has, this creature uses it whenever it's in danger."**

"_Stop trying to act funny…."_

"Get ready it's coming back again!" shouted Yuri.

The scorpion like monster has charged faster than before breaking through party's defenses. It has unleashed a tail attack hitting the Naruto shadow clones protecting the two ladies of the group, the females were obviously it next target. The group knew they couldn't let it heal again or the fight was never going to end hitting the monster hard was the only option they have. Yuri, Raven, Estelle and Rita has activated over limit attacking faster than before. The blond jinchurikki lead Karol and Repede following the group's attacks, they take a step back as the Gigalarva has activated over limit again. It charged, only for its attack to be blocked by the Uzumaki, he countered with sonic fist and triple kick followed by a rasengan. Yuri joined the brawl using fang strike, dragon swarm and he finished it off with his burst arte divine wolf. The monster fell to the ground shortly it started the process of healing.

"_Time for the decisive blow…."_

"Everyone stand back! This is going to get ugly" he warned the group.

The party has obeyed the blonds request and Naruto only gazed at the downed Gigalarva. He went into sage mode knowing an attack powerful enough to defeat it for good. He jumped high while the scorpion like monster was charging at him with both hands he has formed a giant spiraling chakra sphere. Yuri and everyone else were in awe staring at the giant blue sphere the whiskered blond was holding. The size showed its great power no doubt it was going to be enough to finish the monster.

"Here's my sage style giant rasengan!"

He threw the oversize spiraling sphere of chakra at the Gigalarva killing it in contact. The ground was also caught in the attack and it was demolished turning it into a large crater. The blond shinobi sighed in relief deactivating sage mode, he felt better now that the fight was over. He walked over to the group happy to see them all right they won't have to worry about the creature anymore.

"I think you over did it a bit" said Yuri.

"Only a bit?" the whiskered blond gave a smirk.

"You were right Naruto" Rita started getting the blonds attention.

"The trees and not just that, the forest in general and the monsters, they're being affected by the aer. The aer must be what's causing this."

"Why the trees are bigger than normal and the monsters are acting a bit strange?" said the blond shinobi.

"There's more of 'em!" Karol freaked out.

The party was now surrounded by a large group of Gigalarva. Naruto sweat dropped just when they defeated one, a swarm of them have to come. Looks like this was going to be the beginning of a very tough battle when they knew this assignment wasn't going to be a walk in the park at all, if things turn bad they can always run away. It was always a good option when it was necessary to run from the battle.

"The critter must've called for his buddies to chow down on poor little us" said Raven trying to light the mood when he failed miserably.

"I guess its round two" said the Uzumaki.

"What are we going to do?" said the youth panicked.

"Yuri…." Estelle turned to the swordsman.

"Ah, is this the end, huh? Farewell ,all my dear fans the world over" said the shady man.

"I'll make sure your gravestone reads" world's bigger sap"" said the former knight.

"You're supposed to say stuff like. "We can make it through this together"."

"That's something Naruto would say, that's not me at all."

"I would actually say" we can win because we're going to kick their asses!"."

Just when they have been push to a corner, and when it looks it was going to be the end for the party it wasn't exactly their end. The mysterious silver haired stranger arrived from a jump facing the swarm of monsters. The group was surprised by his surprise he looked like he has come from out of nowhere. Their eyes widened when the stranger used the sword he was holding summoning a magic circle around him. Among the shock group members Rita's eyes were all over the sword not believing what she was seeing. The circle has created some kind of force field of aer it destroyed every single creature in the area. They were still in awe at what he did just like that they were defeated without giving them the chance to use their healing.

"_It's that guy again" _Yuri thought when he spotted him at Deidon Hold.

"Who is he?" asked Estelle.

"Duke…." Raven answered giving the stranger's name.

The long silver haired man didn't say a word once the problem with the monsters was solved he turned to walk away.

"_Did you see that….?"_

"**Sure did, quiet the interesting character…."**

"Wait!" the Mordio called to him as he stopped his tracks turning to them.

"What is that sword?! Let me see!" she went closer studying the weapon.

"How did you do that back there? You like, sliced through the aer but…but that's impossible…."

"What good would that knowledge do you?" asked Duke

"Well, I mean…With something like that, we might be able to stop the blastia from going berserk…We saw what happened to a blastia. The aer was out of control. We couldn't do nothing…."

"This was only a distortion. It is a natural occurrence" replied the silver haired man.

"Distortion?" the mage stood in deep thought.

"Um…Thank you so much for helping us" Estelle went giving the man a kind bow.

"Do not go near the aer krene" warned the silver haired man.

"_That's an aer krene" _Naruto turned to the barrier looking area.

"Huh….?"

"An aer krene that really is one" the mage turned to the barrier.

"Then this place….?"

"Aer krene are the springs from which all aer in the world comes."

"I know that already, I just didn't know there was one here."

"_That explains why this forest is being affected by aer, it's the aer krene that's causing this" _thought the mage.

"Who are you….? This isn't the kind of place you go for a walk" asked Yuri.

"….."

"We would've been dead without your help, thought. Thanks."

"…" Duke seems to have ignored the swordsman but his eyes were on the whiskered blond and he noticed right away.

"What….?"

"If you wish to know more about aer manipulation, then perhaps you should ask him. He can control aer by his will."

"What? Naruto" the pink haired healer turned to the blond.

"…" for some reason the Uzumaki felt embarrassed everyone was staring at him.

"That giant sphere he used to defeat the Gigalarva, was filled with concentrated aer. He was controlling it to be perfectly stable through that shape. He's the one you should be asking the questions."

"Isn't that right, traveler from another world….?"

"What?" the blonds eyes widened from the shock.

"Another world….?" Karol was shocked.

"_How does he…." _The Uzumaki was at a loss for words watching the silver haired man leaving.

"Wait!" he ran leaving the group.

"I said wait!" he finally succeeded in stopping Duke.

"How do you know me? In fact, how do you know I can control chakra in the first place when I haven't told you?"

"Chakra….?"

"Don't start acting like you don't know now pal."

"I see…my suspicions of you are correct after all."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"You held from beyond the ocean…."

"What? Beyond the ocean, what are you talking about?"

"…" Duke turned to leave.

"Hey! Don't go without answering my question, I'm so confuse right now!"

"Damn it…."

"_That guy who is he….?"_

* * *

(Skit title: Too many Questions)

Naruto: what is he talking about? How does he seem to know so much about me and chakra? I mean Rita didn't have a clue chakra and aer were the same until she started doing those tests on me so why does he….And what the heck is he talking about me being from" beyond the ocean"? I am so confused right now.

Kurama: calm down, you won't get anything by asking too many questions.

Naruto: I can't help it I have so many questions in my head. Just when I though I can get answers, all I get are more questions. That Duke guy is so cryptic do you know something about it?

Kurama: I'm as confused as you. But judging from the way he talked. He has a vast of knowledge about chakra and maybe about our world.

Naruto: do you know what he meant about me being from beyond the ocean?

Kurama: I don't have a clue.

Naruto: *sighs* so all I can do is ask more questions and the answers are nowhere to be found.

Kurama: then there's no point in asking them if you don't know the answers, right?

Naruto: yeah, I'm only going to go crazy if I keep thinking about them.

Naruto: I wonder if we'll meet him again….

Kurama: if we continue in this journey we might….

Naruto: you're right I'm not resting until I get those answers.

* * *

(Time skip)

After Naruto reunited with the party he was still in deep thought about Duke's cryptic words. Rita was in deep thought too about something else to be wondering why her assistant run off after t the silver haired man. She was thinking hard about the power the sword he was holding and she was coming on with her very own theory of what could it be. They resumed walking while watching out for monsters when they suddenly heard a voice in the distant at first they thought it was nothing. They continued walking when the voice was getting closer, now they knew they weren't hearing things.

"Did anybody hear that?" asked the blond shinobi.

"A childish, yet whiny voice, yeah I hear it too" said Yuri.

"Where are you taking meeeeee?"

"There it is again."

"It sounds very close" said Karol.

"It also sounds kind of familiar" said Estelle.

"Yeah, I think I heard it before from somewhere" followed the Uzumaki.

The group eventually found out the source of the voice when they saw a beetle type monster flying carrying a familiar person.

"Hey it's Patty!" the whiskered blond smiled to see the pirate girl again.

"Of all places to meet" sweat dropped the former knight.

"Someone ya know?" asked Raven.

"We've gotta save her!" said the youth.

"Kay, kay, leave it to me" the shady man took his bow ready to shot an arrow.

When the beetle passed the group by Raven fired the arrow hitting the insect dead on.

"Nice shot!" complimented the pink haired princess.

Yuri made it in time to catch the pirate teen who blushed when she realized he was carrying her bridal style.

"Nice catch!" she smiled.

But the possible romantic moment ended too soon as the swordsman dropped her being ever so rude. At least the pirate girl will always remember the memory of him carrying her for the rest of her life. Naruto sighed as he helped her get up and dusted her off being the gentlemen.

"Sorry Patty. But Yuri isn't the prince Charming type he's the total opposite of one."

"He got it right" replied the former knight.

"That's okay, I don't mind" she smiled at him still blushing.

"So you still searching for Aifread's treasure?" asked the swordsman.

"Aifread….?" Raven looked interested.

"Yup…."

Liar. What would treasure be doing in a place like this? Who told you that?" said Rita.

"The surveyor guild" The Cellar of Heaven and Earth told me all kinds of things! They travel all over the world" said the young pirate.

"I guess that would explain why you would end up locked in a treasure chest in a ship, where you found absolutely nothing but blastia cores not gald" said the Mordio.

"Information that is a hundred percent reliable is also the most suspicious!"

"Well, ya might be right about that" said Raven.

"You're definitely a hundred percent suspicious" the mage's comment made Naruto laughed.

"Ow…What hurtful words…."

"Anyway, I'm going to get on with my treasure hunt."

"If you wander around alone all the time, you might get attacked by a monster again" said the worry Estelle.

"I wasn't attacked, we were just playing!"

"Yeah suuureeee" the Uzumaki smiled playfully remembering her screams.

"Um…I don't think that's what the monster thought" said Karol with a sweat dropped.

"Patty! Behind you!" said the pink haired healer.

The pirate girl took out her guns and blasted the mantis that was about to attack her, it fell dead on the spot.

"We do know you can take care of yourself just fine. But still going on your own" sweat dropped the blond jinchurikki.

"Looks like you'll be fine on your own" said Yuri.

"That's not nice" the blond shinobi gave a frown at the swordsman's rude behavior.

"Wanna come with me?" asked the eager pirate.

"Eh, I'm sure there'll be another chance for treasure hunting later."

"Not like I want to sound like Mr. Prince Rude here but we're really sorry Patty but we have some things to do" said the whiskered blond.

"Aww, that's just too bad. Oh well, I'll be going then."

"Take care Patty and be careful" said Estelle.

"Farewell!" she left leaving the group.

"There she goes" said Karol.

"Is she really going to be okay?" said the worried pink haired princess.

"I know how you feel, it's really dangerous to be traveling alone with all of the monsters in the fields" followed the Uzumaki.

"Well, she says she will" said Rita.

"I hope so. Oh well no point in worrying about her. Let's get moving" said the long haired swordsman.

"_Yuri can be so mean sometimes" _sweat dropped the blond shinobi.

* * *

(Skit title: Concerns over Patty)

Yuri, Naruto and Estelle were present.

Estelle: I hope Patty will be okay.

Naruto: I hope so too.

Yuri: what's the big deal? She can take care of herself we've seen what she can do. Maybe it will be better if she continues traveling alone.

Both: Yuri you're so mean!

Yuri: what? I'm being reasonable here. It's the truth, she helped us fight Zagi remember? She's stronger than she looks. I'm just saying it will be better if she continues her treasure hunt on her own.

Naruto: like I said you're mean.

Estelle: I'm starting to regret talking to Alexei to pardon your crimes.

Naruto: whoa….

Yuri: *sweat dropped* now that's mean.

* * *

"Anomalous aer conditions results in blastia out of control, which in turn leads monsters turning vicious" explained Rita as the group stopped walking.

"If this is related to the" distortion" he was talking about, then it might not be only this forest that's affected."

"Like the fields outside of the forest. Meaning monsters from that area can get affected too" said Naruto.

"Yes that's correct" the mage gave a nod.

"Ya sure mumble to yourself a lot, don't you?" said Raven.

The party gasped feeling the ground shaking like it has been strike by a massive earthquake.

"Ack, what?! Another monster attack?" gasped Karol.

They saw many monsters running like they were scared for their lives. From insects and plant types have passed the group running off, it looks like fighting was the last thing on their minds.

"Karol, keep your head down!" warned Yuri not wanting the youth to see the many bugs that were passing by.

"It's…It's them…." Estelle spotted Don Whitehorse and a group of guild members.

"Don….!" followed the youth.

"You all do something?" said the older man kneeling on the ground.

"Do something? What do you mean?" asked the former knight.

"Those savage monsters turned docile as pups and ran off! What did you do?"

"Yuri, it must be because we stopped the flow of the aer…." said the pink haired princess.

"That must be. Without the aer flowing all over the place, the monsters will no longer be controlled to act like ravages beast" said the whiskered blond.

"Runaway aer? Hmmm…."

"Hey, old man. Do you know something!?"

"Well my old friend, Belius, used to say something about it."

"Belius?" said the blond shinobi.

"So it's true that Don and Belius are friends…." said the youth.

"Who is Belius?" asked the Mordio.

"The Duce who rules the Coliseum of Nordopolica" explained the former guild member.

"Nordopolica…."

"And what's with that runaway aer?" asked the Don.

"It was really amazing! More and more really strong monsters kept on coming, but we…."

"Boy, those are the sort of things you keep to yourself."

"What….?"

"You don't do deeds like that so other people will notice. You dot them so that you can protect your town and your friends."

"I-I'm sorry…."

"That's okay Karol. He told you so you can learn, take his advice okay?" the blond jinchurikki put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Naruto Uzumaki…." The Don stared at the blond.

"Yes sir."

"I would like to thank you for the assistance. Your duplicate friends did a nice job" he chuckled as the shadow clones arrived.

"You guys did great!" he dispelled them with a hand seal.

"Who would have thought I would meet you under these circumstances. You have become rather popular in Dahngrest. I actually like when you punched that old worm Magistrate. My only regret I wasn't present to see it."

"Heh heh yeah I was already told about that."

"You're one fine young man. If you're ever in trouble with the empire don't hesitate to ask, I know of your wanted status and the prize on your head."

"Thanks sir er-I mean Don sir!"

"Excuse me, could I see him for a moment?" Estelle has knelt next to one of the wounded guild members.

"What?" the Don stood shocked watching the pink haired teen healing the guild member.

"Ohh…you can use healing artes…thank you…."

"Hmmm? Ain't that Raven over there?" thought the Don out loud spotting the shady man hiding behind a tree branch.

"Quit hiding, you!"

"Humph" he sighed jumping off landing next to the group.

"Our man ain't giving you trouble, is he?"

"Whaddya mean" trouble?" the reason the monsters got tame was our doing, mine specially!"

"Huh?! Raven's a member of Altosk?!" Karol was shocked.

"Somehow that seems to be the case."

"Ouch, gramps cut that out!" said the panicked man as he got scared watching the older man raising his sword.

"Shut up, you!"

"_I like his style" _thought Rita with a grin.

"Don Whitehorse?" said the former knight.

"What is it?"

"I know we only just met, but I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Don, sorry to interrupt" a guild member arrived whispering something to the older man.

"Ah, I see. All right you dogs! Time to head out!"

"Sorry bout this, but something's come up, we've gotta return to Dahngrest. If ya come by the Union you'll have my ear first chance I get. Hope that's okay."

"If I have your word, that's fine by me" replied Yuri.

"Thanks for listening to us Don" said Naruto.

"Hmph, neither of you are nervous at all to talk to me. You all would make a good addition to our guild" he turned to leave as he gazed back at the blond.

"Naruto Uzumaki stop by the Union, I would like to hear the details of the Magistrate's nose job at your hands."

"Heh heh, man the guilds really don't like Ragou don't they" the Uzumaki chuckle.

"That's because they all believe all members working for the empire have become corrupted by their power. It's the truth, we do know what Ragou is capable of" said youth.

"It sure is corrupted but there are people who are trying to fix it to the way it was before the king passed away" the long haired swordsman thought about Flynn.

"Shall we return to Dahngrest too?" said Estelle.

"Right."

"Guild, huh" Yuri stood in thought.

"We're going to make one, right?" said the eager Karol.

"We'll see."

"So, what do you think? Y'all finally get at taste at how awesome I am!"

"I sure didn't notice you being too awesome out there!" replied the youth.

"Always so quick to criticize!"

"All right, I'd like to go back to Dahngrest to meet with the Don and keep looking for Barbos."

"Rita, once Yuri's done with his business, we should go back to report" said Estelle.

"Rita" Naruto turned to the mage looking in deep thought.

"Oh…what was that?"

"Once Yuri's done, we should go back to report to Alexei…."

"Is something the matter?"

"Yeah you okay?" the Uzumaki got worried at his distant expression.

"N-no, it's nothing. Come on, let's go back."

"….." Naruto was still looking worried about her behavior, having a clue what was going on.

* * *

**To be continued**

**That will be a wrap for now. I wanted to release the chapter before the weekend ends, it's Super Bowl SUNDAY! Go San Francisco! Heh heh sorry about that. Current stats for the story 24,413 hits, 226 reviews, 191 favorites, 148 follows and 3 C2 communities, thank you very much for the reviews finally more than 200. On a side note I'm a little confuse with something from the game about this particular chapter in the part when the party encountered Duke in Keiv Moc. Duke explained to Rita about the aer krene like she didn't knew about it BUT at the First Strike movie Rita explained to Captain Nerin about the aer krene she already knew what are they which leads me to believe Namco has made a small blooper there. **

**On another side note OMFG Tales of Xillia is going to be release this summer YAY! Keep those reviews coming and I will see you all next time farewell and take care!**

Next time: Ghasfarost the tower of gears


	14. Conspiracy, War and Ghasfarost

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai, Namco Tales studio and producer Hideo Baba.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

(Kurama speaking through Naruto)

***Ba'ul speaking***

* * *

Chapter 14 Conspiracy, War and Ghasfarost

(Location: The Den of Guilds Dahngrest Tolbicya continent Terca Lumireis)

The party has finally returned to the guild city after their journey to the forest Keiv Moc. It was easier to return they barely encountered any monsters on their way to the city. Maybe it had something to do with the problem solved of the out of control aer that coming from the aer krene from the forest. In all honesty the genius mage from Aspio had anything to do with the solved problem when all the credit has been given to the mysterious stranger known as Duke. It was amazing to actually witnessed the silver haired man able to use the strange sword he was wielding to be able to manipulate the aer and use it against the rampaging monsters. In addition he has saved their lives now that the problem has been taken care of, they were now on their way to see the Don if he can provide information to the whereabouts of the Blood Alliance. They needed information to know where they can find the guild's leader Barbos.

They journey to Union headquarters has been quiet even with Raven traveling with the party. In fact it has become like that since they left Keiv Moc, maybe it had something to do with a comment said by the silver haired man. Ever since he has said those words the group has been in deep thought concerning a certain whiskered companion. Duke's words were still ringing in their head when he mentioned Naruto was from another world. They thought many questions thinking hard what he was talking about or what did he meant, when it sounded crazy. But it wasn't that crazy since they knew the blond had different abilities that weren't normal from their world, including performing techniques without the use of a bodhi blastia. Everyone from Estelle, Karol, and Raven had their eyes on the blond with the exception of Yuri and Rita they looked normal and they were only focus in getting to their destination. They were dying to know if it was true that their companion didn't belong in this world and curiosity was really getting to them.

* * *

(Skit title: Naruto's origin part 3)

Estelle, Karol and Raven are present.

Estelle: do you think what that man said about Naruto is true?

Karol: I don't know but I'm really curious to know. I want to know if it's true.

Raven: ya think that kid Naruto is from another world?

Estelle: I honestly don't know, we've never ask him of his home town. It has never occurred to us.

Karol: maybe we should ask him. I'm sure he won't be bothered if we do, right?

Yuri arrives.

Yuri: what's going on? You guys are getting far behind.

Estelle: Yuri, do you think it will be all right if we ask Naruto about his hometown?

Yuri: his hometown? Does this have to do with what that guy at Keiv Moc said?

Karol: I can't take it anymore I have to know if it's true!

Raven: jeez calm down kid, you know curiosity kill the cat.

Karol: but I'm not a cat!

Raven: *sweat dropped* that's not the point.

Yuri: *sighs* listen it's not my business to know about that, and neither any of you. I once said that's it not our business if he doesn't want to tell us. If it's too personal for him then he has a right not to tell us, if he feels like telling then it's his choice.

Estelle: but don't you think we have a right to know, as his friends I mean?

Yuri: I know what you're saying but the one who has the last word is Naruto. I want all of you to forget about this whole thing. Don't bring it in front of him and don't bother asking him, because he will obviously not say a word.

Raven: ya know, ya sure sound quite protective of the kid.

Yuri: not protective just stating the truth, protection is the least he needs.

Karol: man *mumbling* I really want to know.

Raven: looks like curiosity will be killing you.

Karol: that's not funny!

Estelle: _hmm…I wonder what Rita thinks. Does she know about Naruto's hometown?_

* * *

They reached Union headquarters and the same guild member as the guard in the entrance smiled at them letting them entered the building. It looks like the Don was expecting them to come and he has told the guard to give them access inside of headquarters. They traveled the long corridor heading to a center area with three doors, one to the left, and another to the right with a guild member guarding it and the third door was further ahead at the end of the hallway. A guild member passing told them it was the door at the end after they asked him he also told them the Don was expecting them as they thought. Since he was expecting their arrival Yuri was the one to open the door without even knocking never noticing Estelle's small frown thinking it was rude not to knock before entering. As the party entered the chamber they saw the Don seated on a small seat that's supposed to resemble a throne, he was accompanied by other guild members. They also didn't expect to see Flynn present.

"So you've come back, have ya? Not like I'm surprised."

"Yuri, Naruto?"

"What, you two know them?" asked the Don.

"Yes, Yuri and I are old friends. As for Naruto we became friends not too long ago" replied the blond knight.

"Ya don't say."

"I see you know them too."

"We crossed paths during the assault on the city. Now then, what business ya have?"

"Uh…."

"We came to ask you about a man named Barbos of the Blood Alliance. It looks like he's the one behind the recent string of stolen blastia cores" said the former knight.

"I see, so Barbos is tied up in your problems as well."

"What do you mean Flynn? Don't tell me he's up to no good" said Naruto.

The blond knight gave a nod as he turned back to the Don.

"We have come to ask that the Union relinquish all ties with the Blood Alliance. Other guilds have begun to follow Barbos' example abusing blastia in other areas and disrupting the order of society. If we can count on your assistance, I feel that together we should move to put an end to the Blood Alliance."

"Barbos. He's been testing the limits of my patience lately. Looks like it's time to remind that brute how a proper guild behaves."

"A clash between the guilds and the empire was avoided the other day, largely due to your intervention. However, if Barbos is left unattended, the relations between our two states may yet again be torn apart."

"That's not gonna be fun for anybody" said the older man.

"The time for stopping Barbos is now."

"Since we'd be cooperating with ya. I assume we'd be on equal standing with the empire on this."

"Yes, sir" replied the blond knight.

"We're going to help them right?" whispered the Uzumaki to the long haired swordsman.

"Looks like it. I want to retrieve the aque core without any more detours from our little side adventure."

"Hmph. If that's the case, a united front with the empire might not be a bad idea."

"Then…."

"Yeah, we'll deal with this together" the Don turned to a guild member.

"Hey. Send a message to Belius. Tell Belius that Nordopolica's gonna help us."

The guild member nodded as he left the chamber.

"Man, this is serious" said Karol.

"They're coming together because they have a common enemy. Together they're stronger" said the whiskered blond.

"I've brought a letter from his Highness Ioder" Flynn knelt offering the letter to the older man.

"A secret note from the imperial candidate, huh? Read it out loud" he gave it to Raven.

"If Don Whitehorse is taken out of the picture, we are willing to overlook the Unions responsibility in the Barbos affair."

"What the?!" the Uzumaki was shocked.

"What!?" followed the blond knight.

"Hah hah hah! Don't make me laugh!"

"What what is this?" he stood shock once Raven returned the letter to him.

"Looks like you and the young master see things a little differently."

"_No, there's no way Ioder would write something like that. That letter has the stench of set up all over it" _thought the blond shinobi.

"This must be a mistake! Master Ioder would never say such thing,"

"Show our guest to his own private suite."

"Don Whitehorse, please listen to me! This is some sort of trap!"

"_Damn this is not good" _Naruto growled watching two guild members apprehending the blond knight.

"Don wait!"

"Hmm…Naruto Uzumaki, what is it my boy?"

"Don't take Flynn away. I know he had no idea about the content of the letter. He was obviously set up he's not the kind of person to look for conflict with others when he wants to fight for a common goal like the one to stop Barbos."

"Naruto, don't interfere" Yuri warned.

"He has to know the truth you know he's innocent too. Flynn was unaware of this. If he knew what that letter said he would have never bother giving it to you in the first place! Also Ioder would never write that latter, this is all a trap set by someone."

"Someone eh….? And who might that be?"

"I…I don't know but you have to believe me. Flynn is innocent"

"Even if you were telling me the truth, what good would that do for me to know? It matters not to me and I have to lay the Union's law on this imperial dog. As a leader of Altosk and the Union it is my duty, take him away!"

The two guild members left the chamber taking the blond knight as their prisoner.

"Flynn!" shouted Estelle.

"Why?"

"Hang on. If we screw up it'll make things worse for Flynn. So acting reckless is out of the question. Like a certain someone's little outburst just now" the former knight turned to the whiskered blond.

"But this is not right, he's not to blame he didn't know" the blond shinobi mumble in anger.

"Just keep quiet."

"All-out war with the empire! We'll take everything we've got and march on the imperial capital!"

"What?!" shouted the jinchurikki while Yuri stopped him trying not to have another outburst.

"Try and make a fool out of me! I'll tear these little messengers limb from limb!"

The Don walked out of the chamber with Raven and the rest of his followers leaving the party alone. Naruto was still unhappy with the whole thing and just when everything was going well. The empire and the guilds were supposed to cooperate in stopping the Blood Alliance and all of the sudden everything is screw up. The Uzumaki's eyes widened in horror at the realization that has suddenly hit him, he figured out the terrible scheme behind the trap that got Flynn to be a prisoner. The others weren't taking it well at least for Karol who was feeling the same way as the blond. Everything was going right until the letter torn things up between both forces.

"Th-this is bad!"

"And it looks like he has forgotten all about talking to us" said Rita.

"That's it…." spoke softly the blond shinobi.

"Huh? What are you mumbling about?" said the mage.

"The point of the letter, a war between the empire and the guilds…."

"No but why Ioder would never write a letter like that?" said the pink haired princess.

"That's because it wasn't Ioder" said Yuri.

"Exactly! Whoever wrote that letter wanted this to happen! For both parties to kill each other" followed the jinchurikki.

"We can forget talking to the Don. I don't think he's in much of a talking mood right now" said the swordsman.

"I have to return to the empire and find out what's really going on!" said the pink haired healer.

"I said hang on. We should sit still for now and see what happens" said the former knight.

"I…I supposed you're right."

"But what about Flynn?" asked the Uzumaki.

"He can take care of himself. I don't think the Don is planning to take action on him yet he'll be mostly busy rallying his forces. Like you Naruto I know Flynn had no idea of the content of that letter, it will be suicide to come here if he knew that letter was a declaration of war in disguise."

* * *

(Skit title: The Conspiracy and Flynn's trouble)

Everyone was present.

Estelle: I cannot believe that Ioder would give a letter like that to Flynn. There must be some mistaken.

Naruto: I don't think it was him. Whoever did this has some nerve to use Flynn like that.

Rita: we've met His Highness too, and he certainly didn't seem like that kind of person.

Karol: but you heard the letter. It said to take Don Whitehorse out of the picture.

Yuri: so maybe it was sent by someone who wants to throw a wrench into what Ioder and Flynn are doing.

Naruto: that's what I think, but who will be that evil to do something like that?

Rita: but that's nothing more than a hunch now.

Yuri: yeah, you're right. The only thing we know for sure right now is that Flynn is in trouble.

Estelle: I hope he's okay.

Naruto: you think Barbos has anything to do with this? Maybe he's the one who wrote that letter.

Rita: that sounds pretty much desperate. Just how someone like him will write a letter pretending to be His Highness and gave it to Flynn in person knowing that he will be the one to be in trouble? I doubt he will be that stupid to do something like that.

Yuri: she's right we absolutely have no evidence that Ioder is innocent.

Estelle: I just know Ioder isn't like that he's always thinking for the better of the empire and everyone else. He would never want a war with the guilds.

Naruto: if we get the chance Yuri, I think we should see Flynn and let him tell us more about the letter. Ask him who gave it to him? I have a hunch it wasn't Ioder personally who handed it to him.

Yuri: you really want to help Flynn that bad? Not like I don't want to help, but right now there isn't anything we can do. We haven't forgotten we still have to know where Barbos is, looks like this whole situation with Ioder and Flynn might become another detour in our journey.

Naruto: Flynn is your best friend so you should reconsider. I'm sure he will do the same if you were the one in trouble.

Yuri: knowing him I think he will let me rot in a cell until I have learn my lesson.

Naruto: *sweat dropped* I mean if you were innocent of a crime, but that is rarely the case.

Yuri: true.

* * *

They have left the Union headquarters heading to the streets of the guild city. Still thinking everything that has happened something that was supposed to be a common goal has turned into a declaration of war, because of one letter. This really puts in jeopardy the lives of many innocent people not knowing the full scale of the damage this conflict may cause. Flynn and Ioder were probably the only players in the empire that have good intentions and the possibility of not being like the rest who only favors money and power. Since the imperial candidate delivered such letter he might as be corrupted as the rest, with the blond knight being caught in the middle. Now his life was possibly hanging in the balance because it was a straight the Don wasn't going to keep him alive for too long. As they reached the central square of the town Yuri has suddenly stopped from his train of thought noticing something.

"Huh? That's strange."

"What is?" asked Naruto.

"It looks like I dropped my wallet somewhere."

"You're kidding right?" the blond shinobi sweat dropped.

"At a time like this?!" said Karol.

"Maybe it fell out of my pocket at the Don's place? I'm going to go look. You wait here."

"O-okay. Don't take too long!" said the youth.

"I'll go with you. You have this ability of wandering off to who knows where" said the jinchurikki.

"I don't know someone to watch over me" sweat dropped the former knight.

"Yuri you "do" need someone to watch over you. I'll be back later."

"Just make sure not to run off again or I'll swear you'll be tie up for good" Rita has given her assistant a warning expression.

"I won't, I won't!"

As the group left the Uzumaki got next to the long haired swordsman. Once they were out further away he grinned a little having a clue what he was up to.

"Okay, time to see Flynn."

"What? See Flynn….?"

"Quit pretending you don't know I know you're planning to see him. Because that excuse you used was so lame, really lame. Come on" I dropped my wallet at the Don's place" nobody would buy that."

"The others sure seemed to have bought it."

"Or maybe they already know you're planning to see him. I do know Rita didn't buy it but she knows we'll be fine."

"Guess I failed in convincing you. Right then, let's go see how Flynn's holding up.

"Right!"

They have gone back to the way they came returning to Union headquarters. Luckily for them the guard seemed to be on break since he wasn't present at the moment. As they arrived at the hallway with the three doors they took the door on the left, since it had the sing that reads" prison area" it was a no brainer where to go. The former knight opened the door and closed it once they were inside. They climbed down a stairway heading deeper into the dark area of the prison it had the same feel from the prison back at Zaphias castle. Passing the cells they were empty looks like the guilds weren't holding any criminals aside from the blond knight, they reached the third cell noticing there was someone present.

"Yuri, Naruto….?"

"Though I was being quiet, but I guess you heard me."

"Hey Flynn, how you holding up….?" Naruto had to sweat dropped at the question.

"Not good if you were expecting" I'm fine". I'm sure you're here Yuri to come have a laugh at me in this sorry state?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see what kind of expression being locked up put on your face."

"He's only being sarcastic" the Uzumaki rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt to be forced to view things from behind bars every now and then."

"What the hell you think we're doing, coming here with a letter like that?"

"That was the red eye's doing. They attacked after you guys left."

"I knew it, those scums are behind this. I'm beginning to wonder if they're connected to the Blood Alliance" said the blond shinobi.

"You don't screw up like that. Was it one of your people?"

"Even if it was, the responsibility is mine."

"Wait Flynn, did Ioder himself give you the letter?" asked the jinchurikki.

"Yes he did, although it was a different one."

"Different one….? What are you talking about?" asked Yuri.

"When we fought the red eyes men the letter master Ioder gave me fell off accidentally. I noticed during the battle one of them has approached it. I'm guessing he switched it with another letter. I noticed it was different when I read it. The envelope had a different color and so does the paper, as for the writing I admit it was the same as the master's. But it was slightly off a bit someone must have faked his hand writing to a point it will be very convincing to anyone who will read it."

"I knew it, so Ioder is innocent after all" replied the Uzumaki.

"Yes he is. I also know it wasn't him who wrote it because he read the letter out loud before handing it to me. And the contents of it was completely different from the one Don Whitehorse received. Once I read the fake letter I knew there was something wrong, a trap."

"To make the empire and the guilds go at each other's throat. This can't be a coincidence for those red eye freaks to be involved with Barbos. While both forces are fighting each other he's off the hook, free to continue doing his evil deeds."

"Maybe there is a connection but it may be too late to prove master Ioder's innocence as well as my own."

"It's not just him Naruto. Don't forget Ragou is the one who paid Barbos to steal all those blastia cores for him. If those Red Eyes are involved then he's got to be behind it all."

"I think there's a chance those red eyes are working for him, if that's true they're all connected with the set up to make the empire and the guilds go to war" said the whiskered blond.

"But how do you know?" asked the blond knight.

At the harbor, we saw Ragou giving orders to one of their assassins."

"I hadn't heard about that."

"That's it Zagi!" said the blond shinobi.

"That nut job is working for the Red Eyes when we saw him back at the castle. If he's working for Ragou then it all makes sense the involvement of the Red Eyes, this whole plot for war is being done by him. We also fought him when we went after Ragou chasing him to his ship."

"That's right but we still don't know what he's up to by doing all of this. Flynn do you know what they're trying to do?" asked the former knight.

"As Naruto pointed out they want to force a clash between the guilds and the Knights."

"That'd be bad. You think another one of those false letters went to the Knights?"

"Another letter….?" Naruto's eyes widened thinking the Knights is feeling as angry as the Don.

"Yes, to put them in a fighting fool."

"Damn! We have to find a way to stop them from committing pointless fighting" said the whiskered jinchurikki.

"If you know that much, then get out of there and get the real letters back" Yuri finally broke the lock of the cell.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to get rid of that damn lock."

"Listen Yuri, you've got to stay here."

"What? Why?" said the whiskered blond.

"Someone has to stay and take place while I try to convince the Knights to hold off their attack."

"I don't want to be your scapegoat. You're just itching to get rid of me, aren't you?"

"If I don't make it back. You'll have to die in my place."

"What?" gasped the Uzumaki?

"You think I'm going to stand here and wait for that to happen? No way!"

"Naruto I need your help. I need you to convince Don Whitehorse that the letter I gave him was a fake and also of the plot to make the Knights and the guilds fight each other. Can I count on you to fulfill that task?"

"But what about Yuri? I can't go and let him stay here-"

"Naruto it's okay. I was planning to do that in order to give Flynn the chance to fix this mess you make sure you do your part."

"Fine I'll go but try not to get bore to death, okay?" he left with the blond knight.

"Heh I'll try not to. It's not the first time I'm been behind bars."

* * *

(Time skip)

Yuri has stood seated on the bed of his cell not knowing how long has it been since he locked himself. By now Flynn was probably out there with the Knights trying to stop them from making a big mistake in charging at the guilds. Then there was Naruto who left to do the opposite with the guilds trying to convince the Don that it was all a set up by possibly the Magistrate. The former knight gave a soft sigh staring at the cell the sight has brought him memories to the times he's been locked in the prison area of the castle for all his crimes he committed during his days at the capital. Only this time he was taking Flynn's place and it was quite ironic just when his friend finally tasted the same justice he has to help him escape. He was really softhearted when it came down to it he hoped the others weren't getting worried for his absence. He heard the door of the area being opened, followed by footsteps as someone was standing at the cell.

"Taking your friend's place in a jail cell? You lost your mind, son?"

"This coming from an old man who gets rid of his own guards on purpose" his eyes were on the second person next to the Don.

"Naruto, did you tell him the truth about the letter?"

"I don't have to" the Uzumaki was giving his usual grin.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll let the Don explain everything."

"Humph. I had a special favor to ask that rookie knight."

"You mean Flynn?"

"The rats that plan these sorta stunts usually like ta enjoy their handiwork from somewhere nearby."

"If you knew the letter was fake, why'd you fire everyone up like that?"

"If I didn't make a good show of things, whoever's behind all this wouldn't bother ta come watch. Besides, we've got a lot of hotheads around here who'd never let me hear the end of it if I didn't raise hell. So that's where it stands. Of course if our friend the knight doesn't show up again, your life is mine."

"I know…."

"Don I think you should tell him the rest. Get to the point already."

"I'm about ta boy you can be quite inpatient. If I weren't for the fact that you have earned my respect I will gladly thrown you in the cell with your friend."

"I wouldn't mind some company" the former knight was grinning.

"Sharing a cell with Yuri it's truly torture" the whiskered jinchurikki gave a laugh.

"Tell me one thing, though. What made you want to start a guild in the first place?"

"I realized I couldn't protect the things that were important ta me playin' by the empire's rules. There have to be some things that were easier to protect when you were on the other side, though."

"Even in the lower quarter where I'm from, we still had the barrier to protect us."

"Sure, but were ya happy with just puttin' up with all the things ya didn't like?"

"Well, I…."

"So if the rules the empire sets don't suit ya, you've got two choices. You can do like your knight friend and put everything you've got into changing the system. Or you can turn yer back on the empire, and live by the rules ya set fer yerself."

"That's pretty clear cut…."

"Yep, I think yer going to take responsibility for lettin' my prisoner go" the older man's comment has made Naruto give a small laugh.

"You want me to do something besides rotting in this cell?"

"The sap's who's been puttin' together this little show's gotta be somewhere in this city. I was originally plannin' to send Naruto to hunt 'em down for me, but..."

"So what, you changed your mind and now you want me to find them?"

"No, Naruto insisted that you should go with him in the hunt. So you have him to thank for me about to let you go. Your job is to pay this debt back ta me. How ya go about is up to you. That young woman you brought with ya is running' all over the place helpin' with the injured folks. Yer not the type to be the only one sitting around twiddlin' his thumbs, right?"

"Estelle. Huh, that sounds like her" a smiled has spread over his lips.

"Awww thinking about your crush" Naruto couldn't let this chance slip by with teasing him.

"Hey Don, how about if you let me go and you lock Naruto in my place instead?" the long haired swordsman was frowning at the blonds comment.

"Hah hah hah you two try to get alon' while yer doing this. This mission is very important the fate of the guilds and the empire hangs in the balance" the Don opened the door to the swordsman's cell.

"Right…."

"Time to go, we'll search every corner of the town. My clones will make the search easier."

"When you find that rat, give him a good beating for me."

"You have my word we'll find this guy" said the blond shinobi.

"Besides, we have a pretty good idea who is behind all of this" followed Yuri.

"Is that so….? Ya can tell me all about it when you return."

* * *

(Scene change)

As soon as they left Union headquarters Naruto summoned his shadow clones, but that wasn't all. To make sure not to get spotted or cause any kind of suspicion they used the transformation jutsu turning into regular civilians. They spread out going to different parts of the city as the real Uzumaki and Yuri went to the center square following the trail of the Don. As they walked the streets they saw many guild members with their gear and weapons checked, they were ready for the big confrontation against the empire. They knew they didn't have that much time to find the culprit behind this devilish scheme and they needed to find him before both forces collide in battle since both parties have been put in a very bad mood because of the fake letters. Reaching the center square they spotted the Don has rallied up his forces with Raven next to him. By now they got the point what the older man was willing to do for everything to go according to the master mind's plan.

"Is he really planning on going to war just to lure those rats out of hiding?"

"I guess it must be necessary to draw them out, the Don has to convince them he really wants to do this. And we have to do our part searching this town for them. The Don believes they're here and that's exactly what we need to catch them."

"We'll teach those imperial bastards to look down on us!" said the Don angry.

"Oh Yuri, Naruto!" Karol called to them with Estelle next to him.

"Have you finished healing the injured?" Yuri approached her.

"How did you know that?" asked the pink haired princess.

"The Don told me."

"Things have gotten really bad!"

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Where's Rita?" asked Naruto not seeing the mage with them.

"She's at the barrier blastia. She wants to make sure those red eyes don't come to mess with it again like last time. Repede is with her" replied the pink haired healer.

"No, that's not what I mean."

"What else?"

"I saw them!"

"Saw who?" asked the blond shinobi.

"The Blood Alliance! Barbos wasn't with them, but…." pause Estelle.

"Looks like they have taken the bait, so much for needing my clones to find them" the whiskered blond grinned before dispelling all of the clones he summoned to help with the search.

"Bait….? What bait" asked the youth.

"It's nothing does Rita and Repede know?" asked the former knight.

"They do. After they checked on the barrier they are shadowing their moves right now. They were the first who saw them" said the former guild member.

"Just what the Don wanted."

"Let's catch up with Rita."

"Yeah…."

* * *

(Skit title: Tracking down the Blood Alliance)

Everyone was present except Rita and Repede.

Naruto: I can't believe the Don's plan worked.

Yuri: the old man really knew this would happen if he played his part well.

Karol: wait, plan? What are you guys talking about?

Yuri: I guess we can tell you. The Don knew someone was behind this scheme of making the guilds and the Knights fight each other so he captured Flynn on purpose in order for his plan to work.

Naruto: I and Yuri agreed to track down the ones responsible because he knew the culprits would want to be here feeling like watching the whole thing from up close.

Estelle: so this is all part of the Don's plan.

Karol: then him getting angry at that fake letter and rallying up his forces to go to war, it's all just a hoax?

Yuri: yeah, he has no intention in fighting the Knights. He's only playing his part until we capture Barbos.

Naruto: while the Don is taking his time, Flynn is trying to stop the Knights from taking action. His doing everything he can to convince them about the letters being faked it's up to us to capture Barbos and stop this war from happening.

Estelle: we should hurry then, I don't want to see anyone injure because of this.

Karol: yeah this whole war is pointless and it can be avoided. Come on we're taking down the Blood Alliance.

Yuri: looks like Captain Karol has finally grown a backbone.

Naruto: heh heh I'll say!

Yuri: *sighs* but I'm still not happy with me doing the Don's dirty work for him. Why do I always get drag into this kind of stuff?

Naruto: *giving a creepy expression* it must be your curse.

Yuri: don't bring that up!

* * *

They continued running the streets with hopes to find the Blood Alliance and end the meaningless war that was about to take place. All they needed to do is meet up with Rita and Repede the two were the ones following the guild. They finally spotted the two members of their group ending their running because they were able to see what they were seeing. Armored, fully weapon men no doubt they were with Barbos's guild. It was impressive they've been able to locate them so quickly it showed that the Don was right after all. The Blood Alliance wants to watch the upcoming battle between both parties from a close view it reflected their leader's arrogance and stupidity too. Something that was going to cost him dearly because they knew of their plan and the Don too, it wasn't going to be long before they get exposed as the real culprits of this devilish scheme.

"Rita….!" called Karol.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down" scolded the mage.

"Huh…So it looks like we're gonna have trouble forcing our way in…." said Yuri.

"Or we can just leave it to me" Naruto grinned at the group as they turned to him.

"We have to make sure Barbos is in there right? Then I'm perfect for this."

"How are you planning to get in?" asked the Mordio.

"Watch closely" he formed a hand seal.

"Transform!"

POOF!

The party gasped spotting where the blond stood now it was a familiar older man standing in his place. Everyone recognized who the person he has transformed into.

"Naruto, why are you transforming into the Don?" said Estelle.

"We can't forget the Blood Alliance is a guild. And a guild has to listen to the leader of the Union."

"I don't think Barbos is the kind of person to take orders from the Don. He didn't even care that he was up to no good while he was upsetting the Don because of his acts" said Yuri.

"I know, but here's what we're going to do. I'm going to try and convince Barbos to help me in the war with the Knights of course he's going to disagree if he's the one behind this. I will lure him outside while talking to him giving you guys enough time to ambush him."

"That doesn't sound like a bad plan" said the former knight.

"It's a bit dangerous, won't Barbos find out that you're not the real Don?" said the pink haired princess.

"I'll play the part well. Watching the Don has given me enough time to act just like him."

"I admit it can be reckless. But if he can put up a convincing act then it will be a good plan" said Rita.

"Okay then its settle, I'm heading out. I'll leave the rest to you."

"Good luck" said the swordsman.

The transformed Uzumaki gave a nod heading towards the guild members. The others were now waiting for him to be successful on the plan while some we're a little worried for his safety. As usual it was Rita but the mage knew he can take care of himself sometimes she will worry too much for her own good. Yet it wasn't written in her face while the others looked confident he was going to pull this off. The group weren't unaware a certain shady man was next to them.

"Whaddya all looking at?"

"What are you doing here?" said the mage with a frown.

* * *

"Hey it's the Don" said one of the Blood Alliance members.

"Don White horse, what an honor to have you here" another member tried not to sound nervous.

"Open up you lazy slackers!" the Uzumaki was doing a perfect interpretation of the Don.

"Don't stall you. I know your boss is in there. I need to speak with him."

"Don we don't know what you're-"

The man was cut off as the transformed blond was grabbing him by his neck.

"If you don't let me in, I'll make myself in!"

He violently threw the man hitting another and he ended up beating up the entire guild members.

"There we go."

"Naruto!" called Rita to her assistant.

"What are you doing here? You're going to get us caught."

"Never mind your plan that jerk old man knows where we might find Barbos."

"Old man, you mean pops is here?"

"Come on, it's better that you don't run off on us" the mage dragged her whiskered assistant away.

"_So much for my plan" _he sweat dropped.

* * *

(Time skip)

No one from the party had a clue where Raven was taking them. The shady man only gave them a small hint having an idea where Barbos was located. He walked calmly leading the group deeper into the streets of the guild city and it wasn't good for the group. Time was running out from stopping the guilds and the Knights from an all-out war, their fate was now in Flynn's hands. They were surprised that he has brought them to a bar of all places they sweat dropped feeling like he wanted to have a drink when the situation was turning for the worst by the minute. Yet the man didn't bothered coming to where the bartender was serving drinks, he went to the right where there was a door at the end. Raven asked the guard to let them inside and he gave a nod not getting in the way of the group. They were now in a room with couches looking very elegant, it looked like a nice place to relax and enjoy a drink. But they still didn't know why he has brought them here where they still didn't know where their target was.

"So, what's this place?" asked Yuri.

"The place where the Don takes a drink with his guests while talking about top secret things" replied the shady man.

"He has some style" complimented Naruto gazing around the room.

"You took us here to take a drink?" sweat dropped the former knight.

"The" if your friend comes back with the real letter" discussion would probably take one round of drinks" he scratched his chin.

"Sorry, but Flynn's not the kind to do things just to look good."

"I just know he's going to come back with the letter and end this crazy war" said the blond shinobi.

"We have to find the person responsible for this whole incident! If it's Barbos…." said Estelle.

"Now now, rushin' in recklessly won't do ya any good" said Raven.

"Are you going to finally tell us why you brought us here?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Sure thing" the man walked to a door behind a chair.

"What's this?" the swordsman didn't noticed the door because it was odd looking.

"Under this town lies a complex underground waterway that runs throughout the city. A long time ago, when this city was still part of the Empire, the guilds used the waterway to hide their time ta strike back."

"No way…You're not saying this door leads to that underway?" Karol was shocked remembering he has heard stories of the underground waterway.

"The very same. You should be able ta sneak in where ya want ta go by goin' though here. "

"And let me guess, if we take the waterway we will reach Barbos, wherever he's hiding?" said the jinchurikki.

"That's about it. But like I said, the waterway is complex if yer not careful ya might get lost there for who knows how lon'."

"If we want to get them without them noticing us, this certainly sounds like a good detour" said the former knight.

"Yep. Aren't ya glad you trusted me?"

"I think it's a bit early to be saying that without taking a look first."

"So ya still don't trust me?"

"How about if you come with us you must know the waterway like the back of your hand. If you want everyone to trust you, guiding us through the waterway straight into Barbos will be enough to gain their trust" said the whiskered blond.

"Naruto hit the nail on the head, you're coming with us right?" said Yuri.

"Oh yeah…I'd LOVE to help, but…."

"Didn't you want a chance to prove yourself to us? Come on, let's go."

"All right and like Naruto said, I do know the way around the place. Try to stay together, because it's a little dark down there."

* * *

(Scene change)

Judith was flying high in the skies on Ba'ul she could see the city of Dahngrest in the distance. She was still focused to take out another harmful blastia, yet her thoughts have been driven back by a certain blond. She cursed mentally this wasn't the time to be thinking about her whiskered companion even if she couldn't help it. The krityan tried hard to think about her mission but it goes back to Naruto and the quick friendship she has formed with him. Being with him were the best moments of her life it brought her so much joy reminding her of her past before it was all taken away from her. Those memories have been locked in her mind and she only thought of the times she spent with the blond. She really regretted parting ways with him before heading to Heliord because she was hoping to see him again. Destroying Hermes blastia one at a time wasn't the same if her blond companion wasn't present with her.

***Judith….?"**

"_Hmm…What is it Ba'ul are we there?"_

***The strong aer is coming from the northwest away from this city. But…I'm sensing another source of powerful aer coming from this city. No doubt it's the same human from Heliord.***

"_That means, Naruto must be there too" _her amethyst eyes fell on the guild city.

***Something's happening below us.***

The krityan gazed down below and her eyes widened spotting a large army of men standing outside of the town. On the far left stood another army but they were all clad in armor, she recognized the Imperial Knights but not the other army.

"_What is going on down there?"_

***It looks like they're about to go into battle." **

"_A war….? My, this city is starting to look like it could be fun."_

***Should we go after the other source of aer in the northwest or the one in this city?***

"_Hmm…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

"_A little dark, yeah right" _thought Rita angry at Raven for being a big time liar.

"Whoa…it's pitch black" said Karol.

"Seems like would be a piece of cake to get yourself lost in here forever" said Yuri.

"I can't see a thing here where is everyone aahh!"

"Naruto are you okay?" said Estelle.

"Ouch I tripped this is crazy we can't travel the waterway like this!"

"Okay…I'm only saying this once. Whoever is touching my butt is going to receive a very slow and painful death" the life threat was obviously made by a very angry Rita.

"Ooops-Rita, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I can't see a thing I didn't do it on purpose honest."

"Naruto, time to look for a new assistant because I'm going to kill you!"

"Aahhh! Somebody help me! Yuri!"

"Would you be quiet? We're all feeling a little edgy" said the former knight.

"Can ya all feel the love growin'? Isn't it great to spend time with friends?" said Raven.

"Drop the sarcasm old man or I will pummel you!" said the annoyed Mordio.

"It's so scary here" said the youth.

"Hey, genius mage. Can't you use your fire magic to get some light in here?" said the long haired swordsman.

"How about I make you a substitute for a lamp? That sounds like it'll solve your problem for sure."

"Heh heh nice one Rita" chuckled the Uzumaki.

"I'm not being funny, so shut up you pervert!"

"I didn't mean it, it was an accident. I really can't down here."

"Rita, can you do something?" asked the pink haired princess.

"No, not with my fire magic. It's only as an attack. To be able to generate light from an aer supply, we'd need something like a Rukes blastia."

"Really? That's how it is?" said the shady man.

"I don't think you get it at all, old man" said Yuri.

"Woof!"

"Oh yeah Repede is here. I kind of forgot because he's been very quiet lately" said the blond jinchurikki.

"Huh….? Is this a blastia?" the mage was touching some small which it was very compactible.

"It's considerably damaged, but maybe we can still use it."

The darkness has vanished the entire area was being lit by the source of a small sphere of light that the mage was holding. Naruto felt like hiding behind Yuri or Raven because of their height he needed to stay hidden remembering what the Mordio said because of the recent incident when he accidentally touched her bottom.

"Wait…It's not gonna explode or anything like that…right!?" said a panicked Karol.

"Of course not. Seems like it is a Rukes blastia. By using this, we replenish the aer that's needed to generate this light."

"Way to go, Rita!" said Estelle.

"She's not a genius mage for nothing" said the Uzumaki.

"Though, considering how it is, the light won't last very long."

"Well then, I guess we'd better hurry and use the light while we can" replied the former knight.

* * *

(Skit title: The Underground Waterway)

Naruto, Rita, Estelle, Raven and Repede are present.

Repede: *woof!* *woof!*

He runs off.

Raven: hey, what's up boy? Found somethin'?

He follows.

Estelle: please don't wander off so far. It'd dark, so you might get lost pretty easily.

Raven: don't worry yourself, little miss, I'm fiiiiiiine.

Naruto: they don't look like they pay attention to you. Yep, I think they're going to get lost I mean at least pops will. Repede can easily use his nose to track our scents.

Rita: ugh, it stinks…I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to.

Estelle: even though it smells awful, I think this waterway makes a nice sanctuary from the noise of everyday life.

Naruto: *sweat dropped* huh….? A sanctuary…really….?"

Rita: ah, yes…I had forgotten how unique your outlook is with things like this.

Repede arrives.

Estelle: ah…Repede, where's Raven?

Raven: hey! Where are ya boy—Gah, ouch…Waaaaaah!

Naruto: be careful with that last step pops.

Rita: and there goes what you said about a sanctuary from the noise world above….

Estelle: no, umm even this has it's…"elegance".

Naruto: *sweat dropped* _sometimes Estelle can be scarier than Rita._

Raven: stop the talk about the" elegance" and help me!

Rita: Estelle I still don't understand why you can consider" this" of all places to be some sort of sanctuary.

Naruto: well yeah it's the sanctuary with the odor of everyone's business!

*SMACK!*

Naruto: ouch…

Rita: don't be so graphic!

Raven: hey! Didn't ya hear me!? I need help here I don't want fall into that dirty water!

* * *

The party walked the waterway and surprised to see nothing in the dark corridors. It was necessary they didn't waste time because what Rita said about the small light's length, it wasn't going to stay for too long. Something that really surprised some members of the group that they didn't saw any monsters in the vicinity, Yuri, Estelle and Naruto remembered the many rats they fought when they went the underground sewerage system below Zaphias castle. Maybe the waterway was monster free and there was nothing to worry about, the journey was going to be smooth sailing from here. It was a quiet walk until Karol gazed down at the railing and spotting something he didn't wanted to see. That it was too good to be true that they will be able to travel some place without worrying about encountering creatures.

"M-monsters….!"

"They're…Not coming?" said Estelle.

"You're right. It's like they can't come up here" Naruto gazed at the monsters that were still in the same spot even if they have spotted the group.

"That's something to wonder about, huh?" said Yuri.

"Ah…The light…" the pink haired healer gasped as the light in Rita's hand started vanishing.

"If we don't replenish the aer before time runs out…." The mage didn't finish as a monster jumped from below.

"Wha-!"

"Guys look out!" said the blond shinobi.

"Damn!" the former knight took his sword.

Naruto took a magic lens scanning the fish looking monsters with legs holding what it looks like a giant fish hook finding out its weak against the light element. More fish monster jumped from the railing while Yuri, Repede and the blond shinobi charged at them. The monster showed they weren't that much of a threat especially when Estelle was hitting them hard casting photon on them. Getting hit by their weakness element really did a number on the creatures. It didn't take them that long to eventually get rid of the monsters, but it wasn't over. They were still in danger as long as they didn't had the light to light their path through the waterway, more monster are bough to jump from below.

"Man, they surprised me…As soon as I let my guard down. Wham! They attack!" said Karol.

"Shouldn't you have known those monsters would do that?" Rita raised an eyebrow at the former guild member.

"Maybe because they're weak to the light" said Estelle.

"They are. I checked the magic lens on one of those monsters, light is their weakness. That's why your photon arte was very effective against them" replied the whiskered blond.

"That explains it. Never thought I would meet monsters like that" said Yuri.

"These kinds of monsters are inhabitants of dark caves and seabeds…of which the tolerance of light has diminished. The presence of light is too strong of a stimulus, and therefore causes them to avoid it" explained the pink haired princess.

"Should've known you were going to be the one to explain it" said the Uzumaki since the pink haired teen was very knowledgeable from all the books she has read.

"Oh…so that's why when it was bright, they didn't attack us" replied the youth.

"Oh, isn't that another one of thing we saw before?" asked the swordsman.

The light was back on once they found a small source of light aer from a nearby small blastia to charge it lighting the area once again, this time it was on Yuri's hand.

"So basically, we should be careful when we see that light's about to go out."

"As long as they light is on we'll be fine" followed the blond jinchurikki.

"Woof!"

* * *

(Time skip)

As they made their way through the dark passages of the underground waterway, their monster problems got complicated. It wasn't just the fish type monsters that kept ambushing them, but oversize dark bats as well. At least they knew their elemental weakness as Estelle played a vital part in eliminating the dark creatures faster than the others. The journey wasn't that hard but the encounters were very frequent compared to other places they've been. It wasn't just that but with the frequent battles the party barely got a break to catch their breath, they keep on going taking the path that they obviously haven't taken because it will be a pain if they were walking in circles. In one of the fights Naruto and Raven have proven to be quite the combo when they join forces, a good combination of short range and long range offense. Clearly the monsters were outmatched when these two combined their strength. It was another reason why the Uzumaki believed he could be trusted.

* * *

(Skit title: Combo Naruto and Raven)

Naruto: pops your aim is very good.

Raven: that my friend is the result of years of shootin' arrows in so many target marks. I had to hit over a thousand bulls eye to get this skilled, I remember it as it was yesterday.

Naruto: you're really something to be able to be good in long range combat, and also short range too. Now I feel great to have the best archer in our group.

Raven: now your flattering is a bit carried away. Don't know if I'm considered the best. I have met many archers that can top my skill level and be the right candidate for the title of best amon' the best.

Naruto: maybe you're being too modest. It's my opinion I consider you the best.

Raven: if you've seen the experts I've meet ya wouldn't be saying that. Especially when archery is my second skill.

Naruto: second….? What do you mean?

Raven: I'm originally the best in using a sword….

Naruto: a sword…Hey pops you okay? You looked like you have spaced out for a moment.

Raven: nah, come on' let's keep with the others. Not feeling like gettin' lost like that.

Naruto gave a nod: _"for a moment, there was guilt and grief in his eyes._

Before reaching another corner they spotted a large wall with some writings on it. The text was a bit difficult to read because of the darkness the group got closer using the light.

"Hmm? Something's engraven on the wall…Letters. What does it say?" Yuri touched the written wall.

"Our ancestors threw away the country that forgot its duty to protect the people, in order to more freely protect those in need of it" Estelle started reading the text.

"Namely the guilds who rose up against our enemies. But once again, the iron chains of tyrants have come to bind us. We had forgotten the oath of our ancestors, and had spent all out time fighting each other, only concerned with ourselves. Therefore, we had to return again to the principles set by our ancestors, and come to possess the power which those principles is associated with. Our swords fight for freedom. Our shields protect those important to us. Our lives are for the sake of everyone. With this, we renew the promise of old."

"Hey, isn't this the" Union oath"?" said a shocked Karol.

"Union oath?" Naruto was still processing what Estelle just read.

"What's that?" asked Rita.

"When the Don formed the Union, it's the oath he made that expressed the Union's core principles."

"That is really something" the Uzumaki's eyes were shining staring at the text.

"Being able to protect ourselves without relying on the empire" said Raven.

"Our lives are for the sake of everyone" is what looks like got everyone united, huh?"

"But why is promise written in a place like this?" asked the youth.

"The Union was a source of morale and strength for the Guilds that were members of the resistance when the Empire used to occupy this city. The guilds were always spread out, only getting together a huge problem shows up…Then after all's said and done, they disperse again. And then when the empire showed up their doorstep…They finally realized their usual methods weren't going to work."

"Was the person who led the guilds in the resistance Don Whitehorse?" asked the former guild member.

"Yep. And at the time, this waterway was very useful to the guilds" said the shady man.

"So that's why they probably write it here, right?"

"Yep, that's what it looks like. I actually heard about the real thing being written somewhere but I didn't think it would be scribbles on a wall like this."

"Even if they are scribbles on a wall, there's something about it that's still pretty amazing" said Estelle.

"I'll say, just reading it. It's very inspiring" said the blond shinobi.

"Huh….? Aifread is written right here" the pink haired healer took a closer look on the wall.

"Really?" the whiskered blond followed and saw the name of the pirate who Patty is searching for his long lost treasure.

"Yeah, that famous pirate, huh?" said Yuri.

"Hmm, looks like he was once a trusted friend of the Don's…." said Raven.

"But, if I recalled correctly, even at one point they were partners, I imagine they had some fair share of troubles."

"Even then, you said" trusted friend". The Don's really something…." said the former knight.

"Aifread must've become a very good friend of the Don for him to call him" trusted"" said the jinchurikki.

"Our lives are for the sake of everyone"…huh?" said Karol with a smile.

"I really like that quote you know" the Uzumaki has also given a smile.

"That was pretty interesting…But we gotta focus on Barbos right now. Let's get going" said the long haired swordsman.

* * *

(Skit title: The Quote about Bonds)

Naruto, Yuri, Karol and Repede are present.

Yuri: "Our swords fight for freedom", huh?

Naruto: looks like I'm not the only one who got inspired by the text on that wall.

Karol: are you talking about the Union oath?

Yuri: for those people who couldn't take the Empire's laws…"Fighting for the sake of freedom" sounds nice.

Karol: if you're sympathizing with their view, it seems like you're leaning towards the guilds' ways.

Yuri: Hmm? Heh, well it isn't the way the Knights would think, that's for sure.

Repede: *woof!*

Karol: Huh? Repede, you agree too?

Repede: *woof!* *woof!*

Yuri: guilds…huh?

Naruto: *whispering* "Our lives are for the sake of everyone".

Karol: huh what is it Naruto?

Naruto: "Our lives are for the sake of everyone" I like this quote better than the rest.

Yuri: it's quite catchy isn't it?

Naruto: it's more than that I think I know what it means. Our very existence is to protect those around us, especially those that are dear to us. Friends and family are loved ones it's the strength of the bonds we have formed with all those people that give our existence a real purpose.

Yuri: that's really deep, even deeper than the text.

Repede: *woof!* *woof!*

Karol: bonds…I like that word. I'm sure the Don would like it.

Naruto: my friends are the reason why I'm strong and why I keep on fighting. Without them, I don't think I'll be able to go on. That Union oath, somehow it reminds me a little something that my teacher once said to me.

Yuri: your teacher?

Naruto: yeah, he said. "Those that break the rules are considered trash, but those that abandon their friends are lower than trash".

Karol: that's a great quote I like it!

Yuri: it sounds nice.

Naruto: well the first part of the quote definitely sounds like Yuri *grinning*.

Yuri: there you go again hmm…but then again I don't follow the rules. I'm part trash.

Naruto: the other part is true friend.

Karol: yeah!

* * *

(Time skip)

They have continued traveling through the dark waterway with more encounters of man fish monster and giant bats. It was getting tiring to get ambushed by them or getting attack by the bats when the light will fade. But they have made excellent progress getting into the deeper parts of the underground waterway the party remained fighting the monsters for a while. Once they have left the area they felt a whole lot better as they arrived at a corridor completely different from the waterway. They climbed a stairway leading up and they were hoping they have finally reached the place where Barbos was hiding. Raven opened a door leading the group outside they were surprised to have arrived at some kind of bar. There were some barrels some furniture which it was a bit crappy the person didn't have any taste at all. There was a stair case leading up they didn't know about the place, at least they knew the passage through the waterway was reliable.

"And this place is?" asked Yuri.

"To put it simply, it's the eastern tavern that Barbos uses as his base of operations. The place where they plan all their sneaky things that they do, and such" said the shady man.

"Then, where is he?"

"Probably up the stairs. Let's go and take a look."

"You sure Barbos doesn't know we're here?" asked Naruto.

"Sure I'm sure. Barbos isn't expecting anyone to take the path of the underground waterway."

* * *

(Scene change)

Barbos stood seated looking calmly, proud for his successful achievements. First he succeeded in stealing a large amount of blastia cores as he was paid a very high prize for doing so, and second his master plan of making the guilds and the Knights fight each other in a war that will leave the field bloody red. It was truly a devilish plan for coming up with a way to make them kill each other, using an anonymous person to write the fake letters for both forces. Then deliver them and make sure it reaches their leaders, and finally sit back and enjoy the show. It won't be long before the bloodshed begins with this plan he will two birds with one stone. With the guilds and the empire out of the way there won't be anyone to set order and bring the law, it will be his time to shine and take over as supreme leader. Of course he hasn't forgotten that his partner in crime the Magistrate was with him whining about something, which he wasn't paying attention for now.

"Barbos what is the meaning of this?!" said the upset Ragou.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"The tower and the blastia, of course! I have yet receive any reports about them!"

"Why should I have to report to you about something like that?"

"Wh-what?! Building that lousy tower fortress of yours without speaking a word to your employer. You even went so far to use Leviathan's Claw for help!"

"I'm not your lapdog, Ragou. I just gathered the cores together like you requested. It's thanks to my efforts that you were able to make that weather controlling blastia."

"And just what made you think it was okay to carry off the extra cores!?"

"Our nutual non-interference was a condition of our agreement, was it now?"

"Wh-what….?!"

"And did I interfered to what you were doing?"

"Barbos, how dare you!"

"You will leave now, Magistrate."

"Remember this Barbos! Black hearted filth like you always get what they deserve in the end!"

"You're one to talk."

"Y-you guys!" said the upset Rita spotting the two goons as the rest of the group was behind her.

"I hope we're not intruding in your little conversation" Naruto gave a smirk.

"It's the world series of villains and you had to take the best seat in the house?" said Yuri with some sarcastic humor.

"What fool would dare to heckle my exquisite performance?" asked the large one eyed man.

"Oh ho, if it isn't the little runts I met on the ship."

"You're the one who's been causing all of the recent chaos!" said Estelle.

"And what of it? You fools will never manage to capture me."

"Oh yeah? What's your seasoning there?" asked the Mordio.

"A villain is someone who never considers losing a possibility. That's why he thinks the way he does" said the former knight.

"If so, then that makes you quite a villain, Yuri" said Karol.

"He has you there partner" the Uzumaki was grinning.

"Yep, I'm nefarious."

The blond shinboi glared at Barbos remembering he was the one that stole the blastia cores, including the aque core from the lower quarter. But the one thing that really ticked him off, he was the one behind the scheme to create a war between the guilds and the Knights. He couldn't let him escape like what happened at the ship, neither him nor Ragou. They were settling this right here these two criminals will be capture and serve justice under the law.

"Yuri, we have to stop them."

"I know they're not getting away like last time."

"Geez, so it was him who started this whole thing. Could seen it comin' if we payed attention to the details" said Raven.

"You got a big mouth, brat."

Suddenly they were surrounded by members of the Blood Alliance of course they knew they were going to fight. Naruto took a kunai, with Yuri unsheathing his sword while the others took their weapons for battle. Barbos wasn't fazed by their actions he remained seated watching outside of the city.

"You would dare to oppose me? I thought I told you before that next time you wouldn't get off so easy."

"All the better for us to tear things up!" said the former knight.

"Take them down!"

Naruto quickly took down one of the goons as the others were ready to fight before they were interrupted by the large man's laugh.

"Haha, the fools have started to march! Now that fool Don and the Knights will destroy each other!"

"He did this to destroy the Union and to eliminate the Don!" said Karol.

"If the Knights are destroyed who will protect the empire?" followed Estelle.

"This was this bastard's plan all along, to get rid of them both" glared Naruto.

"Ragou why would you eh!"

"Of course he's going to weaken the Imperial Knights so the Council can step in and control the empire" said Rita.

"I knew the "fair and trusted" Magistrate would help Barbos as long as it benefits him" said the whiskered blond.

"I'm not such a bad person as you think I am. I'm doing the people a favor by taking out the guilds and the Knights. Without them around the people will be please to do whatever they want" said the large one eyed man.

"But the Knights are the enforcers of the law not just protectors of the empire!" said the jinchurikki.

"_Well supposedly they are…."_

"How about you quit the excuses and admit you're doing all of this because it benefits yourself? Without either of them around there'll be no one to try and stop you. But you didn't count us" said Yuri.

"And on the guild's end, the Blood Alliance would take down Altosk, and there goes the Union Control" said the youth.

"Oh my…." Estelle knew how bad this war will be if it really occurs.

"The Knights and the Union going down together, it's just as Flynn said" said the former knight.

"Hmph, so what if you know now? No matter what you do you won't be able to stop the battle!"

"Hmm, we'll see" said the swordsman.

"_Flynn is our only hope to prevent this war from happening" _thought the Uzumaki.

"And your existence comes to an end here!"

"…." the pink haired princess gazed at the two forces about to go to battle but so far, so sign of the blond knight.

"Heh, he's late."

"_Almost cut it close there…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Flynn was galloping on the horse going as fast as he could. He was rather feeling the fatigue after all the traveling he did. After Yuri let him from prison taking his place the blond knight left Dahngrest as his life depended on it heading out back to Heliord. He was very lucky to find out Ioder was still in the city allowing the imperial candidate to write another letter for the blond knight and he was off back Dahngrest in a heartbeat. And here he was back at the guild city about the stop a war that should have never taken place. He could see the city in the distance along with both armies about to march out a smile spread over his lips there was still time to stop this war. There was no need to think about Yuri, Naruto or Estelle because he knew they were doing their part and probably by now they have taken care of Barbos and the Blood Alliance.

"Stop! All of you sheath your blades! Sheath them!" he stopped between the two forces.

"I am Flynn Scifo of the Imperial Knights. I have come bearing a letter from Master Ioder! The letter you received from the empire was false! It was the work of a rebel! Draw back your armies at once!"

"I thought you weren't coming back" the Don walked over to him.

"And leave Yuri behind to take the fall for me? I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

(Scene change)

"Ragou, you fool. You didn't keep up your end of the bargain" said the angry Barbos after watching his plan failed.

"Don't hurt me!" trembled the cowardly Magistrate.

"Damn!"

"All right Flynn did it!" cheered Naruto.

"Thank goodness" Estelle gave a sigh of relief.

"And now that that's settled."

"The blond shinobi used spin kick on one of the Blood Alliance goons while using rasengan on another. The whiskered blond cracked his knuckles his sights were on the large one eyed man.

"We can now resume with kicking your sorry ass."

"Couldn't agree more" Yuri got next to the blond ready to do some butt kicking on Barbos.

"Yuri they're aiming at Flynn!" the pink haired princess gasped spotting a goon holding a gun like weapon.

The Uzumaki threw a kunai removing the weapon from the goon.

"There, I dislike sore losers that don't like to admit defeat."

"Nice shot Naruto."

"Who says I've been defeated?" Barbos was now holding the goon's weapon aiming it at the group.

"Get back!" shouted Yuri.

Everyone took cover as Barbos fired the weapon creating a lot of damage of the room.

"Get out of here. Head for the exit" said the former knight.

"We can take him on, you guys get to safety" followed the blond shinobi.

"Be careful" said Rita.

"Thanks."

"I was talking about Naruto not you."

"Sorry Yuri."

"I'm so loved."

"Yuri, no it's too dangerous!" said Estelle.

"It should take time for the aer to recharge. I'll try and stop him before then" said the mage.

They didn't know the weapon has already recharged with enough fire power to destroy the entire tavern.

"You're too late!"

"No way!? It charged up too quickly!" the Mordio was shocked.

The dragon rider arrived attacking Barbos destroying the weapon. Naruto smiled happily to see Judith and Ba'ul again they were enough to stop the large man. Of course some weren't too happy with the appearance of the white armor clad rider.

"Wh-what the hell?!"

"What is that!?" Raven was in awe at the sight the flying creature.

"Oh, so you're back for more, dragon freak!"

"Rita, this isn't the time for any of that" said the Uzumaki.

"Why because you're protecting him?" she turned to him with her green eyes showing hurt.

"Naruto's right. Our enemy's over there!" said Yuri.

"My enemy is this dragon freak!"

"Leave it alone for now!"

"Hmph. I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't done that!" Barbos was back and he was now pointing his arm replaced by a powerful weapon, which enable him to levitate.

"What? He can fly?!" said Karol.

"And I thought the term" when pigs fly" was fake" said the whiskered blond.

"I heard that you brat!"

"Ooh, so the boss is retreating by himself?" said Raven.

Barbos chose not to waste his time here as he flew away heading back to his tall fortress. Yuri growled not wanting the Blood Alliance leader to escape again too much was at stake here knowing he has to be taken care of now. Also he hasn't forgotten that he doesn't have aque core yet, Barbos still had it. Gazing at Naruto he knew the blond was in the same boat if they let this go who knows how long it will take them to track him down again. This was their only chance to finally put an end to the Blood Alliance for good. They only way to follow him was right before them taking a look at the dragon rider, it was their only option for transportation. The former knight turned to the blond and he gave him a nod reading his mind, they knew what to do.

"Ah! Get back you freak! Think I'm just gonna let you get away?!"

"Rita we don't have time for this!" said the Uzumaki.

"If you're going after him, let me come with you! We're a little short on wings around here."

"I'm coming too" Naruto turned to the dragon rider.

"…."

"What are you saying!? This jerk's our enemy!"

"Rita please stop this for now. You can continue hating her when we have put a stop to Barbos" said the jinchurikki.

"No matter what happens, I've got to catch that guy."

"We have to catch that guy, I want him to pay for his crimes too Yuri."

"Come on!"

Naruto has gotten aboard Ba'ul reaching out to the former knight telling him the dragon rider has accepted their offer. And also because she was" well acquainted" with the whiskered blond while Rita glared at the rider but feeling hurt her assistant was defending him or more precise, defending her.

"Wait! What about us!?" said Karol.

"This guy is overloaded as it is!"

"But, what should we….?"

"You guys hold down the fort here!"

"And also find a way to catch up to us. Try asking Flynn for help!" followed Naruto.

"Stay out of trouble!"

"Yuri you know they can take care of themselves."

"Dammit!" cursed the teen mage.

"And let Flynn know I'm stepping out for a while!" the dragon finally flew away leaving the rest of the party behind.

"_Argh damn it!" _growled Rita watching her whiskered assistant leave with her most hated enemy, the fact he was defending the rider angered her even more.

"_Naruto you better explain to me why you're on his side or her side whatever…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

After Yuri and Naruto left with the dragon rider the rest of the group encountered more of goons from the Blood Alliance, but they were easy to beat since they weren't so tough. They reached the outside of the tavern gazing into the sky searching if the dragon rider was still on sight, it was the only way to know where they went. Yuri told them to hold the front but everything was all right here now that Flynn arrived with the real letter confirming the evil scheme of both Barbos and the Magistrate. Ragou ran away after all hell broke loose with the large one eyed man. They had no idea where their friends went and they had no idea what to do.

"We lost them, didn't we?" asked Karol.

"We don't even know which direction they went" followed Estelle.

"Woof!"

"Do we have any clues where Barbos was heading?" asked Rita.

"Lady Estellise!" Flynn came running to the group.

"Flynn…."

"I'm glad to see you all right. Where are Yuri and Naruto?" the blond knight noticed those two members were missing.

"They took off going after Barbos. We don't know where they went."

"More simply we don't know where he has run off to" said Raven.

"I see…." The knight stood in deep thought.

"Flynn you know something?" asked the pink haired princess.

"I think I might know where Barbos was heading. We did some information gathering regarding him and we found out he has built a tall tower northwest of this city he's currently using it as his headquarters. Also he has equipped the tower with a powerful blastia and apparently the effect of such gives the tower a high speed cyclone that is being used to shield the place."

"A blastia!" gasped the Mordio as her eyes hardened glaring at the thought of a certain rider.

"That's it! That's the reason why that dragon freak went after Barbos! He's planning to destroy another blastia, but I won't let him!"

"_And to think Naruto is defending his actions…."_

"Well whaddya know" said the Altosk guild member.

"What is it Raven?" asked the pink haired healer.

"I overheard rumors from some guild members about it. That there's this powerful storm northwest of Dahngrest which is the source of this tornado, others have said that the tornado is a cover up for the Blood Alliance hideout. They called it Ghasfarost, didn't know it was true though."

"That is it. If I'm correct Barbos went back to Ghasfarost" replied Flynn.

"And Yuri and Naruto went after him" finished Karol.

"Flynn is everything okay with everyone? About the war I mean" said Estelle.

"There is nothing to worry about, everything is all right now. The Knights have withdrawn their forces and Don Whitehorse has done the same thing with the guilds. Thanks to Yuri and all of you we managed to prevent a war and any unnecessary bloodshed."

"That's one problem out of the way" said Raven.

"Come on we have to go after Yuri and Naruto" said the youth.

"And how are ya plannin' to go to Ghasfarost without been sent flying by the tornado? If the blastia is the source for it, then it should be destroy-"

"Hey! Don't you dare speak about destroying blastia in front of me old man!" said an unhappy mage.

"It's better to go there, then stay here and do nothing. Barbos has to be brought to justice for his crimes."

"Everyone let's go!" said the pink haired princess.

"Wait!"

The party turned to the blond knight who has taken his shield and sword ready to fight.

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

**To be continued**

**That's a wrap for now and I was able to update early. Status of the story 26,651 hits, 239 reviews, 200 favorites, 155 follows and 3 C2 communities. Thanks you very much for all the reviews, favorites and follows keep them coming that will be all. I will see you next time farewell!**

Next time: The Tower of Gears

.


	15. The Tower of Gears

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai, Namco Tales studio and producer Hideo Baba. If you're tired that I'm always saying the same damn disclaimer I know how you feel lol.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

***Ba'ul speaking***

(Kurama speaking through Naruto)

* * *

Chapter 15 The Tower of Gears

(Location: high above the skies near Ghasfarost Tolbicya continent Terca Lumireis)

Yuri and Naruto stood riding the dragon creature along with his rider. Neither weren't even about the dragon rider being an enemy, though all of the blastia destroyed at the hands of white armor clad stranger. The Uzumaki was obviously defending Judith's right since he knew her identity and knew her reason for destroying blastia are justified. As for the former knight Barbos was his real enemy and the only person he wanted to bring down he didn't saw the dragon rider as an enemy. Unlike Rita he actually saw no wrong with smashing a few blastia especially if those blastia were the one controlling the weather or the one causing all that dense aer from Caer Bocram. No, the one who has caused too much harm is the leader of the Blood Alliance. He was the one who stole the aque core from the lower quarter he was the one who wanted the guilds and the Knights to kill each other. For the swordsman this was very personal.

Soon the view of a cyclone came to them they couldn't believe Barbos went there. Then again it will make the best disguise for him to hide. It was truly the perfect way to hide his whereabouts or the location of his hideout. The blond shinobi believed the only way he must be keeping that cyclone is if he was using a strong type of blastia, maybe it was a harmful one. It was the only explanation why the krityan would agree to give them a ride and going after Barbos. He wasn't dumb to think they were about to enter his territory and the chances were high he was going to ambush them. Maybe it was wrong to go after him just the two of them, of course Naruto highly believed Judith will aid them but only the three of them against probably the entire Blood Alliance he didn't like those odds. Even with using his shadow clones it was still going to be a tough fight. It would have been better if everyone accompany them on this mission.

"In there huh?" the whiskered blond gazed over the cyclone.

"Barbos isn't that stupid to be hiding behind that thing" said Yuri.

"There's a blastia there isn't it?" the blond shinobi asked the dragon rider.

"Yes" was the krityan's reply.

"So you can talk huh?" the former knight was surprised to hear the voice of the dragon rider to be female.

"Then the cyclone is the work of the blastia right?" followed the blond.

Judith gave a nod knowing the cyclone was definitely being caused by a Hermes blastia, which means she was going to destroy it. Especially after this person has the blastia using it for evil intentions just like the man who owned the weather controlling blastia. This was another reason why she needed to destroy the Hermes blastia not just they were a threat to the people of, but if they're used in the wrong hands it will be a disaster to the innocents. She didn't bothered bringing Naruto and his friend if they were going to give that large brute a beating and she won't mind if she decides to join in the fun. Ba'ul could sense the strong aer coming from inside the cyclone she was certain the blastia was doing this. Best thing of all if her spear wasn't enough to destroy it she can always rely on her partner and friend to cause major damage. The dragon flew getting closer to the center of the cyclone revealing the light green colored blastia core he opened his mouth firing a powerful blast.

The blast was strong enough to knock the core, however it wasn't destroy meaning the blastia was still active. But the attack has done its damage well it was enough to make its controls malfunctioned. As a result the cyclone disappeared revealing the tall tower to plain view the Blood Alliance no longer had a hideout to hide them from their enemies. Yuri gave a nod to the blond shinobi that this was their chance to finally make a landing at the tower both jumped from the dragon and landed on the top floor of the tall fortress. It was clear to both that once the core was hit the disappearance of the cyclone it was the work of a blastia indeed. The blond jinchurikki has taken a kunai remembering they were in enemy territory and the chances of a possible ambush were high. It was strange then there was no one around so it made his suspicions true that Barbos knew they were following him. The Uzumaki gazed above noticing Judith was still flying on Ba'ul she was probably going to stay to make sure the blastia has been destroy.

"So that cyclone was his doing."

"Barbos was using that cyclone to make sure no one comes here. Let's be careful Yuri, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Bad feeling that Barbos is here, yep" the long haired swordsman saw the large one eyed man walking their way.

"He doesn't look happy" the blond shinobi noticed his angry expression.

"You. You destroyed the blastia!"

"Awww send me the bill" the blond gave a laugh.

"A broken blastia should be worth a lot. But then again why should we care?" Yuri followed the joke.

"You're lucky Rita isn't here" he knew the mage would be pretty upset to hear that comment.

"Shut up! Bring him down!" shouted Barbos to his men pointing to the dragon rider.

Blood Alliance members fired their weapons releasing fire balls. The armor clad krityan was hit falling off Ba'ul hitting the ground. Luckily for her, the armor she was wearing was pretty tough breaking her fall.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Judith!" shouted the worried Uzumaki.

"Nothing to worry about dear" she whispered as the blond went to her.

"Bastards!"

"That's my line" the blond shinobi glared at the leader of the Blood Alliance.

Yuri jumped at the members responsible for siring those fire balls at the dragon rider. He attacked them with no mercy.

"Can you fight?" the jinchurikki turned to his armored friend.

"I'm all right, I can fight but with limitations. The armor is quite heavy I won't be able to move so freely."

"Then maybe you should take it off."

The krityan chuckled a little while behind her helmet she felt like blushing at the way he said" take it off."

"What's so funny?" Naruto thought she was acting weird for laughing at their current situation.

"It's nothing dear. What you said has a double meaning that's all" she took her spear ready to fight.

"Double meaning….?" He finally caught up and had to blush at what she was talking about.

"_She has to think about that now of all times…." _

"You're first punk!" Barbos pointed at the blond shinobi.

"I don't have a problem."

Henchmen arrived surrounding both the whiskered blond and the armored krityan. While not too far Yuri also had his hands full fighting a group of Blood Alliance members, so far he was doing fine not needing any help. They charged at the Uzumaki as he summoned shadow clones to aid him and even off the numbers while Judith was helping him as much as she could, her armor was now giving her a disadvantage in battle. They started giving a good beating to the goons they weren't even close to be as good as the jinchurikki in fighting skills and level. They were dropping like flies getting beaten good while the krityan has had her share of beating them up, though she got hit by some of their attacks her armor protected her. More of them were being beaten while Barbos didn't like what he was seeing the two of them were making a mockery of his men. It's like the mighty Blood Alliance was nothing but a joke as they were getting pummel by the so called" kids" he mocked when he met them at Ragou's ship.

"_The punk is better than I thought."_

Yuri sent another henchman unconscious while blocking another sword attack. Just who trained these guys they were nothing but a bunch of amateurs. They were large in numbers but pretty much weak, it was like fighting rookies. Compared to the rookies he fought at the Knight Academy they were stronger at least they were a decent challenge nothing like these guys. The former knight almost felt sorry for them using destruction field hitting three guild members there wasn't even a need to use over limit or his burst artes. At least he wasn't going to humiliate them and just get it over with fighting with everything he has. Before he realized they have all been taken care of he shook his head, maybe he should have found a way to avoid fighting them. There was no point in thinking such things now that he was done with the group, he hasn't forgotten about their leader, his friend and the dragon rider. This wasn't over, not by a long shot. As he jumped back he spotted a group of henchmen has been beaten by the blond and the armored clad rider, Barbos not looking too happy.

"You're a real pain."

"If that's a compliment then thanks" Naruto gave a grin.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you your place" he pointed his electrical sword arm at the whiskered blond.

"Bring it!"

Yuri's eyes widened spotting another Blood Alliance member holding some kind of. He put it in his mouth like he was about to shoot something from behind the blonds back. Barbos gave a grin spotting his henchman knowing everything was under control he wasn't going to be beaten by these lowlifes.

"Naruto look out!"

"Huh?" he looked behind as a dart hit the left corner of his neck, he felt a quick pain.

"Naruto!" shouted Judith.

"Hey what gives, that's fighting dirty!" he removed the dart.

"I like fighting dirty" the large one eyed man was still grinning.

"You're going to get it now Bar-"the Uzumaki started feeling tired.

"What's wrong?" the former knight walked over to him.

"I feel…I feel so tired, my eye…eyes are getting so heavy" he was about to fall but the armored krityan caught him.

"Stay with me Naruto" she turned to Barbos with a glare behind her helmet.

"Hah hah hah! Looks like he won't be going anywhere, took one of our darts."

"What did you do to him?" Yuri glared at the guild leader.

"Oh, he'll be fine. Punk is only going to take a nap."

"A sleeping dart….?"

"I think I'm…Going to lie down for a moment" the blond finally closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, but I haven't forgotten about you two."

The two looked around as more guild members arrived and surrounded them. They weren't stupid to try and fight them now that the blond was downed. Yuri wasn't stupid he knew when fighting was pointless or when it was the time to thrown in the towel when you know you're not going to win a fight. He only sighed throwing his sword away and giving a very amused expression, instead of being upset. Sure he was angry but it was better to see it in a positive light especially when this was his fault. He was the one who wanted to hitch a ride with the dragon rider chasing Barbos and now here he was, in trouble. As for the armored krityan she also knew there was no point in resisting so she threw her spear while she was still holding onto the whiskered blond, concerned was in her amethyst eyes. They were in trouble but at least she knew Ba'ul was all right since she saw him flying away, the dragon will eventually come pick her up once she finds a way out of this mess.

"Lock 'em up! I'll think of the many ways to give them a slow and painful death later" said the Blood Alliance leader giving a grin of triumph.

* * *

(Time skip)

Naruto has slowly opened his eyes the blond shinobi felt like he was unconscious for a while. The past recent events came back to him remembering he arrived with Yuri to Barbos's hideout where they fought members of the Blood Alliance. He has been hit by a dart that put him to sleep then he had a feeling that he was captured. The whiskered blond mentally sighed getting captured by the enemy was definitely not part of the plan and if he was caught then probably Yuri and Judith too. Looking around the place he was in some sort of prison cell there was also quite the amount of people, at least he wasn't alone like the last time he was sent to prison. Then he spotted someone next to him he smiled at the sight of Judith without wearing her armor, never thought he would see her like that again. Then Yuri walked over to him looking relief to see him awake he needed some explanation of what was going on feeling a little confused.

"Finally awake, you sure took a long nap partner."

"What happened?" the blond touched his forehead.

"We got captured."

"Yeah no kidding of course I know we got captured jeez. I just want to know where we are."

"We're still in Barbo's tower but probably in the lowest level."

"We we're waiting for you to wake up. Your friend Yuri has thought of a way to get out of here" said Judith.

"So you guys did some introductions?"

"We did, and it looks like you two got acquainted before all of this" followed the former knight.

"We did back Caer Bocram."

"You can say we've gotten quite" close" ever since" the krityan smiled at the blond while he blushed feeling embarrassed.

"_Oh boy" _he shook his head.

"What?" the Uzumaki raised an eyebrown.

"It's nothing come on, time to put our plan into action."

"And that would be?"

"We're making a small prison riot. We're going to fight each other long enough for the guards to open the doors."

"Okay that sounds like-"his cerulean eyes widened before glaring back at the swordsman.

"What the hell?! You're going to hit Judith that's crazy! Like I'm going to let you!"

"You're so caring Naruto dear" the krityan smiled at the blond.

"Come on there has to be a better way than using her for a punching bag."

"Okay then."

The swordsman has chosen a different opponent punching the blond sending him to the ground. Judith was still smiling happy that he has taken her place, though she won't get angry with Yuri for hitting him. This was all part of their plan to escape the prison and resume with her mission to finish of the cyclone blastia and to get to the Blood Alliance leader. The Uzumaki got back up glaring at the former knight he wasn't happy in the least for the attack.

"I'll punch you instead, partner."

"Bastard that really hurt!"

The blond shinobi launched his own punch making contact with the swordsman. It hurt worse than he's own punch and soon both males were fighting getting the attention of the rest of the prisoners, eventually they followed cheering and making noises. It wasn't that long before they got the attention of the guards. They opened the doors going in to control the situation but instead they ended up getting rammed by the crowd of prisoner who has taken the chance to make a break for it. Naruto chose to summon a shadow clone to lead the rest of the prisoners out of the area it was better than staying here and wait for reinforcements arrived. Of course the blond jinchurikki was still not happy for the couple of punches he received from the long haired swordsman, while Yuri was in the same boat thinking the blond was no amateur in punching. Even if it was all a plan to escape the hits they took were very much real and they could still felt the hurt from their attacks.

"Tada we're free" said the krityan.

"Did you really have to hit me that hard partner?"

"Not like you were pretending to hit me either" the blond gave a frown.

"You didn't have to make it so real. We weren't supposed to go all out."

"That's funny you were the one who looked like you wanted to beat the crap out of me!"

"You were crazy!"

"You hit me first how's that for crazy!?" the Uzumaki gave a mean comical expression.

"It was only a plan."

"Well you could have at least warned me before hitting me!"

"_Men" _Judith gave a sigh before punching both males square in the face.

Both have gotten up after experiencing the krityan's punches. They turned to her she was looking serious laying down the law that it was time for both of them to stop acting like children. Both gave a sigh before dusting themselves off and getting back to the matter at hand. If they'd ever start arguing because of the recent fake fight or anything else they will be reminded to behave themselves through the actions of the krityan. Now as for Naruto he knew Judith can be scary at one point but it was nothing like when Rita was angry. But after today he thought differently she can be very scary especially when she gives that serious gaze, though she wouldn't hit anyone unless it was very necessary like right now. For his sake the Uzumaki chose to obey and let it go while Yuri was in the same boat and as being older than the Uzumaki he knew when to avoid pointless arguments.

"Have you two calm down now? Or should I again give you both another reminder?" she smiled sweetly.

"N-no no that's fine" the blond shinobi gave a quick reply.

"Fine by me too…."

"All right, on to the next objective."

"Next? Well, we could check out the blastia on the roof. All we have to do is go up."

"Checking on the blastia sounds good to know me" the jinchurikki knew destroying the cyclone blastia was a priority.

"Won't your friends be looking for the two of you?"

"I don't mind taking care of the blastia first."

"If Barbos finds a way to fix it then he might activate that cyclone again. If he does, it might make it a harder for us to escape this place" followed the Uzumaki.

"Up we go then."

"And how exactly do we go up?"

"There must be something around here that might help us."

"This is heavy" Judith went ahead checking some sort of control panel.

"Yeah, just wander off reminds me of a certain princess."

"Don't tell me you miss Estelle?" Naruto was grinning.

"At least I'll be safe from Flynn if she stayed behind and not looking for any trouble."

"Estelle? Who is she?" Judith turned to the two boys.

"She's the girl Yuri "secretly "likes" the blond was smirking.

"Ignore him he has a few screws lose. Let's see, there's gotta be a way around here somewhere. Let's see what we can find."

* * *

(Skit title: Meeting Judith)

Naruto: so you already know Judith?

Yuri: we gave some brief introductions while you dozing off from the sleeping dart. I decided to call her Judi it's less complicated to say it from her full name.

Judith: I don't mind at all.

Naruto: Judi hmm…I t kind of sounds the same. Do you mind if I call you that too?

Judith: Naruto dear you can call me" anything" you like….

Kurama: such a flirt indeed.

Naruto: *blushing* anything?

Judith *wink* anything

Yuri: *smirking* you guys are really "that" close huh?

Judith: yes we are we've been through enough to be in the level. Naruto is the second person I trust the most in the world after Ba'ul.

Yuri: I guess you like him *grinning*.

Naruto: Yuri! *blushing*.

Judith: hmm…Maybe I do. You never know.

Naruto:…

Yuri: really….? That's great to know *grinning*.

Naruto: *frowning* I don't like the way you said that.

* * *

The trio took a long look at the area outside of the prison hold. The inside of the large structure which it was considered the headquarters of the Blood Alliance was big enough to probably big enough than the guild city of Dahngrest. It was hard to believe that Barbos built all of this with the help of the Magistrate Ragou who knows how much gald they wasted for the construction of the tower. Before trying to find a way to go up they needed their weapons and gear back. If they encounter Blood Alliance members they will be defenseless they haven't forgotten they were in enemy territory. There was a door at the left corner next to where the prison stood. The sing of the door said armory so they were pretty lucky that their weapons were in the same floor where they were taken prisoners. Yuri opened the door as they quickly entered checking on the weapon available along with their gear. They needed to be prepared to fight as many opponents as possible.

"Ok, this is my weapon" the former knight picked up his sword.

"Found my kunais and my bag too" the blond shinobi smiled spotting his things.

"Let's see gotta make sure everything's here" he glared noticing something was different about his item bag.

"There are some apple gels missing, magic lens, holy bottle, dark bottle and even life bottles. Those damn bastards!"

"What to expect from the same people that stole blastia cores. You think they were going to let your bag untouched?" said the swordsman.

"That cost me gald to have the necessary amount. Oh well might as well buy more after we leave this place" he placed around his shoulder while sheathing his kunais on his pouch.

"Can't find my item bag, they must've have taken it" said Judith.

"What about your weapon?" asked the Uzumaki?

"Can't find it either" her eyes have softened a bit.

"We can look for it while were traveling this place."

"Okay. Why don't you pick a new weapon here?" asked Yuri.

"Uh, right" she gazed through the available spear weapons she could use, thought she considered no weapon can replace her spear.

"Was that something special for you?" said the former knight talking about her weapon.

"Yes it was" her tone was a bit soft but there was a high emotion in it.

"Yuri let's try and avoid bringing the topic again. Something tells me her spear has some sentimental value to her" whispered the jinchurikki.

"Well, this should do for a while. I'll take this" she picked up a war pike.

"Are you fine with that?" asked the swordsman.

"I don't think I will find my weapon here, I'll look for it as I go on."

"I'll try looking for it too."

"Me too!" followed the blond shinobi.

"Thank you both" she smiled while turning her eyes to the whiskered blond.

As they headed for the door now that they were fully equipped and ready for battle, Judith grabbed Naruto's hand getting the blonds attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Thank you for understanding the value of my spear" her smile was honest.

"Huh? What are you-"

"I overheard you telling Yuri of not bringing the topic of my weapon."

"But how did you-"

The krityan only replied by pointing to her long pointy ears explaining why she was able to hear his whispering.

"I don't have these because I want to make a fashion statement."

"Oh…well I mean it. If it's that personal then I thought we shouldn't bring the topic so you don't get reminded of your weapon."

"And for that I thank you dear. You're so caring Naruto, that's why I like you" her smile made him feel embarrassed.

"S-sure no problem…."

"Hey love birds, don't get left behind! "The long haired swordsman shouted from outside of the armory.

"Yuri!" shouted the embarrassed blond.

"Let's not keep him waiting."

* * *

(Skit title: In a tight spot)

Yuri and Naruto were present.

Yuri: Naruto….?

Naruto: what?

Yuri: I have to say you're in a tight spot.

Naruto: tight spot? Why do you say that?

Yuri: you seriously can't figure it out?

Naruto: *sweat dropped* I wouldn't be asking you if I know.

Yuri: well, Rita is sure going to be very happy when she finds out you have gotten" close" with her worst enemy.

Naruto: oh that…okay I know she won't be happy in the least. But so far she has no idea of the identity of the dragon rider. That's why I want you to stay quiet, she can't know yet.

Yuri: think you can keep this from her forever?

Naruto: not forever. I know she will find out sooner or later. When the time is right I will tell her, right now she wouldn't understand Judith's reason for what's she's doing.

Yuri: so I'm guess you know why she's flying around destroying blastia.

Naruto: didn't she tell you?

Yuri: only that she's doing in it because she wants to. That's a pretty arrogant answer.

Naruto: oh….

Yuri: did she tell you the same thing?

Naruto: well I guess she explained to me why….

Yuri: you don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable talking about it.

Naruto: hmm…_If Judith didn't tell him about the harmful blastia then I shouldn't say anything either. I guess she doesn't trust Yuri that much to tell him the truth._

Yuri: but gotta admit it. If she did tell you her real reasons, then she must really trust you. She puts you in high regards above anything else.

Naruto: right!

Naruto: _Judith will eventually start trusting Yuri and maybe everyone else. I really want her to join us. Together we can help her find more harmful blastia._

* * *

"It looks like we can't go any higher and we can't go outside, either" said Yuri.

"There has to be a way to go up. How can Barbos travel through this place or just get to the roof?" asked the Uzumaki.

"What the? Is the Sorcere's ring broken?" the swordsman noticed the ring wasn't working.

"Must be this blastia that did this it could be the aer messing with the aer" said the blond shinobi.

"You're more fashion-conscious than I thought!" said Yuri.

"This isn't fashion."

"Actually the sorcerer's ring has helped us many times before while traveling. Maybe it can help us here too" replied the blond.

"He's right, it goes like this" the swordsman was shocked when the ring fired a spark in the same color as the aer from the nearby blastia hitting a lever of the area that has moved.

"It moved…."

"I knew it we can use the right to help us get to the top!" cheered the jinchurikki.

"It's powered up."

"Like Naruto said we can probably use the ring to help us get to the roof. We can move other levers with that, too" said the krityan.

"You think it's okay? I'm afraid it might blow up or something."

"If it happens, it happens. For now let's pull that lever over there" she pointed to another lever not too far away.

"Boom!" shouted the Uzumaki causing the former knight to gasp.

"Hah hah! You should be careful the sorcerer's ring doesn't blow up."

"Damn it Naruto that wasn't funny!"

"He's really scared" grin the blond.

"Yes he is" followed Judith with a grin.

The swordsman mumbled something gazing at the ring then back at the two giving a sigh.

"I shouldn't worry about something like this. If something this tiny exploded I guess it wouldn't be too dangerous."

"Exactly no need to get scared."

"Fine I'll let your nice prank slide for now. But you should be careful, I might get even with you when you less expected."

"I'll be ready for it" he sounded very confident.

Using the sorcerer's ring they managed to activated the second lever on the other side. As a result two ladders went down giving the trio what they needed to climb to the next floor. If they were at the bottom level of the tower then it might take them a while before reaching the upper floor where the cyclone blastia is located. Reaching the floor Judith explained to the two males about a limit duo allowing the user to create a stronger over limit than the regular one. It was quite the interesting information she even gave them what was necessary to use the limit duo. Creating a stronger over limit was definitely going to be useful in battle. They went to a gate leading outside finding out they were pretty much in the bottom floor of the tower fortress but they weren't alone. They saw the rest of the group they have all taken care of the monsters and guild members that were standing on guard. Naruto was happy to see them here he had a strong feeling they were going to find a way to find them.

"Looks like you guys have things under control."

"Yuri!" Estelle ran to him and started touching him making sure he was okay.

"Hey, what gives? Come on, take it easy, will ya?"

"Are you okay? You weren't hurt, were you?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay. You worry too much."

Raven and Rita walked to the trio followed by Karol and Repede finally reuniting with the rest of the party.

"I thought I told all of you to stay put for a while."

"But Naruto told us to try and look for you" replied Karol.

"I sure did" the jinchurikki gave his usual grin.

"But you can't expect us not to do a thing about it, we were about you two" said the youth.

"Hey, just for the record, I wasn't worrying about him" Rita pointed to the swordsman.

"What about me?!" said the cheery Uzumaki.

"I was less worried about you."

"Noooooo!" the blond shinobi was no sulking in a corner with a dark cloud raining on him.

"You don't have to be so harsh" he cried comical tears.

"Don't listen to her Naruto. I overheard her mumbling that you better be all right or she was going to beat you up. Yeah she was that worried" the former guild member whispered to the blond.

"Oh…Okay!" he was back to normal just like that.

"Well, I for one was worried sick" said Raven.

"Yeah right and when did you just start showing up whenever we go anyway?" asked the former knight.

"It's like this, see? The Don's having a fit sayin' there's no way he'll let Barbos make a fool outta him, but I'm the one he sends to do his dirty work."

"What do you guys think you're doing, coming in this way?"

"Well, the front door was locked" said the youth.

"That's not the point" Yuri gave a soft sigh but smiled happy to see everyone here.

Judith then arrived walking over to the group and Raven already set his eyes on the krityan beauty.

"A-and who might the lovely krityan be? Is she a princess?"

"Layin' a little thick there, old man" said the mage.

"This is Judith we were locked up together" replied the swordsman.

"Hello" replied the beauty.

"Hi, I'm Karol!"

"I'm Estellise but you can call me Estelle."

"Rita Mordio."

"And I am the great-"

"Old man" the teen mage felt like killing his thunder.

"Raven! R-A-V-E-N!"

"You have to wonder about people who introduced themselves like that" said the youth.

"Hmm…That didn't quite have the" right" I was lookin' for."

"Naruto aren't you going to introduce yourself to Judith?" asked Estelle.

"We already met when we were locked up" the Uzumaki tried to sound convincing they couldn't know he already knew the krityan since after the events at Caer Bocram.

"I think that'll do for now" said Yuri.

"Hehe, what an interesting bunch of people" Judith was finally getting the idea why Naruto cares for them.

"Ooh! I think she likes me!" said the shady man.

"Idiot" said the Mordio.

The krityan only shook her head turning her eyes to the blond next to her.

"Don't feel like hurting you. But there's already someone else I like."

"What….? There goes my poor little luck" the older man gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry but…." she paused as she wrapped her arms around the whiskered blond smiling at him.

"I like him."

"That was very bold" said the long haired swordsman.

"I'll say" Karol followed shocked.

"You like someone younger than me, I should'na known."

"WHAT!?"

The party gasped from the shock turning to the source of the very loud yelling. It was none other than Rita her expression was matching the one she will make if all of the blastia in the entire world was gone forever. The mage started taking breaths before she has changed to a very angry look and her eyes were only on her blond assistant and followed to the krityan who was holding him like he was her property. That woman who was wearing quite the tight revealing clothes was enough to make her blood boil. No, she wasn't going to let this tramp claim her assistant like he was an item that she just bought. Oh hell no she was going to stand there let her take him, and yet she still didn't understood why she was so angry. The group didn't know, or at least some members didn't understand her reaction to Judith's comment. The longer the krityan tramp kept on holding to her whiskered assistant the more she felt like ripping her flesh and put her in her place.

"_Oh boy here we go" _Yuri knew this was going to happen.

"Um…Rita….?" Naruto felt like crapping his pants from her expression.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she walked over glaring at the krityan.

"Get your crummy hands off my assistant right now!"

"Was it something I said?" said Judith looking confused.

"Yes!" she grabbed the blond and dragged him away from the krityan beauty.

"Rita….?"

"I don't want you near her."

"But I-"

"No buts!" the mage went back to glare at the woman who was now looking amused.

"_Oh I see what's going on. I knew she sees Naruto as a good friend, but it's more than that." _

"I smell a love triangle" Raven muttered at Yuri while the swordsman gave a soft nod.

"Judith, what were you doing in a place like this?" Estelle finally interrupted the awkward moment.

"I came to have a look at the blastia."

"All the way out here? Why?" the mage was still keeping a glare at the krityan while keeping her blond assistant next to her and away from her.

"I-"

"It's part of her research!" Naruto shouted making the group turned to him.

"Yeah she's…."

"She was captured while she was on a sort of research trip" the former knight supported the blonds excuse to cover her identity as the dragon rider.

"Yeah, the krityan's do like their research" the Mordio believed them since she has read about the species and it was true of them been into their research like the scholars of Aspio.

"_Seems reasonable but…Something's seems to be fishy" _the mage turned to the blond and glared at him noticing he was smiling at Judith.

"Were you able to locate your aque blastia?" the pink haired princess turned to the swordsman.

"Nope, not this time either."

"We haven't had the time to look for it because we've been focusing in escaping from this place" followed the blond jinchurikki.

"I wonder if it's somewhere here in this tower" said Karol.

The group was surprised when a tall armored warrior landed on the group holding a long sword ready to attack. They were all surprised as Yuri took his sword but he never got the chance to attack him because he was taken down by another swordsman. He was shocked to see Flynn here of all places and just when he thought he was still back at Dahngrest. Naruto was in the same boat too the blond knight was the one who managed to make both guilds and Knights to hold off their attack against each other by revealing the real letter from the Imperial candidate Ioder.

"Are you okay!?" the blond knight turned to Karol and Rita.

"Flynn!?" said the former knight the shock his expression was still in his face.

"So, Mr. Temporary Lieutenant, what are doing here by yourself?"

"I couldn't leave it to someone else, could I? You didn't know what kind of danger you were getting into."

"Has everything calmed down over at Dahngrest?" asked the blond shinobi.

"The Don explained the truth of the situation. Both the guilds and the Knights have calmed down. We believe there's no risk of the conflict flaring up again."

"Ragou and his subordinates have been secured. And control of the Union has been regained. All that remains is Barbos."

"That's great to hear. It would have been horrible if a war broke because of some fake letters" said the Uzumaki.

"Lady Estellise, it's too dangerous. Please wait here with them."

"You're putting yourself in danger by going alone! We should go with you!"

"I'm sorry…I cannot allow that."

"Sorry Flynn but I'm not the kind of person who likes to sit around and do nothing while my friends are risking their lives we're going with you like it or not, right Yuri?" said Naruto.

"That's right. There's more at play here because of Barbos's actions. I don't plan on just stopping here. Besides, Estelle followed you all the way from the capital. Don't you think she's just gonna follow you anyway?"

"Yuri…." The pink haired healer stood in thought while part of it was true there were other reasons she wanted to go with him, namely being with everyone and continue traveling this world.

"I understand. We'll go together. We don't have time to argue, so I guess it's for the best."

"All done? Okay, let's go" said Rita making sure Judith doesn't get close to her whiskered assistant.

As the group left Naruto was one of the last to start walking when he noticed Raven was left behind. Yuri has noticed too.

"What is it old man?"

"Ah, nothing. Just thinking how could you really brag your friends if ya lived in a place like this."

"…" Naruto stood confused at his comment.

"Repede, Naruto let's go. I guess, you too old man" he left.

"You guess? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hmm…." The Uzumaki stood in his place gazing over at the shady man.

"You seem to know that guy well."

"Guy….? Which guy are ya talking about?"

"The guy from Keiv Moc, and also the same guy standing on the corner" the blond pointed the long silver haired man who has appeared.

"Oh finally came out of your hiding place" Raven turned to the silver haired man.

"Duke is your name right?" asked the blond.

"What you told me have been in my head for a while. I can't stop thinking about it I don't know what it means. You said I come from beyond the ocean I really want to get a better answer than that. But this isn't the right time at the moment we're facing a situation here."

"Then there is no need to bring the topic. No need to discuss unanswered matters."

"But" the Uzumaki turned to him again.

"I hope that the next time we meet you explain to me what you meant and what you know about my world."

"….."

"Aren't ya going to give him a straight answer?" said the Altosk guild member.

"His affairs are not my concern. It's pointless to tell him something he's not going to understand. What good would it do to him to know he's from another world? He's already here his fate has been intertwine to remain in this world forever."

"What do you mean?" the Uzumaki stood shock watching him leave.

"Wait!"

"Surely you must be aware by now" Duke has slightly turned to him.

"Your stay in Terca Lumireis…is permanent" he resumed walking until he was gone.

"_Permanent…." _

"Let's catch up with everyone before they realized we're missing."

* * *

(Skit title: The Silver Haired Stranger)

Naruto and Raven are present.

Naruto: *sighs* that guy Duke instead of answering my questions he gives me more questions to think about.

Raven: always so cryptic and serious. Yep that's how he has always been.

Naruto: so you do know him that well.

Raven: can't be certain of that. I only heard of him from rumors nothing much. But if you meet him once then you know him that well.

Naruto: I see what you're trying to say. I felt like I was talking to a brick wall.

Raven: see, what's what I'm talkin' about. If you ever meet him he will always be like that. Guess the only thing to do is get used to him.

Naruto: you know now I'm from another world, aren't you going to ask me about it?

Raven: I think it's must be personal for you. You don't feel like talkin' about it, right?

Naruto: I guess…I you're right. Talking about my world will only bring unpleasant memories.

Raven: then come on let's catch up with everyone.

Naruto: okay…..

Naruto: _so I'm stuck to stay in this world forever. I kind of had the impression that it was going to be the case._

Kurama: I think you accepted the fact you were going to stay here for good ever since you first arrived here.

Naruto: _I do but I finally got confirmation from him. But I must know what he means by saying I'm from" beyond the ocean". _

Kurama: you don't know the answer then why are you asking?

Naruto: yeah, you're right. I will make sure he tells me what he meant the next time.

* * *

(Time skip)

Once they realized they weren't going to find another way outside the new party went back inside the double doors where the trio emerged. Ever since they reunited with everyone else the fights have become very easy. Everyone fighting together made their strength unbeatable and team work was played at its highest. Especially when Flynn joined the group noticed he was really skilled with a sword and he was as good as Yuri. Naruto remembered the long haired swordsman telling him that he was the underdog always getting beaten by the blond knight. Now watching him fight the former knight wasn't kidding that he was strong all the better to be fighting on their side. Flynn would definitely become a real tough opponent for anyone, he was fast and all of his sword attacks were accurate hitting its mark tough his artes were different than Yuri's he has proven to the party why he was among the top of the Imperial Knights.

* * *

(Skit title: Because you Can't!)

Naruto and Rita are present.

Naruto: why are you so angry with Judith?

Rita: I don't trust her that's all. I don't want you near her, okay?

Naruto: but she's my friend, just like all of you.

Rita: there's something fishy about her. I think she's a bad influence on you.

Naruto: *sweat dropped* you said the same thing about Yuri and he turns out to be an okay-person.

Rita: I still think he's a bad influence on you. But you have to be careful around that krityan.

Naruto: Judith is really good person she means no harm to anyone.

Kurama: except for blastia heh heh.

Rita: why are you defending her? *frowning*.

Naruto: she's a good person and she's my friend. Rita I think you're um…over reacting a little.

Rita: I am not over reacting I don't like having you so close to her.

Naruto: I don't being close to her.

Rita: *glaring* so you don't mind when she was all over you? Hugging you the way she did?

Naruto: oh that I…

Rita: you can't be near her and that's final.

Naruto: but why?

Rita: because you can't!

Judith arrives.

Judith: Naruto dear let's team up for the next battle.

Naruto: okay!

Rita: don't call him dear!

Judith: my, my why so uptight? It must be because of all the fighting.

Rita: listen up you, I don't want you near Naruto and I don't want him near you either.

Judith: is there something wrong?

Rita: nothing's wrong let's go Naruto!

Naruto: but Rita aah!

She drags him away.

Judith: I wonder if she has realized it yet, looking at her behavior she doesn't have a clue how she feels about him. Well, I don't mind having a friendly competition. This is going to be fun.

* * *

After checking the inside and fighting more Blood Alliance members they decided to return outside where they reunited. They have chosen to take the ladder on the left they took the straight path which it was corridor that was leading all the way to the end. There were different types of giants gears turning slowly it was obviously part of the mechanism that keeps the tower fortress active. The thought of destroying the entire place was tempting but everyone we came here for one reason only. To capture the leader of the Blood Alliance Barbos and put an end to any future schemes he has up his sleeves. Rita has taken noticed to the weapon Judith was using and the first thing that came to her mind was the dragon rider, suspicion started growing how she wanted to beat up the destroyer of blastia and kidnaper of her whiskered assistant. She wasn't going to forgive someone like him anyone that abuses and destroys her precious blastia was an enemy of hers for life.

"So you use a spear too…."

"Oh, do you know someone who also uses a spear?" asked the curious krityan.

"Eh, well not quite. It reminds me of some jerk."

"Are you talking about that dragon rider?" asked Karol.

"_I don't like where this is going" _Naruto tried not to look nervous.

"Yeah…."

She turned to whiskered blond and to Yuri wanting to know about the whereabouts of the dragon rider because they chose to ride with him to get to the tower fortress.

"Hey, the two of you have something to tell me."

"What? Me?" the former knight pretended like he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"What do you mean Rita?" the blond shinobi was trying hard not to get nervous, the last thing he wanted was to expose the secret identity of the dragon rider.

"Yes. So where is that dragon freak now?"

"We got separated up on the roof. I'm pretty sure he wasn't badly hurt."

"_Yes thank you Yuri!" _the Uzumaki felt so relief he would come up with a valuable and believable excuse.

"Good, because I can't very well beat him up if he's injured!"

"Whoa whoa, that's the whole reason you came here?" Raven was taken back that she came with different aside from beating up Barbos.

"No! I also can't forgive this Barbos guy for what he did! Abusing blastia like that! Has he no shame?"

"That's no reason to bring the princess with you to a dangerous place like this" said the swordsman.

"Come on Yuri we both know Estelle can take care of herself. She's strong and besides, she's not alone" said the blond jinchurikki.

"I'm also here so I will make sure to look after lady Estellise if she falls in great danger" said Flynn.

"You didn't stop her either" said the former knight.

"I'm sorry, even though we passed each other in Dahngrest…."

"So that's why you got here so fast…."

"It's not Rita or Flynn's fault. I decided to come here, myself" said the pink haired princess.

"I couldn't just let you go by yourself, Yuri. Besides, I can't see bad people doing harm to others and simply let it happen."

Naruto had to grinned at the first part of Estelle's short speech obviously she cares for the long haired swordsman, but he didn't know how much.

"Why are you grinning about?" Yuri noticed his expression.

"Nothing, it's nothing" the jinchurikki replied coolly.

"I agree. Very well said" said Judith.

"Lady Estellise…." said the blond knight in thought.

"Captain Karol, don't let me down! I'm counting on your skills!"

"Yes, of course! Come on let's go take that jerk to school!" the youth raised his fist.

"_You did good Yuri encouraging Karol like that. To think he used to be so scare at any monster that came his way" _the blond shinobi smiled at how much the youth has grown since he first joined the group.

The group resumed their walking while Naruto was relief Rita didn't suspected Judith to be the dragon rider. He knew there will be big trouble if she does finds out the truth and honestly he still wasn't ready to tell her. It looks like Yuri agrees with him with making sure that the krityan's identity remains a secret for as long as they can keep it that way. Nothing will make happier than to see the mage understand the krityan's intentions for destroying blastia even if his swordsman companion didn't know the truth of her reason either. He was the only one who knew but that was one secret he wasn't going to keep for long, he will eventually tell the former knight. The blond shinobi started walking along with Judith while Yuri stood still looking in thought.

"I'm sorry, but would you mind keeping your background to yourself? We've got someone who might kind of explode if she knew."

"It's more like she will make the dragon rider explode" said the Uzumaki.

"What he said" grin the swordsman.

"Sure, I understand. That'll be best for both of our interest."

"Thanks for understanding Judith."

"Of course if I do get into trouble with your mage friend. I'm sure I can count on you to protect me, isn't that right Naruto dear?" the krityan got closer to the blond giving him a lovingly gaze.

"With the way you fight, I don't think you need protection" the whiskered blond sounded embarrassed at the proximity of her face.

"You know what I mean" she winked at him.

"I also think you should keep your flirting away from Rita too. She might end up killing the two of you if she finds out" Yuri was smirking.

"Naruto!" shouted the Mordio in the distance she frowned when she saw her assistant so close to the krityan who wants to claim him for her own.

"Um…Rita I…."

"What did I tell you? I don't want you near her!" she dragged the Uzumaki away from the two before he could say a word.

"You really have your work cut out. She's very attached to Naruto."

"Yes I noticed. But I have always enjoy a challenge" Judith kept her smile her eyes were only on the whiskered blond.

"You might not have a chance, those two are really close."

"I don't mind taking on that challenge. And besides, Naruto and I are also close. We trust each other that's where loyalty, friendship blooms and also…."

"You don't have to say it I know. So you're really going for it?" Yuri sounded amuse that two girls were about to fight to have the affections of his blond companion.

"As I told you back at the prison "those who can should"."

"Okay, I won't say another word if you have made up your mind. I just hope you and Rita don't end up engaging in a cat fight."

"Cat fight….? Oh no, I'm nothing like that. Fighting with a girl over a man isn't exactly my style. I will simply do things my way" she laughed.

"Already planned your strategy huh? Naruto has no idea the krityan he just bonded with. I don't know if I should be happy for him or to feel sorry for him."

"Oh stop it" she laughed again as they resumed their walking.

* * *

(Skit title: The Lengths to save a Friend)

Naruto and Flynn are present.

Naruto: say Flynn can I ask you a question?

Flynn: of course I'll answer any question you ask if I do know the answer.

Naruto: well…It's a bit personal I hope you can answer it.

Flynn: what is it?

Naruto: what's Yuri to you?

Flynn: Yuri to me….?

Naruto: is he a companion, your friend, your best friend or someone close you will consider as a brother?

Flynn: that's your personal question? I think it's something simple I can answer with no problem.

Naruto: then what's your answer?

Flynn: he's all of the above.

Naruto: heh heh somehow I knew you were going to say that. Then if Yuri is that important to you then would you risk it all for him?

Flynn: another question? What do you mean risking it all for him?

Naruto:...If Yuri becomes a complete different person, someone very evil. And everyone wants him dead would you vow to save him no matter the lengths or the consequences? We're you willing to save him without killing him believing he can be redeem for all the evil things he's caused?

Flynn: *serious gaze*….Naruto why are you asking me this?

Naruto: I…I kind of have a very good friend who has taken the wrong path I want to save him no matter what. I want to save him without killing him, but everyone else disagrees and they all want him to be stop. I'm a bit afraid that if we fight for real this time…both of us might die.

Flynn: I don't know if I can answer your question. From my personal point of view I know Yuri would never turn to the path of evil. Well it's true he has gotten in a lot of trouble with the empire but he would never go that far to kill an innocent bystander, he will never stood that low. Even if he's a troublemaker and a criminal in the empire's eyes he's still Yuri in my eyes he's still my friend from childhood. He do things recklessly but they're done with good intentions because he believes in doing the right thing for the sake of others. His friends are his life and he will aid them and protect them even if he has to put his life on the line for their safety.

Naruto: let's just pretend. What if he does takes the dark path and he has changed no longer being the same person you would consider your childhood friend. If the empire wants him dead would you obey their laws or will you try to save him? Will you fight him in order to make him see his mistakes? Will you betray everything you believe in for his sake?!

Flynn:…

Flynn: if it does come to that…Then I will do whatever is necessary to save him from himself, without resulting to death. Yuri's well-being is more important to me than the laws of the empire…Because he's my friend. And I just know he would do the same for me.

Naruto: *gasping* heh heh I knew you were going to say that. I can tell just by the way you guys talk to each other you guys are the best of friends. It's an unbreakable bond and both of you would like to keep it that way.

Flynn: Naruto are you all right? You're crying….

Naruto: *sniff* I…I'm sorry I want to be alone….

He leaves.

Flynn: An unbreakable bond. Naruto…You're going through a lot because of this friend of yours.

* * *

"The gear's stopped. It looks like it's not moving because the gears are out of alignment" said Karol spotting the mechanism was deactivated.

"That's not good for us right?" said the Uzumaki.

"I guess, but I think it might move if we put some energy in it."

"Well, we needn't waste energy on moving strange gears" said Yuri.

* * *

(Time skip)

They party have followed Karol's advice in turning the gears as they climbed up the floors using the stairs. While it wasn't a smooth walk while climbing the fortress tower obviously because of the constant encounter with monsters. It was a relief there were enough members of the group that it wasn't so tough to fight larger groups of enemies. Everyone seemed to be working well together because they were getting along with other members. It didn't take long to have come to accept Flynn as part of their group it was normal to have him around. He was just a regular trying to do what's right and he was a good guy showing clearly why he was friends with Yuri. It wasn't long until the long haired swordsman, Naruto and the blond knight were starting to have a friendly competition of who gets to beat more monsters and Blood Alliance henchmen as they continued to climb through the floors of the tower.

While climbing the floors there were battles where Naruto and Judith has teamed up to beat down the monsters and guild members, the others were impressed at their teamwork. Unfortunately not everyone from the party we're impressed by their teamwork display for a certain mage wasn't in the happiest of moods. Rita watched the many times her blond assistant has joined forces with the krityan creating a strong team against the enemy and she didn't like it one bit. The fact they had such chemistry and their moves complimented with the other proved how close stood their relationship. She glared watching them maybe there was something more than just friendship she already Judith likes the whiskered blond more than a friend confirmed by the krityan herself. The Mordio wasn't going to let her snatch him with crummy hands she had another thing if she thought she was going to take her assistant from her. Yet the reason for her anger and what she was feeling she didn't understood why she was feeling this way, it was still a mystery for the teen mage.

* * *

(Skit title: Combo Naruto and Judith)

Naruto: it hasn't change a bit since Shizontania. We're still a pretty solid team!

Judith: you weren't expecting our teamwork was going to change, did you?

Naruto: of course not, teamwork is a very important key when it comes to fighting as a party. A strong teamwork leads to better results.

Judith: the reason teamwork becomes strong it's because of the trust developed with your companions.

Naruto: I know that I trust Yuri and everyone else, and you too Judith.

Judith: I trust you more than you know dear.

Naruto: thanks I promise I will never betray your trust.

Judith: I know you won't, but I must admit Naruto dear you're so good.

Naruto: yeah I've gotten quite strong since I started this journey.

Judith: *grinning* I wasn't talking about your fighting skills.

Naruto: huh?

* * *

After a while of moving gears using the sorcerer's ring and fighting a horde of monsters and Blood Alliance members, they seemed to have reached the top floor of the tower fortress. Thought they still weren't at the floor yet but they knew they reached the top since there weren't any more gears to make them work, not to mention they filled the aer cylinder located at the middle of the inside of the tower. They party spotted some kind of elevator and they all thought this was going to take them to the roof where the blastia was located, and also straight to Barbos. Everyone entered and luckily they were all able to fit in, of course Rita made sure Naruto was with her and away from Judith. The elevator didn't take that long once the doors opened they were exactly where they needed to get to, the roof of the tower. Everyone left the elevator gazing around for any sign of the guild members or their leader. And eventually they saw Barbos standing a few feet away not looking happy.

"Back again huh, you stubborn punk?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting" said Yuri.

"This time we brought reinforcements!" said Naruto.

"Hey, the core in that sword! Is that the core to the aque blastia!" Rita was able to spot the small sphere inside the mechanical sword the guild leader was holding.

"What? Are you sure Rita?!" the blond shinobi was shocked at the revelation.

"Yeah, there's no mistaking it."

"You hear that Yuri? All along it's been right under our noses" the Uzumaki gave a sigh while the former knight gave a nod.

"These fools don't know when to give up. Capua Nor, Dahngrest, and now all the way to Ghasfarost! I've always hated kids!"

"Barbos, this has gone long enough. Save what's left of your honor and give up!" said Estelle.

"The Knights will be here before long. Your resistance is meaningless" said Flynn.

"That's right, you're finished" said the Mordio.

"Oh, this is far from finished. I put ten years building Ghasfarost Spire and while it stands nothing can stop me! And with that man and the empire wrapped around my finger I was able to build my magnificent blastia."

"That man?" the blond knight stood in thought.

Barbos released a strong shockwave from his sword while the group jumped away dodging the attack. They got to safety landing on a circular platform, they stood facing their opponent. Yuri wasn't happy finding out he was using the core from the lower quarter to power up his weapon, this wasn't going to happen while he was still standing. Naruto was feeling the same way the core the people of the lower quarter needed for the blastia that gives their water source it was been wasted on weapon to cause harm.

"You think I'm just gonna let you waste the lower quarter's core like this?"

"That's right, we're going to stop you and retrieve the core!" said the Uzumaki.

Barbos flew towards them landing in front of the group a smile spread over his lips.

"Oh, it won't go to waste. I'll use this to eliminate Whitehorse, and then I will be leader of the guilds. Then the empire is next! With this power at my disposal, the very world will be mine!"

"Jeez how cliché can this guy get? World domination like I haven't heard that before" said the jinchurikki.

"And…I'll start with you. Be gone, worms!"

He fired another blast while the party took cover. Naruto took Rita and Judith out of the way from harm saving the two girls. The mage suddenly blushed at his action while Judith was only staring at him with a smile she can always count on him for watching her back.

"Everyone, are you all right?" said Flynn.

"That sword is gonna be a problem" said Yuri.

"Problem? Is that thing even legal?" asked Raven.

"It is very powerful" followed Judith.

"Gah hah hah! The blastia seems to be working just fine!"

"**Let's smash that thing." **

"_Okay take over, but be careful not to destroy the core. We need it intact." _

Kurama has once again taken over his container's body and with a blink of an eye he vanished. Everyone gasped seeing the blond disappearance only to reappear next to Barbos and used a strong swing with his claw smashing the large sword to pieces. The Blood Alliance leader gasped in surprise never seeing it coming and apparently neither did the party as they were all in awe at how fast the whiskered blond can move. Once the long weapon fell to the ground in pieces the aque core fell too, only it landed on the Uzumaki's hand. By now the fox has left and the blond shinobi took over again giving a smile holding the small sphere finally retrieving the core from the lower quarter, now the people will finally have water and things can get back to normal for them.

"Bet you weren't seeing that coming huh?"

"What the hell!? Why you little look what you did you punk!?"

"Awww I'm so sorry if I broke it. But you shouldn't be playing with those kinds of dangerous toys, especially with a blastia core that doesn't belong to you."

"D-did you see that?" Karol was still in shock.

"I did and I still don't believe it" followed Yuri.

"I'll say, one minute he was here and the next he smashed Barbos's weapon just like that" said Raven.

"Did anyone else felt that surge of power surrounding Naruto?" asked Estelle in awe.

"Yes, it felt like aer" replied Judith.

"_It can't be this same type of aer. I felt it before, back at Ehmead Hill" _Rita stood in shock but she was in deep thought about the strong aer concerning her blond assistant she felt it before when she and the Uzumaki were fighting the monster Gattuso.

Duke was watching everything from afar he was going to stop his sword from activating the tower blastia that was damaged. It seems there was no need for his presence here since it was all taken care off by Naruto. The silver haired man took one last glance at the whiskered blond before he walked away.

"Piece of crap!" Barbos was really upset that his sword has been destroyed.

"Looks like the tables have turned" said the former knight.

"So all the fancy wisdom and the power of the blastia were nothing but a sham" the one eyed large man took another sword but it was his original sword from when they first met him at Ragou's ship.

"Should have known from the start that I'd have to depend on my own strength. Take up your swords!"

"You know, he was so much easier to deal with when he was all drunk on power" said Raven.

"Yeah, there's nothing worse than an enlightened idiot" said the mage.

"Hah hah! Nice one Rita" said the Uzumaki laughing.

"I was talking more about you" she hide her grin.

"Ahhhhh WHY!" the blond shinobi was sulking again with the raining cloud returning.

"I don't think you're an idiot. You're very smart dear" Judith wrapped her around the blond.

"Oh thank you Judith!" he cheered with sad puppy eyes.

The Mordio was glaring at the way the krityan was holding her assistant and how happy he looked.

"Break it up you two! Naruto I told you to get away from her!"

"Enough with this idiocy! I am the only man to stand as Whitehorse's equal in battle. Now you will know the power of Barbos the Stormblast and his Blood Alliance!"

Suddenly gears emerged from all directions surrounding the platform where the party stood. Guild members warriors, thieves and mages arrived along with monsters bird types and machine types walked through the gears they were been used as a bridge to cross over. Soon the group was surrounded by the many members of the guild their amount was probably bigger than the ones they fought when they were climbing the tower. Barbos glared at the one person he wanted to beat the most among the group of kids and punks he referred to. He pointed his long blade at a certain blond.

"You punk! The one with the whiskers!"

"What? Me?"

"Who's the only idiot from your group who has whiskers?" the large one eyed man sweat dropped in annoyance.

"Hey no one is allowed to call me idiot. Except for Rita that is" the Uzumaki gave a silly smile while the mage gave an approval nod.

"You're first whiskers. I will beat you first as for the rest. Kill 'em! Kill 'em all! Leave no one alive!"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki tried to remember it. You want to take me on one on one, that's fine by me you're on!"

"Naruto don't do it, it's a trap" said Estelle.

"You guys can handle this right?"

"Sure, we'll try to beat these guys quick so we can give you a hand" replied Yuri.

"Be careful Naruto" said Flynn.

The whiskered blond summoned a shadow clone to back them up as they were going to fight the many guild members. He walked over to Barbos before jumping back to the roof of the tower having more space for their fight. The guild leader followed jumping to the roof it was only the two of them while the rest of the group will take on his reinforcements. Neither said a word since they jumped over the platform while the blond shinobi kept an eye on his friends, they have already started fighting the guild members. For a moment he got worried for his companions they were outnumbered but he still believe they can pull this through and managed to win, they were stronger than they look. His thoughts were interrupted by the laughter coming from the Blood Alliance leader as he was making fun of him.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you have second thoughts now brat?"

"Not a chance I'm actually looking forward to fight you. You say you're equal to Don Whitehorse, that means you're as strong as him right?"

"Getting cold feet just from hearing it eh?"

"Not at all, I really want to fight you now. If you're really as strong as the Don besides, I'm going to bring you to justice so the Knights can prepare a nice prison cell with your name on it."

"Keep dreaming brat, you'll be dead before the Knights get here."

Barbos charged at him with a powerful swing from his long sword. The blond jinchurikki jumped dodging the attack by a hair he admitted he was fast using that heavy weapon. He avoided more attacks and he was wrong that he was going to be a slow opponent with the size of his body, keeping in mind not to underestimate him. After avoiding his attacks he countered with palm strike and spin kick he summoned two shadow clones to ambush him from behind. But the guild leader saw this coming and sliced both clones making them poof away. The real blond admitted he was clever to be able to expect an attack from behind, but he was making sure not let down his guard against this opponent. The blond shinobi dodged another jumping away this time he landed on top of the head of the large man. The Blood Alliance leader growled swinging his large blade upward as the whiskered blond jumped away and used triple kick with beast blowing him to the ground.

"Insolent brat, you'll pay for that" the one eyed man wasn't happy to been made a fool in the fight.

"I'm just warming up, don't start giving up."

"Give up? You damn punk you think I'm going to submit to the likes of you?! Don't make me laugh!"

The Uzumaki threw a couple of kunai and Barbos blocked them with his sword, he grinned evilly charging at the blond. He swung his long blade making contact with the jinchurikki, he gasped as fell to the ground. The guild leader was laughing hard not believing he defeated his opponent so quickly, he wasn't worth a challenge after all. His eyes widened in shock when his body vanished and was replaced by a wooden log. He didn't had time to react when the blond jinchurikki charged at him using sonic fist, triple kick and summoned a clone kicking the large man to the air. The clone used eagle dive and the real Naruto used beast to blow him to the ground for the second time. The blond shinobi dusted himself while grinning at the downed man, though he didn't felt sorry for him. This battle was already won from the start the guild leader wasn't as strong as he claimed to be. The sooner he finished this the sooner he'll be able to help Yuri and the rest of the party.

"I'm still standing Barbos!"

"That can be arrange, you insolent brat" the guild leader gave him a glare.

"You sure….? Because you're the one on the ground, not me…."

"I'll tear you limb from limb!" he charged like a wild monster swinging his blade.

The Uzumaki shook his head ready to attack him. His bohdi blastia was reacting as he was feeling another power rising in him he knew this feeling. It happened when he learned his artes, looks like he was about to learn a new technique. The jinchurikki kicked the guild leader sending him to the air, he jumped and unleashed his new arte.

"Swallow dance!"

Barbos was kicked by the many kicks in the air he hit the ground. The leader of the Blood Alliance wasn't looking too good, finally realizing the blond was a force to be reckon with. He got up glaring at the blond with so much anger his expression was filled with murder intent.

"You're in so much trouble you wretched brat!"

"Time for round two then, let's go!"

* * *

The rest of the group was doing well against their opponents. One would think it was suicide to fight against large numbers but they have proven to be tougher than they looked. They have shown teamwork and planning a good strategy was very effective against the strongest of foes. Yuri, Flynn, Estelle, Repede and Karol have chosen to take the front lines fighting the bandits and warriors. Rita and Raven were focusing against the magic type guild members the witches using their long range magic. And finally Judith and the Naruto clone were the ones backing up both long range users making sure they don't get attack. Planning this strategy has helped the group a lot and if it was necessary to heal Estelle would cast healing artes while Repede and Karol will back her up protecting the pink hair princess so she's unharmed while casting. The results the guild members were being beaten worse than the ones that got beaten while climbing the floors of the tower.

Yuri brought down another bandit using fang strike and destruction field, Flynn followed beating a warrior using demon fang and tiger blade. A bird creature was brought down by a combination of Karol and Repede while Estelle managed to defeat a bandit on her own with her sword skills. The witches weren't finishing casting their spells as they were getting defeated by the Mordio and the Altosk guild member. While Judith and the Naruto shadow clone took their chances to take down any enemy that were heading their way. Even if they had the advantage more Blood Alliance members were heading their way crossing the gear bridges and it wasn't a good sign. If this keep up they weren't going to end this fight and they won't be able to help their blond companion. The former knight gritted his teeth this will be one after the other if they don't find a way to destroy the gears forming the bridges. He beat down another bandit then he aided the blond knight using azure edge on a warrior.

"Damn it! This keeps coming."

"_We need to do something about those gears. If we take them down Barbos's minions will stop coming."_

"I think it's time we change our strategy" said Flynn.

"No we only need to get rid of those gears they're being use as a bridge."

"Yuri over there!" Estelle pointed to the corner spotting some kind of mechanical device.

"What is that?" the former knight didn't notice it until now.

"There's more of them in different corners" replied the blond knight.

"I think those must be the controls for the gears, you know what that means."

"I'll follow your lead Yuri."

"Right, everyone cover us!"

Both males have split up as Yuri destroyed one of the controls making a gear bridge to be removed from the platform. Flynn followed destroying another one removing a second gear bridge getting disconnected from the platform. The rest of the group followed the swordsman's order they changed strategy focusing in not letting any of the enemies attack them. It wasn't long until the blond knight and the former knight has taken down the last two controls getting rid of the final two bridges, the problem has finally been solved. They didn't have to worry about more of Barbos's henchmen getting to the platform now. The long haired swordsman grinned now everything was doing well the outcome of the battle has been changed and brought to their favor. He used azure edge on a mechanical monster as he activated over limit wanting to end this fight here and now.

"Everyone let's regroup and take care of these guys!"

"Spread zero!"

"Pierce cluster!"

"Wind Blade!"

"Destructo booing!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Demonic circle!"

"Aahh! Divine Wolf!"

* * *

"Damn brat!"

"Bring it!"

Barbos angrily swung his long sword as Naruto used two kunai to block the attack. He used all his strength to be able to withstand the strong force. The blond shinobi countered attacking the guild leader with consecutive attacks, it was too much and they were too fast for him to block or dodge. He couldn't believe he was having trouble trying to land a successful hit on the blond not to mention he was starting to get tire. He has never been brought to this state not since he fought Don Whitehorse a long time ago. It didn't matter if he was way older than him he should be able to defeat him before this fight even started, but that wasn't the case. The more the Blood Alliance leader attack the more the whiskered blond will block and counter, or dodge and counter. No doubt he was a real strong opponent someone who has a lot of potential to become a strong member of a guild. He launched another attack but the blond used his kunai to block it.

"Stay still, so I can cleave you in two!"

"I don't think I want to be cleaving in two. So I will not hold still."

"Die!" he unleashed a strong attack.

"_Damn it's too strong it sending me back" _the shockwave send him flying.

"Your guard is down! It's over brat!" he raised his long blade high ready to slice the blond.

"_I don't have any plans in dying right here…."_

"No thank you!" the Uzumaki felt his blastia reacting again feeling another power surge, it was time to unleash another new learned arte.

"Bastion!"

A green colored circular force field surround the blond jinchurikki as Barbos sword attack was blocked when it made contact with the shield. Naruto took the chance once the force field was down he attacked the large man with a variety of combos, he also included swallow dance. Finally the guild leader was on the ground again panting, it was pretty clear by now who was the winner of the fight. The blond shinobi stood still waiting for his next move not showing any sign of exhaustion, heck he hasn't broken a sweat thanks to is huge stamina. Then he stood his guard as the large got back to his feet and he wasn't looking any good or happy for the matter. He was giving the whiskered blond such a hateful glare that will send shivers to anyone's spine. His expression was enough to tell him that he was resuming the fight and he needed to watch out what he was planning now. It wasn't anything good but he was sure he will be able to handle whatever he will throw at him.

"You insolent dang brat, now I'm really mad!" the large man has activated his over limit.

"Two can play that game!" the blond jinchurikki was now surrounded by his wind barrier.

With Barbos in over limit mode he became faster and his attacks became stronger too. The guild leader moved quick swing his long sword over the Uzumaki's neck wanting to decapitate him. However he was hit by the strong wind barrier emerging from his body it was a very tough defense. He giving up, the large man tried to get closer to him but he was sent flying away, even in over limit he was still having trouble beating the blond. Naruto took the chance that he couldn't lay a hand on him and followed using a combo on the guild leader using palm strike spin kick and followed with sonic fist, triple kick and an uppercut sending him to the air. He used swallow dance while feeling a new power while he was in over limit, it was the awakening of one of his burst artes. His wind barrier was getting stronger and getting bigger.

"Cyclone!" he unleashed a powerful whirlwind.

Barbos was sent flying by the strong wind spell the Blood Alliance leader fell to the ground. His body filled with the many injuries received under the hands of the whiskered blond. He slowly got up looking beyond exhausted in all his life he'd never thought to have been beaten badly by a teenager. The only time he has suffered such a defeat was at the hands of the Don a long time ago, but it took him this long to realize the person before him was really a worthy opponent. By now Naruto's over limit was gone it was enough time to finish the fight and he wasn't planning to kill him. He meant what he said about bringing him to justice, the Knights will take care of him. The blond shinobi stood still without lowering his guard, just in case he was going to try something. The large man couldn't be counted out yet and he may still want to have another round.

"Damn brat, he's pretty strong" he mumbled while panting.

"Ugh, fine you win brat. I won't be humiliated any more than this. Naruto, was it?"

"That's right. Time to surrender Barbos it's over."

"You remind me of Whitehorse in his youth. You don't resemble him but he was always acting like you talking about friends and doing the right thing. He always live by the laws of the Union, the guilds have been like a family to him."

"Are lives are for the sake of everyone" he smiled remembering part of the Union oath.

"He always said that line. I always found it annoying. Like the Don, sooner or later you will make great enemies in this world. And then that world will ensure you whole regret, sorrow and despair will hound you all the way to hell and I will be waiting there for you."

"Hey what are you talking about? You're coming with me I'm taking you to Flynn and the Knights."

Barbos started walking reaching the ledge where there was nothing but a long way down from the top floor of the tower.

"Hey wait! Don't do it! This is not the answer…."

"Naïve people like you always find pain and despair. This world isn't as perfect as you might think" he finally threw himself from the ledge falling to the bottom.

"Barbos!" he ran to the ledge watching the guild leader fall.

The blond shinobi stood in his place watching fall until he was out of view. His words hit him hard making him ponder that he was right, he would know better than anyone. In his world death always follow it was part of the nature of shinobi. It wasn't until he fought the Akatsuki member Nagato also known as Pain that he was shown true pain and the harsh reality of the world of the shinobi. The never ending circle of hatred his teacher Jiraiya has been fighting for so long and eventually failed when he died. It was still his fight when he promised the fallen Akatsuki he was going to break that circle one way or another. He took a deep breath before walking out when he noticed Yuri and everyone running to him.

"Sorry if we're late" said the former knight.

"There was quite a lot of 'em" followed Raven.

"Where's Barbos?" asked Flynn.

The Uzumaki only shook his head as he handed to Yuri the aque core their mission has finally been done. They stopped Barbos and the Blood Alliance and retrieve back the blastia core from the capital's lower quarter. The blond knight didn't said a word understanding the situation he was looking forward to arrest the guild leader but understood if he chose to die on his own free will. There was nothing else to do with the guild beaten the party went back to elevator leaving the tower fortress.

* * *

(Time skip)

The party was outside of the entrance in the first floor of the tower while Yuri was holding the aque core happy to have gotten it back. After everything he's been through just to get it, all the crazy adventure he experienced was enough for him to bear. Naruto however, has been quiet and in deep thought since Barbos's demise. Rita and Judith has taken glances at the whiskered blond since they left the roof both ladies were worried about him, it wasn't like him to be quiet for so long. It seems the death of the guild leader has affected him somehow, or maybe it was his words.

"I'm so glad the core is safe."

"Wow, the aque blastia core is so small" said Estelle.

"So we've got your blastia core back. That takes care of one problem" said Karol.

"Yes, but we weren't able to take Barbos into custody" said the pink haired princess.

"Yes, his loss…regrettable" said Flynn.

"What are you talking about? A creep like that is better off de-"Rita shut herself up remembering her whiskered assistant was not looking well because of the guild leader's death.

The mage turned to the blond who was still silent in deep thought, her eyes softened at the sight. Then she glared when Judith was next to him putting her hand on his should like she was trying to comfort him somehow. It was so tempting to use a magic spell on the krityan and send her off flying, she wasn't allowed to lay her hands on her assistant taking advantage that he wasn't taking the death of an enemy well. She made a note to herself to try and comfort the whiskered blond later, and she will do a better job than the krityan.

"I believe it's too early to say anything has been settled" said the blond knight.

"Yeah, I still have to find out if this thing even works anymore" said Yuri.

"Blastia cores don't break all that easily" explained the Mordio.

"Huh. Bet you didn't know that, did ya Raven?" said Karol turning to the old man only to see no one.

The group turned and noticed the shady man wasn't with them anymore.

"Jeez, what is up with that guy? Just showing up whenever he wants" said the mage sounding annoyed.

"You're one to talk Rita" said the youth.

"It takes all kinds, I suppose" replied Judith not taking her eyes off the whiskered blond.

"He probably headed back to Dahngrest. I'm sure we can find him if we need to" said the former knight.

"I'll go on ahead. I still need to take care of the work I pushed on my subordinates" said Flynn ready to leave.

"Lady Estellise, please come with me."

"Umm…Would it be all right if I could stay with everyone for just a bit longer?"

"I'm willing to look after the troublesome princess a little while longer. I'll be sure to deliver her to you safely in Dahngrest. That's fine, isn't it?" said the long haired swordsman.

"I understand. Promise me, though. You will not make any detours, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

"Well then Lady Estellise. I will see you in Dahngrest."

"Thank you, Flynn."

"I will see you all there" the blond knight turned to the whiskered member of the group.

"I will see you there too Naruto."

"Hmm…Huh oh-oh right! Bye Flynn!" the Uzumaki snapped back from his train of thought.

The blond knight smiled before leaving the group.

"Why do you look so sad? Is something wrong?" asked the pink haired healer to the blond.

"No I'm okay. I'm fine really" he smile but obviously it was a fake one.

"Really….?" Rita didn't believe him at all.

"Really, yeah!"

"You don't have to feel bad for killing Barbos" said Yuri.

"What? No! I didn't do anything. He was the one who decided to fall to his death. I'm just bothered I couldn't save him that's all."

"Don't feel bad Naruto dear, I'm here" Judith smile still conforming the blond.

"I thought I told you not to call him that" the mage glared at the krityan.

"I can call him anything I want, thank you" she smiled while the Mordio was glaring at her.

"Hey, come on already. Let's head back to Dahngrest" said Karol.

"Well, I will take my leave from you here."

"What? You're leaving?" Naruto sounded disappointed which Rita noticed and got angry.

"Off to meet up with your partner?" asked the swordsman.

"Partner? Who do you mean?" asked Estelle.

"He's her research partner. He was among the prisoners who escaped. I'm sure he's off somewhere waiting for Judith" replied the Uzumaki.

"_Flying around to be exact…."_

"We'll be operating individually from now on. That way we won't interfere with each other's work."

"I see. Well, see you later."

"Good riddance" muttered Rita happy she won't see her face again.

"Yeah" the krityan smiled and gave a kiss on the blonds cheek making him blush.

"What the hell!? Who gave you permission to kiss him?!" snapped the Mordio.

"I don't need one right Naruto dear?" she winked to the blond before leaving.

"Argh come back here you!"

"Rita what's wrong with you? Why are you so angry?" said the Uzumaki.

"Shut up!"

"Okay."

"He really doesn't have a clue does he?" Yuri gave a sigh while Estelle giggled.

"I won't mind a kiss from Nan" mumbled Karol blushing.

"You said something captain?"

"No come on let's go already."

"Rita calm down."

"You be quiet you idiot!"

* * *

**To be continued**

**A nice wrap to another long chapter looks like it's official the rivalry between Rita and Judith has begun. Current stats of the story are 28,912 hits, 256 reviews, 204 favorites, 162 follows and 3 C2 communities. Thank you all very much keeps those reviews coming and favorites and follows. I will also say Happy Valentine's Day to everyone hope all you couple out there are enjoying yourself in this wonderful day. That will be all I will see you all next time!**

Next time: The true meaning of Justice


	16. The True Meaning of Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai, Namco Tales studio and Tales producer Hideo Baba-san. Send me a PM if you're sick with the disclaimer and I will comply that it sucks and it has gotten annoying.

_Italics are thoughts _

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

***Ba'ul speaking***

**(Entelexeia speaking)**

(Kurama speaking through Naruto)

* * *

Chapter 16 The True Meaning of Justice

(Location: The Den of Guilds Dahngrest Tolbicya continent Terca Lumireis)

The group has finally returned to the guild city after leaving Ghasfarost and things seemed to have gotten good for the party. They have managed to put a stop to the Blood Alliance and their leader Barbos, though it wasn't the ending they were expecting to be. The guild leader was beaten in battle and he ended up falling to his death on his own free will. Another part of good news Yuri and Naruto has finally retrieved the aque blastia core from the capital's lower quarter. After weeks of traveling from so many cities and places searching for clues about the thieves they finally got the core. At least the former knight felt so much better because it made this entire journey worth it. As for the blond shinobi he felt the same way when it comes to retrieving the aque core but he was still in deep thought regarding Barbos's last words. It made him wonder why he chose to die instead of giving himself up and let the law decide his fate.

As they crossed the solid bridge leading into the city they spotted a commotion in the streets. There was a large group of Knights marching in. The group knew of Flynn's arrival after he aided them against the fight with the Blood Alliance at least everything was all right between the Knights and the guilds. Because of the blond knight and his efforts he managed to stop a war between both parties with the results that they have calmed down and withdraw their forces from going into full conflict. The group of Knights had someone captive and they already knew who it was because Flynn has told them. They were holding the Magistrate of Nor Harbor Ragou who has obviously been arrested for treason and conspiring against the empire by helping Barbos. They group was glad that justice has fallen to the coward and corrupted Magistrate he definitely had it coming for all the things he has done. Hopefully he will get a long sentence in prison to pay for all his crimes.

"Look, the Knights have come back" said Karol.

"And it looks like they have caught a big fat rat" Naruto was grinning at the sight.

"I'm innocent, I tell you! This is a plot by the Knights to destroy the Council!" shouted the captive Magistrate.

"He doesn't know when to quit, does he?" Rita couldn't believe he was still trying to pretend like he was the victim.

"Some people never change" replied the blond shinobi.

"Where's Flynn?" asked Estelle.

"I can't make him out from here" said Yuri.

"Let's get a closer look" replied the Uzumaki.

They went further into the city where the group of knights was holding the captive Ragou. Neither member of the party felt sorry for him after all his crimes this was his punishment for being such a corrupted soul and murderer. No sympathy was going to be shed for the former Magistrate with his crimes he will be lock for a long time. They were able to spot Flynn approaching the captive criminal while he was certain to do this and set an example that crime does pay and the culprit will feel the wrath of the empire punishing him with the law. Barbos may have gotten away through death but the Ragou wasn't going to be so lucky for being such a coward trying to escape Dahngrest when Yuri's group ambushed the Blood Alliance at the eastern tavern. If he was punish for his crimes then the people will be able to live in peace knowing a criminal has been locked up, not to mention a unity between the Knights and the guilds.

"You must not be taken in by the Knights! They only plan to crush this town once you've all been lured into a false sense of safety!"

"On the honor of the Imperial Knights, I swear that we would never perpetrate such disloyalty" said Flynn.

"You're Flynn Scifo!" said the panicked Magistrate.

"The Empire and the Union have joined in a treaty of friendship."

"What? Impossible."

"At this moment, Don Whitehorse and his Highness Ioder are in council together. It's only a matter of time until it's made official."

"But how? I thought that cursed Alexei was tied up in other matters."

"Yes, it's true that our Commandant could only make a brief appearance before returning to the capital."

"Then…On whose authority….?"

"…"

"No! This can't mean my plans have been ruined by this boy!"

"Good riddance" Naruto smiled as the group of knights took Ragou away.

"This will put an end to the suffering of the people of Capua Nor as well" said the pink haired princess.

"Here's hoping the next Magistrate is more of a stand up guy" said the former knight.

"But most important that he is a fair and good hearted person" added the blond jinchurikki.

"I will do what I can to make sure a worthy person is chosen when I get back to the castle" said the pink haired healer.

"To the castle. You mean, you're going back to the capital, Estelle?" said Karol.

"Yes. With Ragou gone, the rest of the castle should have returned to normal" she kept a fake smile watching some of the Knights marching with Flynn keep a close watch on thighs.

"But you really don't want to go back" Yuri could see it in her eyes how badly she wanted to stay with everyone.

"What do you mean?" she turned to him looking as if she has been caught of committing a crime.

"I can see it in your face."

"No, I-I…."

"Well, you should do what suits you best. You've made up your own mind, right?"

"I will go back" there was emotion in her voice.

"I don't want Flynn or anyone else to have to worry about me anymore."

"It's going to be lonely without her, won't it Repede?"

The blue dog only gave a while turning his head away.

"Well if you leaving for Zaphias, for real this time then I wish you all the luck in the world out there" Naruto taking her hand in a friendly matter.

"Thank you Naruto" she gave a true smile taking the friendly gesture.

"I'm not good when it comes to saying goodbye to my friends. I really hope you come and visit us."

"I'll do whatever I can" she smiled but on the inside she felt like crying.

"If she's really leaving then maybe you should give her a farewell kiss" the blond whispered to the swordsman.

"I suddenly feel like punching you" Yuri gave him a frown.

"Now let's not start a fist fight again" the Uzumaki knew it was enough from their fight at Ghasfarost, he went to the mage of their group who's been quiet the entire time.

"Rita, you okay?"

"Hmm…Yeah I'm fine" she gave a sigh obviously she didn't wanted the pink haired teen to leave either.

"Listen, why don't you spend time with Estelle speak with her. All that girl stuff you guys talk about."

"Girl stuff?" the Mordio raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well you know, or maybe you don't know. Just talk to her before she leaves okay?"

"Fine, thanks for trying to cheer me up even if you failed at it" this time the mage has given him a smile showing him she was only kidding.

"I'm always trying to help."

"What are you going to do now Yuri?" asked Karol.

"Think I'll head to the inn and take a nap. I think I've had enough excitement for one day."

"I'll see if I can go to Union headquarters and check how things are going with the Don since he's in the capital" said the youth.

"I don't mind if Rita keeps me company before I go" Estelle turned to the mage.

"That's okay with me, I don't have anything better to do right now."

"I'm off to the market street. Thanks to the Blood Alliance I have to buy supplies" the Uzumaki turned to leave while thinking about Estelle's decision to leave.

* * *

(Skit title: Estelle's departing)

Naruto: *sighs* I guess if she has really made her decision then there's nothing we can do to change her mind. In fact, none of us should try to change her mind. Estelle wants to do what she thinks is for the best and returning to the capital is what she believes, then we should respect her choice.

Kurama: but you don't want her to go.

Naruto: no I don't, none of us wants her to go. Just by looking at everyone's faces it's clear we want her to stay. It's very hard when we have to part ways with friends I just wish it didn't has to be so soon.

Kurama: try to cheer up, they say goodbyes aren't forever. You might meet her sooner than you think.

Naruto: you're right but I gotta feel sorry for her. She's going back to the capital, to the same castle she's been locked in her entire life. Estelle must have a lot of courage to want to set foot there again, back to that cage.

Kurama: hey watch it with the word cage I'm actually locked inside one."

Naruto: sorry Kurama I've been thinking and I started to grow worry for Estelle. If she does return to the castle, do you think they will try to keep her there? The last thing she needs is to get locked up again. Now that I think about it, we still don't know why they were keeping her at the castle in the first place.

Kurama: she's a princess they weren't going to let her outside of the castle because of her high class.

Naruto: I'm starting to think is more than that. It's true if she's royalty she should be constantly watch and well protected, but keeping her locked in like she was some kind of animal. It doesn't make sense.

Kurama: would you stop that? Stop saying words that will lead to cage.

Naruto: sorry!

Kurama: I wouldn't mind if my prison cell was a nice comfy castle and here you are complaining about a castle been some kind of prison.

Naruto: okay maybe I'll give the seal a nice make over* smirking*.

Kurama: sarcastic smart ass.

* * *

The blond shinobi arrived at the market street where all the shops were located. His first stop was the item shop and bought the items he small amounts on his bag it was too bad he didn't had enough gald to synthetize he would like to try it. It was the same thing with the weapons, he only managed to buy a new kunai set they were a bit similar to the ones his father the fourth Hokage used to have. It would have been great to buy something for the rest of the group, especially to Estelle since she was leaving. The Uzumaki also bought a couple of ingredients not forgetting the importance of cooking while they were traveling the fields. He was doing anything to forget about the young girl's departing to the capital just when he thought that everyone was going to join him on his journey to travel around the world. While he was doing his shopping his eyes were covered by a pair of hands, he obviously figured out whoever is responsible was friendly.

"Can you guess who I am?" said the friendly voice.

"You're pretty voice sounds familiar. I could never forget about you Judith."

"You guessed right dear" she smiled removing her hands on the blond.

"So you came to Dahngrest after all. I was thinking you were going to be here" the Uzumaki smiled at the krityan's presence.

"I was curious about coming to this city it brought my attention the first time I arrived."

"Did you check on Ba'ul?"

"I'm planning to later. Right now I'm hoping to spend some time with you. You don't mind right Naruto dear?"

"Of course not, I never mind been with you. Do you even have to ask?" he smiled as she smiled back.

"Then how about if we go somewhere to spend time with each other?"

"Okay I'm done with the shopping. Do you have a place in mind?"

"I think I do, follow me."

* * *

(Time skip)

Of all the places in the guild city Naruto never thought Judith would take him to the bar where all guild members gathered to relax and have a drink. He remembered coming here with Yuri and everyone else when Raven brought them all here leading them to the place where the Don has his meetings with his guild. It was the same place where the secret entrance to the underground waterway was located, only this time they weren't heading there. The krityan got seated on the barkeeper's table with the whiskered blond getting seated next to her. It felt strange for him to be here of all places most of the people were obviously here to have a drink. He has never drunk any alcohol especially when Kushina warned him when he was born not to drink until he was twenty one. He wasn't planning to drink any time soon because he still hasn't reached the proper age to consume alcohol. That's why this was the last place the blond thought they would come, he didn't know the krityan likes to drink.

"I'll have some of the light stuff. It still too soon to drink the good stuff" she told the bartender and he gave a nod.

"Do you want something Naruto dear?"

"Huh…? Well I…I don't know" he tried not sound rude.

"Have you ever drink alcohol before?"

"You got me I've never drink any of it."

"This is your lucky day. Today you're going to have your first drink. Give me something light for him too" she added to the barkeeper.

"Judith I…."

"_**Don't drink alcohol until you're twenty one." **_

The whiskered blond could still hear his mother's words when she told him her last words during the story of his birth. Not to drink before he turns to said age if he does drink he will feel like betraying Kushina. But at the same time it was hard to refuse something been offered to him by the krityan beauty maybe having a small tiny drink wasn't going to hurt. Or maybe having only one cup after all he wasn't going to get drunk with only one glass, it will be completely crazy if that's true. The barkeeper brought their drinks Judith took hers while smiling at him his cerulean eyes were on the small glass before him. Now it was all about making the decision to drink it or not if he did he'll be disobeying his mother's words, if he didn't he'll probably hurt the krityan next to him. Decisions, decisions how he hated the fact he has to make one he didn't know which to choose it was annoying to be indecisive.

"Go ahead, it's not that bad. It only has a small dose of alcohol."

"I guess it won't hurt to take a sip" he grabbed the glass and sipped a very small portion of the drink.

"Hmm…not bad this isn't so bad after all" he smiled as the drink hit his taste buds.

"Call it an amateur drink for rookies. I did say the light stuff if you want to drink something more on the wild side just let me know. I'll buy dear."

"Thanks!" he took another sip enjoying the drink.

"**She's up to something." **

"_What are you talking about?" _

"**Inviting you here to have a drink with her, you don't suspect a thing?"**

"_Kurama you're acting weird, what's with you?" _

"**She's buying you drinks you moron. What do you think she has in mind?" **

"_She's only been nice. She said she wants to spend time with me." _

"**Honestly your denseness has no limit. Use your head. She wants you drunk!" **

"_Why would she-"_

"**Do I have to spell it out for you too?" **

"_I have no idea what you're talking about."_

"**She wants to sleep with you!"**

"_What?" _his cerulean eyes widened.

"**She wants you drunk so after you pass out you she's going to take advantage of you."**

"_T-take advantage of me…No Judith would never…." _

"You okay Naruto? You haven't touched your drink for a while?" the krityan sounded worried.

"My drink…." He gulped as his face turned red.

"Um Judith, are you buying?"

"Of course I am I invited you here silly. You can drink as much as you like, I won't mind dear" she gave him her sweet smile.

"_Oh crap" _he stood in shock.

"**Told you, she wants you drunk and once you pass you she will have her way with you. Damn, she's quite the devilish vixen."**

"_It makes sense I just can't believe she would do that…."_

"Naruto?" Judith got worried at his far off expression.

"Um…Oh yeah I'm okay. Sorry for spacing out for a moment there. No need to worry."

"O-okay then…."

"_If she does have that in mind then I can't drink. It's not that I don't want to I think it still too soon for me and her…Just think clearly and stay calm." _

"So Judith is there a reason for bringing me here?" he has forgotten about his drink, after hearing what her intentions might be he wasn't going to take another sip.

"I told you, I want to spend some time with you. Do I need an excuse to be with you?"

"_Oh yes you do. Unless if your reason is to drunk me and claim my virginity."_

"**And what is wrong with that?"**

"_You be quiet."_

"Are you sure? Because if there's anything you want to tell me then go ahead and speak your mind."

"Hmm…." She stood in deep thought her amethyst eyes were on him.

"Actually…There is a reason why I brought you here. Naruto I would like to-"

"Hey! If it's isn't Naruto!" Raven has approached the blond patting him on the back.

"Pops, how're you doing?" the Uzumaki noticed something was wrong with the shady man and his expression was clear he was drunk.

"And the lovely Judith, came here to spend some quality time together?" he grinned at the two.

"We just came here to talk" replied the krityan.

"_Talk…Is that it?" _he blinked that this was the only reason for inviting him here.

"**Don't let her fool you she clearly wants to get in your pants." **

"_Judith wouldn't lie, she's a terrible liar. If she said we're here to talk then we're here to talk. I should've known she would never do something as outrageous as what you told me Kurama."_

"**Don't let your guard down just yet. She could be planning behind the side lines."**

"Talk huh? That's great came to the right place both of ya! This is where everyone from the guilds come to relax and have a drink *hiccup* so sorry about that. Was off with the boys having some shots, I beat them all drinking the most of the lot."

"I can see that" the krityan grinned because it was clear from just staring at him.

The Altosk member patted the Uzumaki on his back while giving the blond a grin.

"So Naruto, just between us men, how much ya want to give Judith?"

"What do you mean?"

"What number you want to give her according to her looks. Any number is just fine."

"Well if there's a number, I guess a hundred would do-"

"Whoa! Forgot ta mention it's on a scale from one to ten buddy hah hah! Whoops my bad sorry about that but hey, a hundred is beyond perfect. Hear that Judith dear, Naruto gave you a hundred on your looks."

The blond jinchurikki's jaw hit the ground from the embarrassment while the krityan chuckle. She took a sip of her drink while blushing obviously she has enjoyed the nice compliment from the whiskered blond. She was actually feeling embarrassed that he will give her a very high number meaning he thought of her that attractive. While the blond shinobi was feeling like he wanted to be the size of a flea so they didn't see him from the embarrassment he was feeling. He has given the krityan a high number because it was true he thought she was very pretty, and there was no need to deny it. But the fact that it was Raven who made him admit it like he caught him red handed trying to open the cookie jar made him feel worse. The drunken man ordered a drink, a heavy one after he picked it up. He drank it in one kick without taking a breath. This shows he had experience in drinking the heavy stuff it was no wonder why he was that intoxicated.

"Well I let ya two catch up, enjoy the rest of the day. Hey everyone! Come on let's sign the Union oath!" he ran to the group of drunk guild members as they started singing.

"He's enjoying himself" smiled the krityan at the happy drunken group it just as she thought visiting a guild bar would be like.

"A little too much if I might add" sweat dropped the Uzumaki.

"It's probably the only place for these people to have a good time."

"Judith, did you really bring me here to talk?"

"Of course I did what other reason would I have to bring you here?"

"Oh, it's nothing forget about it. Let's talk as much as you want" he smiled feeling like kicking Kurama for thinking so perverted like her making a move on him while he was drunk.

"If you want to get down to business all right, there is a reason why I needed to see you I do think we should talk about it."

"Okay go ahead let's talk. I don't have a problem you can tell me anything you like" the blond shinobi was feeling so much better now that he knew the truth of her intentions for taking him here, he grabbed his glass wanting to take another sip.

"If you say so dear, I know your secret."

The whiskered blond almost choke while taking the sip, he gazed at her slightly shocked.

"What?"

"I know your secret" she repeated this time she sounded serious.

"I…Judith I don't know what you're-"

"I know about the monster inside of you."

His eyes widened in shock he felt his face turning pale, all the blood of his body has left said body part. He trembled starting to panicked, he was trying so hard to remain calm and not freak out. It was impossible she found out about the Kyuubi that wasn't normal like the rest of the people now he took a deep breathe no need to panic Judith wasn't going to judge him. Gazing back at the krityan she didn't look like she was disgusted at the revelation and just when he was still thinking about telling her or everyone else. It was time to face the music lying to her won't do especially when he had a strong feeling she was going to know he was lying. The blond shinobi has forgotten about the drink in front of him, running away from this wasn't the answer so he will come clean no matter the outcome will be.

"You do….?" he whispered his eyes were away from her gaze.

"How did you-"

"Ba'ul told me" she cut him off.

"Before arriving at this city, before we got caught up in the Barbos mess. I knew he was hiding something from me, I could tell right away. I forced him to tell me what he was hiding and eventually he gave up because he knows me too well. He knew I wasn't going to stop bothering until he tells me. He told me he was able to sense that monster in you from the powerful aer that is emitting from that creature."

"Yeah, I kind of figure sooner or later you were going to find out. Kurama told me about Ba'ul knowing so it wasn't going to be long before you would know."

"Kurama…? Is that the monster's name?"

"Right, so I'm guessing you want to know everything about him and me. About what I am and where do I come from."

"You don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable talking about it."

"I will feel uncomfortable not telling you. Look, you trusted me when you told me you're reasons for destroying blastia and I should do the same thing. I trust you too, that's why I think I should tell you."

"But this is different dear my mission to destroy the Hermes blastia is not really in that personal level. Your story however, it seems like it's really personal something you should keep to yourself. I understand now why Ba'ul chose to keep this from me because it's personal and the only person rightful to reveal this information is you no one else."

"My mind is made I'm going to tell you."

"All right, if you want to tell me then I won't argue anymore. But I suggest we go somewhere else a little quiet, it is rather getting loud here" she gazed at the drunken men still singing with Raven leading the chorus.

"You're right. I think pops isn't suitable for singing" he gave a laugh at how loud and out of tune the shady man sounded.

"_See…I told you she wasn't planning in having her way with me." _

"**You never know she might have a trick up her sleeve."**

"_I won't listen to you anymore."_

* * *

(Scene change)

After they left the bar they decided to find somewhere else with less people, a spot where they can have their private conversation. Eventually they did in a corner offering a nice view of the ocean. Once they were alone with no one around to try and eavesdrop Naruto finally told Judith everything. At least he told her about the sealing of Kurama when he was a new born and how he found out about the fox when he was twelve, he didn't mentioned the villagers hatred towards him deciding to leave that part out. He told her about the chakra of the fox and that he can use it to fight, all the way to telling her about his training to control it. However any details about his village, his friends and his world was left out it wasn't because he didn't trust her he still needed time until he was ready to tell her everything. The right thing to do was to be ready to reveal the truth to the entire party. Once he finished explaining about Kurama he turned to see the expression of the krityan and see her reaction to the story.

Judith has stood listening to every single word from the whiskered blond while looking in deep thought. It was hard to swallow some parts namely the part of the creature being sealed inside his body when he was just a baby. It brought her curiosity how such thing was possible to sealed a single monster inside a human body, it sounded impossible. But it would explain how the blond was able to transform when they were at the castle when they were trying to destroy the Hermes blastia from Shisontania and she was certain that wasn't an over limit. His entire body seemed to be covered in powerful aer making his strength increased by inhuman levels, it wasn't normal for a person to possess such power. He didn't had a reason to lie to her she believed him but it wasn't just how a monster was sealed in him, but another question she was asking herself. What is that creature living in his body sharing the blond as his host.

"I know it sounds hard to believe, but it's the truth. Ever since I was born Kurama has been living inside of me. At first while growing up I used to hate the truth that I wasn't normal, I was a human container for the same creature that laid waste to my village. But I don't longer hold any resentment or anger towards him, I've realized he's been a victim all along and he has suffered too. With managed to try and understand each other's pain and somehow we finally decided to put the past behind us and work together. I don't have any regrets he has become a very good friend of mine."

"**That sounds so cheesy and lame. Can't you at least come up with a more proper speech than that? Meh…."**

"You're very brave Naruto you must have a hard life to be able to go on" her eyes were on him and she could tell there was hurt in his cerulean orbs.

"I'm still confuse to how did this monster was sealed in you. You said it was a technique that originated from your village."

"It was a forbidden technique it's complicated to explain" he chose to leave any details of the fourth Hokage been the one to use the Death God's forbidden sealing jutsu.

"I had a feeling about you. That you weren't from around this part of the world, been from another world getting used to this one isn't easy."

"You don't believe me don't you?"

"On the contrary dear, I believe every word. Why are you going to lie to me? You don't gain anything with lying especially when you told me you'd trust me. But you don't look comfortable telling me, would you like to change to topic?"

"Talking about my world is not easy for me, I'm sorry Judith. But there you have it, I'm not a regular person I host a monster who has become my partner and friend in battle. Now I want to see more of this world and enjoy my stay here."

"And you don't know how to get back to your village? You have left out the explanation of how you got here."

"Would you believe me if I tell you, I appeared in this word just like that?"

"I believe you're from another world and I also believe about you hosting a monster. I think I can believe that reason too" she smiled at him.

"Even if you're keeping some things in the dark…."

"….." The Uzumaki stood in thought having a feeling she was going to realize.

"I know this is too much for you and I understand if you don't want to tell me everything. But I still appreciate you took your time with revealing some things to me. You still haven't told a thing to Yuri and everyone else right?"

"No I haven't, and it's not that I don't want to. I do want to tell everyone but I'm still looking for the right time. This secret is very personal and I have to be ready in order to say anything to them. Believe I trust all of you with all of my heart and you guys have become very close to me, I feel like I have every right to tell all of you."

"Everyone has become close to you…Even me?" she smiled getting closer to him.

"Even you" he smiled back not feeling nervous that she has gotten closer to him.

"Thank you. It feels great when someone puts their trust in you. I trust you in the same level I trust Ba'ul and take it from me that's very high. There's something else I would like to talk to you, I feel like you should know about it. Speaking of Ba'ul, he revealed some interesting piece of information about your friend Kurama."

"Really….? What kind of information?" this got the interest of the whiskered blond.

"Ba'ul believes-no he highly believes. Kurama is an Enthelexeia."

"Ente-what?" he blinked not having a clue what she was talking about.

"Entelexeia, they are a race of powerful monsters that exist throughout this world. They have the ability to absorb aer over time, balancing the amount produced by the aer krene. They are quite intelligent they have the ability to talk our language or speak with their minds."

"Like Ba'ul….? Wait, are you saying Ba'ul is…."

"An Entenlexeia, yes he is."

"I thought he was a dragon. But how can you be so sure Kurama is an Entele-thingy you mentioned?"

"According to what Ba'ul told me, Entelexeia have the ability to sense others from their same race when they're nearby. He was able to sense Kurama's aer when he first meet you, that is reason why he told me not to attack when we first met. He sensed a fellow Entelexeia and he didn't want to cause harm to him or you."

"_Hear that Kurama?"_

"**And I have absolutely no clue to what he's talking about. This is the first time I heard such thing, I'm a Bijuu."**

"_Still I don't think Ba'ul would come up with this." _

"You just gave me a lot of information to give it a lot of thought Judith."

"I'm glad I can help. But don't forget Naruto, regardless what you are or who you are. I will continue to trust you, it doesn't change the way I feel about you either" she took his hand squeezing it gently.

"It means a lot to me you accept me with knowing the truth. I guess that leaves one person from telling everything."

"You still haven't told me everything you're leaving some details un-mention from me. But that's okay I understand if you want to keep those things a secret."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to keep things hidden from you. I'm still trying to think over things to be ready to reveal everything to everyone. It's not easy to explain my world to people from another world that has no clue about it."

"You told me enough dear, it's enough for me…for now that is."

"So, what are you going to do now? Are you going back to Ba'ul and continue flying around destroying those Herme blastia?"

"Hmm…I don't know. I have been thinking in putting my mission on hold for the moment."

"You're planning to take a small break from the blastia wrecking?" he smiled.

"Something like that, I don't mind. I also don't mind if we Ba'ul takes a break too from all of this."

They put their conversation on hold when they suddenly heard voices from two guild members walking passed them, what they were talking seemed to have gotten their attention.

"Have you heard the news? That blasted Magistrate is off the hook."

"It goes to show you" how reliable" the laws of the empire are."

"_Off the hook?" _the blond jinchurikki thought he heard wrong.

"That does not sound like good news."

"No it doesn't, I hope those two were making it up. Just because the Union has made an alliance with the Knights it doesn't mean the guilds will change their mind about the empire."

"It's getting late we should probably head back" the krityan noticed it was going to be dark soon.

"You're right are you staying at the inn? I can accompany you there because that's where I'm heading."

"Thank you for being such a gentlemen but I don't think they allowed monsters there" she laughed slightly.

"Oh right, maybe they can give Ba'ul a discount for being an Entele-thingy."

Judith laughed out loud finding his comment to be filled with humor. Once she calmed down she got closer to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. That would make the third one she has ever given him and the more she does that, the stronger the urge she got to actually give him a kiss on his lips. But for now she was going to leave it like that until she finally gets the right to kiss him. She hasn't forgotten about her friendly competition with a certain teen mage, until she wins she couldn't claim victory over the whiskered blond. Naruto blushed at the kiss he was trying hard what he was feeling for the krityan beauty, he was still trying to find out what he was feeling about Rita too. There was no time to think about it, not after everything she has told him. All this information was so important it put him in a thinking spot, way more than thinking about Duke's cryptic words.

"I will see you later Naruto dear and thank you for telling me about Kurama when it's not easy for you to explain."

"No Judith" thank you" for still trusting me when you know the truth. I know the others might feel the same way too. But like I said, I still need some time."

"I can tell you those friends of yours are trustworthy. I'm sure they will understand and still trust you. They don't look like they would treat you different if they find out."

"Thanks for telling me Judith" the Uzumaki smiled feeling so grateful for her words.

"Anytime dear" she replied with an equal smile.

* * *

(Skit title: The Entelexeia)

Naruto: hmm…Entele-thingy.

Kurama: would you stop calling it that, it's Entelexeia you moron.

Naruto: it's not easy for me to pronounce it okay?!

Kurama: it seems this world is becoming quite interesting, more than I expected.

Naruto: I know what you mean. Who would think that there are powerful monsters in this world too? The Entele-thingy, I wonder if they're stronger than all nine Bijuu.

Kurama: it is interesting to know there are more powerful creatures in this world, ones with intellect. The humans might be hunting them to gain their power and use it for their own benefit.

Naruto: hmm…I don't think the people in this world are doing that. From what I've seen they don't look to be hunting special types of monsters.

Kurama: you really have to put that naïve nature of yours to rest. Just like there are good humans there will always be evil ones and those are the ones who hunger for power in order to have dominance over others or everything that surrounds them. I won't be surprise if there are humans who are trying to capture the Entelexeia to use them as weapons, as long as they're powerful they will be hunted down because of that same power they possess. This is no different with what happened to my fellow Bijuu who got captured and sealed in humans.

Naruto: but as long as there are good people in this world, then you can't judge the entire race as everyone being evil. Not all of them are thinking about power to fulfill any kind of ambition. And I doubt they want to use any monsters as weapons since most of them are afraid of them and rely on blastia to protect themselves from them.

Kurama: perhaps you're right. You did make me see things from a different point of view. I learned from you not to judge humans from being ambitious and evil.

Naruto: I'm glad we can agree on one thing. I'm sure the Entele-thingy must be feeling the same as you.

Kurama: it's Entelexeia!

Naruto: sorry my bad!

* * *

(Time skip)

Naruto didn't realize how late it was watching the dark streets of the guild city. By now everyone was now resting and the members of the party were also at the inn taking their rest. Looks like he spent a lot of time talking to Judith without noticing how fast time flew. Ever since the krityan brought up the topic of the creatures known as the Entelexeia he stood in his place talking to her, asking her many questions about the special type of monsters. More importantly that Kurama could be related to them but that was impossible when he was from another world, or maybe the demon fox was another world. Either way, the revelation has given the blond shinobi to ask so many questions and he wanted the answers now. Another thought popped in his head if somehow this was related to what Duke said him regarding that he was from beyond the ocean. His train of thought was halted when he heard a scream that it sounded like it wasn't from not too far away.

"Somebody help!"

The jinchurikki's eyes widened recognizing the voice it was very familiar.

"_That sounded like…." _

The Uzumaki ran the streets remembering the direction where the source of the scream was heard. He jumped a building jumping through the roofs until landing again where he heard the scream. It was coming from the bridge that located near the entrance of the town. When he reached the stone bridge his eyes in shock at the sight, now he was certain who the owner of the familiar voice was. Naruto was truly shocked gazing at the body of the Magistrate Ragou on the ground covered in blood. Before turning to his murderer, his eyes widened again at the person responsible. Yuri stood next to the body with his sword in hand the blade was covered in blood proving he was the one who did this. His dark eyes were showing anger and hatred and for a moment it terrified the blond a lot, once more he thought he was staring at Sasuke. But it wasn't the same Uchiha he knew from their days as team seven but the same one who was consumed by revenge. The former knight stared him realizing he wasn't alone he remained in his spot holding the blood stained sword.

"Y-Yuri…what have you…."

"It had to be done" his voice was filled with anger.

"Why…Why would you do something like this?"

"….."

"Answer me!"

"You don't know? Haven't you heard the word going around?"

"Um…well, I heard something that Ragou was off the hook."

"Got that right" the long haired swordsman glared at the dead body of the Magistrate.

"Yuri…."

"Those bastards in the Council overlooked most of his crimes and they were planning in giving him a short sentence. Not even close to give him the proper punishment he deserves for all the things he committed. So instead of them fulfilling the laws of the empire doing their job right, sending him to prison for life they gave him only a sentence of probably who knows maybe five to ten days. It was like they were giving him a bail out ticket from jail. Tell me where the hell is the justice in doing that?"

"….." his cerulean eyes turned to him as he was lost in thought.

"Tell me, where's the justice in doing this?"

"What?"

"Where's the justice in doing this?!" he pointed to the dead body.

"I had no choice Naruto. I couldn't let this go, if I hadn't done this he would've gone back to his evil ways. Is that what you want?"

"So it was better to commit murder then let the law handle him?"

"I did! I gave the empire a chance to handle Ragou with their laws and principles and if you haven't notice till now the law failed! Those corrupted bastards didn't waste time to make the choice in lowering his sentence no punishment for him, no justice. The empire has grown into a corrupted organization that is no longer the same when His Majesty was still ruling. The entire empire is so damn screw up from the ground up. This is exactly why Flynn is having such hard time trying to fix the empire by his own means and nothing seems to change, it remains the same. But he's only one person and there's a limit to what one person can only do."

He smiled chuckling a little forgetting his serious crime.

"I went to check on Flynn, he was promoted to captain. He took the credit for handling Ragou I'm glad for him, he deserves the promotion. But even as captain he's going to have it hard to try and change the system when I visited him he looked hopeless like there was nothing he could do after he found about Ragou and the council's decision regarding him. He was starting to feel like it was impossible to correct the empire and change it back to the way it used to be. There are times I have thoughthe's wasting his time and no matter what he does it will all be meaningless in the end. His actions will be for nothing."

"You don't really mean that. You said Flynn's alone but he's not. That's why you're here, remember what I said let Flynn fix the empire form the inside and you will do it from the outside."

"I am fixing the empire from the outside, like right now" he pointed the dead body with his sword.

"Not by murdering in cold blood you're not! What kind of justice do you believe in that you're required to take someone's life?"

"It's how you have to deliver justice, true justice. I don't regret doing this because I believe this was the right thing to do. Ragou was going to get away with it he wasn't going to get punish there wasn't going to be any justice if he was going to walk out like nothing has happened. After everything he did do you seriously think that it's better he walks out after serving a puny sentence?"

"…"

"You were there Naruto when we we're at his basement. You saw the many corpses from people being fed by monsters, corpses that belonged to women and children. That's not all Flynn read me a list of all of Ragou's crimes. He executed people simply because he didn't like them, he even sell corpses to the highest bid for people that was interested in buying them. This person right here, he deserves what it was coming to him. The right justice suited for sick bastards like this one is a quick swift death. Didn't it felt good when you punched him?"

"Don't you dare compared that to what you just did! I admit that it did felt good to finally hit his ugly ass face but taking his life it something completely different. Yuri we don't have a voice in the matter to start judging who gets to live and who gets to die. The ones who get to pass the law and bring justice to a criminal are the Knights under the rule of the empire. If we start taking justice in our own hands by killing those who are evil, then we'll end up making the empire into our enemies. By doing that we'll be causing a lot of trouble and we'll be ruining all the hard effort Flynn has been doing. Do you want to destroy his efforts? I don't think so, even the guilds wouldn't resonate to take someone's life because they'll be downgrading themselves and look like cold heart murderers in front of the empire's eyes."

"Now don't get angry with me okay? I agree with you, he did deserve to die but like I said we don't have the right to take matters in our own hands and deliver justice. The right thing to do was to let the empire handle it and no, it won't be like before. I'm sure those who still believe in the doing what's right and bring justice to the people won't sit around and do nothing. Like Ioder, Estelle, Flynn of course and I guess the Commandant too. Letting those who believe in the empire laws to handle someone like Ragou was the right justice not this, I'm sorry Yuri…."

"…"

"Listen to me talk about not wanting to kill anyone like it was a very wrong thing to do. You see in my village our line of duty we're always trapped with the choice that depending at how serious the situation is we might have to take a life eventually. We're forced to make a drastic decision and death follows all of us, I'm a shinobi and the path of one is always followed by death. Whenever I think that the mission I'm doing I will have to kill someone it bothers me a lot, but it's my duty to fulfill the mission given to me. We were taught to always focus on the mission nothing else, so if we encounter enemies that want to interfere in the mission that we have fight him and eventually kill them. They say shinobi are tools to kill, but I…I don't want that. I don't want to be force in taking other's life I want to make my own choice whether I have to claim a life or spare it. If they're trying to harm the people I love then I resolute with no other choice to fight them with everything I have, even if I have to kill them to protect them."

"You do realize that during this entire journey we've been killing monsters left and right and you haven't hesitated in taking the life of one at all."

"I know but I killed them not because they were monsters but because they were trying to harm us. They were trying to harm you, Estelle, Karol, Rita everyone. And there's no chance in hell I'm going to sit and watch while you guys are fighting, get hurt while you're at it or probably worse. I don't judge whose life is more important between a person and a monsters'. I see all life equal and it should be treated with respect, but what you did here right now. You didn't respect Ragou's life you killed him because you wanted to think it was the right thing to do. You didn't do it for self-defense or because he was about to harm one of your friends, you took his life in murder. That's why I think what you did was wrong."

"Damn it, you sound so much like Flynn" Yuri growled starting to feel guilty.

"If it's true then I hope I'm having a positive effect on you."

"Only that you're sounding annoying."

"So much for a heart to heart speech" the blond sweat dropped.

"Look I know what you've been trying to say but I can't let this slip. I don't regret this and I don't feel sorry for him one bit" he picked up the Magistrate's body and threw him off the bridge hitting the water.

"To me this is justice. If the laws of the empire fails to execute bring justice then it's up to me to fulfill it."

"You've done a lot of bad things Yuri, but I never thought you would go that far by killing someone."

"Only if that person is evil and he only thinks about himself while hurting others."

Naruto gave a sigh this isn't exactly how he wanted things to be, at least it wasn't the answer he was hoping for. This evening has sure turned into an evening of mysteries and shocking revelations, and this was the biggest of revelation. It has truly being a long day from climbing Ghasfarost, to fighting Barbos and now this. It was at that time he realized he was tired and wanted nothing more than take a rest. There's no way the others can find out about this since it can definitely change the way the group will see the swordsman. Especially Karol since the youth seems to look at him highly like he was a good role model, and then there was Estelle. The pink haired princess who believes in the laws of the empire and that they have to fulfill to punish those who disrupt the peace, not to mention she has shown to care a lot for them the former knight.

"Are you planning to turn me in to Flynn?"

"That is the right thing to do, but what the heck I would never betray my friends. Besides everyone else needs you, I just hope for your sake you don't do it again."

"I'm not planning in doing something like that again, so you can relax."

_"But if another situation comes by, then I can't guarantee anything..."_

"The only thing that worries me is Flynn and the Knights will start searching for Ragou. If they do they find out who's responsible for his death, you'll be in big trouble."

"I'm ready to face the consequences if it comes down to it. Come on let's head to the inn maybe I can finally get some sleep."

The whiskered blond didn't argue with him since he was pretty tire too. He hope once he gets to the inn and lays on that bed he wished he dreamed all of this. At least the part where Yuri murdered Ragou in the name of justice and probably revenge, this was really worried the Uzumaki a lot. That the swordsman was starting to walked a dark path the same path that changed Sasuke for the worst into the jaws of hatred and revenge. He wasn't going to let that happen, he may have been unable to stop the Uchiha from taking that path but he will not let the former knight take it. There was another thing that was bothering him tomorrow Estelle was heading back to the capital. A friend was leaving and saying goodbye was out of the questions when he was hoping to resume his journey with everyone else present. The blond rubbed his eyes just wanting to get to the inn and sleep too much thinking was starting to give him a headache.

* * *

(Time skip: The next day)

A group of knights have stationed near the stone that bridge that leads outside of the guild city along with a royal carriage. It was the transport Estelle was getting to return back to the capital, the day that members of the group didn't want to arrive has finally arrived. The princess was leaving back to her home to serve her duties to the empire. Even if they slept on a comfy bed from the inn it looks Naruto didn't have a goodnight rest, especially after last night. But most of all it was because of the teen's departing it wasn't easy to see a friend leave when they have gotten used to that person's company. The pink haired healer stood staring at the group while trying to be strong she was going to miss them, she noticed Yuri was absent and Rita wasn't even looking at her. It was harder for them to say farewell to her at least Naruto and Karol were still gazing at her doing their best to go through with this.

"It's too bad we've gotta split up" said Karol.

"Please come visit the castle anytime."

"He'll really come if you say that" said the mage.

"I'll come visit her and you too. Yuri I don't know about him" replied the blond shinobi.

"What didn't she just invite me?" said the youth.

"Huh, idiot" mumbled the Mordio.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning" smirk the blond while getting elbowed on the sides by the mage.

"With the treaty it'll become easier for guild members to enter the capital."

"That's right."

"Princess, we should be going" said a council member.

"Oh, yes…."

"Take care Estelle" said the Uzumaki.

"Yes, you too and all of you, I promise to do what I can about Ragou. To see that he gets the punishment he deserves."

"Princess, you should know" replied the council man.

"Yes?"

"You see…."

They left the group getting some distance because of the delicacy of the topic.

"Lord Ragou has not been seen since last night. We do not know the details…His whereabouts are being investigated as we speak."

"What could this mean?"

"Maybe he got scared and ran away" suggested Rita.

"_Or maybe he got murdered. But this still looks bad for Yuri the Knights are going to continue searching for Ragou high and low. If they find out it was him, he'll be in big trouble" _the blond jinchurikki mentally sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll be going, too. I want to check out the aer krene. I knew of their existence but I don't know their exact location" said the mage.

"We can check the one in Keiv Moc" suggested her blond assistant.

"When I finish my analysis, I'll…um…pay a visit to the capital, too."

"That goes the same with me. I want to visit you too" followed the jinchurikki.

"I'm looking forward to it" the pink haired princess shook her hand.

"Okay then, let's go Naruto."

"Bye Estelle…."

"Yes, goodbye…."

* * *

(Skit title: Goodbyes are a Pain)

Naruto and Rita are present.

Naruto: Rita….?

Rita:…

Naruto: hey, you listening?

Rita: I can hear you just fine.

Naruto: I know you're not feeling good with Estelle leaving. But we'll see her again.

Rita: I hate this. To say goodbye, I didn't even wanted to leave everyone to begin with!

Naruto: *grinning* so you admit not wanting to leave Yuri and Karol either?

Rita: I don't care about those idiots! I just hate goodbyes.

Naruto: I can't blame you. This is the first time you finally meet real friends. It's no wonder why it will be so hard to say goodbye to them. But you should know goodbyes aren't forever, we'll see them again. Estelle would be at the capital and she did say we should visit her at the castle and Karol is going to form a guild. I think Yuri is going to accept, that means both we'll be staying at Dahngrest. Can't forget Repede he's definitely staying with Yuri. When you look at it we'll be seeing them again eventually, so try to cheer up okay.

Rita: I guess you're right. It's not like they're going to disappear or anything like that.

Naruto: that's the attitude. We'll continue traveling searching for the aer krene while meeting new places.

Rita: it's not a complete loss then….

Naruto: of course it isn't, nothing to it. Er…By the way Rita, what did you and Estelle talked about yesterday when we separated?

Rita: *blushing* that…It's none of your business!

Naruto: what's with you all of the sudden?

Rita: just stay out of it! We we're talking about" girl stuff"!

Naruto: oh okay, it was something personal.

Rita: *blushing* *avoiding his gaze* _damn, now that he brought that up I can't look at him not after what Estelle told me._

Naruto: um…you okay?

Rita: *blushing* just shut up and leave me alone!

* * *

"What the heck is that thing?!"

Naruto and Rita stood in awe staring at a large bird creature flying towards the guild city. They were outside since they were already leaving. The appearance of the flying monster was unique they have never seen anything like it with yellow and orange wings. Somehow it reminded the blond shinobi of Ba'ul. They couldn't ignore this if the monster was heading to the town then they needed to check out what was going on. They ran going back to the city and their worries grew as the saw the flying creature attacking members of the Knights, Flynn was already kneeling while panting while Sodia hadher sword drawn ready to strike. It didn't look good for how things were going it became bad when they noticed the monsters was near the carriage that Estelle took for transportation. The pink haired princess wasn't inside the transport she was already outside healing a wounded knight the whiskered blond took a kunai running towards the pink haired teen.

"Estelle!" he got in front of her facing the large bird monster.

"Is it coming for me?" asked the healer.

"What? Why you?" the blond turned to see Yuri and Karol in the corner and they weren't alone Alexei and his knights have also arrived at the scene.

**(This insipid poison of this world must be purged) **spoke the bird monster.

"It can peak! Wh-who are you!?"

"_Poison….? Is he talking about Estelle….?" _

"**Careful Naruto, I have a bad feeling about that monster. It looks very strong." **

**(Wh-what, what is this!?) **the creature has shifted his gazed towards the whiskered blond.

**(You…who are you….?)**

"What? You talking to me?"

**(This power, I can sense it in you human. This powerful essence, it is the power of an Entelexeia).**

"_He knows about the Entele-thingy but how? And what the heck does he mean he's sensing the power of one?"_

"**He's talking about me…."**

"_What? Kurama you….? Then that means Judith was right about you being-"_

"**I'm taking over!"**

Naruto didn't finish his sentence as the fox has taken control over his body. Once more his facial features changed, his cerulean eyes replaced by crimson red and his whiskers marks were larger and thicker. The nine tails was only gazing at the bird monster while everyone else stood staring at the sight, noticing something has changed. It was different than before comparing to when the flying creature was having his sights at the pink haired princess. Estelle stood in her place as soon as she heard the monster mentioning regarding the blond it has brought her curiosity not knowing what he was talking about. Kurama kept his gaze at the monster while the winged creature seems to have reacted like he could sense when he changed bodies with his human container. Estelle reacted as she felt strong aer coming out of the blond there was something about something that was very different from him. Rita was also staring from afar her eyes were on both her assistant and the winged monster.

**(…)**

(Do you know who I am?)

"_Why does Naruto sounds so different?" _Estelle was really taken by surprise at the great changed of voice from the blond.

**(What foolish question is that? Of course I know who you are, you're an Entelexeia….)**

(You're mistaken I am a Bijuu….)

**(You cannot deceive me I recognize the aer signature from our race anywhere. However, I have never met an Entelexeia such as you. Where are you from?)**

(You got it wrong bird brain. I am not an Entelexeia, I am a Bijuu!)

**(Bijuu….? It is you who is mistaken, I don't know about you or why are you coexisting with a human but I will find out about you. Purging the poison can wait, I must speak with Spiral Draco).**

(You're not going anywhere until you clear things out to me!) The fox glared at the creature ready to attack.

Their discussion and soon to be fight was rudely interrupted by the loud noise of heavy cannon fire. The bird Entelexeia flew away while Kurama glared at the creature, his glare followed to the source of the cannon fire. A giant ship armed with many cannon looking very intimidating was firing at the winged monster without any attempts to stop. The demon fox was not happy of the interruption, but he eventually he traded places letting Naruto to get back to his body. By now Yuri has walked over to Estelle while Rita ran to the whiskered blond. The Uzumaki was in deep thought at what just happened with the flying monster, and he could tell the nine tails fox wasn't happy someone they couldn't continue talking. But one thing he was sure about, that the fox was Entelexeia just like Judith said and this winged creature confirming it no doubt it was true. Apparently the demon fox was sure he wasn't such as one.

"Yuri!"

"You're safe."

They turned as the ship was still firing at the flying monster. He was dodging the heavy fire without having any problems.

"What is that?" asked the former knight.

"Heracles" the pink haired princess recognized the naval fortress.

"Whoa, we've gotta get out of here!" said Karol.

"I'm going to leave the city and continue my journey" said the swordsman.

"I guess I'm going with you, right Rita?" spoke the Uzumaki.

"Huh? Oh…right sure" the Mordio sounded so far off she was only thinking when her assistant's voice changed and when she the same strange aer she has felt before.

"Rita….?"

"I'm coming too!" said the youth.

"What do you mean?" asked the pink haired healer.

"If you're going back to the capital, you shouldn't keep Flynn waiting. It's for you to decide."

"Then, I…." she didn't even though her decision twice.

"I want to continue the journey as well!"

The long haired swordsman smiled offering his hand and she took it while everyone else stood watching at the happy sight.

"_Not interested in Estelle huh? Yeah right" _the whiskered blond was grinning.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear."

"Glad to see you're still with us Estelle" said the jinchurikki.

A cannon fire that was sent to the winged monster was obviously evaded by such but it ended up hitting part of the stone bridge destroying it to pieces the group ran off away from the area. The party was lucky they weren't in that location of they would've been in big trouble. The only problem they could see from this outcome that they won't be entering again to Dahngrest for a while since the bridge that leads to the guild town has been destroyed. They stopped running when they spotted a certain krityan watching the winged Entelexeia. Rita had to glare at the sight of the woman after finding out she has feelings for her whiskered assistant she wasn't going to let her claim him like he was her property. Not while she was still alive and she was Rita Mordio genius mage and blastia researcher extraordinaire.

"Judith?" said Naruto happy to see her again.

"Don't! It's too dangerous!" warned Estelle of not standing still for too long or the monster might attack.

"Look who's talking" Yuri arrived because the pink haired teen has suddenly stopped walking.

"I'll be fine, you go on ahead" said the krityan.

"Why? What are you going to do?" the whiskered blond stood worried.

"Come on, quickly!" the princess grabbed her dashing off.

"My, you're a stubborn one."

"Huh? Why's it taking off?" Karol saw the winged monster flying away.

"I guess it got scared from all the heavy fire he was receiving" replied the Uzumaki.

"**I highly doubt that."**

"Yuri, Naruto Lady Estellise!"

They spotted Flynn and the rest of the Knights on the other side of the destroyed bridge.

"Here comes the calvary" said Yuri with some sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, Flynn. I realized now I can't just go back to the capital. There are too many things I still need to know."

"_Like why that monster called her" poison"" _thought Naruto.

"**And why the hell he kept calling me an Entelexeia."**

"Surely after returning to the capital you can…." The blond knight paused.

"The voices of the people suffering in Nor Harbor never reached the capital. I won't achieve anything if I'm not willing to approach these problems head on. I've come to realize that during my travels, That is why I have to keep going!"

"Your Highness…."

Yuri threw the aque blastia core received from Naruto towards Flynn as he caught the small sphere with no problem.

"Flynn, get this core back to the lower quarter!"

"Yuri!"

"I won't be going back to the capital anytime soon. I'm going to start up my own guild" said the former knight.

"Give my regards to Hanks and everyone else."

"Yuri!" Karol sounded so happy he has accepted his request to form part of his guild.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Naruto smiled at the thought.

"A guild, so that's what you meant by doing things your way" said the blond knight.

"Yeah, I've finally made up my mind."

"That's fine, but what about the Princess—"

"Take care, Flynn" said Estelle.

"Also Flynn, make sure you tell everyone at the lower quarter that it was Naruto who retrieved the core back!"

"Huh? Yuri, why are you letting me get the credit?"

"You were the one that got the core back from Barbos."

"Yuri! Naruto!"

"I suppose I should've talked to you first, but here's to our new guild."

"Here here!" cheered the blond shinobi.

"Right!"

"All right. Let's go. If we hang around here much longer some of those Knights are bound to come after us."

"Right, time to go!" said the blond.

* * *

(Skit title: The Flying Monster)

Yuri, Naruto and Karol are present.

Yuri: ever heard of a monster that can talk?

Karol: no, I've never heard of something like that. I bet no one from has heard something like it, not even the Hunting Blades.

Naruto: it's really something a monster that can speak.

Kurama: what does that make me then?

Naruto: _I'm following everyone's lead._

Yuri: there's something that bothered me about that monster. He just arrived and started attacking and suddenly it left.

Karol: that's because the Knights were attacking it full force, you saw that large ship firing those many cannons. Anyone would rather run away than stay and get killed.

Naruto: somehow, I have a feeling it's more than that.

Kurama: that bird brain kept calling me an Entelexeia ridiculous. I know what I am.

Naruto: _he was able to sense you just like Ba'ul. What if he's right?_

Kurama: bah nonsense, he doesn't know a thing about me.

Karol: why do you think that monster attacked Dahngrest?

Yuri: That monster was ignoring everyone else except for Estelle, was it after her?

Karol: why would a monster be after her?

Yuri: beats me.

Naruto: _he said something about Estelle being some poison. Now that I remember, Kurama you told me that giant monster we fought at Caer Bocram said something about a" poison"?_

Kurama: yes he said he wanted to get away from the poison. You might be right.

Naruto: _the question is why do the Entelexeia thinks she's a poison? This could be the next clue to search in our journey._

Kurama: I'm not in the mood after what happened with that bird brain. If I see him again he's going to hear me out.

Naruto: _let's not start getting into trouble._

* * *

(Time skip)

After leaving Dahngrest the party with no destination yet of where to go they traveled the field with nowhere particular to go. They have fought a couple of monsters that weren't that much of a challenge, they were push overs. Yet it was a bit weird no one has said a word when Kurama took over Naruto, the whiskered blond thought they didn't noticed but he knew that couldn't be it. It was also a mystery why the bird monster called her poison, the traveling plus the fighting must have made them forget about the events at the guild city. They stopped finding a nice spot to rest because hunger has strike the group they haven't eaten since arriving from Ghasfarost. Naruto volunteered to cook while Judith offered to help him and that made Rita frowned, she also volunteered to help. Yuri, Karol and Repede went off to get the firewood. Estelle decided help with the firewood while the rest focus in making a dish everyone will like.

The food was finished after an hour and the group sat down to eat some beef stew. Everyone was enjoying the meal and they have given their compliments to the ones who make it. Naruto smiled while giving the credit to both Rita and Judith who assisted him, eating together with the group and spending time with the made him realize how alive and happy he feels to actually be in this world. Then the thought went back to his head regarding the truth about his origin and thought that maybe it was time to tell them where he comes from since he already told Judith about it leaving some important details. He trusted and they have become important to him there was no harm in telling them about his village and home at least. After he was done with his food the blond shinobi took a long glance at the group, they were still focusing in eating their meal. A smile has spread his lips to think the members of this group have become so close to him.

"Naruto this is probably the best dish you have ever cooked!" said Karol with his mouth full.

"Eww how about learning some manners" Rita frowned at the youth.

"Enough with the compliments I'm not the only one who cooked. Rita and Judith helped too."

"I only gave you a few cooking tips. You deserve to get all the credit" replied the krityan.

"_That's all she did. But because he followed her tips the beef stew tastes so succulent, damn why could I have come up with it instead?" _the mage mentally sighed.

"We should make Naruto our official cook while we're traveling" said Yuri.

"Oh no, don't get any ideas. You're next to cook Yuri."

"Just trying to get away from cooking, you guys know I'm not that good at it."

"Too bad you'll be the chef next time."

"Too bad for us you mean" said the Mordio with a grin.

"True" laughed the whiskered blond.

The group laughed while the former knight sweat dropped.

"This has become into" mess with Yuri" day…."

"How about if I give you some tips Yuri?" asked Estelle.

"I won't mind as long as I can make something edible for everyone."

"I'll help. I'll make sure to sharpen your cooking skills."

The Uzumaki smiled again turning again to the group everything he's experienced with them came rushing to his head.

"Well, I for once I'm happy to learn many recipes. Back at my village I only knew how to make ramen because it was so easy to make. But it still annoyed me that I have to wait for the water to boil."

"Your village….?" Karol sounded interested and curious that he has brought his home town.

"Yeah my village, Konoha the villagehidden in the leaf my home…." His smile was faint.

"You sure you want to bring your village into this?" asked the swordsman.

"It's okay I don't mind. Konoha can be considered a regular city like the ones we have traveled but with a few differences. I was trained as a shinobi to serve my village we're the hmm…Think of us as the Imperial Knights we all serve as the village protectors as well as the people in it. We all take orders from the Hokage who can be considered like the ruler of the empire. He's the one in charge of the village and the one who assign us missions."

"Missions?" asked the youth.

"We're always receiving requests for us to fulfill in order to get pay those are missions. The missions are based on ranks to determine their difficulty. Obviously those who have recently graduated will get low rank missions once they have acquired the rank of genin which are the rookies" he felt like not explaining them about the feudal lords and how he funds the village system, it was too much information to cover.

"_And to think till this day I'm still a genin by general standards."_

"So you took those missions?" asked Estelle sounding very curious.

"I did but not on my own. I was put on a three man team lead by a high rank shinobi in order to fulfill missions. We we're always training and trying to find ways to develop our teamwork. Everyone that graduates from Shinobi Academy will be put in a team of three under the leadership of a jounin."

"Basically you did these missions to earn your pay and live a life" said Yuri.

"Yeah that's pretty much it."

"This is all so interesting" said the pink haired princess.

"Where is this Konoha anyway?" asked Karol.

"Well it's a little far from here" smiled the Uzumaki.

"**Only a little far…." **Kurama felt like chuckling.

"How far exactly….?" Rita joined the conversation.

"It's far…."

"…." The mage felt like he wasn't being completely honest to her.

"I never heard of a place called Konoha" said the former guild member.

"If it's far from any of the two continents then it will make sense why you've never heard of it" said the former knight.

"I guess that's true…."

"This was all very interesting to know more about your home Naruto dear" smiled Judith while the mage glared at her when she called him the usual" dear".

"Thank you for telling us about your home Naruto" said Estelle.

"I knew I should've told you guys, I just felt it was personal to say anything. And also bringing my village will make me feel sad, I do miss my home."

"We all respect each and everyone's personal space. There's no need for you to apologize" said the swordsman.

"And besides you're not oblige to tell us a word about your home if you don't feel like it" followed the krityan.

"That's exactly what I've been saying" replied Yuri.

"But I wanted to because I trust you all."

"And we trust you too! Isn't that right everyone?" said the youth.

They group made a loud right before they went to have conversations between themselves. Yuri was talking to Estelle and with Karol and Naruto started talking to Judith. The krityan got closer to the whiskered blond as they were enjoying their talk not realizing a certain teen mage was watching the entire thing not looking happy. Rita stood in her place gazing over at her assistant who looked so happy talking to the krityan beauty. Her green eyes were filled with anger and hurt and she felt a lingering pain in her chest, her heart to be exact. Yet she still didn't know what this pain was and why it hurts so much. Both were happy spending time with each other and she stood there getting hurt by the sight. Eventually time passed by while the party remained talking, it was like that until it got dark. They decided to stay in the night in the field while Yuri was the first to volunteer to stay watching over monsters.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Naruto got up picking up his bag and weapons ready to reunite with everyone. They were going to resume their journey still not knowing their next destination. He saw everyone was already awake and they all looked like they were ready to go, he did noticed their expressions. Yuri looked in thought, Estelle and Karol were worried and Judith was in thought. He had no idea what was going, and then he noticed there was a member of the group missing. How could he forget about Rita she wasn't around it made him wondered if she was still sleeping. But that wouldn't explain the look on their faces, which made him worried and the thought something was wrong has emerged on his head.

"Guys what's going on? Where's Rita?"

"I think you should read this" Yuri gave the blond a small note.

The blond shinobi opened the folded piece of paper and his eyes widened as he read it.

"Went off to search for the aer krene, Rita, P.S don't go look for me."

"I don't understand why she would leave just like that without telling us" said the worried Estelle.

"I guess she must've gotten a little too eager to look for those aer krene" replied the former knight.

"I thought we were planning in going to look for them together" said Karol.

"Don't go look for me, why would she say that?" thought the Uzumaki out loud.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Judith.

"Yeah something's very wrong all right. Rita would never leave without telling me or without taking me along, I am her assistant so why would she take off like that….?"

"We're wasting time trying to figure out why she left. We should find her" said the swordsman.

"Yes I agree, we should try and search for her. Searching for the locations of the aer krene will take her so long if she's on her own" said the krityan.

"_Also, somehow I feel like I'm to blame for her depart…."_

"Where should we start searching?" asked the youth.

"If she left early in the morning before we woke up then maybe she's hasn't gotten too far" said Yuri.

"Do you think she went back to Keiv Moc?" asked the pink haired princess knowing there was an aer krene there.

"I don't think she would go to that forest on her own, too many monsters."

"How about if we start searching the towns?" asked Judith.

"That's it, we should start looking with the nearest cities in our location" said the swordsman.

"Well, Dahngrest is out of the question with the main bridge destroyed" said Naruto.

"That means we should start searching at Heliord, because it's the closest city to Dahngrest" said Karol.

"Right we're heading to Heliord" said the former knight.

"_Rita…Why did you left on your own?" _the whiskered blond was worried.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Unknown)

In the hallways of a dark corridor a mysterious figure wearing a white lab coat walked his footsteps making echoes in the area. The stranger reached a door pressing some kind of number combination from the control unit making the double doors hissed opened. A grin spread his lips entering the cold room walking towards another door, but it was twice as big as the entrance doors. Once more he pressed the same number combination on the control unit, opening it revealed a shadowy figure being shrouded by the darkness of the room. The lab coat stranger reached the shadowy figure which it looked to be strapped by metallic chains preventing it from moving. Pressing the controls he released figure and it was revealed his long sharp claws it was definitely not human. He pressed a button somewhere on the creature as it was wide awake staring at him like it was waiting for his command.

"You're mission is quite simple. You are to bring a very special subject back here, alive. Try to bring him as unharmed as you can, he must be in healthy conditions."

The stranger's face was half revealed looking like an older man in his early sixties with white bear and glasses.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, bring him to me."

* * *

**To be continued**

**That's a wrap for now. What's going on? Kurama being an Entelexeia that's a shocker, and then who is this guy who has a sudden interest in Naruto? The second question might be answer in the next chapter don't know about the first one lol. Stats of the story so far are 31,396 hits, 267 reviews, 207 favorites, 163 follows and 3 C2's communities. Thank you very much for all those reviews, favorites and follows. That will be all for now and I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next time: Deadly Trap


	17. Deadly Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai, Namco Tales studio and Tales producer Hideo Baba-san, curse you annoying disclaimer.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

**(Entelexeia speaking)**

***Ba'ul speaking***

(Kurama speaking through Naruto)

* * *

Chapter 17 Deadly Trap

(Location: field somewhere in Tolbicya continent Terca Lumireis)

The group was still traveling towards Heliord to begin their search for Rita, for unknown reasons the mage left to search for the aer krene on her own. The trip didn't turn to be a smooth ride because they have encountered monsters, more than usual. Because of the constant fighting it was getting tiring to resume their traveling and most members were starting to feel tired. They have fought a couple of times more while it was clear the journey wasn't getting any easy for the group. Karol was among the members who wanted a nice break and he expected they were going to get one after Yuri told they will rest later, which that was probably over an hour ago. It was getting bad for the youth this was perhaps the first time they were traveling without some rest. He sighed as they reached a small forest which it will be the perfect spot to spend the rest of the day and the evening. There was no way he was going to keep quiet.

"What happened with taking a break?!"

"Maybe we should Yuri. It looks like it will be dark soon" said Naruto.

"It's probably a good time. Looks like no one is following us" Judith gazed over from behind.

"How can you tell?" asked Estelle.

"Hmm, intuition I suppose."

"Intuition….?" thought the youth out loud.

"…." the Uzumaki looked in thought wondering why she said that, he already knew why from her super hearing.

"Anyway I agree with Naruto. We should be fine here, let's rest for now" said the former knight.

* * *

(Time skip)

Naruto returned with the fire wood as he also volunteered to start the camp fire. It was the necessary amount to last them the rest of the night. While he was making the fire his thoughts were on Rita thinking about her, obviously he was worried about the mage. What was going through her mind right now especially when she left the note she wrote was enough to make him feel that something was wrong with her. She didn't even bother with telling him of her choice to run off on her own and just when he thought he knew the Mordio well. The whiskered blond finished the fire while everyone else stood seated around feeling relaxed because of the heat emerging they were no longer feeling the coldness from the night. The blond jinchurikki threw the last wood on the fire still in thought when he finds the mage he would like an explanation from her, no he would demand an explanation. Not noticing Karol looking eager as he turned to Yuri.

"When we have time to take a longer rest, we've got to decide a few things about our guild."

"What is it with you and taking breaks?"

"What do you hope to accomplish by starting a guild?" asked Judith.

"Accomplish….? Hmm…."

"I'm going to take a guess that Karol wants to follow on the Don's footsteps, right?" the Uzumaki smiled patting the youth on the back while trying to forget about his concern for the teen mage.

"That's right I want our guild to become big. Just like Naruto said someday we'll follow on the Don's footsteps and protect Dahngrest ourselves. That way I can show him my gratitude for all the years he's defended the city."

"That's a wonderful dream Karol" smiled Estelle.

"I'll just stick with the boss, here" replied Yuri.

"Huh? B-boss? Me?"

"I find it hard to believe you're going to start taking orders from someone way younger than you" the blond jinchurikki was smirking.

"Karol was the first one to bring up this crazy idea."

"You do have a point I won't mind taking orders from you either boss."

"Naruto you want to join our guild too?"

"That's a big yes I've been looking forward to be part of one. Maybe I can get ideas when I start my own guild."

"Wait a minute, you want to form a guild too?" asked the swordsman surprised.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought lately and I decided to start a guild just like Karol. "Our lives are for the sake of everyone" those words have been in my head for so long, I want my guild to be followed that idea. But it doesn't have to be now because I would like to join Karol's guild."

"So the idea of making your own guild is still hanging?"

"Yep, my guild can wait I hope you understand with my choice Karol."

"That's okay I'll be happy to have you aboard!"

"Hehe…You make guilds sound like fun" said the krityan smiling.

"Why don't you join the guild as well, Judith?" asked Estelle.

"Hmm, I wonder. Do you think they'd let me?"

"Of course we would!" said the blond shinobi.

"The most important thing is to obey the guild's laws. Those who break the laws will be severely punished. Even friends or family. The laws are the source of a guild's pride. No one can be admitted without making a solemn pledge to uphold them."

"Yes sir!" followed Naruto.

"And what are the laws of your guild, Karol?" asked the pink haired princess.

"Umm…."

"Everybody supporting each other, and always acting with the interest at the guild in mind. Striving to always do the right thing, while punishing those who don't" said Yuri.

"What do you mean?"

"All for the guild and the guild for all. Do justice, and punish the unjust" said the pink haired healer.

"Everyone opinion will be valued, so long as it doesn't go against these laws" followed the swordsman.

"Yuri…That's just what I…."

"Right, boss?"

"All for the guild and the guild for all…Y-yeah! That's it! Those are the laws!"

"I like it too. But like Yuri said about everyone's opinion will be valued. I would like to add one more law if you allow it Karol" said the whiskered blond.

"Sure, go ahead!"

"No matter what happens, we'll all be friends through good times and bad. To always trust and care for each other even in the worst of times. Our bond can never be broken by anyone or anything, even if one of us has committed a crime they will remain our dearest friends."

"….." the former knight stood in deep thought he knew the blond was talking about him when it came to the crime, referring to when he killed Ragou.

"Yeah I like that law Naruto, it will be added!" Karol sounded more excited than before.

"Looks like those will be my laws from now on as well" replied Judith.

"Then you're joining our guild?" said the Uzumaki.

"Yes…."

"Sure it's okay to make up your mind like that?" said the swordsman.

"Yes. You've got me curious all for the guild…I like the way that sounds."

"Well then…."

"I pledge to uphold the laws. For the guild's sake…and my own."

"How about your partner?"

"Thanks for your concern, but it's all right. He won't mind."

"Your partner?" asked the youth.

"A friend I was traveling with earlier."

"I didn't know you had someone like that…Okay, so from today on we'll be your new partners, Judith."

"Look forward to it."

"Me too. I promise to uphold the laws for the guild's sake and for all of you" said Naruto.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Looks like Repede is in too" smiled the blond shinobi.

"Then I…." Estelle stood in thought trying to make her mind whether she will join Karol's guild or not.

"Okay, let's call it a day for now" said the former knight.

"Yeah, I almost forgot how sore I am."

* * *

(Time skip)

Sometime around the evening Naruto woke up to stay guard and watch over for Naruto. Expecting to see Yuri he was surprised to see Judith the one doing the watch. It was unusual to see the krityan doing the job the former knight has done the most he has remembered the times he argued with the swordsman to let him take over. After ten minutes of arguing the former knight will give up and let him take over the watch murmuring as he left" he's lucky I'm tired". But this was really different, and then it came to mind that he still hasn't gotten used to having the krityan traveling with them. No mistake he was overjoyed of having her with them but with her present he probably won't have arguments from the swordsman whether who will be the one to take the next watch. That was another great thing of having her with the group he didn't have to try and be silent, the krityan already knew he was there because of her super hearing senses.

"Having trouble sleeping Naruto dear?" she turned to him with one of her usual smiles.

"Not really I just came to take the next watch."

"Yuri came not too long ago. I told him I got it cover, he started arguing that he wanted to take the next watch. I just blow him off and he left mumbling that I was lucky he was tired."

"That's definitely Yuri all right. I'm usually the one who will get caught up in that argument" he gave a laugh.

"Are you going to ask me the same? That is why you're here right?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

"I do mind dear, I can stay a little longer."

"But if you keep this up you won't have no time to rest."

"It's okay I can stay awake a little longer."

"…." the Uzumaki gave a sigh like something was bothering him.

"Then I'll keep you company for a while, I have my plenty of share from sleeping."

"Thank you I'm always happy having your company dear."

"So you're going to join us as part of Karol's guild."

"Yes I'm really curious to be part of it. He seems to have gotten my attention at how simple it can be to make one."

"Don't forget you took a pledge to uphold the guild's law you have to be loyal to it no matter what."

"All for the guild and the guild for all, I understand. You have my word."

"Now that you're an official member do you think you can tell everyone about your mission? I know it still early for you to start trusting any of them, but they're really good people you know?"

"On the contrary I have spent enough time with them to realize they're worth to trust. I can see now why you trust them so much. They're the kind of people to have their heart in the right place. People that make this world really worth fighting for, I am glad to have met them."

"But you're not ready to tell them aren't you?"

"You guessed right. But I will eventually tell them. I'm looking forward to join your guild dear."

"Oh that. I promised Karol I will join his guild and uphold its laws. But just because I'm forming a separate guild it doesn't mean I'm going to break or forget the laws that were established. I will forever remain loyal to them for as long as I live."

"Even when you have planned to form a guild of your own, you still want to uphold the laws from the other guild you joined" she smiled sweetly at him.

"I promised myself that I will remain loyal to all of you and to always protect those who are close to me. Every one of you are important and I will fight for everyone's sake until the end."

"Even me?" for the first time Judith sounded embarrassed.

"Even you…."

"…." she kept her smile even if her cheeks have reddened.

"Do you think your mage friend would want to join Karol's guild?"

"Rita…Hmm knowing her I don't think she'll be interested. She has always been interested in her research, guilds aren't just her thing."

"If she doesn't join his guild I'm sure she will join yours. I know I will join yours eventually."

"Really? How can you be so sure?"

"Oh I have a strong feeling she won't hesitate to join your guild" the krityan was aware of the Mordio's feelings for the whiskered blond.

"Hmm I don't know about that. But if you say so then I guess it will be all right. I really appreciate if you're interested in joining my guild."

"It's because you made me believe…."

"Made you believe in what?"

"Just talking to myself don't worry about it."

"Oh! We can't forget about Ba'ul. If you're joining a guild then he has to become an official member too."

"Yes you're right. Don't worry I'll make sure he upholds the laws of the guild" she started laughing.

"Yeah he better be!" Naruto had to laugh at the image of the Entelexeia doing the pledge.

"Naruto…."

"Hmm….?"

"Thanks…."

"For what?"

"For talking to me."

"I'm always happy when I'm talking to you."

"I'm always overjoyed when I'm talking to you."

"Oh is that it? Then I'm overjoyed too" he gave his trademark grin.

The krityan laughed a little truly happy to have spent this time with him.

"Well, I think that's enough. You can go now I'll take over the rest of the night. Yuri will eventually come again to take over for me."

"I can still take over, I'm not feeling tire yet."

"…"

* * *

(Skit title: Restless part 2)

Naruto: now I realized what's going on.

Judith: what do you mean?

Naruto: you can't sleep can you?

Judith:…

Naruto: what's wrong? Are you having some kind of trouble of sleeping?

Judith: y-yes you can call it that.

Naruto: what is it? Maybe I can help you find a cure.

Judith: I doubt you'll be able to cure insomnia.

Naruto: insomnia? So that's what you have. That's why you're having trouble sleeping and you will stay awake no matter what.

Judith: I've gotten used to it by now, after so long.

Naruto: how long?

Judith: long enough to get used to it. Ever since" that day"….

Naruto: that day?

Judith: it's too personal to say, you understand about keeping personal things about your life from others right?

Naruto: yeah I do, I very well understand.

Judith: I promise I will eventually tell you, but for now, give me some time okay?

Naruto: I understand take all the time you need. I will always be here.

Judith: thank you Naruto dear.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Naruto finished preparing his bag while smiling at Karol. Ever since he woke up he's been nothing but talking about the guild. It's been the guild this and the guild that he was happy for the youth. It couldn't be help if they were finally an official guild it was something he's been looking forward to for a while. It didn't bother him or the others if he was too eager for his own good he joined up with Judith walking to the others.

"I hope we can find some work to do now that we've made our guild."

"Easy, tiger" replied the swordsman.

"Well, we do have a job if you want to have it as an official guild mission. Finding Rita" said the Uzumaki.

"Oh that's right we're going to find her. This is great our first guild mission!"

"Now he's all pumped up. You sure that was the right thing to do Naruto?"

"I don't see a problem. Karol has wanted to run a guild for a while. This is his chance we'll be there to help him along the way."

"I guess you're right, we should find Rita. Our party isn't complete without our genius mage. So, Estelle? What are you gonna do?"

"Oh yeah, you still haven't decided if you want to join Karol's guild" said the blond shinobi.

"I want to go look for that talking monster. If it was me he was after, I want to find out why."

"The one who attacked Dahngrest" the whiskered blond stood in deep thought.

"**We're in this too. I want to find that bird brain and hear his explanation for thinking that I'm an Entelexeia."**

"_I knew you were going to say that…."_

"Don't feel like you'll be able to rest easy till you find out, huh?" said the former knight.

"Another mission for our guild then" replied the jinchurikki.

"I guess but…How will you do that? How can you look for a monster if you have no idea where it is?" said the new guild leader.

"I thought you were in charge of all the monster related information."

"Don't ask me! Even I'd never seen anything like that before."

"That was no monster. His name is Phaeroh" said Judith.

"What?" Naruto was shocked that the krityan knew about the flying creature.

"Do you know about him?" asked Estelle.

"I saw him earlier when I was traveling with my friend, and it was my friend who knew his name."

"_So Ba'ul knew him I guess it does make sense."_

"Why would your friend know the name of something like that?" asked Karol.

"Where did you see it?" asked the pink haired princess.

"It was on the Desier continent in the Sands of Kogorh."

"That's the continent to the southwest of Tolbyccia. The continent of Desier…the desert…."

"You don't just go marching off to a desert because you saw a monster" said Yuri.

"She doesn't have to tell us her reasons for been there" Naruto interjected while the swordsman looked in thought.

"He's right, you know" replied the youth.

"I wonder if that fairy tale could be…."

"Fairy tale?" asked the guild leader.

"Something I read at the castle. A tale about a monster that speaks who lives in the Sands of Kogorh."

"There are always stories like that. Like the one of the monster in the sea who talks to people."

"I think you got it backwards" said Judith.

"Backwards?" Karol blinked while Naruto stood in thought.

"Such creatures do exist, but they have simply become the stuff of legend."

"It's like the saying" where there's smoke, there's fire."

"I don't think that's exactly the same Estelle" the blond shinobi sweat dropped.

"Yeah, but…are you thinking of going all the way to a place like that, Estelle?" said the youth.

"She's not going alone because we're coming with her. Looks like we have plenty of missions for our new guild" the Uzumaki gave a smile.

"If we don't keep up the bodyguard operation, she'll really march off on her own. Besides, like Naruto said we already have enough assignments for your guild Captain Karol" said Yuri.

"Hey, you guys are right! We got plenty of missions and we'll be breaking our laws if we let any of them go especially letting Estelle go alone."

"That's right" Judith smiled.

"But, if escorting Estelle to Kogorh a rel job, we'll have to charge her our fee."

"We don't have to worry about something like money, right?" said the former knight.

"Nope, no exceptions. Money is a necessity for running a guild."

"Um…I'm afraid I'm a bit short on funds at the moment" replied the pink haired princess.

"Karol how about if we make your guild an exception? We won't charge when it comes to doing favors to a friend" said the whiskered blond.

"What? But a guild needs gald to keep it running."

"We get plenty enough of it from fighting monsters. Money won't be a problem and also if you keep your guild as a prime example by making this exception you'll be unique. You want your guild to be unique from others right?"

"Yeah, I guess so…."

"Then don't charge friends. That will be the difference between your guild and mine. We do what's right and just it will be on the house."

"He does seem to have a point" said Yuri.

"You don't have to do that. I'll pay the fee…I promise. So, let's go together!"

"It's okay Estelle, Karol already agreed this mission will be on the house" Naruto was grinning.

"Wait! I haven't agree-"

"Yep you already did captain, a free mission escorting the princess to the desert" the swordsman followed grinning too.

"You can save your money then Estelle" the whiskered blond couldn't erase his grin while Judith chuckle.

"Hey! Okay fine we can make this job free I guess."

"Thank you everyone. This way we can continue the journey."

"All right. Super Ultra Courageous Braves, fall out!"

"Super what? You got to be kidding me Karol don't tell me that's the name you decide to give your guild."

"Yep, sounds pretty cool isn't it?"

"Sounds more like a mouthful. Can you think of something a little short?"

"I agree with Naruto. We need something easy to say that has a real snap to it!" said Estelle.

"Oh really? Well…I'm still new with running a guild I can take a few suggestions."

"How about something like…Brave Vesperia? It's the star that gives off the brightest light in the night sky…."

"The brightest star. Cool!" the youth approved it.

"That sounds better than the name I was thinking. I kind of thought Brave Bonds but Brave Vesperia sounds better" said the jinchurikki.

"Brave Vesperia…Hmm, I like it. Let's stick with that, it sounds a whole lot better than Brave Bonds" the swordsman grinned at the last part.

"You don't have to be mean about it Yuri" the Uzumaki sweat dropped.

"Okay! That settles it! Now let's get to Torim Harbor and charter a boat! We're off on a ocean voyage to the Continent of Desier!"

"Aren't you forgetting finding Rita? She's our first mission and I'm not leaving to Torim until we find her" the whiskered blond crossed his arms.

"He's right captain let's find our genius mage first before heading going to that ocean voyage and also you told me you want to take a break at Heliord. That is also the first town we're going to start looking for Rita" followed the former knight.

"I thought taking that break was unnecessary but we can go there to search for her and also any supplies we might need to buy. All right we're off to Heliord!"

"Either way we can't get to Torim without passing through Heliord."

"I'd also like to see how the people are doing since the blastia went out of control" added Estelle.

"Yeah that was pretty crazy."

"We all have the same destination then" said the blond shinobi.

"All right, we'll just stop for a quick look around the city" said Karol.

"Okay."

"We'll be lucky if we do find Rita at Heliord. That means we can get to Torim right after" said the swordsman.

"Yeah I hope your curse doesn't affect us even more and something bad happens when we arrive to that city" the blond gave a grin.

"Do you have to bring that up?"

"Okay, I'll try again…Brave Vesperia, fall out!"

"That sounds better than before" smiled the Uzumaki.

"Woof!"

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: The Rising City Heliord)

The party arrived at the city with only one thought in mind. To find their missing member and companion Rita who suddenly took off to search for the aer krene on her own. They decided to search any nearby towns since they believed she didn't go too far. Among the worried party members Naruto was the one filled so much concern it was bothering the Uzumaki the mage's actions. Her reasons for leaving confuse him and quite honestly what she did was really out of character for her, this wasn't the Rita Mordio he knew. It was reckless of the mage to run off and travel alone when there are many monsters and other sorts of danger in the horizon. He couldn't stop thinking why she did what she did, it didn't made sense a genius like her would think so poorly. But things were doing well for the group because they might have a chance of finding the mage sooner than they thought. Their luck hasn't changed when they arrived at the city.

They heard a couple of knights talking about capturing a mage who was traveling alone. That was their best chance that the mage was definitely their companion, it will be a coincidence if it will be someone else. But they were pretty sure it was the Mordio the Knights were probably holding her off somewhere in the city. They stopped their arriving at the center of the town where the barrier blastia stood it looked like there weren't any places to search that will have someone captive. The only place left to check the lift that will go down but there was a catch, there was a knight guarding it. Yuri left talking to the knight watching his post while everyone stood waiting. If Rita was here they were going to find her they weren't going to continue their journey without her. While the whiskered blond stood in thought looking worried but he was a bit upset with the mage for leaving them without saying a word to any of them or to him, as his assistant he should've been told first of her choice. The swordsman returned to the group looking a bit uneasy.

"Well Yuri, can we use the lift?" asked Estelle sounding eager but it was because she really wanted to know if her mage friend was really the captive on.

"Sorry, that knight isn't going to let us use it. That's why he's standing there guarding it. He said only authorized personal can proceed."

"If Rita's down there then we're using it" said Naruto.

"Calm down. We can't barge in there. If we take it by force we'll bring attention to ourselves" replied the former knight.

"Is there a way for us to use the lift without the knight noticing us?" asked Karol.

"There is a way" Judith caught everyone's attention.

"We can distract him and make him leave his post long enough for us to use the lift."

"When you say" distract him" I hope it's not beat him up" said Yuri with a sweat dropped.

"No silly that's not my style at all. I was thinking of a more appropriate way than to resolute through violence."

"Like what?" said the Uzumaki?

"Get his attention in a non-violent way. That knight is just like any other men I'm sure if we play our cards right he'll fall right into it."

"We still don't get what you're talking about" said the pink haired princess.

"We sway him with the touch of a good looking woman."

"I get it now. Distract him with a little woman's touch not bad Judi."

"You mean seduce him? I guess that will work, and it's definitely non-violent" said the whiskered blond.

"At least we should get him far away from the lift before knocking him out cold" followed the krityan.

"So who's going to do that? There are only two girls in our group. But I honestly think Judith is more suited for this plan to work" said the youth.

"Why thank you Karol" the krityan gave him a wink making him blushed.

"Come on Judith don't tease him, he's only a kid" the blond shinobi looked amused.

"Yuri you decide who will seduce the guard" said Estelle.

"Hmm…." a grin has suddenly appeared and his lips.

"Okay Naruto how about you….?"

"What? Me?" the whiskered blinked not seeing that coming.

"You want Naruto to seduce the guard? Are you sure you made the right choice Yuri?" said Karol.

"I'm sure you won't have a problem with it."

"I won't have a problem at all, okay leave it to me!"

"It's weird you picked him. I really thought you were going to pick Judith, because she's the obvious choice for this" said the youth.

"You were hoping to see me wearing some skimpy outfit to get the guard's attention. Karol you can be quite the naughty boy sometimes" the krityan was grinning.

"N-no I-I didn't mean it like that honest" he was blushing.

"What about me?" Estelle was frowning not happy that the boys thought the krityan's was the best choice.

"I can be sexy too you know."

"I don't think that's something you should be proud off. I think it's better that I do this than making you or Judith do this kind of thing."

"But how are you going to pull this off? You're a guy" the former Hunting Blade member still had his doubt.

"Heh heh I have a secret weapon don't worry about it."

"Secret weapon huh?" Yuri didn't sound impressed at all, he would be amused if he see the blond failing at the task.

"But first let's buy some clothing that would get the attention of any man."

"You really want to prepare yourself. That's good the right choice of clothing can make the seduction very effective" said Judith.

"Okay then let's visit the peddler at the inn" said the swordsman.

* * *

(Skit title: Naruto's secret weapon)

Karol: what's your secret weapon?

Naruto: *grinning* it won't be a secret if I tell you right?

Estelle: I'm starting to feel curious too.

Naruto: sorry won't reveal anything.

Karol: come on tell us already!

Yuri: let it go Karol, Naruto will eventually reveal it once he buys the clothes.

Naruto: that's right, be patient you'll see it with your own eyes.

Judith: is that confidence I hear or pride?

Naruto: both I guess. I kind of…well it's been so long since the last time I used that jutsu.

Yuri: jutsu….? You better not be planning in using one of your fighting techniques. We're supposed to seduce the knight not beat him up. Remember we can't bring too much attention to ourselves, we'll be complicating things if more of the Knights arrive.

Naruto: it's okay, it's not an attack. It's my secret weapon because I used to stop many people with it, but it's not really something you would use when you're fighting a strong enemy.

Estelle: I don't understand what you mean.

Karol: yeah you got me too. How it can't be an attack if you said you stop people using it?

Naruto: you'll see. This is the kind of attack that will be very effective on any kind of guy.

Judith: I'm starting to wonder what you have in mind Naruto dear.

Naruto: don't say anything I want to surprise you all.

Kurama: and what a surprise it will be indeed.

Naruto: _I know…._

* * *

(Time skip)

When they arrived at the inn Naruto didn't waste time going to the peddle shop located next to the counter of the innkeeper. The blond shinobi has asked the peddler for a cute and sexy outfit and it looked like he had some outfits available when usually he needs materials to make them. He was really lucky that the group won't be doing the peddler the favor of gathering the materials because most of them can be find from monsters outside of the city. The Uzumaki asked the innkeeper for a room so he can change into the outfit he has chosen while the rest of the group waited for him to be done. And they waited a couple of minutes for their blond companion to finish dressing up though some were feeling uncertain that Yuri made the wrong decision in choosing the whiskered blond for the job, namely Karol. The former guild member believed he won't be able to seduce the knight he wasn't cut up for the job.

"Here I am!" said a happy girly voice.

The party turned to the source of the voice only to be shocked. Before them stood a teenage girl wearing the same outfit Naruto bought with blond hair and cerulean eyes. Her long hair was tied up in twin pigtails now the male members of the group were really in awe at the sight of the pretty girl. Yuri admitted she was cute but she wasn't his type so he passed of ever hitting her or asking her out. Karol stood with a blush over his cheeks, mesmerized at how beautiful she was. But eventually he got a nose bleed having a reminder at the outfit she was wearing. A tight pink tank top with an opening in the middle showing her nice bust with some cleavage and a pair of black shorts showing her well define curves with white knee high socks and white boots. The girls of the group were really in awe at the sight she was indeed attractive while Judith was shocked noticing the whisker marks on her cheeks. It finally hit her who was this person and she couldn't believe it.

"How do I look?" she made a 180 degree turn.

"Who are you?" Karol was still blushing at her.

"You got to be kidding me" Yuri seemed to have realized the identity of the pretty blond girl.

"Do we know you?" followed Estelle.

"Yes we do know her, or more precise we do know him" Judith was still shocked.

"Him?" the youth looked like he was ready to freak out.

"Holy crap it's Naruto!" the swordsman had his mouth wide open.

"What?" the pink haired princess to the female blond not believing what she was seeing.

"Naruto!" the former guild member panicked.

"Yep it's me" the girl spoke in the Uzumaki's voice.

"How did you do that?" the former knight pointed at the girl, namely her boobs.

"Aww Yuri want to touch them?" the blond offered her chest like it was for sale.

"Okaaaayyy this is creepy" the swordsman took a step back.

"What do you think of my new look Repede?"

"Arghhhhhhh…."

"Oh well, everyone's a critic."

"_No way! That's Naruto as a girl she-I mean he's prettier than Nan…." _Karol was still blushing.

"How did you do that?" asked the pink haired healer.

"I told you, I have a secret weapon. With this I'll seduce that knight in no time believe it."

"This is your secret weapon huh? I still think it's creepy."

"As long as they don't know I'm a guy it will be effective with other guys, namely perverts" Naruto was smiling because he did a good job transforming into his girl version looking very curvy, he suddenly smiled remembering the times he used the jutsu on Iruka, Hiruzen and Jiraiya.

"_It's been so long since I have used my sexy jutsu. I thought I have lost my touch in making a nice female body but looks like I was wrong." _

"**I have to admit I have always seen that stupid jutsu of yours creepy. You look like a drag queen."**

"_Well I am not a transsexual. I'm only doing this to do the job in seducing that knight."_

"You really outdone yourself Naruto dear" Judith walked to him her eyes were on her breasts.

"Go ahead Judith you can touch them, they're all natural."

The krityan wasn't shy as she touched one of them and stood in awe because it felt like she was touching one of her own.

"They're real" she removed her hand impressed with the trick he has pulled off.

"Told you" she winked.

"Okay we have the decoy ready time to pull off the plan" said Yuri.

"Operation Seduction begins!" said the female Uzumaki.

* * *

(Skit title: Naruko the Seductress)

Naruko: Karol please stop staring at me like that it's embarrassing.

Karol: *blushing* I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it!

Naruko: heh heh I forgot how fun this used to be. It's no wonder why you enjoyed doing this so much Judith.

Judith: you now know the effectiveness of teasing. The art of seduction has its many benefits men are always drawn to it. Some are even easier to trap.

Naruko: well I hope that knight is an easy target before I used my secret technique.

Yuri: what secret technique?

Naruko: I won't reveal it yet.

Yuri: oh well whatever let's do this already. Watching you looking like that freaks me out.

Naruko: Yuri you don't like me? Maybe I should make you feel better with a kiss *wink*.

Yuri: I hope you don't. The last thing I want to do is bury your body because I will kill you.

Naruko: oh silly stop joking around.

Yuri: I'm not kidding.

Naruko: _wait…He did killed Ragou _*turning pale*.

Estelle: it's okay Naruto. I'm sure Yuri doesn't mean it.

Naruko: _I think he does mean it._

Karol: so what's this secret technique you mentioned?

Naruko: won't say a word about that Karol sweetie, only this it's very dangerous.

Karol: very dangerous?

Judith: *grinning* I have a feeling it will be quite effective.

Naruko: it is!

* * *

(Scene change)

The rest of the group stood hiding behind the blastia while they waited for Naruto to do his job. The temporary female blond remembered to do her part she walking in a sexy matter swaying her hips, making sure to get his attention. The next thing he did was to give a very sexy expression that will make any man drool on the spot and apparently it was working. The knight standing on guard laid eyes on the blond bombshell walking towards him with eyes that wanted to undress her. He has never seen such a gorgeous blond ever her clothing helped him think many wild thoughts. And to think he was annoyed to do this kind of job of watching over the lift thinking it was a boring job, not anymore. Suddenly it was becoming hot maybe because he was wearing his armor or it was something else. When the beautiful blond winked at him he was lost in the sight of the sexy girl walking to him. The knight remained cool and collected he couldn't give in to the sexiness of this foxy girl but he was reaching his limit.

"Hey there!"

"Damn that's hot-I mean suspicious person."

"You're cute, wearing that big armor sure makes you the strong man" she was giggling very girlish.

"It's part of my uniform Miss…."

"Call me yours darling. Let's have some fun together."

"What kind of fun?"

"You know what I mean sweetie, let's go wild."

"Wow you really mean it!?"

"Yes I'm ready, why don't we go somewhere more private?"

"Um…I have to leave my post. I'm supposed not to."

The blond bombshell gave a one eighty turn showing the knight what she has to offer and his hormones were now suffocating him.

"Dat ass I mean-it has gotten hotter all of the sudden this damn armor."

"Please do it for me, nothing will please me more if you join me. I promise I will do a good job."

"I…I-you see it's not that you're an attractive woman, well you're freaking hot. But I can't, I promise a girl back at the capital I will marry her. I'm sorry Miss."

"You sure you don't want to lay your hands on this" she displayed her body while putting emphasis on her breasts.

"_Damn what a naughty girl I must control myself. But damn such nice boobies and booty too." _

"What do you say? Want to spend some fun fun time with me?" the Uzumaki has given him her most adorable yet sexy expression.

"Damn it…I'm sorry Miss I can't" the knight stood strong while crying tears feeling so stupid.

"_This isn't working, gotta give credit to the guy for been this strong" _Naruto knew he didn't have a choice but to bring the big guns.

"Awww you're such a party bopper I was willing to go all the way with you. Can you at least show me your face before I go?"

"Sure I don't see a problem" the knight lifted the lid of his armor showing his face while the blond felt like laughing his butt off.

"_He's butt ugly I can't believe I've been hitting on this guy." _

"Before I go I have a big surprise for you."

"O-oh okay…Do I have to close my eyes?"

"No sweetie on the contrary. Keep them wide open" a grin has formed on the blond bombshell.

The undercover shinobi made a hand seal going poof in a cloud of smoke. The knight was shocked along with Yuri and everyone they were all thinking what was his plan. Until the smoke was gone they finally understood what he had in mind, in fact they figured out what was his secret technique. The knight stood wide eye at what he was seeing before him whatever the lovely blond did he was now staring at a sight worth laying eyes on to. The sexy bombshell was no longer wearing her outfit she was pretty much exposed and it wasn't every day you would see a naked hot girl. The knight eventually fell down with a nose bleed that was enough to knock him out for the count. As for the party every member stood with shocked expression not believing what they were seeing. They were truly surprised Yuri had his mouth wide open, Estelle blushed while covering her face not wanting to see anymore and Judith had the same reaction as the swordsman.

"_That's that" _the Uzumaki smiled finally changing back to his original male self.

"Hey guys it's safe!"

"I never saw that coming honest" the former knight walked to him feeling sorry for the unconscious knight.

"Nobody would see that coming. It's no wondered why it was your secret technique Naruto dear" Judith was impressed with his work.

"Yep you just witnessed the work of my sexy jutsu. I was able to get away a few times pulling this baby off" he smiled remembering his prankster days.

"Well you did the job I won't complain we can use the lift now."

"Yuri! I think Karol is dead!" shouted a panicked Estelle.

"What?!" gasped the whiskered blond.

The pink haired princess stood over the youth's body that was unconscious but he had a large nose bleed. Yuri and Naruto sweat dropped figuring out he wasn't dead.

"What are we going to do?! I haven't learned resurrection yet!"

"He'll be fine Estelle" said the swordsman.

"Yeah, he only suffered a side effect for staring at my sexy jutsu. Even if he lost some blood" followed the blond jinchurikki.

"Thank goodness" she sighed in relief noticing the youth was still breathing.

"Must be the Captain's first time of seeing something like that…."

"All right, on to the next step" Judith took the helmet of the knight.

"Next step….? I didn't know there was another after taking care of the knight" said the blond shinobi.

"It should be easier to go in if you dress like a knight" said the krityan.

"Who, me?" said Yuri.

"Karol would work just as well. But he's still unconscious that leaves you Yuri. Naruto already did his part it's your turn now."

"Dressing as a knight isn't a bad idea. We don't want to get attention especially when I'm being pardoned of all my crimes. I guess you have a point Judi. I guess I'll have to do it. But really, a knight of all things" the swordsman didn't sound too happy.

It didn't take that long for Yuri to change his clothes to the knight's armor. He was glad to know it fit him but it felt so weird to be wearing armor something he thought to never wear since he left the Knights. Though the uniform was different from the one he used to wear, the one belonging to the Niren Corps. Everyone stared at him with mixed expression, Estelle smiled with that armor he somehow looked good and well fitted to be a knight. Judith didn't minded while Naruto was the one looking a little freaked out at what the swordsman was wearing. After all to him Knights and Yuri didn't go well together, he didn't fit with them.

"Oh well, if this helps us fool them, all the better."

"Seeing you wearing that armor is creeping me out seriously" said the Uzumaki.

"It's creeping me out too, this is not my style."

"I think it looks good on you Yuri" said Estelle.

"Huh….?" Karol finally woke up after falling victim of Naruto's sexy jutsu.

"Hey Captain Karol glad to have you back."

"What happened did Naruto succeeded?"

"Oh I sure did, I have you and the knight to prove it" smiled the whiskered blond.

"Hey! Quit goofing off over there!" a knight came to the group not sounding happy.

"Huh? What's the matter?"

"You should get back to your post before things get even more out of hand!"

"What do you mean, "out of hand"?"

"The mage we captured is running wild! Hurry up!"

"_Mage….? Looks like the rumor from those knights is true, he must be talking about Rita" _thought the Uzumaki.

"Roger! Be back in a bit" the swordsman left with the knight while the blond shinobi silently followed them.

Naruto followed Yuri and the knight to a building which it was being used as temporary headquarters of the Knights. He didn't believe they would hold the mage here but if it was the Mordio then she must have done something to have put herself in quite a bind. He had high hopes it will be her not wanting to start searching every town for her at the same time he was worried and upset. Upset because of her choice to leave them behind while doing something that it was considered dangerous for one person, and worried because he was afraid something might happen to her. He heard noises coming from inside the building there was definitely a confrontation going on in there, there were all sorts of explosions. The blond jinchurikki sweat dropped spotting a knight leaving the building his armor covered in fire. The poor man was screaming for his dear life.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Get that crazy mage away from me!"

"_Yep it's Rita all right." _

Entering the building the blond shinobi sweat dropped again. There were many knights down on the ground while other we're trembling in fear. Seeing those knights shaking in their metal boots reminded him whenever he gets scared when the teen mage will get angry at him, and that was the same thing that was going on. Rita stood on her spot glaring at the knights present with so much anger it wasn't enough that she has to watch her whiskered assistant getting swayed by a certain accursed krityan, but she also has to get captured by probably the stupidest thing ever. She was looking forward to search for the aer krene wanting to continue her research but no this has to happen to her. She glared hard at them she was having a bad day and she was cranking, it was enough to see Naruto smiling at Judith while she was making her move on him and now this. Today she wasn't going to take any prisoners they were going to feel her wrath.

"You've got a lot of nerve locking me up in a dump like this! Do you have any idea who you're dealing with!? Get your superior out here, now!" she started casting a spell releasing fire ball.

The spell hit more knights leaving only one left standing the guy was shaking in his boots. He has never such a feisty mage before.

"Call out your superior right now! I want a damn explanation for capturing me!"

"Y-yes…I'll call him right away just try to calm down…."

"Shut up!" she released fire ball again hitting the remaining knight.

"_Looks like I found the cause of all the commotion" _Yuri went to the mage getting from behind.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"Calm down it's me."

"Yuri…."

"I knew it was you Rita" Naruto arrived his eyes were only on the mage.

"N-Naruto" the Mordio took a step back avoiding eye contact with her assistant.

"I'm glad we we're able to find you soon" he smiled putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I…." she blushed at the way he was touching her.

But the moment was cut short as the Uzumaki changed his expression looking so upset with her.

"What the heck were you thinking!?"

"Excuse me! You have no right to yell at me like that!" she snapped at him.

"I have every right to yell at you like this!"

"….." she stood quiet knowing he had a point.

"Rita how can you just run off on your own without saying a word to me or to everyone else….?

"Since when do I have to tell people where I'm going? I thought the note I left was enough to clear the picture where I was going."

"That's not the point! We we're worried about you. We agreed to search for the aer krene locations together there was no reason to go on your own."

"…." The mage lowered her gaze not wanting to gaze into his eyes.

"Listen Rita, I want all us to continue traveling with Yuri and everyone. You're part of this group too from now on wherever you go we'll follow. We need you on this journey…I need you."

"_He needs me" _she gasped her face turning red.

"You don't have to feel like you're on your own anymore. We're here you have friends that care about you. And best they accept you for who you are, neither of us thinks you're weird."

Yuri remained quiet letting the blond do all the talking because he was right. He did have come to accept the mage as a member of the group he remained in his spot as the rest of the group arrived. Estelle smiled at the cute sight of the blond holding the mage with his hands on her shoulders like he was trying to give her all the comfort in the world. Judith watched the scene with a smile but maybe because Naruto was doing the right thing since she was aware the mage left as a result from mix emotions. There was no need to feel jealous because she knew very well the whiskered blond will do the same thing for her. But it was hard for the mage since she still hasn't realize her feelings for her blond assistance yet so seeing her with another girl will hurt her since she still doesn't know the meaning behind it. Though the competition was still on and if she has to check on the score, it was still a tie on both sides.

"Now I'm only scolding you because you did wrong for running on your own okay" the Uzumaki smiled removing his hands.

"I know, and you better not do it again because I will hit you if you do" the mage smiled her cheeks were red.

"You're the boss!"

"Glad to see you love birds finally solved things" Yuri gave a grin.

"Shut up!" snapped the Mordio her entire face was now red.

"Rita I'm so glad to see you again" Estelle sounded worried.

"That's one mission down, now all we need to do is find Teagle" said Karol.

"Teagle….? What are you talking about?" asked the blond shinobi surprise to hear the fisher from Capua Nor.

"We met Kellas and Pauly on the way here. She said Teagle has gone missing because he was expecting to become a noble. We think Cumore is responsible for his disappearance" said the pink haired princess.

"That sounds like trouble" Yuri gave a sigh not wanting to run into any of it while they were in this city.

"Also Cumore is now the Magistrate of Nor Harbor" added the healer.

"Cumore is the new Magistrate? Great so much for hoping an honest and just person will take over" the whiskered blond felt annoyed.

"How about telling us what you're doing here?" the swordsman turned to the mage.

"These idiots arrest me because I don't have a travel permit."

"Travel permit? I didn't even know that exist" Naruto stood shocked.

"I do have one as long as you guys are with me we'll be fine" replied the young guild leader.

"Oh-okay…."

"Let's have this conversation outside before reinforcements arrive" said Judith.

Right, I'm not in the mood to get caught for a mess I did not started" replied the former knight.

* * *

(Scene change)

"Have you calmed down?" asked Estelle.

"Yeah" the Mordio took a glance at her whiskered assistant after what he told her.

"_I am now…."_

"I came here to check on the blastia, before investigating the aer krene."

"And you wound up biting off a little more than you can chew, just like always" said Yuri.

"But what was it you got involved in?" asked the pink haired princess.

"They sneaked the blastia into labor camp at night I mean that's already pretty shady."

"Don't tell me you were sneaking around investigating it when you got caught."

"Of course not, I was very stealthy about it."

"So stealthy that she got caught" Naruto chuckled.

WHACK!

"Glad to have you back Rita" the blond smiled with a comical bump on his head.

"Hphm, I didn't got caught those stupid Knights asked for my travel permit, I thought they were joking. I'd never heard of such thing."

"But you still got caught" said Karol.

"Well, I couldn't just sit around while they were trying to do something weird with the blastia. The people here have been threatened by the Knights and are being made to work."

"What? That can't be!" the Uzumaki gasped.

"I bet Teagle's in there too" said the youth.

"And I have the feeling that Cumore is behind all of this" followed the jinchurikki.

"I think so too" replied the swordsman.

"We cannot allow this to go on" said Estelle.

"And what about this blastia you saw?"

"It was a hoplon blastia it looks like they're gathering them up for a war."

"They wouldn't…You don't think they're planning on attacking Dahngrest again?!" said the guild leader.

"But why? After they're just set up the friendship agreement…."

"Maybe Cumore is against the treaty between the Union and the empire. Or maybe he wants to stir things up again between the two, so they can go at it like before" said the blond shinobi.

"You must be right. There's no way he intends to keep any promises he made to the guilds" said Yuri.

"Do you know him, Yuri?" asked the youth.

"You met him once at Caer Bocram."

"Ah, you mean the guy with the creepy voice."

"I don't mind discussing things here, but aren't we forgetting something?" asked Judith.

"That's right! We got to rescue Teagle and the others!"

"You can't just get rid of blastia. They need to be recovered and taken care of" said Rita.

"Then we'll have the mages in Aspio come pick them up."

"Wait. We're being careful right….?"

"But…." The pink haired healer hasn't forgotten about her mission to find Phaeroh.

"One thing at a time" said the former knight.

"Already a guild and we got plenty of jobs to do" smiled the Uzumaki.

"Okay, then let's get back to our original plan and head down."

"Okay."

* * *

(Skit title: It's Not so You)

Everyone was present except Rita and Repede.

Estelle: you know, in knight's armor, you really do look like a knight. You're quite handsome.

Naruto: *grinning* aren't you the lucky guy Yuri.

Yuri: wearing it I feel like my curse will get worse.

Judith: you're getting a complement you know it wouldn't hurt to smile.

Yuri: I'm not really crazy about this get up. I've got bad memories of Flynn laughing his head off about how silly I looked in this.

Karol: well, I think I get how Flynn tell…it's like…somebody dressed you up ah ha ha ha ha!

Estelle: no. Not at all, Yuri! It's good because it's so different from who you are.

Judith: leave it to Yuri to be different even in a normal suit of armor.

Yuri: this is why I hate this uniform!

Naruto: *grinning*

POOF!

He transformed into Flynn.

Flynn: Yuri ha ha ha you looked like a douchebag in that armor.

Yuri: cut it out it's not funny!

Flynn: does the little knight thinks he has what it takes to play in the big leagues.

Yuri: damn it Naruto it's not funny!

POOF!

Naruto: sorry couldn't resist.

Estelle: that's not nice Naruto. I disagree I think he looks good and handsome in it.

Naruto: looks like Estelle approves. Maybe you should always wear it for her sake.

Yuri:…

He leaves.

Naruto: huh? Was it something I said?

Judith: yes I think you said something that bothered him *grinning*.

Karol: what's wrong with Yuri?

Judith: you will understand when you're a little older.

Estelle: ….?

* * *

"Hide!" Rita gasped as she spotted suspicious people heading their way.

The group took action hiding behind the blastia in the center of the city. Hopefully it will be big enough to hide their appearance from the upcoming people. Yuri and Naruto were the first to emerge their heads taking a look at the people that they were hiding from. There were two men, one they awfully recognized as Cumore serving as Nor Harbor's new Magistrate taking over for Ragou permanently. The second man was hard to know since neither of them has ever seen him before. He looked in his middle thirties with dark hair with a long tip on the left corner of his hair, chestnut eyes and his clothes seems to resemble that of a noble. But his face was enough to give the idea to the party that he looked very suspicious, not the kind of person you would trust. It didn't surprise the two males watching that he will be hanging around with someone like Cumore.

"Ah, milord. Are you sure you shouldn't be going to the Sands of Kogorh, now, sir?" said the man with the funny accent.

"Humph, I don't have to pay attention to Alexei's orders. Using the money and weapons I have, everything will soon be within my reach."

"And I hope you'll remember to appreciate the work Leviathan's Claw has done for you."

"Yes, you will be taken care of, Yeager."

"You'll take those weapons I sold you, and attack the Union…BOOM!" said Yeager.

"Heh, I'm afraid I have my sights set on loftier things than the Union."

"Ignoring the Don is a big no, no. He is a wonderful guy, ja? Don't go forgetting that."

"My, my. If almost sounds as if you respect the man."

"Respect him I do, but Leviathan's Claw always gets the job done."

"Oh ho ho…Such dedication. That's just what I like about you. Don't worry though. You are looking at the future Commandant of the Imperial Knights. That fool Alexei, telling me to watch the Union while he signs friendship treaties with them."

"Yeah! You, tell 'im!" Yeager gazed at the corner of his eyes spotting unwanted guests behind the blastia.

"If it were me, I'd crush them to the blink of an eye with your lovely weapons! The Union can't possibly hope to stop me" Cumore gave a laugh as they went down using the lift.

"Heh, heh, heh…ja…ja…."

"Hey, that guy with the weird hair half looked over here and laughed" said Rita.

"Maybe he could care less if we were eavesdropping in their conversation" said Naruto.

"He definitely spotted us all right" said Yuri.

"So, he thinks we're funny, does he….?" The mage crossed her arms looking upset.

"Man, it's always the same thing with these idiots" said the former knight.

"Cumore is doing all of this just to become Commandant. He's planning to crush the Union with the help of that guy with the silly voice. It's all about his, own benefits" said the blond shinobi.

"So now we know there's a bunch of people being kept down there" said the swordsman.

"Maybe that's why he chose to become the new Magistrate. To lure people from Nor Harbor here and end up being his slaves, just like Teagle. He told them that big lie that they will become nobles once Heliord is finished being built to convince them to come" said the Uzumaki.

"That makes sense. Becoming Magistrate he will have control of the town and obviously the citizens" said Karol.

"All right let's free them from the idiots" said the swordsman.

"Don't forget kicking Cumore's and Yeager's butt while we're at it" added the jinchurikki.

"If we get the chance, then yeah…."

* * *

(Scene change)

The party took the lift going to the lower level of the town. They were now in the base camp where the people were hard at labor the sight angered most of the members. They weren't happy to see innocent people working for who knows how long just for the benefit of the knight Cumore. It was all part of his plan to destroy the Union and of course to take over as the new Commandant of the Knights. Yuri and Naruto didn't looked happy that he was using the good people like slaves to do his bidding when none of them had a right to do such for him. As a knight he should be protecting these people not treating them like cattle. They spotted the imperial knight and obviously he wasn't alone, being accompanied by Yeager. Everyone except for Judith took noticed that there were men with the leader of Levianthan's Claw, very familiar men. It was the men in black with the red eyes that has been following them since they started their journey.

"Hm…look who's here?" Judith took noticed of the two men.

"And a group of those red eyes" followed Estelle.

"Are they're members of Levianthan's Claw too?" asked the Uzumaki.

"That's what it looks like and also, Cumore seems to have become their new client" replied Yuri.

"Hey, do you think that guy that talks funny could be the red eyes' boss?" asked Karol.

"If they're members of Leviathan's Claw, then yeah I guess" said the blond shinobi.

"They looked like they were following what he said, so I'm with Naruto too" said the swordsman.

The whiskered blond glared spotting a familiar looking man collapsing and Cumore kicking him.

"Get back to work! No slacking off, you worms!"

"Urgh, ugh…."

"Look, that's it's Teagle" said the youth.

"If it's money you want, you'll have more than you can use. Now work! Work!"

Yuri was about to give the knight a piece of his mind but Naruto stopped him on his tracks.

"I know you're not happy with the sight, I'm no different. But let me handle this."

"I'm not fond to let you do this alone."

"You'll like what I have in mind and you will also have a laugh."

"Transform!"

POOF!

To the party's surprise the blond shinobi has transformed into Alexei and the former knight had to grin having a clue what his blond companion was planning in doing.

"You really are devilish."

"Why thank you I'll be back."

"Wait a minute what do you think you're doing?" Rita sounded worried.

"I'll be okay."

"You have a tendency to get into trouble" the mage crossed her arms.

"Don't worry I have everything under control. After all I am the Commandant" he spoke the last part as Alexei.

"What is Naruto planning?" asked Estelle.

"Let's just sit back and watch, I have a feeling we're going to enjoy this" Yuri was still grinning.

The transformed blond walked over to the knight who was still yelling at Teagle to get up while he gave a menacing glare showing the strong authority of the actual Commandant. It was time to put him in his place for using his title to use people for his own benefits he had no right to treat innocent people they way he does. What better way to show his wrongs than reminding him who he takes orders from and while he's at it, he will have a big laugh along with the others laughing. He grinned mentally sometimes he will scare himself from how devilish his ideas can get. Even if he was seventeen there was still some of the old prankster Naruto in him. By now Yeager noticed his presence and was shocked like he has been caught stealing from the cookie jar, the sad news Cumore was still unaware his superior was present before him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Cumore turned pale hearing the familiar voice, he turned and he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. His eyes widened staring at the Commandant of the Imperial Knights giving him such a serious glare he couldn't believe he was right here. The knight started shaking in fear it was all over, his plan was ruin for good. There was no way he was going to get away from this as his superior will remove his rank and lock him in prison for his treachery, or maybe worse execution with no trial. He tried to catch his breath and calm down maybe there was a way to get out of this mess safely, he can still use his words to convince him that he has nothing to do with this scheme. Yeager was still here as he mentally grinned blaming the Leviathan's Claw leader for this will be his last resort just in case dialogue with the Commandant fails. But the fear remains in his heart never believing he will be caught red handed by his superior in command.

"_Alexei…What is he doing here? Curses, I can't afford my plan to get discover." _

"Well Sir Cumore. Would you like to explain to me why are there civilians doing hard labor? For what purposes are they in such conditions?"

"Commandant Alexei I can explain this. I am in the middle of delivering the laws of the empire to this worm, Yeager. You see he's been gathering residents from mainly Nor Harbor convincing them that if they come to Heliord they will be given the rank of nobility such lies. In exchange he's making them work in order to build a military facility so he can have his invasion over to the Union. But fear not I will personally handle him and see he gets what he deserves."

"What?!" the leader of Leviathan's Claw was shocked glaring at the long haired knight.

"What kind of fool do you take me for!?" the Commandant shouted glaring at him.

"Do you seriously believe I would buy your lies? I've known all along what you've been plotting behind my back. You're the one behind this little scheme to invade Dahngrest and that's not all, you're planning to get rid of me so you can take my place as the new Commandant."

"I…Th-that's not true Alexei, I am…I'm loyal to you and the empire till the very end" Cumore felt worse his trembling was non-stop.

"To think I will have such a rat and a coward among my ranks, you have no dignity. You will show obedience to your Commandant, you will know your place? You are a dog of the empire and you will behave like one, Sir Cumore on your hands and on your knees now!"

"W-what….?"

"You heard me! You are my dog and you will act like one, now do it!"

"I…."

"If you don't do as I say, I will make sure you get bury in deepest and darkest of pits."

Cumore didn't have a choice in front of Alexei, Yeager and his men he got onto the dog position. Never in his entire life has he never been so humiliated a high rank noble like himself was doing something so. He didn't want to put it another thought and he was now acting like he was the dog of the Commandant. While not too far away Yuri and the group was watching everyone that has been going since the disguised Naruto went there, and they were trying so hard not to burst out from laughing too hard. Yuri and Karol were chuckling while Estelle had to cover her mouth from giving a couple of laughs, even if it was quite humiliating it was funny. Rita pretended like she wasn't seeing a thing but eventually she chuckle and she was enjoying watching a bastard like Cumore getting his dose of punishment by her whiskered assistant.

"That's a good boy. Now I want you to bark like the dog that you are."

"What? I won't do such thing!"

"Do it! Or I will throw you in prison and you will rot there for the rest of your life."

"…."

"Don't keep me waiting Sir Cumore."

"Woof woof."

"Louder!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Good boy, now say I'm a douchebag."

"That's going too far! I will not-"

"Do it you miserable worm!"

"I'm…I'm a douchebag…."

"Louder so everyone can hear you!"

"I'm a douchebag!"

"Good boy, now say I'm Alexei's bitch."

"That is it! I will not say such thing I don't care if you're the Commandant. You have humiliated me long enough!"

"Is this the proper behavior to show for the Commandant of the Imperial Knights?" asked Yeager.

"I'm just putting him in his place, I didn't ask for your opinion."

"….." the Leviathan's Claw leader stood in thought gazing at the man.

"If I may ask Alexei, do you know how old you were when you graduated from the Knight Academy?"

"That is irrelevant."

"It's an easy question to answer…ja. Or maybe you don't know the answer."

"_I don't like where this is going" _Naruto started to feel nervous.

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember ja, and you don't seem to know me either" he grinned taking his weapon a scythe.

He swiped his weapon at the Commandant as he barely evaded the quick attack.

POOF!

The blond shinobi has changed back while Cumore was shocked to realize Alexei was never there to begin with. He got angry finding out the truth that he has been tricked all along he glared daggers at the whiskered blond. Worst of all he recognized the blond from when he arrested him with Yuri back at the capital.

"As I thought nothing but an impostor, ja."

"You! You're Naruto Uzumaki, the wanted criminal with the hundred thousand gald bounty. How dare you humiliate me like that! You will pay dearly you worm!"

"But you have to admit it was funny" the Uzumaki grinned silly.

"I don't care about the bounty, kill him!" he ordered his men.

"Not if we have anything to say about it" Yuri arrived with the rest of the party.

"Yuri Lowell! What are you doing here!?"

He gasped seeing the familiar pink haired teen walking next to the swordsman.

"P-Princess!?"

"You have no right to call yourself a knight! Brute force is not the way to honor the prestige of the empire. Put down your weapons at once! You will also release the people you have tricked into coming down here!"

"This all might be easier if such naïve little princess were to simply disappear. All of your utopian ramblings make me sick!"

"That's not the kind of thing someone with delusions to of becoming Commandant of the Knights would say" said Yuri.

"It's you" Teagle recognized the people that rescued his son and gave him the horn of the monster Rhybgardo.

"You'll be all right now" said the pink haired princess.

"Yeager! Get rid of them!"

"Ja, milord" he spin his scythe once ready for the fight.

"Aren't you going to fight us douchebag?" asked the blond shinobi with a grin.

"You will pay for that insolence."

"Don't glare at me you were the one who called yourself that."

The party was suddenly surrounded by many red eyes goons' members of Leviathan's Claw. They knew they were getting into another fight similar to the one against Barbos. They already knew what to do fight through the minions and get to the big one, this time it was Yeager. It was still unknown what kind of threat the man possessed since they've never met him and didn't have a clue how strong he is. However the man holding the menacing weapon was laying eyes on the whiskered blond in which Naruto noticed, something was odd about it. It could mean he was planning to attack him first. Either way he'll be ready for him just like everyone else.

"Nothing personal, you see. Just business!"

The fight started to party stood together waiting for the charging goons to get close to them for the right moment to attack. Naruto blew a group away with beast and Yuri charged in with dragon swarm and fang strike. Karol and Repede followed attacking another group trying to combine their attacks, Judith lead an attack on another group using crescent moon and lunar fang. Estelle focused on close combat keeping in mind to use long range spells when it was safe to do so, she backed up Rita as she cast spread zero and stalagmite. Yeager watched the entire fight from afar admitting the group wasn't too bad, it was obvious why they were being a thorn in Cumore's side. But he wasn't going to stand in the sidelines and watched his men fighting, or better yet getting beaten. He changed his scythe turning it into a crossbow and fired a couple of arrows on Yuri and Naruto, because they're the stronger members of the group.

"_Damn bastard is taking advantage that we're only focusing on these guys" _glared the former knight.

"Naruto! We're taking on Yeager!"

"Right!"

"Go for it we gotta cover here!" said Karol.

"Woof! Woof!"

The two males left the others as they resumed their battle against the red eyes. They stood face to face with Yeager who kept a confident grin his weapon was still in crossbow mode. He fired a couple of arrows, they were blocked by the swordsman using shinning fang spinning his blade rapidly. The Leviathan's Claw leader quickly changed his weapon to rifle mode firing a strong blast at Naruto. The Uzumaki got hit his body vanished replaced with a wooden log. The real blond appeared next to the former knight, he grabbed his hand sending the jichurikki straight at the man. Yeager changed his weapon back to scythe mode blocking the quick attack from the Uzumaki using his kunai. Yuri followed charging using a fatal strike, but once more he blocked the attack with his weapon. Both attacked at the same and he blocked their attacks, he unleashed a mighty counter attack which the two heroes were able to evade or block.

"He's not that bad" said the whiskered blond with a grin.

"He can keep up. Sorry I know it doesn't look fair two against one. But then again, making innocent people do hard labor while giving them a false promise isn't either" said the former knight glaring at the Cumore's intentions.

"On the contrary, I always enjoy a challenge, ja. Even better if the opponent is truly worth my attention, you two has fit that match. Especially you Naruto Uzumaki, it is no wonder why you have such a high bounty on your head."

"Don't remind me about that, just when I have actually forgotten about it" the blond shinobi gave a sigh.

"Now let's see if you're as strong as he told me."

"_He….?"_

Yeager took the chance that the blond was in thought letting his guard down. He grinned changing his weapon to rifle mode firing a single shot at him.

"Watch out!"

The blond shinobi didn't let his guard down completely, he used bastion to block the blast. He stood in thought about his last word before resuming their fight, something felt off to the Uzumaki.

"Focus on the fight Naruto."

"I know. I'm a little curious what you said. "He" told you."

"You'll never get the chance to find out!"

Yeager fired more shots making them impossible for the two heroes to dodge or block. Yuri has quickly activated over limit, he fired azure edge many times so the attack collides with the shots. Naruto charged making the man gasped at his speed he used palm strike with triple kick making a critical hit on the leader of the guild. The former knight followed with fang strike and destruction field while the man recovered changing his weapon back to scythe mode. He swung the weapon only to figure out it was been held back by the whiskered jinchurikki. He never noticed the shadow clone the blond used that it was obviously the one holding his weapon. The real blond hit him with sonic fist and Yuri used shinning fang, the Uzumaki followed with sending him to the air. He followed with swallow dance and eagle dive while the former knight prepared his burst arte while the jinchurikki formed the spiraling sphere of chakra in his hand.

"Divine…."

"Divine Rasengan!"

The combination of their attacks send Yeager flying hitting the ground looking all beat up. Cumore watched the entire fight with a displeased glare they were still alive, he couldn't let them live now that they knew of his plan. As the leader of Leviathan's Claw was getting up he knew when he has been beaten, his opponents weren't no laughing matter. They have showed him their skills and the lengths of their strength.

"Stand down Yuri I need to ask him something."

"Killing him didn't cross my mind."

"But it did when you killed a certain someone."

"Let's not get to that again."

"Yuri Naruto!" Estelle and the others ran to them after they defeated the red eyes.

"You guys okay?" asked the blond.

"We're fine, nothing we can handle" said Karol.

"They were barely a challenge" said Rita.

"And yet they inflicted poison on you" added Judith with a grin.

"Hey!" snapped the mage.

"It's okay now Rita I healed you with recover" said the pink haired princess.

"I must admit, you're very strong. Especially you Naruto Uzumaki ja…He also told me you were going to beat me."

"What….?" The blond stood in thought.

"Sir Cumore! It's the Flynn Brigade!" one of his knights ran to him.

"Flynn….!?" Estelle was happy he was here.

"Well, send him away!"

"We tried, but he insisted on coming down to perform an inspection."

"That lower quarter lout. He simply has no tact!"

"Gauche, Droite!" Yeager called for his assistants.

"Yes, Yeager!"

Two girls in their middle teens appeared with the same height wearing the same dress similar design and color and boots. One of them had green hair tied in two short pony tails on each side with blue eyes. The other had red hair with a pony tail on the back tied by a blue ribbon and yellow eyes. The girls didn't look intimidating but one couldn't tell if they worked for Yeager it could mean they weren't opponents one shouldn't fight.

"It's our time to shine" said Droite.

"I think we better be making with the escape, ja."

"Wait!" called the whiskered blond.

"Tell me who told you about me? And who told you I was going to beat you?"

At the questions the leader of the guild gave a grin and the two girls did the same, it only made the blond shinobi wanting to know more.

"Another time, ja…."

"But he looks so curious, maybe we should tell him."

"No we're not Droite" said Gauche.

"All you need to know he's been looking for you. He wants to settle the score with you for so long, ja."

"Tell me who!?"

"You'll find out in due time, ja."

"Damn it!" he growled as the girl with the green hair threw a smoke bomb covering the visibility.

"Aah what is this?" asked Karol.

"Please this way" said Droite leading everyone out of the base camp.

"Move! Move! Time to get a move on!"

"We'll get you next time!" said Cumore.

"What an original line" said Judith been sarcastic?

"If we don't follow them, they'll…." said Estelle.

"Wait! Our job is to rescue Teagle!" said the youth.

"But…."

"I don't know who's job is that, but are we following them or not?" said Rita.

"Everyone freeze! That's enough!" Flynn arrived with his knights.

"Hey, just in time" Yuri snapped his fingers for his great timing.

"Yuri…And Naruto, you're all here" said the blond knight.

"Can you get up?" the swordsman gazed over at Teagle.

"Y-yes…."

"Sorry, but it looks like something's come up. You'll have to head back yourself. Say hit to the wife and kid for us."

"I will, and thank you."

"So we are going after them" said Judith.

"Yeah, I'm sure Flynn has things under control here. Sound good, Karol?"

"Yeah. Plus, I think Estelle's going to take off after them any minute."

"Sorry…."

"Jeez! We're going after them, right? So let's get going!" said the mage.

"All right…."

"Come on already!" shouted Naruto wanting to go after them looking eager.

"Yuri wait!"

"Gotta run, Flynn! I'll leave the rest to you!" the former knight took off following the others.

"Lady Estellise! This journey is far too dangerous for…." His cries were in vain she already gone with everyone else.

* * *

(Skit title: Who?)

Naruto was alone.

Naruto: just who was he talking about? The way that Yeager guy talked about this person, it's like he knew me. And wanting to settle the score with me…Only a person I fought in the past would say that. But who….?

Kurama: why are you asking those questions now? It's a waste of time if you don't know the answers.

Naruto: you're right, but I can't help it. There aren't that many people who would want to fight me. Hey Kurama, do you think he was talking about….

Kurama: Madara?

Naruto: I don't know if he wants to settle a score with me, I was talking about Obito or maybe….

Kurama: that Uchiha kid.

Naruto: *sighs* Sasuke, yeah him too. After what he told me the last time we met no doubt he's looking forward to fight me again. When we clashed at that time, he was weakened from using the magenkyou sharingan too much and…I was holding back on him.

Kurama: again….

Naruto: like you said no point in thinking about questions I can't find the answers now. But I will eventually. I'm still curious though, who is this person?

* * *

(Time skip)

It's been hours since they left Heliord in high pursuit of Cumore and Yeager and so far, they weren't having any luck. The field was too immense to search and the chances were high that they lost them, especially when they got the lead when they escape. It wasn't just them but they also escaped Flynn who arrived a minute too late. Naruto was the one looking much focused in the search since he wanted some answers from the leader of Leviathan's Claw after what he told him. By now they have stopped their running and just focus on walking through the fields most of them have already given up in succeeding finding any of the two. They walked reaching a small forest area within the green fields and nothing of the Imperial Knight and the guild leader the results weren't good. They stopped as Estelle gazed around the region and still nothing, it looks like their search was pretty much pointless now.

"There's no sign of them."

"Looks like they ended up getting away" said Rita.

"Damn, they must've already planned their escape route just in case something like this happens" said Naruto.

"Where are we, anyway?" asked Karol.

"A forest in Central Tolbyccia, if I'm right Torim Harbor is east of here" answered Judith.

"We should probably just get to the harbor rather than going back to Heliord" said Yuri.

"I guess we won't be finding Cumore or Yeager anytime soon" said the blond shinobi.

"What? We're going to let Cumore go?" said the pink haired princess.

"I thought the purpose of your journey was to find Phaeroh" said the krityan.

"Well, I…."

"I wasn't aware Brave Vesperia was formed to follow your random whims."

"That's a little harsh Judith, but you're right. Right now Estelle I think finding that bird monster comes first than searching for Cumore" said the jinchurikki.

"You're right Naruto but it was never my intention to drag any of you into this."

"You're not dragging us in this we volunteered to help you as a guild."

"They're only telling you to relax. Besides Flynn's on the scene, right? You can be sure he'll take care of things" said the former knight.

"That's true. I almost forgot about Flynn, I'm sure he'll go after Cumore for us" said the blond.

"Hey wait. "Paheroh" "Brave Vesperia? Can someone explain?" said the Mordio confused.

"Just about to ask the same question myself."

The party turned to see Raven giving his usual smile.

"Huh? Wh-what the!?" the mage got startle by his sudden appearance.

"What's wrong, miss genius mage? Forgot me already? It's me, Raven the Great."

"Who the hell do you think…."

"I told ya, Raven the Great. Man. Yer a scary little kid, ya know that? Naruto buddy what do ya see in her anyway? Just choose Judith she's wholla better than miss genius mage."

"I…." the Uzumaki blushed from the comment.

"That's it! Old man you're dead!" screamed the mage with a lot of fury enough to shake the ground.

"Rita calm down!" the blond was holding the Mordio from committing murder on the Altosk member.

Judith only smiled at his comment though last she checked the competition to conquer the whiskered blond was still ongoing.

"So? What are you up to?" asked Yuri.

"With all the stuff you've been doin', poor Raven got sent all the way out here to keep an eye on ya."

"Why would they do that?" asked Karol.

"First things first, let's go find an inn at Torim Harbor. I'll tell ya everything there. Old Raven's pretty hungry, ya see."

"I supposed there's no point in hanging around here. Torim Harbor is a good first step" said the swordsman.

"Torim Harbor, then. Would that be all right?" asked Judith.

"Yes, of course I'm sorry I didn't mean to be selfish" replied Estelle.

"Okay let's go."

Naruto gasped taking a kunai hearing loud rustle from the grass coming not too far from their location. The rest of the group got aware too and they have taken their weapons. The chances were great that maybe Cumore has run in to them on his way from escaping Heliord. This was perfect just when they have changed plans in going to Torim this chance comes knocking at their doorstep. This time they got prepared for the knight if he was been accompanied by his brigade and Yeager then they will go all out. Especially since they have increased their numbers with Raven joining them again, there were also other choices that it might not be Cumore. Monsters and maybe members of the Flynn brigade or even the blond knight himself, who might have followed them from Heliord. The rustling got louder and suddenly it came so fast they didn't see it coming landing before them. They all gasped at the giant size of the monster that has appeared colored dark brown with long sharp claw and its feet too. It's expression was deadly looking very angry.

"What the heck is that thing!?" shouted the whiskered blond.

"Aaahhh! It's a Galf beast!" shouted Karol in horror.

"Galf beast?" said Yuri.

"A very strong bear type monster. It's really dangerous and more vicious than the eggbear, watch out for its claws they can inflict paralysis!"

The Uzumaki took the magic lens scanning the big monster taking a look at the information.

"Yep Galf beast resistant to earth and fire, weak against wind and water-"

"Naruto look out!" shouted Rita.

The Galf beast has charged in so quick at the blond grabbing with its claws but the jinchurikki vanished, replaced by a wooden log. He appeared next to the group not looking happy that he was almost caught off guard by its impressive speed.

"For a big guy, it sure is fast" said Raven.

"Wait a minute" the mage noticed a small device on the monster implanted where his heart is.

"That's…A blastia!"

"What? You sure?" asked the swordsman.

"Yes no doubt about it. That blastia looks like it might be enhancing the monster's physical capabilities and maybe I don't know…."

"_Is it acting as a heart too? That's just impossible…." _

"_The core and the blastia…It's definitely a Hermes blastia" _Judith focused on the monster's heart location.

"A monster been powered by a blastia, that's something we'd never heard of" said the youth.

"Look out it's coming this way!" said Yuri.

To their surprise the Galf beast only charged at Naruto using it's great strength to over powered him. It was holding the blonds hands like it wanted to crush them. The whiskered blond glared at the creature this thing wasn't let it down and it bothered him that he was the only one he wanted to fight, and right now he has had about enough. Yuri and the others attacked the monsters using long range artes but they weren't being that effective. Rita was afraid if she uses a spell she might hurt her whiskered assistant, it was the same with Raven and Estelle but they concentrated their other types of attacks only on the creature.

"Okay pal if you want my attention you got it!" he activated sage mode.

"If it's a sumo fight you want, then you're on!"

With his super sage strength the Uzumaki sent the Galf beast flying crashing on a tree. The rest of the party remained their ground waiting if it was going to get up and attack their blond companion again. They were right the monster jumped straight at the jinchurikki like it wanted to shred him to pieces the Uzumaki countered with combo moves of his own and his artes, he used palm strike, spin kick and beast to send it flying again. The other interfered attacking with their artes but the monster paid no attention to them. It blocked their artes or it got hit by them, yet he was completely ignoring any members of the group except for the blond jinchurikki. It was a mystery like the only person the creature was interested in was the Uzumaki.

"_Why is it only attacking Naruto?" _thought the mage.

"Damn, talk about been persistent" grumbled the blond shinobi still blocking and attacking the monster.

"_I'm in sage mode my attacks are strong enough to kill this thing at first contact, so why is it enduring them?" _

"There's something wrong with this monster!"

"Aside from only attacking you?" said Yuri?

"Aside from that, it looks like this thing is somehow getting stronger."

"I'm right then. The blastia on its chest is enhancing it's physical capabilities. It's increasing its strength. And probably it's still increasing as I speak."

"In other words it's going to continue getting stronger and stronger" said Karol.

"That is not good" followed Judith.

"If that's true then we can't let it get stronger than it already is. We have to beat it here and now" said the former knight.

"Let's use magic, it supposed to be weak against water and wind" said Estelle.

"Splash!" Rita decided to use a water spell.

"Wind blade!" followed Raven.

The spells hit their mark and the Galf beast was staggered only for a moment. Sage mode Naruto used sonic fist and triple kick and he was shocked that those attacks haven't affected the creature, not a single one has made the monster budge. It was really impossible that his artes when he was in sage mode they were a ten times stronger than usual and yet it looked like it even made the monster blink. The Mordio was really correct on the blastia making it stronger and continuously to increased it's strength even with Yuri and everyone attacking it they weren't doing that much damage. The long haired swordsman went to activate over limit to have an advantage and he managed to stagger it long enough for the jinchurikki to get away from it. Not that he was running away but he stood in thought gazing over at the creature. One thing came to mind as the swordsman and everyone else were giving their best shot.

"_It has gotten stronger than sage mode itself…."_

"**That is not good."**

The whiskered blond has formed a rasenshuriken on his right hand. He knew he can trust his strongest rasengan to be able to finish the Galf beast for good. He saw an opening once everyone else step back watching the strong attack in his hand. He was about to throw it until the monster has it used its speed to get before him making him gasp. It grabbed his arm where he was holding the rasenshuriken and crushed it making him cried in agony, the strength the beast had was truly impressive. With so much pain the rasenshuriken vanished and he returned to normal the others resumed their assault but the monster evade their attacks, once more it was focusing on the Uzumaki. They knew this wasn't getting anywhere, at this rate they were aware it was getting really bad. This monster had the strength to probably kill them all. Yuri glared at the Galf beast having his friend on it's mercy there was something they can still do to turn the tide of the battle to their favor.

"_Damn it, this damn monster is so strong. Kurama…."_

"**I'm giving you my chakra try to break free."**

"_It's hold is too much…."_

"If the blastia is making the monster stronger, then maybe destroying it will return its strength to normal" said the swordsman.

"Destroy it?! Forget it!" said the angry Rita.

"If we don't do that then we're all in serious trouble."

"We're not destroying the blastia!"

"This is not the time to be thinking about your pride as a researcher" Judith took her war lance.

"Destroying it is our best chance at stopping the monster."

"No, there must be a way…."

They heard a loud scream as Naruto has been hurt by the Galf beast claw on his chest leaving a large mark. His eyes widened realizing something was really wrong.

"_My body…I can't move."_

"He got hit by one of its claws that mean he's under paralysis!" said Karol.

"Okay I got this!" Estelle started casting recover.

The monster didn't let her cast the recovery spell they were surprised as the creature cast a spell. It unleashed stalagmite on the pink haired healer while Yuri ran as fast as he could and saved her. He took the blow of the earth spell as he pushed her away. The former knight was hurt and while she attended to his injury they never saw it coming. The monster took the whiskered blond and ran away leaving the area.

"No Naruto!" Rita ran after them but she wasn't fast enough to catch it.

Everyone from the party minus Yuri because of his injury watched helplessly as the Galf beast took off with their blond companion.

* * *

**To be continued**

**That's a wrap for now. I really hope you folks enjoyed this chapter I had a blast. I was laughing at female Naruto seducing the guard and using a jutsu to get herself naked, especially the nose bleed effect on the knight and on Karol too (I do feel sorry for him lol). However I don't feel sorry for Cumore I enjoyed as Naruto made him bark like a dog and say he's a douchebag, it was nice the part that he was Alexei's bitch too. Now who's the person Yeager was talking about that is looking for Naruto? Hm...I'll let you folks take a guess. And finally this is bad Naruto has been kidnaped the Galf beast is very strong, but don't worry there will be a rematch. Stats of the story so far are 34,455 hits, 286 reviews, 212 favorites, 169 follows and 3 C2 communities. Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews please keep them coming. I will see you all next time farewell!**

Next time: In search for Naruto


	18. In search of Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Vesperia they are the rightful property of Kishimoto-san, Namco Bandai, Namco Tales studio and Tales producer Hideo Baba-san, I can't stop writing the annoying disclaimer I got used to it.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks **_

**Bold Kurama speaking**

***Ba'ul Entelexeia speaking***

(Kurama speaking through Naruto)

* * *

Chapter 18 In search of Naruto

(Location: unknown region)

Naruto felt cold not to a point that it was very chili but it was still cold. The blond shinobi has opened his eyes feeling like he has been unconscious for a while the recent events before he lost conscious were still fresh in his mind. The Galf beast giving him paralysis because of its claws and getting captured by the creature leaving his friends, eventually he went unconscious shortly after. Now he had no idea where he was, but first he realized he was a bit tied up. He sweat dropped, he was completely tied up by hard steel cuffs lying on a bed with the same material. That would explain the coldness where it was coming from, he had no idea what was going on. Just when he was expecting to become lunch to the monster that took him away, he was still pretty much alive and breathing. The whiskered jinchurikki was now a prisoner making him wonder that the monster didn't had any intentions of killing him or eating him.

"_Great, getting captured again though the first time Judith didn't really kidnap me, but it still annoying to be separated from everyone…."_

A hissing sound caught the attention of the blond which it belonged to the door of the dark room. He knew it somebody has entered while hearing the small footsteps approaching him. Why did he had the sudden feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to see from whoever kidnapped him? It was a bad feeling about it when he knew the Knights had nothing to do with this. Whoever captured him was probably only interested in him remembering the Galf beast was only attacking him and ignoring anyone from the party. He was the monster's target and his intuition told him this man was bad news along that he was probably the one who sent the creature after him. His face has finally emerged the poor light of the room and he took a good look at him. He was definitely an older man with bear and glasses his presence gave the Uzumaki the sudden urge that he was a creepy doctor, at least not in the same level as Orochimaru or Kabuto.

"You're finally awake" a smile spread over the older man's lips.

"If I ask you who you are, you won't tell me right….?"

"I certainly don't see a problem with introductions my boy. My name is Professor Maxwell I'm the one who sent you here you've been unconscious for quite some time."

"Thanks for the warm welcome" he frowned at the handcuffs that were keeping him prisoner, his body was weak and preventing him from using his strength to break out.

"I apologize but I'm just taking some safe precautions. You'll be fine, do not worry the paralysis of the Galf beast should be wearing off shortly. Such creature possessed the highest level of the status alignment."

"I'm going to take the guess you're the one that sent it after me."

"Correct my boy, the Galf beast is my loyal pet. He became quite special once I installed the Hermes blastia on him. I apologize for the rude treatment in sending it to retrieve you. You see you're quite special. I couldn't help but wanting to have you within my grasp."

"_Okay this is starting to get creepy…." _

"This is the part when I ask you" what are you planning to do with me?""

"Yes, well I supposed that question is unavoidable. After all, I sent a very dangerous monster to bring you back to me. Why go through all that trouble, isn't that right?"

"_Is he planning to use me for a guinea pig? His face says so, please let me be wrong." _

"I'm sure you must have a good reason for doing this, right?"

"That I am Naruto Uzumaki. Yes I already know who you are. But perhaps it's time I finally get to my point. I can tell you're dying of curiosity to know why I have brought you here."

"Where are we?"

"Now now, one question at a time I believe it's rather rude to skip questions when they haven't been given a straight answer. The reason why I have brought you here is rather simple, or then again maybe it's not as simple as one can imply it."

"_This guy is creepy in his own way." _

"You have perked my curiosity and my interest Naruto Uzumaki. You have a great gift and truly special power, something that I have strived to get the answers."

"_My bad feeling is getting worse."_

"**And I have feeling it will be me the center of discussion." **

"_I think you're right." _

"I must know more about you ever since I saw your performance I made a promise to myself of wanting to know more. My thirst for knowledge was never ending when you were brought into my life."

"Okay doc get to the point, what do you want with me?" the blond sweat dropped at his behavior.

"Perhaps it will be better if I show you what I mean my boy."

The whiskered blond watched the older man pressing a button to a screen like machine he knew it was a blastia model. The screen was activated and show an image that made him gasped from the surprise. It was showing a battle, to be exact the one from when he was fighting the red aer monster back at the fortress near Shisontania. One thing that worried him the professor has already seen him in his Bijuu mode transformation it didn't bothered him when Judith witnessed it, but this man was a different story. The way he was staring at the image was a little disturbing, his eyes showed a lot of interest. He wondered how he was able to record that fight. For a complete stranger to find out he wasn't quite normal with the kind of transformation he was seeing it meant nothing good, he still had a bad feeling about him.

"I always have a blastia planted to record the process of a Hermes blastia. But I never imagined I will get to see someone using abilities that surpass one who will be using a bohdi blastia. This is no over limit if I'm correct…."

"You're wrong doc I have a bohdi blastia equipped that was nothing but some arte I performed."

"Oh dear if there's one thing I can't tolerate are liars. Especially those who are terrible at it, do you have any idea how many times I have seen your fight against the aer monster?"

"A couple of times…."

"Hundreds of times, ever since I watched this image for the first time I have come up with different theories to explain how you can do such transformation. I pondered day and night of the possibilities until I can come up with the correct solution. Of course I was only able to come with a possible hypothesis that is until I can get my hands on you."

"Like right now?" the blond shinobi was getting more nervous by the minute.

"Indeed my boy. The fact you possessed abilities that can't be done by simply equipping a blastia, means you're not from around here. More importantly I believe your origin is in another world, well how am I doing so far?"

"I can't lie because you will know. So yeah, you're doing a pretty good job so far."

"Why thank you my boy years of experience I assure you. My point Naruto Uzumaki in your transformation you were covered in so much powerful aer. Such high volume of concentrated aer that will be enough to kill a human being, this is exactly why I believe you are a very gifted person. And here's the part where I reveal my hypothesis to you my boy. I believe the source of that strong aer comes from a powerful entity…."

"Powerful entity….?" the Uzumaki was shocked that he was able to figure it out so quickly.

"Yes, an entity…like perhaps an Entelexeia."

"_No way how did he do it?!" _

"You're saying I'm an Entelexeia. Looks like doing all that pondering has really friend your brain doc…."

"Incorrect, you're not one. I have spent years researching the Entelexeia and they don't have the power to take human forms. To clear my hypothesis is that Entelexeia is living inside of you, perhaps sealed in you."

"_Even if this guy is freaking me out he's very good. I can't believe he was able to figure out so much just by meeting me." _

"This Entelexeia inside you is the reason why you can go to such transformation and increased your strength above any normal person's levels. You can somehow channel the beings aer to your body and use its power to your own."

"**Now I have to agree with you, he's very clever." **

"However…." The professor walked closer to the blond.

"The one thing I still haven't figured out is how that is possible? How is that Entelexeia inside you? How was it sealed in you in the first place? Now you see my great dilemma? There are so many questions I'm pondering and the only way to gain the answers is if I have you. Thanks to my pet, here you are before me. Now I can finally start doing what I have been yearning for so long since I first saw you through the recording."

"_Don't tell me this guy is some weird homo like Orochimaru? And he plans to do…ah I can't think about that it's too disturbing!" _

"What are you planning to do with me?" the whiskered blond finally asked looking nervous from his previous thinking.

"My boy, I would do like any other researcher do when they have a subject to test. I'm going to study you I'm going to perform all kinds of tests in order to figure out the methods your people use to seal that being in you. You see it is vital that I know the process so I can carry out my research that will become the ultimate breakthrough in my entire career. I have plans that will save the empire and its people and you Naruto Uzumaki…are the key that will help me fulfill my goal."

"And what if I refuse?"

Professor Maxwell only chuckle as he went to clean his glasses.

"You don't have a choice. There is a reason why I have you under such conditions and I do apologize for it. But it isn't a matter of accepting or refusing, whether you like it or not you are my test subject as part of my ultimate research. I won't be letting you go for some time, so I suggest you get used to living here my boy."

"You can't do this! I'll break free! I won't be your little guinea pig!"

"**Damn right we're getting out of here."**

"Oh dear already getting inpatient and we haven't even begun. That is why I always reserve these kinds of measures" the older man has taken an injection from his coat pocket.

"Get that needle away from me Dr. Nightmare!" he glared as the red chakra was forming around him.

"Even if you used the power of your Entelexeia friend, you have forgotten you're still under my pet's paralysis. You won't be breaking free any time soon" a small grin was formed on his lips as he injected the needle in his left arm.

"Damn you I won't help you in your research. I won't let you use me or Kurama for your experiments, whatever you're up to its nothing good" his eyes were getting heavy.

"Kurama that is the being's name. We're starting to make some progress!"

"No I can't keep awake damn you…." He drifted off into conscious.

_Yuri, Judith, Rita…."_

"Sweet dreams my boy" the professor smiled looking forward to all the tests he will run to his new test subjects.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: The Port Town Capua Torim Tolbyccia continent Terca Lumireis)

The members of Brave Vesperia reached the port as their destination to take a ship and reach the Desier continent to search for the flying creature Phaeroh. But things have changed as the party walked the streets not looking happy, not after what happened before getting to town. No one had said a word ever since Naruto's kidnaping by the Galf beast, their silence pretty much described they were upset or maybe depressed. When Yuri woke up after being healed by Estelle he showed he was upset not wanting to look at anyone, he wasn't happy that his friend was taken away. The pink haired princess only looked worried for the whiskered blond, the same with Karol, Raven was in thought probably thinking about the monster that took the blond even Repede was worried whining constantly. As for Rita and Judith the two girls were worried sick and they didn't seem to be in the mood to talk. Who would talk when someone very important and precious to them was captured by an unknown enemy?

They were in front of the inn after a long and quiet journey. After this no doubt they were going to put on hold their plans to head for the sands of Kogorth. It was understandable when the group have gotten used to travel with everyone with the Uzumaki gone missing they couldn't continue their journey. To think it would have come to this they couldn't believe even with their numbers they seemed to be outmatch by the power the monster possessed and in the end, they failed to prevent their companion from getting taken away. They should have been strong enough to defeat it but it was too late to be thinking about that, the damage has been done. Some believed they failed when it comes to looking after their allies, mainly Yuri feeling like when he had to kill Labmbert or when Captain Nerin lost his life when there was nothing he could do. He killed the father of his dog and partner and felt useless because he couldn't save his superior from dying. Now it was felt like his past was haunting him again.

"Where should we start looking?" Karol finally broke the long silence.

"Beats me" replied the unhappy swordsman.

"I mean, we are going to look for him right?"

"Of course we are Naruto's our friend. We're not going to abandon him when he needs us the most" followed Estelle.

"Well that's easier said than done princess. It's not like that monster gave us any directions to where it was goin' to be" said Raven.

"Would you just shut the hell up old man!? We're not in the mood to be listening to your wisecracks!" snapped Rita shaking her fist her thoughts were only on her whiskered assistant.

"Come on calm down Miss Mage, I want to find the kid as much as any of ya."

"You certainty look to be in the fresh mood as always, like it's not bothering you in fact why the hell are you even traveling with us-"

"Rita that's enough, we're not happy that Naruto was captured. Trust me I've been in better moods than this" Judith was taking the blonds abduction probably worse than everyone.

"Hmph…."

"I know we all missed him, and it's hard to say this. But we should try and stay positive. Let's go look for him, I refuse to go to Desier without Naruto" said the pink haired princess.

"Estelle's right for all we know it couldn't have gone too far. From what I read about the Galf beast they liked to live in dark places, like a cave. Maybe if we search around the area where we fought it we can probably find one" said the guild leader.

"Except Captain that was no ordinary Galf beast" Yuri replied.

"That's right, it had a blastia equipped. The regular monsters roaming in the fields would never have one equip" said the Mordio.

"Unless someone attached one to it, that monster has a master" added the former knight.

"You mean someone sent it after us?" asked the youth.

"Not us, Naruto. Whoever sent that monster was only after him. Remember it was only focusing its attacks on him" said the krityan.

"It was ignoring us like we weren't worth the effort. I really don't know who would've done this" said the mage.

"_Attaching blastia on monsters I have no idea who could be doing something like this. There's also something that's been bothering me about the blastia on that monster, like it was acting as it was its heart. Using blastia to replace human organs I never heard of such thing…."_

"Well that's how it is. We have no idea where that monster went or where it took Naruto. We have no leads and that leave us in a big disadvantage" said the swordsman.

"We should search the place where we fought it, we might find some clues" said the youth.

"That's not a bad idea we have nothing to lose. Searching the cities is out of the question because of the barriers. Karol's suggestion is our only lead."

"We should try and contact Flynn maybe he can help us in the search. I just know he will fully agree to help us if we tell him about Naruto's kidnaping" said Estelle.

"I don't mind if we have the extra help since we don't have a clue where he could be. But knowing Flynn he's probably still busy with holding things over at Heliord" said the former knight.

"So we're on our own then?" asked Raven.

"That's how it is…."

"What are we waiting for let's go?!" said Rita.

* * *

(Skit title: Naruto Missing)

Everyone was present.

Karol: if we go to the spot where we fought the Galf beast we might get any clues to finding Naruto.

Rita: clues like what?

Karol: like the monster's footprints. They must be there we follow them it might take us to the place where it took Naruto.

Yuri: we have Repede he will sniff the monster's scent and he will track it down in no time, isn't that right partner?

Repede: *woof!* *woof!*

Estelle: everything will be all right Rita we'll find Naruto for sure. You can feel better now.

Rita: _I won't feel better until we have found him._

Raven: we can stay positive, but you shouldn't count your eggs before they hatch.

Karol: huh? What does have to do with finding Naruto?

Judith: it means we shouldn't jump to conclusions yet. Not until we arrive to the place to make sure there are tracks there.

Karol: oh that, you're right.

Yuri: let's keep going we can't keep Naruto waiting.

Rita: R-right let's go!

* * *

(Time skip)

They reached the forest area where they encountered the Galf beast and they could clearly tell, this was the right place. The ground was shaken and demolished due when the creature cast stalagmite and they spotted the smashed tree that the monster hit when it was pushed by Naruto. The party immediately went to start looking for any kind of clues while Repede was sniffing the ground, Yuri and Karol followed the dog in search for any footprints left by the monster. So far they had no luck but the swordsman and the guild leader were only focusing on the blue dog which it was still sniffing all over the ground where the Galf beast stood fighting the whiskered blond. The dog sniffed faster finally getting something he barked getting the attention of the two, meaning one thing. They got closer seeing large footprints that weren't human, no doubt that belongs to the strong monster that took their whiskered companion.

"Repede has found the scent of the monster!" Yuri called everyone.

"Way to go Repede!" Estelle walked to the dog smiling.

"Woof!"

"Well does he know where it went?" asked Rita.

"Sure he does, lead the way partner."

"Woof!"

The blue dog dashed off taking the direction where the Galf beast left. Everyone else followed him running while Yuri took the lead. The long haired swordsman knew once his loyal dog sniffs a scent he will follow it no matter how far it is. Minutes later the Brave Vesperia gang arrived into the depths of a forest since they weren't really following directions just the dog member of the group. Repede has stopped his running and kept on sniffing the ground trying to continue finding the scent of the monster who took their whiskered companion. The sight has worried Yuri since this has never happened before to his partner he has always trusted his dog for everything and his nose was considered top notch. It didn't become good for the gang as the blue dog stopped his sniffing and got seated he has lowered its head looking ashamed. The swordsman knew what this meant never thought he would see the day while everyone else eagerly awaited including Rita.

"Well did pooch found anything?" asked the mage.

"It's not good guys" Yuri gave a sigh that he was starting to lose his patience.

"The scent ends here, Repede can't sniff it anymore. The scent becomes cold from this point on…."

"It can't be" Karol lowered his head feeling disappointed for getting his hopes high.

"_Figures that monster isn't as stupid as it looks knowin' the one who sent it, he's clever enough to make sure no one follows his pet" _thought Raven.

"Let's continue looking around here maybe Repede can sniff the monster scent again. We can't give up now that we have gotten this close" Estelle tried to cheer everyone keeping a positive attitude.

"It will be pointless to search here, we might get lost. I think we should head back to Torim Harbor" said the former knight.

"But we just got here I'm with Estelle that we should keep searching this place" said the young guild leader.

"That's right I'm not leaving until we have found a lead that will help us look for him!" followed Rita.

"Well what are you waiting for? You're the genius you figure it out!" the swordsman has snapped at her.

"…." everyone stood shock at Yuri's sudden change of behavior.

The Mordio was also shocked at the fact he has snapped at her she had no idea why he was acting like this towards her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she slightly gave him a glare.

"We could've avoided losing Naruto, no thanks to you" his tone says it all he was upset.

The mage stood in shock she lowered her gaze feeling hurt and some guilt rising within her.

"Are you saying it's my fault he got taken away?"

"Why not, if we had attack the monster's blastia like I said then maybe we could've stop it. We could've prevented it from capturing him. But no, your love for blastia got in the way of your judgment."

"I….." she stood speechless remembering how she acted not wanting to see the blastia equipped on the Galf beast getting destroyed.

"Yuri please I don't think that's true. That monster was really strong not even all of us together were enough to beat it" said the pink haired healer.

"Stop defending her it's true! If the blastia was its source of strength then maybe taking it out would have weakened it enough for us to defeat it and Naruto wouldn't have gotten captured in the first place!"

"….." Rita was speechless her brain couldn't process any words to speak.

"Um I…maybe we should calm down" said the unsure Karol.

"Yuri I know you must be feeling frustrated with Naruto's capture. But we should think lightheaded and not hardheaded. Taking your anger on someone isn't going to be beneficial for us in finding any leads on his whereabouts" said Judith.

"It's not about been frustrated it's about proving a point here. That our genius mage cares more for blastia than the lives of her own companions!"

"That's not true!" shouted Rita in anger at his assumption.

"Is it?" the swordsman started to act calm.

"Can you really tell me right now that if you have to choose between saving Naruto and retrieving a blastia you will choose your assistant?"

"I…." she couldn't believe she was hesitating why in the world she would do that?

"This was a quick reply for the question. The fact it took you this long proves my point."

"I care about Naruto, I do!" she glared at him.

"Rita….?" whispered Estelle.

"You all agree with him?" she turned to everyone.

Everyone stood quiet while the mage felt disappointed they will actually agree with the former knight. Blastia means everything to her but the safety of her whiskered assistant was important too but she couldn't put the right words to it. During the fight with the Galf beast she didn't wanted the group to destroy the blastia the monster had on its chest because it goes against her character as a scholar and mage. She was taught that blastia were like living things, they were alive like humans and monsters and each were different in their own way. Destroying one will be like murdering someone to scholars' blastia was too important, each cherish them as individuals like any other living being. Not destroying the one the strong monster had on was probably a big mistake and now they were all facing the consequences, their friend has been kidnapped. Worst of all neither of them had a clue where he could be. She glared at the long haired swordsman feeling hurt for his harsh comment.

"You think I'm happy he got taken away?" she was using every bit of her strength not to shed any tears.

"We don't think that Rita" Estelle tried to comfort the teen.

"I'm talking to him!" she pointed to the swordsman.

"Well Yuri, you think I don't care about Naruto that I'm willing to choose blastia over him?"

"…."

"It's true that blastia is very important to me. But Naruto is important to me too I…I used to be alone in Aspio. Everyone saw me as a weird blastia freak until he came he…He accepted me for who I am. I would never abandon someone who has acknowledged me!"

"_At least…he's the second person who has acknowledged me" _there was someone else who appeared in her mind.

"Rita" the pink haired princess felt touched by her words.

"You know what ya'll need?" Raven finally broke the tension between the two.

"Some rest and space, why don't we return to Torim and rest at the inn we can continue searching for the kid after. We should cool our heads first. Like Judith dear said better to be lightheaded than hardheaded."

"That's what I said. We're only going to take a rest and just because we're returning to Torim it doesn't mean we're going to quit searching for Naruto" said Karol.

"That is the only option we have right Yuri?" Judith turned to swordsman.

The former knight gave a long sigh while rubbing his forehead he felt bad for acting like an idiot. Snapping at the mage like she didn't care for the whiskered blond of course cares like everyone else. He had no right to judge her for someone who was cold and would choose something like blastia as more important than the life of her assistant. It angered him that he knew the blond was very important to the Mordio he has seen their interactions since they started this journey. Both were very close and the behavior from the mage was quite obvious by anyone that she held feelings for him that goes beyond simple friendship. He gazed over the teen that was looked like she has been deeply hurt and he did such thing with his words he really felt bad. The last thing he wanted was to lose a member of this guild to get capture and the second that he creates internal discord within the group. This wasn't the behavior a guild should show and also it goes against the laws of the guild, he agreed with Raven and Karol's suggestions.

"Look Rita, sorry we're heading back to Torim. Right now I want to be alone" he gave another sight leaving the group and not even Repede followed him.

"Rita don't feel bad. Yuri is frustrated because of what happened to Naruto. He cares a lot for his friends and seeing one of them getting taken away in front of him makes him feel responsible. It's worst that he feels so useless because we don't have any leads to find him, I'm sure he didn't meant to say those means words to you" said Estelle.

"You can tell that much?" said the guild leader.

"I can tell" her emerald eyes were on the distance figure of the swordsman she could tell right away because she's very observant.

"It's okay I'm not in the best of moods either. I feel like taking a rest" replied the mage.

"Back to Torim!" said Raven.

They left following the path Yuri took. Judith stopped for a moment looking in deep thought. She wasn't feeling well with all of this Naruto's abduction has also affected her too. It was a miracle she has kept her calm and composure and hasn't snapped like the long haired swordsman at this point yet. She was among the mature of the group that will explain it and she also knew that getting angry and going at each other's throats was pointless. It wasn't going to help them find the blond they will rest and resume their search not caring how long it will take them to find him. The krityan gave a sigh missing the blond so much and with no idea where to look it made her feel worse. She was feeling the same way as Rita only difference she has a better control over her emotions than the mage. On the inside she felt like screaming at the top of her lungs and cry out how much she wanted to see him again. The krityan finally left following the group not giving up hope that they have a chance in finding you.

"_Naruto dear, wherever you are we'll find you. Hold on and be strong."_

* * *

(Time skip: two weeks later)

(Location: Research Facility unknown region)

Naruto stood shirtless he was strapped by a large blastia that was preventing him from moving a muscle. The whiskered blond stood in the same place he's been for the past weeks, in a laboratory room where he has been used for an experimental guinea pig. This was by far the worst thing that has happened to him sure he has suffered a lot in his life. From being hated by the villagers of Konoha for been a jinchurikki, to been betrayed by his best friend and going through the experience of losing Gaara for a brief moment as well as watching his village getting destroyed, and losing important people like Jiraiya. But what he was experiencing during his imprisonment by Professor Maxwell was truly torture, the worst pain he can feel. Becoming his test subject was horrible with all the pain and suffering he has went through the experience was truly frightening. His entire body was numb because of the tranquilizer shots he's been given while feeling scared not wanting to go through another research session with the mad professor.

What had him so worried was the fact that the older man has been checking and tempering with the seal in his stomach. The new seal he created to imprison the Kyuubi and keep the nine tails from breaking free. The fear in him was growing that whatever he was planning it was nothing good, another fear that he might damage the seal endangering himself and Kurama. How he wanted to fell unconscious but apparently the tranquilizers weren't doing their job properly. The blond shinobi was devastated aside for been a guinea pig against his own will he was worried thinking about Yuri and the gang. He missed his friends very much and after been trapped here for so long he only wanted to be with everyone and the first people that came to his mind were Rita and Judith. The Uzumaki growled because he had no strength to break free he has never felt so weak and helpless. Except that time he was trapped by Pain's chakra rods.

"**Curses! The tranquilizers are affecting me too. I'm as helpless as you Naruto." **

"_It may look like it's hopeless for us but we'll find a way out of here. I haven't given up that they will come for us…."_

"**They….?"**

"_Yeah, Yuri and everyone they will save us. They're not going to give up looking for us."_

"**You have so much faith in your new friends. There's no single hint of doubt in you."**

"_I will never doubt them because if any of them were in my place I will be doing anything in my strength to find them…."_

The door of the room hissed opened as Naruto glared at Professor Maxwell entering with a big smile on his face. The smile he didn't like it one bit, he knew something bad was going to happen. He hoped that there wasn't going to be another research session, he thought it was too soon. And here thought Orochimaru was beyond terrible he just met someone who can compete with the snake sanin. His cerulean eyes were on the older man while keeping his smile he went to activate the blastia next to him while typing something. The blond jinchurikki couldn't see a thing since he was too far from seeing what was been display on the large screen. It took the professor a few minutes to finish whatever he was checking on the machine he walked over to the blond shinobi, the smile never left his face. As for the Uzumaki he really wished he was free so he can ram a rasengan on his face he couldn't stand been someone's test subject that he had idea what for.

"I must admit you're quite strong. You're the first person I have witnessed to take five tranquilizers darts and managed to stay awake."

"What do you want with me Professor Looney? Why are you messing with my seal?"

"I believe I have correctly answered the first question. Now as for the second one perhaps I it is time that I reveal what I'm trying to accomplish. You've been such a cooperative test subject."

"Oh yeah very cooperative you don't have to keep me here against my will and using tranquilizers on me so I lose all my strength from trying to escape. The whole thing hurts too much."

"No need to use sarcasm I'm well aware the whole process has been a painful one. But this is necessary in order to achieve my goal. I have been amazed with your seal the one thing that is keeping your Entelexeia friend or more precise Kurama sealed in you. I want to know everything about it so I can unlock its secrets for my breakthrough discovery."

"Breakthrough discovery and what would that be?"

The professor gazed at him giving an enthusiastic smile like he couldn't take it anymore and just spill his goal to the blond.

"I want to create another you, Naruto my boy."

"A what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Another you, but do no misunderstand me for creating a clone of you oh no. What I desire is the creation of another individual that will share your status."

"What do you mean?" the Uzumaki's eyes have widened there was fear in his heart.

The professor was now very excited no longer able to hide his intentions of what he wants to create thanks to the test subject he acquired.

"Imagine my boy. An army of knights each and every one of them having their own secret power the same as you, they will have a powerful monster sealed within them giving them additional power. It will be ten times more effective than having a bohdi blastia equip. They will all be their own containers of a creature with great strength."

"….." Naruto's eyes have widened in terror now understanding what this man has in mind.

"But that's not at all!" Maxwell added with so much enthusiasm.

"If I am successful in unlocking the secrets of your seal I will perform my research that will be the next step in my ultimate breakthrough. I will start with regular monsters of course but then I will take it to the next level. Can you imagine a normal person with an Entelexeia sealed within in him? Just like you my boy. Or perhaps a knight having the power of one any type of an Entelexeia. Or perhaps the one who commands them all the king of all Spiral Draco becoming a power source for an individual as he becomes its container this will be the future that will replace the bohdi blastia!"

"You…." Naruto was speechless at what he has in mind.

"With the Knights becoming human containers for the monsters they will become so strong that there won't be any need to keep using barriers. Blastia will become obsolete once the era of the containers arrives and once it reaches its peak of glory, human kind will no longer rely on the technology. My vision is that the Knights acquire this power so it will become more effective to defend cities from monsters. The blastia age is over and it must be put to rest for good. All of this will become a reality if this research is successful, and the only one I will have to thank is you my boy."

"You want…You want" the Uzumaki was shocked as he was starting to get angry.

"**He wants to create jinchurikki. An army of jinchurikki typical human trying to use our power" **Kurama scoffed not surprised though he admitted this was the first human from this world who wants such.

"No!" he shouted in rage as red chakra started pouring from his body his eyes has changed color to blood red.

"I will not let you! You hear me!"

"Security!" the professor cried.

"I won't let you condemned people like this! You have no right to take away their freedom and turn them into your own personal weapons against their will!"

The doors slid opened as two Knights arrived and Maxwell has already a couple of tranquilizers to calm down his guest. The Uzumaki started using his strength to try and break free from the blastia that was keeping him prisoner. It was a good thing the blastia that had him strapped shut was strong enough to keep him contain for now. The security knights hold the blond steady as the professor injected two shots of tranquilizers and was ready to inject the third one. The whiskered blond seemed to have calmed down but he was still looking upset while the older man didn't take any chances injecting the third needle. Eventually the blond finally calm as he finally close his eyes for having so many tranquilizers entering his system. As he became unconscious the professor calmed feeling relief as he called the knights to leave he was happy to be able to resume his research without the blond losing control.

"_Yuri everyone…Rita, Judith someone…."_

"**I'm sorry Naruto those shots are affecting me as well. There's nothing I can do curse that human!"**

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Torim Harbor Capua Torim Tolbicya continent)

Rita stood seated in one of the ports the mage's expression was filled with so much concern. It's been two weeks since Naruto was captured by the mysterious Galf beast and there was still no sign of the blond. Everyone from the Brave Vesperia gang has been looking non-stop for their companion they searched all over the Tolbicya continent and even the other continent. They returned to familiar cities like Halure, Aspio, the imperial capital Zaphias and still they couldn't find him. Now everyone was getting worried sick it looked like he vanished from their world they even returned to the place where they fought the monster that took him and still nothing. Repede has failed to locate the scent of the creature time and time again. It was becoming pretty much hopeless that they will find the whiskered blond. Even if they weren't giving up some of the members were staring to see the truth and chances that they will never find him.

Some of the members were upset and not in the mood to talk to others. Yuri was the prime example of this the former knight hasn't said a word to anyone from the guild since Naruto's abduction. It was no surprise someone who looks highly and cares for his friends will be in a bad mood because one of his friends was captured and they had no idea where he was, or if he was all right. Estelle and Karol were holding on and kept their hopes high that they'll be able to find the blond if they continue searching. Repede did nothing but stay by his master's side maybe he was feeling the same way as the swordsman. Raven it was unsure what the Altosk guild member thought with his go happy attitude though he hasn't smiled just been his usual shady self. Judith was trying hard to have some hope to find him but without any leads she was starting to feel frustrated with all of this. And then there was Rita the genius mage from the city of scholars her expression was enough to tell how she was feeling.

The Mordio gave another as the feeling to cry was the only thing she could do. She was starting to give up her whiskered assistant was missing and she had no clue where he was. Moreover she started to fully believed Yuri's words that it was her fault the blond was captured because of her caring side for blastia. With no progress she really wanted to destroy the blastia on the Galf beast's chest, but it was her that she was against the swordsman's plan to destroy it. If it meant any chance to stop it from taking the blond then she would've been the first to act. It was too late to feel any regret now that he was gone. Thinking about her assistant and the former knight's words hit her hard and before she realized tears have formed. The mage dried her tears while feeling hurt how much she missed him, this was worse when he left Aspio after she kicked him out of her hut. At least she was able to see him again after his departure but now, she feared she might never see him again.

"_**We could've avoided losing Naruto, no thanks to you"**_

"_**Your love for blastia got in the way of your judgment."**_

"_**That our genius mage cares more for blastia than the lives of her own companions!"**_

"_**Can you really tell me right now that if you have to choose between saving Naruto and retrieving a blastia you will choose your assistant?" **_

"_It's not true I do care about him, I missed him. But why did I hesitated to answer Yuri's question, my answer was simple I would choose Naruto, right? Or maybe I really don't care about him and blastia is the only thing I care for, no no, no! That can't be! Argh all this thinking is annoying me!" _

"You looked like you have a lot on your mind."

The mage turned to see Judith smiling at her. The krityan got seated next to her and she was able to read her mind it was obvious she will be on her own in deep thought. Everyone from the Brave Vesperia group was only thinking about their missing whiskered companion, she was any different. Just as herself she was worried sick and probably on the verge of freaking if they don't get any leads on his whereabouts.

"How're you feeling?"

"What do you think?" she gave a frown.

"Like everyone else. It's not easy we search everywhere and still nothing. Honestly I'm angry at these results, I mean what happen to the mere logic that if you search for something hard enough you will find it?"

"It's been weeks and we don't have a clue where he could be. Where that stupid monster did took him?! The blastia it has on it's obvious it belongs to someone but who?"

"I would like to keep calm and think clearly. But it's getting harder to do it when you haven't found anything that will give us a lead on him. I'm beginning to think that maybe we should start checking other continents we haven't visited yet."

"Didn't Estelle say she wasn't planning in resuming her search for Phaeroh until we have found Naruto? Also Yuri looks like he's not heading anywhere until we find him" the Mordio gave a sigh.

"It's better to head out now then regret it later we searched enough on this continent and Llyccia too. When Yuri and the others return from their search I will ask him to consider in traveling to other continents."

"Maybe if we do leave Tolbyccia I have a feeling we won't be successful if we go to other continents. I think it will be hopeless to search for him. It's like he has disappeared from this world."

"Hmm…Does this mean you're giving up looking for Naruto?" the krityan sounded disappointed.

"Maybe, I'm sick of all this searching and still no clue. It's pointless to search where we don't even know where to search. Our only lead was the place where we fought that monster that took him, and the trail became cold because that mutt Repede couldn't find the scent anymore. Nothing is working for us without any clues we should just quit while we're at it. By now who knows, maybe that idiot is…." She trailed off as tears were forming again.

"So this is how the famous mage Rita Mordio quits in searching for her assistant, I'm disappointed in you dear. I hope you were going to bear with it and resume searching for him like everyone else, but I never expected you will give up. It is a shame, but then again this makes things easier for me. With you out of the way I have won the competition."

"Huh? What competition? What are you talking about?"

The krityan gave her a grin while giving a slight chuckle.

"The competition of who will have Naruto. Since you quit searching for him that leads me as the winner, I'll make sure to find him and be there for him."

"What….? You" the mage glared tightening her fist.

"Don't get angry with me you made the choice to stop finding him on your own. When I find him I will tell him that you abandoned him in his time of need. Of course he will be heartbroken you turn your back on him but it won't matter because I'll be there for him. I will comfort him and make him mine" she kept her mischievous grin.

"You…How dare you!? How could you do that to him!?" the mage went ballistics.

"You're the one who quit not me" she got up keeping her grin.

"I'm off to search for him, goodbye Rita you were never a good rival to begin with."

"What the hell?! You think I'm going to let you go and tell him such lies!" she got up running to her and grabbed her arm turning Judith to her.

"Listen up! I will never give up searching for him I'll make sure to be there for him whenever he needs me, did you hear me!?" she was surprised to see the krityan smiling sweetly at her.

"You're finally back to normal."

"What….?"

"You're no longer depressed or feeling like you should quit right?"

"You…Wait were you just messing with me!?" she glared at the krityan.

"Sorry Rita dear but I think this was the only effective way to open your eyes. Nothing personal, okay?" she winked at her.

"I can't believe you! I was so angry with you. You had no idea how close I came to cast spiral flare on you!"

"It's a good thing you didn't. The important thing is you're not giving up searching for Naruto right?"

"Of course not! What the hell was I thinking quitting searching for him? Hmm…I guess I needed that rude wakeup call after all" she frowned while the krityan was smiling at her.

"You're welcome dear."

"But that doesn't mean I have to like it!" she pointed a finger at her.

"I wasn't expecting you will."

"Okay, so where do we resume searching for him next?"

"First we should wait for the others to get back from their search."

"Okay…." The Mordio stood in thought.

* * *

(Skit title: A rivalry reformed)

Rita: did everything you told me were all lies?

Judith: hmm…Most of them were but there are some things that have truth.

Rita: *frowning* like you liking Naruto?

Judith: yes I admit I do like him. I know how I feel about him. I think now is a good time for you to start asking yourself that question.

Rita: *blushing* what….?

Judith: you have to ask yourself" what are your feelings for him?" Do you like him or not?"

Rita: like him I *blushing* I know I like him because he's someone close to me and my friend. And he's my idiotic assistant, but I don't know.

Judith: can you really say you don't have any feelings for him?

Rita: I...I…Give me a break this is all so sudden!

Judith: you better hurry up and make up your mind before it gets too late.

Rita: too late?

Judith: the further you are from him, the closer I get to him. If you're not quick enough I might snatch him from you before you realize the truth of your feelings.

Rita: like I'm going to let you do that! Forget it!

Rita: _my feelings for Naruto…._

She leaves.

Judith: *smiling* I have a feeling the competition has gotten tougher. Better prepare myself.

* * *

On their way to the inn they saw Raven walking to them. They weren't surprised to see him since he chose to stay in the port town looking for information on any clues that will lead to the whereabouts of Naruto asking the people. Though like that won't be very helpful but with hoe desperate they have become it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. The Altosk member waved at them looking a little excited and both ladies thought he had some good news like a lead on the whiskered blond.

"Glad to see the both of ya."

"What is it old man?" Rita asked in her usual rude self.

"Well asking the people here wasn't doin' any good. But then I met a traveling merchant before you two. He told me he saw a large monster passing at incredible speed northwest of Tlobyccia."

"Was it the Galf beast?" asked Judith while the mage looked alarmed.

"The merchant managed to describe the monster briefly because of its speed. Sharp long claws and quite tall they might fit the description of the monster we fought. He also added that the monster looked like it was probably carrying something."

"Carrying something? Like…Naruto" the Mordio starting to believe that they have finally found a clue.

"Could be but I can't tell for sure. Sorry that's all the information I got from the merchant."

"We can only hope. At least we found a possible clue. You said northwest, Raven?" said the krityan.

"That's right. However I think I know where the kid might be."

"You do?" gasped the mage.

"It's the only possible place I have in mind. It won't hurt to check it out."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Shouldn't we wait for Yuri and the others to come back?" asked the shady man.

"I agree we should wait for everyone to return so we can all go together" followed Judith.

"I can't wait! If this place is where Naruto is that I can't wait another minute I want to find him now!"

"Rita you have to calm down. It will be better if everyone is here, going together as a team will be more effective."

"I can't old man let's go."

"You're not going to listen to me aren't you?" the krityan gave a smirk.

"If it's okay with you, you can stay here and wait for the others to return. But I know you're not going to stay, you want to find Naruto as much as I do" the Mordio has given her a small grin.

Judith chuckled while throwing her arms in the air.

"Oh well I give up. If you can't beat 'em join 'em."

"You heard her old man, she's coming too let's get going."

"Ya know not to want to rain on your happy parade. I have to warn ya both the place we're going is dangerous. I'm with Judith dear to go with Yuri and the rest."

"You heard the mage she's not going to wait another minute. I'm sure you understand Raven" the krityan winked using her charm to convince him and the older man blushed in return.

"Since ya put it that way, okay fine but I suggest we should find a way to tell the others where we're going like someone who's familiar with the location."

"Do you have someone in mind?" asked Rita sounding a little annoyed.

Raven stood in thought when he spotted a familiar person with long silver hair in the distance, he grinned gazing at the man.

"_Perfect timing…."_

"Hey Duke!" the Altosk guild member tan to him.

"It's that guy we met before" the mage recognized the silver haired stranger.

Both female saw the older man talking to the silver haired man while he didn't replied, he merely gave a nod. He didn't talk much as he was already back while the stranger left going to another area of the harbor town.

"Time to go!"

"What did you tell him?" asked the mage.

"Duke's going to be staying in Torim for a while. He will tell Yuri and the others where we're going."

"He's familiar with this place?" asked Judith.

"Yep, pretty much."

"….."

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Research facility unknown region)

Naruto was drifting into conscious and it couldn't be help after taking over five tranquilizer shots. He almost lost control completely after finding out Professor Maxwell's intentions what he was planning to do with him. It made him angry he was planning in using to create more jinchurikki people damned to carry a monster inside of them, though it will be different compared to him since he hosted one of the Bijuu. But clearly his intentions we're wrong even if he wished to protect the cities from monsters he didn't agree about blastia been replace by human containers or Knights as hosts for the creatures. He still wasn't sure if the professor will be successful in finding a way to create his own seal to be able to successfully make a jinchurikki but he didn't wanted to stay to find out. Finding a way to leave this place was mandatory after finding out his goal. The whiskered blond started hearing voices they were having a conversation even if he still had his eyes closed for the moment.

"I see you managed to capture him."

"_That voice" _the Uzumaki recognized the owner he has heard it before.

"I had to make the precaution in sending my pet the Galf beast to retrieve him. No other monster was suitable for the job" replied Maxwell.

"Now he's your little test subject?"

"He's very valuable to my research. I know you would want him to be rotting in a jail cell and I see it fairly since it is your duty to punish criminals with your justice Alexei."

"_Alexei, the Commandant of the Knights" _the blond jinchurikki opened his eyes slightly to see both man talking.

"It is not necessary anymore. Thanks to the efforts of the princess and Lord Ioder he's been pardoned of his crimes."

"Those are good news to hear I can't let him serve time in a cell when there's so much to do with him."

"Let's get right to business professor shall we? I came as soon as you contacted me."

"Of course we are gathered here to discuss business and you're also representing the council. It seems my theory was correct after all, Naruto Uzumaki possessed an Entelexeia in his body a powerful one."

"How is that even possible?" Alexei sounded very interested.

"After studying him carefully he has some sort of seal that keeps the entity sealed inside of his body. The location of the seal is in his stomach I'm still working on the type of the seal. If I can unlock the mystery behind it, I might somehow simulate such. If I'm successful you'll be witnessing the dawn of a new powerful breed of human being. The Knights will increase their power dramatically and they will be the only protectors of this world, and best of all no barrier or guilds will be needed."

"You have gotten my interest professor. So you're telling me you can create more people who are the same as Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Well this is a very delicate process but if I do succeed. I assure you it will be quite possible. I will start with regular monsters to see if the human can withstand it as his host before proceeding with the big ones" a smile spread over the older man's lips.

"The Enetelexeia, you will surely outdo yourself professor if you do manage to do this. I wouldn't mind having the power of one."

"All I can come up with are theories. However I am so close in unlocking the secrets of Naruto Uzumaki's seal that is the key to uncover the truth of my research."

"If that is all you're going to tell me, then I must be off. I have a busy schedule to attend. Report anything you discover to me. I do know the council will be please with your progress so far."

"Why thank you Commandant I am giving it my best to make sure this operation is a success. I do this for the sake of research and a future for our world. I am rather pleased the council chose me to be one in charge of this marvelous program, I have no regrets" his tone expressed his gratitude.

"I suppose it's to be expected for the so called" prodigy of scholars" your reputation succeeds you professor. The one considered to be the "genius of geniuses"."

"Titles are merely sophistry as long as you have a will anything is possible. As I always say" where there's a will there is a way"."

"I'm heading back" Alexei gave one last look at the strapped Naruto.

"_Yuri Lowell and his group must be desperately searching for him. This will make my job easier" _he left the room.

"Well, now I believe it's time for another session my boy" the professor smiled gazing at the blond.

"_No…Not another one I don't think I'll be able to take it" _the weakened Uzumaki groaned.

* * *

(Scene change)

Rita and Judith had no idea where Raven was taking them. They were currently in the deepest part of a forest northwest of the Tolbyccia continent. The same location he has told them where the merchant saw the monster that was probably the Galf beast. Both ladies didn't had much of a choice now but to trust the older man leading them since he was certain he knew the location of the whiskered blond. Right now he was the only one who might have a possible lead on the blonds location. Both didn't had a choice they were desperate and they just wanted to find him, at least the mage's expression was more obvious that wanted to see him badly. The krityan kept her composure and calm but on the inside she missed Naruto a lot two weeks without him was pure torture. If following the older man was the only way to find the blond then she wasn't going to hesitate to follow him. Though it made her a bit suspicious of him that he will suddenly know the location of his whereabouts just like that she had a feeling something was up.

"You better not be pulling our leg old man."

"Geez Miss Mage have some faith in ol' Raven, kay'?"

"How would you know about this place?" asked Judith.

"You see while been in Altosk. I've done a lot of information gathering for the Don, I'm the first to give him all information about many routes and places that haven't been discover yet. I found this place and its connection to the empire."

"The empire….? What kind of connection?" asked the mage?

"It's an underground research facility it's supposed to be top secret that only those with high ranks in the empire would know about."

"Is it a blastia research facility?" the Mordio got curious.

"It is dedicated to blastia research but a bit different from cities like Aspio."

"How it will be different?"

"Top secret research on using blastia on the human body…."

"What….?" Rita's eyes widened.

"You mean using blastia as a source to replace human organs?"

"Yep that's about it."

"Like the Galf beast. It had a blastia equipped on its chest replacing its heart" replied the krityan.

"_I have a feeling they must be using a Hermes blastia since they're the only type of blastia powerful enough to be used for a heart."_

"The research applied to monsters too" said Raven.

"So why would they take Naruto there? Are they planning to replace his heart with a blastia?" the Mordio got worried.

"Now that's a question I don't know the answer. I believe the kid is in that research facility since he got captured by a monster with a blastia for a heart. It's the only place to think."

"Wait a minute. If you knew about that place all along why did you tell us now? You could've told us sooner like before the two weeks we've been searching for him" Rita glared at him.

"Let's calm down Miss Mage I was saving it for last, in case we do come up with empty results like we have" said the older man.

"Just for telling us now, I should shove my foot all the way to you're a-"

"Rita dear let's just focus on the search okay?" Judith cut her off with a sweet smile.

"Fine but only because I want to find Naruto already…."

"Sure thing and here we are" Raven stopped his walking.

The girls stopped too were all they were saying was nothing but rocks, rocks and more rocks. It was a wall of many rocks formations but it wasn't exactly what they were looking for, or what they were expecting to see. Rita gazed at the wall, then back at him and the back at the wall. She glared at the Altosk guild member getting annoyed for various reasons. One they've been traveling for hours since they left Torim Harbor, they were probably in the middle of nowhere unfamiliar with the area, and now it looked like they were wasting their time instead of using it wisely to search for her whiskered assistant. She tried to control herself but it was hard to do so. If the older man was only messing with them and he really didn't had a clue where was the blond then she swear she will make him wish to have ever cross her path, especially since she has never trusted him. The Mordio resumed her annoyance while Judith stood calm noticing the mage wasn't in her best moods.

"This better not be one of your sick jokes old man or so help me I will pound you with stalagmite then roast you with fireball."

"Ya know I'm still askin' what does that kid sees in you" Raven sweat dropped at her impatience believing Naruto should receive a gold medal for putting up with the mage.

"Don't start with me" the mage looked like she was ready to cast a spell taking her scroll.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Judith.

"It's a secret research facility and it's underground. You were expectin' it was goin' to be right in the open so anyone can see it?"

"You do have a point" pointed the krityan.

"And this place is…." Rita trailed off still annoyed.

"There's a switch around here that is a secret passage that will take us to the facility. This is a secret entrance so the guards won't be suspectin' in the least of outsiders comin' through here."

"That is another point" followed the krityan.

"Let's see, the switch should be around here" the older was checking the many rocks.

"We'll give you a hand" Judith joined checking the rocks with Rita been the last one.

As the girls offered their help it will save them time to look. Each has taken different spots to check the rocks that it will be the switch top open the secret passage to the facility. Raven touched another and grinned realizing it was loose, he pushed it down and the girls were taken back hearing a loud noise. The entire wall has opened up revealing a dark corridor and at the end there was stood an elevator. The older man was smirking at the ladies showing them he was right all along thinking he deserves some credit for knowing this information. The mage ignored him and went ahead heading to the elevator while Judith smirked back at the guild member.

"Never doubted you except for Rita…."

"Miss Mage sure is acting more cheery than usual" his sarcastic comment made her chuckle.

"She's only focus in saving Naruto. It must be because she feels responsible for his capture."

"Hey come on! Let's go already!" shouted the inpatient Mordio standing next to the elevator.

"Let's not keep her waiting" Raven gave a sigh as they followed the mage the doors opened and they got on the elevator.

"I will warn you two again. This place is dangerous."

"I don't care I'll beat every one of them if it means saving Naruto!" Rita glared thinking what kind of twisted mind would dare kidnapped her whiskered assistant.

The doors closed as the elevator went down and it remained that way for a while. Pretty clear the research facility was really deep underground.

"We have to be careful once we get inside. There are blastia that are recordin' everything in each corner" said Raven.

"We'll be careful as we go" replied the krityan.

"I said the security is tight. Our only job is to get in, get the kid and leave this place. The three of us won't stand a chance against the many knights patrolling this facility."

"Fighting them isn't our best option, we can't attract too much attention" Rita stood in thought.

"_Maybe we should have come here with the others after all" _Judith felt worried knowing they have a big disadvantage coming here.

"Leave everythin' to ol' Raven I know where to go."

"Really….? I hope you don't get us capture" the mage gave a frown while the krityan gave a chuckle.

The older man chose to ignore her comment waiting for the elevator to reach its destination. It finally stopped and the double doors hissed opened the trio carefully gazed around. They were staring at a long hallway and they were lucky that so far there was no one around. Raven stared at the high tech area his eyes were focused on the corner checking for any recording blastia. Once they weren't he warned the two girls to start moving, however he got lost in thought. Been here once again brought him some painful memories remembering the last time he was on this facility. Memories he wished they would've been erased from his mind for good aside from the ones forged during his time in the war. The nostalgia he was feeling was quite unpleasant and wished to leave this place already. Staying one minute here was enough to bring him nightmares, this was the only place he would prefer avoid in coming. Though right now he was only here just to get the whiskered blond nothing else this was his way to aid his companions.

"_Man this place hasn't change since last time…."_

* * *

(Skit title: Suspicion and Guilt)

Raven: follow me and keep quiet okay ladies?

Rita: hope you know what you're doing.

Judith: hmm…you seem to know you're way around this place.

Raven: I told you I've done plenty of information gatherin' in many places. This facility is no different.

Judith: but it looks like you've been here before.

Raven:…

Rita: hey old man, are you listening?

Raven: I'm all right, let's keep goin'. Honestly this place gives me the creeps.

He leaves.

Rita: what was that all about?

Judith: nothing dear, I just find it a little suspicious he will know enough of this place that's all. I'm sure you notice too.

Rita: of course I know I've never trusted that old man. But as long as he takes us to Naruto I could care less. I have to save him….

Judith: Rita?

Rita: hmm….?

Judith: stop blaming yourself for what happened. Putting the blame on you won't help us find Naruto and even if you believe it was your fault I doubt he will put the blame on you, much less hate you.

Rita: you really think so?

Judith: Naruto never holds grudges with his friends he's not the kind of person. I'm sure he doesn't believe his capture was your fault.

Rita: that sounds just like that idiot all right. Even if I told him over again it was my fault he will tell me otherwise, sometimes it annoys me that he's so good hearted.

Judith: that's the best part of him. It's what makes him such a great person and adorable. I think that's his best trade.

Rita" Hmph…Have to agree with you. That's why I never mind his company.

Judith: I just like it whenever he flirts with me.

Rita: what? Flirt with you!

Judith: never mind dear, just talking to myself.

Rita: *frowning in jealousy*

* * *

"Uh oh not good" Raven spotted two knights walking a hallway, he stood watching from a corner.

"We should hide" Judith followed watching.

"It's only two of them, we can take them" Rita followed too.

"We can't bring attention Miss Mage we're here to get the kid and head back."

"If he's even here" the Mordio gave a small frown thinking they were wasting their time here.

"I think they're coming back" the krityan noticed the knights walking their direction.

"Nah, they're just talkin' so much for doin' their job right."

"I have to say he's such a genius" said one of the knights.

"I'll say there isn't anyone like him."

"No doubt that Professor Maxwell is the smartest scholar ever."

"_Professor Maxwell…." _Rita stood in deep shock her eyes went wide.

"_It can't be him…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Naruto gave another cried as once more he was having another session where Professor Maxwell was investigating his seal. However the way he was doing it was quite painful the whiskered remained restrained in the same blastia while another one was currently hitting electric shockwaves to his stomach. The old man stood in the controls maneuvering the process there was a screen before him giving the professor the information on the seal of the blond. There was a lot of information concerning about it while the blond was still crying out even with tranquilizers the process was still very painful. The Uzumaki has reached his limit trying to gather enough to strength to break free while thinking about his friends. He has been the victim and prisoner for far too long and with hearing the professor's plans was the last straw. He focused his chakra and the fox's chakra gathering strength while the pain was hitting him hard.

"_Kurama that's it! We're getting out of here and I don't care if I can't stand up!"_

"**About time…."**

"_Together…."_

"Gggrrrrraaaaaaaaa!"

"**Ggggrrrrrrraaaaaaa!"**

"What!?" Maxwell gasped

BOOM!

The blastia that held him prisoner was shattered to pieces while the professor stood wide eyed shock at the sight. He immediately pressed a button calling for assistance less than a minute the doors slid opened revealing a group of knights. When the smoke cleared everyone was shocked that the blond has changed in appearance. The Uzumaki glared at them in his Bijuu mode form killing them wasn't in his interest he only wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. His crimson eyes were on the older man who experimented on him and has a goal of creating more jinchurikki like himself. Whether his intentions were good or not what he was doing was wrong, he didn't want to see another human being condemned with hosting a monster. The Knights didn't know what to do before them was a being obviously stronger than all of them combined even if they all had equipped a bohdi blastia. Maxwell got annoyed at the silence and that they haven't done a single thing since he has called for them.

"What are you waiting for!? Stop him!"

Before the knights could charge they were all thrown back by a mere wave from the blonds chakra. The Uzumaki stared back at the professor as he left room in a blur catching the older man off guard. He didn't waste time taking a small device from his lab coat.

"Attention! This is Professor Maxwell we have an emergency at our hands. The test subject has escaped sound the alarm and lock all entrances to the facility!"

* * *

(Scene change)

It wasn't any good for Rita, Judith and Raven the trio have been running for their lives. They have been discovered thanks to the security blastia that recorded their presence in the facility. Many of the Knights armed with swords, spears and axes were after them while things became worse. They were all hearing a loud alarm sound throughout the entire place followed by a voice of an older man. It shocked the Mordio a lot since she recognized the owner of the voice she put her thoughts aside and focused in trying to lose the guards while they still needed to look for Naruto. The Knights that got closer to them were eventually beat up by the trio while they remained running not knowing where to go. They heard another voice unfamiliar to the mage this time and it was telling that there were intruders in the area obviously he was taking about herself and the other two with her. The mage retaliate casting fire ball hoping it will slow them down for a bit.

"It's time we hit the tracks and leave this place!" said Raven.

"We're not leaving until we find Naruto!" shouted the stubborn mage.

"The first voice on the speaker said something about a test subject escaping. It's worth the shot to check it out, it could be him" said Judith.

"That's why we're not leaving this until we find him. Even if we have to run forever or beat every one of these jerks to do it!"

After what it looked like they have finally managed to lose the knights they reached a long corridor with many doors on both sides. Rita and Judith gasped going further ahead they spotted on the ground a much weakened whiskered blond who seemed he was about to collapse. Even if he was shirtless they will recognized the blond that was very close to them and has earned a special place in their hearts. The mage tried so hard not to shed tears after weeks of not seeing him and been so worried for his absence she has finally found him. The krityan was in the same boat and she wanted to release some tears but she knew a more emotional reunion will have to wait since they weren't safe here. The Uzumaki tried to get up but before he could fall Rita ran to him catching the blond before he could have a nasty fall. Judith was helping her because the blond was heavy and he couldn't be lifted by the teen mage on her own.

"Naruto are you okay?" the Mordio was concerned her tone was clearly enough.

"Rita Judith" he smiled happily to see them again.

"Ol' Raven is here too ya know."

"Haven't forgotten about you pops" the Uzumaki was been help getting back to his feet by both girls.

"What's wrong?" asked the krityan worried gazing at his state.

"My whole body is numb because of the many shots I was given. It's so hard to fight and to mold chakra too."

"We better go before-"

"Over here!" shouted a knight that has spotted them?

"Come on!"

Because both girls were carrying the blond they weren't moving as fast as before. Raven followed holding his bow he could see the many knights running to them, he cast wind blade to try and slow them down. They kept on going straight ahead and took the double doors from the rest of the other rooms. They gasped realizing they have picked the wrong place because it was a dead end. The place was filled with many types of blastia and Rita recognized most of them for research purposes there were also large tubes which got the mage's curiosity a bit. They didn't have the chance to go back as the door opened and soon they were all surrounded by many knights, they were trapped with nowhere to go. Fighting them was pretty much crazy three against fifty or maybe sixty knights were not good odds. Anew person entered the research room as the guards' step aside letting him meet up with the trio. Professor Maxwell stood gazing at them, he was no holding a golden colored rod obviously he was using the weapon to cast his magic.

The older man's eyes widened when he spotted a very familiar person in the group holding Naruto. The Mordio stood shocked as she was gazing at him with so much disbelief that he was really here.

"Rita my child, is that you?"

"P-Professor Maxwell" her lips trembled at the sight of the man.

"You know him?" Judith was confused it was clear they knew each other.

"Yes…." She answered softly.

"Oh joy look at you, how you've grown I supposed it's been so long since the last time I set foot in Aspio. How's everything going in the city?" he smiled happily looking like an eager kid.

"Everything is going well" the Mordio felt strange at their meeting.

"I'm sure we can catch up later for old time's sake. But first business" he smiled pointing his rod at the whiskered blond.

"I do believe you have something that belongs to me. That boy you're holding is very important to me he is the key in succeeding in my latest research."

"You were the one that sent the Galf beast after Naruto. You're the one who captured him, Professor Maxwell why?" the mage looked so disappointed and heartbroken at the revelation.

"As I said he's very important in my research. Believe it or not he's the future to a new era where full protection will be held in every single city of this world. Everyone will be safe from monsters Naruto is the key to that bright future."

"What do you mean? I don't understand!"

"I'm afraid I don't have the luxury to waste any more time giving details. Point is, give him back to me and I will let you and your friends leave this place unharmed. You should know this facility is very restricted to intruders, any break in from such are to be executed on the spot. So as you can see I'm merely been generous in forgiving your lives, all you have to do is hand him over to me."

"I won't" she glared at him her hands were trembling Judith noticed she was experiencing a lot of emotions.

"Rita…." She whispered.

"You won't? You don't have a choice if you value your lives it will be wise to accept my offer. Please my child do not make our first meeting after ten years be in vain just so I can watch you die. Hand over Naruto Uzumaki and I guarantee you will all leave this facility no harm done."

"I will not hand him over to you! He's my assistant and my friend I will never give him up."

"You're assistant Naruto works for you?" Maxwell stood surprised.

"That's right he works for me and he's been a great help in my research. Though he's a bit stupid sometimes he's still a good assistant.

"_Rita don't be harsh" _Naruto sweat dropped.

"I apologize to hear that my child if he's that precious to you. But I'm not letting you take him out of this facility. The success of my research depends on him."

"I told you I'm not handing him over to you!" she got up taking her scroll.

"Stay with him" she told Judith as the krityan gave a nod.

"_We're in a tight spot" _Raven was thinking of ways to escape but none were favorable, this is why he wanted to avoid from coming here.

The mage face the professor while the group of knights readied their weapons. But Maxwell stopped them from attacking he admired the mage's courage to stand up and fight. He readied his rod just in case but he will prefer to avoid combat at all cost not wishing to see any damage to the facility.

"Are you planning in fighting all of us? You have my compliments for your bravery you were always the courageous type. However you are making a big mistake that might cost you your life. You may have become quite skilled casting magic using a blastia, but next to me you have ways to go."

"We're about to find out won't we?" Rita prepared herself to cast her magic.

"_If it means I get to save Naruto then I will fight you Professor Maxwell." _

"We can easily avoid all of this conflict my child I have no intention in harming you. And besides the odds of you three escaping this facility alive is not even one percent."

"I would like to take on those odds" Judith finally joined in holding her spear while she was holding Naruto who was trying to get up and help them fight.

"Same goes for me, even if it's crazy" Raven followed holding his bow and quiver of arrows.

"We're ready to challenge those odds!" shouted the Mordio.

"Is that so my child?" Maxwell gave a grin.

The roof of the research room was destroyed as a new player arrived in the fight. The trio gasped looking at the Galf beast that has return for the second round. The large monster gave a loud growl facing its prey while the professor kept his grin adjusting his glasses.

"My apologies your chances of leaving this facility alive have decreased to zero percent."

"_What are we going to do?" _Rita was trying to keep calm she knew very well the three of them didn't stand a chance against the Galf beast, much less Maxwell and the group of knights surrounding them.

"_This does not look good" _Raven didn't like their odds one bit.

"Let me do this, I'll handle the monster" Naruto got off Judith trying to remain on his feet.

"Are you sure, you still looked like you could collapse?" said the krityan worried.

"I'm fine I'm not letting you guys fight on your own" the whiskered blond glared at the mean looking Galf beast.

"Be careful" said the mage worried.

"I'm ready for round two!"

"You shouldn't push yourself my boy. I don't want to hurt you, you're still important to my research."

"You can take your research and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. I've been looking to settle the score with your pet."

"Have it your way then, I will not be held responsible for the injuries you will receive" the professor grinned as the Galf beast gave a low growl ready to fight.

"_Kurama, you ready?"_

"**Ready I want to settle the score with that monster too" **the fox stood in meditating position sending his chakra to his human container.

The blond jinchurikki has transformed back into Bijuu mode earning gasps from some of the audience in the room. Rita was the first to react in awe as she saw her whiskered assistant covered in red aer, his appearance completely different she couldn't believe he will be able to get engulf in so much concentrated aer for him to stay alive. The aer surrounding him was truly powerful out of this world she knew he had a lot of it but not to this crazy extent. Raven followed looking the same as the mage but he had to whistle the transformation made him looked very strong he was impressed. Judith didn't react because she has already seen the blond in his transformation state back when they were at Shizotania. The Uzumaki remained focus remembering the ability the blastia the creature has, increasing its strength every minute. This time he wasn't going to make the same mistake he will be ready for the beast.

Before the monster made the first attack Naruto has vanished and appeared in front of the creature. He has rammed an odama rasengan straight into the blastia placed on its chest. It was destroyed to pieces and just like that the Galf beast fell dead on the ground since it was acting as a replacement for its heart. The whole room stood silent when they released what just happened. Professor Maxwell stood shocked with his mouth wide open at the sight it only took the blond a few seconds to defeat his strongest monster. He wasn't the only one Rita and Raven stood in their places looking the same not believing what they saw. Everything happened so fast at the way he moved and managed to defeat the monster so easily. The shinobi has to changed back because of the many tranquilizer shots he received we're having an effect on him again, he remained on his feet.

"_Amazing…This is Naruto's true strength" _Rita stood in awe.

"_I blinked and it was over" _followed Raven.

"It's not possible…." the professor tried to remain calm.

"I took my chances that destroying the blastia was going to kill it, looks like Yuri was right after all" the blond gave a grin.

"You will pay for that" the angry Maxwell prepared casting a spell.

"Air thrust!"

"Naruto look out!" shouted the mage.

The blond was caught in the magic assault of the many sharp wind blades hitting his body. He fell on the ground as both girls went by his side checking on him. He was unconscious obviously still breathing it will take something stronger than that to bring him down.

"I suppose it's to be expected from someone like you my boy. Remembering the powerful creature in you…."

"Creature, what are you talking?" asked the Mordio.

"Hmm…I see he never told you the truth my child. What he is, what he carries?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" she stood puzzle while Raven looked the same not having a clue either.

"I don't mind revealing the truth to you since you're my successor. Naruto Uzumaki is a human container for a powerful monster sealed inside of him. The creature known as Kurama is the source of the read aer covering his body as you all witnessed when he transformed."

"Human container…Monster inside of him I…." the mage stood in deep thought.

"_Then back at Dahngrest when he was talking to that giant bird monster. His voice sounded so different could it be that was the creature in him…Kurama?"_

"_A human container for a monster…And just when I thought I had that kid all figure out" _thought Raven.

"The only thing I am interested in the boy is the seal that keeps Kurama sealed in his body. I want to find a way to recreate or assimilate such seal in order for my research to truly succeed."

"_Doc has lost interest in his old research for usin' blastia as replacement for a human heart" _the Altosk guild member stood in thought.

"Whether you want to stay angry at him for not revealing the information to you or not, it does not concern me. Now Rita my child I'm going to give you one last chance to reconsider your choice. Hand him over and walk away."

"I already told you I'm not handing him to you!"

"Stubborn to the very end I see. You leave me no choice my child I will take him by force" the professor gave the command to the group of knights to attack them.

"You better start casting Rita dear, this is going to get unpleasant" said Judith.

"No kidding" the mage gave a sigh.

"Got a plan Miss Mage?" asked the older man.

"Attack with everything you got."

"That's more like a suicide plan we're pretty much outnumbered even without that monster."

"No more setbacks my patience has worn off, get them!" shouted Maxwell.

"…"

"Azure edge!"

"Demon fang!"

The trio gasped turning to there the group of knights were. Their eyes widened seeing that they were been beat up so quickly they smiled once they took a long look at the ones responsible. Yuri arrived along with Repede, Estelle, Karol and Flynn. If there was one time for any of the trio to be so relief to see the others it was right now because they were in a tight spot. Surrounded by knights and a powerful mage they weren't going to get out alive if their friends hadn't arrived. Rita took the unconscious Naruto along with Judith now they had the upper hand as Brave Vesperia has reunited. Professor Maxwell stood in thought now they had the advantage in numbers. Though he might be able to take them all on it will be pretty reckless to do so. Estelle smiled running to them noticing they helping the whiskered blond.

"Rita! Is everyone all right?"

"We are now" said the krityan with a smile.

"You guys really cut it close. Just when I thought we we're goners" followed Raven.

"Relax old man Duke told us where you were. You guys left on your own to have all the fun and leave us to miss out the show, I'm hurt" Yuri put on some humor.

"Estelle he could sure use some healing artes" said the mage wanting the blond to feel better.

"Right" the pink haired princess started casting she was surprised his body was already healing the small injuries he received.

"He'll be fine."

"We're really glad to finally find Naruto" said Karol.

"Who are you?" Flynn turned to the older man before them.

"I'm just a researcher lad not an enemy."

"He's Professor Maxwell" said the Mordio.

"Hm…I heard of you but I never thought you'll be running a place like this" said the blond knight.

"I work under the Empire. I was put in charge of this facility to resume my research."

"This is the first time I'm hearing this…."

"_The Commandant has never mentioned this. Is this some kind of secret operation?" _

"Let's leave formalities out of the way Flynn. You're the guy that sent that monster after Naruto, right?" Yuri pointed to the dead body of the creature.

"It seems you got me, that is true young man. I won't repeat my intentions again you have Naruto Uzumaki back with you. I will give you all the choice of leaving this facility and never return."

"What?" Rita was shocked at his sudden change of mind.

"I'm not foolish enough to fight all of you. I'm a researcher first then a mage."

"That's very generous of you doc but I have a problem with you" the long haired swordsman pointed his sword at the professor.

"I don't like people who mess with my friends. You kidnapped one of them so you can turn him into a lab rat, I don't think I'll be able to let this slip."

"Yuri let's head back for now. Naruto's all right that's what matters" said Estelle.

"Yeah that's the reason why we came here" followed Karol.

"I'm not complainin', if he's offerin' us a free ticket out of here that's fine by me" said Raven.

"Let's do as he says Yuri. Rescuing Naruto was our top priority" said the blond knight.

"….." the former knight kept his glare at the older man before sheathing back his weapon.

"Fine I was getting bore of this place anyway."

The group started walking off as Rita and Judith resumed taking the whiskered blond while Maxwell had to give a smile.

"I see now why you have grown so over protective of him. You have developed" feelings" for him."

"….." the mage turned to him.

"Maybe I have I know he's very important to me. And I'm not letting anyone hurt him, not even you professor."

"I apologize if our reunion had to be like this. I hope we can meet again some other time and catch up."

"No next time it will be different. If you try to lay a hand on him or go after him again you'll find out who Rita Mordio is" the mage left carrying the blond while Judith was grinning at her.

"Sir!" a knight came running to the professor.

"Is it all right to let them go?"

"I see nothing wrong with it" a grin has formed on his lips.

"I have gathered enough data concerning the seal of Naruto Uzumaki. Send word to the council, tell them they're going to be seeing some interesting results very soon."

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: inn the port town Capua Torim)

Naruto woke up realizing he was lying in a warm comfy bed. He felt relief he was no longer at the research facility and he has never felt such joy. He has been saved, rescued by his friends the people that have become close to him in this world. Judging from the nice room he was probably in one of the inns recognizing the one in Torim harbor. The Uzumaki got up noticing his body was back to normal the effect from the tranquilizers has worn off which it was a big relief for the blond jinchurikki. He head the loud growling of his stomach telling him it was time to eat he was that hungry, especially when the food Professor Maxwell gave him wasn't that much edible. The door of the room opened and everyone from the group arrived to greet him the sight made him smiled. Because of them he was here and free without his friends he would've never escape from the facility. If it wasn't for these people he would still be prisoner been the professor's lab rat test subject.

"How're you feeling?" asked Yuri.

"Better now that you guys are here. My body no longer feels numb."

"We're just glad you're okay. We've been so worried about you" followed Estelle.

"I'm better fine believed me."

"Did that creepy professor did something to you?" asked Karol.

"Other than give me so many shots of tranquilizers and messing with my seal, that's all."

"What seal?" asked the pink haired healer puzzled.

"Um I…." he gulped not believing he let it slip.

"**Naruto I think it's time you tell them about me." **

"_I guess you're right I mean they risked their lives to rescue me. I know they trust me enough." _

"Hey you okay partner?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"I'm okay, so where's Flynn?" the Uzumaki noticed the blond knight was present.

"Where else….? He already left going back to do Knight Business stuff" replied the former knight.

"Oh, then I guess I will tell him the next time I see him."

"Tell him what?" said the youth.

"Listen everyone I…There's something I need to tell you. It's a secret that I chose to keep but I'm willing to tell you all because I trust you."

"Sounds like this secret of yours must be something very big" Raven noticed his tone.

"It is…."

"….." Judith kept her gaze at him as she was telling he was ready to tell the group about the existence of Kurama and his status as a jinchurikki.

"This has to do about the red aer emerging from your body right?" Rita didn't sounded shock since she found out from Professor Maxwell.

"It does" he took a deep breath ready to break the truth.

"**Naruto let me tell them everything." **

"_You Kurama…o-okay takeover" _the blond didn't saw a problem even if it will be the first time the fox will be speaking to the group.

For a second it looked like the Uzumaki has passed out but came back facing the guild. They realized something was really odd about the whiskered blond the color of his eyes have changed to crimson red and his whiskers looked more visible. They also saw fangs like he was no longer human they didn't know what to do or how to react. There was also the feeling that it might be dangerous attacking was an option but they still didn't know what was going on to be jumping to conclusions so soon.

"Naruto….?" Estelle walked a little closer to the blond.

(I am not Naruto….)

"Whoa what happened to your voice? It sounds so different?" said the panicked Karol.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Yuri.

"_I knew it. It's the same voice from Dahngrest. Then it must be that monster Kurama talking" _Rita watched with a lot interest and curiosity.

(Do not panic I won't harm any of you, listen well humans. My name is Kurama and I coexist within Naruto).

"Coexist….? What do you mean?" said the pink haired princess.

(It will be a long story but I will try to make it short in explaining everything. Do not make me repeat myself).

"All right Kurama tell us what you know" the Mordio walked closer she wasn't going to miss on listening to his story.

* * *

(Time skip)

Kurama was finally done with the story and he made sure not to miss any details. The fox told them about his attack on Naruto's village, that he was been controlled by a powerful enemy, the sacrificed on the blonds parents that eventually lead for his father to sealed him inside his newborn son. He also told them about Naruto's childhood during the leaf village how much the people hated and feared him and how eventually they change their opinion on the whiskered blond for all the good deeds he did for the village. Everything leads during his battle with the Uzumaki and how he slowly changed his opinion of him becoming his partner and friend. Once the fox stopped talking what followed next was a long eerie silence. Everyone from the Brave Vesperia gang stood quiet looking in deep thought maybe it was harder for them to believe everything the fox has told them. It was still hard for the group to believe the blond was from another world.

"Okay…." Yuri was the first to react.

"I don't know what to say" followed Raven.

"Me too" agreed Karol.

"This is something that will take some getting used to" added the long haired swordsman.

"So Kurama you're a Bijuu and you we're sealed in Naruto?" Rita sounded interested.

(That is correct).

"And you've been living in Naruto since he was a baby" followed Estelle.

(Yes….).

"You're the source of that strong red aer. It's no wonder why Naruto can become so strong, he basically doesn't need a blastia to fight" said the mage.

(I didn't get along with him at first, I saw him as another human who wanted to abuse my power for his own selfish gain there were times I fooled him to let him use my power so I could take over him and wreck chaos by my own means. As the years went by I realized, my opinion of him was wrong. Once I saw what he was willing to do to protect others I soon realized he was different from the rest. He will do anything to protect those who are close to him. He never stopped believing you will come to save him and he was right yet again….)

Everyone smiled at his comment now they knew the creature living with the blond wasn't evil after all.

(I decided to aid Naruto in battle whenever he may need me. I form part of him so I will fight with him).

"Does Naruto hold any hatred towards you for what happened to his parents?" said Estelle looking worried.

(I thought he would when he found out the truth but I don't know. Though after knowing him better he would never hold hatred with anyone that has become his friend he probably sees me as one too).

"You said you called yourself a" Bijuu" are there more of you?" asked Rita.

(Once there were eight more but they didn't make it after been hunted because our large chakra source. That's all I will say. If any of you hold any grudges with me I don't care I will continue to aid Naruto).

"I don't hold anything against you. It's hard for me to swallow all this information" said Yuri.

"I feel the same way it's hard to believe Naruto has a monster living inside of him" followed Karol.

"Like you said it will take some getting used to" replied Judith remembering what the former knight said.

"None of us hate you Kurama, we're all glad that you're helping Naruto" said the pink haired princess.

(Hpmh….) he has given a small smile before leaving and the Uzumaki took over.

"_Thanks Kurama" _he smiled while gazing at the group.

"**Enough with the sentimental crap it gets annoying."**

"_Whatever you say…."_

"So you guys are okay with this? Me been a container for Kurama?"

"Oh you're back Naruto" Estelle was surprised thinking the fox was still in control.

"Do you guys still see me as your friend? I just need to know what you all think."

"That's a stupid question" Yuri gave a sigh before giving a smile.

"Naruto you're still my partner and friend. I'm not going to turn my back after finding you house a monster."

"Same goes for me" followed the pink haired healer.

"Me three" Karol added.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Repede feels the same way."

"I don't mind either ol' Raven still see you as a companion."

"You already know my answer" followed the krityan giving him a wink.

"Thanks everyone it means a lot. What about you Rita?"

The mage remained quiet as she walked to him giving the blond a frown. She proceeded with smacking him, a smile formed on her lips.

"It doesn't matter you know. I will always see you as my idiotic assistant" her cheeks have reddened.

"Thanks Rita I'm glad to be your idiotic assistant."

"But…I would like to know more about Kurama as we continue this journey."

"Sure I guess…."

"**Looks like I have gained a fan." **

Suddenly the entire room was filled with a loud growl that belonged to a stomach. The group sweat dropped gazing at the owner of the cranky stomach as the whiskered blond was scratching the back of his head blushing.

"Well looks like someone's hungry" Yuri gave a grin.

"Pretty much heh heh…."

"Why don't I make you some ramen?"

The gang was shocked to see that it was the mage who said that. The Mordio blushed at the attention she was been given and sudden embarrassed though she didn't minded cooking for the blond. Judith was smirking while she didn't mind either to make some for the blond who has pretty much captured her heart. The Uzumaki has blushed at her comment never thought he would ever heard that even if he has tasted her cooking and her ramen which he loves very much.

"What!? Is it wrong for me to cook for my assistant!?"

"No of course not, I think it's very sweet of you Rita" Estelle gave a giggle.

"Whatever…."

"Oh Rita you always make a great ramen!" Naruto's eyes were shinning.

"I'll make you some ramen too" Judith stepped forward smiling.

"Oh you too Judith thanks!" the whiskered blond was blushing at the generosity of both girls.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the mage glared at the krityan.

"I am cooking for him not you!"

"I'm still cooking for him whether you like it or not Rita dear" she gave a grin.

"Don't call me dear and butt out this is none of your business!"

"Then I'll make it my business" she smiled while the mage was glaring at her.

"You grrrr…."

"I don't mind if both of you cook for me" Naruto blushed.

"Nobody asked you!" snapped the Mordio.

The rest of the group sweat dropped at the sight.

"You think by now he will get what's going on" said Yuri.

"He's dense like aer" laughed the pink haired healer.

"Dense like aer heh…That's a good one Estelle."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: somewhere in a field Llyccia continent)

Dozens of wild monsters were getting killed one by one. They were eventually attacking someone but had no idea their fate was going to death not having a clue how much of a disadvantage they had against this opponent. A single individual wearing a grey hooded cloak was the one taking down the creatures with so much ease he moved so fast and with each strike of his sword. There was something gleaming on his blade it was the element of lightning making his attacks more effective and stronger than regular sword base attacks. Eventually all of the monsters who attacked him have been defeated the stranger gazed around at the dead bodies of the creatures. He sheathed black his sword holding on his other hand a bag without staying another minute he resumed his walking heading east.

His destination was very much unknown.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Now I'm aware I kind of made Naruto in this chapter weak but it was necessary for him to be like that. I wanted to focus more on his faith for Yuri and everyone and friendship basis. At least he defeated the Galg beast with one single attack that's good. Holy crap I realized the story has more than 300 reviews wow thank you very much please keep them coming and keep adding the story to favorites and follows. Hmm…what's that you want to know who the cloaked stranger is? Nope that will remain a secret until the time comes to reveal the information. That will be all until the next time farewell!**

Next time: Set sail and the ghost ship


End file.
